Une tueuse de vampires en perdition
by Cheyma
Summary: Kaelynn, fraîchement débarquée à Mystic Falls, a un hobbi peu courant, une nature occulte et des problèmes que Damon ne voit pas du meilleur oeil. Forcément, il ne peut s'empêcher de venir ajouter son grain de sel, comme d'habitude disons.
1. Chapitre 1  La nouvelle

**Voici une fic sur Vampire Diaries ! Et elle s'annonce longue, car j'ai énormément de choses en têtes ! N'oubliez surtout pas que les reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Cela commence au hiatus de la saison 2 ; Caroline est vampire, Tyler est parti, Katherine est en liberté, Elena est recherchée par les originaux..**

_Disclaimer __; Rien ne m'appartient, hormis mes nouveaux personnages et ce que je fais de tout ça :)_

**_PS : Je suis en train de la réécrire car en relisant un an plus tard, je me rend compte à quel point c'est brouillon. C'est en cours, tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore remis à neufs, et je crois qu'on peut le voir par rapport à la date de téléchargement, néanmoins, je le précise au début de chacun ;)_**

**_ Voici donc la nouvelle version !_**

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle

La route était sombre. Bordée d'une forêt certainement pas faite pour la rassurer. Elle croisa un panneau qui indiquait que Mystic Falls n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres, ce qui lui affirma le choix du chemin à prendre. Elle avait passé trois heures sur la route depuis Atlanta, et rêvait de s'affaler sur son nouveau lit dans sa nouvelle maison, même si cela l'angoissait. De retourner là-bas, si longtemps après. Si l'endroit devait avoir changé, elle espérait au moins que son évolution s'accompagnait d'une amélioration de la population. Elle se rappela alors qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle la trouve, sa maison ; elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à un chalet, un peu en altitude comparé aux autres habitations de la ville - à l'écart, idéal pour ne pas se faire remarquer - et qu'une seule route y menait, les alentours n'étant que de la forêt, cette ancienne amie qu'elle avait souvent arpentée des heures durant. Soudain, une silhouette plantée au beau milieu de la route la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'en même temps l'espoir qu'elle avait eu s'envolait. Elle tourna, freina, et réussit à arrêter le véhicule avant que celui-ci ne quitte la route. L'habitude avait forgé la technique. Elle sortit alors de la voiture, s'approcha et hurla, telle une parfaite victime : « Vous êtes complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous...». À ce moment-là, la silhouette se retourna, l'attrapa par le cou et elle ne put voir que ses crocs scintillants lui sauter au cou.

* * *

Sans but apparent, Damon Salvatore se promenait tranquillement dans les bois, savourant le calme de la nuit. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent des tours de garde pour veiller que rien d'étrange ne débarque en ville, il y en avait déjà bien assez. Il s'imaginait ce qu'on penserait de lui si on venait à l'apprendre - Damon, un ange gardien protecteur, franchement ? - quand le vampire entendit un bruit étrange et se précipita aussitôt dans sa direction. Effectivement, il y découvrit une jeune femme fraîchement morte et ne discerna au loin que les pas de quelqu'un qui fuyait en courant. Pas comme la fuite d'un vampire, c'était moins rapide et maîtrisé, plus spontané. Quelque chose dans cet événement l'inquiéta plus que d'ordinaire, et il ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

* * *

Le lycée, quelle prodigieuse invention. Ça lui était tellement étrange d'y voir toutes ces filles mélangées aux garçons dans une école où ils recevraient le même enseignement. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, au lieu de devoir clandestinement se cultiver dans les livres que son frère ne voulait pas étudier. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua dans l'observation des filles du lycée ; c'était comme si elles ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de leur chance. Et puis, elle se sentit observée. Remarquant que rester immobile et pensive attirait le regard, elle continua son chemin. Stefan la voyait pour la première fois, mais d'après Elena, elle était là depuis quelques jours déjà. En effet, le vampire ne l'avait pas encore vue, ou sentie, car il se rendait rarement en cours, ce que sa petite amie ne manqua pas de faire remarquer. Elle retenait cependant son attention pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, mais il sortit de ses pensées quand elle manqua de croiser son regard, et se dirigea vers l'établissement.

Ce jour-là le professeur Alaric Saltzman était de retour après un nouveau congé. En ce moment, il s'absentait souvent, mais ne pouvait pas en révéler les raisons. Pour le premier cours d'histoire de la jeune fille dans sa nouvelle école, il décida d'entamer une discussion afin que tout le monde la connaisse un peu mieux :

«Donc Kaelynn, tu as dit que ta famille avait vécu dans cette ville, commença-t-il.

- Oui, mais c'était...il y a longtemps, éluda la jeune fille, sensiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est une famille fondatrice ? fit remarquer le professeur.

- Non, enfin presque, enfin c'est tout comme, s'emmêla-t-elle.

- Justement, on est en train d'étudier le passé de Mystic Falls et la vie de la population de l'époque, tu sais des choses à ce propos ? approfondit-il.»

Il devait être en train de se moquer d'elle. Ce devait être une nouvelle forme d'humour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison, elle n'avait pas pu se faire identifier aussi facilement et rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi peu douée que ça.

«Les seules choses que je connaisse sur la ville viennent des histoires que ma mère me racontait, commença-t-elle, soudain prise d'un élan de paroles.»

Peut être causé par la panique. Peut-être parce que c'était un sujet qu'elle connaissait. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décida que quitte à parler, autant faire de l'effet sans trop en révéler.

«Par exemple, elle me disait qu'à certaines époques, la forêt était interdite d'accès à cause d'attaques d'animaux sauvages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «animaux sauvages» ? s'intéressa décidément Alaric, cachant l'agitation du sentiment d'avoir décroché le gros lot.

- Euh, des animaux sauvages : Ça pouvait être des ours, des loups, et d'autres bêtes en tout genre, suggéra-t-elle, osant même une once de suspicion.

- Tu dis "attaques", ...comme récemment à Mystic Falls ?»

Comme Kaelynn remarquait l'air grave de certains des élèves comme Elena, Caroline ou Stefan, elle abandonna son ton voulu captivant et s'empressa de répondre :

«Oh non, pas du tout ! Maintenant, ce sont vraiment des animaux, avant c'était simplement les superstitions, les légendes, ...les peurs des gens, déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Elena.

- C'est vraiment un sujet passionnant, fit remarquer le professeur, n'est-ce pas Stefan ? Tu as l'air intéressé.»

Ce dernier était complètement absorbé par la discussion, n'en ayant pas raté un mot ni une réaction, mais n'avait de plus cessé d'observer le tatouage sur le cou de Kaelynn. Un astre. Un soleil composé d'un cercle orangé autour duquel ondulaient en vague les rayons de la même couleur. Il se réveilla et répondit :

«Bien sûr que je le suis ; l'histoire de notre ville bien aimée !

Comment osait-il parler de Mystic Falls ainsi ? La jeune fille se crispa.

- Eh bien, ce fut intéressant, même si ce sont plus des légendes que de la véritable Histoire, clôtura Alaric.»

Stefan jeta un regard préoccupé à Elena, et Kaelynn, en s'apercevant qu'il le regardait, avait aussitôt caché son tatouage avec sa main. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car la bague qu'elle portait à cette main intrigua d'autant plus le vampire. Dès lors, elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors que plusieurs personnes l'observaient curieusement_._

Ce Stefan, il n'avait pas l'air humain, pas plus que la blonde assise devant elle. Elle le remarquait à la manière dont ils l'observaient, plus insistante. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée dans son utopie d'un monde sans ces créatures : Si il y en avait déjà deux dans une seule classe, combien s'y trouvait-il en ville ? Serait-ce ceux qui étaient enfermés dans le tombeau ? Non, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir.

Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir ici, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne risquait rien, s'ils la touchaient, ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir. Par contre, elle trouvait qu'Elena Gilbert avait l'air bien au courant, et plutôt insouciante, à ses risques et périls. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remettre cette enfant de famille fondatrice sur la bonne voie. Puis elle se ressaisit, décidant qu'il serait plus judicieux de suivre son premier cours d'histoire, il ne faudrait pas être encore plus mal vue par le professeur aussi.»

* * *

Fini. La pression retombait à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle. Pourquoi cela l'oppressait tellement ? Elle n'avait pas à se sentir en danger, ça, c'était sûrement leur cas. Se rendant vers les casiers, elle se rassurait mentalement quand un lycéen vint vers elle :

«Salut, tu dois être la nouvelle non ? demanda-il.

- Oui, Kaelynn Brown, répondit-elle, d'une voix dont transparaissait la distance et l'effort pour le cacher.

- Moi c'est Jérémy Gilbert, le frère de la brune aux cheveux supers longs qui sort avec le mec hyper sérieux et jamais en cours qui sont dans ta classe.»

Il faisait clairement un effort de sympathie, mais était-ce par pure gentillesse, parce qu'il avait aussi peu d'amis qu'elle, ou à cause des relations de sa soeur qui devaient sûrement être les siennes également ?

«Ah, je vois. Dis moi, c'est sérieux entre eux ? demanda Kaelynn, tant qu'à faire.

- On ne peut plus, répondit Jérémy en riant. Pourquoi ?

- J'apprends à connaître mon entourage. Jérémy Gilbert, répéta-t-elle lentement, contente de t'avoir rencontré ! dit-elle sur un ton qui ne le pensait pas tellement.

- Moi aussi, à plus, dit-il alors que la jeune fille filait déjà.»

Kaelynn referma son casier, un système bien pratique qu'elle avait découvert avec plaisir. Enfin, elle pouvait se diriger vers la sortie qu'elle guettait depuis la fin du cours. L'impression d'une atmosphère étouffante ne fut que renforcée quand elle bouscula une lycéenne, mais cela semblait n'avoir d'importance pour personne ici. On entamait peu de discussions avec ceux qu'on ne connaissait pas, et on s'arrêtait encore moins pour s'excuser de les avoir poussés. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'au contraire, la personne qu'elle avait bousculée, en sa qualité bien spéciale, s'était arrêtée suite à l'impression étrange que lui avait laissé leur contact.

Des Gilbert, des Salvatore, des Forbes, ne manquait plus que les Lockwood et les Fell et ce n'était pas si différent finalement. Mais si cela signifiait que tout risquait de recommencer comme avant, ce n'était pas pour la réjouir.

* * *

«Je ne sais pas qui elle est ni d'où elle vient et encore moins ce qu'elle est, mais elle semble en savoir des choses. Tu crois que c'est un vampire ? demanda le professeur.

- Absolument aucune idée, mais il faut que je le découvre au plus vite, déclara Stefan, perturbé.

- En tout cas, elle m'a laissée une impression _très_ bizarre, constata Caroline.

- Toi aussi ? s'interrogea le vampire. Ce sentiment le tracassait, c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui laissait une impression aussi étrange, trop étrange pour être quelqu'un d'humain.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle s'appelle Kaelynn Brown, elle vient d'Atlanta, et elle habite dans un chalet perdu en amont de la ville, déclara alors Elena. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur elle, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle est discrète et même faussement timide parce qu'elle a des choses à cacher non ?

- Depuis quand tu sais plus de choses que moi sur un nouvel arrivant ? s'étonna Caroline, qui avait désactivé son radar à nouveaux depuis qu'elle était vampire.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, sourit la brune à son amie. Mais bon, elle ne croit peut être pas ce qu'elle a raconté ? Elle croit peut être que ce ne sont que des histoires ?

- Oh non, affirma Alaric. J'ai vu son visage : elle est restée plutôt vague sur le sujet mais elle n'en sait pas moins.

- Peut-être même un peu trop pour n'avoir vécu qu'à cet époque, songea Stefan.»

* * *

Kaelynn marchait sur le parking. L'air était frais, vivifiant ses pensées, et un soleil timide s'immisçait entre les nuages, lui redonnant de l'énergie. Toujours aucune trace de lui, au passage. N'ayant rien pu apprendre de plus à la bibliothèque, elle remit en question l'utilité de se rendre au lycée, il n'était peut-être plus de ce monde après tout. Mais bon, la culture générale, ça s'entretenait.

En arrivant à sa voiture, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir Stefan, adossé à celle-ci et qui vraisemblablement l'attendait. Même si quelque part, elle le prévoyait, elle n'aurait pas pensé cela aussi rapide, et l'affront du vampire, rompant avec son apparente personnalité, l'étonna. Elle sentit également les regards de Caroline et Elena qui observaient la scène plus loin. Soupirant en regrettant déjà le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle sortit ses clés :

«Salut, je suis Stefan ! commença-t-il, lui tendant chaleureusement la main.

Non mais à quoi jouait-il ? Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces par la politesse pour mieux pouvoir l'attaquer ? Elle avait déjà trop vécu ça.

- Je sais, répondit-elle alors, plutôt méfiante. Finalement, elle eut une idée et répondit à son geste de la main, cramponnant son regard. Elle cacha son étonnement quand rien ne se passa et s'excusa, feignant d'être pressée.»

Kaelynn s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa voiture quand son interlocuteur arrêta son geste. Que ce soit l'effet de la ville ou son imagination, elle remarqua de nouveau qu'il intervenait plutôt rapidement, puis comprit que c'était simplement son anxiété qui amplifiait cette sensation, se rappelant que ceux d'Atlanta n'étaient pas moins rapides, et même, nettement plus réactionnaires. Mais celui-là semblait faire de gros efforts, comme s'il y était déjà habitué et qu'elle mettait sa résistance à rude épreuve.

«Pourquoi ? Pour aller tuer quelqu'un et boire son sang ? suggéra-t-il.

- Oh, répondit-elle, levant la tête vers le ciel en comprenant ce qu'il croyait, et ne put retenir un petit rire à l'absurdité de l'accusation à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre venant de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'en étais un, tu le saurais déjà. Tu le sentirais, se risqua-t-elle même, se prenant à être joueuse.»

Subitement, elle prit un ton beaucoup plus froid et sérieux.

«Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller.»

Après ces mots, elle attrapa le bras de Stefan qu'elle plaqua contre sa voiture d'un geste sec et fort, ce qui enfonça la carrosserie de sa portière. Le vampire saisit son poignet et ne put réprimer une grimace. D'un geste, Kaelynn remit la portière en bonne et due forme et monta dans son véhicule. Elle démarra et recula pour sortir de la place, quand elle sentit la colère prendre le dessus, incompréhensiblement et incontrôlée, sa faiblesse devant son autre nature resurgir, et ses yeux commencer à scintiller. Elena avait rejoint Stefan et put voir Kaelynn s'en aller la tête et le regard baissés, dissimulés par ses cheveux.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Ils devaient sûrement la prendre pour quelqu'un d'hautain qui venait semer la pagaille, ou tout du moins, d'un problème qu'ils auraient à résoudre. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus discrète si elle voulait mener son projet à bien en évitant les ennuis. Mais voir un vampire lui faisait trop facilement perdre son calme. Un rire lui échappa à nouveau quand elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé, pas même son comportement. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit d'apprendre à se contenir, de se conformer aux règles et de laisser faire les choses ? Inconcevable. La jeune fille ne s'imaginait même pas la scène si elle n'avait pas porté sa bague. En plein jour, dans un lieu public, elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer ça. De toute façon, il ne devait même pas avoir eu mal, elle n'allait pas le plaindre non plus. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant au final, et néanmoins, sa curiosité envers lui ne faisait que croître depuis leur altercation.


	2. Chapitre 2  Présentations

_**[Ré-écrit]**_

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

**Bon, une chose à savoir, je compte faire durer et monter le suspense un bon moment au sujet de Kaelynn. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2 : Présentations

Le Mystic Grill, est-ce que c'était censé être, un bar, un restaurant, un lieu de rencontres, un lieu de problèmes ? Kaelynn se posait la question en y pénétrant pour la première fois et opta pour la dernière option quand elle remarqua qui s'y trouvait. Jérémy Gilbert et sa soeur discutaient avec une troisième personne, à la peau foncée et au regard sombre, celle qu'elle avait justement bousculée au lycée. Les coïncidences semblaient décidées à lui jouer des tours.

Elle fut presque sûre qu'ils parlaient d'elle au regard qu'ils lancèrent dans sa direction quand elle entra et leur réaction qui s'ensuivit. Elle décida alors de rejoindre le bar, qu'elle connaissait comme le lieu des rencontres surnaturelles à Atlanta, en priant silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ici, mais Jérémy lui fit un signe de la main. Vraisemblablement, il l'invitait à se joindre à eux, et elle marqua une pause involontaire. Était-il donc réellement sympathique ou cherchait-il à lui jouer un tour ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

«Vous passez une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui dans une volonté feinte pendant qu'il faisait les présentations.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-il en souriant aimablement, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler le comportement de Stefan, et elle s'imposa la passivité cette fois.

- Donc..., d'où viens-tu Kaelynn ? entama Elena avec la même civilité. Kaelynn trouva cette discourtoisie déplacée même si elle savait qu'elle agirait à l'identique à sa place.

- Mystic Falls, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire impassible.

- Et tu projettes de rester ici ? demanda Jérémy.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comprenant petit à petit qu'elle aurait à quitter les lieux dès sa tâche terminée, puisqu'on s'y trouvait si peu accueillant.

- Est-ce que tu as de la famille ? continua Bonnie.

- Non, personne ; je vis seule dans une maison en bordure de la ville. J'espère que ce n'est pas une sorte d'interrogatoire ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un air innocent, après ce flot de questions, en fixant témérairement les filles cependant.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Jérémy instinctivement.»

Mais l'air coupable des deux filles se faisait sentir au silence lourd qui s'ensuivit et que Kaelynn brisa rapidement :

«Oh... Donc parlons de vos vies à vous !

- On a tous des vies très compliquées, articula lentement Bonnie en fixant son bras, c'est...

- Délicat ! Je comprends, complètement... Et si tu meurs d'envie de me toucher, tu as juste à prendre ma main, enchaîna-elle en la lui tendant, cachant l'étonnement de comprendre qu'elle était sorcière.»

Celle-ci la saisit quelques instants et se concentra, mais sembla la relâcher sans résultats concluants.

«Eh bien, comment ça se présente ? se soucia Kaelynn, délibérément hypocritement impatiente de découvrir le résultat.

- Tu n'es pas une menace, exprima Bonnie, grave.

- Fabuleux ! Bonne nouvelle alors ? reprit la jeune fille toujours aussi calmement, un reproche perceptible dans les paroles. Vous êtes soulagés non ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez faite venir ? précisa-t-elle en reprenant déjà son sac.

- Stefan et Caroline sont là, fit alors remarquer Elena.»

Kaelynn regarda vers l'entrée et les vit approcher, se damnant d'avoir assez détourné son attention pour ne pas les sentir venir. Elle se tourna vers le groupe d'amis et leur sourit avant de se retirer, toujours trop déconcentrée pour remarquer qu'on les avait écoutés tout ce temps.

Caroline et Stefan rejoignirent les trois amis. La vampiresse, à qui la raison du départ de Kaelynn n'avait pas échappée, s'exclama aussitôt, retenant son exaspération :

«C'est quoi son problème ?

- Je crois que c'est nous, attesta Stefan.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait ? se renseigna Bonnie.

- Bien sûr qu'elle sait, assura immédiatement Elena.

- Elle me rappelle Anna, dit alors Jérémy, plongé dans les souvenirs de feu son amie interventionniste. Il savait comment elle avait terminé en se comportant ainsi à Mystic Falls et ne pouvait que prévoir la même chose pour Kaelynn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'intéressa ensuite Stefan.

- Je lui ai pris la main, raconta la sorcière. C'était étrange ; ce n'est pas un vampire, ça j'en suis sûre, mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle soit humaine. Je n'ai pas senti qu'elle était mal intentionnée, du moins pas envers moi. Seulement, elle est emplie de vengeance et d'énergie, comme si elle l'avait économisée des années durant.»

* * *

Assise au bar, visiblement tranquille, elle considéra le fait qu'on ne vienne pas la déranger comme une conspiration et se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là si rapidement, quand finalement on vint lui parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la laissait pas en paix ? Elle ne ferait de mal à personne, promis. Elle voulait juste régler ses problèmes et aller vivre sa vie très loin d'ici. Une discussion au bar ; elle allait donc pouvoir tester de sa nature et si c'était déjà mieux qu'à Atlanta, et peut être ré-envisager ses projets.

«Je t'ai vu en cours, tu es Kaelynn, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-elle nonchalamment. Elle fixait un point dans l'espace, songeuse.

- Je suis Matt, répondit-il, et voyant sa réaction, ou plutôt sa non-réaction, avisa son enthousiasme à la baisse, ce qui éveilla alors la jeune fille.

- Tu travailles ici ? s'intéressa-t-elle à son tour.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas trop dur à remarquer, signala-t-il en montrant le caisson d'assiettes qu'il posait.

- Ah, je n'avais pas vu, désolée. Elle sentit le malaise qu'elle avait installé, le regretta et s'en voulut aussitôt, et, tandis que Matt se décidait à reprendre la conversation, elle s'en allait déjà, dépitée d'avoir gâché une relation de plus aussi vite.»

* * *

La nuit n'était perturbée que par l'éclairage devant le restaurant. Elle rejoint sa voiture, démoralisée, ce qui lassa la personne qui l'observait depuis la lisière du bois. Se disant finalement qu'elle était comme les autres, un événement attira pourtant son attention à nouveau. Quelques véhicules plus loin, deux hommes se trouvaient en pleine bagarre. Kaelynn n'y prêta pas la moindre attention tout d'abord, et ouvrit sa voiture pour y monter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit l'un des deux appeler à l'aide qu'elle se stoppa comme automatiquement. Après une courte pause de débat intérieur, elle soupira, songeant à pourquoi il pouvait y avoir tant de haine entre deux hommes. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle-même était entièrement pacifique. Elle referma la portière et décida d'intervenir, alors même qu'Elena sortait à son tour du restaurant.

Kaelynn attrapa l'un des deux sans ménagement et le repoussa deux mètres plus loin. Celui-ci se ravisa rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre qui continuait d'essayer d'attaquer et qu'elle tentait en vain de raisonner. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas et ne se calmerait pas, elle le saisit par son pull et le souleva contre un véhicule, le vacarme de l'alarme brisant le calme du parking. Décidément, ce genre d'endroit n'était pas fait pour elle. Et brusquement, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ses iris virant à un bleu brillant, presque argenté, tandis qu'elle lui redemandait de se calmer. Il acquiesça, paniqué. Quand elle le relâcha enfin, il trébucha un instant puis se releva et partit en courant, alors qu'elle restait immobile jusqu'à ce que ses yeux reprirent leur forme d'origine.

* * *

Quand Elena, qui venait d'assister à la scène, tourna les talons, Kaelynn s'aperçut de sa présence et la rattrapa.

« Elena ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? se retourna la brune, assez agressive.»

Kaelynn se toucha un peu partout, et répondit :

«Je vais bien, merci.

- Ça ne voulait pas dire «Comment ça va ?» mais plutôt «Qu'est-ce que tu es ?» rétorqua Elena.

- Je sais. C'était juste une tentative visiblement ratée pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce qu'il faut dire que tu faisais un peu peur là.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ces hommes et à Stefan ce matin, tu n'es pas un vampire ?

- Non, essaie encore, plaisanta la jeune fille. Ecoute, puisqu'apparemment tu es bien au courant pour le surnaturel qui enrobe notre monde, je ne vais pas chercher à te convaincre que tu es victime d'hallucinations, qu'il faudrait que tu ailles consulter un médecin et cetera..., ce qui aurait pu être un défi intéressant. Pour faire court, je pense que te dire de ne pas me venir me chercher d'ennuis et de t'éloigner de Stefan sont de bons conseils.

La brune ne répondit pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce discours sonnait comme Damon.

- Bon, je peux juste te dire que je suis...différente, ça va ça ?

- J'avais remarqué merci, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors tu es un loup ?

- Non plus, continua Kaelynn, calmée de son élan de sarcasme, qui apparaissait souvent après une transformation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? insista finalement Elena en articulant.»

Après quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à répondre, mais plutôt occupée à compter les étoiles, la brune ajouta :

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?

- Comment ? répondit Kaelynn sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

- Tu ne souris jamais pour de vrai, tu ne parles à personne...On dirait que tu ne veux pas te faire d'amis.

- Tout à fait. Les amis ne servent à rien, ils finissent tous par mourir. Et puis si c'est pour avoir des amis comme ta copine blonde ou ton petit ami, non merci. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour très longtemps. Enfin, pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi mal vu d'être solitaire ?

- Parce que ce qu'on ne connaît pas effraie. Et donc, tu es quoi ? réitéra-t-elle.

- Disons que je suis quelque chose entre les deux. Si tu peux te contenter de ça.

- Ok, répondit-elle, un brin insatisfaite. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Kaelynn était déjà repartie, contrariée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vraie réponse à sa question et s'en alla à son tour, tout autant irritée.

* * *

De retour à sa voiture, Kaelynn s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à monter quand à nouveau, on l'interrompit. Bonnie avait surgi près d'elle :

«Y'a-t-il un problème ? se renseigna-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Juste un : toi, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière.

- Oh...quoi ? s'étonna Kaelynn, qui mit quelques secondes à réaliser son attitude.

- Tu as compris.

- Bonnie ! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'en allait déjà. Tu l'as remarqué toi-même, je ne suis pas une menace. J'ai peut-être l'air louche, distante, voire même menaçante si tu as assez peu confiance en toi pour ça, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas une ennemie des sorcières, que ce soit bien clair. J'ai même tendance à carrément les ignorer.

- Bon à savoir.»

* * *

Enfin, elle montait dans sa voiture, et mettait même sa ceinture. Elle soupira, se prenant à envier la rapidité des vampires, qui lui aurait permise de quitter les lieux nettement plus vite et d'être beaucoup moins dérangée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour le régler et sursauta. C'était trop beau.

«Caroline ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? répondit la vampiresse en étant passée sur le siège avant en une seconde, la fixant comme elle-même faisait.»

Kaelynn remarquait qu'une discussion similaire aux deux précédentes allait débuter. Tâchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder son calme, elle devina sans difficulté ce que Caroline allait dire :

«C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? demanda la blonde en chœur avec elle, qui rétorqua aussitôt ;

- Mais rien !

- Mais,...qu-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Tu ne me connais même pas et tu me hais déjà. C'est parce que je suis un...

- Vampire ? lui coupa-t-elle la parole, et décida d'être franche. Eh bien oui !

- Es-tu un loup-garou ? interrogea alors la blonde.

- Non, mais...non ! C'est plus compliqué ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ? Laissez moi tranquille !

- Oh, dit la vampire, s'étonnant de la voir sortir de ses gonds. Ba, tu as éveillé nos soupçons, alors... Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- T'occupe. Bonne nuit, rétorqua sèchement Kaelynn.»

Elle mit ses clés dans le contact et démarra. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, ou il aurait manqué une blonde à Mystic Falls. Celle-ci avait judicieusement déjà quitté le véhicule. La jeune fille comprenait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne plus attirer l'attention, mais c'était clairement impossible, compte tenu de l'effet qu'elle leur procurait contre son gré.

* * *

Elle arriva enfin au chalet. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à trouver l'endroit, mais finalement, il n'était pas si mal. La première fois où elle était venue, c'était avec Carole Lockwood, et elle avait trouvé une voiture dans le garage qui était devenue la sienne. En réalisant que tout se passait près de celle-ci, elle se révélait être une malédiction. Elle en sortit et la referma. Seulement en se retournant, elle ne fit pas un pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne contre qui elle manqua de se cogner :

«Quoi encore ? ... Ça y est ? Vais-je rencontrer toute la ville ce soir ? explosa-t-elle.

- Oh...en colère, constata son interlocuteur en hochant la tête d'un côté. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ses réactions feintes dans un contrôle de lui-même visiblement inébranlable l'intrigua.

- Tu dois être le faiseur de trouble légitime de la ville j'imagine ?

- En personne, Damon Salvatore, répondit celui-ci, esquissant un demi-sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'observant avec un certain dédain, et remarqua à la seconde qu'il était lui aussi de l'univers des morts-vivants, même s'il dissimulait excessivement bien l'effet qu'elle lui procurait dans un regard de psychopathe qu'il devait souvent utiliser avec ses nouvelles rencontres.

Cependant, il sembla soudain s'impatienter et prit une voix plus sérieuse :

- Que cherches-tu à Mystic Falls ?

- En voilà un qui est plus sur la voie que les autres ! s'exclama la jeune fille, en enchaînant avec un manque de retenue qu'elle perdait pour la première fois : Fiche moi la paix.

- Ah je vois : Tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille, et tu t'inscris au lycée ? Ça n'a aucun sens, tu le sais ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Hm, pas de «C'est quoi ton problème ?» ou «Qu'est-ce que tu es ?» ?

- Elena a raison : Kaelynn, nous avons le même humour, déclara Damon avec un sourire satisfait.

- Elle traîne aussi avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle, confirmant le besoin d'un recalibrage de la jeune fille.

- Pas tellement aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt toi qui m'a intéressée. Il semblerait que tu ais un sérieux problème en relations humaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- M'aurais-tu espionnée ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai espionnée, répondit le vampire, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Comment..., reprit-elle mais s'arrêta aussitôt en remarquant que sa question était stupide.

- Je t'ai suivi, tu sens à des kilomètres !

- Toi aussi, je me demandais bien qui empestait comme ça ! répliqua Kaelynn et ses yeux firent un aller-retour presque imperceptible entre le bleu et le marron. Elle baissa la tête et essaya de se calmer.

- Oh-oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'intéressa le vampire, tout souriant, avec l'excitation de la découverte.

- Comprends-tu l'expression "Fiche moi la paix ?" ? Elle se tourna promptement et se dirigea droit vers sa maison.

- Tu apprendras bien vite que je fais tout le contraire de ce qu'on me dit, sourit-il en la suivant, sûr de lui, mais une force l'empêcha de passer la porte. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui avec un sourire vainqueur, et il semblait se trouver dans l'incompréhension totale. Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas entrer si tu n'es pas humaine ?

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas humaine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'entends pas ton cœur battre, déclara Damon.»

Le vampire constata avec plaisir que cette remarque la déstabilisa au plus haut point et il la vit soudain perdre tout son aplomb. Elle referma directement la porte.

* * *

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé, fixant le vide, pensive. Cette remarque l'avait réellement déstabilisée, et elle s'en voulait terriblement car désormais, reprendre le dessus sur lui s'annonçait laborieux. Elle ne le connaissait pas pourtant il venait de deviner en quelques minutes ce qu'elle avait mis des mois à comprendre. Elle se persuadait d'être humaine, et c'était son vœu le plus cher, après la vengeance, mais son cœur trahissait sa vraie nature, pour peu qu'il soit présent. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve celui qui lui avait fait ça, qu'elle le tue, et qu'elle fiche le camp d'une ville où on pouvait rencontrer trois vampires en une journée. Ou bien qu'elle les tue aussi ? Autre solution. Mais ils paraissaient singuliers, du moins deux sur trois dans le bon sens. Elle s'imaginait déjà enlever l'arrogance du sourire du troisième. Mais non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait un but, et elle s'y tiendrait sans déviations, aucune. Les vampires pour l'instant, ce n'était pas son problème.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle pense à se procurer de l'aconit.

**Merci beaucoup à mes deux toutes premières revieweuses, Chuu et Manon ;). **


	3. Chapitre 3 Investigations

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Bonne lecture :) (Les reviews sont les bienvenues bien entendu. Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui suivent la fic.)**

Chapitre 3 : Investigations

«Rien. Rien pu en tirer, déclara Caroline, désappointée, en rejoignant ses amis devant le lycée. J'espère que votre pêche aura été plus fructueuse.

Chacun raconta sa discusssion ou son altercation avec la nouvelle, fruit de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé pour en savoir plus à son sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par «quelque chose entre les deux» ? s'interrogea la blonde.

- Tu veux dire une sorte d'hybride ? crut comprendre Elena. Mais il n'y a que Klaus, c'est impossible.

- Et qu'elle soit bloquée en transition, tu crois que c'est possible ? proposa Bonnie, et se ravisa aux regards qu'on lui jeta. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses !

- Elle porte une bague, le même style que la nôtre, donc elle a sûrement des problèmes avec le soleil, en plus, c'est le signe du tatouage qu'elle porte sur le cou, dit Stefan. Comment ça pourrait être possible ? Bloquée en transition ?

- Elle a la force, du mal à se contrôler, ne boit pas de sang, récapitula la vampiresse ; ça sonne plausible.

- Mais ça n'explique pas ses yeux, fit remarquer Elena. Et puis elle devrait mourir alors. Vous avez envisagé que ce soit quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas ?

Elle était persuadée qu'ils se trompaient, mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

- Je regarderai dans mes grimoires et ceux du père de Luka en rentrant, clôtura Bonnie.

- Très bien, alors changeons de sujet. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà dit, ce qui est possible, continua Caroline, mais cette année, Mystic Falls a jugé bon de me nommer organisatrice de la cérémonie du printemps ! Mme Lockwood me l'a annoncé hier.

- La cérémonie du printemps ?

- C'est une réception qui fête le début du printemps, expliqua simplement Elena. Oui moi aussi je pense qu'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer.

- C'est n'est pas une invention, mais il ne la faisait plus depuis des années, informa Stefan.

- Cette année, si ! C'est le nouveau maire qui l'a voulu, mais c'est plus pour fêter son arrivée. Mr Lockwood, même lui, disait qu'il y avait déjà assez de fêtes comme ça, alors qu'il adorait ça. Ca a lieu dans un mois et demi, donc on va dire que j'ai le temps, ajouta la blonde. Et il faut que j'assure ; je compte bien l'impressionner ce maire. Bref, pour la danse d'ouverture, il y a des personnes désignées car elles sont "importantes" on va dire, mais j'ai aussi besoin de volontaires. Donc les filles, est-ce que ça intéresserait l'une de vous de participer ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour la danse, déclara sérieusement Bonnie.

- Moi, la dernière fois que j'ai participé à un truc comme ça, je me suis retrouvée à danser avec Damon. En plus, je suis poursuivie par le vampire le plus vieux qui existe, et par un double démoniaque. Je ne suis pas vraiment une valeur sûre, qui sait ce qui peut m'arriver un matin ? plaisanta Elena dans une tentative de dérobade.

- Ne rit pas de ces trucs-là ! s'exclama la sorcière, offusquée.

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer cachée au fin fond du monde, défendit Caroline.»

* * *

Kaelynn avait décidé de continuer le lycée. Elle longeait le terrain de basket en se promettant d'être prudente avec le prof d'histoire, même si elle appréciait son cours, sans remarquer que le groupe d'amis l'épiait. Ils l'observèrent alors qu'elle évita un ballon d'un réflexe étonnement rapide, le renvoya et fit un léger signe au joueur quand il s'excusa. Ils constatèrent, tandis qu'elle continuait sa route, imperturbable, l'air concentrée et des écouteurs dans les oreilles, qu'elle s'adaptait vite à son nouvel environnement, comme si elle avait pris la résolution de s'intégrer pour être plus tranquille. Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle leur jeta un bref regard, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion même si sa position générale à leur égard ne semblait pas être en leur faveur, et commença à monter. Dans ce contexte, Stefan savait que c'était risqué, mais il lui coupa la route :

«Kaelynn, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, avenant et bienveillant.

- Bien, répondit-elle avec une certaine appréhension, ne sachant pas comment prendre son attitude, se rappelant aussi être dans un lieu public, et essayait de le contourner mais il revenait toujours devant elle.

- Au fait, depuis quand est-ce que tu fréquentes le lycée ? continua-t-il, tenace.

Elle remarqua ce trait de caractère et savait qu'il était exagéré, ce qui ne fit qu'exarcerber son agacement. Elle ne répondit pas et le vent ramena quelques mèches sur son visage qu'elle écarta de sa main droite.

- Ouah ! s'exclama alors le jeune homme.»

A l'air de Kaelynn qui ne comprenait pas la cause de son étonnement, il s'expliqua :

«Ton tatouage... Est-ce qu'il signifie quelque chose ?

- C'est un soleil Stefan, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle poussa automatiquement ses boucles par dessus son épaule de sorte qu'elles le cachent.

- Et c'est une grosse bague que tu portes ! continua-t-il sur la même lancée. Kaelynn se retint d'hausser les sourcils à son jeu raté, puis se décida à concéder :

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas magnifique mais c'est le cadeau d'un ami.

Soit elle mentait pour ne rien révéler, soit elle disait quand même vrai et cela voulait dire qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un capable de lui fournir une telle bague, donc une sorcière. Pourtant, elle disait les ignorer comme si elle ne considérait même pas leur existence.

- Je peux la voir de plus près ? s'intéressa-t-il. Parce que j'en ai une similaire. Regarde, répondit-il en montrant la sienne, puis, comme ils se trouvaient exposés au soleil, trancha pour une question risquée mais forcément déterminante : Ça te dérangerait même de me la passer que je l'observe un peu mieux ?»

Instinctivement, Kaelynn ramena promptement son bras vers elle. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait eu le culot d'oser cette question. Sa réaction fut suivie d'un tel silence de la part du groupe qu'elle se déroba aussi vite :

«D'où vient-elle la tienne ?

- C'est un héritage de ma famille, répondit placidement Stefan.

Elle sourit ironiquement en lui adressant un regard semi-complice.

- Aussi originale que moi ton excuse, glissa-t-elle de sorte que personne d'autre que lui n'entende. Puis elle s'adressa au groupe, sur un ton sarcastique qu'elle utilisait quand elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Au fait, avez-vous fini de vouloir découvrir ce que je suis ? Parce que sérieusement, c'est...dégradant.

Elle constata à quel point sa résolution au calme et à la discrétion plongeait dans les abîmes des océans en même temps de comprendre leur comportement face à l'inquiétude qu'elle inspirait.

- Et puis finalement, vous n'avez pas l'air si désagréables, et je suis facilement influençable, alors...vous pourriez changer de tactique. Et c'est juste un conseil.»

La cloche sonna et elle se rendit en cours. De toute la matinée, ils ne la quittèrent pas des yeux et le poids de leurs regards posés sur elle l'agitait. Étaient-ils donc déterminés à la mettre en colère ? Elle résisterait coûte de coûte, et contiendrait ses émotions dans un contrôle d'elle-même en progression. Elle ne leur donnerait pas satisfaction. Il lui semblait même que le professeur d'histoire l'observait étrangement pendant qu'il faisait son cours, comme pour déceler ce qu'ils auraient aimé voir écrit sur son front.

* * *

La propriété des Lockwood était incroyablement imposante, néanmoins Kaelynn avait une mauvaise impression de déjà vu, quand on vint l'accueillir :

«Enfin te voilà, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ? s'exclama Carole Lockwood.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps, je suis encore en train de m'installer, s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Oui, ton chalet n'est pas forcément la demeure la plus accueillante qui soit, mais tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir habiter ici ? Depuis que Tyler n'est plus là, la maison est si vide.

- Carole, votre maison est tellement grande que même si votre fils était là, elle paraîtrait vide. Non, je préfère habiter sur le terrain de mes ascendants, bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment ce que c'était.

- Justement, voici ce que tu es venue chercher, reprit son hôte en lui tendant un dossier.»

Kaelynn la remercia et voulut savoir qui avait fait construire le chalet sur ce terrain, mais Carole répondit que c'était son mari qui gérait ça, alors elle se retira.

Madame Lockwood la raccompagnait sur le porche quand elle vit un homme descendre d'une autre voiture qui venait de se garer. Il était brun, soigneusement coiffé, pas très grand, et portait un costume visiblement neuf.

«Je te présente le nouveau maire de Mystic Falls, déclara Carole alors qu'il venait vers elles. Monsieur Bradwick, voici Kaelynn Brown, la toute dernière habitante de la ville.

- Oh, enchanté, répondit le maire sans prêter vraiment attention, quand il songea : Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de la famille Brown, je crois que c'est...

- ...la famille accolyte des Lockwood depuis les débuts de Mystic Falls. Elle s'est faite remarquée pour s'impliquer autant dans les affaires de la ville qu'une famille fondatrice, récita Kaelynn, tout en se remémorant à quel point sa génération en était plutôt allée à l'encontre.

- Je pensais que la lignée s'était arrêtée il y a longtemps, ajouta Monsieur Bradwick, intrigué.

Dans le mille. Elle s'était arrêtée en 1879 très exactement, avec le scandale de la Fraternité Noire qui avait impliqué son décès, songea la jeune fille. A présent, elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas assez connaisseur de l'histoire de la ville pour savoir ça.

- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas...je suis la preuve que non, reprit-elle avec un sourire chargé de disperser ses possibles soupçons. Mais dites-moi, que savez-vous d'autre sur les familles de Mystic Falls ?»

Le maire et elle discutèrent encore un peu puis, quand elle fut sûre que rien de ce qu'il savait ne l'inquiétait, il commença une discussion avec Carole Lockwood et elle pu partir rassurée.

* * *

Le voilà, une nouvelle fois dans les bois, n'avait-il donc pas mieux à faire ? Son frère devait à cet instant même être en train de savourer de bons moments avec celle qui rassemblerait sa vie en un seul morceau, et puisqu'elle n'était pas disponible pour lui, les morceaux traînaient ça et là. Toutefois, ils ne chômaient pas. Une peau en début de décomposition, des veines morbidement saillantes, des crocs encore sortis recouverts de sang, les yeux récemment vidés du regard affamé qui les habitait ; le vampire n'était pas mort depuis plus d'une heure. Mais il y a une heure, à la tombée de la nuit, Damon se trouvait déjà dans la forêt, et il n'avait rien entendu de particulier. Autre détail, et pas des moindres ; il n'y avait aucune trace de pieu ou de blessure quelconque au niveau du cœur, seulement quelques brûlures de verveine. C'est alors qu'à la faible lumière de la Lune, il les vit scintiller. Les crocs du vampire, du moins le sang qui les recouvrait, avait la composition de n'importe quel sang humain, à la différence qu'il était constellé de particules dorés brillantes comme de l'or, et que l'odeur qui en émanait jusqu'au nez de Damon quand il s'était trop approché était excessivement alléchante. Il ne put retenir ses propres crocs de se manifester, alors il s'éloigna rapidement. Ce ne devait pas être pour rien que ce sang se trouvait sur un cadavre de vampire.

* * *

Il lui semblait que le maire parlait des événements de la ville comme s'il récitait un cours qu'il avait du apprendre par cœur avant de prendre fonction. Il n'était pas sincèrement intéressé, donc il ne représentait pas un danger. Néanmoins, l'angoisse était quand même montée en elle, et, se garant devant le chalet, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, vecteur d'apaisement. Elle se reprocha même de s'être trop inquiétée pour si peu, quand son regard croisa le dossier laissé sur le siège passager.

L'ayant parcouru, elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se tourna vers l'extérieur pour mieux observer l'endroit. A la place de la maison qu'elle regardait de sa place, il y avait eu un grand manoir, celui des Brown, le sien. La forêt a rapidement envahit le terrain qui l'entourait après que la demeure ait brûlée en 1898, et ils n'avaient rien reconstruit jusqu'à dix ans auparavant. Qui avait pu faire construire ça ? La question lui trottait dans la tête ; ce ne pouvait être qu'un membre d'une famille fondatrice pour en avoir le droit, et alors, quel en était le motif ? Elle avait spécialement été mise au nom de sa famille, la réserve était pleine de denrées, la voiture avait la clé sur le contact. C'était impeccable, c'était comme spécialement fait pour elle, c'était suspect. Le chalet n'était pas exceptionnellement agencé ni même attirant, et sa position par rapport à la ville ne laissait qu'une seule solution : il constituait un avant-poste, un endroit fait pour un chasseur.

* * *

«On a un problème frangin.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut inquiéter mon frère l'invincible ? s'étonna Stefan, paisiblement allongé sur son canapé.

- C'est le troisième, déclara simplement celui-ci.

L'élan d'humour qui traversait le vampire se volatilisa aussitôt et il se releva.

- De vampires morts ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a un chasseur de vampires dans les parages ?

- Non, ce n'est pas du travail de chasseur de vampires ça, affirma assurément l'aîné. Deux avait du sang supernaturel sur les dents et l'autre avait le cœur transpercé, mais pas par un pieu.

Il se servait un verre et le portait à sa bouche quand il réalisa qu'il le tenait un peu trop fermement, et alors, le reposa doucement dans l'effort de se calmer.

- Écoute, s'il y avait un autre Originel à Mystic Falls, je pense qu'on le saurait, relativisa son frère. Comme Damon ne daignait pas tourner la tête vers lui et préférait observer un vieux tableau, comme il faisait quand il était contrarié, Stefan reprit avec précaution : J'ai remarqué que..., depuis que Katherine a disparu, tu es beaucoup plus sur tes gardes. Normalement, ça aurait du faire l'effet inverse.

- Elle s'enfuit on ne sait où et nous abandonne alors qu'on sait que Klaus peut débarquer n'importe quand !

- Nous abandonne ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de parler d'elle comme de quelqu'un de confiance ? Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais te trouver une occupation, tant qu'on n'a pas à affronter de danger direct, réfléchit-il, puis essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, sentant son inquiétude. Et si je t'inscrivais à la danse de la célébration du printemps qu'organise Caroline ? Ça serait géant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu te prends pour moi ou quoi ? s'offusqua soudain Damon en le regardant enfin. C'est quoi pour toi un danger direct, sinon des cadavres dans une forêt à deux cents mètres d'ici et ce sentiment d'oppression qui a envahi la ville ?

- Alors tu le sens toi aussi ?

- C'est de moins en moins supportable.»

Damon était futé, assez pour faire le lien entre cette ambiance étrange et la jeune fille toute aussi étrange qui venait d'emménager à Mystic Falls. Mais il lui faudrait quelques jours pour pouvoir supporter de s'approcher de nouveau, qu'il prévit de mettre à contribution pour essayer une autre technique. Il la trouvait plus sûre, et même plus pacifique, ce qui n'était pas tellement pour le réjouir, mais il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre s'il devait attaquer de front sa voisine de forêt.

«Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous faire part, commença-t-il, se donnant l'impression de consulter un psychologue, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'ai retrouvé trois vampires morts dans la forêt depuis le début de la semaine, et nous ne sommes que mercredi. Ce n'est certainement pas un chasseur de vampires, et avant d'estimer que c'est une bonne chose, écoutez. J'ai vu comment ils ont été assassinés, et je me dis que la personne qui a fait ça, si c'est une personne, est beaucoup plus forte qu'un simple vampire, et sûrement beaucoup plus dangereuse, et tout aussi mal intentionnée qu'eux.

- Vous me faîtes peur Damon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je soupçonne déjà quelqu'un, mais je vais d'abord vérifier et quand j'en serais sûr, je vous donnerai son nom.

- Faites ce qu'il faut pour protéger cette ville.»

Il aimait ce genre de phrase. Etre libre de gérer l'affaire comme il le voulait, de son propre chef et même de pouvoir y prendre plaisir : Avoir carte-blanche, c'était le pied, surtout venant du shérif.

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Et merci à 02melanienie et Kagome-chan35, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup beaucoup aidé !**

**Juste un mot à Kagome-chan35** **: **

Pour le "il y a plus d'un siècle ou deux" (Chap1), ça passe parce que à Mystic Falls, il y a des familles fondatrices présentes depuis bien longtemps.

Et Stefan a des réactions étranges c'est vrai mais il y a une raison à cela. Kaelynn n'est pas une Lockwood bien qu'elle ait quelques rapports avec cette famille, et elle ne sera pas une Mary-Sue ! J'avoue que je m'y suis vraiment mal prise au début. Pour le reste, tu as entièrement raison, et ta review m'a beaucoup plus aidée que dégoutée.

**Et aussi un petit mot pour 02melanienie**** : **

Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont aidé et me rassurent ! Je suis contente que mes changements améliorent la fic, c'est vrai que mon premier écrit ne donnait vraiment pas l'effet recherché. Je vais aussi rendre le discours des enfants un peu moins soutenu, j'avoue que c'est beaucoup pour des enfants même pour l'époque. Bref, j'ai mis du temps pour modifier ce chapitre, mais gros Bug d'ordi (je pensais que les gens qui disaient ça se trouvaient juste une excuse, mais malheureusement non) et j'ai du changer d'ordinateur alors que j'avais tous mes fichiers sur l'autre ! Horrible ! Bref, je raconte un peu ma vie là. Merci encore !


	4. Chapitre 4 Confrontations perturbées

**[Ré-écrit]**

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient_

Chapitre 4 : Confrontations perturbées

Comme le temps passait vite. Elle était la moins bien placée pour constater ça, ou au contraire, peut être la mieux, néanmoins, l'objet de son observation avait bel et bien prit le temps et l'avait même subit. La pierre était devenue plus sombre, effaçant presque le nom qu'elle désespérait de voir encore et encore, plus rien qu'un nom gravé dans une roche qui ne tiendra sûrement pas les prochains siècles. Ça, c'était ce qui était censé représenter et honorer la vie d'un homme qui s'était battu pour sauver sa famille, pour protéger sa sœur. Et en retour, elle avait été l'origine de toutes ses souffrances. S'il y avait à blâmer, ce n'était pas la piteuse pierre tombale, mais bien la miséreuse fille qui s'obstinait à rester plantée devant. Une part d'elle pleine de honte lui ordonnait de détourner la tête, alors que celle du respect préconisait le contraire. Ce dilemme avec elle-même s'apprêtait à la torturer un peu plus quand il fut interrompu par ses sens. Son corps s'éveilla de lui-même et ramena son esprit à lui. Elle regarda doucement autour d'elle avant de tranquillement se relever, pour se promener le long du cimetière. Elle ne remarquait pas les noms cette fois, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Son objectif était de s'approcher assez discrètement d'un arbre derrière lequel se cachait son observateur, et fort heureusement, il y avait une tombe tout près. Elle était dans un mauvais jour, il risquait de prendre un coup dont il ne se remettrai pas, quoi qu'ils ne s'en remettaient jamais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe tout en sentant sa respiration se faire plus silencieuse et ses doigts se crisper contre le tronc dans un effort de dissimulation.

Les instincts resurgirent et il ne put s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne l'immobilise. Un sourire mauvais lui vint naturellement quand elle leva la main pour lui porter le coup fatal. Ses yeux manifestaient la créature incontrôlable en laquelle elle s'était abandonnée pour s'échapper de sa détresse. Mais l'autre créature en face d'elle au contraire tenait à la vie, et sa main retint la jeune fille par le poignet avant qu'elle ne lui prenne son cœur, et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut.

* * *

Un arrêt net fut suivi d'un retour oculaire normal. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, sans pouvoir dire un mot, essayant simplement de reprendre une respiration adéquate et de faire face au vampire qu'elle venait d'épargner, ne sachant même pas pourquoi au juste. C'était un mauvais jour.

«Donc c'est ça que tu fais ? Tu chasses les vampires ? comprit-il, encore sous le choc.

- Non, déclara-t-elle sans hésitation. Je ne les chasse pas.»

Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Qu'allait-il tenter de faire d'elle ? Son histoire l'intéressait, et il semblait être bien implanté en ville, c'était assez pour lui laisser la vie sauve le temps qu'elle en apprenne plus. Mais il fit un pas vers elle.

«Hé, ça va ?»

C'est tout ? Était-ce vraiment ce qui le préoccupait en venant l'épier ? N'était-ce pas pathétique pour un vampire ? Non, juste inhabituel, le pathétique, lui, allait inévitablement se manifester dans la minute, effet collatéral de sa transformation.

Le visage du vampire se crispa, ses yeux rougirent, ses dents montrèrent leur face agressive, alors qu'il semblait dépourvu de choix. Quand son regard croisa la jeune fille, il n'était définitivement plus le même.

Elle trébucha. Qui était le pathétique à présent ? Dans quelques secondes, il se jetterait sur elle, et l'énergie que ses yeux transmettaient annonçait qu'elle allait souffrir.

«Non Stefan !»

Un végétarien, ça ne pouvait être que ça pour qu'il éprouve une telle envie apte à l'effrayer. Alors elle se releva, tâchant de ne pas oublier ses propres capacités de défense. La course n'en faisait pas partie, et pourtant elle se mit à courir. Sa maison était à un peu plus d'un kilomètre, c'était accomplissable sans qu'une goutte de son sang ne parvienne à sa bouche.

Elle passa le pas de la porte et s'effondra de soulagement. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de l'unique fois où elle avait rencontré ce type de malade et les cris que ça lui avait coûté pour qu'il meure. Il fallait à présent qu'elle se rassure pour arrêter de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. L'effet allait s'estomper rapidement. Il retournerait aussitôt chez lui avec une chance sur deux d'avoir tout oublié.

Déconcertée, perdue, on pouvait appeler ça comme on le souhaitait, c'était une journée où Kaelynn déviait complètement du rationnel qu'elle voulait s'imposer pour être plus efficace. Quand elle le rappela à l'ordre, il mit en jeu les conséquences de l'altercation avec Stefan et sa dangereuse position qui allait s'en suivre. Il fallait qu'elle retourne lui parler.

* * *

Il ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne frappe et en voyant son air interrogé, il chuchota «L'odeur.» en guise d'explication. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle apparaissait si troublé quand elle changea soudain d'attitude.

«Salut. Je peux entrer ?

- Non, répondit-il d'une fausse gentillesse.

- Tant pis.»

Elle passa la porte alors que le vampire protestait.

«Ah, c'est trop facile ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation toi.

- Tais-toi, coupa Kaelynn nonchalamment, se prenant alors à observer l'intérieur du manoir.

- Euh, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'exclama Damon comme s'il estimait qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait.

- A moins que tu ne saches où se trouve ton frère, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, continua Kaelynn, ailleurs, dont le bruit qu'occasionnait les caprices du vampire ne faisait qu'importuner.»

Il ne sembla pas digérer son attitude. De plus, elle était venue d'elle-même, et si elle ne se montrait pas agressive, elle n'était pas aimable non plus, ce qui était assez pour remettre en cause sa décision de ne pas l'attaquer. Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle regardait toujours ailleurs, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et d'un faux air attentionné, fit un geste sec pour lui briser la nuque. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut de l'air entre ses doigts. Kaelynn mit peu de temps à réapparaître derrière lui, assez pour avoir perdu le contrôle. Elle le saisit par le cou et le tira en arrière, un nouveau sourire se manifestant.

Son action fut rompu par le pieu qu'elle intercepta. Levant la tête, elle comprit que Stefan était entré et protégeait son frère. Elle constatait comme son initiative de départ se transformait en son contraire quand Damon, qu'elle avait lâchée par la même occasion, tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau, mais elle l'esquiva aussi facilement qu'un guépard peut fuir un lion. Il la poussa contre un mur pour tenter de l'immobiliser, recevant pour réponse un genou dans le ventre. Le cadet se précipita alors sur elle mais d'un geste de la main, traversa la pièce en sens inverse, faisant glisser le tapis avec lui. Puis Damon revint à la charge, assez déterminé pour que la jeune fille décide d'user vraiment sa force. Elle le poussa si fort qu'il passa à l'étage supérieur, à travers la barrière en bois qui fermait la mezzanine et dont un morceau se joncha au même endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Il l'enleva douloureusement, et regarda comment se portait Kaelynn. Il vit ses yeux reprendre forme normale et alors, il eut juste le temps de sentir sa panique avant de la voir fuir en courant.

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir, elles ne distinguèrent pas pourquoi l'ambiance se faisait lourde, mais devinèrent que quelque chose avait du se passer à l'humeur de Damon. Assis sur le canapé, le vampire ne cessait de râler. Il essuyait du sang avec une serviette quand Stefan approcha, un reste de parapet en bois dans les mains.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Elena comme une question devenue habituelle.

- Une tornade aux cheveux bruns, éluda Damon alors que sa blessure guérissait.

- Katherine ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Non, pas une garce au cheveux bruns...hm, quoi que ?

- C'était Kaelynn, expliqua alors Stefan.

- Kaelynn t'a transpercé le ventre ? s'étonna Caroline.

- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? répliqua l'aîné des Salvatore.

- J'ai trouvé un vampire mort dans la forêt, pas très loin d'ici, annonça la blonde.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, s'indigna Damon.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te tuer ? continua Elena.

- Elle a pété un câble ! commença-t-il, croyant se discréditer. Elle entre comme ça, à son aise, puis me dit qu'elle veut parler à Stefan et puis elle m'ajoute de me taire !

- Je vois, donc tu as répliqué.

- J'ai essayé. La suite se voit.

- Donc apparemment elle est forte, remarqua la blonde. Tu sais pourquoi elle voulait te voir Stefan ?

- Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'excuser de m'avoir brisé le poignet au lycée.

- Elle aurait amené un bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats, objecta son frère.

- Elle m'a attaquée dans les bois tout à l'heure, concéda-t-il alors, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'était plus elle-même ! Ses yeux étaient différents, et elle ne m'aurait même pas reconnue si je ne l'y avais forcée. Et ensuite, c'est moi qui l'ait poursuivie à mon tour.

- Poursuivie, dans quel sens ? soupçonna sa petite amie.

- Dans le sens où il voulait la bouffer, comme tous les vampires ici présents, déduit Damon dans un sourire sans joie. La prochaine fois que je la vois, je la tue.»

* * *

Et de l'alcool maintenant. De mieux en mieux. De quoi terminer la journée en beauté, sans ironie intentionnelle. D'où venait ce liquide fascinant, qui s'imposait en elle dès qu'elle en prenait une gorgée ? Son regard dériva sur le bar. Le brun usé essayait de lui raconter une histoire, mais un frisson la parcourut et la seule qu'elle se remémorait fut la version où tous les vampires terminaient là, où elle s'approchait, retirait sa bague un instant, à moitié seulement, et sortait en attendant qu'ils tombent dans le piège. Elle était faite pour ça, alors pourquoi cela l'angoissait toujours autant ? La conséquence s'en suit aussitôt, quand une présence se fit sentir derrière elle et qu'elle se retourna le bras levé dans un réflexe de préservation.

«Ouow, du calme ! On a trop bu on dirait !

- C'est juste de la limonade, affirma-t-elle en levant le verre. Je ne bois pas.

- Et c'est parce que tu ne bois pas et que ce n'est pas de la vodka que tu es toute pâle, hein ?

- J'avais demandé de la limonade ! s'offusqua-t-elle mais sa plainte ne portait pas.

- Bon, de toute façon j'ai fini ma journée, je suppose que je vais faire une bonne action en te raccompagnant chez toi ? se proposa-t-il.

- Et tu es ? riposta la jeune fille.

- Matt, on s'est parlé ici même hier seulement !

- Désolée, je comptais les bouteilles sur l'étagère.

- Je me disais bien. Allez viens.»

* * *

A la première occasion, Elena isola Stefan.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh, oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, la rassura son petit ami avec un sourire.

- N'use pas de ce sourire pour me persuader de quelque chose qui est faux. De quoi parlait Damon ? Tu voulais la tuer, tu en avais envie ?

- Pas la tuer, je voulais juste son sang, s'expliqua le vampire, et au regard de la brune, sut que c'était une mauvaise réponse. J'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Katherine qui est partie, du danger qui pèse sur toi, ou alors à cause du peu de sang humain que je bois chaque jour, pourtant je le gère plutôt bien ça non ? Ou alors tout simplement de Kaelynn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Kaelynn ? demanda Elena. Pourquoi tu l'as attaquée ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis tout de suite plus contrarié quand elle est là. J'ai beaucoup plus envie de son sang que de celui de n'importe quel humain, et en ce moment même, j'en ai encore envie, oui. C'est comme une impulsion qui tape et qui use ma résistance.

- C'est donc ça l'impression dont vous parlez ? comprit sa petite amie alors qu'il acquiesçait, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tu es quelqu'un de fort Stefan, la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et c'est peu de le dire. Je te prie de ne pas te laisser déstabiliser par tout ça ou alors c'est moi qui sera déstabilisée, et si cette histoire avec Kaelynn te perturbe vraiment, on avisera.»

Il acquiesça sans plus réfléchir et se libéra dans un baiser.

* * *

Elle avait du se montrer désagréable pour qu'il s'en tienne à la laisser à l'entrée. Ça avait beau être une gentille initiative, ça ne faisait que plus la contrarier, et, en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle conclut qu'elle avait tout gâché avec absolument tout le monde. Le sommeil l'appelait autant que sa boisson faisait rage dans son cerveau, mais elle préféra s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. La seule chose imperturbable qui subsistait était son tatouage, qu'elle fixait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Puis elle sortit un collier d'un des tiroirs, un médaillon sur lequel était gravé le nom de sa famille. Elle l'ouvrit. La tristesse brute, après quelques essais toute la journée, se manifesta réellement quand elle posa les yeux sur les deux portraits.

_Flash-back__ :_

_ Une petite fille, âgée d'une douzaine d'années, courait sur l'herbe. Elle cherchait et appelait «Jason ! Jason !». Celui-ci était assis sur un rocher au bord d'une falaise avec une autre petite fille, et lui disait, prenant un ton pour effrayer «Regarde là-bas, on peut apercevoir la caverne du Loup, pleine de traces de griffes... C'est mon père qui m'a raconté cette histoire, on dit qu'il mange les humains ! Et à droite, c'est la forêt des Damnés, Père m'interdit d'y aller, car ça grouille d'horribles bêtes sauvages.»_

_ La petite fille les rejoignit sur les falaises et s'exclama :_

_ «Frère, je t'aurais vraiment cherché partout ! Père dit qu'il faut rentrer car il est tard, et la forêt des Damnés n'est pas très loin d'ici. Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Kaelynn, te voilà ! répondit son frère, ignorant involontairement son inquiétude dans sa joie naturelle. Je voulais montrer les falaises à Lisa. Je trouve cet endroit magnifique._

_- À peine dix ans et déjà en train d'essayer d'impressionner ces demoiselles ? plaisanta sa sœur Allez, il est temps de rentrer. Ne restez pas là, vous risqueriez de tomber. Et il va pleuvoir._

_- Je voudrais rester encore un peu, s'il te plaaaît Kaelynn, demanda Jason._

_- Non, c'est impossible. Père nous a bien signalé de ne pas être trop près de la forêt. _

_- Mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Monsieur Lockwood, dit Jason, et d'après eux, il n'y aurait presque plus de damnés depuis la fin de la guerre de sécession, il y a huit ans._

_- Tu es bien renseigné, c'est bien. Mais s'il n'y en a presque plus, il y en a toujours, lui fit déduire Kaelynn._

_- Mais les falaises sont tellement belles, dit Lisa avec un sourire niais. Oh, ça y est il pleut !»_

_ Cette pluie se transforma vite en averse et les enfants furent trempées en quelques minutes._

_ «Allez Jason, rentrons ! ordonna sa sœur._

_- Non, je souhaite rester ici, répondit celui-ci, entêté._

_- Mais tu vas tomber malade ! dit Kaelynn._

_- Veux-tu rester Lisa ? demanda Jason.»_

_ La petite fille hocha la tête, et les deux enfants croisèrent les bras en regardant Kaelynn d'un air déterminé, malgré la pluie. Alors Kaelynn attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira «Allez viens !». Il résista et tira pour que sa sœur le lâche. Seulement il bouscula Lisa qui glissa et disparut dans un cri. Les deux enfants regardèrent par-dessus la falaise, effrayés et trempés, et tout d'un coup, Jason se mit à hurler. Il se tenait la tête irraisonnablement. Il demanda à sa sœur ce qui lui arrivait, paniqué, mais elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui, quand elle distingua les yeux de son frère devenir jaunes._

_ «Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Non, ça voudrait dire que tout est vrai ! s'écria-t-elle. _

_- Kaelynn, de quoi parles-tu ? Ahh !_

_- Jason, j'ai à te parler de ce que m'a enseigné le vieux Gilbert sur les monstres de la région. Je pense, j-je pense que tu es un loup-garou, annonça-t-elle, incertaine._

_- Je ne crois pas avoir compris Kaelynn, mais, je t'en prie aide-moi !_

_- Jason, je te promets de t'aider et de te protéger jusqu'à ma mort, m'entends-tu ?»_

_Il acquiesça, désespéré, et promit qu'il en ferait de même. Elle serra son frère fort dans ses bras, malgré le déluge qui continuait de s'abattre._

Elle glissa, dévala, se fracassa contre le portrait du jeune garçon de dix ans. Une larme, une seule, était-ce tout ce dont elle était capable ? Une nausée lui traversa l'estomac pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, et elle lâcha le collier qui se referma en tombant sur la commode, montrant son dos où était gravé l'an 1872, pour se réfugier dans son lit et espérer que le sommeil rattrape ses cauchemars.


	5. Chaptitre 5  Début des révélations

**[Ré-écrit]**

Chapitre 5 : Début des révélations

Un barbecue par une des rares belle journée d'hiver, cela faisait si longtemps. Elle appréciait le simple fait d'observer ses amis savourer un bon repas quand Caroline se leva et demanda l'attention.

«J'ai la liste des participants à la danse d'ouverture de la cérémonie du printemps ! s'exclama celle-ci. Par contre, je n'ai que les noms, je n'ai pas encore associé les danseurs. Donc, sans plus attendre ! Dansera :

Monsieur Bradwick, le nouveau maire. Carole Lockwood, et je crois que je vais les faire danser ensemble tous les deux. Patie Samson, c'est une capricieuse mais elle danse bien. Kyle Anderson, le nouvel adjoint au maire. Kaelynn Brown, dernière habitante de la ville. John Kinnan, un volontaire. Caroline Forbes, en tant qu'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls. Matt Donovan, volontaire sous la menace. Hélène Fell, famille fondatrice. Elena Gilbert et Jérémy Gilbert, famille fondatrice. Damon Salvatore et Stefan Salvatore, famille fondatrice. Marina Bradwick, la fille du maire.»

Son annonce laissa place à de nombreux bruits de protestation :

«Hé, comment ça se fait que je suis sur cette liste moi ? s'indigna Damon en jetant un regard accusateur à son frère.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, rit la blonde. Relativise, ce n'est pas toi qui rechigne constamment à danser comme si tu ne savais pas esquisser quelques pas.»

Le regard accusateur adressé à son frère se changea en un grand sourire un brin moqueur.

«Moi j'hésite, mais qui donc sera ma partenaire de danse ? plaisanta Matt en feignant d'ignorer sa petite amie.

- Comment ça se fait que Kaelynn soit dans ta liste, Caroline ? demanda Bonnie.

- Recommandation de Carole Lockwood dans le projet d'aide à l'insertion des nouveaux arrivants.

- Elle sait très bien s'intégrer, fit remarquer Damon en posant la main sur l'endroit de sa blessure de la veille.»

Un bref silence s'ensuivit que Jérémy brisa aussitôt.

«Bon, je propose une partie de jeux vidéos !

- Oh non, il faut beau, vous ne voulez pas sortir ? protesta sa sœur.

- Moi je marche ! s'écria Matt.

- Fais gaffe, je vais t'écrabouiller mini-Gilbert, menaça Damon.

- Très bien, laissons-les dans leur caverne et allons profiter du soleil dans le jardin entre filles, décida Caroline.»

Les garçons se pressèrent sur le canapé, tandis que les filles restèrent finalement discuter dans la cuisine. Matt et Jérémy étaient en équipe contre Damon et Alaric, qui les avait rejoint entre temps :

«Si j'avais su qu'un jour, je jouerais aux jeux-vidéos dans la même équipe que toi, dit-il au vampire.

- Allez, du nerf Matt, les jeunes contre les vieux, on gagne forcément, s'exclama Jérémy.

- Quoi, comment ça les jeunes contre les vieux ? s'offusqua Damon. Tu vas voir les jeunes contre les vieux !»

«Dites, vous trouvez pas ça un peu moyen-âgeux les filles qui débarrassent et les mecs qui vont jouer ? s'interrogea Bonnie.

- Si tu enlèves l'anachronisme du jeu-vidéo, alors oui c'est super moyenâgeux, remarqua Elena.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Quelle misogynie ! s'indigna subitement Caroline.»

En disant ça, elle attrapa ses deux meilleures amies par le bras et les amena dans le salon. En quelques secondes, Bonnie et Caroline prirent les places de Jérémy et de Matt, Jenna et Elena, celles d'Alaric et Damon, et commencèrent une partie :

«Comment on fait ? demanda la blonde, appuyant sur tous les boutons sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va gagner, déclara Elena.

- Tu fais cooomme ça, expliqua Bonnie à son amie.

- Ils se sont couchés vite les garçons ! remarqua Jenna.

- Petits joueurs, plaisanta Bonnie.

- Ooh... Merde ! s'exclama Caroline.»

En disant cela, elle avait cassé la manette en deux à trop forcer dessus, ce qui eut le mérite de faire naître un énorme fou rire chez le groupe. Puis l'écran afficha que l'équipe de Caroline avait gagné et Elena s'étonna, toujours en riant, puis rit soudain beaucoup moins et appuya sur tous les boutons en répétant qu'il y avait erreur.

* * *

Stefan, lui, s'était occupé à nettoyer le barbecue après le repas. Damon le rejoignit dans une remarque du type «On joue à la fée du logis maintenant ?». Mais son frère profita de la sonnerie de la porte qu'il venait d'entendre pour l'ignorer. Damon l'arrêta du bras et lui lança un regard qu'il comprit aussitôt. De son côté, Caroline fut aussi alertée mais tâcha de ne pas le laisser transparaître devant ses amies.

«Je sais. Autant savoir ce qu'elle veut. Si tu ne supportes pas, ne t'approche pas.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux résister mieux que moi toi ? s'indigna l'aîné.

- Depuis que c'est nécessaire.»

Il alla finalement ouvrir, mais marqua néanmoins une pause en la voyant en face de lui, sans la porte pour contenir l'oppression. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence qui en devenait presque morbide :

«Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle, remarquant à quel point son approche était piteuse.

- Salut..., répondit Stefan, tout aussi doué. Est-ce que ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux ! continua Kaelynn dans un sourire menteur, sans vouloir entrer. Oh, j'ai pu paraître...bizarre hier soir oui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le vampire, interrogé.»

Damon, qui écoutait la conversation en gardant ses distances, ne put que reconnaître le mérite de son frère à s'approcher si près, seule la main qui tenait la porte, crispée contre le bois, trahissant ses émotions :

«Eh bien, je venais te présenter mes excuses. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée, expliqua-t-elle telle une enfant, mais parfois je perds le contrôle, je dis et je fais n'importe quoi et je m'emporte et...

- C'est bon, l'arrêta Stefan. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, ça se voyait, et c'est moi qui ait commencé.

Oh non frangin ! Ne cherche pas à faire la paix ! C'est comme inviter le diable à séjourner sous le même toit, songea Damon, remarquant le nombre de fois où c'était déjà arrivé.

- Tu connais ça toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. Comment tu t'en sors ?

- Aussi mal que toi j'imagine, répondit le vampire, puis se décida : Ok, disons que je m'en sors un peu mieux, mais si tu veux que je te vienne en aide, il faut que j'en sache plus sur toi.

- Je te dirai tout ce que je peux te dire, accepta-t-elle.»

* * *

Stefan s'éloigna de la porte et continua la discussion à l'écart :

«Commence par me dire qui tu es, en vrai.

- Kaelynn Brown, déclara-t-elle. Je tue les vampires, mais ça tu l'as deviné. Si tu en as trouvé dans la forêt, c'était moi. J'étais déjà perdue au cimetière, et quand ton frère en a rajouté, j'ai explosé. Je ne m'en excuse pas, mais toi, je ne voulais que te parler, et mon gros problème, c'est que je ne me contrôle pas, j'ai l'impression d'être une furie qui détruit tout ce qui bouge.»

Stefan la fixa un moment, pensif, troublé, réfléchit pour enfin lui dire qu'il y avait une personne plus apte que lui pour lui venir en aide.

Cette chambre paraissait si ordinaire. Les décorations aux murs, les livres qui se bagarraient sur la table de chevet, les vêtements qui s'empilaient au bord du lit, le petit réveil rose. On ne faisait pas qu'y dormir, on y vivait. La personne à qui elle appartenait s'y impliquait trop pour être un vampire.

«Donc..., commença Caroline, sans savoir quoi dire.

- C'est ta chambre ? s'étonna Kaelynn, et la blonde acquiesça. Depuis quand es-tu morte ?

- Un mois, répondit-elle en cachant l'effet que pouvait avoir des paroles aussi directes mais sans en être moins frustrée, ce qui ajoutait à la frustration déjà occasionnée par sa simple présence. Pourtant, elle sentait que la jeune fille n'avait pas eu pour intention de la blesser, comme si la mort lui était égale.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée que je vienne, déclara Kaelynn en se levant, remarquant la gêne occasionnée.

- Oh, non, non, reste, assura la blonde. Je ne sais juste pas par où commencer, hésita-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

- Tu veux dire, que je me transforme en quelqu'un de problématique ? Ça fait déjà un beau nombre d'années.

_Flash-back:_

_ Kaelynn portait un robe d'époque, ce qu'elle omit volontairement de préciser à Caroline pour ne pas lui donner d'indice sur le siècle, et était occupée à courir après quelqu'un autour d'une auberge abandonnée. Elle paraissait furieuse, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant caractéristique. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un lac, plus loin derrière, à l'écart des habitations. _

_ Un jeune homme courait lui aussi, passa devant l'auberge, regarda autour de lui, quand enfin il la vit. Il la rattrapa, agenouillée près d'un arbre, alors qu'elle se trouvait occupée à décompresser sa colère sur un vampire._

_ «Trois ans de labeur Kaelynn, et je te retrouve enfin ! Lâche le donc, tu vois bien qu'il est déjà mort !»_

_ La jeune femme se retourna, et il comprit dans son regard qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'il connaissait, alors son attitude se fit moins assurée._

_ «S'il te plaît, rentrons veux-tu ? continua-t-il, défiant. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, et, quoi qu'on en pense, notre mariage traîne._

_- Mon cher William, sourit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, rouge de sang. Kaelynn n'est plus là, et elle ne réapparaîtra certainement pas pour toi, sorcier contrefait.»_

_ Le visage du jeune homme changea à mesure que la colère se manifesta. La seconde suivante, il lançait un sort dans une langue inconnue et ce fut au tour de Kaelynn de perdre toute assurance, son grand sourire se changeant en une crispation paniquée, puis elle perdit connaissance. William l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la prit sur son épaule._

_ Il pénétra dans une crypte où il la déposa. Il s'approcha d'un mur qu'il tapota pour sortir un livre d'une fente entre les pierres. Il en retira la poussière, lut la formule qu'il s'apprêtait à réciter. Puis il reprit la jeune femme, ouvrit la tombe qui occupait le fond de l'endroit et la plaça dedans. Il récita son sort et un halo se forma autour d'elle avant que le cercueil de pierre ne se referme._

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le récit de la jeune fille :

«Caroline, où étais-tu ? demanda une femme en uniforme. Oh, je ne savais pas qu'on avait une invitée.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je m'appelle Kaelynn Brown, avisa celle-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Elle est nouvelle au lycée, ajouta Caroline, on choisit les musiques des danses pour la cérémonie.

- Bien, je vous laisse tranquille alors, dit Elizabeth Forbes.

- Oui, fais donc ça, répondit sa fille.»

Elle ressortit et Kaelynn s'exclama :

«Ta mère est shérif !

- Oui, marmonna la jeune blonde, contrariée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier ? constata la brune.

- Pour faire court ; au début je lui en voulais à cause du départ de mon père, alors nos relations se sont refroidies, débita-t-elle. Et maintenant que je suis vampire, et elle anti-vampires, je me dis que...mais je l'aime c'est sûr, c'est ma mère, c'est juste que...

- Caroline, on se calme, tu n'es pas un assassin, enfin pas un récidiviste.

- Comment tu sais ces choses-là ?

- Ça se voit facilement avec un peu d'entraînement.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux tuer Damon.

- Je sais que c'est votre ami, alors je n'interviendrai que s'il commet une erreur. Et je croyais que c'était toi qui devait m'aider, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison, se reprit la jeune fille. Donc tu dis...tu dis qu'il t'a enfermé dans une tombe ? Ton propre fiancé ?

- Je ne me suis réveillée qu'en 2010.

- Sérieusement ? Et depuis quand étais-tu là-dedans ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps ? s'interrogea Caroline, quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Et qui c'est à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée, peut être une dizaine d'années. En sortant de la forêt, j'ai trouvé Nicolas, un homme qui m'a amenée à Atlanta. Je vivais dans un motel et je passais mes journées dans un bar, à observer les gens. Il m'a aidée à rattraper le temps perdu, sans trop poser de questions. Je lui en reste très reconnaissante, mais finalement, c'était assez louche de sa part.

- Et pourquoi es-tu revenue dans cette ville alors ? demanda la blonde. Attends, j'entends, c'est Damon qui a sonné.

- Salvatore ? se frustra-t-elle instinctivement.»

* * *

Le vampire s'était décidé à prendre les choses en main, puisqu'apparemment il ne pouvait pas compter sur son frère. Il allait donc mettre son idée de plan novateur à exécution.

«Du nouveau ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit-il. Disons que mes soupçons se sont confirmés.

- Vous avez un nom ? demanda son associée.

- Kaelynn Brown, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

- Kaelynn Brown, vous êtes sûr ? répéta Elizabeth.

- Oui, et je vais mettre en place un plan clair pour...»

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car elle ne l'écoutait plus. Le shérif entra dans la chambre de sa fille comme une bombe, l'arme à la main, et n'y trouva que Caroline.

«Euh, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ton amie ? Où est-elle ?

- Elle est déjà partie. Elle voulait te dire au revoir mais tu étais trop absorbée par la télévision.»

Sa mère se calma et s'excusa. Revenant à la porte, elle ne trouva plus Damon non plus.

* * *

Le vampire suivait la jeune fille qu'il avait vu sortir par la fenêtre. Il fut curieux de comprendre qu'elle se dirigeait vers chez lui, et alors, s'y rendit avant elle. Furieuse, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que le contrôle lui échappe une nouvelle fois, ce à quoi Damon ne s'attendait pas. Elle se contint assez pour frapper à la porte et l'entendit exclamer un insouciant «Oui, qui est-ce ?» avant d'ouvrir. Mais dès que ce fut le cas, il fut plaqué contre le mur adjacent et immobilisé.

«Kaelynn, que me vaut ce plaisir ? énonça-t-il, ayant du mal à s'exprimer correctement, puis remarqua : Tu es encore en colère aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Toi évidemment. À quoi tu joues ?

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Ah...tu aurais du nettoyer derrière toi, c'est du sale boulot, j'étais obligé !

- Non, tu ne l'étais pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Me dénoncer à la police, non mais tu plaisantes ? Tu as si peur que ça de t'attaquer à moi toi-même ?

- A vrai dire, je tiens à la vie, répondit le vampire.

- Mauvais jeu de mots.

- Alors arrêtons de jouer, déclara-t-il soudain, lui attrapa le bras et le tordit, mais elle ne broncha pas.»

Il fut surpris un instant de ne pas lui avoir infligée de douleur et quand son regard se fit plus menaçant, il paniqua de sa visible invincibilité et la poussa, l'expédiant en dehors de la maison, la porte se refermant dans le courant d'air.


	6. Chapitre 6 Stratégies

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Un chapitre où on aborde le point de vue de Damon, et où on récapitule les caractéristiques de Kaelynn, histoire de remettre les choses en place. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 6 : Stratégies

Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle parvint à la porte du chalet. Elle vérifia furtivement que personne ne l'avait suivie et se précipita dans la cuisine sans plus attendre. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne à son état normal et ne souffre de la douleur atroce qu'allait lui infliger son épaule déboîtée. Tremblante, elle renversa chaque boîte d'une étagère avant de trouver l'herbe de la délivrance. Sans ménagement, n'ayant pas le temps de s'en faire un thé, elle la mit dans sa bouche et l'avala ainsi. Puis elle patienta nerveusement, et eut une mauvaise appréhension quand ses yeux reprirent forme normale alors elle se crispa. Aucune sensation, c'était guérit. Elle bougea doucement le bras pour s'en assurer, puis l'épaule, et se laissa finalement tomber le long d'un placard dans un soupir de soulagement.

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'autant baisser sa garde devant un vampire, mais c'était inévitable pour elle, dès qu'il présentait quelques relations avec des humains, d'avoir plus d'appréhension à le tuer.

* * *

Damon sifflait son troisième verre quand son frère rentra. Une tonne de questions lui torturaient l'esprit, pourtant, la plupart du temps, ces histoires-là ne l'intéressaient que pour passer le temps. Mais Kaelynn cachait quelque chose d'important, bien qu'elle courait comme un escargot, qu'elle n'avait ni l'ouïe fine ni les autres pouvoirs de la sorte, elle avait tenté déjà deux fois de le tuer. Ce manque de capacité lui faisait même supposer qu'elle pouvait être mortelle, il faudrait qu'il teste.

«Pourquoi tu fixes le vide comme ça ? demanda Stefan, le sortant de ses pensées.

Damon décida de répondre par une de ses bêtises habituelles.

- Euh, réflexion interne sur les différents effets que l'alcool a sur moi suivant sa qualité ; je suis un vampire de luxe.»

Alors que Stefan s'interrogeait sur le niveau qu'atteindraient les répliques son frère quand ils auraient trois cents ans, Damon reprit :

«Au fait, quoi de neuf au sujet de la nouvelle ? Tu as fait des progrès ou tu es toujours aussi peu doué pour te faire des ennemis ?

- Elle ne veut pas lâcher son secret tout de suite.

- Elle tue des vampires, ce n'est pas incroyable non plus. Hum, laisserais-tu penser qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

- Suis-je le seul à avoir vu ses yeux ?

- Ah, se rappela-t-il. Non, j'ai moi aussi eu l'occasion de les observer de très près. Bon, tu résumes ?

- Yeux surnaturels, bague similaire à la nôtre, tatouage en forme de soleil, perte de contrôle, énuméra Stefan, puis tenta ; et, peut-être début d'amitié.

- Q-quoi ? s'exclama Damon, exactement la réaction qu'espérait son frère. Début d'amitié ? Tu es ami avec celle-là ? Elle a essayé de nous tuer je te rappelle ! Et de m'étrangler aussi !

- Ne sois pas si susceptible, répondit-il.

- Et la solidarité fraternelle ? continua le vampire, puis, voyant le regard de son frère, ajouta ; Oh, je vois, alors tu es de ceux qui jouent à «Sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis» c'est ça, ou tu es juste Complètement Idiot ? Elle tue les vampires, Stefan, je répète, elle tue les vampires ! répliqua-t-il se voulant alarmiste.

- Je ne joue pas et je ne suis pas idiot. Je connais ses passe-temps mais je me dis que si toi tu tues les humains, on pourra bien trouver un terrain d'entente. J'en ai assez qu'on ne se fasse que des ennemis ici, et elle pourrait s'avérer bien utile contre les vampires qui en ont après nous.

- Alors c'est une stratégie pour l'utiliser à notre avantage ? Plutôt malin venant de toi..., concéda-t-il, et se retira. Très bien, je retourne à mes besognes petit frère, je te laisse gérer l'envie constante de lui arracher la gorge toi-même.»

Encore plus proche de ses ennemis, non mais quelle idée. L'utiliser contre leurs autres ennemis ? Ils s'étaient très bien débrouillés jusque là. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire si subtil, pensait-il, il suffirait de lui tendre un piège, de l'achever, et le tour était joué ! D'ailleurs, il reconsidérait son plan avec le shérif, la prison, lui faire quitter la ville, ce n'était pas suffisant après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais avant d'utiliser vraiment la manière forte, il pourrait la cuisiner un peu. Pour cela, il fallait néanmoins, il l'avouait, se rapprocher de son ennemie un minimum.

* * *

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, dépitée. L'après-midi s'était terminé vite. Elle n'eut pas la volonté nécessaire pour retourner dans le salon avec son encas et sortit plutôt sur la terrasse pour s'affaler sur un siège. Une visite à un «ami» à un barbecue auquel elle n'était pas invitée, puis à une vampire dont la maman chassait les vampires, et enfin, à un dernier autre vampire qui lui avait cassé le bras : Une journée comme les autres, résuma-t-elle en entamant son yaourt à la vanille. Elle essaya alors de bouger son membre blessé mais il était encore courbaturé. C'est là que la cause en personne se présenta, juste devant la terrasse, avec un aplomb offensant. Kaelynn, n'ayant même pas la colère suffisante pour le chasser physiquement, s'essaya à des paroles agressives.

«Va t'en, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi si tu tiens à la vie.

Autant dire que c'était mal parti. Elle se reprochait intérieurement ses lacunes de conviction quand le vampire osa s'indigner avec une fausse innocence :

- Hé ! Un peu de courtoisie je te prie ! Je te signale que je suis déjà mort.

- Je pensais, démarra-t-elle, après l'incident d'hier, où j'ai involontairement essayé de te tuer après que tu ais délibérément essayé de me tuer, que nos relations seraient un brin conflictuelles, sachant que notre dernière altercation remonte à moins de deux heures.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'avec tant d'ardeur à me faire me transpercer le ventre par ma mezzanine, c'était involontaire ? s'exclama le vampire. Et prochaine étape, tu vas me dire que c'est trop horrible pour toi de tuer les vampires, hein Buffy ?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Buffy ?

- _Buffy contre les vampires_ ? Tu ne connais pas ?»

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

«Très bien, mais tu connais _True Blood _?»

Kaelynn fit un signe négatif de la tête, et il ajouta :

«Hum, tu rates quelque chose. Tu connais _Twilight_ ? Nouveau signe négatif. Là, tu ne rates rien. Mais, élargissons notre domaine. Connais-tu..., il réfléchit un instant : connais-tu Elton John ? ... Jack London ? ... Martin Luther King ?

- Euh, oui, lui je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler !

- En avoir entendu parler ? C'est tout ? s'offusqua Damon. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ?!»

Kaelynn ne répondit pas, et il continua.

«De quand date la Déclaration d'Indépendance des Etats-Unis ?

- Du 4 juillet 1776, dit-elle enfin, comme si ça lui était naturel. Rédigée par Thomas Jefferson...

- Ah ba quand même ! Tu me faisais peur ! la coupa Damon. Qui était Abraham Lincoln ?

- Le seizième président des Etats-Unis. Il a mené l'Union à la victoire pendant la guerre de Sécession, et a été assassiné en 1865 par un sudiste qui...

- Attention, un partisan sudiste, corrigea Damon.

- Oh, ça semble te tenir à cœur, lut-elle dans son regard.

- Plutôt oui. Qui étaient Bonnie et Clyde ?

Nouveau silence.

- Quand le Titanic a-t-il fait naufrage ? continua-t-il après un soupir d'agacement. Quand le mont Saint Helens a-t-il fait éruption ?

- Il y a vraiment eu un bateau qui s'appelait le Titanic ? N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ?

- Si tu savais. Mais tu m'intrigues. Très bien...maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu connais du siècle dernier ? soupira-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, qu'elle retira dans un réflexe avant de répondre :

- Eh bien, il y a eu deux guerres mondiales, et deux bombes atomiques.

- Ça peut être un résumé. Maintenant je vais te poser une question : Quel est le dernier président que tu as connu avant Barack Obama ? Pas dans l'histoire, mais dans ta tête.

- Rutheford Hayes, continua-t-elle naturellement, et ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Damon.

- Il a été élu en 1877 ! Alors tu as été enfermée dans cette tombe depuis le 19ème siècle ! Tu as raconté n'importe quoi à Caroline !»

Cette remarque l'interloqua. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, sans vouloir se laisser déstabiliser.

«Oh, oui, je t'ai encore espionné. C'est plus fort que moi.»

Elle savait très bien pourquoi c'était plus fort que lui, mais conserva son air ahuri alors que la libération semblait se présenter quand il se leva pour visiblement repartir.

«Ce n'est pas tout, mais rester seul avec toi ne va pas me rendre intelligent. Et puis ça pourrait être dangereux, je n'ai pas mangé depuis...trois jours au moins, on ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive un incident fâcheux.

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, rit-elle avec elle-même.

Il la regarda, haussant un sourcil face à son assurance, alors qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête dans une conversation où il avait eu le dessus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier après que je t'ai «transpercé le ventre», menteur ?

- Visite de courtoisie à l'hôpital, répondit-il, faussement surpris devant une telle accusation. Puis il la retourna contre elle : Ah oui, et toi, juste avant de rentrer chez toi, la première fois que je suis venu, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hein ?

- Tu le sais très bien ça, sourit-elle encore plus grand.

- Non, je bluffe complètement, éluda-t-il, ses paroles se dénuant de logique à mesure qu'il se sentait perdre le dessus. Oh Kaelynn, on sait très bien que si tu avais envie de me tuer tu aurais déjà essayé.»

Il se rendait compte que ce qu'il venait de dire ne tenait pas debout mais la jeune fille se levait à son tour pour s'approcher.

«Je crois que j'ai déjà essayé non ? Juste après que tu aies essayé, tu te souviens ?

- Si on suit l'ordre des choses, c'est à mon tour maintenant ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, ne voulant pas plus longtemps laisser les événements tourner en sa défaveur.»

Le vampire ne s'attarda pas. En un craquement sourd, il lui avait brisé la nuque.

«Aah, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, ça me démangeait !» savoura-t-il en s'étirant et en observant satisfait le corps inerte de la jeune fille effondrée sur le sol.

Victorieux comme un cow-boy, dont il avait d'ailleurs à une certaine époque du subir le caractère, il se prit à repartir dans une démarche et un sourire qui transmettaient à quel point il pouvait se sentir fier de lui à ce moment même. Une mortelle, avait-ce été si simple que ça ? Pouvait-il alors en tirer aucun mérite ? Bien sûr, il venait de nettoyer la ville d'une nouvelle vermine. «Damon !». Et voilà que son esprit lui jouait des tours, il mettait de moins en moins de temps. Ce ne pouvait être la voix de Kaelynn, non, ce ne serait pas assez beau pour être vrai. Il se retourna pour en avoir confirmation. Debout, bien en vie, la jeune fille, étrangement décontractée, l'avait interpellé dans un semblant de sympathie, comme on croise un ami dans la rue, à la seule différence que ses cheveux étaient à moitié rabattus sur son visage et cachaient des yeux qui faisaient figure d'effroi dans l'obscurité de l'endroit. «Essaie encore ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton, avant d'en changer pour un beaucoup plus sentenciel. Ah, non, à mon tour maintenant». Elle s'était à peine engagée vers lui que Damon décampa jusqu'au manoir.

* * *

Quelle mine il tirait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il affiche cette tête en ce moment, songea Stefan, et arrêta dans son élan son frère qui fonçait droit en direction des escaliers.

«Je rêve ou tu es allé parler à Kaelynn ?

- Non, pouffa Damon, tâchant de se montrer calme et alors il abandonna son mouvement de fuite pour se servir un verre. Je ne suis pas allé parler à Kaelynn. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec celle-là ? C'est un brindille aussi inoffensive qu'Elena.»

Quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, sans doute parce qu'elle se remettait encore d'une panique soudaine.

«Est-ce que tu l'as vue ce soir ? réitéra Stefan.

- Si je l'ai vu ? Je l'ai tuée même, et elle va très bien crois-moi. Elle m'a fait une peur monstre en se réveillant. Mais bon, elle doit probablement être morte de rire et se foutre de moi à l'heure qu'il est à cause de ça, et moi, je suis en train de boire à cause de ça... Oh, ses yeux... Stefan ? Où es-tu ? Oh, je déteste quand il fait ça !»

* * *

Damon l'avait provoquée, s'il avait compris son problème, elle devait certainement avoir perdu le contrôle d'elle-même à présent et être perdue dans les bois, à la recherche d'un vampire sur qui évacuer sa tension. Stefan marqua une pause, saisissant la contradiction de se rendre lui-même dans la forêt alors qu'une tueuse de vampires en colère et immortelle s'y trouvait, mais décida de continuer, suivant l'étoile qui dépassait de la cime des arbres de la même manière que la lointaine intuition de lui venir en aide dépassait le danger qu'elle représentait.

La voir au creux d'un chêne, calmement silencieuse, le rassura d'abord ; il n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour son cœur. Puis cela l'inquiéta doublement car elle semblait aller deux fois plus mal que lors d'une perte de contrôle normale. Les genoux repliés contre elle et les bras autour d'eux, la tête cachée, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas Stefan s'approcher, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient normaux, le regarda un moment, puis la ré-enfouit.

«Kaelynn, est-ce que tu vas bien ?»

Elle le regarda à nouveau, sans dire un mot, puis se leva subitement et prit la direction de chez elle d'un pas déterminé.

«Kaelynn, attends ! la suivit-il au pas près.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant soudain, d'un ton qu'elle n'avait encore jamais employé avec lui en étant dans son état normal. Oui, je vais bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? E-e, c-ce.., bredouilla-t-elle. Elle se remit à marcher un peu, puis s'arrêta à nouveau, et regarda Stefan.

- Il m'arrive que je ne veux pas vous parler, à ton frère et à toi ! Je ne suis pas dupe d'accord ? Mais facilement déroutée et trop influençable. Comme la fois où il m'a dit qu'il n'entendait pas mon cœur battre, ou quand j'étais au cimetière, ou... Bref, une petite remarque pertinente et je perds toute mon assurance, je suis vulnérable, et je finis par raconter ma vie, ou pire, je m'en souviens. Alors, voilà, je ne veux plus vous parler ! s'écria la jeune fille dans un débit de paroles dont transparaissaient sa panique et son déboussolement. Elle s'en rendit compte et continua alors un peu plus calmement, après avoir repris sa respiration. Au moins, le temps que je me formate pour mieux réagir à vos piques, du moins aux siennes.

Elle fit quelques pas pour repartir mais se décida à ajouter, comme en cédant à un conflit intérieur qui la torturait :

Une dernière chose. Si je vous cache autant qui je suis, c'est parce que... moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée Stefan. Bonne nuit.»

Le vampire la regarda rentrer puis fit de même, réalisant que leur acharnement à vouloir savoir qui elle était, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle-même l'ignorait, avait du paraître incroyablement indiscret, et expliquait alors ses réactions si agressives.

Touchant, même Elena atteignait rarement ce niveau, pensa Damon, rentrant à son tour. Eh oui, l'essentiel pour qu'un bon plan fonctionne était de surveiller sa proie dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Il fallait maintenant qu'il gère la prévisible opposition de son frère à se débarrasser d'elle. Mais pour lui, cela était inévitable, s'il ne la tuait pas, il y aurait d'autres victimes collatérales, dont il ferait parti. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.


	7. Chapitre 7  Une mauvaise journée

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Ça commence cette fois par une réflexion de Kaelynn. Sa nature est presque révélée dans ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres (deux flashbacks). Ce chapitre nous apprend tout de ses pouvoirs, mais en ce qui concerne sa transformation, ça arrive bientôt. J'arrête de parler, Bonne lecture à vous :)**

Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise journée

_Sa robe couleur crème, imposante, ornée de petites perles noires et de petites boucles en dentelle noire, appartenait clairement à un siècle révolu, de même que la tenue de l'homme qui l'emmenait par le bras. Celui-ci entrait dans une grande salle, tenant Kaelynn par le bras, quand il lui prit soudainement de la faire tournoyer. La joie se lisait sur son visage quand il l'entendait rire. Une musique se fit entendre et ils se mirent à danser. Elle l'informa des événements des trois derniers mois, durant lesquels il avait été absent. Puis la musique s'accentua, obligeant leur valse à accélérer aussi._

_«S'entraîne-t-on pour une occasion prochaine ou se remémore-t-on le bal, William ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée. _

_- Un peu des deux.»_

_Il l'embrassa doucement, et sembla satisfait du trouble qu'il avait ainsi fait naître chez la jeune fille._

Kaelynn ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vie du XIXème siècle n'avait pas été très joyeuse, alors elle aimait s'attarder sur les rêves relativement agréables qui survenaient une fois toutes les trois lunes. Ce n'était ni une énième transformation de son frère, ni la plus grosse bêtise que son fiancé avait faite, pour préciser ; l'enfermer dans un tombeau, ni un cours de monsieur Gilbert, bien qu'elle appréciait toutes les histoires qu'il avait pu lui raconter, aussi horribles soient elles, ni sa première rencontre avec un vampire. Pour une fois, elle avait rêvé d'elle et de son prétendant, à une belle époque, avant que ça ne dégénère.

Elle conserva donc son sourire en s'asseyant sur son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que c'était William, et que William, c'était son ex-bien-aimé, celui qui lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle dorme pendant 130 ans. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il était sorcier par dessus le marché ? Ah non, aztèque. Enfin, il devait bien y avoir un peu de sorcellerie là-dedans pour la transformer en vengeresse captivée par des monstres buveurs de sang. Enfin, elle trouverait toutes les réponses quand elle le retrouverait, pensa-t-elle tel un réflexe qu'elle se répétait tous les matins depuis des mois.

Elle jeta son oreiller en râlant et poussa sa couette, pour rejoindre la salle de bain cette fois de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, elle ne pouvait plus rien changer maintenant ; elle avait fait souffrir son frère, son fiancé l'avait faite souffrir et continuait, et il fallait bien qu'elle fasse souffrir quelqu'un maintenant, n'était-ce pas le rétablissement d'un certain équilibre ? Elle prit sa brosse et commença à se coiffer, de plus en plus brutalement au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion. Heureusement pour elle, son souffre-douleur s'était présenté de lui-même et Damon Salvatore avait jeté son dévolu sur elle à ses grands malheurs. Bon, elle n'était pas un monstre non plus. Non, elle savait qu'elle avait un bon fond, quelque part, qui devenait simplement de plus en plus doué pour se cacher. Et puis Damon était un vampire qu'elle n'avait fait que blesser jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas grand chose, tandis qu'à peine arrivée elle avait éliminé trois ou quatre vampires, elle ne savait plus, sans considération. Non, lui, elle ne le tuerait pas. En réalité, c'était même une distraction. Il faisait ressortir sa méchanceté donc elle râlait beaucoup moins que d'ordinaire. Il lui permettait de se défouler sur quelqu'un, encore lui restait-il à le faire bien.

Elle n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Déjà, cela n'avancerait en rien ses recherches, et puis, ces vampires étaient épuisants ! D'ailleurs, elle était censée passer voir Stefan. Euh... Pour ce faire, la jeune fille du d'abord se décider à ignorer la contradiction grandissante que pouvait engendrer une telle visite dans son esprit.

Se disant que son petit-déjeuner ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un adolescent de cette époque, ses idées dérivèrent. Qu'en était-il des autres ? Elena : sympathique mais assez difficile à suivre ; ses actes devaient bien être aussi cohérents que les siens. Elle devinait en Caroline un mal-être de début de transformation, exactement comme elle. Tandis que Bonnie était trop méfiante envers les autres ; mais c'était peut-être la bonne attitude à adopter. Après, il y avait Matt, celui avec lequel elle était très désagréable et le remarquait très bien sans pour autant parvenir à y remédier.

Elle débarrassa rapidement, monta se brosser les dents, sauta dans ses chaussures, puis attrapa sa veste, ses clés et son portable. Son tout nouveau portable. Celui que Stefan lui avait donné pour qu'elle soit joignable, ce qui s'avérerait inutile puisqu'elle était quasiment incapable de s'en servir.

* * *

Sur le chemin, tel un test malvenu, elle reçut un appel. Elle observa son portable un instant, gentiment posé sur son tableau de bord, commencer brusquement à vibrer, alors qu'un son répétitif s'en échappait. Pourquoi Stefan s'était-il senti obligé de lui donner ça ? Son soulagement quand il cessa toute activité se fit sentir mais fut de courte durée, puisqu'il reprit aussitôt, la pressant de se décider. Elle le prit d'une main novice et appuya sur un bouton avant de le porter à son oreille. Elle faillit le lâcher en entendant la voix d'Elena, surprise puis toute fière que ça fonctionne.

«Kaelynn ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Désolé, le dernier téléphone que j'ai utilisé était très loin d'être aussi petit, et encore moins tactile, s'excusa la brune, et entendit la jeune fille rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile. Sinon quand est-ce que tu arrives ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bientôt au...

- ...Allô ?»

Elena put à peine entendre le crissement de pneus qui suivit car Kaelynn avait laissé tomber le portable. La jeune fille avait eu besoin de ses deux mains pour arrêter le véhicule avant qu'il ne percute l'obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas vu à temps. La voiture ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas complètement et bouscula néanmoins le jeune homme en train de réparer sa moto.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Confuse et paniquée, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots et bégayait, si bien que ce fut lui qui dut l'aider à se calmer.

«Je vous promets que ce n'est rien. Pardonnée, je ne suis pas blessé, tout va bien.

- Comment ça pardonnée ? Mais j'ai failli vous tuer ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Je vous dis que je vais bien, répéta calmement le jeune homme, le regard rassurant. Kyle Anderson, enchanté. Il lui tendit une main, se disant qu'enchaîner sur autre chose serait plus efficace, mais la retira aussitôt en remarquant qu'elle était pleine de graisse.

- Kaelynn Brown, dit-elle, lui serra la main quand même, mais cela ne la détourna pas de son sujet de préoccupation pour autant. Et pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas garé plus à l'écart de la route ? On dirait que vous cherchez les ennuis !»

Les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil à la chaussée, très étroite, qui ne permettait visiblement pas de se garer plus à l'écart.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui est à blâmer ; pourquoi est-ce que vous téléphonez au volant ? On dirait que vous cherchez les ennuis !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce truc ! C'est la première fois que je l'utilise et il m'apporte déjà des ennuis.

- Vous trouvez donc que je suis un ennui ? l'interrogea-t-il, s'amusant à changer le cours de la conversation.»

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi répondre, ni comment réfléchir, ni ce qu'il voulait dire ni même ce qu'elle avait à faire, quand la sonnerie de son appareil fétiche la remit sur les rails. Kyle rit en l'entendant et lui fit un signe de la tête pour signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, alors elle rejoint son véhicule, remarqua sa main sale et l'essuya contre son pull puis récupéra le portable en soupirant. Il l'observa repartir en annonçant à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne tardait pas, puis, sans quitter la voiture des yeux, s'accroupit et ôta la barre en fer qui s'était plantée dans son mollet quand il était tombé, sans sembler en ressentir aucun mal.

* * *

Quel point atteindrait son incapacité ? Elle commençait sérieusement à lui poser problème, surtout quand elle allait jusqu'à mettre en danger une vie humaine. Arrivée à la pension, Kaelynn entra sans frapper car la porte était entrouverte et que, de toute façon, elle était trop survoltée pour s'arrêter convenablement à l'entrée. C'est alors qu'elle trouva Damon, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de...sang ? à la main, l'inspectant et le faisant tournicoter comme s'il était œnologue et qu'il jugeait un verre de vin, tout en chantonnant. C'est à ce moment précis que Kaelynn se rendit compte à quel point elle était chanceuse qu'il ne puisse pas entrer chez elle. Quand le vampire remarqua sa présence, il leva son verre pour la saluer et eut un sourire pas le moins du monde honteux.

«Est-ce que tu as une occupation dans la vie ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh que oui, assura-t-il, se leva, puis pointa son verre vers elle et déclara tout naturellement : Te déstabiliser.

- Quoi ? laissa-t-elle échapper avant de comprendre qu'il avait écouté sa conversation avec Stefan. Mais merde, tu n'en as pas marre de m'épier ?

- Ouaw, tu connais le mot «Merde» ? s'étonna Damon.

- Passer un an à observer et à écouter les gens dans un bar, crois-moi ça rattrape, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Humhum, dans un bar, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu y faire ? demanda le vampire en ouvrant de grands yeux. Au fait, est-ce que tu vieillis ?

- Tu en as encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ?

- Elles viennent au fur et à mesure, continua-t-il. Et tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ?

- Pas en totalité, répondit-elle. Hé ! Je ne te raconterai pas ma vie !

- Bon, passa-t-il, tu rates le lycée pour venir me voir maintenant ?

- Je ne viens pas te voir ! s'exclama la brune, exaspérée. Décidément, elle continuerait sa journée sur la même lancée, et ce grâce à lui, ce qui commençait à lui faire reconsidérer sa décision de ne pas le tuer. Je devais retrouver Stefan. Où est-il ? articula-t-elle, calme mais sèche.

- Il est...au lycée, l'informa le vampire, et à son regard perplexe, s'emporta. Tu ne comprends rien toi, tu as carrément l'esprit à côté de la plaque. Attends, est-ce que tu sais te servir d'un portable ? Il soupira puis lui parla comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée : Lycée, Rendez-vous, Retrouver, Là-bas, Stef...»

Aucun n'avait vu le coup venir. Damon s'était pris une claque, et son frère avait passé la porte pile à temps pour voir la scène. Kaelynn s'écria «Ne me prend plus jamais pour une conne !», hésitante comme si elle n'était pas sûre de son mot car c'était la première fois qu'elle l'essayait. Elle ne s'attarda pas et après avoir fixé le vampire quelques secondes, quitta les lieux suivit du témoin.

Damon avait beau s'être fait gifler, sa seule réaction fut de s'esclaffer «Et elle connaît le mot conne en plus !»

* * *

Stefan avait donc pu constater que Kaelynn n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il doutait qu'elle l'ait vraiment entendu quand il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez Elena à travers le combiné de son nouveau téléphone. Il ralentit, repensant à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister en se garant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu voulais absolument me montrer ? dit-elle enfin, ayant profité du trajet pour se calmer.»

Il la fit entrer dans la maison de la sosie, que Kaelynn trouva très normale pour un toit sous lequel tous les types, de vampires à sorciers en passant par humains et chasseurs de vampires, passaient. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas réellement comparer avec la sienne, que personne n'avait jamais entretenu avant son arrivée.

Revoir Bonnie lui fut étrange, car elle sentait que de la sorcière émanait à la fois un ressentiment et une envie de coopérer. Ce que la jeune fille ne saisissait pas, c'était la nature de cette coopération, et le nombre conséquent de bougies installées dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité n'était pas pour la rassurer.

«J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça la sorcière. Mais d'abord viens t'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une surprise ? se méfia Kaelynn.

- Si j'arrive à être indulgente avec Damon, ce serait injuste de ne pas être sympa avec toi, répliqua Bonnie.»

Kaelynn se plia à cette logique et s'agenouilla. Stefan et elle étaient installés côte à côte sur le tapis, Bonnie devant eux. Cette dernière plaça une main près de la tempe de chacun et remarqua à la manière dont Kaelynn observait le moment que la jeune fille ne connaissait rien aux pratiques de sorcières. Elle lui assura que tout irait bien puis ferma les yeux. Ils se crispèrent involontairement et quelques mots presque inaudibles lui échappèrent.

C'est là que Kaelynn vit. En quelques minutes, elle vit tout ce que Stefan avait déjà pu faire, hors de contrôle. Les regards terrifiés, les cous percés, les corps ensanglantés dont il se débarrassait sans ménagement, quand il daignait le faire. Le plaisir qu'il y prenait, l'hypnose dont il usait à loisir, les mensonges qui semblaient lui venir naturellement. Puis l'épouvante fut étanchée par un visage. Une jeune femme blonde dont la détermination émanait du regard et l'objectif transparaissait de ses yeux. Le sevrage et la tourmente cohabitèrent tandis que Stefan commençait à voir cet objectif de lui-même, et quand ce fut le cas, il tendait vers lui tout seul.

«Je préfère ne pas savoir qui je suis que me souvenir de ça.»

Kaelynn l'observa longuement, le temps de tout assimiler. Après une vie comme celle-là, peut-être que son apparent bien-être n'était qu'une façade.

Mais avant de pouvoir s'attarder sur la question, une autre lui vint.

«Est-ce que tu peux faire la même chose pour moi ?»

Au regard intrigué de la sorcière, elle s'expliqua : «Me faire me souvenir.».

Se replaçant de la même manière, la sorcière s'assura qu'elle était prête quand Stefan lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer dans son rêve, pour y assister aussi. Kaelynn hésita, mais ne pouvait pas refuser.

Bonnie recommença son opération, les deux mains près de la tête de Kaelynn seulement cette fois. La majorité des moments qui défilèrent d'abord furent ceux où elle tuait des vampires, mais le retour dans le temps sembla ensuite faire un bond pour s'arrêter sur un instant précis.

_Flash-back :_

_La forêt n'était pas si différente, elle avait peut-être l'air un peu plus sauvage, de même que l'étaient Kaelynn et son frère. La jeune fille courait et le garçon la suivait sans comprendre, mais il savait qu'elle faisait le nécessaire pour l'aider. Seulement tout ce qui émanait d'elle pour l'instant était une panique empressée, qui induisait en lui une peur d'autant plus grande._

_«Viens, c'est par là. Vite, on y est presque Jason, murmura sa sœur. Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais y parvenait mal car, essoufflée ses préoccupations se voyaient à son insu._

_- Où va-t-on ? Explique moi, Kaelynn s'il te plaît.»_

_Alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui dit, du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle avait :_

_«Bon, Jason, je sais que tu es terrifié, et c'est absolument normal. Je ne te mentirai pas : ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre sera certainement la pire chose de ta vie, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce que je ne te quitterai pas une seconde._

_- Mais, je ne veux pas y aller Kaelynn, je veux pas ! supplia le petit garçon._

_- C'est obligé, rétorqua sa soeur, puis continua en le serrant dans ses bras ; je suis désolée Jason.»_

_Elle aurait souhaité lui dire à quel point elle s'en voulait sur le ton adéquat, au lieu d'en utiliser un sec et froid, mais il lui était nécessaire pour rester sérieuse et efficace, surtout quand son petit frère se mit à la questionner, à la fois intrigué et paniqué._

_«Tu n'as pas peur ? C'est quoi ce tintement venant de ton sac ? Et Monsieur Gilbert, est-il au courant ?_

_- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le lui cacher, espérons que ce soit suffisant. Non, je n'ai pas peur Jason, en aucun cas, mentit-elle. Tout se passera bien, je vais veiller sur toi, assura-t-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et lui sourit du mieux possible. Maintenant, il faut vraiment y aller.»_

_Jason acquiesça. Mais au fond des yeux de sa sœur, une peur aussi grande que la sienne, qu'elle s'efforçait de son mieux de cacher, ne lui avait pourtant pas échappé._

_Ils reprirent leur course. Dans leur traversée des bois, Jason vit sa sœur arracher quelques plantes. Parvenus à la lisière de la forêt, Kaelynn vérifia l'état du ciel, qui n'était pas pour l'apaiser, puis entreprit de descendre le petit escarpement qui rejoignait le lac. Elle attrapa son frère avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire aussi et le porta pour le descendre plus rapidement. Son sac avait glissé de son épaule mais elle le reprit avant que le garçon puisse voir son contenu. Celui-ci, secoué, vit sa sœur s'approcher du bord de l'eau avec une pierre et écraser les plantes dans le creux d'un rocher, puis prendre un peu d'eau entre ses mains et la verser dessus. Une fois bien mélangé, elle recueillit le tout dans une petite gourde et ajouta à nouveau de l'eau. Jason l'observait attentivement à présent, mais la Lune se faisait de plus en plus oppressante à mesure que le Soleil se couchait. Il pressa la jeune fille et ils reprirent leur route, rejoignant l'autre bout de la petite plage. De là, Kaelynn l'aida à escalader les rochers, et au passage, cueillit à nouveau quelques pousses de la même plante qu'elle ajouta dans la gourde._

_Le soleil en déclin laissait de plus en plus d'obscurité pour que la Lune y prenne sa place convenablement, quand ils atteignirent la grotte recherchée. Jason se retourna vers le satellite ; il lui paraissait à ce moment être tellement plus qu'une simple planète. La jeune fille l'interrompit dans sa contemplation en le tirant par le bras, et ils pénétrèrent le plus profondément possible dans la caverne. A l'intérieur, Jason se remit à observer sa sœur qui sortait des chaînes de son sac, et ce bruit le mit mal à l'aise. Elle les attacha à plusieurs coins semblant déjà préparés pour les accueillir, puis marqua une pause quand ce fut le tour de son frère et leva la tête vers lui qui la regardait fixement. Elle n'osa pas et ce fut lui qui dut la presser quand la lumière de la Lune parvint jusqu'à leur endroit. Ça ne tarderait pas à commencer. Alors Kaelynn l'attacha le plus fermement possible en faisant attention à ne pas être brusque, puis lui fit boire le contenu de la gourde en le priant de ne pas recracher. La préparation terminée, elle alla s'asseoir au bord de la grotte, tournant la tête pour ne pas le voir s'étrangler avec l'aconit._

_Quand le soleil disparut complètement derrière le lac, Kaelynn fut prise d'un sursaut d'adrénaline. La réaction qu'elle appréhendait suivit et des cris lui parvinrent. Jason hurlait et gémissait alors sans interruption. Son mal être se propagea jusqu'à la jeune fille qui dut s'attraper par les cheveux pour le supporter. Puis un besoin lui vint, et elle lutta pour résister à cette idée dangereuse, mais ne put finalement s'empêcher d'aller vérifier son état. _

_Il était le même, un petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, plein d'énergie, qui se débattait contre ses attaches. Cependant, cette énergie semblait être devenue surnaturelle, de même que ses yeux qui ne reconnaissaient plus rien que la rage. La jeune fille approcha doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, tendit le bras et releva la petite mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Ce contact semblait l'avoir calmé et sa sœur en fut soulagée, mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité aussitôt qu'il leva la main dont les extrémités devenues griffes traversèrent sa manche et entaillèrent son avant-bras._

_Elle rejoignit l'entrée de la caverne en sursaut, déchira le bout de tissu arraché avec lequel elle arrêta le saignement. Mais sa blessure n'était pas ce qui lui importait, il fallait que cette nuit se termine vite._

_Cette espoir fut vaincu quand Jason atteint la phase critique de la transformation. Une des chaînes avait cédé et Kaelynn dut se cacher à l'extérieur de la grotte. Elle resta accrochée à la paroi de roches, priant pour que son bras ensanglanté la retienne sans faiblir ; rien ne devait faiblir ou tout courait à la catastrophe. Enfin, la dernière et plus importante de ses inquiétudes vint se rappeler à elle quand elle entendit le premier hurlement, suivit d'une longue série, se répercuter dans la grotte, atteindre le lac, se propager dans la forêt, et sûrement jusqu'au village. Si on appelait cet endroit la caverne du Loup, ce devait être parce qu'on l'entendait._

Stefan réalisa que tous les soucis de Mystic Falls n'avaient pas disparu avec sa mort et celle des vampires de la ville, et qu'au contraire, d'autres avaient pu en avoir de tout aussi considérables. Il baissa la tête et quand Kaelynn, le visage fermé, remarqua ce qu'il regardait, elle remonta sa manche gauche pour lui laisser voir les quatre traces de griffures qui occupaient l'intérieur de son bras. Puis sans dire un mot, elle se releva, reprit ses affaires et quitta les lieux.

Quelle idée lamentable. Et quelle surprise incroyable ! Décidément, rien ne lui remonterait le moral aujourd'hui.

* * *

Absolument rien ; ce fut confirmé quand elle vit Damon lui faire un signe de la main depuis la porte arrière de sa maison.

«Tu fais des efforts pour surmonter ta peur, c'est remarquable, dit-elle en rejoignant directement la terrasse.

Kaelynn remarqua qu'un ton railleur qui lui avait longtemps été étrangère lui revenait naturellement dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car il lui changeait les idées. Damon au contraire, avait toujours la même optique et débuta sans attendre.

- Je ne voulais pas risquer de te manquer, répondit le vampire, puis ajouta, excité. Alors, j'ai plein d'autres questions !

- Je ne répondrai pas, rétorqua Kaelynn plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Sérieusement, tu n'en a pas marre de déprimer ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Qui te dit que je déprime ? le défia-t-elle du regard.

- Ta sale mine régulière.

- Elle a beaucoup de circonstances atténuantes, se justifia la brune.

- Ah oui, lequelles ? s'intéressa Damon. Aurait-ce à voir avec la petite surprise de la sorcière ?»

Kaelynn comprit à son expression qu'il était au courant et se promit de l'attacher avec de la verveine avant toute prochaine sortie qu'il serait susceptible d'espionner. Mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Damon eut un petit sourire qui allait en ce sens, puis leva un doigt.

«Juste : Quelle année ?»

Sa question baigna dans le silence.

«Je peux deviner, s'enquit-il. Alors, après 1864... Était-ce donc en 1865 ? 66 ? 67 ? 68 ?

- En 1872, le coupa-t-elle. J'avais quatorze ans, et mon frère dix.»

Ses idées étaient occupées avec autre chose, elle baissait sa garde. Damon le sentait aussi bien qu'elle.

«Très bien, si tu vieillis, l'âge que tu as...ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance après tout. Intéressons-nous donc à tes pouvoirs. Ne me dis pas que tu réussis de telles prouesses avec ta simple force ?»

Kaelynn rit mais hésita à répondre.

«Je sais que tu cours et entends comme un humain, déclara le vampire en feignant d'être désolé, puis, se redressant tout à coup, il leva un doigt inquisiteur vers elle et s'exclama : Le cœur de tes victimes était transpercé de cinq incisions de deux centimètres chacune et disposées tout autour comme si un appareil l'avait empoigné. Avec quoi fais-tu ça ?»

La jeune fille sourit comme si quelque part, elle se réjouissait de ces actions, ce qui déplut à Damon.

«Rien d'extraordinaire, monsieur Pinkerton, assura-t-elle, levant une main.»

Damon tâcha d'abord de comprendre sa référence à un détective de son siècle avant de remarquer qu'elle comptait tranquillement les doigts de la main levée devant elle.

- Avec ta main ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens, dans ce cas il faudrait que tu arraches le cœur, or il était toujours là à chaque fois.

- Et si mes ongles étaient en bois, ça changerait quelque chose ?

- Ah, ok, comprit le vampire, quelque peu refroidi. Mais les dents de tes victimes scintillaient.

- C'était la première fois de leur existence qu'ils goûtaient à un sang pareil.

- Ton sang est empoisonnée ? s'offusqua-t-il, et la jeune fille acquiesça vivement. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux dire que si je bois ton sang ?

- Essaye et tu verras ! Sérieusement, le temps qu'il arrive au cœur, et au revoir Damon.»

Le vampire déglutit, ce qu'elle pouvait être angoissante quand elle prenait des airs sadiques. Et puis, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais la mordre.

«Récapitulons, reprit-il plus lentement. Tu mets du bois sur tes ongles, du poison dans ton sang, tu brûles les vampires avec de la verveine, tu..., il réfléchissait à la suite quand la réaction de son interlocutrice le surprit.

- Et c'est moi qui ai l'esprit à côté de la plaque ? s'émerveilla-t-elle. Je n'utilise pas, je suis ! Mon tatouage ne t'a donc pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? continua-t-elle, et fut épatée de constater que non. Tu vois comment le soleil affecte un vampire ? Eh bien si tu enlèves ta merveilleuse bague, je t'affecte de la même manière ! De même, si je me coupais délibérément le poignet, tu verrais que mon sang est naturellement scintillant, naturellement empoisonné.

- Tu n'es pas un chasseur de vampires alors, comprit Damon. Tu es une tueuse de vampires.

- Exactement. On m'a transformée dans le seul but d'éradiquer tous les vampires de la planète, alors il fallait me donner les moyens. Bon je suppose que tu veux t'en aller maintenant ?»

Le vampire acquiesça, rassurant la jeune fille qui avait pour la première fois réussi à prendre le dessus pour de bon. Damon la regarda comme un humain regarde un loup-garou et repartit sans plus attendre. Néanmoins, il était aussi satisfait qu'elle : En effet, il avait accompli deux étapes de plus de son plan ; se rapprocher de son ennemie, et confirmer que c'était bien une menace.

En rentrant, il ne trouva personne au manoir. Stefan devait être chez sa bien-aimée, la juste et honnête Elena, qui ne penserait jamais à aimer un voyou comme lui. Et voilà, un nouveau problème s'amenait dans son esprit et les autres suivaient. Mais cela le déprimait, de constater chaque jour un peu plus que les espoirs pour qu'il y ai un jour un Elle et Lui diminuaient. À chaque fois qu'il sentait chez elle un petit morceau d'amour pour lui, elle rappelait qu'elle aimait Stefan et qu'elle ne le voyait qu'en amitié. Il réalisa qu'il aurait à leur parler sérieusement du problème concret que représentait désormais la nouvelle. Seulement pour l'instant, cette dernière lui faisait oublier ce couple ennuyant et exaspérant, ainsi il se demanda comment il s'occuperait quand il l'aurait tuée.

* * *

Des piles de grimoires jonchaient la pièce, déplacés de leur bibliothèque d'origine, et Bonnie seyait entre eux, captivée par l'un de ces livres, se réjouissant de sa trouvaille. Elle pouvait enfin rallier quelqu'un à sa cause anti-vampires. Et même mieux, peut-être qu'elle pouvait en créer d'autres. Il fallait qu'elle informe les autres, se décida-t-elle, et referma le grimoire ornée en son centre de l'exact même signe que le tatouage de Kaelynn, pour le mettre dans son sac et aller alerter Stefan et Elena.


	8. Chapitre 8  Attaque

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Le titre du chapitre vous dit déjà tout. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 8 : Attaque

Assez joué, le problème enflait et risquait de se gangrener, notamment si Stefan se ralliait à la tueuse. Damon décida donc de sauter le reste des étapes pour passer directement à la dernière, la réelle attaque, le moment parfait pour recevoir un appel du shérif de la ville.

* * *

S'il ne lui avait encore rien dit, il ne dirait plus rien. Mais son frère préparait quelque chose, Stefan ne le repérait désormais que trop bien. Et flairant également tous les dommages collatéraux que cela infligerait, il choisit de prévenir plutôt que de guérir. Pourtant, voici que le dit frère se présente le sourire aux lèvres.

«Ah Stefan, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de nouvelles infos sur notre amie Kaelynn.

- Damon ! Puis-je donc savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci en jouant l'innocent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Ce livre ne t'intéresse pas, et pourtant tu l'as encore à la main, pour brouiller les pistes pendant que tu réfléchis à ton prochain méfait.

- Je jurerai que tu aimerais parfois être une sorte d'Edward Cullen qui lit dans les pensées, railla Damon. Mais non, frangin, au risque de te décevoir, je ne prépare absolument rien.

- Oh, même après la gifle ? s'amusa le vampire.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que ceci pourrait rester entre nous ? marmonna l'aîné, sans gêne mais bien au contraire, se prenant à imiter un mafieux en négociation. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Stefan, c'est moi le grand frère dans la famille. Sérieusement, cette fille est bizarre et je n'ai pas terminé de percer son secret, mais hormis ça je ne prépare rien ! plaida finalement le vampire en levant les mains.»

Son frère mit fin à la conversation, insatisfait, prit son portable et retourna chez Elena pour que Bonnie lui explique en détail ce qu'elle avait découvert. Peut-être que cela l'avancerait plus.

Rien ne valait 168 ans de cynisme et de mensonge pour aussi bien cacher ses intentions.

A ce moment, la jeune tueuse rentrait du Grill après une discussion qui s'était assez prolongée dans la durée où elle s'excusait de son comportement avec Matt. Damon trouva ça pathétique ; un immortel ne doit pas d'excuses à quelqu'un qui ne lui survivra pas. Néanmoins, elle passerait les prochaines heures chez elle à se morfondre, à enquêter sur un fantôme ou à ressasser ses souvenirs, ce qui lui laissait une marge d'action.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas, alors en discussion cruciale avec le shérif, à ce que la fille de celle-ci les entende et suive la conversation depuis le porche, et ne remarqua donc pas son passage.

* * *

«J'étais sûre de connaître ce signe !»

La sorcière était surexcitée. Elle parlait si vite que personne ne comprit et elle dut recommencer plus lentement.

«C'est un signe aztèque. De ceux qui ont créés la malédiction de la pierre et de la lune, vous vous souvenez ? Ils appellent ça «L'arme suprême» ou «L'esprit du Soleil». Les cinq chasseurs de vampires étaient une création de sorcières mais ils n'étaient pas jugés assez efficaces car ils nécessitaient une formation. Ceci en est une forme améliorée à laquelle on a mêlé les pouvoirs que le Soleil a sur eux ; ce n'est pas simplement un humain aux capacités décuplées qui lutte contre les vampires, c'est une entité qui a été créé dans le but unique de les éradiquer.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir ! Les propos probables de Damon résonnaient dans la tête de son frère, qui se demanda si l'aîné avait déjà compris ce message. Mais ce ne pouvait être vrai, autrement ils seraient tous déjà morts.»

* * *

Au moins avait-elle soignée une relation aujourd'hui, à défaut de passer pour une piètre sœur aux yeux de deux autres. Kaelynn rêvait d'aller se reposer et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Voilà que la pluie vint couronner le tout. Et après tout, peut-être était-ce une occasion de se laver de son passé que le monde lui offrait là. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, mais sa morosité la poussa à plutôt fermer les yeux.

Damon la sentit s'arrêter avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, et n'entendit aucune clé ni poignée tournée, alors que l'averse s'intensifiait. N'importe qui se serait pourtant précipité à l'abris, mais de quoi pouvait donc avoir peur une fille pareille ? De lui, il l'espérait, après ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

* * *

«Pourquoi y'a-t-il des lunes ? s'interrogea Elena qui avait pris le grimoire pour le feuilleter.

- On parle aussi d'esprit de la Lune, un équivalent, expliqua Bonnie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre de ces personnes qui a pour mission de tuer les loups-garous ? comprit Stefan.

- C'est possible, mais j'en doute. Ils ne sont créés qu'en dernier recours et il n'y a pas assez de loups-garous pour que ce soit le cas. En revanche pour les vampires, il y en aurait bien besoin effectivement ! s'exclama la sorcière, avant de s'excuser aussitôt.»

«Tu es trempée ! rit le vampire à la bêtise de la jeune fille quand celle-ci le rejoignit enfin sur la terrasse. Sinon, ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal de me gifler ? déclara-t-il, le ressentiment réveillé par Stefan plus tôt dans la journée.

- Ah, si, je souffre, si tu savais, feignit Kaelynn, semblant sur la même longueur d'onde, à la fois rieuse et rancunière, et c'est ainsi que son ton se fit plus sec la seconde suivante ; Tu penses que je suis faible à ce point-là ?»

Damon voulait se persuader qu'elle était faible à ce point-là. Mais comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la tuer, il avait décidé de placer son plan sur un autre registre.

«En réalité, il y a bien une question qui me tracasse encore...

- Eh bien elle va continuer de te tracasser si tu comptes sur moi pour répondre, rétorqua la tueuse.»

* * *

«Pourquoi se limitent-ils à créer un seul esprit ? reprit la sosie. J'imagine que la question des vampires serait réglée beaucoup plus vite avec une petite armée, même si c'est mieux pour nous ainsi.

- Le livre explique que c'est extrêmement douloureux, difficile, et minutieux, déchiffra Bonnie. Il doit y avoir la participation de l'espèce opposée, donc un loup-garou, qui doit lui donner de son sang. Et ils mentionnent autre chose, de manière à la rendre invincible, mais ça lui enlève une part d'humanité, pour que son corps puisse s'imprégner du Soleil. "Ainsi, le sujet, n'étant plus totalement lui-même, pourra attirer, brûler et empoisonner les vampires comme jamais" lut-elle. Et si le processus n'est pas suivi au détail près, l'arme sera incomplète.

- Incomplète, répéta Elena. Ça veut dire qu'il existe des failles. Stefan, tu n'as pas dit qu'elle courait à la vitesse d'une humaine ?»

Mais un autre mot avait retenu l'attention du vampire, car il expliquait tout à lui seul.

«Stefan ?

- Attirer, elle nous attire ! s'exclama-t-il, puis à l'expression d'incompréhension de sa petite amie, développa ; Le sentiment étrange qui nous pousse à aller vers elle, c'est une attraction. Elle n'a même pas besoin de chercher les vampires, ils se livrent d'eux-mêmes, ils pensent traquer une proie, mordent à l'hameçon et je parie même qu'ils apprécient le poison qu'ils avalent. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi Damon...je suis même sûr qu'il est encore avec elle en ce moment même !»

* * *

«Kaelynn, tu n'es jamais contente ! Au moins on est sûr que tu restes une fille, mais si c'est comme ça, moi je rentre !»

Il tourna les talons, ce qui eut le mérite et l'objectif d'intriguer Kaelynn.

«Attends, déjà ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre à aller saouler ou quoi ?»

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et l'imita en même temps qu'il faisait la remarque :

«Et ça connaît le mot soûler aussi ?

- Tu as raison, rentre chez toi, se reprit-elle, blasée, et referma la porte.»

La sonnerie de l'entrée coïncida avec cette fermeture. Pensant que le vampire était passé de l'autre côté, elle traversa la maison de la même attitude, s'apprêtait même à se mettre en colère, quand le shérif la salua.

* * *

«Vous pensez qu'elle est au courant de tout ça ? continuait Elena, chez qui l'inquiétude commençait à se manifester, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à celle de Stefan après l'appel qu'il reçut.

«Où sont-ils ? quémanda-t-il, confus mais grave.

- Chez elle, l'informa son interlocutrice.

- Stefan, il y a un problème ? s'assura Bonnie.

- Encore une bêtise de mon frère, rien de conséquent, répondit le vampire en prenant une veste à capuche.

Il sortait en affichant une expression faussement rassurée pour éviter d'autres questions.

* * *

«Bonsoir, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Plus maintenant que nous allons vous arrêter, mademoiselle Brown.»

En disant cela, deux agents qui accompagnaient le shérif prirent la jeune fille par les poignets et l'attirèrent à l'extérieur.

«Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-elle en trouvant sa phrase bien pauvre de sens.

- Quatre morts dans la forêt alentour à cette maison, pile au moment où vous emménagez, ne me dîtes pas que c'est juste une belle coïncidence, déclara le shérif alors qu'on lui passait des menottes, et la tueuse ne put se retenir de lui murmurer agressivement ;

- Vous savez comme moi ce qu'ils étaient.»

La jeune fille pensait ne pas pouvoir être arrêtée pour avoir tué des vampires qui selon elle étaient loin d'être humains. En réalité, aucune loi ne traitait le sujet. Mais le shérif cherchait à protéger la ville et croyait, avec la participation de Damon qui n'avait même pas eu besoin d'user de l'hypnose pour lui inculquer cette idée, que Kaelynn était encore pire qu'un vampire. Ce dernier réapparut au moment où on commençait à l'emmener, mais lui parut bien différent, trop pour être naturel.

«Shérif, comment allez-vous ? Il y a un problème ?

- Vous êtes là monsieur Salvatore ? s'étonna Elizabeth Forbes, et lui adressa néanmoins un discret regard complice.

- Oui, je discutais avec Kaelynn et venait juste de partir. Alors ce serait elle ? L'assassin ? s'ébahit-il, et le regain d'agressivité de la jeune fille fut pris pour de la résistance alors qu'il était uniquement causé par son dernier mot.

- Il semblerait que oui, répondit le shérif.»

La tueuse apparut alors plus surprise que le vampire de constater que personne d'autre qu'elle ne voyait la supercherie de leur conversation, mais le comble n'allait pas tarder à survenir.

«Ah, mais laissez-moi vous aidez ! se proposa Damon en s'approchant des policiers et saisit Kaelynn par le bras. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et se dégagea de son emprise, ce qui arracha un bref sourire au vampire, fier et amusé de la déranger ainsi.»

Ils l'escortèrent vers la voiture de police. La dernière chose à laquelle la jeune fille pensa fut pourquoi elle se retenait de parler ouvertement alors que la moitié des personnes présentes étaient corrompues, puis céda la place à son alter-ego susceptible et colérique. Aussitôt débarqué, celui-ci brisa la chaîne des menottes d'un geste, et repoussa les policiers d'un autre, sans ménagement visible, ce qui alerta Damon. Kaelynn se tournait justement vers lui, qui put de nouveau observer ses iris anormaux. Il fut interrompu par une détonation car le shérif, encore sur le porche, avait réagit plus vite. L'attention de l'esprit se détourna alors vers la policière tout en retirant la balle de bois de son épaule d'une étrange facilité. Elle la leva devant ses yeux en feignant avoir eu mal. Le shérif persévéra et releva son arme, alors la jeune fille se précipita pour rejoindre les bois.

Quand ils entamèrent de la poursuivre, le vampire fut obligé de courir à l'allure du shérif mais restait confiant, car la tueuse avait trop tendance à se sentir à l'abris dans la forêt.

* * *

L'averse avait grandit et le sol imbibé d'eau ne pouvait plus en absorber, si bien que des flaques et de la boue menaçaient de la faire tomber à chaque pas, mais Kaelynn n'arrêtait pas sa course, jusqu'à ce que sa transformation se termine à son insu. Elle n'était plus en face d'un ennemi, alors c'était inévitable, mais pourquoi, alors que sa nature lui posait tant de problèmes, était-elle si volatile ? Elle jugeait qu'un tueur de vampires efficace devrait pouvoir contrôler ses transformations, ou même pire, être constamment prêt à attaquer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était blessée alors qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, la douleur ne vint que maintenant et elle s'adossa à un arbre pour soutenir son épaule. Elle se retint de crier et essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Damon et le shérif couraient à deux cent mètres de là, elle les voyait et se décourageait de n'avoir pu les semer efficacement. Enfin, elle désespérait à nouveau de sa faiblesse, qu'elle ne considérait pas légitime après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle sentit ses agresseurs s'approcher, et la proximité avec le vampire lui redonna des forces, si bien qu'elle pu reprendre la course. Mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que sa gorge fut violemment enserrée et que son dos percuta un arbre.

«Elle ne sait pas j'imagine ?

- Venez vite shérif, je l'ai attrapée !

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? s'étonna la tueuse.

- À détruire ce qui pourrait me détruire, assura le vampire.

- Je ne dirai rien, promit-elle, mais la couleur de ses yeux indiquait qu'elle dirait n'importe quel mensonge pour parvenir à sa fin, ce qui n'était pas pour plus rassurer Damon.»

Le shérif arriva rapidement, mais essoufflée, n'avait pas levé son arme assez vite, tandis que l'esprit profita de la diversion pour envoyer son genou dans le ventre du vampire et le plier en deux. Il la relâcha et elle décampa aussitôt.

* * *

La porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée. Cette présentation n'annonçait déjà rien de bon. Stefan se posta devant la porte, et ne pouvant entrer, tendit l'oreille.

«Je n'entends rien, il n'y a personne.

- Si, deux policiers inconscients.

- Allez Caroline, on peut la sentir ! Elle est dans les bois.»

* * *

Kaelynn n'était pas partie loin, et Damon pouvait encore la voir. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et fila en courant de sa vitesse naturelle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le shérif.

Mais il ne lui avait jusqu'alors manqué que ça pour être efficace, et il rattrapa la jeune fille plus vite qu'elle n'était partie. Il la plaqua contre un arbre de nouveau, quoiqu'encore plus fort cette fois. Puis il vit le rond de bois qui dépassait du buste de Kaelynn. Une branche du tronc de l'arbre l'avait transpercée, et ce juste au niveau du cœur. Il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de son plan si elle mourait, ne pouvant se décider de sa réussite, perdant, encore une fois, tout ce qui avait servi à l'occuper depuis des semaines. Une pointe de remord perça en lui, non pas à la mort imminente de la tueuse, mais au vide qui grandissait en lui quand elle s'en allait.

* * *

«Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Bonnie ? s'intéressa la vampiresse, tandis que Stefan rangeait son téléphone.

- L'Esprit du Soleil n'est pas entièrement humain, il finit toujours par guérir, expliqua-t-il.

- L'esprit soit ! Mais est-ce que Kaelynn et l'Esprit, c'est un seul et même élément ?»

Le visage du vampire, rassuré par les dires de la sorcière, se teinta soudain de la même inquiétude que Caroline.

* * *

Puis son attention se tourna vers son sang, d'une brillance singulière, et il commit l'erreur de toucher la branche. La tueuse, encore consciente, le vit porter des doigts rouges à sa bouche, complètement fasciné. Elle l'était aussi, ravie de la tournure de la situation, et un sourire lui échappa. C'est à ce sourire que Damon fut interpellé, se ressaisit et essuya sa main contre l'arbre, puis se mit à observer Kaelynn plus attentivement, se demandant pourquoi elle était encore en vie. L'esprit ne perdit pas de temps, arracha le bout de branche qui dépassait d'elle et le retourna contre le vampire.

* * *

Le shérif était arrivé et se précipita pour aider Damon alors que celui-ci venait de retirer le bout de bois de sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps, Kaelynn s'était extirpée de la branche tant bien que mal et tentait de respirer, une main sur sa blessure. Celle-ci fut ensanglantée en quelques secondes et des filets de sang ne tardèrent pas à lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle priait pour rester en transformation, et se haïssait de n'avoir pas son herbe salutaire avec elle.

«C'est Damon ! C'est Damon le danger, madame Forbes ! Regardez donc ce qu'il m'a fait ! suppliait-elle presque, à terre.

- Quel genre de personne, morte ou vivante, peut encore dire ça après un tronc dans le cœur ? opposa le vampire.»

Mais le shérif voyait bien la situation. Elle sortit son arme, et Damon pesta, se disant qu'il aurait à la tuer. Elizabeth tourna le pistolet vers Kaelynn. La jeune fille entama alors de se relever tout en soufflant doucement, la main toujours sur sa blessure, reprenant un calme étonnant. Elle fit un pas vers le shérif.

«Je dois vous dire...»

PAN !

La policière lui avait tiré dessus, lui précisant de ne pas s'approcher.

Mais Kaelynn, une balle dans le genou, continua d'avancer, plaçant les mains en avant pour lui signifier de se calmer :

«Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne veux pas vous ble...PAN ! Je tue uniquement les vamp...PAN ! Je suis pas un dan...PAN!»

Là, Kaelynn perdit le contrôle et un éclair traversa ses yeux, qui effrayèrent le shérif, alors celle-ci tira une nouvelle fois.

«Les balles en bois ne me font rien...PAN !»

C'en était assez. Kaelynn s'attaquait désormais bel et bien à Elizabeth, qui n'aurait pas mieux résisté que Damon si la jeune fille n'avait pas été interceptée à temps. Le shérif fut également plaquée au sol, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand elle reconnut la tête blonde de sa fille. Stefan ne retint pas la tueuse bien longtemps et elle disparut une nouvelle fois dans les bois.

Damon était restée à terre à les observer. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas censé se passer ainsi mais il avait tellement eu de désillusions sur ses plans que cela ne l'étonnait plus. Seulement, aussitôt que la brune s'était éclipsée et que l'arme du shérif était tombée devant lui, il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de l'arrêter et fila à la suite de Kaelynn. Il la rattrapa sans mal, sans même se faire remarquer, se planta devant elle, lui adressa un sourire satisfait, puis lui tira une balle dans la tête.

* * *

Caroline vérifiait l'état de sa mère tandis que Stefan avait remarqué la flaque de sang au pied de l'arbre, à quelques mètres seulement, jurant qu'elle scintillait comme le reflet d'un rayon de soleil sur l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de toute façon. Mais la vue se mêlait à présent à l'odeur, et l'envie en fut dédoublée. Un festin se présentait à lui, qui ne risquait plus de blesser personne, qui n'aurait aucune conséquence.

«Va les retrouver !»

La voix de Caroline n'aurait pas eu d'effet si elle ne l'avait bousculé en même temps pour le faire réagir, ce qui fonctionna, et il s'élança à leur poursuite.

* * *

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour rouvrir les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas long. Kaelynn entreprit de se relever, quand elle entendit le vampire, tranquillement adossé à un arbre, râler exagérément : «Oh, mais tu n'es pas encore morte !». Essoufflée, elle posa les mains sur les genoux et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

«Ce n'est pas parce que ça me tue pas que ça ne fait pas mal»

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis l'arme vers elle, mais un cliquetis vide lui indiqua qu'elle était à présent inefficace. Damon n'avait détourné l'attention qu'une seconde mais quand il releva la tête vers la tueuse, cette dernière s'était déjà remise à courir. Il courut à son tour et l'attrapa par la taille ; elle glissa, se débattit, lui envoya un coup de pied au visage, s'extirpa, et, reculant et respirant à pleins poumons, elle se révolta :

«Mais que t'ai-je fait ?

- Tu es une menace, lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Pourtant il y a encore un quart d'heure je n'avais aucune intention de te tuer, se défendit-elle, essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui lui ruisselaient sur le visage et lui bouchaient la vue.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il d'un air sadique plutôt inquiétant et se rapprocha d'elle. Tu dois être un ange !»

Il s'approcha encore et ajouta, plus bas : «Mais j'en viens à penser que tu n'es pas si forte que ça».

* * *

C'était vrai qu'il scintillait, mais sa longue observation lui permit de déceler le rouge profond qui le composait derrière l'étincellement. Sa main avança d'elle-même, prenant naturellement son temps, savourant chaque centimètre de moins qui la séparait de la branche sanguinolente. La vampiresse s'extasiait déjà de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à goûter, quand une autre main, se posant sur son poignet, l'en éloigna. Sa mère la somma alors de rentrer.

* * *

La rage qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver la submergea et elle criait tout en se jetant sur le jeune brun. Ils roulèrent, se frappèrent, se blessèrent. En plus d'être déjà trempés par l'orage, ils étaient subitement humides de sang. L'odeur cuivrée leur monta au nez, dégoûta l'une, stimula l'autre.

Quand Stefan arriva, il crut qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables, et en effet, Kaelynn était désormais autant déterminée que Damon à le tuer, les deux se défoulant, aucun ne se laissant faire. Il conseilla à la brune de se calmer, et, voyant bien qu'elle ne l'écoutait en rien, voulut approcher pour lui faire comprendre plus intensément, quand un rappel à l'ordre olfactif le tint à l'écart.

Plus surprenant, ils ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué, continuant leur combat sans prêter attention au vampire qui alors se décida, retint sa respiration et attrapa fermement la tueuse, l'empêchant de plus attaquer. «Stop Kaelynn ! Tu dois te calmer !». Il avait beau s'être époumoné pour lui faire comprendre, en réponse, la jeune fille se débattait de plus belle, ses yeux cherchant furtivement à trouver Damon, son corps cherchant instinctivement à l'atteindre. S'apercevant soudain être retenue, elle repoussa Stefan, mais il la poussa à son tour et elle se cogna à un arbre au pied duquel elle tomba dans le même élan. Lui tenant les bras, l'intimant de se calmer, l'esprit s'indigna qu'il ne comprenne pas sa situation. Même si elle voulait bien tendre à la sérénité, elle serait de courte durée car la conséquence de ses blessures la seconderait dans l'instant. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol dans de nouvelles tentatives pour rejoindre Damon.

Toutefois celui-ci n'était pas parti très loin, juste de quoi se saisir d'une pierre et se placer correctement pour l'envoyer tellement fort sur Kaelynn qu'elle lui pénétra dans le corps. La jeune fille se tut de douleur, devina que c'était le morceau de trop. Elle le retira néanmoins, puis prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux vampires et de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle après ce qui suivrait, posa une main sur sa nouvelle blessure comme pour se protéger d'autres, et enfin s'évanouit. «C'est comme ÇA qu'on fait !» démontra l'aîné sous les yeux ahuris de son frère.

* * *

Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire surface de nouveau, se sentit transportée, et émergea complètement, pile pour entendre le coulissement de bois qui la retiendrait enfermée dans la pièce. Autrement, elle aurait bien remarqué que c'était une cave, elle aurait bien confirmé qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes de son inconscience pour se trouver devant une difficulté dédoublée, mais s'était remise à crier, comme un appel immédiat. Elle tapait contre les murs, espérant qu'ils soient Damon.

«Tu es peut-être différent des autres de ton genre, mais je te ferai la peau quand même», adressa-t-elle à l'intention de Stefan qu'elle sentait de l'autre côté de la porte et qui s'était manifesté en ouvrant la fente pour vérifier son état.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, imperturbables, jusqu'à ce que le renversement survienne. Kaelynn ne put alors plus prêter aucune attention au vampire. Trempée, haletante et essoufflée, ses yeux revenus à la normale, elle s'écrasa au sol, sortant soudain du champ de vision de Stefan.

* * *

Les premiers cris qui déchirèrent l'atmosphère furent à attribuer aux balles du shérif qu'elle extirpait périlleusement de son épaule, de sa poitrine, de son genou, de sa hanche et de son bras, et enfin de sa tête. Des gémissements suivirent, qui relevaient désormais des trous qu'ils lui restaient à ces endroits, mais également des empreintes de la branche et de la pierre, œuvres de Damon.

Stefan la rejoignit enfin, son attention trop tournée vers la survie de la jeune fille pour se soucier de lui prendre son sang. Accroupi près d'elle, qui peinait à respirer, il considéra ses blessures un instant avant de sitôt s'affoler en réalisant qu'elles ne guérissaient pas d'elles-mêmes.

Un esprit ne pouvait pas être atteint à ce point sans échappatoire autre qu'une guérison naturelle, qui prendrait des mois si tenté qu'elle tienne jusque là ; sa création n'avait pu être autant ratée. Il saisit alors qu'elle bougeait les lèvres depuis une bonne minute pour lui dire quelque chose, approcha son oreille, et se rendit aussitôt dans la cave adjacente. Stefan arracha quelques plantes rapidement mais soigneusement pour ne pas se brûler. Croisant son frère assis sur le congélateur en train d'engloutir une pochette de sang, il laissa échapper une insulte en passant et le vampire se tourna dans un «Hein ?» étouffé par la paille qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis se reconcentra sur sa source d'énergie.

Stefan tendit les pousses de verveine à la jeune fille qui ne semblait plus rien remarquer. Il souleva son cou et essaya de lui en faire avaler en vain, sa mâchoire ne réagissant pas. Il envisagea les autres possibilités et se décida à rendre l'herbe liquide pour faciliter son ingestion ou au pire, lui injecter dans les veines, quitte à se blesser. Or il trouva Bonnie à l'étage pour l'en empêcher et s'occuper de la verveine elle-même, tandis qu'il cherchait une seringue.

Il tenta une injection pleine à l'intérieur de chaque coude et patienta, son regard dérivant sur les cicatrices laissées par son frère, se demandant si elles appelaient à des remords ou à des souvenirs de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Damon. Puis l'odeur de sang s'étant faite moins forte, il comprit que les blessures s'étaient refermés. Kaelynn réussit même à ouvrir les yeux un instant et à faire un peu d'humour devant le regard hébété du vampire : «Ce qui vous tue me rend plus forte».

* * *

«Alors, comment va la tueuse de vampire en détresse ?»

L'impertinence de Damon, qu'ils aient été d'accord avec lui ou non pour cette attaque, accordait à tout le monde un silence gêné.

«Elle s'est endormie, déclara enfin Stefan.

- Tu l'as laissée dormir dans la cave ? s'étonna Elena.

- Mais non, elle est à l'étage, répondit-il. Tu as un problème avec ça Damon ?

- Oh non, aucun, juste une tueuse de vampires qui dort à l'étage. Une tueuse de vampires Stefan, répéta-t-il en pointant du doigt son frère puis lui-même.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? détourna la sosie.

- Avec une bonne dose de verveine oui, expliqua Stefan, ayant droit aussitôt à un faux sourire de son frère.

- Mais, je ne pourrai jamais l'hypnotiser ! remarqua alors ce dernier, surjouant le désespoir.

- C'est logique, comprit Bonnie, tout comme l'Esprit de la Lune guérirait avec de l'aconit, l'Esprit du Soleil, qui combat les vampires, guérit avec de la verveine, plante qui détruit les vampires.

- Euh, qui parle d'esprit là ? s'intéressa Damon.

- Kaelynn est l'Esprit du Soleil, expliqua la sorcière, qui s'exprime quand elle cherche à tuer des vampires. En temps normal, il devrait s'exprimer constamment, parce que c'est son seul but, de même que ses yeux devraient être constamment dorés, mais je crois que sa transformation a été mal opérée.

- Pardon, mais pour les avoir vu de près plusieurs fois, et ce n'est pas pour m'en réjouir, ses yeux ne deviennent pas dorés mais bleus, rectifia le vampire.

- C'est ce que je dis.

- Ah, ce serait pour ça qu'elle court aussi lentement, continua-t-il, s'étonnant de non pas énumérer les dangers qui provenaient de la nouvelle venue, mais ses faiblesses. Hum, Elena, pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi ?»

Elena ne perdait pas de vue ce qu'avait fait Damon ce soir-là, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Bonnie décida de monter à l'étage et la suivit pour jeter un œil à la blessée.

* * *

Il ne restait que les deux frères, le cadet voulant calomnier l'aîné, mais sachant pour l'avoir trop vécu que ça n'avancerait en rien la situation. C'est donc Damon, en réponse à un regard insistant, qui décida de s'expliquer.

«C'est mon sens de l'auto-protection hyper développé.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plaît, tu n'en as pas marre d'essayer de tuer tout ce qui bouge ? rétorqua aussitôt son frère.

- Eh ! Elle m'a attaqué, et nous menace tous ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu ne l'avais pas cherché peut-être ? Je te signale qu'elle est venue s'excuser, qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de nous faire du mal !

- À toi peut-être pas, mais à moi si, se justifia Damon.

- Mais toi, tout le monde a envie de te tuer ! s'emporta Stefan. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ce soir ?

- Elle ne peut pas mourir ! répliqua le vampire. Mais je te l'accorde, je me suis un peu laissé emporter, c'est juste que je reste convaincu qu'elle nous tuera tous, vous même avez dit qu'elle était faite pour ça !

- On l'a transformée contre son gré, c'est pour régler ça qu'elle est ici. Alors on ne lui laisserait pas le choix de déterminer elle-même ce qu'elle est ?

- Je t'aurais prévenu, termina Damon, quittant la pièce accompagné de sa boisson pourpre.»

* * *

Ce dernier décida de monter à l'étage à son tour, sans pour autant abandonner son verre, réalisant à peine la provocation que celui-ci représentait devant une tueuse de vampires. La jeune fille était installée dans la chambre d'un vampire justement, quel comble. Mais où dormirait son frère ? Est-ce qu'il irait chez Elena ? Ah non, il ne risquerait pas de laisser son frère aîné psychopathe seul sous le même toit que Kaelynn, évidemment.

* * *

«J'ai découvert ce que tu es, entendit-il à quelques pas de la chambre.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis ce soir, répondit la voix faible mais sensiblement en colère de son ennemie. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi.»

Il entendit ensuite les deux filles s'accomplir, mais l'une fit demi-tour, revenant vers le lit, et il reconnut ce déplacement comme étant celui d'Elena. Il sentit Bonnie s'arrêter alors, et Kaelynn se mettre en position assise en retenant sa respiration.

«Tu as encore mal ?

- C'est parti pour quelques jours.

- Je suis désolée, il est souvent comme ça, expliqua la sosie.

- Et après quoi, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ? réagit la brune. Arrête d'avoir pitié de lui s'il te plaît, il n'en a pas besoin, et moi non plus.

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser parce que je sais que lui ne le fera pas, continua difficilement la jeune fille.

- Et tu es son tuteur maintenant ? rétorqua la blessée.»

Bonnie posa une main sur la bras d'Elena pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de la laisser tandis que Damon ne pouvait que remarquer que le franc-parler de la tueuse en colère lui ressemblait.

«C'est normal, tu n'es pas en l'état, reprit la brune. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il nous a déjà fait du mal à tous, mais quand on arrive à dépasser ça, il peut être extra.

- Permet moi d'en douter.»

Bonnie adressa un regard approbateur à Kaelynn et les laissa, obligeant Damon à se cacher pour continuer son oeuvre d'espion.

«Enfin, il t'a déjà envoyé un caillou si fort dans le ventre qu'il est arrivé jusqu'aux reins ? reprit la brune.

- Il a déjà tué mon frère, déclara Elena.

- On dirait que c'est à qui il aura fait le plus mal. Mais, tu parles bien de Jérémy ?

- Il a été sauvé par sa bague, ça fait longtemps et il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais je lui en veux toujours un peu.

- Un peu ? Si quelqu'un avait touché mon frère, il serait éparpillé en morceaux dispersés sur toute la Terre, assura la jeune fille, cherchant encore qui avait tué le sien, et sachant maintenant où avait atterri la bague que son précepteur lui avait confié.

- Tu as un frère ?

- J'avais, rectifia-t-elle.»

* * *

La sosie souhaita à la tueuse de bien se reposer et se retira, sans remarquer le vampire dans le couloir qu'elle laissa derrière elle.

«Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné Elena.

- C'était pour faire plaisir à Stefan, en vérité je suis rancunière, rétorqua la brune.

- Alors on commence à mentir à son copain hein...

- Arrête ça Damon. Je t'ai bien pardonné, mais pas à 100% c'est tout. Et c'est pareil pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu crois qu'on peut oublier en un claquement de doigts ? Réserve ça à ceux que tu hypnotises. Et, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Je suis chez moi je te rappelle, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de sang pour digérer l'affront inopiné qu'elle lui faisait. Et puis j'ai déjà assez essayer de la tuer pour aujourd'hui je pense.

- Tu es irrécupérable.»

En effet, lui-même se donnait parfois l'impression de s'être engouffré dans le puit de l'impitoyabilité et qu'il peinerait à essayer d'en sortir.

* * *

«C'est incroyable, comme ils se rangent tous de ton côté, ça y est tu t'es enfin faite des amis ? railla-t-il en rejoignant la jeune fille sans attendre.»

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle avait fermé les yeux.

«Arrête de faire semblant, tu n'as pas pu t'endormir en une minute» lui lança-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas plus.»

«Non mais je rêve, elle dort vraiment ?»

Il approcha, curieux, et posa son verre, puis se mit à la secouer.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux à moitié, ce qui était suffisant pour voir le visage de son agresseur juste devant elle, alors elle recula par reflex, se retourna et les referma. Damon se sentit chanceux qu'elle ne lui ait pas envoyé un coup par réflexe car il n'aurait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il contourna le lit pour mieux l'observer et constater qu'elle s'était réellement rendormie. C'était aussi bizarre qu'inconcevable.

Mais pour peu qu'elle passe pour une paresseuse, son sommeil était étonnamment paisible après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un dormir de la sorte, apparaissant innocente mais pâle, et, ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, même plutôt mignonne. Ce ne fut que là qu'il cerna la jeune fille, comme obligée de se défendre le jour contre la réalité de la vie, de paraître forte et impassible, et retrouvant la nuit toute sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité, sa réelle identité, enfouie bien au fond, l'identité d'une personne qui avait du grandir trop vite et qui ne demeurait en fait qu'une enfant.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Elena, venue prendre une couverture pour son petit ami, qui l'interrogea d'un regard des plus intrigués. Damon se dirigea vers la porte et la rassura nonchalamment ; «Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas essayé de l'étrangler dans son sommeil.»


	9. Chapitre 9  Contre attaque

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 9 : Contre-attaque

Les poutres en bois soutenant le plafond au-dessus d'elle paraissaient d'un autre temps, mais elle ne pouvait y réfléchir convenablement ; il lui semblait que sa tête avait enflée et que son crâne peinait à la contenir. En se relevant, ce qu'elle reconnut être une erreur par la suite, elle grimaça à sa migraine qui amplifia et la sensation de ses blessures s'éveilla, lui remémorant les événements de la veille.

Elle était en pyjama mais n'avait pas souvenir de s'être changée, enfin, elle était sûre que ses vêtements ne devaient plus être portables. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à observer autour d'elle : les draps soyeux, l'imposante armoire de bois, un petit bureau, une petite fenêtre et de vieux rideaux. La chambre était plutôt encombrée mais uniquement par des livres et des objets qu'elle remarqua aussitôt n'être pas de cette époque non plus.

Elle crut un instant que son odorat était aussi développé qu'un vampire devant du sang quand elle tourna la tête et vit le plateau posé sur sa table de chevet, sur lequel l'attendait un agréable petit-déjeuner. Tout de suite enthousiaste, elle se réjouit et se précipita dessus, mais le plateau était trop grand pour totalement tenir sur la table de chevet et elle le fit tomber. Elle maudit sa maladresse, ramassa ce qu'elle put et se leva pour chercher de quoi nettoyer. Mais elle fut à nouveau distraite par la demeure et se reprit à admirer autour d'elle, ne marchant pas totalement droit à cause de son mal de tête, devant à plusieurs reprises soutenir sa nuque. Elle avait contemplé la totalité de la chambre donc passa au couloir, le bois qui le composait, visiblement authentique, ne manquant pas de l'émerveiller.

Elle continua sa visite et entra dans une autre chambre. Celle-ci était bien plus moderne, quoiqu'elle restait en harmonie avec le reste du manoir. Stefan avait du goût, qu'importe le style. Elle se souvint du plateau renversé et se retourna pour sortir, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Damon, encore torse nu, une mauvaise image similaire de la veille lui revenant en tête.

«Non,_ j'ai_ du goût.»

Kaelynn se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle fut frustrée de l'avoir involontairement complimenté et entreprit de le contourner pour rejoindre la porte mais il la retint par le bras.

«Ne me touche pas, rétorqua-t-elle placidement.

- Oh, courbaturée par notre sortie d'hier soir j'imagine ? Justement, à propos...

- Tu es désolé ? proposa la jeune fille. Voyant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait dire, elle reprit : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de soudainement vouloir m'ôter la vie ? Enfin, n'importe quel vampire aurait voulu le faire en me mordant, ce que j'aurais compris, mais ta planification d'éxecution, ce n'est pas...dans vos habitudes.

- Prends ça comme une marque d'affection, ou au moins, comme une marque de non-indifférence : Je t'ai prise au sérieux, tu avais l'air d'être une menace.

- Et il t'a fallu tout ça pour t'en rendre compte ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un simple «Est-ce que tu projettes de me tuer ?», perdait-elle son calme petit à petit, remarquant qu'il avait parlé d'elle comme une menace au passé, réalisant alors qu'elle aurait à lui faire peur de nouveau pour rétablir la situation comme elle l'entendait.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, continuait-il, car ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai trouvé justifié. Et tu as trop tendance à généraliser notre espèce, je suis un vampire unique en mon genre.

- Hm hm, oui c'est sûr que..., répliquait-elle, quand il la coupa, presque joueur.

- Tu n'aurais pas renversé ton plateau petit-déj ?

- ...oui, avoua la jeune fille, soudain un peu honteuse.

- Le pauvre petit frère, il avait mis du sien pour le préparer, rit le brun, quand son expression passa subitement presque pour de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

- La faute à qui ? râla-t-elle.

- Je t'ai transpercé le ventre, pas le crâne. Ah, si, se souvint-il, et lui tendit alors sa boisson. Tiens, mon jus de pomme, pour me faire pardonner.

- Ho, ton jus de pomme. Et maintenant tu veux me soûler au scotch ? La prochaine étape, la drogue peut-être ?

- Moins naïve que je ne le pensais, remarqua le vampire, pour une fille tout droit sortie d'il y a deux siècles.

- Naïve ?

- Oui, les jeunes filles l'étaient tellement à l'époque, expliqua-t-il, levant les yeux comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs.

- Dis-moi, débuta Kaelynn, sautant sur l'occasion. Qui était le plus naïf entre Katherine et toi ?»

Damon reprit son verre et en but une grosse gorgée pour digérer la pique. Elle avait touchée un point sensible et il se promit de passer un savon à son frère pour lui en avoir parlé.

«Et impolie en plus, tu as perdu la bonne habitude de frapper aux portes.

- Je ne l'ai jamais eu, sourit-elle, se souvenant à son tour de tous les ennuis que cela avait pu lui apporter. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui me réfugie dans l'alcool et m'attaque à des innocents.

- Toi, innocente ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Enfin, je souhaiterai te remercier, continua étrangement la tueuse. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas, attention. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle tu t'attendais, mais pour la première fois depuis un an, je n'ai pas rêvé de mon passé cette nuit, et je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

- Si j'ai bien compris tu préfères être criblée de balles que de rêver ? Je peux recommencer tous les soirs si tu veux.

- Cauchemarder, rectifia la brune, et sortit de la chambre. Ah, si tu savais.»

Et voilà comment sans le savoir elle avait donné un nouveau projet à Damon : découvrir le passé de la jeune fille. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment encore intéressé, mais apparemment, cela promettait d'être palpitant. Cependant, pour ce faire, il faudrait qu'il change d'attitude avec elle, qu'ils deviennent amis, alors il décida de se concentrer d'abord sur ce qu'il pouvait apprendre dans les vieux bouquins.

* * *

Elle descendit et dans la cuisine, trouva enfin un chiffon. Elle s'en saisit quand elle vit Stefan qui lui annonça qu'il avait déjà tout nettoyé. Elle le remercia et s'excusa, puis remarqua Elena servant le petit-déjeuner à table.

«Depuis quand y a-t-il de la vraie nourriture chez des vampires ?

- Je te signale que je suis là moi aussi. Allez, viens t'asseoir, la convia la sosie.

- Dîtes, est-ce que vous faîtes tout ça à cause de ce qui.., elle s'arrêta un moment et retint sa respiration pour s'asseoir car cela nécessitait de bouger la blessure à son ventre,...de ce qui s'est passé hier ?»

Elena regarda Stefan, puis elle déclara, comme brisant un secret :

«On est désolé !

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous m'étiez tous hostiles avant ça ! Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable, mais je vais bien, et je ne veux plus qu'on m'en reparle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas faim.»

Elle dit ces derniers mots en se relevant, mais n'avait fait qu'un pas que la douleur s'était représentée, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle posa cette fois une main sur son abdomen quand Stefan approcha.

«Kaelynn, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Vous voulez me rendre un service ? Arrêtez de vous occuper de moi, et d'essayer de vous faire pardonner pour quelque chose dont il est le seul responsable. A nouveau, sans vouloir être une désagréable invitée.»

* * *

Damon se dirigeait vers la sortie, croisa la jeune fille qui remontait les escaliers et glissa au couple en secouant la tête : «Complètement fêlée votre amie».

* * *

«Ce que tu dis, c'est que je suis possédée ?

- A peu près.

- Ne dis pas "possédée" on dirait un film d'horreur, remarqua la blonde.

- Hum, réfléchit la tueuse, après que la sorcière lui ait détaillé la transformation : Comme si au lieu de me transformer en vampire, je me serais transformée en leur contraire ?

- Ça s'en rapproche plus, continua Bonnie.

- C'est...intéressant.

- Intéressant ? C'est tout ? Je viens de te dire que tu n'avais plus de cœur, Kaelynn.

- Je le savais déjà ça, ça se remarque rapidement, railla-t-elle, et se releva. Bon, je dois y aller. ...Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

- On vient simplement de t'informer d'un truc majeur dans ta vie non ? s'exclama la vampiresse.

- Je ne veux pas trop me focaliser sur le passé, mais plutôt avancer, tu comprends Caroline ? Alors, excuse moi de paraître insensible.

- Oh non, au contraire, la douleur et la haine que tu essayes de dissimuler se voient très bien, déclara la sorcière. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes sentiments Kaelynn.

- J'ai toujours fait comme ça, répliqua celle-ci, contrariée de se sentir exposée. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes passés le mot, mais Bonnie, arrêtez cette introspection. Ce n'est pas si traumatisant.»

Sous le regard insistent de Caroline, elle céda :

«Bon, ok, quand même un peu. Mais j'aurais tué Damon s'il avait essayé de me mordre, là c'était de la bagarre, voilà tout. Vous ne vous êtes jamais battus ? Avec vos frères et sœurs ?

- Enfant unique, releva la blonde. Mais c'est marrant que tu dises ça... songeait-elle à quand elle, le corps plein de morsures, sortait avec le vampire.

- Tu compares une bagarre avec Damon avec une bagarre avec ton frère ? s'offusqua Bonnie.

- Bien, vous voulez que je vous explique comment je vois les choses ? comprit Kaelynn. Je me rends compte être vraiment partie du mauvais pied, me présentant comme timide, plus jeune, plus sensible. Mais c'est fini, je change de position pour celle que me procure mon statut d'esprit. Et une fois que j'aurais fait payer à Damon, ce n'est que là que nous serons quittes.

- Si j'ai bien compris tu comptes te venger ? saisit la vampiresse.

- Exactement ! sourit la tueuse, fière de son nouvel objectif.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, répondit la sorcière.»

* * *

Seulement, pour Kaelynn, il fallut moins d'une heure pour mettre son plan en place. Elle s'était rendue au Mystic Grill pour acheter de l'alcool à Matt, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interroger, puis elle sonna au manoir, alors bien au courant que Stefan était chez Elena.

Le vampire qu'elle recherchait ouvrit la porte, regarda un instant celle qui avait sonné, puis s'apprêtait à lui refermer la porte au nez quand il remarqua la bouteille de vodka presque vide dans sa main. C'était clair qu'en plus elle avait l'air complètement ivre : elle s'appuyait au mur, ne le regardait qu'à moitié, son T-shirt partait sur le côté et ses cheveux de même. Elle portait également des talons hauts et avait forcé sur le crayon noir, ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait différent.

Était-ce sa faute si elle s'était à son tour réfugiée dans l'alcool ? Si oui, tant mieux. Il imaginait déjà danser, rire et délirer avec elle quand il la fit entrer en la portant presque, elle, murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles, lui, ayant déjà tout oublié des événements passés.

De ce qu'elle dit, il réussit à saisir : «Avoue que tu t'es quand même senti un peu coupable, camarade.». Il répondit alors, honnête, que c'était vrai et qu'il voulait oublier tout ça et faire la fête. Il la fit ensuite s'asseoir mais elle se leva, tendit sa bouteille dans les airs, et s'exclama « Aux armes ! On va finir de dégommer tous les loups-garous de cette planète !». Puis elle tituba et Damon la remit debout, émerveillé de la Kaelynn qu'il semblait avoir créé.

Elle le regarda, se redressa, but une gorgée en montant la bouteille le plus haut possible, puis poussa un soupir de satisfaction, la tendit au vampire et déclara «Tiens mon ami, buvons et nous irons chasser ces satanés loups !».

Que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup ? Damon se le demandait, mais il arrêta d'y penser quand il se dit qu'il pourrait le faire plus tard, qu'en attendant il lui fallait se divertir. Il ne réfléchit pas, attrapa la bouteille des mains de la jeune fille, la porta à sa bouche, et, au lieu de finir ce qu'il en restait, la balança subitement contre un mur où elle alla s'exploser.

«Verveine ? Non mais tu rigoles là !

«Oh non, ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'articuler, en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher. Ecoute, je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, et je te pardonne d'accord ? Mais pour la bouteille je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !» Il parut content de ses paroles, ou du moins de son état, et sourit, satisfait, répondant qu'il en était très heureux. Mais soudain, alors qu'il pensait encore à la bouteille empoisonnée, Kaelynn lui enfonça une seringue dans les côtes.

Son visage apparut alors maître de lui-même, de même que sa voix, qui expliqua joyeusement «Plan B !». Celui de Damon affichait la trahison et il reconnut la douloureuse herbe, se mit à suffoquer, soudain faible, sentant qu'il bouillonnait. Puis quand son corps entier fut atteint, elle le brûla alors de l'intérieur, le paralysant.

Il tomba à genoux, se tenant les côtes, tandis que Kaelynn faisait tourner la seringue vide dans ses mains ; «Alaric m'a fait découvrir ce petit truc ; entre tueurs de vampires on s'entraide un peu, même s'il est jaloux que je sois beaucoup plus avantagée que lui. Bref : c'est vachement utile.». Son genou succéda à ses paroles et expédia le menton du vampire contre la table en bois qui se brisa en deux.

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux, le tira devant elle et approcha sa tête de son visage dans une chance factice de repentance : «Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?». «Teigne» répondit-il dans une brève respiration, se disant que c'était une insulte qu'elle comprendrait, quand le nouveau coup fut pour le haut de sa tête.

«Ne baisse pas trop vite ta garde.» conseillait-elle aimablement en cassant et en s'emparant d'un des larges pieds en bois de la table, qu'elle planta aussitôt dans le vampire.

«Oups, j'ai raté le cœur : je suis impardonnable puisque tu en as un.»

Damon était affalé sur le sol, retira le pieu improvisé et ne put s'empêcher d'un cri.

«Réessayons, veux-tu ?» Cette fois-ci, elle planta franchement le talon de sa chaussure dans son abdomen et il se crispa dans un rugissement. «L'abdomen, le ventre, je crois que nous sommes quittes, ça y est ! énumérait-elle avant de se souvenir ; Ah non, c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai nettement mieux qu'un pistolet. Laisse moi donc te faire découvrir ça !».

Damon avait levé les bras et l'avait poussée, la fit tomber sur le côté, en profita pour détacher la chaussure de son torse, qui lui arracha un rugissement vainement étouffé. En réponse, Kaelynn lui attrapa la main et lui retira sa bague bleue qu'elle jeta au hasard, sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser. Damon voulut l'attaquer mais elle se releva aussitôt, se reculant en levant les mains en l'air et s'écria :«Et on ne me touche plus !»

Elle le contourna lentement, sans le quitter du regard, puis sans crier gare, se jeta sur lui. Chaque parcelle de sa peau qui l'atteignait le brûlait, il se débattait mais elle était lancée, lui attrapant tout d'abord l'oreille. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'en échappa. La tueuse passa ensuite sa main sur son visage, arracha un pan de sa chemise, et lui saisit l'épaule dont la surface carbonisa. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et comprit pourquoi elle portait un t-shirt en hiver, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper par les bras. Comme il se débattait furieusement, elle se saisit d'une de ses mains qui commença à brûler.

Dans un élan de rage, Damon poussa alors la jeune fille qui glissa avec le tapis pour atterrir près de la porte d'entrée. Il se releva, le corps roussi, et elle fit de même, retirant l'unique chaussure qu'elle portait encore. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, se regardant en chien en faïence, haineux, à peine assez longtemps pour que le vampire reprenne son souffle, quand la tueuse annonça la suite et ôta sa propre bague.

* * *

Il y eut comme un chamboulement, et Damon ne distingua pas si la déflagration était réelle ou en lui. Néanmoins, comme un tsunami suit un séisme, il fut aussitôt submergé d'une attirance décuplée, brusquement irrésistible. Comme un aimant appelle les métaux, le sang de Kaelynn semblait n'attendre que ses lèvres. Il se précipita sur elle si vite qu'il douta de l'avoir décidé, la plaqua contre un mur avec une détermination maladive, et enfin, planta profondément ses crocs dans sa jugulaire, succombant à son désir, ignorant le danger, faisant jaillir son sang aux reflets dorés, l'absorbant abruptement.

La jeune fille sourit de satisfaction d'abord, puis sentit l'ardeur qu'appliquait le vampire et la partie de plaisir fut terminée pour elle. Contrairement à lui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, ce dont elle demeurait ravie, la douleur de ses dents sous sa chair prit le dessus et elle repoussa Damon par le front. Celui-ci fuma un peu, ce qui ne fit que se retirer le vampire plus rapidement, et elle sentit les crocs s'extirper de sa carotide avec soulagement. Il la lâcha, la bouche rouge de sang du nez au cou, se recula dans un soupir d'assouvissement, reprit son souffle, et sentait le plaisir l'envahir d'une nouvelle vague.

La jeune fille retourna près de la table en vacillant, sans contrefaire cette fois, et du s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas défaillir. Elle chercha la bouteille mais ne trouva que des morceaux de verre et quelques gouttes de verveine jonchant le sol, inutilisables. Elle songea alors à sa bague et la récupéra près de Damon. Elle s'accroupit ensuite près de lui et patienta en le regardant tranquillement perdre de ses forces. C'est là qu'elle remarqua, et ne comprit pas comment il faisait, que le vampire, connaissant le fonctionnement du poison, ralentissait délibérément le débit de son sang pour gagner du temps avant qu'il n'atteigne le cœur. La tueuse s'en étonna, demeurant néanmoins plus tracassée par sa carotide ouverte.

Il sentit le malaise avant même de pénétrer chez lui. Sa petite amie le remarqua, et ils n'en entrèrent que plus vite. Le temps leur parut soudain à tous deux ralenti même s'ils réagirent excessivement vite. Le sang jonchant la bouche de son frère n'en disait que trop mais Stefan ne put supporter de s'approcher. Il se tourna quand même vers Kaelynn, qui le regardait alors triomphante et désorientée, tandis qu'Elena s'était précipitée sur Damon.

«Kaelynn, arrête ça tout de suite, commanda le vampire d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Non..., répondit-elle simplement en reportant son attention sur le léthargique.

- Kaelynn s'il te plaît !»

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit sévère, décidé et obstiné, quand elle remarqua que c'était Elena qui avait crié.

Celle-ci s'affolait en voyant la lueur du sang scintillant de l'esprit progresser dans les veines du vampire.

La tueuse sortit de son insensibilité soudaine et comprit qu'elle s'était assez amusée. Elle sortit un couteau de poche, l'ouvrit, et, sans pour autant se presser, sans même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, d'un geste qu'elle effectua agilement, comme habituée, le planta dans une artère du vampire. Tout son sang s'en échappa et le liquide doré gicla juste avant d'atteindre le cœur.

Elena attrapa Stefan par le bras pour l'aider à se contenir contre le sang maudit. Kaelynn, dégoûtée d'avoir du le sauver, les regarda dépitée, d'un air qui disait «Alors, satisfaits ?». Puis son propre sang la rappela à l'ordre pour lui jouer des tours. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre une main sur son cou en réalisant qu'il n'avait cessé de s'écouler, imbibant son pull et le vampire devant elle, avant de s'écrouler sur lui l'instant suivant.


	10. Chaptitre 10 Vivante

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Un petit chapitre où il se passe moins de choses, mais c'est un peu comme le calme après et avant la tempête, qui re-situe et prépare. Désolée d'en faire un aussi court, ça équilibre avec le très long chapitre 8. Bonne lecture :)**

**PS : j'essaye de mettre un flash-back par chapitre !**

Chapitre 10 : Vivante

Deux semaines de remise en forme et elle avait retrouvée son énergie d'avant. De plus, demeurer loin des vampires n'avait pu qu'embellir son teint. Ce n'était que le début de l'année mais le soleil était de plus en plus présent ; peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle rayonnait.

«Kaelynn ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, mieux que la dernière fois en tout cas.

- Quelle bonne surprise, enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Je venais vous remerciez de pas m'avoir tué la dernière fois.»

Elle comptait profiter de la soirée pour faire un tour dans les alentours, évacuer son énergie sur quelques vampires, mais la visite de Kyle la réjouit. Elle en appris plus sur lui, comme le fait qu'il était l'adjoint du maire, à 21 ans, ce qui était relativement jeune, mais qu'il avait obtenu ce poste car il le connaissait bien. Enfin, elle avait un siècle et demi et ne s'était pas trouvée de travail alors elle se gardait bien de tout commentaire, seulement, la jeune fille se demandait s'il était apte à retrouver la personne qu'elle recherchait.

* * *

Le temps passa vite, comme la brise qu'elle reçut en sortant sur sa terrasse. La tueuse avait perdu l'envie d'aller chasser pour le soir. Elle s'affala sur le canapé en pensant pour la première fois à son vampire détesté. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et c'était tant mieux. Cependant, cela restait bizarre. Un vampire qui subit l'attraction ne se retire pas ainsi, et cela la mena à se demander s'il l'espionnait encore, idée qu'elle élimina rapidement en faisant confiance à son attention accrue quand elle sortait désormais.

La réponse lui vint le lendemain matin quand le journal télévisé annonça la disparition de deux lycéennes ; il avait trouvé une alternative.

* * *

«Pourrais-je savoir ce qui arrive à ton frère ? s'emporta-t-elle à la seconde où Stefan avait ouvert la porte.

- Kaelynn ! s'exclama le vampire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Tu pourrais passer prendre de mes nouvelles au lieu d'attendre que je vienne non ? Ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis rentrée d'Atlanta.

- Je suis passé plusieurs fois, mais tu n'étais pas là, expliqua-t-il. Enfin même, tu sais bien, je préfère rester loin parfois. Comment va ton ami là-bas ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ce cher Nicolas a disparu sans laisser de traces.

- Et toi pourquoi tu ne viens pas en cours si tu es rentrée ?

- Atlanta a été un peu fatigante, elle s'est refournie en vampires depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais, déclara-t-elle et l'expression de Stefan changea involontairement. Enfin, je ne devrais pas trop parler de ça avec toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura-t-il faussement.

- Bon, pour ma défense, depuis que je suis revenue, je me suis occupée à redécorer le chalet. C'était tellement lugubre !»

Une fois les draps et la poussière retirée, les meubles réarrangés, certaines fenêtres ouvertes, le lieu avait contribué à l'amélioration de son moral, pas comme la voix insouciante qui vint parler derrière Stefan.

«Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !

- Toi, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ne pas venir me voir. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux filles ? enchaîna la tueuse.

- Je vous laisse, s'éclipsa le cadet.

- Stéphanie et Tiffanie ? Elles vont très bien, elles sont là-haut.

- Génial, tout va pour le mieux alors ? railla la jeune fille.

- Arrête d'être aussi désagréable Kaelynn ! Tu sais, on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases tout les deux, oui, et repartir en bons termes cette fois, puisqu'on est quitte, rappela le vampire en s'approchant d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune qui n'y voyait qu'une tentative factice de rapprochement.

- Es-tu sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus, continuait-il. Mais ne t'attend pas à des excuses de ma part tout comme moi de ta tienne.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça tant que tu continueras à manipuler ces filles.

- Mais elles s'amusent, crois-moi !

- Attends...Non, je ne te crois pas.

- Bon, on repart sur de bonnes bases ou tu continues à te préoccuper de détails futiles ? s'empressa le vampire.

- Détails futiles ? Tu t'amuses avec des humains !

- Oh, et toi tu ne t'amuses pas avec des vampires peut-être ? Ne viens pas me faire la morale parce que tu es pire que moi ! s'exclamait-il convaincu de son argument. Et puis, c'est soit ça soit on recommence à se tuer. Ça te plairait ?

- Les vampires, contrairement aux humains, ne sont pas innocents Damon.»

* * *

«Pourquoi Stefan peut entrer ici et pas Caroline ? s'interrogea Jérémy.

- J'ai un quota d'un seul vampire chez moi, justifia l'esprit, et premier arrivé, premier servi.

- J'approuve, déclara Bonnie. Tu es prête ? ajouta-t-elle en terminant d'installer les bougies.

- Jamais, souffla la jeune fille.

- Et c'est pas juste que je ne puisse pas voir, continuait le cadet des Gilbert.

- Ça vaut peut-être mieux pour toi, assura-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Bonnie, essaye de trouver quelque chose...de mieux.»

La sorcière le lui avait promis, et tâchait de faire de son mieux. Il était crucial pour la tueuse de retrouver les souvenirs qui tournaient autour de sa transformation, et trouvait comme une opportunité unique que Bonnie puisse remonter le temps comme on suivait un fil, même si ça la dérangeait toujours autant qu'on fouille dans son esprit.

_La petite Kaelynn se promenait, triste, perdue. Fixant l'herbe sur lequel ses larmes tombaient, elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le paysage vert soit interrompu par une fleur. Elle la contempla un moment. La fleur lui permit de relever la tête. C'est là qu'elle remarqua la personne indistincte postée devant elle. Quand son identité se fit plus claire, la jeune fille fut pétrifiée de surprise._

_ «Bonjour Kaelynn, déclara une voix légère qu'elle connaissait bien._

_ - C'est...impossible ! Je suis en train de rêver, se persuada la petite en se frottant les yeux._

_ - Pourtant je suis là, répondit l'autre fille._

_ - Tu n'es pas réelle, affirma la brune._

_ - Mais pourtant je suis vraiment là, répéta la petite fille en s'approchant._

_ - Non, tu n'es qu'une hallucination ! Tu es morte, continua Kaelynn, cherchant à désespérément se persuader, mais elle sentait la panique naissante percer dans sa voix._

_ - Qui a dit que j'étais morte ? reprit l'autre, s'amusant presque. En fait, soyons honnêtes. Oui, je suis morte. Mais pas tout de suite après être tombée et m'être écrasée contre les rochers. J'ai eu la chance qu'un homme spécial me trouve et me donne à boire. Après je meurs, et après je suis là. C'était comme de la magie._

_ - Oh ! Non ! Tu es un .. Lisa ! Je suis.. Non !_

_ - Pas besoin de t'excuser. Tout le monde ici me croit morte. Monsieur Salvatore dit que ça ira très bien, et je partirai avec lui dans quelques jours._

_ - Mais, si tu es complètement transformée, cela veut dire ..._

_ - Oui Kaelynn, oui, continua Lisa dans un sourire. Et je te tuerai bien, par simple vengeance. Seulement Monsieur Salvatore me répète que ce n'est pas bien, que cela me détruirai, alors...tu as de la chance.»_

_La brune observa sa victime d'un regard mêlé de dégoût et de remords. Puis elle se frotta les yeux de nouveau, dans un dernier espoir qu'elle disparaisse, vœu qui se réalisa._

* * *

Une bonne nouvelle de plus lui fit remettre en question son incapacité à réussir quoi que ce soit. Elle avait trouvé un travail au Mystic Grill, et même si Matt y avait contribué, ce n'était pas moins bien que Kyle avec le maire. De plus, ça occupait son temps tout en l'aidant à mieux s'intégrer, à rencontrer parfois des gens, à mieux connaître son ami, à rapporter un peu d'argent et à oublier ses quelques soucis. Les meilleurs moments étaient leurs discussions qui s'étalaient dans le temps car ils se glissaient des phrases en se croisant entre deux tables.

«Dis-moi, s'intéressa Matt, tu n'irais pas servir ton petit ami ?

- Quoi ? réagit-elle en s'arrêtant, puis elle aperçut Kyle. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Ba, c'est un restaurant Kaelynn, on vient quand on veut, expliqua le blond, un brin moqueur.

- Ah, oui... Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle, en allant servir un couple. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Elena réagissait comme toi quand elle voyait Stefan, fit-il remarquer en rejoignant le bar.

- Oh, je ne sais plus quoi dire là, avoua Kaelynn, ramenant des assiettes. Et elle ne réagissait pas comme ça quand vous étiez ensemble ?

- On était déjà meilleurs amis depuis longtemps alors c'est différent, déclara-t-il en remettant des chaises.

- Ah mais à ce que je vois tu l'as complètement oubliée ! dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis se mit à essuyer une table à côté de celle qu'il servait. C'est bien, je ne peux pas en dire autant.

- Tu parles de qui là ? s'étonna-t-il.»

Kaelynn se disait qu'il comprendrait, tel l'ami que la sosie appréciait autant et elle commençait à saisir pourquoi.

«Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler...

- Résumons : une mauvaise passe du nom de William ; Toujours du mal à me le sortir de la tête même si ça fait longtemps, expédia-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait passer plus de trente secondes à en parler sans sentir la colère monter en elle.

- Je comprends, assura Matt.

- Maintenant va t'occuper de la table de Kyle, lui sourit-elle.»

La tueuse n'arrivait pas à oublier William car il était la cause de chacun des jours qu'elle vivait désormais. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence s'il était aztèque et que son tatouage aussi. Il l'avait transformée.

Kyle était en dîner d'affaires donc elle put l'observer sans être vue. Elle repensa à ses visites qui s'étaient multipliées et il s'avérait être beaucoup plus intéressant que son travail ne le supposait.

Quant aux Salvatore, elle avait plusieurs fois parlé avec Stefan en prenant soin d'éviter l'aîné. Celui-ci se faisait rare, ce qui l'intriguait de plus en plus, mais quand la jeune fille avait essayé de le voir, il l'avait harcelée de questions sur son passé.

Elle n'allait plus en cours, mais se sentait de plus en plus vivre vraiment, comme si, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de croire complètement à cette hypothèse, l'exécution que Damon avait perpétré sur elle à la dernière tempête lui avait permise de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Matt et elle vivaient seuls tous les deux alors ils passaient de nombreuses soirées ensemble et ça leur changeait les idées. Elle demandait des souvenirs à Bonnie de moins en moins souvent, se concentrant plutôt sur le présent. Enfin, c'était à nuancer, car elle avait emprunté les journaux de Jonathan Gilbert à Elena et les avait dévorés, reconnaissant bien l'esprit de son professeur. Elle se constitua également une réserve de verveine et d'aconit, conservant toujours des brins de chacune avec elle.

De son côté, Damon avait feuilleté tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver, ce qui ne voulait dire pas grand chose puisque Bonnie avait refusé de lui prêter les siens. Il cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur les Brown et sur l'esprit de machin-truc. Il s'était trouvé une occupation et n'en démordait pas car s'occuper lui faisait du bien autant qu'elle.

Kaelynn explorait et surveillait souvent les bois, mais il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres vampires à Mystic Falls. Après avoir terminé son service, voulant marcher, elle décida de rentrer par la forêt, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose. Elle espérait presque y trouver Damon. Mais une fois de plus, personne.

* * *

La jeune fille était presque arrivée chez elle quand elle tomba face à un loup-garou. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais peut-être celle qui acheva de lui faire sentir qu'elle était vivante. L'animal sembla l'observer, et elle crut y voir son frère. Mais la brune se ravisa bien vite et, ne sachant comment réagir, se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Elle sentit le loup la poursuivre et se dit qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, mais l'adrénaline lui donnait des forces et elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme un hasard bienvenu, elle croisa Damon ; il rentrait d'une soirée et venait d'attirer une humaine à l'écart pour boire un peu de son sang avant de l'abandonner amnésique. Il marchait tranquillement et sifflotait quand il vit la jeune fille foncer droit sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, prise d'une excitation paniquée, mais il la retint malgré elle pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit sans qu'elle ait le temps de formuler une réponse puisque le loup se pointa devant eux, redoutablement calme, près à bondir. La tueuse sortit la fusée bleue de sa poche, espérant l'éloigner juste assez de temps pour fuir. Mais l'ayant attrapée à pleines mains, elle la relâcha aussitôt dans un cri. La paume de sa main avait rougi, brûlée. Ce fut le tour de Damon de réagir, et attrapant Kaelynn, il fila à grande vitesse, semant le loup en quelques secondes. Il déposa la jeune fille juste devant chez elle puis disparut avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre son souffle.

* * *

«Un loup-garou ? Mais ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! s'alarma Stefan.

- Je n'ai pas bu assez pour avoir des hallucinations, rétorqua Damon.

- Il y aurait un loup-garou à Mystic Falls qui se transforme en dehors de la pleine Lune ? résuma Elena.

- C'est ça, confirma le vampire en hochant la tête. Ce serait quoi d'autre ?

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être Tyler ? songea son frère.

- Je ne connais pas d'autres loups-garous et je ne veux pas en connaître, répondit Damon, mais j'en doute ; il n'est plus à Mystic Falls depuis un moment, et ce n'est _pas_ la pleine Lune.

- Mais...on le saurait s'ils avaient brisés la malédiction, paniqua la sosie, _je_ le saurais tout particulièrement, et puis...

- Du calme, la rassura son petit ami. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir brisé la malédiction, c'est...

- Totalement impossible, il a raison, acheva Damon.»


	11. Chapitre 11 Réconciliation active

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Ca y'est, une petite péripétie ;) ****Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Réconciliation active

Elle s'était assez reposée et assez éloignée des vampires pendant un moment on ne peut plus convenable. Il était temps de reprendre ce pourquoi elle était là ; retrouver William. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça stupide, après de nombreuses recherches vaines, et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il était encore à Mystic Falls. Cependant, elle devinait qu'il était toujours vivant ; il n'était pas du genre à créer une arme de destruction de vampires pour sauver l'humanité, il fallait qu'il soit gagnant quelque part. Dans le pire des cas, si elle échouait à le retrouver, elle savait que ce serait lui qui le ferait, dès qu'il apprendrait que sa création est bien active et libre de mouvement. En attendant, Bonnie l'avait grandement aidée en lui jetant un sort pour faire ses souvenirs revenir d'eux-mêmes. Kaelynn, bien que la sorcellerie ait déjà prouvé ses capacités, n'était pas convaincue ; elle avait l'esprit critique en matière de magie.

La première chose qu'elle fit en touchant son premier salaire fut d'acheter des fleurs. Elle les déposa sur une pierre tombale et resta plantée devant la tombe aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaita. Elle se trouvait niaise d'être contente d'avoir un semblant de vie normale, et voulait partager cette joie avec son frère.

Un invité imprévu vint s'ajouter, se décidant à reprendre ses bonnes habitudes, sans même plus essayer de se cacher.

«Que veux-tu ? lança-t-elle quand elle le vit.

- Jason Brown, ton petit frère non ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Facile à deviner. Vue sa date de naissance il avait quatre ans de moins que toi. Et puis tu avais un sale air coupable en regardant la tombe, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire ? D'ailleurs, 1879...il serait mort à 17 ans ?»

17 ans. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui avait permis de vivre.

«Je ne te savais pas bon en maths, répondit-elle, plus refroidie encore.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Kaelynn, déclara-t-il. Désolée de te déranger, mais nous devons parler : c'est très important.»

_Jason devait avoir une quinzaine d'années mais il dépassait sa sœur d'au moins une tête. Il entrait dans la chambre de celle-ci, et la trouva en train de lire. _

_«J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, mais nous devons parler ; c'est très important.»_

_La brune leva le regard de son livre qui alla directement se porter sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci approcha et reprit :_

_«Je reviens à peine de chez les Lockwood, et j'ai entendu le maire discuter avec Père : Depuis que j'ai brûlé les journaux de Jonathan me concernant, sa famille les cherchent partout en vain et ils te soupçonnent. Ne sois pas étonnée s'ils viennent te rendre visite._

_- Ils m'ont déjà rendue visite après sa mort il y a de cela quatre ans, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils le pensaient fou, déclara Kaelynn, l'attention portée sur son livre, à l'opposé de l'inquiétude de son frère._

_- C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs ils en ont parlé à Père, qui regrètte amèrement qu'il ait été ton précepteur._

_- Pourquoi ? Pense-t-il que c'est contagieux ? rit-elle, alors amusée. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jason, nous savons très bien que tout ce qu'il a pu me raconter sur cette ville était vrai._

_- Je le sais, mais eux non, et Père pensera que tu es folle toi aussi si tu ne fais pas plus attention, répondit le jeune homme dont les sourcils froncés montraient le sérieux. Il a remarqué ton attachement à ces légendes et ce n'est pas bon d'alimenter les suspicions._

_- Très bien ! J'essayerai de jouer la jeune fille rationnelle qui ne croit qu'à ce qu'elle voit, consentit-elle. Bien que si j'appliquais ce que je viens de dire au pied de la lettre, eh bien alors je croirais aux loups-gar.._

_- Tu devrais arrêter de t'y intéresser complètement ! la coupa son frère en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle en la repoussant aussitôt. On en découvre tous les jours. _

_- Ecoute Kaelynn, continua-t-il plus calmement. S'ils se posent des questions sur toi, alors forcément ils se poseront des questions sur moi. Et s'ils apprennent que les loups n'ont pas totalement disparu..._

_- Ils ont compris que les loups n'avaient pas totalement disparu à ta première nuit dans la grotte. Tes cris n'ont dupé personne, le coupa-t-elle, redoutable, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était : D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à prétexter deux jours dans le Nord pour la prochaine Lune, c'est bientôt et il ne faut pas éveiller encore plus de soupçons comme tu dis. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- C'est une bonne idée, faisons ça, acquiesça le cadet. On trouvera bien une grotte ou une forêt assez éloignée. Au fait, le bruit a couru qu'on t'avait vu au cimetière il y a peu._

_- Oui, j'ai répondu à la fille de l'aubergiste, envoyée pour m'interroger je suppose, que j'étais allée me recueillir sur la tombe de notre mère. Et figure toi qu'hier, pendant que tu chassais avec Père et les Lockwoood, j'ai été invitée à dîner et les filles de notre regretté monsieur Gilbert se sont mises à me questionner le repas durant ; pour savoir comment je vivais sa perte. C'est fou ce que les informations circulent vite, expliqua-t-elle, feignant l'étonnement. _

_- Tu vois, répondit Jason, c'est exactement ce dont je te parlais, on parle beaucoup trop de nous, il faut vraiment nous faire discrets Kaelynn. Qu'as-tu répondu ?_

_- Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans et toi deux. Comment je vis sa perte, c'est un peu tard à demander non ?_

_- As-tu vraiment dit ça ? s'alarma le jeune homme._

_- Mais non, plaisanta-t-elle. Jamais je ne ferai preuve d'une telle insolence envers des amis de la famille voyons ! Je leur ai juste rappelé que j'étais trop petite pour tout comprendre._

_- Mais...Qu'as-tu vraiment fait au cimetière alors ? comprit-il, ayant rapidement deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. _

_- En vérité, moi aussi j'ai à te parler, reprit Kaelynn, fermant son livre et se redressant. Je me suis approchée de l'église, et j'ai tendu l'oreille, expliqua-t-elle, affichant tout à coup un air impliqué. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, mais comme le vieux monsieur Gilbert me l'a dûment détaillé, je suis allé voir près de la crypte. Et là ! En tendant assidûment l'oreille pendant de longues minutes, j'ai frissonné Jason ! Mes pieds ne me tenaient plus tellement j'étais, à la fois, effrayée et horrifiée._

_- De quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il dans la crypte ? la pressa son frère._

_- Pas dans la crypte, le corrigea-t-elle ; Sous l'église. Des vampires, Jason, des vampires. Vingt-sept, si Jonathan avait raison. Et ils sont toujours vivants, sous le bâtiment, assoiffés et enfermés. En même temps, avec un nom pareil, il fallait bien s'y attendre, mais quand même, cette ville me fait peur. _

_- On.., mais..., Père ne voudra jamais déménager ! songea Jason, doublement plus tourmentée qu'à son arrivée dans la chambre.»_

Ce sort était un cauchemar, réalisa soudain la jeune fille après le blanc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Apparemment, il faisait effet quand quelque chose lui rappelait une scène du passé, et si c'était bien le cas, elle regrettait déjà. Dès qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, enfin de son passé, elle se dirigea vers l'église, sans remarquer que Damon s'était permis de s'introduire dans son souvenir.

«Je te préférais avant, remarqua-t-il, tu prenais moins les choses au sérieux et en même temps tu avais l'air de savoir aviser quand c'était nécessaire ; tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui en fait.

- J'aurais du l'écouter quand il s'inquiétait des soupçons des habitants, expliqua-t-elle à moitié, concentrée sur son souci principal.

- Si c'est eux que tu cherches, ils n'y sont plus, devina-t-il. Les vampires.

- Quoi ? Ils sont sortis ? Quand ? paniqua la tueuse en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

- Le 9 Mars 2010, précisa le vampire, ne se remémorant que trop bien le soir où il avait découvert que Katherine s'était moquée de lui pendant un siècle et demi. Mais ils sont pratiquement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. A moins que tu ne veuilles me tuer moi, il n'y a plus rien pour toi.

- J'ai déjà essayé, et ça n'était pas aussi drôle que je l'aurais espéré, répliqua-t-elle, puis songea à cette date qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, mais décida d'y revenir quand elle serait seule. Bon, Damon, tu sais qu'on est quitte, et comme ni toi ni moi ne comptons nous excuser, je considère ça comme de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tout à coup, je te trouve plus cool, pas autant qu'à l'époque mais j'espère que l'ancienne toi n'a pas complètement disparue, fut-il surpris qu'elle aborde subitement ce sujet.

- Tu m'as sauvée la vie hier, alors je suis prête à remettre les compteurs à zéro, continua-t-elle bien sérieusement pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Et puis, tu veux connaître mon passé, et moi aussi, et je ne veux pas chercher toute seule, alors je propose...

- ...que tu arrêtes de faire la tronche quand tu me vois, termina-t-il.

- On va dire ça comme ça, lui accorda-t-elle en levant une main, laissant Damon voir le bandage blanc qui couvrait sa paume tandis qu'elle constatait à quel point les souvenirs pouvaient chambouler son comportement.

- Tu veux dire que tu me fais confiance ? s'étonna le vampire.

- Ne rêve pas trop non plus, conseilla la tueuse en reprenant sa marche.

- Comment diable se fait-il que tu craignes le tue-loup ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- D'après Bonnie, il y a un rapport avec les loups dans ma transformation non ? Je ne sais toujours pas comment je n'ai pu le découvrir que maintenant, et ça met beaucoup plus de temps à guérir qu'une blessure normale, même quand je bois de la verveine, expliqua-t-elle. Mais n'en parle pas, que tu sois au courant toi, c'est déjà trop.»

* * *

Reprendre une conversation avec le vampire comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des semaines lui était singulier. Assis dans le cimetière, elle commençait à lui raconter sa vie, ayant de nouveau baissé sa garde mais délibérément cette fois ; elle lui donnait une chance, sachant pourtant pertinemment l'origine de son intérêt pour elle.

«Ma mère adoptive est morte en couche en 1864, quand j'avais six ans, en essayant d'avoir un autre enfant. Mon frère et moi étions inséparables, je le protégeais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse, qu'il me dépasse et que ce soit lui qui me protège. Comme lors des quelques mois avant que j'oublie tout, quand mon père a découvert pour Jason ; il a quitté notre maison et nous a abandonné pour s'installer dans une chambre des Lockwood et combattre les monstres avec eux. Et dire que j'ai repris l'oeuvre de cet homme. Ah, aussi et surtout quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter William. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, répétait qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur lui, que pourtant je trouvais merveilleux. William était quelqu'un de génial, c'était la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais connue après mon frère.

- C'est ce que je disais, tu étais bel et bien naïve ! sourit Damon.

- Ne me coupe pas, articula-t-elle pour parer à sa remarque. Oui finalement il avait raison, et tu connais la suite : Sort et tombeau pendant 130 ans. Ce sont les moments avant et après ma transformation que j'ai complètement oublié, comme si mon subconscient m'épargnait une mauvaise période. Mais c'est peut être une opportunité en fait, de ne plus me souvenir ?

- William, c'était un sorcier ? passa le vampire sans considération pour sa question.

- Non, un aztèque ; il en connaissait bien plus que les livres sur leur histoire pour ne pas l'avoir vécue.

- Et...puisqu'il était aztèque, c'est lui qui t'aurait transformé ? déduit Damon.

- Je suis impressionnée, je te pensais moins logique que ça.

- Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me raconter qui ne le concerne pas ? continua-t-il sans changer de ton. Et si ton frère était un loup, tu n'as pas le gène toi ? C'est pour ça que tu crains l'aconit !

- J'ai été adoptée Damon, lui brisa-t-elle sa déduction.

- Comment ça_ adoptée _? répéta le vampire, que l'élément ne laissait pas indifférent.

- Comme quand on te dépose chez quelqu'un pour qu'il t'élève et qu'on s'en va en laissant à peine son nom, expliqua-t-elle avec une exaspération sensible, alors il changea de sujet.

- Au fait, c'est Jonathan Gilbert qui a mené la chasse aux vampires en 1864.

- Ah, je sais ! s'exclama soudain la brune, et c'est grâce à lui que j'en sais autant sur eux d'ailleurs ; il en parlait tout le temps, très fier de lui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, conclut le vampire, et après une brève réflexion intérieure, ajouta : Je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Qu'on soit de la même époque. C'est un peu comme si on avait été élevé pareil, comme si on avait le même pays natal, parce que Mystic Falls avant et maintenant...Ce n'est plus vraiment ça.

- Oh je vois, et après quoi ? railla Kaelynn, d'une humeur gâchée. On se raconte les souvenirs de la guerre ou de la chasse aux vampires autour d'un feu de cheminée ? Parce que j'avais beau n'avoir que quatre ans quand elle a eu lieu, tous les jours, on découvrait qu'un ami de longue date était un de ces horribles démons.

- Wow ! la coupa Damon. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sensible de cette corde ! Ce n'était pas très amusant je dois l'avouer, surtout quand on se fait tirer dessus par son père, mais on devrait oublier les détails moches.

- C'est bien toi qui dit ça, constata la brune plus calmement, gardant sa colère contre le vampire au silence. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, il ne faut pas remuer le passé. Alors hors de mon champ de vision, toi qui es aussi vieux que mon passé !»

* * *

Damon rentrait en traversant la forêt car c'était plus rapide, et au moins là, il pouvait se promener sans être importuné. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, trop pour ne pas désenchanter en croisant un vampire.

«Etes-vous Damon Salvatore ? demanda celui-ci d'un calme trop beau.

- Et vous ? lança-t-il, intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas important, continua l'autre d'une voix assurée. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? continua le brun sur le même ton insolent.

- Je veux Elena Gilbert.»

* * *

«Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous aider ?» C'était tout ce que Damon avait pu répondre avant que le vampire, face à son hostilité, ne se jette sur lui et après un court combat, lui enserre le cou quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

* * *

Kyle l'attendait pour déjeuner dans une heure. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Damon et, le comparant avec les rendez-vous du jeune homme, la trouva presque illégale, tant dans l'imprévu du moment que dans la personne avec qui elle parlait. Un bruit soudain et brutal la sortit de ses pensées, on frappait violemment à la porte de derrière. Ce ne pouvait être que lui pour venir à celle-ci. La jeune fille alla ouvrir en se demandant pourquoi Damon reviendrait maintenant, pourquoi il ne se tenait pas debout derrière la porte de sorte qu'elle puisse le voir par la vitre, pourquoi il la martelait ainsi.

Elle comprit en l'ouvrant ; le vampire était plié en deux, s'appuyait sur le mur, une branche en travers du corps.

Elle retira la branche sans ménagement et le brusque de son geste arracha un grognement au vampire. Elle le fit entrer et l'allongea sur le canapé tout en prévenant Stefan, puis déchira sa chemise afin de constater de la progression de la guérison. La jeune fille resta médusée devant ce qu'elle découvrit ; le torse entier du vampire était meurtri, sa chair semblait bouillonner sous sa peau, parsemée de veines bleues et pourpres qui ressortaient, prêtes à éclater, comme si tout son épiderme ecchymosé brûlait lentement. Et il disait que ça piquait.

Une pochette de sang l'aida à supporter la douleur, ou déjà à moins s'en plaindre. C'était toute la solution qu'avait pu lui rapporter son frère, qui se tenait debout derrière le canapé sur lequel le vampire était affalé. Bonnie et Elena étaient également présentes. La sosie l'écoutait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé tandis que la sorcière l'examinait, remarquant que seul son torse était touché.

«Il m'a dit de le retrouver à 15 heures, dans la maison abandonnée à trois kilomètres à l'est de la ville, et d'amener Elena.

- On doit se débarrasser de lui, avisa Stefan.

- Bravo frangin. Est-ce que t'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? brailla Damon. Il nous tuerait tout en envoyant un sms !

- On ne peux pas le laisser faire de mal à Elena, répondit son frère.

- Il n'y a qu'un sorcier pour faire ça, déclara alors Bonnie en ayant assez observé les blessures.

- Puisque je te dis que c'était un vampire ! répéta le blessé, agacé.

- Bonnie, est-ce que tu peux le guérir ? coupa Elena.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment.»

La sorcière tenta quand même quelque chose quand la sosie insista, mais ça ne fit que souffrir Damon de plus belle.

«Et si on le laissait comme ça ? proposa une voix qu'on n'avait toujours pas entendue. Kaelynn, un verre de soda à la main, était restée tout ce temps dans la cuisine à se demander pourquoi elle l'avait fait entrer chez elle, et pressentait qu'elle allait rater son rencard. Bizarrement, en voyant le vampire dans cet état, elle se sentait d'humeur rancunière.

- Tu rigoles là ? s'offusquèrent les frères d'une même voix.

- Mais oui, railla-t-elle en s'asseyant au bout du canapé, poussant les pieds de Damon. On a fait la paix non ? ...Bonnie, j'ai une question : Qui a dit qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas être un vampire ?

- Un sorcier perd ses pouvoirs quand il est transformé en vampire.

- Mais dans le sens inverse ! Et si un vampire arrive momentanément à récupérer les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ?»

Stefan se mit à faire les cents pas, nerveux en comprenant qu'il serait un ennemi dangereux.

«J'en...je n'en sais rien, réalisa la sorcière.»

Damon geignit à nouveau et Kaelynn reportât finalement son attention sur lui.

«Pourrais-je tenter quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix intéressée.

- Au point où j'en suis, répondit le blessé, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, à la vue de l'étrange bonne humeur de la jeune fille, le prévenait qu'il allait regretter ces paroles.»

Kaelynn se plaça devant lui et se mit à sa hauteur, puis lui enleva sa bague, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Stefan. Elle dut le rassurer avant de mettre son idée à exécution. Sans attendre plus, la tueuse appliqua la paume de sa main sur l'abdomen du vampire, qui serra les dents pendant que sa peau fumait. Quand elle l'enleva, la couche supérieure de son épiderme avait brûlé et il s'en reforma rapidement une nouvelle dont l'apparence était normale. Elle recommença alors sur tout son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui remit sa bague l'air contente de s'être défoulée.

«Peut-être qu'une tueuse professionnelle est la solution pour vous aider, déclara-t-elle sans perdre son petit sourire.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- C'est un vampire et je suis une tueuse de vampire, qui plus est en manque ; ça s'annonce facile.

- Eh, non Kaelynn, s'interposa Elena, si c'est aussi un sorcier, il est trop dangereux pour...

- Mais laisse la, si c'est elle qui le veut. Pour une fois qu'elle peut nous aider ! lança Damon, contrarié d'avoir autant souffert devant tout ce monde.»

Il remettait sa chemise de la même humeur que la jeune fille plus tôt dans la journée quand il réalisa qu'elle était déchirée. Kaelynn, qui lui avait fait un signe de la main signifiant qu'elle ne relèverait pas sa dernière réplique car il la soutenait, lui adressa alors un sourire désolé.

* * *

Il s'en était servi comme excuse pour fouiller dans les tiroirs de Kaelynn, qui ignorait si elle avait des vêtements d'homme. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'Elena revienne avec une nouvelle chemise. Stefan élaborait un plan avec Kaelynn et la sosie voulait participer. Comme c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de requête, le vampire savait qu'elle ne démordrait pas. Il proposa alors de rester dans la voiture avec elle pendant que Kaelynn et Damon se rendraient au rendez-vous.

«Attends, tu voudrais que moi, anti-vampires et tueuse de vampires, fasse équipe avec l'un des pires que j'ai rencontré, sinon Le pire ? résuma Kaelynn en montrant Damon de la tête.

- Je rêve Kaelynn, déclara le concerné en descendant les escaliers. Tu n'as aucune arme contre les vampires ; pas de pieux, d'arbalètes, de balles en bois ? Je m'attendais à un attirail au moins aussi important que celui d'Alaric, sinon plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses-là, répondit-elle soudain en souriant et agita les doigts.

- D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas vu tes "supers-ongles-en-bois" à l'oeuvre, dédaigna-t-il en les rejoignant autour de la table. Alors comme ça je suis le pire vampire que tu as rencontré ?

- Il doit t'accompagner, reprit Stefan. C'est lui que le sorcier s'attend à voir.

-Alors avant d'y aller, céda-t-elle, on doit se mettre d'accord sur un point. Pour mieux le tuer, je vais devoir retirer ma bague, ce qui va l'attirer. Mais ça vous attirera aussi, et je dois être sûre que vous réussirez à vous contrôler. Je ne veux pas être attaquée par trois vampires en même temps, ou je ne prévois rien des dégâts.

- Hum, Bonnie...? appela Damon.

- Je pourrais désactiver son attraction pour un moment, mais vous protéger individuellement, non.

- Ce serait une erreur de désactiver son...attraction, déclara Stefan, qui ne s'y faisait toujours pas : on en a besoin pour qu'elle puisse tuer le vampire.

- Alors débrouillez-vous mais ne me sautez pas dessus, conclut la tueuse.»

* * *

Comme prévu, Stefan et Elena attendaient dans la voiture. Damon et Kaelynn étaient devant la porte quand il sonna. Deux vampires ouvrirent. «Damon Salvatore ?» demanda l'un deux. Celui-ci acquiesça et ils tournèrent la tête vers la tueuse. Le même demanda «Etes-vous Elena ?» et ils ne purent retenir un rire.

* * *

Les deux avaient réagi en même temps, Kaelynn plaquant un vampire contre la porte, et Damon, qui pouvait aller plus loin en un même temps, allant jusqu'aux murs du couloir avec l'autre. Tandis qu'il lui arrachait le cœur en un geste, Kaelynn planta ses ongles dans celui de l'autre. Le vampire le lâcha et regarda la tueuse terminer, et alors il put voir ses ongles de bois ensanglantés rétrécir et reprendre forme normale.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'étage, Kaelynn jeta un regard d'appréhension à Damon. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de lancer «Elle est aussi vieille que moi cette maison ou je suis la seule antiquité qui fait tâche dans ton univers ?». Il finit par hocher la tête et elle retira alors sa bague, qu'elle jeta par terre par habitude, puis ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle, haute et blanche, où de vieux meubles prenaient la poussière. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, le vent faisant danser les rideaux indiqua à la jeune fille que l'agresseur de Damon s'en était allé.

Mais elle changea bien vite de préoccupation quand elle s'aperçut que le vampire ne semblait pas concerné. Ce dernier avait sorti les crocs et la regardait avec envie. Au même moment, Stefan s'agrippa au rebord de sa portière, préférant qu'elle craque plutôt que lui, et Elena près de lui le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

Malgré ses protestations et ses menaces, le vampire se jeta sur elle. Kaelynn le retint du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il était déterminé. «Damon, arrête !» Il approchait trop dangereusement ses crocs de sa jugulaire, alors elle plaça le dos de sa main contre son cou et les repoussa. Le brun recula un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse le pousser jusqu'au mur, puis le retint par les épaules, alors que ses dents multipliaient les tentatives. Elle criait pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voyait que sa carotide. Agacée, c'est alors que de toutes ses forces, elle lui envoya une gifle.

Kaelynn n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si cela avait fonctionné qu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

«D'accord, tu as gagné. J'ai essayé de résister, mais c'était trop dur ; tu sens tellement bon.»

Elle se retourna et vit l'homme devant elle, l'air plus confiant que jamais. Disant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour le distraire, la certaine envie se lisant dans la pétillance de ses yeux ne la rassurant pas, elle commença la conversation :

«Salut, comment ça va ?

- Où est Elena ? la coupa-t-il.

- En sécurité, déclara la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

- Vous arrivez à vous contrôler, mais je vois dans vos yeux comme c'est difficile, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet car il ne démordait pas de son but, et elle adopta un ton insolent tout en s'approchant. Pourquoi résister ? défia-t-elle.»

A ces paroles, le vampire sourit et la seconde d'après, la tenait contre un mur, ses bras placés de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, tout comme elle venait de le faire avec Damon, et elle réalisa à quel point c'était frustrant. Le jeune homme effleura sa joue d'un doigt qui commença à brûler dans une fumée et une odeur reconnaissable. Il le retira de surprise, et puis continua. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, ne prêtant pas attention à la conséquence de ce contact, puis les passa sur son cou. Enfin, il afficha de grandes canines qui, autant à proximité, ne parurent que plus grandes à Kaelynn. Elle tâcha de rester imperturbable et retint son souffle à mesure que le vampire les approchait de sa gorge. Seulement, juste avant de la mordre, il marqua une pause en remarquant le tatouage, et s'étonna à nouveau. Il l'analysa un moment et puis déclara dans un sourire.

«Dommage pour toi, je suis moins stupide que les autres.»

Là, le sorcier lui jeta un regard changé, concentré, intense qui plongea dans ses yeux sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de le contrer, et la douleur suivit. Elle posa ses mains contre ses tempes et les pressaient, mais le sort ne ralentit pas, comme ses cris. Ceux-ci alertèrent Stefan qui rejoint l'étage en quelques instants. Kaelynn saisit le bras du vampire pour le forcer à la lâcher mais c'était son tour d'être imperturbable. «Je suppose que c'est ton côté sorcier ?» plaça-t-elle entre deux cris avec ironie, se prenant à se comporter comme Damon. Ce dernier et son frère, qu'un sortilège du vampire retenait, ne pouvaient intervenir.

La brune réussit à arracher les manches du sorcier-vampire et attrapa de nouveau ses bras, découverts cette fois, ce qui ne le déconcentra pas plus. Elle désespérait des milliers d'aiguilles qui entraient de tous les côtés de son crâne sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Alors ses yeux changèrent, surprenant le sorcier qui s'en amusait, et elle enfonça les ongles de bois dans ses avant-bras. Il lâcha enfin son emprise, un simple petit instant sur lequel se jeta la tueuse.

Elle traversa la pièce pour le pousser sur le mur d'en face, en enfonçant son poignet dans ses crocs de sorte qu'il boive son sang. Puis Damon, libéré de l'emprise du sort, lui envoya un pieu qu'elle attrapa et planta aussitôt dans le cœur du sorcier-vampire. Ce dernier n'étant pas encore mort, comme s'il se protégeait d'un sort intérieur, Kaelynn enleva le pieu et planta vigoureusement ses ongles à la place. Il était toujours vivant. Elle se mit en colère de plus belle, poussa un cri, et retira finalement sa main, lui arrachant le cœur, formant une giclée de son sang sur les rideaux adjacents. Damon et Stefan l'observaient, Elena les avait rejoints. La tueuse continuait, s'acharnait sur le sorcier bien qu'il avait déjà perdu en couleur, et la jeune fille, incontrôlable, enfonçait et ré-enfonçait le pieu dans le corps du vampire mort. Damon, pressé par la sosie, dut alors intervenir. Il vint passer une main sur les épaules de l'esprit et la recula en lui assurant que c'était fini, qu'elle avait fini. Elle se débattait, rouge de sang du front aux coudes, et le vampire dut la porter pour la retenir de retourner sur le sorcier, et elle finit lâcher prise. Le sol manqua de la percuter mais un bras la retenait. Elena ramassa alors sa bague et la lança à Damon, qui les rassura d'une expression silencieuse pour ne pas contrarier la torpeur de son amie. Il s'était assis contre un mur, la tenant toujours par le bras, et elle fixait le vide sans penser, se calmant à sa façon. Enfin, le vampire passa l'anneau ensorcelé à son majeur et acheva de les soulager tous.

* * *

Quel type de monstre était celle qui perdait maîtrise d'elle-même ainsi ? La question surgit de plus belle quand Kaelynn put s'observer à travers le miroir de son salon. Même les vampires rassasiés d'un bon repas avaient rarement l'air si altérés. Damon lui retira sa veste sans qu'elle ne rajoute un mot depuis avoir parlé au sorcier et la posa sur le canapé, sur lequel elle s'affala la seconde d'après, fourvoyée. Le vampire avait essayé de lui parler durant le trajet mais la laissait tranquille à présent. Il cherchait de l'alcool dans ses placards, en vain. Il allait lui demander où elle le rangeait mais la vit simplement monter les escaliers. La jeune fille se changea sans détour par la salle de bain pour prendre la peine de se laver le visage ou les bras. Le brun rejoint le bas des marches tandis qu'elle les descendait. Il la fixait avec inquiétude, elle le regardait sans réagir. Elle voulait le remercier mais manquait de l'énergie nécessaire à une conversation aussi singulière. Damon, constatant son épuisement, sourit et lui tendit le verre qu'il avait à la main, la jeune fille comprenant que c'était un thé à la verveine.

Et avant même de boire, la force lui revint pour s'exclamer :

«Damon, c'est quoi ça ?!»

Le vampire tourna la tête pour voir le colossal bouquet de roses posé à l'entrée. A son regard interrogateur, il répondit de sourcils haussés, puis se pressa pour prendre le mot coincé entre les fleurs, et lut : «_J'ai appris que tu me cherchais, et je reviens te voir. Avec mes bons souvenirs, petit furet_.»

Le vampire ne saisit pas l'impact que ces mots semblaient visiblement avoir sur la tueuse mais ça devait être la goutte de trop pour la noyer et elle perdit pieds.


	12. Chapitre 12  Danse

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 12 : Danse

_Kaelynn préparait la potion de fusée bleue et les chaînes d'une pénible habitude. Cette dernière était pourtant brisée par les sons qui parvenaient de la lisière des bois, la musique d'une cérémonie. Son frère l'aidait sans manquer de rester en alerte. Sa pénible habitude se manifesta à son tour quand il leva la tête vers la Lune. Sa lumière le croisa entre deux arbres, lui envoyant le frisson de l'imminent._

_«Tu crois qu'ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il, interrogeant sa grande sœur comme un secours._

_- C'est la pleine Lune, quelques personnes superstitieuses seront forcément sur leurs gardes. Cependant, continua la jeune fille, prenant un air satisfait, comme cela fait très longtemps que tu ne t'es pas transformé dans les bois de Mystic Falls, ils feront beaucoup moins attention._

_- Mais dès qu'ils entendront mes hurlements..._

_- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu une double dose de fusée bleue, avisa la brune, la sortant de son sac avec assurance, et remarqua l'angoisse que la flasque infligeait à son frère, alors elle reprit, plus sérieusement ; Ça ne te tuera pas. Ah, et cette muselière, je sais que tu ne l'affectionnes pas beaucoup, mais ce soir, c'est obligé. Elle ne couvrira pas tes cris dans leur totalité mais le bruit du bal se chargera du reste._

_- Espérons que ça se fasse vite, que les Lockwood ne remarquent pas notre absence, s'agita Jason._

_- Je pense que même si tes transformations sont de plus en plus courtes, on la remarquera quand même. Si nous faisons vraiment parti de la famille comme ils le disent, c'est impossible qu'ils ne le voient pas. Considère ça comme un test de leur attachement. Et trouve nous un alibi, détournait sa sœur, ne dissimulant que de mieux en mieux son appréhension, alors que l'anxiété gagnait du terrain chez son frère. Je veille sur toi, tu te souviens ?_

_Il acquiesça._

_- Les Lockwood comptent beaucoup sur notre présence._

_- Alors on fait vite, assura la brune._

_- Alors on fait vite, répéta-t-il.»_

_Dos à son frère, elle se permettait de grimacer au bruit des chaînes qu'elle installait, il grimaçait à la potion qu'il ingurgitait. Il avait développé la technique de directement envoyer la boisson au fond de sa gorge pour ne pas qu'elle lui brûle la bouche et qu'il la recrache avec gâchis Vint ensuite le moment sensible de la muselière. La grande sœur avait revêtit un masque impassible à mesure qu'elle l'ajustait. Enfin, elle recula de quelques pas et ils attendirent._

_En moins de trois heures il s'était transformé. Kaelynn l'habilla, le releva et le força à marcher malgré son épuisement. «Que t'est-il arrivé ? T'ai-je fait quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il, remarquant le désordre de ses cheveux et vêtements._

_- Non, ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant._

_- Bien sûr que si, somma-t-il, et l'obligea à parler en s'arrêtant._

_- Tu as été très violent cette fois, sûrement l'idée de te transformer ici. Mais tu t'es presque détaché et j'ai du faire preuve d'habileté pour remettre les chaînes sans me faire arracher la tête, plaisanta-t-elle._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Kae, je suis désolé._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je vais me nettoyer et nous irons au bal. Je suis sûre qu'ils auront préparé beaucoup de remarques intéressantes sur la Lune.»_

_Il titubait alors elle dut le soutenir, non sans remarquer qu'à mesure que le loup se faisait plus bruyant et agressif, le frère devenait plus brave et responsable. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant, non plus pour lui mais pour les autres à présent, et notamment elle._

«Et moi qui pensait qu'on avait eu assez de problèmes pour la journée.» entendit-elle râler le vampire qui lui relevait la tête au milieu du verre brisé.

Bien qu'elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, penser à ce soir maudit lui était inévitable quand elle avait compris qui était l'expéditeur des roses.

Damon était toujours là, assis sur le canapé, le mot dans les mains.

«Comment c'était de devoir t'occuper constamment de ton frère ? dit-il en remarquant qu'elle l'observait, sentant qu'elle avait pensé à lui.

- Long, dangereux, un peu plus surprenant à chaque fois, expliqua-t-elle en se relevant. Mais je lui devais bien ça.»

Damon se demandait s'il aurait fait ça pour son frère, avec autant de bienveillance et de persévérance, tous les mois pendant des années. Peut-être bien avant qu'ils se détestent, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait dater ce moment ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçut le bouquet posé sur la commode, soupira et le fixa plus longtemps qu'elle ne le remarqua car Damon dut la sortir de ses pensées pessimistes.

«Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

- Oui, il n'y a que lui pour m'appeler "petit furet", railla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes garçons. Mais tu le hais parce qu'il t'a enfermé dans un tombeau, c'est ça ? s'assura le vampire.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? s'écria-t-elle.»

Elle se demanda s'il avait dit ça à cause de Kyle. Damon haussa les sourcils à son tour puis deux sonneries retentirent d'un même ton. Caroline, qu'Elena ou Bonnie auraient pourtant du mettre au courant de leur après-midi, s'était enflammée sur leurs portables. La tueuse se leva aussitôt, passa quelques minutes dans la cuisine pour retirer ce qu'elle avait de sang sur elle puis commença à rassembler ses affaires.

«Tu comptes y aller ? s'étonna le brun.

- Je l'ai promis à Kyle, je lui ai déjà posé un lapin aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas aggraver mon cas, déclara-t-elle comme l'obligation sans joie d'une longue journée.

- Il ne faudrait pas décevoir ton prince charmant, sourit Damon sans plus d'enjouement qu'elle.»

* * *

Les couloirs du lycée étaient vides. Du bruit leur parvenait d'une salle, et elle reconnut les rires de Matt et d'Elena, ce qui lui rapportât un semblant de réalité dans cette journée si peu vraisemblable.

Damon ne disait rien. Ils atteignirent la salle et la jeune fille s'excusa. Elle remarqua les différents couples de danseurs, Stefan et Elena, Matt et Caroline, et Kyle s'était mis avec Patie. Le maire et Carole Lockwood prendraient des cours particuliers. Damon rejoignit alors la nièce du maire, Marina, et Kaelynn du se mettre avec John, un volontaire qui s'avérait être un piètre coéquipier.

Un danseur professionnel embauché par leur amie pour l'occasion leur fit travailler trois danses de différentes époques. Contrairement à Marina, Stefan s'appliquait et dansait très bien mais ne semblait pas s'amuser pleinement, Kaelynn non plus, et quand son cavalier lui écrasa le pied une énième fois, elle n'eut pas l'énergie de se mettre en colère une nouvelle fois et quitta la salle dans un soupir d'exaspération, demandant à Caroline de lui accorder quelques minutes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, fixa les casiers d'élèves, essayant de ne plus penser à rien, quand Matt sortit la tête pour la voir, puis complètement pour lui parler.

«Pourquoi es-tu autant à fleur de peau ? l'interrogea-t-il. ... Il est aussi énervant que ça ?

- Mais non, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire, oubliant un instant sa colère, et se prit à croire à sa seconde phrase. Je te raconterai une autre fois, peut être.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, reviens danser et demain on se fait une soirée télé, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Sans problèmes, assura-t-elle en la prenant, se demandant d'où lui venait son pouvoir de tout rendre simple.»

John savait pertinemment qu'elle ne retournerait pas danser avec lui, et en effet, contre un regard noir de la part de Patie, Kyle l'invita à le rejoindre. La jeune fille n'était pas en grande forme mais ce fut une grande consolation de constater que son nouveau cavalier excellait. Contrairement à ce que Damon laissait penser, elle ne choisissait pas si mal que ça, au moins étaient-ils à chaque fois de bons danseurs.

Achevant de se changer les idées, la répétition terminée, elle se rendit dans les toilettes pour se laver le visage, et remarqua une tâche de sang qui persistait au coin de son front. D'une énergie paniquée, elle frotta pour la retirer et entreprit de s'en aller, comme tout le monde l'avait déjà fait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait du s'éterniser à vérifier ses ongles, mais la présence encore de Kyle dans le couloir lui assura qu'il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une heure.

En réalité, peut-être que si, mais il l'attendait.

«Mauvaise journée ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai connu pire, et je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse, répondit-elle, désenchantée. D'ordinaire, être avec Kyle lui était agréable, mais rien n'y parvenait ce soir-là.

- Hum, je vois, sembla-t-il analyser. Bon, je pense qu'il me reste bien comme défi du jour de te faire sourire.

- Si tu réussis, tu es mon héros.

- Oh, je le suis déjà, assura-t-il d'une mimique voulue si peu naturelle qu'elle arracha à la brune un sourire presque rieur.

- Ah, j'ai gagné !

- Pas exactement, se défendit-elle.

Il l'invita alors à la suivre et retourna dans la salle de danse. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle lui céda sa main et il commença par la traditionnelle danse de Mystic Falls. Elle était bien effectuée, mais l'envie de rire lui vint quand ils optèrent pour une danse plus mouvementée tandis que Kyle n'avait pas la même retenue qu'au cours. Le jeune homme eut le sourire d'avoir réussi son pari, la tira soudain par les mains pour la rapprocher et l'embrassa. Elle ne comprit pas comment une telle journée l'avait amenée à finir ainsi, mais ne chercherait pas à comprendre, se contentant de l'apprécier. La musique se termina et ils se séparèrent.

«Alors comme ça, non seulement vous ne me prévenez pas que je l'ai oubliée, mais vous l'utiliser !»

La voix de Caroline les firent sursauter, mais face à son regard menaçant, ils n'affichaient qu'un sourire inaliénable.

* * *

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais quand elle passa la porte et alluma la lumière, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, la tueuse trouva Damon assis sans aucune gêne sur un de ses fauteuils. Elle allait râler une nouvelle fois quand il la devança.

«Alors il s'avère être bel et bien un prince charmant ?

- Oui, répondit-elle fièrement, contente d'avoir raison contre lui.

- Hum, fit-il en plissant le nez ; je dois t'avouer que je ne le sens pas trop.

- Et je suis censée me fier à ton instinct ? railla-t-elle dans une indépendance que mieux affirmée, qui découragea Damon et il opta pour un autre sujet, non moins sensible, même s'il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou le faisait exprès. Tu peux avoir des sentiments sans avoir de cœur ?

- Si j'arrive à te détester, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aimer.

- Tu l'aimes ? s'alarma-t-il.

- Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, se défendit-elle. Et puis, peut-être ! Je n'en sais rien.

- Moi, je dis plutôt que c'est une attirance passagère, affirma-t-il tel un spécialiste qui avait bien étudié la question.

- Comment ça ?

- Attends Kaelynn, tu n'as pas fréquenté de garçons pendant un siècle et demi, c'est normal que tu crois tomber amoureuse du premier venu ! s'exclama Damon, qui s'étonnait qu'elle soit si vite avec Kyle alors que lui ne voulait pas de nouvelle histoire sérieuse après Katherine.

- Bonne nuit ! l'ignora-t-elle en ouvrant le porte. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu peux rentrer quand tu veux maintenant que je ne te ferai pas sortir à coup de balai en bois.

- Très drôle, haha, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Et prend le bouquet avec toi, je ne veux pas que ça reste ici, ajouta-t-elle en le lui montrant.

- Merci, tu viens de me donner de quoi faire tomber sous le charme les jolies demoiselles égarées qui croiseront sûrement ma route, plaisanta-t-il. Il devait lui parler de William, dont l'apparition ne tarderait pas, mais elle avait déjà le regard dur qu'il préféra éviter.

- Arrête, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, assura la jeune fille.

- Je sais, je suis trop séduisant pour qu'on me résiste.

- Je parlais de l'hypnose idiot, termina-t-elle en le poussant alors qu'il passait la porte.»

* * *

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quand elle s'était changée, les yeux trop pleins de sa mission du jour, c'était la lettre, posée délicatement sur son lit avec une rose, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que le livreur de fleurs ne s'était pas contenté de les déposer à l'entrée.

* * *

«D'où vient ce bouquet ?

- De Kaelynn, s'exclama le vampire avec un sourire fier en plongeant le nez dedans sans quitter son frère d'un regard malicieux.

- Tu étais encore chez elle ?

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Au contraire, assura le cadet, je te laisse le monopole de sa compagnie tant que tu t'occupes bien d'elle et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas toute seule dans cette ville. D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu l'aides à recoller les morceaux de son passé à Mystic Falls ?

- Ceux de son présent, c'est plus urgent je crois, remarqua le brun, sans préciser qu'au sujet de son passé il agissait plutôt de son côté. Et puis, soupira-t-il, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, elle...

- ...tue les vampires, je sais.»

A ces mots qui sonnaient si peu familiers à sa personnalité, Damon plissa les sourcils, s'approcha de son frère et prit un ton calme mais sévère :

«Tu sais comme moi que je n'ai besoin de personne, et que je ne me soucie de personne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi le gentil frère Stefan, alors fais ton boulot et aide-là, si elle en a tant besoin que ça. En attendant, je vais aller bousculer mes idées sur un humain innocent qui traîne dehors trop tard le soir.»

Il était sorti mais son frère savait qu'il l'entendrait quand il ajouta «Mais c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin.». Et en effet, déjà dehors, le vampire haussa les sourcils aux bêtises qu'il pouvait déblatérer à cent-soixante six ans.

**Merci pour tes reviews Roselia ! Pour être honnête, je ne comptais pas me mettre à ce chapitre avant quelques jours, mais j'ai voulu t'en faire découvrir plus tout de suite. **


	13. Chapitre 13 Chamailleries

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Nouveau chapitre, long mais facile à lire et plutôt drôle. J'ai déjà écrit le suivant, mais j'attend encore un peu pour le mettre. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Chamailleries

Autant la jeter tout de suite ; elle ne voulait rien de lui. Il n'empêche qu'il s'était écoulé cent trente quatre ans depuis sa dernière intervention dans sa vie, et probablement la dernière de sa vie. Et elle se connaissait trop pour savoir qu'elle ne quitterait pas la chambre sans avoir agi, sans l'avoir lue ou jetée.

La nuit portait conseil, mais la jeune fille s'était réveillée avec le même dilemme. A travers la vitre, le soleil pointait par pics brisés entre les arbres. Et comme pour terminer le souvenir qu'elle s'était remémorée la veille, elle se prit à prendre le problème au début et repensa au soir litigieux où elle avait rencontré son premier prince charmant.

_La petite mais non moins discrète fratrie Brown parvint enfin au bal. Il était néanmoins assez tard, alors le cadet s'empressa d'inviter Mary Forbes à danser pour feindre d'être avec elle depuis longtemps, évitant le regard lourd de sens de son père qu'il projetait d'un coin et reporta sur sa sœur. Celle-ci avait appris à ne plus le remarquer. Alors que le frère optait pour l'invisibilité, elle n'hésita pas à préférer le mensonge, consciente que chacun d'eux était un entraînement bénéfique pour les prochains, et tout autant respectueuse de ses hôtes, alla les saluer en prétextant un problème de cheval qui avait perturbé sa locomotion._

_«Je vois que vous en avez profité pour avoir plus de temps pour parfaire votre coiffure, jeune tricheuse, plaisanta Madame Lockwood, et la brune la remercia humblement en réalisant que la précipitation pouvait accomplir des merveilles._

_- Monsieur Lockwood, reprit-elle avec intérêt, celui de paraître impliquée dans la ville et ses habitants pour éviter les soupçons ; Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis votre maladie, comment allez-vous ?_

_- Je dois dire que je me suis bien remis, sourit-il à cette attention qui lui fit visiblement plaisir, ce qui la réjouit également. Il faut dire que dans la famille, nous guérissons vite._

_- Tant mieux, répondit Kaelynn, ne pensant pas que le premier sous-entendu involontaire de la soirée viendrait de cette manière ; il était décidément particulièrement agréable d'en savoir plus que les autres._

_- Oh, voilà mon fils ! s'exclama alors Madame Lockwood, indiquant l'homme qui descendait les escaliers._

_Kaelynn leva les yeux vers lui et ne distingua que son costume soigné et son allure distingué. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'étudier chaque nouveau venu et d'évaluer s'il représentait un danger affûté, mais fut rassurée ; encore un qui allait__ d'abord__ penser à lui et faire parler de lui sans voir l'originalité de ce qui se tramait autour._

_«Il est rentré de Chicago hier, l'informa sa mère. Kaelynn, vous devez bien vous souvenir de lui ? William ? Je crois que vous vous connaissiez quand vous étiez enfants._

_- Oui, j'avais huit ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, réfléchit la brune, se souvenant de ce moment mais réalisant que son éducation avait certainement du rigidifier sa personnalité._

_- J'oubliais, je dois parler aux McKinley, songea le maire, déjà hors de leur conversation.»_

_Avant qu'il ne le lui indique, sa femme semblait visiblement penser qu'il y irait tout seul et la laisserait orchestrer la venue de son fils, mais il la prit avec lui. La situation vainement discrète amusa Kaelynn, et distraite, fut surprise par une voix derrière elle, réaction incontrôlée qu'elle se reprocha._

_«Mademoiselle Brown, avait-il dit, ou devrais-je vous appeler Petit furet ?_

_- Ce surnom ne m'abandonnera jamais j'imagine.»_

_Elle fut une seconde fois surprise car il s'en souvenait, ce qui commença à la déconcentrer._

_«Si vous y tenez, répondit le jeune homme, et se redressa, faisant mine de ne pas la reconnaître. Enchanté, je m'appelle William Lockwood, joua-t-il alors en lui baisant la main._

_- Oh, je connais un William Lockwood, entreprit-elle également, mais il a disparu de cette ville il y a longtemps._

_- Mon frère et moi l'avons quitté à dix ans avec un précepteur, et, ces cinq dernières années, avons fait nos études dans une école d'avocats à Chicago. Mais je préférerais que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé à Mystic Falls depuis mon départ. Voudriez-vous danser ?_

_- Volontiers, accepta Kaelynn, s'amusant qu'il enchaîne si rapidement.»_

_Elle se gardait naturellement de mentionner tous les événements paranormaux, alors parler de ceux qui étaient délicats mais humainement conformes ne lui apparaissait pas comme indécent. Après une valse veloutée, quand elle mentionna sa dissension avec son père qui vivait désormais dans ces lieux même, elle sentait toujours son regard. Ils se rendirent alors dans le jardin tandis que William avait reprit le flambeau de la discussion._

_«Désormais, je suis engagé dans l'armée, et dans un mois, je pars pour Cuba, annonça-t-il._

_- La guerre de Cuba ? Mais pour combien de temps ?»_

_La jeune fille s'était arrêtée et tournée vers lui. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur cette dernière information, d'autant plus que les enfants, dont la présence turbulente de bruit était dérangeante à l'intérieur, investissaient les jardins pendant la soirée et que l'un d'eux, en plein jeu où il devait échapper à un autre, la bouscula assez violemment pour manquer de la renverser. _

_William l'empêcha de tomber mais alors qu'elle enchaînait en le remerciant, il attrapait déjà le jeune garçon et s'emportait ardemment contre lui, qui s'excusa d'une voix muette._

_Kaelynn se remémorait parfaitement combien des réactions de ce genre l'avaient marquée dans son enfance. Elle remarquait la rigidité de l'éducation de William et le déplorait désormais. Cette scène inversa alors sa position, et avec la contrariété, elle récupéra au passage son contrôle de soi normalement permanent._

_«Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi brusque, débuta-t-elle calmement, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ce n'était rien._

_- Il s'est montré turbulent et insolent._

_- Et vous avez oublié comment vous étiez à cet âge ? objecta-t-elle.»_

_A son silence et l'expression qui se rendait compte de sa maladresse, celle-ci lui faisant d'ailleurs soudain perdre toute l'aura qu'il créait autour de lui, la jeune fille reprit, faisant remarquer combien il avait changé, puis indiqua que ce n'était pas un caractère avec lequel elle voudrait se lier d'amitié. Il s'excusa mais elle n'estimait pas avoir de temps à perdre avec une telle stérilité de conversation alors même que deux heures plus tôt elle devait gérer la transformation délicate et nettement plus sérieuse d'un loup-garou._

_William savait qu'en temps normal il l'aurait rattrapée, mais n'était là pas d'humeur à perdre son aplomb._

_K__aelynn, en faisant le tour du manoir pour rejoindre la sortie, aperçut la pleine Lune, imposante et éclairante comme elle aimait se montrer, et s'étonna de ne pas avoir compris la réaction du jeune Lockwood plus tôt. Mais elle n'était pas non plus d'humeur à retourner vers lui. Arrivée au devant de la propriété, voilà que son père se tenait devant l'entrée, un verre à la main, le regard tranquillement porté vers l'astre, et eut les mots pertinents pour l'agacer. __«Belle Lune, tu ne trouves pas ?»_

«Un Lockwood ! C'était un Lockwood ! s'exclama une voix venue de l'extérieur, et Damon apparut à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la chambre de la jeune fille, confus, marqua une pause pour réfléchir et reprit subitement : Alors ça se veut discret mais ça flâne avec les grands de la ville ?

- Ne me dit pas que toi, tu n'as pas vu la subtilité ?

- Hum, si, absolument, acquiesça-t-il, et s'approcha vivement jusqu'à la secouer par l'épaule. Mais quel spécimen ! La Kaelynn de ce temps était une peste manipulatrice, perspicace et rusée, voire même narquoise ! Où est-elle passée ? sembla-t-il déplorer, alors même que la brune se reprochait au contraire ce comportement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla-t-elle en dégageant son épaule, dérangée mais pas désagréable. Quoi, tu veux vraiment que j'aille chercher mon balai en bois ?

- Oh non, s'il te plaît, pas le balai en bois ! supplia-t-il, le rire aux lèvres.

- Damon, tu n'es pas..., commença-t-elle, tout à fait sérieuse au contraire de lui.

- Hopopop, on se tait, la coupa le vampire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que William était de la fratrie Lockwoodienne ?

- Ba..., repensa la tueuse, et trouva la raison toute simple : Tu ne m'as pas demandé.

- Oh. Mais plus de doutes possibles maintenant ! C'est bien lui ton fatal agresseur qui t'a arraché le cœur, dit-il en mimant sa phrase rimée.»

La jeune fille eut un sourire sans joie à son comportement cru et son empressement reprit le dessus, comme si l'agacement s'était transmis depuis son souvenir, ce que le brun sembla remarquer.

«Ecoute Kaelynn, je ne sais pas encore comment tu réagis face à une situation comme ça, alors je voudrais savoir : Comment comptes-tu réagir ?

- Mais je savais déjà que c'était lui.»

Elle fronça les sourcils, discernant solitairement le non-sens de la conversation, son invité malvenu visiblement aveuglé d'une énergie mystérieuse.

«Je sais bien, mais je sens que le petit doute qui subsistait laissait vivre en toi l'espoir qu'il n'y soit pour rien.

- Euh, non ! assura-t-elle, dans l'incompréhension. Tu viens de manger ou quoi ?»

Il fit alors mine d'ignorer la question, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, curieux et demandant à connaître la totalité de l'histoire.

«Non, coupa Kaelynn d'une voix déterminée, reprenant son assurance de l'époque. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Tu ne me chasseras pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux.

- Tu crois ça ?»

Et Kaelynn se mit à pousser Damon pour le faire sortir, en vain. Elle venait de se réveiller et était encore engourdie alors que le vampire avait un verre de sang d'avance sur elle. Répétant qu'il pourrait entrer encore et encore de toute façon, elle s'arrêta, le fixa d'un regard désapprobateur et contrarié qui sembla si sincère qu'il finit par accepter de revenir plus tard.

La jeune fille soupira, referma la fenêtre et remarqua avoir dormi avec ses vêtements de la veille. Elle se souvint alors avoir été distraite par la lettre avant même de pouvoir se doucher ou se changer et s'être endormie dessus dans le désarroi. Elle s'étira un peu puis retourna vers son lit, quand elle réalisa que celle-ci n'y était justement plus.

Sa clémence à la laisser en paix était une feinte, tout comme son intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire, Damon s'avérait juste être plus malin qu'elle. Et voilà qu'elle trouvait un intérêt dans le papier maintenant alors même qu'elle voulait le jeter quand elle en disposait.

L'irritation atteint un sommet et elle voulut rattraper le voleur. Elle descendit précipitamment, oublia sa veste ou ses chaussures et sortit par la terrasse car c'était la même direction que la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais la brune n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle trouva le vampire sur cette même terrasse, appuyé tranquillement contre le mur de sa maison, qui ouvrait l'enveloppe.

Une interjection involontaire tentât de l'en empêcher mais il en tirait déjà une feuille qu'il agita gaiement. La tueuse se calma et fixa la forêt un court instant pour se concentrer puis bifurqua sur une soudaine tentative pour la récupérer qui échoua car elle n'était pas assez rapide pour le vampire. Damon, que la matinée amusait de plus en plus, sourit et entreprit de lire, d'un ton faussement sensible.

_**Kaelynn,**_

_**Ne te fie pas aux bribes de souvenirs qu'il doit sûrement te rester tant que tu n'en connais pas la totalité, tes vingt-et-un ans ont été plutôt agités. Ne te fais pas d'idées trop vite et sache que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie.**_

_**En espérant que tu comprendras.**_

_**William**_

Deux phrases impératives et négatives, pour finir par se mettre en valeur et remettre en question tout ce dont elle était sûre, elle n'avait pas de doutes sur son expéditeur. Le lecteur se plaint de la brièveté du mot, et fut sorti de cet intérêt par le bruit de la porte de la terrasse qui claquait derrière Kaelynn. A défaut de porter conseil, peut-être qu'une douche lui calmerait les idées.

* * *

«Ça va ? s'enquit Stefan, trouvant Kaelynn assise dans son salon, observant le vide, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée.

- Demande à ton frère, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Elle veut plus me parler pour deux petites phrases ! se plaignit Damon, plus loin dans la pièce.

- A quoi tu penses ? continua le cadet.

- A comment tuer en même temps un loup-garou et un vampire, déclara l'esprit d'un ton morne et désabusé.

- Le loup mord le vampire et le vampire décroche le cœur du loup, répondit naturellement Damon, avant de changer d'expression : Attends, tu parles de moi là ?

- Et le loup est ? interrogea l'autre vampire, arrachant un sourire à son frère. Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Je pensais à toutes les fois où on a essayé de tuer Katherine, c'est tenace ces trucs-là non ?

- Si je fais le rapprochement, vous évoquez William ? comprit-il. Il y a du nouveau ? Kaelynn ? enchaîna-t-il, mais la jeune fille était à l'opposé de cet empressement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fréquentais tous les loups de Mystic Falls ? réalisa-t-elle, blasée.

- L'attraction du danger, affirma Damon. Donc tu ne comptes pas pleurer ?

- Tu crois que si j'étais si peu résistante j'aurai survécu à mon ancienne vie ?

- Apparemment ce n'est pas grâce à toi, fit-il réaliser, et tu n'y as pas réellement survécu.

- Damon ! s'exclama son frère.

- Je plaisante Stefan ! lui apprit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Et puis je crois me souvenir qu'on utilisait la morphine comme une drogue à l'époque ?»

Kaelynn tourna alors la tête vers lui, l'observa un instant en songeant à cette dernière phrase, et se mit subitement à rire, ce qu'il suivit rapidement.

Puis elle refusa de tout raconter à Stefan, expliquant qu'elle en avait marre de vivre dans son passé, mais le ferait s'il acceptait de remplacer le pot de colle insupportable qu'elle avait pour acolyte.

«Kaelynn ! s'exclama l'aîné, comme choqué. Tu abandonnerais le meilleur frère Salvatore, tu passerais du mauvais côté si vite, alors que je peux t'aider à te venger bien mieux que Stefan n'imaginerait ?»

_Kaelynn se revit dans une promenade à cheval perturbée quand un homme s'approcha d'elle, la pria de descendre sans vouloir dire pourquoi, insista, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille les rejoigne. "Assez !" s'était-elle écriée d'un ton plus autoritaire que son âge. Sa nature effraya le cheval qui détala en laissant tomber Kaelynn. La jeune fille se releva avec un mal de dos mais demeurait perplexe quant à la personne en face d'elle, qui brisa le silence d'une voix sarcastique :_

_ « C'est incroyable comme tu as grandi__. __Moi, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce._

_ - Lisa..., balbutia Kaelynn._

_ - Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? demanda curieusement la blonde._

_ - 19 ans._

_ - Impressionnant ! Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, moi non plus je ne suis plus une petite fille._

_ - Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? passa la jeune fille, le temps de reprendre de l'assurance, agacée par l'agression de la vampiresse._

_ - Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais fait part du vœu de me venger, répondit innocemment celle-ci._

_ - N'étais-tu pas censé être partie avec un des frères Salvatore ?_

_ - Oh, disons qu'il est passé du mauvais côté. Dis-moi Kaelynn, nous étions amies non ? s'enquit curieusement Lisa._

_ - Tu sais comme moi que c'était un accident, déclara la jeune fille._

_ - Un accident qui m'a valu d'être enfermée dans ce corps pour l'éternité ! s'emporta-t-elle. Sais-tu ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir voyager sans un pantin adulte ? D'être condamnée à ne jamais avoir de vie ? De devoir passer son temps avec des garnements qui ne font que courir partout et faire des ricochets sur l'eau ?_

_ - Ce n'est pas cet accident-là qui t'a condamné, répondit la brune, considérant plutôt sa transformation._

_ - Oh toi, tu n'as pas ce problème là toi, dit la blonde la voix pleine de reproches. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kaelynn. Je n'ai pas choisi. Tout cela est de ta faute, et ma vengeance approche__.__»_

_ La jeune fille savait que ses interventions avaient pour but de l'angoisser, et, bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien transparaître, cela fonctionnait à la perfection._

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Bonnie d'arrêter ce sort, qui l'importunait plus que ne l'aidait. Enfin, il était vrai qu'elle avait oublié d'envisager Lisa comme danger de l'époque, et c'était toujours la faute des paroles de Damon qui trouvait les mots justes pour les déclencher.

«Tu connaissais Lisa ? demanda le cadet des frères, alors que l'autre fronçait trop les sourcils pour pouvoir parler. C'est elle qui est tombée de la falaise ?

- Oui, Lisa McKinley. Alors c'est toi qui l'a transformée ?

- ...

- Je vois, "passé du mauvais côté".

- De quelle vengeance parle-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu l'as transformée ? ignora la tueuse, agitée. Je n'avais pas assez de fous autour de moi, il fallait me rajouter un vampire ?

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas à toi sur le moment, rétorqua une voix bien sèche, trop pour être celle de Stefan, et en effet, Damon quitta ensuite la pièce.»

* * *

La jeune fille, qui en avait eu assez du vampire pour la journée et inversement, se rendit au Grill pour travailler la soirée. Elle aurait du la terminer chez Matt mais il l'avait prévenue qu'il la passait avec des amis de son équipe de football. Arrivant finalement chez elle, elle se demandait quel intérêt avait eu Damon à transformer Lisa, quand elle sentit la présence d'un vampire dans la forêt, et malgré la pluie qui débarquait progressivement, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil dans les bois en quête d'un défoulatoire. Un par jour, il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une habitude pourtant.

Après une recherche vaine, elle se dit que trop penser à des vampires l'avait peut-être induite en erreur, quand elle tomba sur Damon.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là par ce temps ? se plaignit-elle en se rendant compte que ce n'était que lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux, s'affirma le vampire, aussi hostile qu'elle. Pourquoi tu as l'air déçue ? Ah je vois, tu comptais tomber sur...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car un loup surgit comme pour une mauvaise surprise. Il y eut un bref moment où personne ne réagit. Puis l'animal tourna la tête vers le vampire comme s'il sentait sa nature et sauta sur lui. Damon visualisa la scène plus lentement, se demanda ce qui allait se passer quand il l'aurait mordu, ce qui visiblement ne saurait tarder, repensa à l'agonie de Rose, pendant que Kaelynn se plaçait entre les deux et reçut la morsure qui lui était destinée. Le loup recula, les observa, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Damon se rua sur l'esprit gisant au sol, qui gardait la tête tournée sur le côté, mais le côté où elle était mordue, ce qui n'était pas naturel. Pour la deuxième fois, on prenait une morsure mortelle à sa place, il ne fallait résolument pas que cela devienne une habitude.

* * *

La blessure avait été bandée avec soin, la jeune fille avait été installée dans un lit avec précaution, le vampire restait à son chevet avec attention. Il ne faisait que se confirmer que l'histoire se répète toujours. Mais toute haine ou danger qu'il aurait pu ressentir envers Kaelynn il y a quelques mois s'était soudain dissipée, et il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il ne souhaitait plus sa mort depuis longtemps. La blessée ouvrit alors les yeux et, voyant où elle était et la mine dépitée de Damon, déclara soudain, brisant le silence :

«Damon, je ne suis pas un vampire, ça ne me tue pas ces trucs-là.

Sinon je ne t'aurais pas sauvé, ajouta-t-elle, simplement pour continuer leur discorde du jour, et regretta quand même cette obstination au cas où il l'interpréterait mal et y croyait, mais le vampire ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit. Encore plus paniquée de cette réaction, la tueuse sortit du lit et dévala les escaliers.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle avait besoin de conflits pour passer le temps et oublier les réels problèmes. Elle ne l'avait pas évité pendant deux semaines pour finalement retrouver un Damon gentil.

Sur le seuil de la porte en moins d'une minute, elle fut trempée en moins de temps encore, et se ravisa encore plus vite.

Damon était là quand elle se retourna pour passer la porte dans l'autre sens, la tête baissée, silencieuse, l'air grave et fautif, et alors il soupira.

«A quoi on joue ?»

* * *

La jeune fille fut prise de court, et réalisa la puérilité ou l'absence de fondement de leurs désaccords de la journée.

«Merci, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie, répondit-il sur un ton sans opinion.

- Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai fini complètement dans son estomac.

- Non, quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, il est parti aussitôt, expliqua le vampire, ayant mieux compris la situation. Nous avions affaire à une attaque de William et c'était moi qu'elle visait.»

La tueuse s'appuya de ses mains sur ses genoux et soupira, rejoint un canapé et s'étala dessus en continuant d'essayer de relativiser. L'intervention de Damon fut nécessaire, et après un temps de réaction, elle pouffa un léger rire quand il vint au bout du fauteuil et retira ses pieds pour s'y asseoir de la même manière qu'elle avait fait avec lui chez elle.

* * *

Une longue conversation s'en suit, plutôt sérieuse au début du fait des événements de l'heure précédente, mais il suffit de deux ou trois moqueries pour les détendre. Aucun des deux ne semblaient le comprendre mais ça leur convenait.

«Sérieusement, c'est fatiguant qu'ils veuillent tous me manger ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'ils avaient bien dérivé de sujet.

- Tu te laisses manger, déprécia-t-il. A force, ce n'est pas drôle, où est l'action dans tout ça ?

- C'est une idée brillante ! s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant pour mieux expliquer la situation. Un vampire est actif, c'est lui qui mange, alors pour mieux l'avoir, il faut être passif et lui sourire en lui tendant la carotide.»

Le vampire resta stoïque un instant, comme s'il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle en parlait, mais ils s'étaient tellement attaqués sur ces terrains-là que ce ne pouvait être ça. En effet, aussitôt après, dès qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trahir sa fausse offense par un sourire, et quand elle comprit qu'il le faisait exprès, se vengea d'un coup de pied qui toucha au hasard son épaule.

«Je suppose que tu es pardonné maintenant, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants où elle sembla réfléchir : à moitié parce que je ne rêve plus, et à moitié parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant que ça dans tes cauchemars ? s'intéressa-t-il enfin, n'aimant ni les remerciements, ni les excuses, ni parler des mauvais moments.

- Les cris, les hurlements, les pleurs de mon frère et de moi, les vampires et les loups, excuse moi si je n'en raffole pas !

- Je crois qu'il est légitime que tu commences à boire, conseilla-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas mais pourtant tu t'endors en un éclair.

- 131 ans dans une tombe forgent un sommeil de plomb. Quand je ferme les yeux, impossible de me réveiller complètement avant d'avoir eu mes huit heures de sommeil. C'est le seul avantage que j'ai tiré de toute cette histoire, quand bien même, ce sommeil est accompagné des mauvais rêves. Ah oui, et j'émets toujours un peu de lumière, la faute au Soleil. Aurais-tu du café ? Morphée m'appelle.»

Il promit de lui apporter tout de suite, et alors qu'il lui en préparait un, elle lui demanda depuis le salon : «A ton tour de me raconter ta vie, parle moi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katherine !» Au lieu de se refermer intérieurement et de jouer l'indifférence comme il le faisait à l'entente de ce prénom, Damon comprit soudain pourquoi il pouvait passer des journées avec la tueuse.

D'abord, elle lui rappelait Vicky et Anna, marginale, en partie désespérée mais essayant toujours de cacher ses émotions pour se protéger. Son sarcasme lui rappelait lui-même des fois, son sérieux celui de Stefan. Elle défendait la même cause que Bonnie, ressemblait physiquement un peu à Elena et était aussi obstinée qu'elle, pouvait se montrer aussi agaçante que Caroline, et rappelait Katherine quand elle se transformait. C'était le mélange de tout le monde à petite dose, ce qui était la parfaite conjugaison pour ne pas être ennuyé ou agacé d'elle car elle changeait constamment de comportement. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à Stefan, pourtant il ressentait que Kaelynn avait besoin d'aide, ce qui forçait l'attachement, d'autant plus qu'elle se croyait capable et insistait pour se débrouiller seule.

Il lui apporta son café, destiné à la garder éveillée pour qu'ils discutent toute la soirée, mais elle s'était assoupie pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine et il espéra que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il essaya de la réveiller, au moins pour qu'elle ne dorme pas sur le canapé, mais elle le repoussait sans ouvrir les yeux. Alors il la prit et se dit qu'il la ramènerait chez elle, et avant de sortir, se souvint du loup-garou.

* * *

Il la monta à l'étage, Stefan et Elena occupaient celui de son frère alors il l'installa dans son lit. Il lui retira son pull, la laissant dans un t-shirt léger car elle risquait d'avoir chaud même en février, lui enleva aussi son jean, tout en demeurant inhabituellement pudique, ce qui le confirma dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient que amis, mais amis quand même, ce qui lui faisait un effet étrange. Il la couvrit et referma sa bouche qui s'était ouverte parce que sa tête était mal installée. La jeune fille soupira puis l'installa correctement sur l'oreiller, les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait installé un divan dans sa chambre pour ne pas être trop loin, puis éteint la lumière et put confirmer ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant : elle faisait un peu veilleuse.


	14. Chapitre 14  Refroidir

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Bon d'accord, j'ai dit que j'attendrais quelques jours, mais bon, un jour c'est déjà ça. Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 14 : Refroidir

William, dans son costume soigné jusqu'au moindre fil, affichait un sourire parfait, comme s'il se réjouissait de sa présence ou de leur réconciliation. Au contraire, le regard de Kaelynn le fixait de côté, tellement défiant qu'il semblait capable d'ajouter de la distance entre eux alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Puis elle tourna complètement la tête et porta son attention sur Damon. C'est ainsi que le sourire s'emplit de mauvaises intentions, accompagné des yeux qui se plissaient de malice. Les canines s'allongèrent dans leur brillance blanche et les iris adoptèrent un revêtement jaune. La jeune fille en fut interpellée et s'approcha avec mesure et assurance. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme et y portait une main, quand, depuis la porte ouverte au bout du couloir, donnant sur l'extérieur du manoir, une voix tonitruante de panique hurla son nom, lui provoquant un sursaut. Elle tourna la tête et vit son frère. William s'appropria alors son cou, seconde secousse, plus violente et intérieure, et la sensation de son sang ruisselant sur son dos la réveilla.

D'instinct, elle voulut toucher la blessure imaginaire et se confronta au douloureux bandage de la réalité. Le rêve lui avait donné chaud et elle quitta avec regret les draps confortables pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Elle remarqua la couverture gisant sur un divan et devina que ça avait été la couche du vampire. Alors la tueuse quitta la pièce pour le rejoindre, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse remédier aux élancements permanents émanant des deux incisions de son cou, quand elle heurta douloureusement un obstacle entravant le couloir.

«Kaelynn ? Tu as dormi ici ?

- Oui, éluda la jeune fille en se tenant la tête sans essayer de se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Dans la chambre de Damon ? Tu vas me dire qu'il t'a laissée son propre lit ? s'étonna la brune.

- Demande lui toi-même, répondit Kaelynn, voyant le vampire les rejoindre.»

La sosie eut juste le temps d'interpréter le bandage que Damon se présenta dans l'innocence du matin pour recevoir sa colère.

«Tu l'as mordue ? !

- Mais non, intervint la tueuse sans considération et évita Elena qui s'était approchée pour mieux voir son cou.»

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils puis les fronça à mesure que Kaelynn s'éloignait, et Damon, voyant qu'elle se posait des questions, lui glissa un léger "Non" allongé avant de prendre le même chemin.

* * *

Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il appréciait un verre de sang. Elle feint d'abord d'ignorer sa boisson, puis l'oublia quand un autre élément la dérangea et secoua son pull pour y faire passer l'air.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud en février ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Oh, je fais cet effet à toutes les filles, assura le brun.»

Elle lui lança un regard blasé qui ne parvint pas à sa fin parce que Stefan l'interrompit.

«Tu t'es fait mordre par un loup-garou ? s'alarma-t-il et la jeune fille soupira, laissant le frère aîné prendre le relais.

- Arrête de faire ressortir les mauvais moments frangin.

- C'est le même que la dernière fois ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Oui, c'était le même, le même pelage, expliqua la tueuse, se décidant à être plus aimable.

- Alors maintenant tu reconnais les pelages des loups toi ? s'offusqua Damon.

- Ce serait le comble que non, tu ne crois pas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ils se ressemblent tous, répondit-il dans le peu d'importance qu'il leur accordait.

- Tu étais là ? comprit l'autre vampire.

- Stefan, je vais bien, assura Kaelynn qui s'était levée et approchée de lui pour bien le lui faire comprendre, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui demanda si c'était le cas.»

Il acquiesça, et soudain sursauta.

«Ouaw, tu es brûlante ! C'est normal ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça doit être l'influence de Damon, plaisanta-t-elle.»

* * *

Mais il avait raison, et une douche froide, si longue fut-elle, ne suffit pas à régler le problème. Au contraire, elle sentait la chaleur se répandre autour d'elle et donc redoubler d'importance. La jeune fille passa une serviette et comme la salle de bain était ouverte sur la chambre, elle pouvait apprécier la fraîcheur fournie par les fenêtres ouvertes. Mais de ce fait, Damon pouvait également intervenir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se dirigea droit vers la douche pour rallumer le jet d'eau alors que la brune se saupoudrait le visage d'eau froide au lavabo. Le bruit l'interpella et la vision du vampire dans le miroir lui apporta explication et surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il présenta la raison de sa venue.

«Hier soir, quand tu as été mordue, tu semblais plus préoccupée par ce que tu regardais dans la forêt que par les crocs dans ton cou. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Damon, va-t-en, ce n'est pas le moment.

- C'était quoi ? insista-t-il fermement.

- Une femme, avoua-t-elle. Il y a avait quelqu'un qui nous observait.»

* * *

Elle préféra sortir, munie d'un foulard pour dissimuler sa blessure, et d'une simple robe pour affronter le climat que fournissait février, mais la fièvre grimpait en retour.

«Kaelynn, est-ce que ça va ? s'étonna Kyle quand elle se présenta chez lui.

- On ne peut mieux ! s'exclama celle-ci dans un sourire dont elle tendait à perdre le contrôle à la manière dont ses idées s'embuaient.

- Rentre, tu vas attraper froid. Au fait, où étais-tu hier ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvée chez toi.

- J'ai dormi chez les Salvatore, éluda-t-elle.

- Euh, ok, enfin, je voulais te demander, continua-t-il sans s'y intéresser plus, si ça te dirait de m'accompagner à une soirée chez les Lockwood demain soir.»

Elle sourit nerveusement et acquiesça sans parler, tâchant de cacher combien elle redoutait de retourner encore dans la maison qu'habitait son ancien fiancé, de plus lors d'une cérémonie, mais la proposition l'avait prise au dépourvu.

- Eh, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, confirmant sa régression pour jouer la comédie, s'approchant et portant ses mains près de son cou, qu'elle retira aussitôt.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, répéta-t-elle fermement mais toujours calme, et, ne baissant pas les bras, il reporta ses mains sur son visage pour l'embrasser.»

Elle retourna son geste avec désir quand il la repoussa trop vivement pour être délibéré.

«Tu brûles Kaelynn !»

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, la panique due au manque de contrôle de son propre corps revint à la charge et elle sortit précipitamment, sans discerner les mains ecchymosées de Kyle. Ce dernier fut moins soucieux d'elles qui revinrent en quelques secondes à leur état normal que de celui de la brune.

* * *

Il lui fut impossible d'utiliser sa voiture dont les sièges en cuir chauffaient redoutablement à son contact. Ne sachant pas remédier à son problème ni comment s'occuper en attendant de savoir, elle passa au lycée et se prit à observer les pom-pom girls et les footballeurs en entraînement.

«Intéressée pour devenir cheerleader ? la surprit une voix venue juste derrière elle à son insu.

- Ce n'est pas mon sport préféré, assura-t-elle alors.

- On ne te voit pas souvent ici, fit remarquer Jérémy. Alors, le sort de Bonnie a fonctionné ?

- A merveille, et même un peu trop bien.

- Bonne nouvelle non ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

- Si, mentit-elle, puis se ravisa. Hum, je cache aussi mal mes émotions ?

- Tu arriverais à le faire beaucoup mieux si tu venais plus souvent en cours ; cacher aux commères sur qui on craque, cacher son envie de dormir en cours, cacher qu'on va chasser des vampires tous les soirs...

- Pas aussi souvent ! réagit la tueuse. Et d'autres méritent plus de leçons de morale que moi.

- Tu vises quelqu'un en particulier ?»

La cloche les interrompit, mais Jérémy insista alors la jeune fille accepta de venir en cours quelques heures. Cela devenait tellement courant chez certains élèves que personne ne lui posa de questions sur ses absences. En histoire, le cours porta sur la conquête de l'Ouest, car le soir même se tenait une foire ayant pour thème le Far West. Kaelynn opta pour la discrétion. En effet, elle serait passée pour une totale inculte si on lui posait une question dans ce domaine dont elle avait manqué cent trente ans. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, ce sujet-là, elle le connaissait parfaitement, et c'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix du professeur demander :

«Caroline, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la Conquête de l'Ouest ?

- C'est John Marshall qui en janvier 1848 a découvert de l'or en Californie, et il a déclenché la ruée vers l'or. Tout le monde voulait faire fortune en se rendant sur la côte Ouest, expliqua la vampiresse, de l'air à avoir sagement appris sa leçon.»

Combien étaient passés par Mystic Falls, Kaelynn s'en souvenait aussi fraîchement que la morsure du loup, certains étaient crédules, d'autres déterminés, mais tous autant aveugles les uns que les autres, car une simple tête de vampire aurait pu s'avérer plus rentable, et même plus facile à se procurer.

«Bien, et par conséquent, les Indiens ont été chassés de leur territoire, ce qui a déclenché bon nombre de combats. Antoine, peux-tu nous en citer un ?

- Little Big Horn, murmura la tueuse pour elle-même.

- En effet, l'entendit le professeur, mais puisque tu veux tant participer aujourd'hui Kaelynn, raconte nous en plus !

- Alors, commença la brune, rassemblant ses connaissances éparpillées. Elle a eu lieu en 1876, près de la rivière du même nom, dans le Montana. Le lieutenant-colonel Custer a dirigé l'US Army contre une coalition d'amérindiens menée par Crazy Horse et Sitting Bull. Ça a été une défaite américaine.»

Et ça aurait pu être sa défaite aussi, car une semaine avant, son frère s'était perdu dans ces endroits après une transformation tentée dans les Montagnes Rocheuses.

«C'est très bien. Et dis-moi, continua-t-il, quel événement cette bataille a engendré quatorze ans plus tard ?

- Quatorze ans plus tard...en 1890, calcula-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée : elle était déjà dans sa tombe depuis onze ans. Matt essayait de lui souffler la réponse mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, et alors s'exclama, déclenchant le rire de sa classe : Qui s'est blessé le genou ?

- Wounded Knee, genou blessé, corrigea le professeur, c'est le nom de l'opération militaire du 29 décembre 1890. Un massacre aux yeux de beaucoup d'américains...»

Le cours suivit son cours et Kaelynn n'ajouta pas une syllabe de plus. A sa plus grande surprise, rien ne brûla.

Rejoignant le couloir, la jeune fille croisa Stéphanie et Tiffanie non sans remarquer les petites cicatrices qui leur demeuraient au cou, puis Matt l'invita à la foire.

* * *

Le soir venu, elle se rendit donc à la fête et trouva son ami déguisé en shérif, ainsi que Caroline comme elle en cow-boy. Stefan et Elena, vêtue d'un poncho et d'un sombrero, ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, le vampire ne manquant pas de remarquer que le foulard rouge cachait parfaitement le bandage de la tueuse. Mais Kaelynn, dont le petit ami n'avait pas de temps à consacrer pour des fêtes de lycéens, remarqua que tout le monde était en couple, et même si Matt lui avait offert une glace, fut soulagée de trouver Damon, qui à vrai dire, traînait toujours à côté.

«Tu n'es pas déguisé ? Même Stefan a fait un effort !

- J'ai l'air d'être un de ces petits lycéens ringard ?»

Cette remarque la fit repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle rejoint Matt, Caroline, Bonnie et Jérémy qui se confrontaient au stand de tir. Les deux garçons perdaient ; comment rivaliser avec une sorcière et une vampire ? Ils incitèrent la jeune fille à essayer, et elle refusa poliment, objectant qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie, ce qu'elle se rappela aussitôt être un mensonge.

Ils insistèrent un moment et enfin elle saisit le fusil, tâchant de se remémorer les techniques du bon vieux temps. Subitement, la chaleur se manifesta de nouveau et elle retira sa veste sans plus s'inquiéter. La brune demeura ainsi quelques secondes, concentrée, à fixer la cible. Jérémy fit une remarque pour la presser. Sans y prêter attention, elle prit tout son temps, essayant à la fois de faire baisser sa température. Au contraire, celle-ci enflait et à présent, le fusil chauffait également. Au moment où elle appuya enfin sur la détente car il n'y avait plus rien à faire, une flamme bleue accompagna l'arme et côtoya la balle dans sa trajectoire, atteignant la cible dans une perforation calcinée.

Elle le lâcha vivement, comme brûlée elle aussi, et recula. L'homme du stand, ébahi, lui tendit une peluche bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le centre de la cible. La jeune fille se retira immédiatement après, suivie de Bonnie.

«Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-elle, secouée.

- Comment ne pas le voir ? Ça me faisait à peu près la même chose quand je découvrais mes pouvoirs, mais...

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière Bonnie.

- Je sais, déclara celle-ci. Dis-moi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ces jours-ci ?

- Euh, je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou, ça compte ?

- Sérieusement ? Où ?»

Kaelynn dénoua le foulard et le pansement pour que Bonnie puisse observer la blessure. Kaelynn était anormalement brûlante, mais celle-ci demeurait tout à fait normale. C'est alors que la sorcière, s'adaptant à la vision de nuit, distingua l'anomalie ; une veine reliant la blessure à son tatouage était curieusement saillante, et ce dernier scintillait discrètement. Le soleil, d'un faible orangé, semblait flamboyer, des lueurs dorés faisant danser les rayons à mesure que le sang traversait la veine blessée.

* * *

N'ayant pas de solution pour elle, Kaelynn entreprit de rentrer, se persuadant qu'un retour à son état relativement calme du cours d'histoire était possible. Elle fit le trajet à pied, se demandant ce qu'elle risquait de plus si elle tombait sur William le loup-garou. Sur le chemin, elle s'était ainsi détendue, et fit l'agréable constatation qu'elle n'était plus aussi cuisante.

Une serviette froide et humide parut l'aider, et, ayant enfilé un léger pyjama, elle retourna dans son salon, l'observa d'un air satisfait et soulagée, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle regarda la télévision un moment, sans grande conviction car encore préoccupée. Alors elle rejoint un miroir pour examiner son tatouage. La double peur ressentie venait du fait qu'elle n'avait ni contrôle ni remède sur ce qui se passait. Et si les morsures de loup-garou la tuaient aussi ?

* * *

Elle s'allongea dans son lit ; ne pouvant rien y faire, quitte à ne pas se priver de sommeil pour rien. Et puis elle commençait à croire que la nuit portait conseil. Se sentant s'endormir, elle eut tout juste la conscience de supplier son esprit de ne pas lui envoyer de souvenirs ou de cauchemars cette nuit-là.

Sa température corporelle eut soudain un nouveau pic, faisant suinter sa peau mais sans pour autant la réveiller, et elle se mit à rêver.

_ Son corps inconscient, dont elle sentait qu'il était transporté, se faisait lourd à chaque nouveau pas de son porteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête. Avoir un souvenir alors endormie était singulier, puisqu'elle ne voyait rien que sa torpeur lui permette. Mais dans son rêve aveugle, ses sensations toujours actives, elle devina entrer dans un lieu fermé, sauvage, secret, dont l'odeur particulière acheva de lui indiquer qu'on la posait sur le sol d'une crypte. S'ensuivit le bruit de l'entrée qu'on refermait quand soudain, la vue se manifesta en même temps que la jeune fille se réveillait brutalement dans une respiration de la nouvelle chance. Le jeune homme présent l'observa un instant puis se précipita sur elle, agréablement surpris. Mais remarquant son affolement, il lui saisit la tête entre ses mains pour tenter de la calmer._

_ Kaelynn s'observait : elle n'avait rien et son cœur battait de nouveau. Terrorisée, elle fut un peu moins rapide que d'ordinaire pour comprendre._

_ «William...C'est, c'est Lisa. Je me souviens...Elle venait chaque semaine et me faisait boire son sang. Oh, c'était..., c'était sa vengeance.»_

_ Semblant en comprendre encore plus, elle redoubla d'affolement._

_«Oh non ! Ça veut dire que je vais devenir un de ces monstres ! Non...un, un pieu...William, as-tu un pieu ? Il me faut un pieu !_

_«Un pieu ? s'offusqua-t-il, comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Kaelynn je ne te laisserai pas !»_

_ Alors qu'elle arrachait déjà une branche plutôt solide qui avait poussée à l'intérieur des murs de la crypte, il lui arracha des mains._

_«Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! cria-t-il._

_- On en a déjà discuté, il le faut, c'est la seule solution !»_

_ William en était conscient mais ne souhaitait pas la voir mourir. Au contraire, la jeune fille était trop bien clairvoyante de cet avenir pour le laisser se réaliser et mettait de tout son sien pour récupérer le bout de bois. Mais peu importe dans quel état elle vivait, pourvu qu'elle vive. Alors le loup s'accrocha à cette branche et les deux forces s'affrontèrent avec ardeur. Il suffit seulement d'un instant où William se laissa perturber par cette situation pour que la jeune décédée prenne le dessus, lui entaillant involontairement la main du même geste._

_Le sang coula, et soudain, l'expression de la brune se transforma. Le jeune homme, qui savait à quoi elle s'exposait avec du sang de loup-garou, voyait le pire scénario possible se réaliser, et tenta de l'empêcher en vain._

_Kaelynn s'était saisie de sa main avec assez de détermination pour lui abroger toute défense et s'abreuva du liquide qui s'en épanchait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Son expression d'assouvissement se changea très vite en un désarroi inattendu. Elle s'éloigna avec dégoût de la main qu'elle tenait si fermement quelques secondes auparavant. William l'observait horrifié, quand la jeune fille fut prise de convulsions et se mit à hurler._

Au même moment, mal installée dans son lit, Kaelynn s'agitait, tournait et retournait la tête.

_Elle se tordait dans tous les sens pour trouver la position qui la délivrerait mais il n'y en avait pas. Il fallait attendre. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur avait fini de la traverser. La jeune fille demeurait à terre, éreintée. William s'accroupit près d'elle, et d'un regard innocent et perdu, elle lui supplia de la tuer__. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

_Sortant de ses pensées, il redonna sa main ensanglantée à Kaelynn, qui cette fois la repoussa, répugnée. Il lui fit alors boire contre son gré, et la retint de trop s'agiter alors qu'elle se tordait mécaniquement dans tous les sens. Son sang presque-vampire ne supportait pas celui du loup-garou._

Kaelynn retira la couverture d'un coup de pied et s'agitait de plus belle.

_Il était temps. William sentait que c'était le moment de mettre à exécution la suite de son plan et il se pressa alors sur un des murs de la crypte. Écartant les toiles d'araignées, le loup extirpa son grimoire d'entre deux pierres, orné d'un soleil sur la couverture. Il le feuilleta avec précipitation et s'arrêta quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il redonna à Kaelynn de son sang. La jeune fille ne bougerait plus du tout à présent. Il commença alors à réciter la formule écrite sur le livre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se stabilisa complètement, incapable de produire un son ou un mouvement, tandis qu'un halo doré l'entourait._

_Il lut la suite du processus et Kaelynn, l'observant toujours, d'une panique calme, songeuse, partagée dans l'interprétation des agissements de son fiancé, le vit prendre une profonde respiration dont l'instinct qui en ressortit la fit trancher définitivement et s'alarmer de plus belle de son incapacité à bouger. En effet, sous ses yeux, il lui arracha le cœur, et le temps s'arrêta. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'énergie de crier qu'elle était déjà de nouveau morte. William, s'en rendant compte, la secoua, et commença alors à paniquer._

La brune était ardente. Dans la gêne que cela produisait, elle tirait à présent sur ses draps, alors que le contact avec ses doigts cuisants menaçait de les embraser.

_William agitait le corps de Kaelynn, qui ne réagissait pas, et se mit à désespérer, essaya de la réveiller de force, observa son cœur inerte. Après quelque acharnement il se résigna à abandonner ; son plan avait échoué._

_Le loup relativisait déjà en se disant qu'il trouverait un moyen de recommencer. Il reprit la jeune fille et ouvrit la crypte pour ressortir. Mais à peine étaient-ils à l'extérieur que le premier rayon de soleil qui l'heurta dessina un soleil sur son cou, à l'endroit où il s'était posé. Il reprit alors le livre et le feuilleta vivement, mais sans explication, quand Kaelynn rouvrit finalement les yeux. A__nimée d'une nouvelle énergie surprenante, e__lle se redressa aussitôt et tourna d'instinct la tête vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier remarqua la couleur de ses yeux, confirmant la réussite de la transformation, et eut un sourire de fierté. Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre que le regard de la jeune fille aussi était totalement différent. Elle ne resta pas une seconde de plus près de la crypte, déjà appelée par le besoin de tuer des vampires._

Kaelynn rouvrit les yeux, encore effarée de son rêve si singulier. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus car tout autour d'elle brûlait.

* * *

Le reste de son lit prenant feu, elle se précipita sur son armoire et en sortit précipitamment une robe. Elle s'extirpa alors de la chambre et entreprit de sortir par la vitre au bout du couloir mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle courut donc pour traverser le couloir dans l'autre sens et manqua de glisser quand elle atteint les escaliers déjà en feu. Celui-ci avait envahi sa chambre, la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami aussi ; elle était bloquée. Le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir.

Quand elle remarqua que le salon n'était pas totalement atteint, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, lança la robe et sauta par-dessus la barrière de bois. Le choc fut heureusement atténué par le canapé sur lequel elle tomba avant de rouler et d'atteindre le sol. Elle reprit son souffle et voyant que le feu, voyageant sur les rideaux, atteignait la télévision, eut juste le temps de se protéger la tête avec les mains que celle-ci explosa.

Elle se releva rapidement ; la porte de derrière était encore accessible. Malheureusement pour elle, elle l'avait fermée à clé, craignant que Damon ne revienne par là, ce qu'elle trouva pour le coup excessivement stupide. Par la même occasion, elle constata avoir perdu sa force. Elle se saisit alors de l'horloge, un des seuls objets qui ne brûlait pas encore, et le lança sur la vitre, la brisant, créant une sortie, mais permettant aussi aux flammes de redoubler d'importance.

Kaelynn traversa la sortie improvisée non sans se couper. Elle atterrit sur la terrasse où le feu ne tarda pas à la suivre. Deux personnes étaient présentes. Elle distingua que son amie sorcière tentait d'éteindre l'incendie et que son ennemi vampire l'avait aperçue et se précipitait sur elle. Il essaya de la prendre pour l'éloigner rapidement mais fut brûlé à son contact. Puis Kaelynn réalisa alors qu'elle avait laissé la robe sur le canapé et entreprit de la récupérer. Damon voulut l'en empêcher mais n'avait désormais pas le pouvoir d'agir sur ses décisions. Elle entra en vitesse, reprit la robe et rebroussa chemin quand les rideaux, formant de larges panaches de feu, l'en empêchèrent, brouillant le passage vers le vampire. Ni la porte de devant ni celle de derrière n'étaient alors accessibles, et les escaliers non plus ; cette fois elle était complètement bloquée.

**Encore merci pour les reviews Roselia, c'est sympa de savoir que mon histoire est suivie :)**


	15. Chapitre 15 Solide fragilité

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Alors, comme ce chapitre était très très très très long, j'en ai déplacé dans le chapitre précédent. D'ailleurs, comme les cours reprennent, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant un moment, et je crois que j'ai assez bien fini pour vous faire attendre.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, Bonne lecture !**

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient que je n'ai pas initialement inventé, et c'est valable pour tous les chapitres où j'ai oublié de le mettre, ainsi que pour les films ou livres que je cite parfois._

Chapitre 15 : Solide fragilité

Ni la porte de devant ni celle de derrière n'étaient alors accessibles, et les escaliers non plus. Cette fois elle était complètement bloquée. Un élan de panique la submergea soudain alors qu'elle semblait en avoir été épargnée jusque là.

Un grondement dangereux l'empêcha d'y penser plus, et une partie de l'étage s'effondra soudain, écrasant l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine. Elle détourna la tête de la poussière qui en sortait pour la coloniser, qui l'empêchait de plus en plus de respirer, pour découvrir sa salle de bain juste devant elle. Kaelynn se précipita _à l'intérieur _de celle-ci, grimpa sur la baignoire puis sur un placard pour ensuite attraper la barrière de bois qui tenait encore sur les restes de couloir de l'étage. Elle s'y agrippa et se hissa là-haut, quand elle céda et la tueuse manqua de retomber. Damon se remuait pour entrer, mais ne pouvait pas au risque de se brûler gravement, alors pressait Bonnie qui s'efforçait d'atténuer le feu.

Ainsi, grâce à la sorcière, le couloir ne brûlait presque plus, et la brune put le parcourir avec appréhension mais sans problèmes. En atteignant l'extrémité, sans chercher à réfléchir, car cela l'aurait ralentie, elle se jeta à travers la vitre.

La seule fois où elle avait eu aussi mal cette journée-là fut pendant son mauvais rêve. Le chalet étant assez haut, atterrir sur l'herbe n'était pas le choc le plus agréable, d'autant plus qu'elle avait traversé une fenêtre avant, et continua de rouler brutalement après. Dans son manège, il fallut qu'elle force douloureusement sur ses bras pour enfin s'arrêter, et s'étonna d'être encore éveillée, d'avoir la force de tourner la tête vers sa maison, de voir la cuisine exploser, et même de remarquer la présence des pompiers.

Voyant qu'ils prenaient le relais, Bonnie cessa discrètement d'emprisonner le feu et suivit Damon qui se précipitait sur la brune. Cette dernière, qui s'était légèrement redressée, se laissa tomber sur le dos. Son t-shirt était enduit de poussière et de sueur, consumé par endroits. Elle transpirait deux fois plus, le visage grisé par le feu, le tatouage plus flamboyant, et retenait son souffle en entourant de ses bras ses côtes dont elle sentait s'en être cassées. La sorcière retira un bout de verre qui lui restait sur le bras, constata que d'autres s'étaient plantés dans sa peau, sentit combien elle brûlait toujours autant. Mais la jeune fille déplaça ses bras autour de ses épaules, signalant qu'elle avait froid.

* * *

Damon l'emmena à l'écart tant bien que mal, insistant pour qu'elle ne crie pas durant ce déplacement. Elle tenta de se relever avec son aide, secoua les morceaux de verre qu'elle avait emportés avec elle mais ne put marcher. Elle demanda alors au vampire de la porter aux pompiers pour rejoindre l'hôpital de la ville au plus vite, et celui-ci refusa.

«Pourquoi Damon ? demanda-t-elle difficilement, aussi vexée qu'elle le pouvait. Je dois y aller, tu m'as vue ? Et mes côtes..., continuait-elle, grimaçant mais se retenant d'émettre aucun bruit. Disons que ça fait mal.

- Pour y mettre le feu aussi ? répondit-il sèchement.»

Chacun considérant l'autre avec frustration, le brun décida d'y mettre un terme et, craignant également qu'un pompier ne les remarque, l'attrapa soudain pour l'éloigner rapidement et facilement. Seulement il déclencha le choc de trop pour la tueuse quand il dut, parce que son contact le consumait, la lâcher brusquement entre deux voitures. Elle poussa un grognement enragé face à son manque de délicatesse et il jura quand il vit que ses bras étaient carbonisés. Mais ceux-ci guérissaient vite et il put aussitôt relever Kaelynn d'un geste. Celui-ci fut peut-être trop vif car elle cria et lui tourna le dos pour poser le front sur une voiture. Son poux ressortait dans chaque parcelle de son corps et battait toujours aussi vite. Damon voulut qu'elle lui explique comment elle se sentait mais cela la révoltait encore plus, et la seule chose qui lui fit relever la tête fut le bruit environnant qui lui signalait qu'il l'avait ramenée à la foire. Qu'il ait fait exprès ou non, la voix de Stefan plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait crue manqua de la faire sursauter, ce qui aurait eu des effets dévastateurs sur ses os.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclamait-il, empêché de justesse par son frère de toucher la tueuse.

- Un incendie, expliqua machinalement celui-ci.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de toi ? demanda-t-il, porté par l'inquiétude, ne songeant pas à l'accuser.

- Oui, murmura Kaelynn, devant s'éloigner de la voiture quand la carrosserie de celle-ci se mit à chauffer à son tour, ne trouvant rien d'autre que ses chevilles abîmées pour tenir debout.

- Mais Damon, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, elle...

- Je te jure que si tu essaies de la toucher, tu vas prendre feu. Je ne l'ai pris que trois secondes et elle m'a cuit les bras.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'emporta le cadet.

- De la verveine, personne n'a de la verveine ? Si je vais mieux, je pourrai marcher sans que personne n'ait à me toucher, émit-elle puis haussa les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle demandait ça à des vampires.

- Appelle Bonnie, elle doit être encore là-bas, et demande lui si elle a un moyen d'arrêter ça, dicta Damon à Stefan.

- Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée, essaya alors la jeune fille, presque entièrement extérieure à elle-même, les prémices de sa bêtise déjà présents, en minorité face à son désespoir de solution. Mais bouchez vous le nez.»

Elle attrapa un bout de verre coincé dans son pull et le planta dans la veine saillante qui reliait son tatouage à sa blessure. Les deux se couvrirent de sang d'une vitesse surprenante et Damon et Stefan finirent par se boucher le nez. Ils attendirent un instant, elle ne refroidissait pas. Ainsi avait-elle alors empiré sa situation.

Quand Jérémy et Elena se présentèrent à leur tour et qu'on leur expliqua, le jeune homme mit sa veste sur le dos de la jeune fille et sortit quelques brins de verveine de sa poche, adressant un regard à Damon qui signifiait de ne pas l'hypnotiser maintenant qu'il était vulnérable. Kaelynn avait froid mais retira le manteau pour ne pas qu'il fonde ou brûle, puis consomma l'herbe, ce qui n'améliora pas son état non plus. Voilà qu'après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs, elle perdait son seul moyen de guérison.

* * *

Tous discutèrent ensuite pour trouver une solution qui fonctionnait et s'empêtraient à mesure que la situation de la jeune fille lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, quand Damon, voyant ce que tenait Elena, explosa enfin :

«Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir à tout prix sauver cette robe ?!

- Valeur sentimentale, tenta de s'expliquer la tueuse, à peine audible, ne tenant plus en place, les yeux s'embuant sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

- Et ça valait le coup de risquer ta vie ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Je, je ne peux pas mourir Damon, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'y croire, les bras croisés et serrés par angoisse bien qu'ils pressaient sur ses côtes, les larmes se présentant sur ses joues involontairement, et qu'elle voulait cacher, quand une révélation vint s'ajouter et elle interrogea Stefan ; Et si je pouvais mourir maintenant ?

- On ne testera pas cette hypothèse, rétorqua Damon.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, constata le cadet. Après une morsure, voilà que tu chauffes... comme le soleil ! Donc si c'est bien ça, tu vas chauffer jusqu'à atteindre la température du soleil même.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça...Stefan, avisa Elena.

- Ce serait logique pourtant, reprit étonnement Jérémy. Il faut un loup dans ta transformation, alors si l'un te mord, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose et que tu dois être détruite.

- Mais on parle de minimum quatre milles degrés ! s'exclama la sosie. Ça veut dire qu'elle...

- Va mourir et sûrement tous nous tuer, la coupa Damon et se retira.»

* * *

Elena et Stefan continuèrent à débattre tandis que Jérémy aida la tueuse à rejoindre le bord du parking, plus près de la foire pour pouvoir observer les autres lycéens s'amuser.

«Tu sais que tu vas prendre feu bien avant d'atteindre la température du soleil ? fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- C'est censé me remonter le moral ? répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité.

- Oh, je souhaitais simplement détendre l'atmosphère.

- Désolée Jérémy, je suis un peu..., s'excusa-t-elle, ne pouvant finir, et il essuya les larmes qu'elle avait laissées sur ses joues depuis tout à l'heure et qui étrangement ne s'étaient pas évaporées à la surface de sa peau. Je ne vais pas prendre feu, corrigea-t-elle. Je ne peux pas atteindre la température du Soleil. Je me serais à peine rapprochée des cinquante degrés que je vais mourir, et mon corps se consumera de l'intérieur avant de pouvoir vous faire le moindre mal. Bonnie l'a lu dans le livre ; phénomène d'auto-destruction.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un moment pour rire de ça.

- Mais c'est bien, changeons de sujet, encouragea-t-elle. D'ailleurs, il est passé où Damon ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours après lui ? commença-t-il alors que l'attention de Kaelynn était déjà détournée. C'est un barjo psychopathe qui n'est même plus humain. Il a déjà essayé...

- Jérémy, murmura-t-elle en fixant ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu.

- ...de me tuer, et de te tuer même, et puis comment il regarde ma sœur, je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter. D'accord, il est cool et sûr de lui, c'est un bon adversaire aux jeux-vidéos, mais de là à traîner avec lui tous les jours. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censée le tuer, toi ?

- Jérémy..., répéta-t-elle.

- Si tu es une tueuse de vampire, la moindre des choses c'est de se débarrasser de celui-là !

- Jérémy ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

- Aouuh, quoi ?»

Il se tenait le bras car la brune n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le rallier à sa préoccupation que de le lui saisir. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé pourtant, et fixait toujours le même endroit.

Après un temps de latence, le jeune homme tourna enfin la tête dans la même direction et vit une flasque de verre qui se distinguait de l'herbe, munie d'une étiquette indiquant "Bois-moi". Kaelynn s'en approcha avec mal mais détermination et la regarda un instant encore avant de s'en saisir.

Elle l'ouvrit quand Jérémy émit une objection de précaution, mais sa réponse, un "Qu'est-ce que je risque ?" détaché, le laissa muet et elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche.

Son ami l'observait et attendait une réaction, quand, au goût amer et sec de la boisson, la jeune fille se mit à tousser. Stefan et Elena approchèrent, cette dernière adressant un regard mécontent à son frère. Kaelynn se calma soudainement, et Stefan, qui posa une main sur son dos pour l'épauler, réalisa que ça ne l'avait pas brûlé. La brune sourit, soulagée, et se redressa. On remarqua que son tatouage était redevenu normal. Elle prit la main de Stefan pour tester ; ils forcèrent tous les deux et ce fut le vampire qui eut mal. Mais peu après, la douleur se rappela à elle comme un compagnon tenace et cette fois omniprésent, tellement qu'elle eut juste le temps de sentir qu'elle avait froid, puis manqua d'énergie pour rester debout, et enfin même pour garder conscience.

* * *

Était-ce normal de trouver un miraculeux antidote par terre, dans l'herbe ? Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais ça ne manquait pas de l'intriguer. Cela semblait être aussi le sujet de discussion autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, reconnut le plafond du manoir des deux frères et identifia un stock d'énergie reconstitué en elle par une injection de verveine mais trop récent pour être encore utilisé.

«On n'est pas dans un conte de fée pour que les potions magiques tombent du ciel, ou poussent dans l'herbe, je crois même que c'est dans _Alice au pays des merveilles _ce truc, remarquait Damon, dont elle entendait distinctement les cent pas qu'il faisait. C'était trop facile.

- Et pourtant...dit-elle, surprenant son entourage.

- Kaelynn ! s'exclama le jeune Gilbert, se précipitant devant le lit pour vérifier que ses blessures avaient guéri.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être, déclarait Stefan, observant la bouteille sous tous ses angles. Mais, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

- Oh oui, elle est sauvée, tout le monde va bien, happy end ! railla son frère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? entendit-on soudain Elena. Tout à l'heure, tu t'es mis en colère sur tout le monde et puis tu as disparu. Qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas ?

- Arrête de vouloir m'analyser Elena ! répliquait-il.

- Du calme, murmurait l'esprit.

- Tu traînes décidément trop avec Stefan, continuait pourtant le vampire. Ce que vous pouvez...

- Du calme ! s'écria-t-elle alors, assez pour avoir leur attention, assez pour réveiller la mauvaise sensation de ses côtes et grincer des dents. Je préférais encore l'ambiance chez moi, quand ça brûlait.

- Désolée, s'excusa rapidement la sosie. C'est juste que...

- Laisse-le dans son truc, il est de mauvaise humeur, ça lui passera, assura la tueuse, parlant comme s'il n'était plus dans la pièce.

- En attendant, on va te laisser. Profite d'une bonne nuit réparatrice, il y a de la veine de vénus sur la table de chevet.»

Damon soupira.

* * *

La jeune fille les remercia et ils quittèrent la pièce. Seulement il ne fallut que la moitié d'une minute pour que le vampire revienne.

«Tu n'es pas marrant tu sais, l'accueillit-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Quoi, toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ? grogna le brun.

- Hum, non, en fait, je m'en fiche, avoua-t-elle en se rallongeant. J'essaye juste d'être polie, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'embête, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Ça n'était pas ton fort les bonnes manières à l'époque, pour que tu les oublies aussi vite, déclara-t-il.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle finalement. Merci Damon.

- Arrête de me remercier, il y en a marre. Je vais me coucher. Content que tu ais refroidi.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

- Non en fait, je m'en fiche, plaisanta-t-il. J'essaye juste d'être poli.»

Ses réactions étaient singulières, une fois avec humour et une autre avec agressivité, mais pas tellement déplaisantes. En effet, ça restait agréable de pouvoir passer du moins drôle à la plaisanterie aussi vite.

Elle jouait elle aussi, à celle qui vivait bien tous ces derniers événements, or ce n'était qu'à moitié le cas. Et puis pour couronner le tout, le sommeil ne vint pas ; il fallut que William, la transformation, l'incendie, le dérèglement de ses pouvoirs aient chacun l'occasion de tourner dans sa tête. Un cauchemar éveillé allait débuter, chose encore inédite mais pas pour autant très attirante, quand un bruit l'empêcha de se mettre en place. Son portable était posé sur le lit alors elle put s'en saisir facilement et constater la masse d'appels manqués de son petit ami. Sans même réaliser qu'il devait s'inquiéter et ne se sentant pas la motivation nécessaire pour parler encore, elle raccrocha, le remerciant à voix involontairement haute car il avait interrompu ses tourments et elle put dormir.

* * *

L'esprit était encore profondément endormie, et n'avait fait que ça depuis deux jours, repos entrecoupé de dégustations de tisane à la verveine que Damon lui apportait trois fois dans la journée. Le vampire se demandait si son sommeil allait durer plus longtemps encore, quand ses instincts s'éveillèrent et il quitta la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant que le visiteur ne sonne et ne risque de la déranger. Comme il s'y était attendu, la nature de la personne en face de lui n'était pas pour lui plaire et il grimaça malgré la politesse de ce dernier.

«Bonjour, est-ce que Kaelynn est là ?

- Elle se repose, déclara froidement le vampire en l'observant de haut en bas. Je vois...continua-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? s'étonna le jeune homme, sur la défensive face à l'inquisition du vampire.

- Un mauvais choix.

- Je ne peux qu'en dire autant.

- En attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui a contribué à lui venir en aide.

- Bonjour, leur dit alors une troisième voix dont la propriétaire se manifestait doucement. Tout va bien ?

- Oh oui, on fait connaissance, répondit machinalement Damon, alors que Kyle se précipitait déjà sur la jeune fille.»

Elle insista pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait plus mal nul part ; il demeurait simplement un peu de fatigue. En montant dans la voiture, elle put constater l'expression de l'adjoint du maire, à la fois soulagé et frustré.

«Tu ne l'aimes pas...

- Comment tu peux l'aimer toi ? objecta-t-il.

- Je suis donc la seule personne de la ville à l'apprécier ? se mit-elle soudain en colère, ce qu'il calma aussitôt en relativisant.

- Du monde, précisa le jeune homme.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? continua-t-elle, encore agressive.

- Tu parles comme si on était à New York, s'exclama-t-il, parant avec une légèreté infaillible, ignorant son humeur avec bienveillance et compréhension. Ton ami Stefan m'a expliqué la situation et dit que je pourrais passer te prendre une fois remise.

- Et où va-t-on ?»

* * *

C'était le début de l'après-midi et le temps s'était amélioré. Il l'emmena d'abord déjeuner sur une terrasse pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, et en effet, elle se découvrit un appétit d'ours. Puis ils firent un détour par un parc où il la laissa marcher à son rythme, mais remarquant qu'il la ménageait, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la course.

Enfin, il la raccompagna chez elle pour qu'elle se douche et se change, avec une robe qu'il lui avait préparée, pour se rendre à la réception des Lockwood. Qu'on pense ainsi à elle la braquait à moitié, mais lui procurait également un agréable étonnement.

* * *

La nuit tombait aussi doucement qu'elle prenait son temps, la vie sembla pourtant subitement s'accélérer quand Kyle reprit ses fonctions d'adjoint et rejoint le maire dans une vive conversation avec Carole Lockwood.

«C'est du bon personnel que j'ai là ! s'exclama le représentant en faisant une accolade à son associé, puis remarqua sa partenaire. Tiens, Mademoiselle Brown, j'ai appris pour votre maison, j'en suis sincèrement navré.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de bois brûlé, répondit la jeune fille, s'alignant avec la version qu'ils avaient de l'incendie.»

Seulement, il lui semblait sentir de nouveau les brûlures piquantes sur son épiderme à mesure qu'elle y repensait, et elle préféra se retirer, leur accordant d'entamer une conversation plus sérieuse entre élus, quand elle croisa Marina Bradwick, la fille du maire.

«Kaelynn ! s'exclama tranquillement celle-ci. Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de mon âge ici. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, mais...Je peux savoir pourquoi ton oncle fait encore une soirée ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée, continua malicieusement la jeune fille, l'air trop joyeuse pour parler sérieusement.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Kaelynn, ne perdant rien de sa curiosité qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis, s'attendant à ce qu'elle aborde une réunion sur un sujet important concernant la ville.

- Il s'est sûrement un peu entiché de Carole Lockwood je pense ? continua Marina dans un rire.

- Et toi, tu es sûrement un peu pompette, je pense. Cache toi, s'il te voyait comme ça...plaisanta la tueuse en s'en allant, désintéressée.»

* * *

La jeune brune se promena dans la propriété. Le lieu n'ayant pas excessivement changé, chaque pièce pouvait lui rappeler un moment de son ancienne vie. Fiancée à William, elle y avait passé un temps considérable, délaissant son frère et leurs activités : N'étant plus aveuglée par son aura, elle pouvait à présent le reconnaître. Croisant du regard Kyle toujours en pleine discussion, elle réalisa qu'il était exactement pareil, à parler de l'avenir de la ville en tant qu'un de ses dirigeants éminents, toujours soigné et avenant, le plus jeune et le plus audacieux du groupe. Elle en vint à penser si son choix sur cette personne ne relevait pas d'une pathologie ou d'un mal de l'habitude, quand elle rencontra à nouveau la route d'une personne qu'elle connaissait.

«Jolie robe, remarqua le vampire qui s'était approché dès le moment où il l'avait remarquée, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il était là pour la surveiller.

- C'est un cadeau de Kyle, répondit-elle dans un sourire anticipé.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est horrible.

- Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? continua-t-elle, satisfaite d'avoir correctement prévue sa réaction.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Eh bien on est deux...

- Au fait toi ! surprend-il d'une voix qu'il voulait soudain théâtrale ; Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de revenir dans cette maison de loups où tu as du vivre maints moments aussi tordus les uns que...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? l'interrompit Kyle, venu avec deux verres à la main.

- Je vous rappelle que je fais parti du conseil, déclara alors le vampire aussi sérieusement qu'un de ses membres, prenant un air décontracté et une touche de dédain dans le regard.

- Avoue que tu viens plutôt pour le champagne gratuit, plaisanta la tueuse.

- Quoi, tu te ligues contre moi toi aussi ? s'offusqua exagérément Damon, et entreprit de partir, ce que la jeune fille espérait provoquer si elle ne parvenait pas à baisser les tensions environnantes. Très bien, je m'en vais, et je te laisse le choix de me rejoindre Kaelynn.»

Il prit sans gêne un des verres des mains de Kyle que celui-ci céda grâce à un regard conciliant de la brune, et s'éloigna pour parler au shérif sans manquer d'écouter le reste de leur conversation.

«Arrête un peu ça, conseilla sa petite amie.

- Arrêter quoi ? démentit le jeune homme.

- Je vois bien ce qui arrive, et je ne veux pas de conflit entre vous, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprocherait, déclara-t-elle. Damon n'est pas aussi pacifique que toi.

- Alors je tâcherai de l'ignorer, garantit Kyle. Et s'il revient à la charge, on ira tranquillement continuer cette soirée au restaurant.

- Ça marche !»

Kaelynn n'abandonnait pas ses réactions d'adolescente, mais bien qu'il apprécie ça, leur discussion ennuyait quand même Damon.

* * *

Le shérif Forbes l'avait appelé pour l'informer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres vampires morts, information qui n'informait pas en fait. Mais l'esprit faiblirait-il à la tâche ? Ou avait-elle l'esprit ailleurs ? C'était sûrement le cas, distraite par l'autre là-bas. D'ailleurs, le couple était sorti dans le jardin, et il se décala discrètement afin d'être dans l'angle adéquat pour pouvoir observer la scène de loin.

Le téléphone de Kaelynn sonna et elle demanda à Kyle de lui tenir son sac après l'avoir ouvert pour récupérer son appareil. Le jeune homme le lâcha soudainement en poussant une exclamation de surprise. La brune, intriguée, lui prit la main aussitôt malgré sa légère résistance déconcentrée, et l'ouvrit pour voir une paume brûlée en voix de guérison. Elle comprit aussitôt, ne fit plus attention à Bonnie au bout du fil et s'en alla promptement, passant devant Damon sans lui adresser un regard, qui aurait été à la fois agacé et déçu s'il l'avait reçu. Le vampire, un peu amusé, un peu surpris, la suivit tandis qu'elle sortait devant la propriété et s'arrêtait soudain, remarquant alors qu'elle était venue avec l'adjoint du maire.

«Je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il avec une cordialité malicieuse.

- Volontiers, concéda-t-elle de la petite voix dont elle usait quand elle était triste, cependant toujours aussi ferme. Mais c'est moi qui conduit.»

* * *

Ils étaient sur la route. Kaelynn roulait vite et ne disait pas mot.

«Déçue ?» entama alors Damon, se demandant si c'était bien la manière pour la faire parler sans la blesser.

Il était resté à l'observer ; quand un événement l'atteignait vraiment, assez pour lui faire perdre son humour, même le noir, le vampire avait tendance à se rendre compte de pas mal de choses. En effet, de sa présence à ce moment, il remarqua qu'il était presque constamment avec la tueuse, préférant lui consacrer son temps plutôt que de voir Elena et Stefan ensembles toute la journée. Et puis elle ne lui faisait pas la morale, elle, elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Kaelynn semblait pourtant s'en éloigner quand elle était avec l'adjoint du maire, comme s'il tirait de l'autre côté de son tempérament. Au début, il s'était étonné de leur relation, ça le rendait même jaloux, qu'elle puisse passer outre son compagne du XIXème siècle et pas lui. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il faisait taire la partie qui se réjouissait intérieurement de son malheur, il réalisa que la jeune fille lui était comme liée dans un aveuglement naïf, et quand celui-ci se brisait, faisait éclater toute sa fragilité.

«Tu poses vraiment la question ? l'interrompit-elle alors doucement, puis accéléra soudain, soupira et se ressaisit. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. J'ai l'habitude, après tout, et c'est même si je ne m'y attendais pas un peu en fait. C'est officiel Damon, je suis un aimant à loup !

- Etant déjà un aimant à vampires, vie banale en perspective ! annonça ce dernier, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire, semi-victoire.

- Ça te dirait de me déposer chez Matt ? demanda-t-elle subitement. Il m'a proposée de venir chez lui.

- Ai-je l'air d'un taxi ?

- C'est moi qui conduit alors ça ne tient pas, para la brune.

- Et pourquoi vous vous entendez aussi bien avec Matt ? s'offusqua-t-il soudain.

- Tu veux dire Elena et moi ? Il comprend tout et sait remonter le moral, et le mieux, c'est qu'il arrive à le faire en étant au courant de rien, expliqua-t-elle, puis fit marche arrière dans leur conversation. Comment as-tu réagi quand tu as appris que Katherine était un vampire ?

- Je l'aimais encore plus en connaissant sa vraie nature, avoua-t-il en étirant les bras derrière sa tête.

- Tu voulais qu'elle te transforme ? comprit-elle aussitôt.

- ...Oui.

- Mais c'est pas quelque chose qu'on annonce banalement, c'est compréhensible qu'il me l'ait caché après tout non ? relativisait la brune, déjà prête à se calmer, quand Damon se jeta sur elle.»

La jeune fille ne regardait pas assez la route, la croyant tranquille, quand une silhouette s'était postée en plein milieu. Damon avait tenté de tourner le volant mais elle le tenait trop fermement d'une crispation instinctive. Seulement, ce n'était pas la première fois, et la tueuse tourna par reflex, à temps pour ne pas la heurter. Cependant, manquant de concentration, elle roulait cette fois trop vite pour s'arrêter avant de quitter la route et la voiture finit plantée dans un arbre, le pare-choc plié en deux, le capot soulevé, les airbags sortis. Damon se toucha un peu partout nerveusement, vérifiant qu'il était entier, tandis que Kaelynn sortait déjà de la voiture, hors de ses gonds également.

«Après la maison, la voiture ! Je vais faire la peau à la saloperie qui était plantée là, au sens propre ! Enfin, mince, c'était ta voiture...

- Tu n'as rien ? s'étonna le vampire.

- J'ai l'air aussi fragile que ça ? reprit-elle de plus belle, puis vit que la silhouette s'était tournée vers eux. Mince, Elena ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Quand la colère s'en mêle, pourquoi la vulgarité ne suit pas chez toi ? demanda Damon, mais se tourna vers ladite personne quand il entendit son nom et perdit son calme à son tour. Toi...

- Je t'ai manquée ? s'informa la jeune femme comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et approchait en prenant tout son temps.

- Et tu te remets à ce petit jeu maintenant ? constata le vampire.

- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça Elena ? se perdit Kaelynn.

- Oh, et toi ? Tu continues ce petit jeu avec les filles ou tu m'as vraiment remplacée cette fois ? continuait-elle, ayant rapidement observé la tueuse avec mépris. Hum, je crois que tu m'as remplacée, elle a l'air trop barbante pour que tu traînes avec elle par simple distraction.

- Je ne te permets pas toi ! vociféra Kaelynn. Damon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a la même tête qu'Elena ? Elle a une sœur jumelle ?

- Pourquoi reviens-tu ici ? continua celui-ci sans même l'entendre.

- Hum, en réalité, tu m'avais manqué, avoua-t-elle avant de chuchoter : Mais Stefan encore plus.

- Retourne d'où tu viens, termina sèchement Damon, lui tournant le dos.

- Attends, inversa Kaelynn, réalisant enfin : Tu ne serais pas Katherine ?»


	16. Chapitre 16  Antiparanormal

**[Ré-écrit]**

**J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à introduire le fait que...Bref, vous verrez. Et puis les cours ont repris alors j'ai beaucoup moins de temps. Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.**

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis les personnages que j'ai créés._

Chapitre 16 : Anti-paranormal.

«C'était toi !»

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Kaelynn, puis parvint à ceux de Katherine dans la surprise.

«Ta silhouette, ton odeur, tes boucles, identifia la tueuse en s'approchant d'elle avec empressement. Dans les bois, c'était toi le vampire que j'ai senti ce soir-là !

- A vrai dire, vous m'avez sauvée la vie tous les deux, se relaxa-t-elle subitement, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle parle d'autre chose. Je ne savais pas que Mystic Falls devenait aussi dangereuse.

- C'est sûr qu'en ta présence, les bois deviennent soudain moins fréquentables, répliqua Damon.

- Donc c'est à cause de toi, la morsure, l'incendie..., considéra la brune, la lueur transformée en rage.

- Pauvre petite, se moqua Katherine, quand elle sembla avoir un déclic dont elle ne réalisa pas l'origine, et s'exclama avec un regain d'énergie : Tu ne t'appellerais pas Kaelynn Brown ?

- Je suis aussi célèbre que ça chez les vampires ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore ici ? interrogea la sosie.

- Est-ce qu'on se connait ? s'offusqua alors l'esprit. Si c'était le cas, je le saurais ; tu serais morte, assura-t-elle.

- Non, normalement c'est toi qui est morte, répliqua la vampiresse.

- Quoi ? Là c'est moi qui ne comprend plus, releva Damon, le ton qu'elle avait utilisé s'éloignant de celui d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Bref, se ravisa la vampiresse comme elle aimait faire pour installer le doute ; Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir, mais...

- Profite, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois quelqu'un, la coupa Kaelynn, déterminée à saisir sa bague.

- Non ! interrompit aussitôt Damon. Je suis trop fatigué pour résister là, on vient de se prendre un arbre Kaelynn.»

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le vampire, qui insistait, utilisant son regard implorant. Il lui fallut un temps mais elle relâcha sa bague dans un soupir conciliant.

«Oh, soupira à son tour Katherine, les observa l'un après l'autre, et ajouta, reprenant son air supérieur : Enfin, ce n'est pas pour vos petites histoires que je suis revenue.

- Pour Stefan peut-être ? lança la tueuse, la regardant alors avec audace, déterminée à défendre Damon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi toi ? rétorqua la brune soudainement plus sérieuse.

- Hum j'ai bien entendu des mots comme manipulatrice, garce..., répondit-elle en imitant son ton provocateur, avant d'être violemment plaquée contre la voiture, le cou enserrée.

- Insulte moi encore une fois et...

- Et quoi ? Tu comptes me tuer, ...me manger ? Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Kaelynn d'une assurance et d'une détente surprenantes, défiant Katherine d'un sourire, qui répondit d'un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, répondit la vampiresse, refermant sa prise, lui arrachant enfin une grimace.»

La tueuse, agacée, attrapa finalement la main de Katherine et la serra à son tour, déterminée à la briser. La vampiresse fronça les sourcils et serra de plus belle. Elles combattirent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la sosie se retire et la tueuse put reprendre son souffle. Elle se massait le cou tandis que l'autre, le temps de récupérer toute sa grâce, se tournait vers Damon. Elle lui tendit le bras, lui proposant de rentrer avec elle, ce qu'il refusa dans une remarque haineuse. Il adressa un regard pas rassurant et pas rassuré à Kaelynn et Katherine s'était éclipsée, visiblement vexée.

* * *

La route était définitivement vide, tellement qu'ils se permettaient de traîner des pieds en plein milieu.

«Elle fait son impression.

- Crois-moi, là ce n'était qu'un préambule, assura Damon. Mais tu es bien en forme pour lui tenir tête, ma cure de dopage à la verveine à l'air efficace. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus vite ?

- Non, je veux aller à mon rythme, répondit Kaelynn. Prends le temps de vivre Damon !

- Ah, mais j'ai le temps ! Peut être trop même.

- N'est-ce pas légèrement déprimée comme remarque ?

- Non, juste un peu cynique.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'être immortel quand même ? Et puis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Katherine avait la même tête qu'Elena ?

- Mais je croyais que tu savais, c'était élémentaire dans l'histoire ! se défendit le vampire.

- C'est donc de ma faute maintenant ? réalisa la jeune fille.

- Et toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens autant à cette fameuse robe ? lâcha le vampire. Elle est vieille, toute abîmée, carrément fanée même...

- Je rêve, se calme-t-elle, ça ne t'a même pas mis la puce à l'oreille... C'est la robe dans laquelle je me suis réveillée, le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon siècle.

- C'est censé être un bon souvenir ? s'enquit-il.

- Au moins ça m'en fait un.»

* * *

Le bruit singulier d'une voiture en approche les alerta et quand Kaelynn se retourna, reconnut celle de Kyle.

«On est obligé ? se plaignit Damon, ressentant soudain tout le poids de la journée.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé toi ? s'étonna son amie.

- Dis moi, tu comptes monter avec lui ?

- Il ne me laissera pas partir, assura-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas un mot qui touche au paranormal ! Ni vampire, ni loup-garou.

- Ce n'est pas juste, je ne suis pas reparti avec Katherine moi !

- Kyle n'est pas William, para-t-elle. Donc ce n'est pas assimilable.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, soupira le vampire, il est plus jeune que moi et pourtant il s'exprime déjà comme un vieux !»

Quand le jeune homme s'arrêta à leur hauteur, Damon ne put pourtant s'empêcher de faire une remarque comme "Quand on parle du loup !"

Les deux lui jetèrent un regard désabusé. Kyle décida de l'ignorer et Kaelynn para à son discours qu'elle sentait déjà aussi empli d'excuses que son attitude.

«J'ai compris : C'est normal que tu ne me l'ais pas dit, mais j'ai eu ma dose de paranormal aujourd'hui, alors stop.

- Comment es-tu au courant pour ces choses-là ? interrogea-t-il alors. Et pourquoi avais-tu de l'aconit dans ton sac ?

- Ne crois pas que tous les habitants de cette ville sont naïfs, répliqua la tueuse.

- Bon, continua Kyle, supportant mal cette fois son attitude fermée, mais elle l'interrompit, lui demandant une question. Je t'écoute, accorda-t-il tranquillement.

- Est-ce que tu es un loup accompli ? demanda Kaelynn.

- Oui, répondit-il. A cause d'une erreur que je regrette chaque jour.

- Oh, vous les loups vous êtes tous rongés par le remord ! s'exclama soudain Damon, ce qui lui valu un regard offusqué de la brune. Il faut prendre les choses moins au sérieux !

- C'est parce que le remord revient à nous chaque mois, pas vous, rétorqua le loup en question.

- Autrement dit, on est les plus chanceux, assura le vampire du sourire de l'avantagé.

- Bon, ça suffit, coupa Kaelynn. Vous continuez et je vous endors avec mes herbes.»

Cette remarque fut suivi d'un regard interrogateur de Damon, mais Kyle amorçait déjà autre chose.

«Je te ramène ? proposa-t-il. Ce n'est pas sûr de marcher en plein milieu de la route.

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis là, s'annonça alors le brun, rieur. Et puis c'est plus sûr que de monter dans une voiture avec un loup.

- Vous pouvez venir aussi, proposa poliment ce dernier en ouvrant la portière.

- Comment refuser autant de tolérance ? lui glissa l'esprit.

- Eh bien je refuse quand même, affirma-t-il d'un sourire sans joie.

- Je crois que rentrer avec moi est plus sûr que de se promener avec un vampire, avisa alors Kyle avec surprise, faisant hausser les sourcils à sa petite amie. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, ça se sent.

- Ah oui, alors d'accord ! s'écria celle-ci, comme explosant soudain. Tout le monde se ramène comme ça ! Tout le monde est au courant de tout ! Et vous organisez tous des trucs pour moi sans mon avis ! Mais oui ! Très bien !

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara aussitôt le vampire, que la réaction de la tueuse avait décidé, remarquant qu'un surplus de verveine n'était pas si bénéfique. Ca reste quand même plus fréquentable qu'ici, lui adressa-t-il avec un regard assez expressif pour signifier à la fois "Tu es une folle parfois", "Ca va être difficile de lui cacher pour toi" et "Attention, je ne te permets pas de me critiquer".

- Très bien, se renfrogna-t-elle, et s'approcha de la voiture. Kyle, si tu veux bien me déposer chez Matt.»

Il acquiesça doucement et elle monta. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Damon et ne le trouva plus, puis mit sa ceinture en espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour son attitude relativement incontrôlée. Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, accorda un froid remerciement au loup quand il la déposa et lui demanda de ne plus se voir un moment.

* * *

Matt l'invitait avec gentillesse et un certain intérêt dans la mesure où vivre seul n'était pas très réjouissant. De son côté, Kaelynn découvrait à quoi ressemblait une réelle vie d'adolescent, installés devant la télévision pour la soirée.

Elle le remercia encore quand il lui présenta sa chambre, et, se retrouvant seule, s'affala sur le lit afin d'apprécier la sensation d'une vraie pièce qui lui était destinée, qui n'était pas brûlée et où elle ne dérangeait pas. Le blond entra à nouveau pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait se servir des vêtements de l'armoire dont il n'avait plus besoin.

L'ayant laissée se changer, il reçut un appel d'Elena qui souhaitait prendre des nouvelles sur la venue de la brune. Il retourna la voir quand la sosie voulut lui parler mais la trouva déjà endormie.

Matt l'observa alors un moment ; dans la chambre de Vicky, avec le pyjama de Vicky, endormie dans le lit de Vicky, la jeune fille lui rappelait atrocement sa soeur. Mais le calme ne le quitta pas, considérant cela comme une bonne chose, de garder un peu d'elle avec lui sans que ce soit assez pour lui faire sentir trop vivement la réalité.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas aussi reposant sous le toit des Salvatore. Stefan avait sauté sur Katherine dès qu'il l'avait aperçue et elle ne s'était pas laissée menacer bien longtemps. Elle avait critiqué Elena mais avait fini par expliquer qu'elle était revenue pour passer un marché avec eux : Elle avait des informations qui pourraient les aider, et elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Klaus seule. Mais Stefan répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle et l'avait sèchement rejetée. Damon était rentré, les avait regardé rapidement et s'était isolé sans plus leur prêter attention. Il n'était même pas intervenu dans la conversation, comme s'il considérait désormais que parler avec Kaelynn était suffisant, et Katherine avait fini par s'éclipser pour leur laisser le temps de la réflexion.

* * *

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau fréquenter un loup. Seulement Kyle était spécial. Comment une personne normale agirait-elle ? Et depuis quand voulait-elle agir comme quelqu'un de normal ?

Et puis Katherine...Une des rares à avoir atteint le sommet de sa liste en moins de dix minutes, devançant William, car elle pouvait atteindre plus facilement la vampiresse et lui faire la peau n'était alors qu'une question de temps. Enfin, si Damon ne l'en empêchait pas, et il ne devrait pas avoir de raison de l'en empêcher. Comment la connaissait-elle ? Cela devait forcément dater d'avant sa période dans une tombe, certes, car elle se souvenait de l'intégralité son séjour à Atlanta, mais alors, Katherine appartenait aux moments dont son subconscient la protégeait. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait une grande probabilité pour qu'elle y ait joué un rôle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas la tuer rapidement, il fallait qu'elle lui extirpe ses informations d'abord, et il fallait qu'elle voit Bonnie.

* * *

Le bruit du réveil lui changea les idées et elle entendit Matt dans la cuisine. La jeune fille se leva et le rejoint. Il préparait les bols et le jus d'orange quand une seconde sonnerie les dérangea et la tueuse alla ouvrir la porte.

«Oh, Caroline ! s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant presque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna la blonde, fronçant les sourcils.

- J_e n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des vampires dès le matin_, expliqua la tueuse en chuchotant, _mais je suppose que tu peux déjà entrer ici._»

Comme elle l'avait compris vite, en vivant avec Matt, Kaelynn devrait se rendre en cours et au travail, ce qu'elle fit avec assiduité. Cela semblait lui convenir, reprendre une vie plus normale, moins isolée. Seulement elle avait l'esprit constamment ailleurs, ne suivait pas les cours, et cassa plusieurs choses au Mystic Grill par manque d'attention. Etait-ce Kyle qui lui trottait dans la tête ? Elle n'identifiait pas ce qui la dérangeait, mais un jour, aperçut le jeune homme sur le terrain du lycée. Elle se décida à aller le voir, s'y dirigeait doucement, quand elle heurta quelqu'un et se rendit compte que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

«Ba dis donc, toi tu es vraiment obnubilée par lui, déclara la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans.

- Je, je..bafouilla-t-elle, puis soupira et secoua la tête. Damon ? Ça va ?

- Hum moi oui, comme toujours, ironisa-t-il, bien que je sois un peu harcelé par un double en ce moment, à défaut d'être harcelé par toi.

- Vous la laissez à la pension ? s'offusqua la brune.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Elle s'accroche comme un pince-oreille et pique dès que tu veux la bouger.

- J'aurais bien proposé de la tuer aussi, lança-t-elle avec une fausse innocence.

- Toi, la petite ado perdue entre les garçons étranges et les cours d'histoire gênants ? se moqua-t-il. Tu es dure à suivre ; d'abord tu dis que tu ne lui en veux pas, et juste après tu ne veux plus lui parler. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je voudrais trouver en toi une certaine logique pour te rendre un peu plus prévisible, autrement je ne suis pas rassuré.

- Il faut que je remette un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, ce qui se passe entre mon passé et mon présent dérègle ma manière de voir les choses, expliqua l'esprit, c'est compréhensible non ?

- A qui le dis-tu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai lui parlé et le loup a été extrêmement aimable avec moi. Je trouve ça louche, remarqua le vampire, avant de conclure. Bref, Kaelynn, règle tes problèmes, mais ne délaisse pas ton régime à la verveine, je sens que je vais pouvoir me mettre à t'hypnotiser si tu continues à ce train-là, annonça-t-il en jouant des sourcils avec impatience.»

* * *

La tueuse retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement et rejoint son amie avec empressement, dans un bruit de casiers dérangés.

«Caroline, je voulais te demander ! Si tu venais à apprendre quelque chose d'important sur Tyler, disons...

- Disons...?

- Disons que c'est un loup-garou, continua-t-elle.

- Ba, je le sais déjà ça, songea la blonde, avant de comprendre : Attends, Kyle est un loup ?

- Caroline, s'il te plaît, j'essaye de te parler sérieusement. Bon, si tu venais à apprendre que Tyler était un loup, sans prendre en compte les problèmes de compatibilité loups-vampires, est-ce que tu le rejetterais ?

- Alors adaptons le problème seulement à ton cas parce que ma relation avec Tyler est un peu particulière. Eh bien...peut être un peu au début, mais pas longtemps ! Aucune de nous ne peut prétendre être encore dans le clan des humains.»

* * *

Hum, hypnotiser Kaelynn, l'idée était alléchante, il était sur que ça donnerait quelque chose de spécial. Enfin, il fallait régler le cas de son singulier petit ami d'abord. De l'infime nombre de loup-garous à Mystic Falls, qu'elle tombe sur lui était une coïncidence que le vampire ne voyait pas du meilleur œil ; faute d'en apprendre plus sur l'esprit, ses recherches avaient désormais changé de cible. Conjonction parfaite, le voilà qui se trouvait au lycée.

«Donc ce n'était pas un mirage, constata le brun avec désappointement, et prit sa voix plus aiguë ; Pourquoi donc joues-tu le gentil avec moi louveteau ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? s'étonna le loup, semblant avoir été interrompu dans son action. Soyons bien clair, je hais les vampires comme vous devez nous haïr, mais elle vous aime bien, alors je fais un effort. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore ce qu'elle fait avec des vampires.

- Peut-être qu'elle nous préfère à vous, rétorqua le vampire concerné.

- Ce n'est pas dans la logique des choses.

- Oh, donc tu connais sa vraie nature, intéressant...

- Je l'ai su quand j'ai vu son tatouage, je suis un mordu de légendes, sourit poliment l'adjoint du maire avant de devenir moins aimable. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de la suivre constamment, je dirais même comme un gentil toutou mais vous portez surement cette attribution à notre race, laissez moi vous suggérer de reprendre les rennes, vous pourrez occuper votre temps à être dangereux pour quelqu'un d'autre.»

Le brun resta muet, ne sachant comment prendre sa dernière phrase, bien qu'il y sente l'insulte, et même l'absurde ; de la tueuse et de lui, c'était elle la plus dangereuse pour l'autre.

* * *

Kyle était reparti, se dirigeant vers le parking, mais Kaelynn rejoignait sa voiture au même moment, et Damon n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher le désastre de se produire. Témoin passif, il vit le loup tourner la tête et se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Le vampire eut le court espoir que la tueuse le rejette, voire mieux, l'attaque. Seulement après une brève hésitation, voilà qu'ils se rapprochaient sans animosité, et pire ; il l'embrassa.

«Oh, laisse moi gerber, râlait-il, quand une autre voix le surprit.

- Quoi ? Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

- Ouais, ils le sont toujours, railla-t-il, doublement frustré de ne pas avoir senti la vampiresse approcher.

- Sans vouloir m'occuper de tes affaires Damon, dit alors la blonde, tu devrais te trouver un vrai but, voire même un travail.

- Mais vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme.»

* * *

Jugeant leur réconciliation prématurée, Kaelynn ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable, comme pour rétablir l'équilibre, et le taquina tellement qu'elle du traverser la dernière rue jusqu'à chez lui en courant, poursuivie par le loup qui lui laissait objectivement de l'avance, rétablissant à son tour une certaine justice. Cette dernière fut brisée quand la jeune fille fut bloquée contre la porte. N'ayant pas les clés, elle négocia une retraite avec le loup-garou et lui donna un baiser pour mieux la faire accepter. Kyle changea alors d'attitude, quittant l'enfant qui faisait la course pour redevenir le gentleman avenant. Il la fit entrer, prit son manteau et l'accrocha, puis lui proposa à boire. Elle accepta un grand verre d'eau qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire d'un trait mais s'interrompit quand elle remarqua que le jeune homme la fixait. Kaelynn eut un geste de la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais il secoua la sienne.

«Ce n'est rien.

- Je sais, assura-t-elle en essuyant l'eau de sa bouche ; comparé à toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de manières.

- C'est pas ça, contra-t-il aussitôt, et ralentit jusqu'à se taire. Juste que, je sais pas, oublie.»

Kaelynn l'observa ; sa présence semblait l'avoir déstabilisé, mais cela lui fit autant d'effet quand elle s'en rendit compte.

Elle alla alors s'asseoir sur le canapé, plus calmement, voulant réfléchir, mais il la rejoint peu après, l'en empêchant involontairement, alors elle changea de sujet.

«Tu as vu Damon aujourd'hui ?

- Euh, non, fit-il en plissant les yeux à l'inattendu de cette question, l'évocation de ce nom brisant le moment.

- Il a dit que tu lui avais parlé.

- Oui, concéda-t-il. Je crois que soit il s'inquiète pour toi, soit il est réellement atteint.

- Parce qu'il m'espionne ? devina-t-elle, puis se prit à plaisanter de sa condition, considérant qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est l'attirance que je crée sur les vampires.

- Oh, uniquement sur les vampires tu crois ? songea le loup d'un regard malicieux.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! contesta subitement la tueuse. C'est moi qui suis atteinte, pas lui. Je raconte n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas soutenir un regard plus de trois secondes, je suis toute décoiffée, on dirait...

- Hé, tenta-t-il de la calmer, avant de continuer ses paroles. Oui, c'est mignon, on dirait un petit furet.»

Décidément, dès que Kaelynn voyait le vampire et le loup en un laps de temps trop rapproché, son esprit l'abandonnait à la panique émotionnelle. Mais le dernier mot de Kyle lui offrit une échappatoire à laquelle s'accrocher un instant au moins, et elle fronça les sourcils.

«Un furet ? répéta-t-elle, entre offusquée et hébétée. D'où sors-tu cette comparaison ? Est-ce que tu sais comme c'est laid un furet ?

- Ce n'est pas mon avis, mais chacun ses goûts, concéda-t-il.»

Pourquoi la comparaient-ils tous à cet animal ? Enfin, il y avait une explication logique pour William, mais quant à Kyle, est-ce que ses petits cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage lui évoquaient vraiment ça ? Et pourquoi trouvait-elle tout ceci soudainement absurde ?

«Non ! continua-t-elle plus fort, chez qui l'expression avait fait remonter de mauvais pressentiments. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mais rien, j'ai dit ça...comme ça ! se défendit-il.

- "Comme ça" ? Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire ? explosait-elle presque, et voilà que le loup perdait son sang-froid à son tour.

- S'il te plaît Kaelynn, ce n'est pas une bonne journée, je ne veux pas me mettre en colère !

- Oh, le fameux syndrome du loup coléreux en approche de pleine Lune, railla-t-elle.

- Si ce n'était que moi ! Tu es désagréable depuis des semaines !

- Pardon ! C'est vrai que c'est entièrement ma faute ! s'offusqua-t-elle.»

Ils s'étaient levés, et le loup levait les mains dans une tentative d'apaisement, mais la jeune fille était lancée, et, reprenant les précautions de son ami vampire, s'approchait redoutablement de Kyle.

«Très bien, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu as vu Damon, pourquoi portes-tu l'odeur d'un vampire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il m'a dit que tu savais, le "mordu de légendes", et ta frustration semble remonter à plus tôt dans la journée, donc tu as du voir un autre vampire, conclut-elle avec le cynisme de Damon.»

Elle s'étonna de sa réaction, et se demanda comment la conversation avait pu tourner ainsi, mais réalisa très vite que le meilleur était à venir quand le loup se mit à bouillonner. Il fallut encore une minute de regard défiant et voilà qu'elle avait un réel loup devant elle, hérissant sa peau et réactivant sa circulation sanguine avant même qu'elle ne songe à paniquer. Ce n'était pas la pleine Lune.


	17. Chapitre 17 Confusion

**[Ré-écrit]**

**J'espère avoir suffisamment bien écrit ce chapitre, en tout cas bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Confusion

Son pelage ténébreux ne lui était que trop familier. Peut être même que ses crocs portaient encore son sang. Que ce soit la pleine Lune ou pas, elle n'était plus sûre, de toute façon elle était en face du loup qui l'avait mordue, et redoutait une nouvelle morsure dont elle connaissait les conséquences.

Kaelynn courrait, tentant de lui échapper en se réfugiant à l'étage, s'enfermant dans un placard, tactique la moins efficace au monde, et tacha de se rappeler comment calmer un loup-garou, ce qu'elle avait certainement du avoir à faire avec son frère. La réponse vint rapidement sans le soulagement d'une solution facile. Il n'y en avait pas, le problème se réglait en amont ; il ne fallait simplement pas le mettre en colère.

Cependant, et étrangement, comme s'il parvenait à se contrôler même dans cet état, le loup ne fit plus de bruit, ne cogna plus contre la porte. La jeune fille se permit alors de sortir avec précaution, ne trouva personne dans le couloir, et se retourna quand Kyle sortit de la salle de bain nu, entourant sa taille d'une serviette. La brune remarqua à la fois son aise avec sa nature et sa préoccupation du moment dont elle était l'objet. Aussitôt, elle dévala les escaliers mais sa voie vers la sortie fut interrompue par le jeune homme qui s'était rapidement posté devant les marches.

Elle recula en panique et manqua de trébucher contre un canapé, jusqu'à ce que le loup l'attrape d'une main pour l'immobiliser, cherchant à la rassurer, assurant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

«William !»

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu formuler, le résultat de sa réflexion une fois avoir assemblé toutes les informations, et ce fut assez pour qu'il la relâche.

«Mais c'est pas possible, déclarait-elle en reculant encore sans même plus en avoir conscience. Je dis n'importe quoi. William n'avait pas la même tête. Je suis dans un cauchemar, c'est Damon qui joue avec ma tête.»

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Kyle qui eut très visiblement une idée, et toute discrétion ratée, la mit à exécution.

* * *

«Elle t'a démasquée si facilement, c'en est affligeant. Je commence à comprendre comment votre civilisation s'est éteinte si vite. A moins que tu ne l'ais fait exprès ?

- A moitié disons. Ce rôle m'étouffait, râla-t-il, mais il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas mis en colère ce matin à débarquer par surprise ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je veux connaître ton plan, petit tricheur.»

* * *

La tueuse ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva d'un lit somptueusement blanc quand la panique, comme si elle voulait se rattraper de son retard la dernière fois, revint à la charge. Elle se souvenait avoir trop vu de culpabilité sur son visage pour penser s'être trompée. Elle ouvrit une double porte de bois blanc et se retrouva à l'étage d'une maison aux escaliers de marbre qu'elle descendit sans observer l'endroit, et fut à nouveau freinée dans sa course par des mains qui lui attrapaient les bras pour l'immobiliser.

«Du calme ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?»

Elle trouva sa peur injustifiée quand elle reconnut la voix de Damon et arrêta de s'agiter, distinguant alors le vampire.

«Où sommes-nous ? Comment je suis arrivée là ? Et où est Kyle ?»

Il plaça ses mains au sommet de sa tête pour faire taire la fiévreuse panique et commença à expliquer.

«Il t'a déposée à la pension, il a dit que tu étais tombée de sommeil et qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser chez lui alors qu'il allait travailler. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te réveiller dans ta nouvelle maison. Elle est pas mal non ?»

Kaelynn entendait trop de choses invraisemblables à la fois pour ne pas se croire dans un rêve, alors elle serra fort les dents et ferma ses mains autour des bras de Damon dans une singulière tentative d'identifier la réalité. Et sa seule réaction fut d'amplifier sa poigne et de s'exclamer :

«Et tu as cru à ce mensonge ! Même moi, aussi naïve et aveuglée que je puisse être, je l'aurais vu ! Et je l'ai vu !

- Vu quoi ?»

Le vampire semblait baigner dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, alors tandis qu'il lui tenait les bras pour qu'ils cessent de trembler, elle expliqua la situation, la confusion basculant de lui à elle à mesure qu'elle voulait se remémorer les événements et la colère d'elle à lui quand elle révéla l'information la plus importante.

Elle s'écrasa sur le canapé, dépitée. Essayant de ne plus penser, elle s'y allongea alors, s'y enfonçant savoureusement. Le lieu était superbe. Damon lui avait trouvé une maison, une véritable villa même, et pour l'instant sa provenance lui importait peu.

Déjà reposée et trop préoccupée, elle ne put cependant se rendormir. Quand elle se redressa, le vampire était absent, et la tueuse réalisa soudain qu'il était parti depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

* * *

«Salut louveteau, lançait-il détendu, s'étonnant silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas profité de son répit pour fuir la ville, à moins qu'il ne soit trop sûr de lui pour ça.

- Salut, Croc Rouge, retourna Kyle comme à un ami encombrant ; si on est si proche que ça.

- A ce qu'il paraît tu n'es pas aussi jeune qu'on pourrait le penser, annonça alors le vampire, brisant volontairement la couverture qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- Justement, répondit poliment et mais plus strictement le loup, puisque vous êtes au courant, je vous prierai d'adopter un autre ton.

- Bien sûr, je commence par être aimable et après je te laisse courtoisement l'achever c'est ça ? rétorqua le vampire.

- Kaelynn ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie, rappela-t-il, convaincu de ses paroles.»

Damon fronça les sourcils, pas au courant, mais n'espérait pas de lui qu'il lui raconte. Il soupira, quand il sentit une reconnaissable présence se rapprocher et se redressa alors que Kaelynn sortait des bois en courant. Il vit Kyle se redresser à son tour et se prit à se demander pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi.

«Kaelynn ! s'écria le loup en s'avançant.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, rétorqua-t-elle abruptement à la fois comme un reflex et un ordre.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser, annonça le vampire presque joyeusement, content de l'humeur de la tueuse, et s'éloigna doucement sans même penser à penser ce qu'il disait.»

* * *

Il la fit entrer comme si rien n'avait changé, plein de l'habituelle aisance semblable à de l'amusement.

«Tu es polymorphe ? entama la brune sans attendre, prenant plus d'aise que lui en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

- Euh, je change de corps dès qu'il devient trop vieux, démarra-t-il plus difficilement, pris de court par son attitude.

- De quand dates-tu ?

- 1538, commença-t-il à suivre.

- Tu es donc bien aztèque ?

- J'étais un prince de la vallée de Tenochtitlan, l'actuel Mexico, confirma-t-il.

- Et ton nom ? continua-t-elle avec la même fermeté.

- Mon nom initial est Maxtlaton.

- Donc tout n'était qu'un paquet factice d'inventions, déclara la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Cette question était rhétorique, l'arrêtait-elle vivement avant qu'il ne réponde, puis continua plus lentement entre plusieurs pauses, fixant l'eau dans son verre comme pour y trouver une échappatoire. Je dois reconnaître que tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Et tu es un bon menteur. Tu devais sûrement t'amuser aussi.»

Soudain, Kyle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était prêt à faire face à la rage, à s'amuser d'une crise de nerfs, avait préparé les paroles pour la consoler si elle pleurait et les beaux discours si elle décidait de ne plus le voir. Cependant, il ne savait que faire devant de placides constatations, sans animosité, presque des compliments feutrés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réaction de sa part et resta aphasique.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta langue, sourit-elle alors avec ironie, levant la tête vers lui, le réveillant subitement.

- Kaelynn, je vais tout te raconter ! s'exclama-t-il, et ralentit ; Si tu le permets.

- Non, réfuta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais tu dois connaître les détails, ...si tu veux comprendre, ajoutait-il sachant qu'il toucherait là un point sensible, et à son silence, se lança : J'appartenais à un clan aztèque chargé de garder et de protéger l'humanité des loups-garous et des vampires. Nous étions un cercle de cinq à pouvoir être immortels, à condition de veiller sur cette malédiction pour l'éternité. Seulement, j'avais le gène des loups-garous, mon corps vieillissait contrairement aux autres, et ils s'en sont aperçu. J'ai été banni, mais ils ne pouvaient pas briser réellement le cercle au risque de perdre leurs propres pouvoirs et que le temps les rattrape, alors je les ai quittés officieusement et j'ai gardé mes capacités.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà vécu des centaines de vies avant de me rencontrer ? réalisa-t-elle, en jugeant sa remarque puérile, mais elle menait à une autre qui l'offusqua : Et c'est moi que tu as choisi de tuer ! ...A moins que tu ne les tues toutes ?»

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase car Kyle se mit à rire, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

«Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Kaelynn. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être dans une telle situation un jour.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de tuer ta fiancée et de vouloir la récupérer après, déclara-t-elle sèchement, commençant à perdre la constance que lui accordait la rationalité dont elle faisait preuve jusqu'à présent.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai causé ta mort ! affirma-t-il sans cesser de rire.

- Oui mais ça, je m'en souviens ! répliqua-t-elle, affectée de cet ostensible mensonge.

- Kaelynn, se rattrapa-t-il alors qu'elle sortait. Tu ne connais presque rien à la vraie version !»

Quel crétin.

Et elle eut une idée. Elle entra chez lui de nouveau et prit ses clés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quand ce fut le cas, elle était déjà repartie avec sa moto.

Est-ce qu'elle devait le considérer comme Kyle ou comme William ?

* * *

Elle ne savait pas conduire de moto, ce n'était pas ce qu'on apprenait aux jeunes de son siècle, alors elle tacha simplement de ne pas desserrer sa prise sur la vitesse. Elle appréciait le vent tapant violemment sur ses joues, quand l'une d'entre elles reçut une goutte d'eau. Elle crut qu'il recommençait à pleuvoir, mais les flaques encore présentes de la précédente rasée étaient calmes. Elle crut ensuite qu'elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait une nuance ; des larmes lui échappaient sous la pression de la journée. En effet, même si elle se sentait blessée, elle gardait une bonne distanciation avec toute réaction dont elle pourrait se vouloir. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, devant les ruines du chalet brûlé. Il avait tout prévu. C'est lui qui était venu le faire construire en vu de son retour.

Dans son optique de réfuter tous ses objectifs, la jeune fille entreprit d'effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit la route qui menait à Atlanta, considérant qu'elle n'était jamais revenue.

* * *

Un crissement suivi quand elle marqua un sec demi-tour : Elle y avait passé toute sa vie, ce n'était pas à elle de partir. De plus, elle avait fait de récentes rencontres assez bonnes pour compenser la plaie qui la collait. Justement, le manoir des Salvatore se présenta sur son chemin. Le seul accroc fut d'arrêter la moto, les freins obéissant seulement à l'eau qui glissait sous les roues. L'issue fut qu'elle glisse avec elle, basculant sur le côté en emportant la jeune fille pour finalement s'étaler sur la pelouse.

Quatre personnes se présentèrent à l'incident, sortant sur le porche, deux frères et deux sosies. L'un d'entre eux se précipita vers elle pour lui venir en aide tout en la réprimandant comme un vrai tuteur, l'une lança sa main en arrière avec dédain, l'autre resta accoudée à la poutre en bois soucieuse de son état, et le dernier se fit discret, l'observant un moment avant de rentrer finalement.

Elle assurait au vampire qu'elle n'avait rien tandis qu'il relevait la moto, et elle se décala pour essuyer ses habits et se passer les mains sur le visage, se réhabilitant à la vie en société. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans réagir, et puis il lui proposa de rester.

* * *

La tueuse fit preuve d'une entière discrétion concernant les derniers événements et profita du premier prétexte pour repartir ; elle devait travailler ce soir-là.

Stefan la déposa au Mystic Grill, et à peine entrée, le gérant l'interpella, lui annonçant qu'au prochain retard elle serait licenciée.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se mit au travail, s'occupant sagement du bar avant d'aussitôt se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle était convaincue qu'il était fou, que vivre aussi longtemps avait totalement déréglé son esprit.

«L'amour rend aveugle, commença un homme qui l'observait, nonchalamment assis au bar comme s'il habitait sur son siège.

- Oh, en voilà un autre qui a parfois de surprenantes réactions, remarqua-t-elle.

- Et la trahison rend la vue, continuait-il, avant de se redresser, sortant de sa réflexion. Enfin c'est mon opinion, fais-toi la tienne.

- Je pense pareil, s'accorda-t-elle rapidement en se mettant à nettoyer le bois du meuble.

- Kaelynn ! les coupa Matt en venant poser des assiettes sales, jetant également son habituel regard à Damon, à demi mécontent, à demi inquiet.

- J'étais un peu en retard, expliqua-t-elle. Préviens moi quand tu rentres.

- J'ai parlé à Katherine, reprit le vampire une fois que le parasite quitta son environnement. Elle refuse de me dire comment elle te connaît, elle a juste vaguement évoqué une année, 1858.

- Je suis née en 1858 ! s'exclama la brune, et un autre homme au bar lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais se ravisa rapidement, se disant visiblement qu'il avait trop bu. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec moi ? _murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- Elle fourre son nez partout, c'est sa solution à l'ennui et la solitude, expliqua-t-il comme s'il l'avait mûrement étudiée. Ce n'est pas la peine de chuchoter, les gens ne comprennent que ce qu'ils veulent comprendre ici. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, éluda-t-elle avec complicité.

- Et dire que c'était sous tes yeux tout ce temps..., remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amicalement provocateur.

- Sous les tiens aussi, répliqua la tueuse pour s'innocenter.

- Je te signale que moi, je ne connaissais pas ce cher _William_, et si tu daignes t'en souvenir, je n'ai jamais bien senti ton petit ami.

- Donc concluons que j'ai un mauvais instinct et toi un flair pas assez efficace et mettons fin à cette conversation, termina-t-elle fermement en décompressant sur son chiffon.»

Elle se concentra sur sa besogne et nettoyait d'un geste sec, bousculant soudain deux verres d'un mouvement de serviette dont le clinquement défavorable sur le sol alerta le gérant qui rappliqua sur-le-champ, la virant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Kaelynn resta bouche bée et son visage se ferma dans la frustration. Elle commença alors à râler en retirant son tablier, écoutée de Damon qui s'amusait de sa réaction. Son regard se posa sur les débris de verre dont elle ramassa les gros morceaux en boudant presque, mais la précipitation lui fit en glisser un de ses doigts qui en furent affectés, lâchant une goutte de sang qui voulut rattraper le verre dans sa seconde chute.

Elle grogna et mit aussitôt le pouce blessé dans sa bouche en adressant un regard alerté au vampire, lui signifiant de surtout bien se retenir à la sensation du liquide car elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Mais voilà que le même homme qu'elle avait plus tôt interpellée à l'évocation de sa date de naissance la regarda de nouveau. Fixement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses dents devinrent trop grandes pour sa bouche, alors il les dissimula sous ses mains et sortit précipitamment. Kaelynn était surprise de ne pas l'avoir senti et ne put retenir une exclamation se rapprochant d'un rire. Elle jeta un très bref regard à Damon et rejoint aussitôt la sortie, mais Matt arriva devant elle.

«Kaelynn, tu es virée ?

- Oui, mais...Excuse-moi Matt, je suis pressée là, éluda-t-elle, ne pensant plus qu'au vampire.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment t'atteindre, constata le blond.

- Oh..., si ! Mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, se justifia-t-elle astucieusement, seule la motivation parvenant à éveiller ses qualités d'improvisation. On en parle ce soir !»

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle inspecta furtivement autour d'elle, et le trouva rapidement, se passant les mains sur le visage dans la petite ruelle adjacente. Quand il la revit, son visage tout juste calmé reprit son apparence réelle et ses crocs approchèrent avec insubordination. Elle les arrêta d'un geste, tendit le bras et annonça «Tu auras juste mon poignet ce soir.».

Quand Damon sortit à son tour du Grill, l'odeur du sang l'attira dans la ruelle et il vit la jeune fille cacher le vampire derrière une benne.

«Tu aurais du l'attaquer au lieu de te servir de ton sang, conseilla-t-il. C'était l'occasion de te défouler.

- Attrape, répondit-elle en lui lançant un objet qu'il relâcha aussitôt en réalisant que c'était un cœur, puis à son tour conseilla : Quand tu espionnes à distance, fais plus attention aux bruits.

- Heureusement que j'ai résisté, déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils vers le cadavre dissimulé. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais t'occuper de ton poignet.

- Oh, désolée, réalisa-t-elle et bloqua le saignement avec sa main, quand Damon sortit un foulard, l'étonnant par sa prévoyance.

- Mais alors, tu l'as quand même laissé te mordre ? comprit-il en l'enroulant avec délicatesse pour soudain le nouer avec force, faisant grimacer la jeune fille. Quand il eut terminé, elle leva ses mains ensanglantées et sourit.

- Il avait l'air d'en avoir tellement envie, expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine complaisance, et les essuya en vérifiant n'avoir pas laissé de traces autour et sur elle. Bon, je crois que je vais dormir chez Matt, je dois lui parler, enfin, s'il veut encore de moi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je ne peux pas entrer chez Matt moi, râla-t-il alors.

- Ah bon ? s'ébahit-elle d'un nouveau sourire légèrement moqueur.»

* * *

La mère de Matt ayant gardé le sien, elle n'avait pas de double des clés. En attendant son retour, elle fit alors un tour. Elle aurait pu rentrer de force mais payer une nouvelle serrure n'était certainement pas dans leurs plans. Elle se trouva bête de ne plus pouvoir l'aider à payer ses factures, lui qui travaillait dur pour tout gérer seul, quoi qu'on en dise, encore adolescent, et l'aide de la jeune fille n'avait pas été vaine jusque là. Son renvoi la gênait donc plus pour lui et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Elle repensait aux Lockwood et trouva que mentir à Carole sur ses liens de parenté avec la famille avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En additionnant toutes les situations, elle se rendait compte qu'elle mentait constamment, ce qui lui déplaisait atrocement. Elle se sentait avoir soudain des problèmes relativement humains pour le coup. D'ailleurs, à quoi une adolescente normale de son âge penserait en ce moment ? Elle devrait probablement être effondrée d'avoir un avenir qui n'allait pas plus loin que le bout de la rue. Et puis la pensée intitulée "William" revenait sans cesse alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à l'enfouir derrière les autres. Enfin, elle l'avait retrouvé.

«Kaelynn, est-ce que ça va ?»

Elle tourna la tête vers le visage préoccupé de son ami, et, sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, lui adressa un grand sourire et s'exclama d'un grand Oui.

Il ne fit pas attention et passa la clé dans la serrure.

«Au fait, je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne travailles plus que tu ne peux pas rester chez moi.

- Tu en es sûr ? hésita-t-elle, trouvant ça bien facile après s'être faite autant de souci.

- Mais oui Kaelynn, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu es la bienvenue ici.»

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, plus calme mais plus sincère, se libérant subitement des effets de Damon et de William, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle vit que le jeune homme apprécia mais il changea rapidement de sujet.

«Tu as quitté Damon rapidement, constata-t-il, je pensais qu'il allait rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu rentres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de te voir.

- Inimaginable, s'étonna-t-elle, absente, pensant aux effets indirects de son attraction sur les vampires.

- Je suis assez fatigué, je pense que je vais aller dormir tout de suite. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, va te reposer.

- Dis, demanda-t-il soudain, s'arrêtant avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Tu m'avais l'air tracassée avant même d'être renvoyée. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?»

Sa perspicacité la frappa, et, après une première réponse peu convaincante, s'expliqua de la manière la plus potable et la moins intrigante qu'elle avait.

«Une dispute avec Kyle, c'est tout.»

Elle lui assura qu'elle se portait très bien et le jeta presque dans son lit.

* * *

«Bonne nuit Kaelynn.»

Oui, elle allait très bien, assez bien pour se retenir de fondre en larmes jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre. Mais, alors qu'elle avait prévu le relâchement total de fin de journée, et elle en fut la plus étonnée, aucune goutte d'eau ne se forma sous ses yeux, rien ne glissa plus sur ses joues, parfaitement sèches. En effet, elle ne ressentait pas la tristesse mais la colère, une sensation de temps gaspillé, de vie gâchée sans que ça n'en vaille la peine.

Damon avait donc raison, alors qu'elle avait aimé William dans la crédulité de sa jeunesse et avait eu le temps de transformer ses sentiments envers lui en haine, Kyle était un simple coup de foudre passager. Elle hésita entre se réjouir de cette découverte ou s'inquiéter d'être aussi peu sûre de ses émotions.

Cependant, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'excluant son frère de la catégorie, elle maudissait les loups-garous. C'était pour retrouver William qu'elle était revenue et maintenant que c'était fait...Ah, ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi : elle avait bien ancré en tête le visage de la personne qu'elle voulait tuer mais voilà qu'il en avait changé en celui d'une personne qu'elle appréciait. William avait toujours été doué pour rendre les choses difficiles.

* * *

De l'autre côté du mur, dans le jardin, une personne l'espionnait. C'était Damon, qui essayait de déchiffrer ses bruits, étonnamment inquiet de son état, bien que ça ne le surprenne plus vraiment.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles il continuait de vouloir s'occuper d'elle, et elles venaient principalement des sosies Petrova.

«Apparemment, elle a fait ses ravages la petite Kaelynn. C'est un vampire si j'ai bien compris ? avait déclaré la démoniaque sosie Petrova plus tôt dans la journée. Quoi ?...Damon, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

- Pour une fois que tu ne sais pas tout.

- Je sais au moins le triple de ce que tu sais sur elle.

- Ah oui, et à part ça tu ne connais pas sa vraie nature ? Je suis curieux de t'entendre, répondit-il.

- Je sais tout sur elle depuis 1858, et à l'époque elle était humaine. Vas-y, fais mieux, lança-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Attends, mais j'y pense, si ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné mon sang, et puisqu'il n'y avait plus trop de vampires à Mystic Falls en 79, ce devait être la petite Lisa ?

- Humhum, marmonna le vampire toujours en souriant, ravi d'en savoir plus qu'elle, et se régala : Kaelynn n'est pas un vampire.

- Je ne vois pas vingt façons d'être immortel, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Ça me rappelle que Klaus...

- Klaus ? C'est quoi le rapport ? s'alerta soudain le brun.

- Qui est le plus au courant maintenant ? démontra la vampiresse. Disons que ton amie est le genre à attirer les ennuis, et j'ai entendu dire que l'hybride ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Tiens, Elena ! Mauvaise journée jumelle !

- Damon, hésita celle-ci en approchant doucement. Ça va ?

- Moui, hésita-t-il, relativement interloqué.

- J'ai compris ton attitude, continua-t-elle, et je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été désagréable. Tu as plus aidé Kaelynn que nous tous réunis.

- Excuses acceptées, répondit-il avec distance et sortit rejoindre sa protégée.»

Voilà que Kaelynn lui faisait marquer des points avec sa sosie Petrova préférée, et lui permettait de rabaisser un peu l'autre dans son estime. Maintenant que son occupation favorite vivait des zones de turbulences similaires aux siennes d'il y a cent cinquante ans, il se sentait comme redevable de s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, il est 03:00 pile, mais j'ai été emportée dans l'écriture (ou le "tapage sur ordi" on va dire) et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avoir d'avoir fini le chapitre, alors je le poste maintenant. En espérant que vous comprenez tout ce qui se passe, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de bien les raconter. Le prochain la semaine prochaine normalement ;)**

Encore merci pour tes reviews régulières Roselia :). Au fait, pour le comportement de Kyle, je dois dire que je le trouve parfois très bizarre moi aussi (c'est étrange puisque c'est moi qui l'ai inventé mais bon), et je n'arrive même pas à le cerner moi-même, la seule chose qu'on puisse affirmer c'est que voyager de corps en corps pendant des siècles l'a un peu détraqué.

02Mélanienie : Wouw ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, et j'en suis très contente :D.

Pour Kaelynn l'"invincible", j'ai fait exprès de bien montrer qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment, car sa transformation a été "baclée", et normalement non, elle n'a pas d'autres pouvoirs, même si ils changent un peu au chap 14.

J'avoue que je suis très méchante avec ce Damon, mais je trouve que ça rend la fic un peu plus drôle, car elle le sera moins par la suite, et je tâche bien de temps en temps de rendre Damon un peu plus "normal".

En ce qui concerne le personnage de Kaelynn, moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à cerner mon propre personnage, mais je pense qu'une mentalité globale arrive à se dessiner, bien qu'elle réagisse souvent sur le coup, sans réfléchir (ce qui est quand même une part de sa personnalité, car quand elle est transformée, elle ne se contrôle pas).

Pour finir, la fusée bleue, j'ai vérifié, c'est dans l'épisode 6, quand Jérémy l'apporte à Damon, et ils appellent ça l'"Aconit", "le fléau des loups", ou "Blue Rocket" en anglais, qui se traduit par "Fusée Bleue".

Merci pour tes commentaires, ça aide beaucoup ! ;)


	18. Chapitre 18 Stratégie

**[Ré-écrit]**

**Bonne lecture, et dîtes moi bien ce que vous en pensez surtout !**

Chapitre 18 : Stratégie

«Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions sans entourloupe et puis je déciderais du déroulement des choses.»

Kyle acquiesça gravement ; la nouvelle visite de la jeune fille le réjouissait mais il sentait dans son attitude, plus endurcie encore que la veille, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à afficher le moindre sourire.

«Qu'as-tu fait de la pierre de Lune ?

- Je l'ai gardé le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, ils m'ont poursuivi. Et les poursuites avec ce genre de personnes sont _très_ longues. Un peu comme Klaus avec Katherine si tu veux.

- Tu connais Klaus et Katherine ? s'étonna la brune.

- Qui ne les connait pas ? Mais Kaelynn, j'aurais pensé que tu me poserais des questions sur ta vie en 1879 et mon rôle dedans, reprenait-il doucement, comme s'il voulait aborder le sujet.

- J'y viens. D'où viennent ces esprits ?

- Ah..., grimaça-t-il alors. Il y avait des sortilèges, à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, si les vampires ou les loups-garous venaient à être trop nombreux, histoire de réajuster le niveau, de garder l'équilibre si les sorcières n'y arrivaient pas. D'ailleurs les vampires croient toujours que c'est eux qui ont éteint ou presque l'espèce des loups.

- L'esprit de la Lune, déduit-elle aussitôt. Il existe encore ?

- Non il s'est dissipé une fois les loups pratiquement finis. Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir croisé, on dit qu'il émettait une lumière pareille à celle de la Lune, et que ses crocs étaient aussi blancs.

- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas moi ?

- Des crocs ? rit-il, avant d'expliquer en s'approchant, presque avec bienveillance. Ça ne fonctionne pas de la même manière. L'esprit s'adapte à la manière de procéder de son ennemi. Un loup-garou est plutôt dans l'attaque directe, mais il ne va pas s'en prendre aux gens sans qu'on l'ait cherché. Il faut donc que ce soit l'esprit qui attaque le premier. Alors que les vampires attirent eux-mêmes leurs proies ; dans ce cas là, la voie passive est plus appropriée.

- Se laisser attaquer.

- Plutôt transformer le chasseur en chassé. Tu as du le remarquer, reprit le loup en adoptant une voix soudainement plus sombre et un regard plus ferme ; Une fois transformée, tu n'as que ton but en tête et ne le lâche jamais, tu n'entends plus ton entourage, tu ne penses, tu ne sens, tu n'entends, tu ne vois plus que le vampire que tu dois faire mourir.»

Il s'était assez approché d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas éviter ses yeux pénétrants, qui avaient là pour objectif de lui transmettre tout l'enjeu et la gravité de sa mission. Il semblait alors qu'il testait sa réaction afin de s'assurer si elle était un esprit de taille, et Kaelynn, qui l'avait bien compris, ne pouvait envisager d'afficher la moindre faiblesse.

«Pourtant je ne fais pas ça constamment, se déroba-t-elle.

- Au début, si, répondit-il, plus légèrement, et reprit sa marche en s'éloignant, signe qu'elle en avait fini avec le test, mais sans aucun indice sur ses résultats. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, tu bougeais tout le temps. Alors je t'ai mise dans la tombe, annonça-t-il plus fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne passe pas à côté de l'explication qui la démangeait, et il prit soin d'y ajouter un air complice pour signifier que son geste lui avait été bénéfique : Ça t'a calmée, et désormais, tu peux contrôler quand te transformer. C'est plus discret et tu choisis même qui tu attaques.»

* * *

Il comprit quelques minutes plus tard que cette technique avait des lacunes tandis que la jeune fille explosait de colère.

«A ce moment-là, on n'aurait jamais pu reprendre une vie normale vu ton état ! se défendait-il. Tu n'étais obsédée que par les vampires !

- Tu n'étais pourtant pas là quand je suis sortie ! Je me suis débrouillée toute seule ! Tu m'aurais laissée là pour toujours si le sort ne s'était pas brisé par lui-même !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je revenais toujours voir comment tu allais, à chaque décennie, mais ce n'était jamais le moment de te libérer, tu n'étais pas encore prête.

- Prête..., répéta-t-elle, songeuse un instant, se forçant soudain à rester calme et donc termina avec empressement ; Au revoir William.»

Seulement le loup la mettait à rude épreuve, sans qu'elle ait jamais su si c'était volontaire ou non, et le calme temporaire qu'elle s'imposait alors avait une durée de vie limitée.

«Sans même un merci ?

- En quel honneur ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Pour t'avoir fait refroidir ! s'exclama-t-il dans un élan d'innocence. Tu crois que les antidotes apparaissent comme par magie ?»

La brune fronça les sourcils puis le nez, tourna la poignée puis les talons, et partit avec l'envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme qui, par sa singularité, lui apparaissait déstabilisant et dangereux. Néanmoins, la torture qu'elle s'était affligée en venant n'avait pas été vaine, car elle venait de comprendre le comportement que le loup avait à son égard. Il la considérait comme son expérience, la petite recette miracle qui allait le mener au succès, et qu'il devait protéger et utiliser même si elle n'était pas parfaite.

* * *

«Non, déclara Damon, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, quand elle arriva à la pension.

- Quoi non ? s'assura la jeune fille.

- Ne croies pas ce qu'il te dit.

- Ton opinion est faussée parce que c'est un loup, rappela-t-elle, venant s'asseoir près de lui pendant qu'il se servait un verre.

- Non, se défendit le vampire. Pas seulement pour ça. Il agit avec toi comme Katherine avec moi. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux.

- Depuis quand es-tu psychanalyste ? répondit Kaelynn, tâchant désormais de paraître indifférente.

- Il a une tête de psychopathe.

- Tu veux comparer avec lui peut-être ? Tu penses qu'il rivalise ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui il reste un novice à côté de moi, la rejoint le brun.

- Il a mille cinq cents ans Damon.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser ! s'exclama-t-il, plutôt pour y faire penser la jeune fille. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il meure non ?

- Je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. C'est le seul qui connaisse l'histoire en entier et qui en ait des souvenirs intacts.

- Il ne te montrera que ce qu'il veut que tu voies, déclara le vampire plus sèchement.»

Refroidi par leur décalage concernant la situation, il voulut se diriger vers les escaliers mais la brune l'arrêta avant même son premier pas, le retenant par les bras et prononçant une phrase qui lui fit reconsidérer le contenu de sa boisson.»

«Damon, il faut que tu m'hypnotises.»

Elle avait tellement critiqué ce côté de son vampirisme, comme le plus malsain, facile et lâche, qu'il jugeait sa demande impossible et ne trouvait que des arguments en ce sens.

«Et la raison à ceci ?

- Il faut que tu me fasses oublier tous les moments passés avec Kyle pour que je puisse me concentrer contre William.

- Mais tu prends de la veine de vénus !

- Non, plus depuis un assez long moment. Quand tu as arrêté de vouloir me tuer, je n'ai plus eu besoin de me protéger, et ce que tu m'as injectée doit être éliminé maintenant.

- Mais tu compromets tout ce que tu as dit sur le sujet !

- Je le reconnais, j'utilise mon joker et tu marques un point ; ça te va ? s'exclamait-elle, déterminée. S'il te plaît, c'est la seule fois où j'en aurais l'occasion, puisqu'avec Katherine et William dans les parages, je vais me remettre à la verveine.»

Le vampire plissa les lèvres sur le côté, mais l'occasion était trop belle ; non seulement il pourrait la rallier totalement à son avis sur le loup, mais il pouvait le faire en usant un de ses pouvoirs sur elle, ce qui, puisque sa nature particulière l'en avait toujours empêché, le démangeait.

Il se concentra et la fixa dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il observait réellement son regard dans son état normal. Il y lu la peur, la confiance, l'espoir, le désespoir et un certain traumatisme qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Alors il entama "Depuis ton arrivée à Mystic Falls, tu n'as jamais fait la rencontre de..." mais s'arrêta soudainement.

* * *

Les deux acolytes, pliés en deux, une main sur le visage, se frottaient les yeux en grimaçant.

«Ça fait mal ! s'écria Kaelynn.

- C'est comme si un rayon de soleil était passé à travers mes yeux, pesta Damon.

- Mince, j'oubliais ta maudite bague ! C'est elle qui bloque tout.»

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et avait déjà guéri. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'esprit, et il crut déceler une fissure dans ses iris.

«Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ? grogna le vampire.

- Rien du tout. Je me souviens d'absolument tout. Damon, j'avais oublié de te préciser ça aussi ! reprenait-elle, et le vampire mit son manque d'attention sur le compte de sa visite à William.

- Quoi ? râla-t-il, redoutant l'annonce de la bêtise qu'elle avait faite.

- Dans mon cas, l'hypnose est un peu spéciale, entama-t-elle d'un air gêné. Il faut dire l'inverse de ce que tu veux. C'est comme un piège, et c'est vraiment drôle quand c'est utilisé par un vampire qui m'attaque ; je laisse un certain temps avant de lui montrer que ça n'a pas fonctionné comme il le voulait, et son expression quand il comprend, vaut toutes les concessions sur ce pouvoir.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? articula le brun, réalisant doucement, d'un sérieux très loin de l'expression amusée de la tueuse. Et tu es en train de me dire que d'autres vampires peuvent mais pas moi ? En fait, quand tu te plains de mon pouvoir, ce ne serait pas pour m'inciter à l'utiliser sur toi ?

- Plutôt pour te défendre de l'utiliser sur des personnes qui n'ont pas cette protection, mais si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été si mal.»

Elle sourit suite à sa réponse pour mieux la faire accepter du vampire. A son arrivée en ville, elle s'était organisée un tas de petites réflexions discrètes devant mener à le piéger inconsciemment, qui avait peu abouties, et maintenant que leur relation avait évoluée, Kaelynn devait tâcher de les neutraliser quand elles se manifestaient.

«On reprend ? proposa-t-elle, et Damon répondit d'un sourire feint, ce qui contrastait encore plus les deux attitudes.»

* * *

"Tu connais Kyle Anderson". Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la phrase d'hypnose la plus bête qu'il avait eu à prononcer. Au moins était-elle assez courte pour ne pas trop amocher leurs yeux.

Il ressortit de ce moment légèrement contrarié, d'autant plus que Kaelynn ne s'était pas pour autant décidée à tuer William mais profiterait simplement de cet avantage pour mieux le cuisiner.

Il l'avait laissée dans le salon et s'était rendu dans sa chambre, que Katherine quittait tranquillement. Le vampire mit un moment à réaliser qu'il y aurait certainement un problème au rez-de-chaussée dans les prochaines minutes.

«Oui ? entendit-il railler Kaelynn depuis la cuisine, bien fort et bien clairement, qui avait visiblement oublié que la vampiresse faisait parti des meubles du manoir.

- Tu comptes venir souvent ici ? demanda celle-ci, venant grignoter dans une corbeille de fruits en fronçant le front pour lui signifier que sa présence la dérangeait.

- Contrairement à d'autres, moi je suis la bienvenue, rappelait la tueuse en ouvrant les placards les uns après les autres.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air supérieur, je sais ce que tu es.

- Donc tu dois comprendre mon air supérieur ? s'arrêta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.

- Attends, exprima la vampiresse en reprenant soudain de l'assurance, qui allait lui faire défaut car l'avenance de la tueuse l'avait prise de court. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'es pas à cent pour-cent ; tes pouvoirs sont limités comparés à ce que ça devrait être.

- Tu veux vérifier ? répliqua la jeune fille, sortant une boîte d'un tiroir.

- Si on vérifie sur William, je veux bien voir ça, sourit-elle, empressée de voir de l'action, puis grimaça à l'ouverture de l'objet.

- Tiens, que penses-tu de William ? demanda la tueuse, la contrariant nettement plus en sortant l'herbe de la boîte, puis releva la tête et en saupoudra quelques morceaux dans ses yeux.

- J'aimerais le rencontrer ; il m'inspire, avoua la vampiresse.»

A cette phrase, le visage de Kaelynn se ferma. Elle rangea la boîte après s'être assurée que ses iris avaient guéris, puis termina d'une voix grave avant de quitter le manoir.

«Je suis certaine que vous auriez largement de quoi avoir une longue conversation.»

* * *

Damon se rendit à la fenêtre pour voir la tueuse s'éloigner d'un pas lent et légèrement contrarié. Il savait qu'elle allait chercher un moyen de se changer les idées, du moins de chasser l'idée d'une possible collaboration entre les similaires Katherine et William. Ce serait le pire scénario, et pour l'empêcher, il avait sa propre stratégie.

«Petit masochiste, déclara Katherine quand il la rejoint dans le salon. Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est une tueuse de vampires fanatique, continua-t-elle, répondant à son regard étonné. Mais je croyais que tu avais changé depuis 1864, qu'au lieu de dangereuses et malines, tu les préférais fragiles et inoffensives. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ; La crise de la cent soixantaine ?

- Je crois que j'essaye de te retrouver où que j'aille, je pense que tu sais déjà que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, répondit-il, la faisant sourire.

- Voilà, on va pouvoir discuter maintenant, annonça-t-elle, comme si tout ce qu'elle attendait était un signe de sa part pour collaborer.»

* * *

«Kaelynn, bienvenue au club des intrus, toi aussi tu veux passer la soirée sous les tribunes du stade ? plaisanta son ami.»

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et le regarda comme un étranger. Quand elle saisit que tous deux n'était pas habillés pour la soirée, elle se détendit et il l'accompagna au gymnase où se tenait la fête, et lui en fit faire le tour.

«Il faut que j'éloigne William de la ville ; j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui expliquait-elle.

- Ce serait un souci de moins, concéda Jérémy.

- Voilà, tu es d'accord aussi, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver qu'il y a trop de dangers dans cette ville !

- En même temps, c'est tout le temps comme ça.

- Et il y a tout le temps des problèmes ; je suis là pour régler ça, déclara la tueuse.»

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire relativiser quand elle croisa l'élément déclencheur de sa colère.

* * *

«Damon n'aurait pas du lui effacer la mémoire, déclara Elena.

- Il n'a pas pu faire autrement, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, expliqua le vampire.

- Mais Stefan, elle risque de réagir comme Jérémy avec Vicky, et c'est..

- Non, la coupa-t-il : C'est Kaelynn qui le voulait. C'est un moyen pour nous et pour elle de s'assurer de l'avoir avec nous.

- Ne rêvez pas, il ne sortira pas de sa tête aussi facilement, lança Katherine, qui avait décidé de déstabiliser tout le monde aujourd'hui.»

* * *

«Tu t'amuses bien ? rétorqua-t-elle en débarquant devant lui tandis qu'il mangeait un gâteau au buffet.

- Oui, tu veux faire la fête avec moi ? lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

- C'est une soirée de lycéens.

- Oui, mais c'est une soirée Charleston ! justifia-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu faire un effort, je suis sûr que tu aurais été superbe dans une robe des années 20.

- Tu rêves, répliqua la tueuse, que l'agressivité avait gagnée. Que tout soit bien clair, si tu n'es pas parti avant demain matin, je te fais ta fête, et tu sais que je suis assez forte pour ça.»

Elle évita Jérémy et son regard interrogateur et sortit. Seulement, alors qu'elle marchait devant le lycée, William surgit soudain devant elle.

«Eh Kaelynn, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu disais que c'était toi et moi pour toujours.

- Pour toujours n'existe pas quand on ne meurt jamais ! para-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait en rappelant la partie naïve de son existence.»

* * *

Jérémy avait compris ; elle avait beau vouloir se débarrasser de lui, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Il l'observa dans sa réflexion, à l'orée de la forêt, prise dans un dilemme entre l'attaque directe et la fausse alliance, qui serait plus appropriée mais plus pénible.

* * *

Damon, quant à lui, avait fait son choix, et voulait lui en faire part, quand elle l'informa de sa dernière altercation avec le loup.

«Je croyais que c'était pour le tuer que tu étais revenue ici ? Ba alors ?

- Ba alors rien !

- Quoi, tu n'as rien prévu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je..., entama-t-elle, et puis elle soupira et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Je vois, il est tard et si tu continues à te torturer l'esprit à cette heure-ci, tu vas commencer à délirer. Tu n'es pas censée dormir tes 8 heures là ?

- Pourquoi as-tu transformé Lisa ? lança-t-elle soudain.

- J'en étais sûr, secoua-t-il la tête, puis il soupira et s'assit sur un canapé, prenant son temps pour répondre. Quand je l'ai trouvé sur un rocher à moitié morte, j'étais un vampire tout jeune, et elle allait mourir, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui sauver la vie. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça quand je l'ai vu. On est resté ensemble pendant plusieurs années, on a voyagé ; c'était bien de ne pas être seul, et je pouvais lui apprendre pleins de choses. Mais elle parlait toujours de se venger ; elle ne disait jamais de qui et je n'ai jamais pu lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Un jour, elle s'est enfuie, conclut-il, avant de relativiser. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'on me dise qu'on a inspiré _Entretien avec un vampire_.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé entre-temps, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour elle, expliqua la tueuse.

- Ce qu'il m'est arrivé entre-temps ? Tu t'es vue ? para le brun.

- Hé ! Ne partons pas sur ce terrain là, j'ai sommeil. Bon, je peux prendre ta chambre ?»

Mais Kaelynn en était consciente, depuis 1872, elle avait complètement changé de position avec Lisa, la considérait comme une bouc-émissaire et ne s'indignait plus de ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Si Damon savait ça, il lui dirait qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'elle ne voudrait le croire.

«Tu n'auras que le canapé ! s'exclama le vampire. J'ai besoin de mes draps en soie pour être en forme, et aussi d'un noir complet, ajouta-t-il dans un regard accusateur.»


	19. Chapitre 19 Apogée

**[Ré-écrit]**

**J'ai regardé le 22ème épisode et quand je laisse sous-entendre que Katherine aime Damon, voilà qu'elle le dit elle-même, et puis Klaus qui change de corps ou le loup-garou en dehors de la pleine Lune je ne l'ai pas pris de la série je le jure ! :)**

**Et au sujet de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'organiser, il y a assez d'action, mais je ne sais pas si tout ça est bien agencé. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

Chapitre 19 : Apogée

Tôt ce matin-là, Damon réfléchissait, en même temps de chasser Katherine de son lit après qu'elle se soit invitée. Il faisait attention à le faire dans la bonne humeur pour s'assurer de leur complicité. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que Kaelynn cria, et il sortit de ses pensées.

«Kaelynn ! Est-ce que ça va ?»

L'écho des paroles de Stefan retentit dans sa tête plusieurs secondes. Quand sa voix s'estompât, elle put enfin cligner des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le vampire, une main sur son épaule, la secouant pour qu'elle sorte complètement de son sommeil.

- Un cauchemar, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Et ça va ? répéta-t-il.

- Ça va, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.»

Kaelynn lui sourit, puis se leva et se rendit près de la fenêtre. Elle était encore plus tracassée.

«Il fait encore nuit ? remarqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le vampire.

- Il est six heures.

- Quoi ? Et je me suis réveillée après seulement quatre heures de sommeil ? s'ébahit-elle.

- N'es-tu pas debout là ? fit constater Damon en arrivant, aimant mettre en évidence l'inutilité de leurs conversations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il y a deux mois, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Il y a deux mois, tu n'avais pas de vie, lança-t-il, recevant alors un froncement de sourcils.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit le cadet, c'est que maintenant que tu as commencé à vivre vraiment, ton passé te laisse tranquille.

- Merci, lui répondit alors la jeune fille et lança un regard contrarié à l'aîné.

- J'adore ces moments où elle semble complètement paumée, avoua ensuite le brun alors qu'elle était sortie ; tu pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi, elle n'entends pas !»

Mais à peine sortie de la pièce, Katherine se planta devant elle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? entama directement celle-ci.

- Hum, fit Kaelynn en voulant subitement retourner se coucher.

- Reviens là, rétorqua la sosie.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu ne l'es jamais, énonça-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à l'enfant de la maison.»

Les deux filles étaient en haut des escaliers quand Kaelynn, désabusée, tourna le dos à la vampiresse qui ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui sauter dessus. La tueuse se défendit mais fut prise de court et passa par dessus la rambarde. Atterrissant dans le salon, elle se releva aussitôt, assez vite avant que Katherine ne la rejoigne. Cette dernière lui sourit, déclenchant la réponse de l'esprit. La sosie se prit un violent coup mais répliqua et plaqua Kaelynn contre un mur, l'immobilisant de nouveau par le cou.

«Katherine, ne la tue pas.

- _Je ne peux pas mourir_, fit remarquer la tueuse comme elle le pouvait.

- C'est notre ennemie à tous Stefan, rappela la vampiresse.

- Elle est la bienvenue sous ce toit, para-t-il.

- ... Très bien, se décida-t-elle en la relâchant doucement, sans manquer de menacer ; Je ré-envisagerai la question quand tu sortiras de ta zone de protection.»

Et elle disparut. Stefan s'assura que Kaelynn allait bien, mais avait une préoccupation plus importante.

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi, informa-t-il.

- Une minerve ? Ce serait gentil, répondit la jeune fille en tournant sa main autour de son cou pour le masser, mais reçut une fiole à la place.

- De la part de Bonnie. Elle pense qu'il faut que tu te remémores le moment le plus important ou tu ne pourras jamais rien comprendre.

- Ma mort ?

- Grâce à ça, tu t'en souviendras.

- Quel amour de sorcière ! s'exclama Kaelynn. Elles ne sont pourtant pas réputées pour être si gentilles, ...si ?

- Bonnie t'aime bien parce que tu es la seule qui ne soit pas entièrement dévolue au coté vampire.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce souvenir-là, expliqua-t-elle.

- Cent trente quatre ans plus tard ?

- Seulement quatre consciente, précisa-t-elle, soupira et puis se décida. Elle but le contenu de la petite bouteille et manqua de le recracher avant de s'écrier : C'est infecte !»

* * *

Ils patientèrent un moment et absolument rien ne se passa. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était posée sur le canapé avec un livre, s'étonnant chaque fois un peu plus de ce que pouvaient contenir les journaux de Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon vint lui parler et elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de le sermonner.

«Qu'est-ce que vous tramez avec Katherine ? Comment se fait-il que vous la laissiez ici faire ce qu'elle veut impunément ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, se protégea le vampire.

- Tu ferais bien de m'expliquer tout de suite ! ragea-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur depuis l'altercation matinale.

- C'est assez compliqué ! répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris. Kaelynn, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

- Un vampire me saute dessus, les yeux à peine ouverts, l'esprit encore embrouillé par l'autre loup ; ma colère est légitime ! s'exclama-t-elle, quand Damon lui attrapa fermement la tête entre ses deux mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Mais tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'ébahit-il, et la tueuse fut prise de confusion à son tour.

Elle s'approcha d'un miroir pour comprendre ce qui l'étonnait tant, tachant de se contenir alors qu'elle se sentait bouillir intérieurement : Ils faisaient des allers-retours vifs et imprévisibles entre le bleu perçant et le marron clair. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Une anomalie de plus dont elle ignorait l'origine la faisait redoubler de frustration. C'est ainsi que quand Damon approcha, elle le repoussa brusquement et fuit le salon pour courir vers les bois.

* * *

Une fois parmi les arbres, elle se sentit mieux. Elle n'arrêta pas sa course, poussée par un appel insensible, et le battement des branches contre ses bras à son passage fut le premier déclencheur pour ce qu'elle espérait apprendre depuis sa sortie de la tombe. La fameuse et maudite journée.

L'odeur s'y ajouta rapidement, suivit par les rares rayons de soleil qui transperçaient le toit de feuilles de la forêt. Elle sentait que _William la suivait d'un même élan. Voilà qu'il était passé devant elle et l'entraînait maintenant par la main, ce qui la poussa à marquer une pause. _

_ «Cela suffit, William Alexander Lockwood, je t'ordonne de me dire où tu m'emmènes, dicta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle._

_ - Viens, ce n'est plus très loin. Je ne vais pas te révéler ta surprise alors qu'elle est à deux pas, rappela celui-ci du ton amusé qui avait su la charmer._

_ - Un petit indice ? sollicita Kaelynn._

_ - Très bien : Je peux t'assurer que ça enlèvera un grand poids de tes épaules ; cela vous aidera ton frère et toi. Allez viens, pressa-t-il en lui prenant de nouveau le bras._

_ - Hum, réfléchit la jeune brune, en recommençant à courir un peu mais s'arrêta bien vite en comprenant autre chose ; Alors cela t'aidera toi également non ?»_

_ William s'arrêta et se retourna vers sa fiancée, l'air soudain désenchanté, comme exaspéré qu'elle recommence à tout gâcher._

_ « Tu n'es pas obligée de le préciser..._

_ - Tu es parti à la guerre Will, je savais à quoi m'attendre, répliqua Kaelynn avec assurance, puis, voyant la contrariété naître sur son visage, se força à plus de douceur et, le prenant par les mains, demanda : Comment te portes-tu mon cher loup ?_

_ - Oh, parfaitement bien, débuta-t-il en adoptant son comportement de travail mais elle le coupa rapidement._

_ - La vérité William._

_ - Dès la seconde où ma première balle a atteint un ennemi, une migraine m'a paralysé. Je suis retourné au camp et, me croyant malade, on m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Quand j'ai "guéri", on m'a assigné les tâches au camp. J'ai vécu la première transformation seul, je comprenais à peine ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais on était dans une forêt, alors j'ai pu m'éclipser. Je te laisse imaginer._

_ - Je savais que tu n'en réchapperais pas si tu y allais. J'aurais du mettre plus d'efforts à t'en empêcher, répondit-elle, imperturbable._

_ - Je n'en ai vécu que deux avant que la guerre ne finisse, la rassura-t-il inutilement. Et à présent, me voilà : Loup-garou, digne porteur du gène qui fait la malédiction des Lockwood. Bon, allons-y veux-tu ? décida-t-il et lui reprit la main.»_

_Kaelynn comprit qu'il lui avait finalement raconté pour qu'elle cesse d'aborder le sujet et se concentre sur ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, ce qui signifiait que c'était important. Quelques traces noires commencèrent à parsemer le sol jusqu'à le coloniser presque entièrement, et des tas de cendres s'y ajoutèrent bientôt, puis des amas de bois calciné. Elle leva la tête et ne saisit pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenée au manoir incendié quelques années plus tôt, quand elle se souvint que les villageois l'avaient brûlé après la guerre contre les vampires car il était un repère à loups-garous._

_ Ils en firent le tour et William semblait chercher quelque chose sur les débris. Il souleva une porte et poussa du pied un pan de mur échoué pour mettre à jour une ouverture dans le sol. Il fit venir Kaelynn et elle découvrit des marches qui menaient à une porte plus sombre encore que les ruines de la maison brûlée, ce qu'elle ne pensa pas de bon augure._

_ «On dit que c'était fait pour les esclaves mais en réalité, c'est depuis longtemps, une sorte de ... grande cage pour loup-garou, hésita-t-il. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste enfermé et que personne ne l'entende. Je vais voir à l'intérieur, je t'appelle après.»_

_ Il descendit tandis qu'elle se forçait à contenir sa curiosité quelques minutes. Elle fut aidée par le retour immédiat dans ses pensées de sa préoccupation du moment ; Lisa, dont elle sentait avoir eu une visite assez récemment, mais ne sachant plus la situer ni restituer son contenu. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle fasse le lien avec l'hypnose, et réagissant rapidement, évitant de se demander comment ou depuis quand la vampiresse avait réussi à lui faire arrêter la verveine à son insu, elle entreprit d'en trouver autour d'elle._

_Il n'y avait rien autour des cendres. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, un bruit de bois déplacé de l'autre côté des ruines la mis en alerte et elle voulut vérifier que c'était William. Ayant à peine tourné la tête, une femme se tenait déjà près d'elle. Kaelynn remarqua dans la seconde qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et prononça un «Qui êtes-vous ?» de prudence pour camoufler un pas en arrière. _

_«Hum..., tu ne me ressembles pas vraiment en fait, soupira l'inconnue. Mais bon...» _

_Un autre bruit suivit qui la surprit également. Quand la jeune fille tourna la tête, elle fut rassurée cette fois, et entendit son frère, essoufflé, entre deux respirations : «Sœur... je t'aurais cherché partout...Il faut qu'on rentre...Père veut nous parler.»._

_ Le souci de Kaelynn fut détourné, et s'accompagna d'une incompréhension à l'égard de cette demande rare de son père. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec son fiancé le loup et la vampiresse en face d'elle quand celle-ci l'extirpa de ses réflexions d'un coup dans le ventre, violent mais silencieux. Les deux brunes baissèrent ensuite la tête vers la dague qui y était fièrement plantée. _

_«Je suis désolée.» _

_Les réactions de Jason et William, qui remontait juste à temps, se rejoignirent en un rugissement commun. Leur vrai visage s'afficha et les crocs et les yeux jaunes prirent le dessus. La vampiresse, sans s'alarmer, haussa un sourcil._

_ «Deux loups-garous ? Bon sang tu n'as donc pas trouvé mieux ?, fut-elle alors contrariée, et ajouta en venant retirer le poignard : Ce n'est pas digne de nous.»_

_Kaelynn soutint son regard tout du long, les mains autour de sa blessure, la serrant fermement dans une tentative pour arrêter son effet et ne pas la sentir. Mais pétrifiée, elle ne put se retenir en se sentant tomber en arrière, et s'effondra sur le sol noir._

_De cet endroit, le ciel était dégagé et elle voyait clairement les nuages clairs, contrastant avec son lit cendré. Du bruit l'interpella, mais sa crispation se faisait plus forte malgré elle et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle put tourner la tête et voir le pantalon abîmé de son frère disparaître entre la fourrure de ses pattes, qui sautèrent près d'elle pour combattre l'assiégeante. Elles furent rapidement repoussées et la jeune fille put voir le jeune homme quand il tomba quelques mètres plus loin, entre des pierres, la tête sur l'une d'elle, inconscient. Ce fut au tour des pattes de William d'occuper son champ de vision et la lutte se fit plus rude. Les jambes de la vampiresse s'enfuirent finalement._

_ Sa tête fut tournée douloureusement vers le ciel, mais le visage de son fiancé le cachait. Celui-ci remarqua que ses yeux continuaient de chercher dans une autre direction et il la soulagea en se précipitant aussitôt vers le plus jeune loup. Sa totale immobilité traduisait ce qu'elle redoutait et ce que William lui confirma d'un geste de la tête._

_ C'est là que la douleur physique débarqua en trombe, les portes ouvertes par la souffrance psychique qui venait d'anéantir ses protections mentales. Kaelynn fut intérieurement assiégée par la panique et les sanglots, qui furent freinés en dehors par la sensation de sa déchirure au ventre dès le moindre mouvement. _

_«J'espère au moins que tu l'as mordue» réussit-elle à articuler._

_William lui répondit négativement de la tête une seconde fois, accompagné d'un sourire de gêne, d'affection et de désolement. La ronde que formait son sang sur sa robe s'élargissait à chaque seconde, et un courant froid la traversa suite au contact étrange entre celui-ci et sa peau. C'était désagréable, mais cela cessa rapidement._

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée que Kaelynn ouvrit les yeux de cette manière, mais cette fois ce fut plus rapide et elle fut prise d'un frisson. Elle se sentait mal.

Une appréhension l'accompagna tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir la végétation qui avait recouvert les ruines et le sol de l'endroit. Au moins avait-il regagné en couleurs, comme elle ; rien ne mourait définitivement.

«Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là, déclara alors une voix qui la fit tellement sursauter qu'elle se releva presque.»

Elle observa autour d'elle et, tout danger évité en voyant Damon, la tueuse retourna à son angoisse qui lui enferma la tête autour de ses bras et entre ses genoux. C'était comme si elle était morte une seconde fois, et la panique avait débarqué en conséquence. Mais elle ne l'était pas. D'un geste rapide, elle releva soudain la tête et clama, survoltée :

«Où est-elle ?

- Pas là, répondit le vampire. La voyant atteindre des sommets de détresse qui allaient la perdre, il approcha et lui saisit les bras pour la calmer : Elle n'est pas là.

- Tu...tu as vu ? Elle a tué Jason ! Et elle m'a tuée moi !

- J'ai vu.

- Qu'est-ce que Bonnie m'a donnée ? s'offusqua alors la jeune fille dans une expression de dégoût.

- Rien. C'était un placebo, expliqua-t-il.

- C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait depuis tout ce temps ? s'ébahit-elle.

- Il te fallait te redonner envie de t'en souvenir, déclara le brun.

- Tu vois bien, j'avais raison de ne pas vouloir ! explosa sa voix brisée dans l'égarement, et le vampire comprit qu'il devait intervenir plus sérieusement.»

Face à sa résistance incontrôlée, il dut user de sa force et la serra contre lui, tenant fermement sa tête contre son torse, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille que c'était nécessaire et déjà terminé, qu'elle devait se montrer forte, qu'ils le vengeraient ensemble. Un soupir final s'étouffa contre sa chemise. La jeune fille prit un temps pour respirer à nouveau, leva doucement la tête et demanda finalement :

«Pourquoi était-ce aussi mauvais alors ?

- Pour être plus réaliste, sourit-il en constatant que sa crise était passée, puis il put prendre un ton plus inquiet quand il remarqua : Dis, c'est normal que tes yeux restent comme ça ?»

Kaelynn sentit alors que ses yeux ne voulaient pas reprendre leur couleur normale. Elle comprit qu'elle bouillonnait tellement que ce serait impossible avant un bon moment. Cela n'aurait pas réellement posé problème si la silhouette du shérif ne se distinguait pas entre les arbres, sur un fond parsemé de lumières rouges. A la vue de Kaelynn en panique, elle se précipita.

«Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ? s'écria-t-elle avec le sérieux d'une situation grave.»

La jeune fille réagit rapidement et plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux sans toujours parvenir à se calmer.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Damon.

- Je suppose qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien, continua-t-elle, ce que le vampire lui confirma l'air d'avoir vérifié, et il s'écarta tandis que ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth Forbes de tenter de la calmer. Allons, ouvrez les yeux, il est parti. Mais, je vous reconnais : Kaelynn c'est ça ?»

Les ambulanciers suivirent, et elle songea que la couleur de leurs vêtements la rassurerait peut-être, mais qu'en réponse, la couleur de ses yeux les inquiéteraient. Elle les gardait donc fermés et on pensa qu'elle était sous le choc. Stimulant son ouïe en conséquence, elle capta plusieurs fois l'expression "bête sauvage", écho ironique à son premier cours d'histoire, quand elle était encore à la recherche de son passé.

* * *

«Je ne savais pas qu'on vous avait appelé aussi, remarqua-t-elle, croisant le vampire qui venait de les suivre dans un couloir de l'hôpital en alerte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _exactement_ ? répondit le vampire, commençant tout juste à comprendre mais insistant sur le dernier mot pour faire croire être déjà dans la confidence.

- Un vampire, peut-être plusieurs. Il y avait une fête hier soir. On a retrouvé seize adolescents vidés de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Vous connaissez cette fille ?

- Oui, c'est une amie. Je l'ai trouvée un peu plus loin des autres.

- Elle a du se cacher, ce serait intéressant d'avoir son témoignage, et je pense que vous pouvez vous charger de ça. Damon, nous avons baissé notre garde et avons été pris de court ; il nous faut redoubler de vigilance.

- Quand pourrais-je voir Kaelynn ?

- Bientôt, les médecins terminent de l'examiner. Quoiqu'il en ressorte, elle a eu de la chance, conclut le shérif, et fut appelée ailleurs.»

Le vampire acquiesçait mais son attention se portait sur autre chose. Il surveillait le déroulement du contrôle de la tueuse depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, et sentit de nouveaux problèmes plus imminents se présenter. Ils faisaient passer des examens à une fille qui n'avait pas de cœur et du sang doré.

Un médecin l'avait déjà examinée au stéthoscope, et la brune, occupée à essayer d'apaiser sa réaction, sortit soudain de ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit singulier et que le docteur marqua un arrêt teinté d'incompréhension. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour réagir. Damon la vit alors se replier sur elle-même, rejeter toute approche et nier de la tête infantilement. On tenta de la rassurer par des paroles mais rien n'y fit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre des yeux d'un noir normal et, captant aussitôt la présence du vampire derrière la vitre, se précipita vers lui. Il assura qu'il était en charge d'elle et qu'elle se portait bien. Le médecin était réticent à la laisser partir mais l'intervention du shérif le contraint.

* * *

«C'était moins une.

- Ça va, tu es une bonne actrice. Mais je ne serais pas allé aussi loin dans le style mélo-folie ; je parie qu'ils t'ont mise en haut de leur liste pour la prochaine entrée à l'asile.»

Elle sourit, mais le vampire sentit soudain qu'elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui.

«On n'est pas pressé mais si tu pouvais aller juste un peu plus vite...» proposa-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne glisse de son épaule et la porta le reste du trajet.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, l'équipe du shérif mena l'enquête dans les bois. Kaelynn était présentée comme la seule victime survivante de l'attaque, mais le médecin qui l'avait examinée voulut s'entretenir avec le responsable de l'investigation.

«Shérif, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, lui avoua-t-il. Tout à l'heure, avec la survivante.

- Je le conçois, elle était sous le choc, concéda-t-elle.

- Non, quelque chose de médicalement étrange. Son cœur, comment dire...je n'entendais rien au stéthoscope, et quand j'ai recommencé avec la machine, celle-ci émettait un bip continu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? continua Elisabeth, trop sollicitée dans la journée pour saisir tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

- Son cœur ne battait pas Madame, déclara alors le docteur.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous avez peut-être mal écouté.

- Non Madame, j'en suis absolument sûr.»

Le shérif l'observa, songeuse, et il lui fallut un instant, mais elle sembla alors tout comprendre.


	20. Chapitre 20  Préparations

**[Ré-écrit]**

Chapitre 20 : Préparations

Kaelynn avait beau nager dans un profond sommeil, elle sentait qu'on la déposait sur le dur canapé des Salvatore et la couvrait de la rêche couverture. Elle s'épanouissait dans un lieu familier où elle se sentait bien et la sieste fut agréable, assez pour qu'elle ne saisisse rien aux paroles lointaines d'une conversation qui se tenait près d'elle. Les voix se firent plus claires à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la réalité. Quand elle émergea, elle ouvrit les yeux naturellement et la vue soutint son réveil. Elle vit Damon monter les escaliers, et Stefan baisser la tête vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle était consciente. Elle le remercia pour le placebo, malgré l'arrière-goût amer autant dans la boisson que dans son effet, puis ils discutèrent des derniers événements.

C'est aussi ce que fit Damon, monté à l'étage où il trouva Katherine, assise à un bureau, les pieds posés sur le meuble, faisant tournicoter une pièce entre ses doigts, la garde baissée, ne se doutant de rien. Le moment idéal.

«Il y a encore des vampires qui viennent nous embêter, déclara-t-il.

- Mes pauvres, on dirait presque que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, retentit sa voix. Envoie la tueuse, qu'elle vous en débarrasse d'un mouvement de carotide.

- Katherine, arrête ça.

- Non, pas avant que tu aies compris, dit-elle en posant violemment la pièce. Tu le sais ; c'est bien trop dangereux de rester près d'elle. Il nous faut nous en débarrasser, Damon.

- Décidemment, tu y tiens. Elle te fait vraiment peur ou tu es juste frustrée de n'avoir pas réussi ton coup la première fois ? rétorqua-t-il, contrarié.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna la brune.

- Je dis que c'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais avoir peur, continua le vampire.

- Elle s'en souvient ? s'écria Katherine, abasourdie.

- Tiens, je sens qu'à son réveil, elle sera plus coriace cette fois, prévint-il, savourant son désarroi.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Damon, ce sont des histoires qui te dépassent.»

Le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, sentit la tentative de fuite arriver et réussit à la prévenir.

* * *

«Elle disait des choses incompréhensibles, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça.

- Ca viendra, on a toujours quelques années de retard sur Katherine mais on finit par comprendre, expliqua Stefan.

- Je veux avoir l'avance sur elle, je veux lui rendre la pareille avec la même surprise par laquelle elle m'a eue.

- Tu as toutes les capacités nécessaires maintenant, concéda le vampire. Elle n'a réussie à t'avoir que parce que tu étais humaine.

- Non, je tuais déjà des vampires à l'époque, répondit l'esprit, ce qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Stefan, qui dut répéter la phrase pour l'assimiler. C'était le travail de mon père, raconta-t-elle, c'est pour ça que les Lockwood l'accueillaient quand il a découvert pour Jason et ne voulait plus vivre avec nous. Seulement, la maison que nous habitions encore avec mon frère était à l'entrée de la ville et les vampires arrivaient principalement par là : Je devais m'en occuper ou il nous dénonçait.»

Son récit fut ponctué par un cri venu de l'étage, et ils identifièrent la voix de Damon. Ils se rendirent à l'étage et Elena sortit d'une chambre pour les rejoindre sur le palier. Son frère se précipita dans la pièce pendant que le vampire se relevait difficilement. Le seul mouvement autour d'eux étaient alors celui des rideaux, agités par le vent provenant de la fenêtre ouverte.

Par contre, il y avait plus de dérangement sur le palier, et un autre cri se fit entendre. Les deux frères comprirent tout de suite et s'organisèrent en moins d'une seconde sans même se concerter. Le cadet saisit la tueuse d'un bras autour des épaules et l'autre autour de la taille pour l'immobiliser efficacement tandis que l'aîné rattrapait Elena dans sa chute de l'étage. Il lui conseilla de rentrer chez elle et, alors qu'elle déguerpissait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il se rendit à la cave.

Réapparaissant un rien de temps plus tard près de la tueuse en ébullition que Stefan peinait sérieusement à contenir en même temps de se retenir lui-même, pris sous l'effet de l'attraction amplifiée de sa transformation, Damon y mit un terme en lui injectant une dose d'aconit. Elle cria en posant sa main là où la seringue l'avait piquée et fit un bond en arrière. Elle les observa avec effarement, quand ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et elle perdit connaissance, comme un lynx auquel on aurait injecté un puissant tranquillisant, comme une bombe désamorcée à temps. Stefan posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et poussa un grand soupir.

* * *

Ca recommençait ; ses yeux gardaient leur couleur surnaturelle. Damon, qui avait réagit vite et était venu l'immobiliser dès qu'elle les avait ouvert, l'observa un moment, s'assurant du calme de son état, puis la relâcha.

Kaelynn se releva, la tête lourde, et respira un grand coup. Pourquoi avaient-elles la même tête ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles jamais être simples ? Stefan lui tendit un grand verre de verveine, comme s'il l'entendait penser et lui préconisait de se remettre sur pieds avant de se torturer l'esprit. Elle suivit son conseil tacite mais une voix vive et énergique vint quand même le faire souffrir.

«Salut tout le monde ! La célébration du printemps, c'est pour bientôt ! Bref, vous aviez dit que je pourrais fouiller dans vos affaires si j'avais besoin ? Eh bien, j'ai besoin.

- SSSSSShhh...! s'exclama la tueuse, les sourcils froncés, une main à l'arrière de la tête et un doigt sur la bouche.

- Oh..., oui pas de problème, répondit Stefan en premier ; les autres avaient encore du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

- Attendez, réagit-elle en marquant une pause. Je rêve ou Kaelynn a une gueule de bois ?

- Une gueule de loup, sourit-elle, ailleurs, et Damon haussa les sourcils en réalisant qu'ils l'avaient sérieusement perturbée.»

* * *

«J'ai compris quelque chose, déclara Caroline.

- Dis toujours, bredouilla la tueuse, les mains dans de vieux cartons de la pension.

- Si tu haïssais les vampires, pourquoi ne pas te transformer en quelque chose d'autre ? En tueuse de vampires justement, et "sauver ta vie" par la même occasion, expliqua la blonde.

- Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il dit la vérité quand il me dit qu'il était toujours de mon côté, se plaignit son amie, voyant sa tâche compliquée.

- Dans ton souvenir, il cherchait à te protéger contre Katherine non ?»

La vampiresse voulait lui éclairer les idées, mais n'avait déclenchée qu'un long soupir d'exaspération et de lassitude.

* * *

Elle se décida à sortir, et en prenant ses affaires, déclencha les regards surpris de ses trois amis.

«J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, se justifia-t-elle.»

Elle réussit à s'en sortir avec cette simple phrase et en fut étonnée. Mais Damon n'était pas dupe et savait que ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle ils auraient pensés après un tel souvenir.

Seulement, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville, sachant que la vampiresse avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance et devait être déjà loin, la jeune fille mit sa quête en pause et s'arrêta au Mystic Grill. Elle ne pensait alors pas croiser autant de personnes que de soucis en ressortiraient.

* * *

Elle avait décidé d'être plus forte, plus résistante que toutes les autres fois. C'était plus facile de ne pas craquer désormais, car elle n'était pas habitée par la tristesse mais par la vengeance. Et puis, elle avait accompli ce pourquoi elle était venue ; retrouver William et découvrir comment son frère et elle avaient péri, ce qui prouvait que ses recherches avançaient quand même.

Le gérant ne lui adressa pas un regard et elle fit de même, les yeux brillants dissimulés sous des lunettes de soleil. Mais quand Matt la repéra, il se précipita vers elle et l'étrangla de l'étreinte suivant les grandes inquiétudes.

«Kaelynn ! Tu étais introuvable ! Tu ne réponds même pas au téléphone ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Euh, oui, dit-elle après un certain moment nécessaire pour comprendre qu'il parlait de l'attaque dans les bois. J'ai eu de la chance.

- Tu te plais chez les Salvatore ? demanda-t-il alors, et elle mit de nouveau du temps à formuler une réponse, alors il enchaîna. Ecoute, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tout à coup tu ne voulais plus vivre chez moi, mais si c'est à cause de ton renvoi, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave.

- Je ne peux pas revenir maintenant, éluda-t-elle, mais son froncement du visage en dit assez long pour abréger la requête de Matt.

- Très bien, je ne pose plus de questions, je ne t'embête plus, fit-il en levant les bras et, appelé pour s'occuper d'une table, l'embrassa vivement sur la joue avant de retourner travailler.»

* * *

Elle resta au bar, ferma les yeux, ce qui ne se vit pas des autres, but le premier verre qu'elle trouva devant elle, et ne vit pas, juste un peu plus loin, William en pleine discussion avec le maire.

«C'est l'oeuvre d'un ou de plusieurs...?

- Je pensais qu'un tel carnage n'aurait pas pu être causé par un seul monstre, mais le shérif m'a transmis les dernières informations : le prothésiste dentaire a examiné toutes les morsures, et c'est bien le cas.

- Un seul aurait fait tout ça ? s'étonna William, qui semblait commencer à comprendre mais le cacha sous un masque d'effroi. Vous auriez des pistes ?

- Oui. Je me rends compte que c'est impossible que votre ancienne relation, Kaelynn Brown, ait pu s'en sortir, et il y a quelques éléments compromettants à son sujet. Je compte agir avant que la situation n'empire, déclara-t-il d'un sérieux poussé par la pression des derniers jours et qui ne lui était pas habituel, le poing serré par l'angoisse, le regard fixé sur Kaelynn.

- Comment, elle ? Non, impossible ! s'écria-t-il, tandis qu'elle se servait un autre verre dans une tentative d'ordonner ou d'apaiser son esprit embrouillé.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant, comprit le maire, et prit une grande inspiration avant de le lui dire : C'est un des leurs, monsieur Anderson. Le shérif essaye de me convaincre qu'elle est innocente, mais les faits sont là.

- Kaelynn est un vampire ? s'ébahit le jeune homme.

- Ne prononcez pas ce mot en public Monsieur Anderson ! s'inquiéta-t-il, et le loup reprit soudain un sérieux sans faille.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je suis censé mettre un plan en place avec l'aide du shérif, qui a l'habitude d'agir avec ces êtres, mais elle ne veut pas collaborer, expliqua-t-il, et Kyle, comprenant qu'il cherchait une solution, sauta sur l'occasion.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper : Je la connais très bien, je saurais exactement comment intervenir.»

* * *

«Jolies lunettes.

- Mal aux yeux, s'expliqua-t-elle sans tourner la tête, puis remarqua qui lui parlait.

- Une revenante..., s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah...

- _Ah..., monsieur Saltzman, je suis désolé de ne jamais être là en cours. C'est vrai qu'à dix sept ans, j'ai d'autres occupations beaucoup plus importantes que de venir au lycée_, se moqua-t-il.

- Hé ! C'est totalement vrai ! J'espère que tu acceptes mes excuses que tu as si bien formulées, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Sans problèmes, mais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes de la veine de vénus ; dis moi pourquoi. Damon m'a passé un savon mémorable après la raclée que tu lui as mis.

- Ah, oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! Encore désolée, et encore merci, monsieur Saltzman, fit-elle poliment. Pour la peine, je vous offre la boisson que vous souhaitez.

- Je ne devrais pas cautionner que mes élèves me payent de l'alcool, mais étant donné que tu es cinq fois plus âgée que moi, je vais faire une exception.»

Elle lui paya une bière, et se commanda un autre verre de la boisson qu'elle n'avait toujours pas identifiée.

«Tu devrais faire un peu attention avec ça non ? conseilla son professeur.

- Premièrement, il y a des circonstances atténuantes et c'est exceptionnel, débuta-t-elle, peinant à tout prononcer. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas humaine pour me rendre ivre avec deux gorgées. Et troisièmement, je vais m'en aller parce que j'ai rien d'autre à dire et je ne veux pas risquer une heure de colle...»

* * *

C'était un prétexte absurde mais elle remarquait que l'effet voulu n'était pas au rendez-vous ; au contraire, une migraine s'ajoutait au désordre déjà installé. Alors elle s'en alla, laissant le professeur rire, mais n'arriva pas à la sortie qu'elle tomba sur William, tout sourire, compensant parfaitement son air noir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? déclara-t-elle, blasée.

- Tu m'avais fixé vingt-quatre heures pour m'en aller et...

- Et ce n'est bien sûr pas ce que tu fais, finit-elle. Ca fait longtemps ça en plus, plus qu'un jour, je dirais même trois je crois !

- J'ai ma vie ici Kaelynn, je ne partirai pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'on peut vivre dans la même ville en bons termes. Et d'ailleurs, pour commencer, j'aimerais bien récupérer ma moto.

- J'avais ma vie là-bas William, et pourtant un jour on m'a tout enlevée.

- Tu parles d'une vie ; s'occuper des transformations de ton frère et tenter de tout cacher à ton père ? rappela-t-il, utilisant un ton compréhensif, non pas pour la blesser mais pour lui faire réaliser une vérité, profitant d'une meilleure maitrise de lui-même qu'elle pour faire passer ça pour un contrôle sur la situation.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'était pas la peine de venir me rajouter un loup aux pouvoirs mystiques. Mais je me souviens. C'était l'oeuvre de Katherine. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis dès le début ?

- Je ne voulais pas risquer d'influencer tes souvenirs. Alors, reprenons du bon pied : je récupère ma moto, et avec, je pourrais t'emmener au gala du printemps ? proposa-t-il. C'est mercredi.»

Elle n'était pas en état de donner une réponse claire, alors il la reporta. Il s'en alla, et elle voulut partir aussi mais resta sur place, à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Damon, c'était urgent. Soudain, un jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées. Il se tenait devant elle, et s'était arrêté parce que apparemment elle lui bloquait le passage, mais quand elle leva la tête vers lui, comprit pourquoi il restait là et le reconnut :

«Nicolas ! s'exclama-t-elle dans une surprise totale.

- Kaelynn, retourna le jeune homme, un grand sourire naissant sur son visage, puis ajouta en voyant son expression : Oui c'est bien moi, tu ne rêves pas.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On m'avait dit que tu étais parti loin d'Atlanta.

- J'ai eu comme une envie pressante de venir voir mon amie dans sa petite ville si mystérieuse.

- Oh, c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle. Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras, lui assura-t-il, aimant voir la joie dont il était l'origine éclairer son visage.»

Elle retourna au bar avec lui et passa une nouvelle commande. Se rendre compte qu'elle avait un vrai ami en ce monde l'avait remise d'aplomb en un éclair. Alaric l'observa avec étonnement et sa réponse fut de boire son verre d'une seule gorgée.

Ils continuèrent de discuter lors d'une partie de billard. En réalité, Nicolas avait quelques affaires à Mystic Falls, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rendre visite à son amie. Le jeu de la jeune fille s'était améliorée depuis la raclée que Jérémy lui avait mise, ou peut-être que c'était son adversaire qui était mauvais cette fois, ou n'était pas déterminé à gagner ; quoiqu'il en fut, cet objectif en tête, tête embuée par ses boissons, Kaelynn ne retint pas grand chose de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, et aurait l'occasion de le regretter. Néanmoins, elle passa un moment d'une simplicité agréable comme elle en avait rarement eu depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté. Elle finit même par retirer ses lunettes car, apaisée, ses yeux avaient repris forme normale.

Le soleil ne manqua pas de les attaquer quand elle passa la porte du bar vers midi. Elle distingua un homme posté devant elle, tranquillement adossé à un véhicule qui semblait lui appartenir.

«Nouvelle voiture ?

- N'est-elle pas géniale ? s'exclama-t-il avec excitation, et ouvrit une portière.

- Ouais ! s'écriait-elle, l'air de rejoindre totalement son engouement ; Comment l'as-tu eue ?

- Disons que j'ai attendu de trouver la personne qui avait la voiture parfaite et il me l'a gentiment offerte.

- Joli geste de sa part ! plaisanta-t-elle d'un regard complice.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là ? Depuis quand tu tolères ce genre de choses ? sentit le vampire, et s'approcha pour mieux observer ses yeux, puis identifia finalement son ivresse. Oh, tout s'explique. Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple. Monte, je vais voir ce que je fais de toi.»

* * *

Elle ne put trouver la portière toute seule et il dut la guider. Damon aurait pensé qu'elle serait la dernière personne à se mettre dans cet état, ou du moins que cela serait advenu à un pire moment. Quoique, elle cherchait un moyen de se remettre du souvenir de sa mort, combien de fois avait-il bu dans ce but... Et dans les bribes qu'il saisissait de ce qu'elle déblatérait, il l'entendait en parler. Il l'entendit ensuite répliquer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait ré-équilibré les choses, qu'elle aussi avait tué beaucoup de monde.

«Oui, mais toi ce n'était pas des humains, rappela le brun.

- Il y a bien eu Jonathan, avoua-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, et le pied du vampire vint instinctivement trouver la pédale du frein.

- Ouow ! s'écria-t-elle, la surprise passée, et puis se mit à chuchoter : Doucement ! Fais plus attention !

- Dis moi, on ne parle pas de Jonathan Gilbert ton précepteur ? vérifia-t-il, et elle acquiesça promptement en fixant un point devant elle. Tu n'avais pas treize ans quand il est mort ?

- Si.

- Comment as-tu pu le tuer ?

- Il s'était endormi sur son fauteuil et avait oublié que j'étais là, alors j'en ai profité pour toucher à tout, les muselières, les pieux, les arbalètes. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens de cette journée, et le lendemain, ils l'ont retrouvé mort.

- Cette histoire est louche, conclut le vampire.

- Mes histoires sont toujours louches, et il en résulte ensuite que c'est toujours moi la responsable, expliqua-t-elle d'un air renfrognée.»

Il savait que s'il ne la détendait pas tout de suite, elle partirait du côté pas drôle de l'ivresse, constitué de regrets et de culpabilité. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait plus cet air de méfiance, aussi présent que l'air contrarié de son frère, et il voulait conserver cet état le plus longtemps possible.

«Sinon, tu savais que même notre cher Stefan avait essayé et qu'il avait échoué ?

- Mets-tu en doute que je sois plus forte que lui ? défia alors la tueuse, ramenant nonchalamment la tête dans sa direction.

- Stefan ? Le shérif en viendrait à bout avant qu'il ait le temps de froncer ses sourcils, assura le brun.

- Et de toi avant que tu puisses placer un jeu de regard déplacé, continua-t-elle.

- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il. As-tu un problème avec mon regard ?

- Aucun, assura Kaelynn d'un plissement complice des yeux.

- Ne me vole pas ma marque de fabrique ! Contente toi de ton regard flippant ça ira très bien ! se révolta le vampire, et comme elle s'amusait à continuer, il lui attrapa la tête sous le bras pour lui frotter les cheveux désagréablement.»

La jeune fille eut un rire, et il la suivit. Elle se redressa ensuite dans un soupir pour se calmer, et tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la route, elle eut l'occasion d'observer l'homme simple et détendu qu'elle voyait très peu parmi les ennuis qui les guettaient chaque jour. Et il fit de même quand elle se mit à regarder les maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient.

«Au fait j'y pense, reprit-elle, regagnant au fur et à mesure le contrôle de son esprit, et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il l'observait. J'ai vu William tout à l'heure.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? demanda un Damon plus calme et sérieux.

- Il veut qu'on aille à la cérémonie du printemps ensemble.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? questionna-t-il tel un tuteur.

- Ma seule raison de vivre est de mettre fin à la tienne. Tiens, on pourrait faire ça en pleine danse ?

- Rassures-moi, tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? s'assura le brun.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu repris ton air méfiant ? fit-il remarquer.

- Ta présence me met constamment mal à l'aise, tu devrais le savoir. Non, en réalité, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement ; je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre pour le tuer. Je suis sûre de vouloir le tuer hein ?

- Il t'a peut-être défendu contre la méchante Katherine mais pour mieux t'arracher le coeur ensuite, ne te laisse pas distraire de ton objectif, comprenait-il son désarroi. Et c'est sûr que quand il est deux choses à la fois, ça se complique. Je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut, mais je ne viens pas avec toi.»

Il s'arrêta et lui indiqua la maison d'en face.

«Au fait, tu sais que tu m'attires moins quand tu as bu ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Je sais, sourit-elle avec malice.»

Damon ne voulait pas créer un nouveau conflit, mais si la jeune fille savait que l'alcool altérait l'attraction qu'elle infligeait aux vampires, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle avait refusé tous les verres qu'il avait pu lui proposer jusque là. Il se dit que c'était par souci de sécurité au cas où d'autres vampires arrivaient en ville, et ça avait bien marché pour Katherine qui était venue facilement les trouver sur la route, mais peut être également par souci de sécurité envers Caroline, son frère et lui.

* * *

Sa bonne humeur et le cappuccino qu'elles partageaient ne parvenaient pas à masquer sa préoccupation, si bien que Kaelynn dut l'arrêter et lui demander directement ce qui n'allait pas. Son hôte apporta alors un livre qu'elle lui tendit en lui indiquant quel passage lire.

«C'est un livre de contes ? Bonnie, tu me fais vraiment lire un livre pour enfants ?

- Ce sont des légendes aztèques, rectifia la sorcière. Et il y a un conte sur les Esprits du Soleil et de la Lune.

- Oh, c'est trop bien ! s'exclama son amie après avoir finalement lu, et l'excitation la rejoignit de nouveau. Mais s'il n'y a que les Esprits qui peuvent les tuer, ça veut dire que je peux moi ?

- Attention, il y a peu de chances que ça réussisse, je te rappelle qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Esprit de chaque sorte à la fois. Et puis, il ne peut tuer que ceux qui l'ont créé, et dans ce cas...

- Je ne peux tuer que William ! Mais je me fiche des autres, je veux sa peau à lui ! Comment je procède ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

- La pierre de Lune, encore et toujours...»

**Voilà voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Au fait : célébration du printemps dans deux ou trois chapitres, et rebondissements prévus !**


	21. Chapitre 21  Bagarres inutiles

Chapitre 21 : Bagarres inutiles

«Et ce qu'ils disent là ? continua Kaelynn. C'est vrai ?

- Je crois que oui. Il y a un lien entre l'aztèque et l'esprit qu'il a créé. Si ce dernier tue son créateur, il redouble de puissance. En revanche, si l'aztèque tue l'esprit, il sera invincible.

- Oh, le...»

Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher une énorme insulte car elle venait de réaliser que William n'était gentil avec elle que pour mieux l'achever, et le dernier doute qu'elle avait au sujet de ses intentions s'envola. D'accord, en principe, elle était immortelle, il n'empêche qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kaelynn se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait à nouveau rêvé ; un mix des cris de son frère, de la trahison de William, de la petite Lisa, et de ses propres cris, et rien que se rappeler quand elle avait eu l'occasion de hurler comme ça lui donnait des frissons. Ca l'énervait d'être aussi obsédée par son passé, mais voilà qu'elle se rendit compte que Damon était dans la chambre, et le vit le nez dans ses affaires.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin je sais ce que tu fais mais...! s'écria-t-elle.

- Wow, du calme, je ne fais que fouiller.

- Que fouiller ? vociféra-t-elle en sautant aussi vite que si la couverture l'avait piqué, se mit debout sur le lit et le menaça du doigt. Sors ton sale nez de cette armoire !

- Du calme je te dis ! s'écria-t-il.»

Elle attrapa le réveil et menaça de le lancer sur lui. Mais le vampire continua à chercher, il semblait près du but. Alors elle le lui lança, mais il le rattrapa d'une main sans même sortir la tête de l'armoire. Puis elle se saisit de son couteau-suisse, et recommença. "Trop prévisible, Kaelynn, trop prévisible" dit-il, en le rattrapant aussi, tout en continuant à chercher. La jeune fille s'énerva de plus belle, et réagit alors au quart de tour, comme à son habitude. Après avoir râlé "Ah oui ? Trop prévisible ?", elle s'approcha du vampire pour lui envoyer son genou dans le ventre, un de ses coups préférés. Mais il fut plus rapide et sentant qu'elle s'était approché de lui, il s'éloigna enfin de l'armoire et para le coup que Kaelynn comptait envoyer en lui sautant dessus.

«C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas que je trouve ? demanda-il, et lui montra l'objet qu'il avait sorti de ses affaires, tout en la tenant par les poignets pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter. Alors on fait cavalier seul maintenant ?

- Oh, râla-t-elle. Remet ça où tu l'as trouvé, dit-elle en se débattant, mais il ne la lâchait pas.

- Eh, tu m'as envoyé ton couteau à la figure et a voulu voler la pierre de lune, que j'avais caché dans _mes_ tiroirs, alors ce n'est pas à toi de donner des ordres.»

Il fut interrompu par Elena, qui entra sans frapper car elle en avait l'habitude, et resta la bouche grande ouverte en voyant les deux sur le lit. "Vous ne m'avez pas vu, je ne suis jamais venue !" s'écria-t-elle puis ressortit, mais elle avait fait involontairement diversion pour Kaelynn qui en profita et fit rouler Damon sur le côté. Ils tombèrent du lit dans un bruit sec, mais elle avait le dessus et essaya de reprendre la pierre. Elle réussit mais, dans un soupir de satisfaction, alors qu'elle s'était un peu déconcentrée, il la fit rouler à nouveau et la lui reprit. "Rends moi ça, ce n'est pas à toi". "J'en ai besoin. Et ce n'est pas à toi non plus". Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kaelynn décide de se saisir de la lampe et de frapper Damon avec pour être enfin tranquille. Ce qu'elle fit. Seulement il fut simplement sonné. Elle eut juste le temps de se relever, la pierre à la main, pour que Damon revienne à l'assaut et lui saute dessus une nouvelle fois, et il retombèrent sur le lit. Ils se débattirent encore, puis quand ils se relevèrent enfin, ils firent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et, alors debouts sur le lit, Kaelynn avait la pierre et nargua Damon avec. Il lui sauta une énième fois dessus et elle lança ses pieds et ses mains en avant, ce qui balança le vampire à travers la vitre. Il brisa la fenêtre et fit une chute d'un étage. Kaelynn se pressa au bord du trou qu'avait laissé la vitre et vit Damon se relever doucement, secouer les bouts de verre de ses vêtements, puis lever la tête vers Kaelynn et brandir la pierre de lune. Sa rapide inquiétude s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle entreprit de sauter elle aussi. Mais l'expression de Damon changea quand il vit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. _Elle va sauter ? Elle est complètement folle ! _Il réagit en quelques milliardièmes de secondes et Kaelynn le vit disparaître de l'endroit où elle s'apprêtait à sauter, puis sentit un bras la retenir par les épaules. Damon était remonté pour l'empêcher de se broyer par terre, et la plaqua contre le sol sans la lâcher pour la retenir de faire une bêtise.

«Je ne te savais pas aussi compétitive, s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est bon, ça ne m'aurait pas tué, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ça t'aurait vachement amoché. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi la pierre de lune t'intéresses ?

- Ba, je l'aime bien, elle est jolie, dit-elle tout simplement, puis ajouta sous le regard insistant du vampire : Bon, j'en ai besoin pour tuer William, voilà tout.

- Oh, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu reprends conscience de tes objectifs ! s'écria-t-il. Tout ça pour ça...Mais il fallait me le dire !

- Peu importe. Alors, avec moi ou contre moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais pas de problèmes, je vais t'aider à réaliser tes rêves.»

Ils furent interrompu par Stefan qui entra soudain :

«La fenêtre ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle s'ouvre, vous savez ? La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous voudra s'adonner au plongeon de la mort, pensez-y. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Des trucs dont tu n'as même pas idée petit frère, plaisanta Damon en se relevant, puis sortit.»

Stefan voulut lui répondre mais il était déjà parti alors il se tourna vers Kaelynn, et s'apprêta à parler à nouveau, mais la jeune fille l'effleura en passant et dit simplement "J'ai plein de trucs à faire, désolé !" avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

« Je suis obligée ? râla-t-elle, en voyant les deux bouteilles posées devant elle.

- C'est pour ton bien chérie, assura Damon. Et puis l'une guérira les effets de l'autre qui agira toujours dans ton organisme.

- Baa.., je ne veux pas, refusa-t-elle en croisant les bras comme un enfant devant un plat de légumes.

- Ecoute, on ne sait pas comment William compte te tuer, expliqua-t-il. Alors si il essaye de boire ton sang, il sera HS.

- Hm, bonne idée...venant de toi, avoua-t-elle...Bon, d'accord.»

Elle prit la première bouteille, celle contenant de l'aconit, et la porta à ses lèvres, mais rejeta la première gorgée droit sur le vampire. Damon râla, et la pria insistemment de recommencer. Alors elle en but doucement quelques gorgées, et se retint de recracher. Elle toussa et s'empressa de compenser avec la verveine de l'autre bouteille. Ca guérissait ce que la fusée bleue abîmait dans son corps, et elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à terminer les deux bouteilles.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai un truc pour te faire payer ça" promit-elle au vampire.

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle était parée à toutes les épreuves, elle fit une douche et tua le temps dans le salon en jouant au jeu de fléchettes avec son couteau. Quand Damon l'interrompit, elle le lui envoya dans le bras, et il poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

«Mais sérieusement, tu es malade toi !

- Non, je tiens toujours mes promesses c'est tout, répondit-elle, fière d'elle, et fière de s'être vengée.»

Puis elle décida de faire une pause et laissa Damon car il était visiblement énervé et elle savait que c'était...assez dangereux.

Elle l'avait laissé au téléphone. Damon essayait de joindre Katherine pour la énième fois, mais elle ne répondait pas. Alors il lui laissa un autre message. _"Hello Kat, la petite est partie à ta recherche, elle compte bien te retrouver coûte que coûte, et malheureusement pour toi je n'ai pas pu la retenir. En attendant, moi, j'ai parlé à William ; j'en sais plus que ce que tu ne voudrais, et j'ai la pierre de lune...A plus"_

* * *

Kaelynn fit un tour en ville, repensa au plan de Damon, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout allait foirer, juste parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mis en place. Elle rendit visite à Carole, et trouva leur discussion étrange ; la veuve semblait distante, comme sur ses gardes. En réalité, le shérif l'avait mise au courant de ses suppositions, et elle n'avait plus du tout confiance en "la nièce de son mari". En sortant, Kaelynn se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait quand elle bouscula un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

«Désolé, dit-elle automatiquement.

- Pas grave, répondit-il. Euh, tu es qui ?

- Moi ? Kaelynn Brown, dit-elle, un peu étonnée de son direct.

- Kaelynn ? T'es pas la fille qui répond jamais à l'appel en classe ? Un peu comme l'autre Salvatore.

- Tu es dans ma classe ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux cours.

- Ouep, je suis Tyler, dit le brun.

- Ok..., Tyler, assimila-t-elle, et pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Enfin, tu viens voir Carole Lockwood ?

- C'est ma mère ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ta mère ? Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de l'ancien maire ?

- Oui ; Tyler Lockwood, dit-il comme s'il l'a prenait pour une arriérée.

- Oh non ! Pas encore un ! s'écria-t-elle et repartit rapidement, laissant le loup dans l'incompréhension totale.»

* * *

Plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Damon alla ouvrir et découvrit devant lui, à sa plus grande surprise ; Katherine.

« Hello, dit la brune en le regardant insistemment.

- Salut, répondit-il.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu sais exactement ? demanda-t-elle calmement, sans bouger du seuil de la porte.

- Tiens, on prend en considération mes messages et mes mensonges maintenant ? Tu devrais savoir que je suis un bon bluffeur pourtant non ? Tu es comme Kaelynn finalement ; le moindre doute, et tu reviens à la charge.

- Je suis revenue parce que j'ai oublié la pierre de lune, déclara la vampiresse. Rectification, parce que tu me l'as prise.

- Un jeu d'enfant, répondit Damon, souriant. Mais, sincèrement, tu as eu si peur de la réaction de Kaelynn ou quoi ?

- Pas exactement en fait... Je suis partie à cause de Klaus, lança-t-elle, fière de réussir à l'alarmer.

- Quoi Klaus ?

- Eh bien, tu sais qu'il me cherche depuis très longtemps, et il risque fortement de venir ici sachant qu'il a deux très bonnes raisons. Alors je ne préfère pas être au même endroit que lui, simple inst...

- ...instinct de conservation, finit Damon, qui ne la connaissait que trop bien. Est-ce que tu saurais par tout hasard quand il décidera de se pointer ?

- Hum, non, déclara doucement Katherine.

- Bien sûr, évidemment.»

Etrangement, les deux vampires restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux un moment, pensifs, l'air de se comprendre mais sans pourtant que l'un arrive à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. Ils ne furent interrompus que par la sonnerie de la porte qui retentit à nouveau. Cette fois c'était Kaelynn, qui étrangement se torturait la tête en pensant que sa vie foirait. La vampiresse alla ouvrir, et les raisons de la suite des évènements restèrent d'abord assez floues dans l'esprit de la tueuse.

«...Elena ? voulut d'abord s'assurer Kaelynn en pointant un doigt vers elle»

Mais la rapide expression de surprise qui était passée dans les yeux de la vampiresse suffit à la fixer sur l'identité de la personne en face d'elle. Kaelynn réagit le plus rapidement, le temps que l'image de Katherine en train de la poignarder lui revienne, et plaqua fermement la vampiresse contre le mur adjacent, mais une parole l'arrêta.

«Kaelynn, laisse-la, dit soudain Damon. Les sourcils froncés de colère et de détermination de la jeune fille se réhaussèrent à l'entente des paroles du vampire, mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise, décidée à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la vampiresse, qui n'arrivait pas à extirper sa tête de la main de la tueuse.

- _Quoi ?_ Après tout le mal qu'elle a fait ? s'offusqua la brune, totalement surprise.

- Je sais, mais on a...

- Vous avez encore besoin de moi, finit Katherine, avec un sourire mesquin.

- Oh tu sais te rendre utile quand il le faut, rétorqua Kaelynn en resserant sa prise, puis ajouta à l'encontre du vampire, plus calmement, comme pour ne pas le blesser : Je sais que tu penses avoir tous les droits en ce qui concerne le sort de Katherine, mais tu n'es pas la seule personne à qui elle a fait du mal..., et je ne te demanderai pas la permission pour la tuer.

- Trouvons lui quelque chose de pire ? proposa alors Damon pour se délivrer de la situation, puis ajouta, voyant que la tueuse fixait la vampiresse sans bouger d'un cil ; S'il te plaît Kaelynn, tu n'as pas tué William à ce que je sais.

- Eh bien je tue Katherine et tu tues William. Bon deal, non ? s'énerva-t-elle. Mais pourquoi a-t-on cette discussion d'abord ?...Quoi, pourquoi est-elle est si utile que ça cette lâche ? s'offusqua-t-elle soudain et la relâcha, car elle s'était tourné vers Damon pour mieux lui parler. A quoi joues-tu là ? demanda-t-elle, et alors qu'elle le regardait fixement, elle cru comprendre...Non, Damon ! Tu n'as pas craqué toi non plus ? Que les choses soient claires dans ta tête : C'est Elena que tu aimes ! Pas elle ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles se ressemblent que...

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête Kaelynn, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Laisse la lâche t'apprendre une chose, ajouta alors Katherine en lui faisant une clé par derrière et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : Primo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'insulter. Deuxio, ça fait un siècle et demi que Damon m'aime et il n'en a pas fini. Ce n'est certainement pas la petite Elena qui va venir y changer quelque chose, et toi non plus, puis la serra encore plus.

- C'est de la jalousie ? demanda Kaelynn, simplement par reflex de provocation, mais n'obtenu seulement qu'une plus grande douleur au bras.»

Kaelynn essayait de s'extirper de la prise de Katherine, sans lâcher Damon des yeux. "Faible..." murmura-t-elle entre ses dents à l'encontre du vampire, qui la regarda à son tour, s'efforçant d'être impassible.

C'est alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle ajouta "Très bien. Alors prochain niveau.", puis retira sa bague. Aussitôt, Katherine ne put s'empêcher d'approcher ses crocs sortis du cou de la jeune fille, mais résista de toutes ses forces à la mordre, ce qu'elle se serait fait une joie de faire si ça ne lui était pas mortel. Le sourire de Kaelynn s'estompa et elle attrapa le bras de la vampiresse qui la tenait et le tordit d'un coup sec. On entendit un "crac", et un "Ah !", mais Katherine s'en remit vite et voulait envoyer son bras dans le visage de la jeune fille, dont les yeux avaient déjà virés au bleu perçant, mais se retint de sorte de passer pour la victime aux yeux de Damon. Ca lui sembla étrange qu'il se rallie à elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas réessayé de le convaincre depuis un bon moment, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui résistait jamais longtemps.

Kaelynn attrapa un bibelot qui ressemblait à un chandelier pointu posé sur une petite table proche et s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la vampiresse mais Damon s'interposa soudain et cria «Ne la touche pas !» en se saisissant de l'objet, dont il enfonça par reflex le côté pointu en plein dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il l'enleva aussitôt et Katherine balança la tueuse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En réalité, depuis le début de la bagarre, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux, Damon avait l'impression de voir l'Elena sans défense qu'il avait toujours rêvé de protéger, et même s'il savait pertinemment que Katherine était dangereuse, il restait faible devant cette femme. Les yeux de Kaelynn revinrent à la normale et elle sentit soudain la douleur. Elle observa le vampire comme un étranger, totalement surprise de sa réaction. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant plus trop comment agir.

Katherine vint se placer juste devant lui et lança sa bague à Kaelynn, puis lui signifia "1-0" avec la main, alors que Damon, derrière elle, ne la voyait pas, et sourit malicieusement. Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. La personne qui ouvrit pensait que sa venue étonnerait tout le monde, mais ce fut lui qui haussa grands les sourcils. Kaelynn, l'expression d'une personne trahie sur le visage, était tordue de douleur et observait les deux vampires devant elle, puis tourna la tête et vit Kyle, presque abasourdi. Soudain, et ce à quoi même pas elle ne s'attendait, son visage s'illumina et elle se leva puis courut vers lui. Damon la laissa passer, sentant pourtant qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Kaelynn avait déguerpi avec Kyle, et Katherine se tourna vers le vampire et le prit doucement dans ses bras, pour le rassurer mais surtout s'assurer de son ralliement.

* * *

_Bon sang Kaelynn, traîner avec des vampires, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? _Ce ne fut même pas Kyle qui lui dit ça, mais une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, Kyle était resté silencieux jusque là.

«Ca va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il la ramenait chez lui.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Ca a déjà guéri, ne t'inquiètes pas. _Pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais, tu m'as déjà enlevé le coeur, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ?_ pensait une partie d'elle, celle qui râlait constamment.

- Dis-moi...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai attaqué Katherine, et Damon m'en a empêché assez violemment, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il est encore amoureux d'elle ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je pense, oui..

- Et toi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que soudainement, tu n'as plus vraiment de haine envers moi ?

- J'ai une autre personne à blâmer, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Alors on va à la cérémonie du printemps ensemble finalement ?

- Elle asquiesça avec un petit sourire qu'elle voulait le plus sincère possible. Avec plaisir monsieur Anderson.»

* * *

Mais c'était un mensonge. C'était sans aucun plaisir qu'elle était gentille avec lui, car depuis qu'elle savait qu'en la tuant, il redoublerait de puissance, depuis qu'elle avait compris ses véritables intentions, il lui était impossible d'être sincère avec lui. A présent, ils étaient assis sur des canapés opposés et il la regardait boire son verre de verveine. Une fois fini, elle le reposa et observa Kyle. Elle tenta d'oublier un moment que William prévoyait très certainement de la tuer, pour se concentrer sur son bon côté, qu'elle devait considérer comme Kyle, et William comme le mauvais côté de la personne qu'elle était en train d'observer, et rien de rationnel, comme le fait qu'il l'avait tué ecetera, ne lui revint à l'esprit. On sonna à la porte, et quand Kyle alla ouvrir, il découvrit Stefan en face de lui.

«J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Kaelynn est là ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, je suis là, dit celle-ci en s'approchant et s'accrocha au bras de Kyle. Elle n'avait plus vraiment confiance, un des seuls vampires qu'elle appréciait venait de...littéralement la poignarder dans le dos !

- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il. En privé s'il te plaît.»

Elle hésita, mais le loup l'y encouragea, et elle sortit lui parler sur le porche.

«Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que mon frère est...

- Impulsif, incompréhensible, et douloureux, commença-t-elle, l'air rancunière. C'est la deuxième fois que je le réalise, mais j'aurais du m'en rendre compte dès la première.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'étonna Stefan. Tout semblait aller bien et soudain... Et pourquoi reviens-tu avec William ?

- Je le préfère à ton frère. Et ce n'est pas William, c'est Kyle.

- Sérieusement Kaelynn ? ...Ecoute, reprit-il, je sais que sa réaction a pu te surprendre, mais Damon a toujours été difficile à comprendre. Maintenant si tu veux bien le pardonner.

- Hors de question, dit-elle alors, mais, cédant à son obstination, adressa ensuite un regard complice à Stefan. Puis Kyle sortit devant la porte à son tour et elle parla plus fort ; Que Damon aille se faire voir, répliqua-t-elle pour dernière réponse.»

Stefan aurait bien répondu "Il ne t'a pas fait un millième de ce qu'à fait William", mais resta à réfléchir au regard de Kaelynn. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ?

Kaelynn regarda Kyle et rentra. Il haussa les épaules vers Stefan, l'air faussement désolé pour le vampire. A quoi jouait-il lui aussi ? pensa Stefan, à qui le loup-garou n'inspirait vraiment rien de bon. Celui-ci referma la porte et parla avec Kaelynn :

«Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, les vampires sont collants c'est tout. Mais avec moi, c'est normal, répondit-elle, l'air d'aller bien.

- Ouaw, s'étonna le loup. C'est la première fois que tu plaisantes de ça avec moi.

- Je ne t'en veux plus vraiment, ça ne se voit pas ? déclara-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.»

A cette phrase, William serra Kaelynn dans ses bras. La jeune fille s'étonna un peu de sa réaction mais commençait à réfléchir sérieusement aux intentions de son ex-copain. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la réponse à cette question car elle avait choisi sa position.

* * *

«Tu en as du temps à appeler ! s'écria Damon.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu une journée normale, dit Kaelynn, puis chuchota : _Parle moins fort_.

- Hm, comme d'habitude, répondit Damon, puis chuchota à son tour ; _Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que je fais._

- Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, continua-t-elle. _Ah oui ? En tout cas tu ne m'as pas raté !_

- Mais si, raconte donc. _Faut faire réaliste, sinon, zéro chances que ça fonctionne._

- Pas la peine, encore des trucs de vampires et de loup-garous, donc ennuyant. _Le réalisme fait mal._

- Ah oui, je comprends totalement. Certains vampires sont tellement ennuyant parfois, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement normaux..._Tu seras bien contente quand mon plan aura fonctionné, alors arrête un peu de te plaindre._

- Exactement, tellement ordinaires, c'en est lassant. _Pas de problèmes de ton côté ?_

- De quels vampires parles-tu ? _Niet, la vie est belle, le soleil brille, etc...Et toi, il croit bien que tu l'as pardonné ?_

_ -_ De Damon Salvatore bien entendu. Je le hais si tu savais...Bon ba je vais te laisser alors !_ Yep ! Et elle, elle a tout gobé ?_

- Oui, laisse moi donc. _Apparemment oui._

- Allez à plus ! _Kyle aussi. C'est trop génial. Bref, ne te fais pas griller, on se revoit à ma vengeance party_.»

* * *

Kaelynn raccrocha et juste après, Kyle passa devant la pièce et s'appuya à la porte.

«Qui c'était ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm, Bonnie, mentit-elle. Elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Bonnie, c'est une sorcière non ?

- Oui, une sorcière profondemment anti-vampires, et expressement Damon, alors depuis que j'ai rejoint cette catégorie, on s'entraide beaucoup dans la lutte anti-D.

- Cool, remarqua Kyle, puis s'apprêta à repartir. Très bien, alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, souhaita Kaelynn alors qu'il s'en allait dans sa chambre, et son faux sourire se changea en une grimace désobligeante à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Ouf, pensa-t-elle.»

* * *

Kaelynn passa quelques jours chez William, où elle remarqua qu'ils s'entendaient finalement plutôt bien. En fin d'après-midi, elle s'était promené tranquillement et termina sa ballade reposante en passant par la place du centre-ville, tout en pensant à Damon. Elle pensait de plus en plus souvent à lui depuis qu'ils "ne s'adressaient plus la parole". En même temps, elle réalisait à quel point c'était insupportable de ne plus entendre au moins trois fois par jour ses moqueries cyniques, ses insinuations railleuses et de ne plus voir ses mimiques comiques. Puis elle reçut un appel de Stefan, assez inquiet, qui voulait savoir où elle était. Il était comme ça depuis qu'elle était repartie chez son ex-loup.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta ensuite en plein milieu de la place, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se remémorer, d'imaginer la ville comme elle était au XIXème siècle. Elle se repéra grâce à la boutique d'apothicaire des Gilbert, qui avait changé, mais n'avait pas bougé. Elle se souvint de l'épicerie des Fell, du bureau du shérif Forbes, de l'endroit où les chevaux étaient attachés, où les fiacres passaient, où les dames plaisantaient entre elles...

Finalement, elle avait d'assez bon souvenirs. Ah oui, et la ville avait gardé les mêmes pompes funèbres, un peu à l'écart des autres boutiques. Elle se rappela y être allée en cachette pour voir Jonathan Gilbert, Lisa McKinley, enfin la morte qui passait pour elle, et même sa mère adoptive. On ne lui accordait pas le droit de voir les morts pour ne pas la traumatiser mais ça ne l'avait jamais effrayé, même petite. Elle se souvint même du visage du vieillard et de sa femme qui tenaient l'établissement, des visages de croque-morts, qui eux la terrifiait quand elle était petite. Mais...ce visage, le vieillard, elle le reconnaissait. Il se tenait devant la porte, et terminait sa cigarette. Oui, il était bien là, elle ne rêvait pas. Le même qu'à l'époque.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se rendit dans les pompes funèbres. La petite clochette retentit à son entrée, mais personne ne vint. Alors elle observa l'endroit ; il était neuf et propre, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Elle s'attendait plutôt à un lieu ancien et poussiéreux, mais ça sentait le mort, ce qui rendait la pièce un peu mieux dans son contexte. Elle continua à visiter : c'était très petit finalement. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte, quand celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Stefan. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, mais elle vit qu'il était préoccupé. "Il ne faut pas rester ici" lui dit-il.

Elle mit dix secondes à comprendre : le temps que le croque-mort ouvre la porte juste près d'elle et pointe un fusil vers eux.

Il avait la tête et l'allure du métier, dans son vieux costume noir ; c'était le parfait stéréotype du vampire, pensa-t-elle, grand, mince, pâle, et elle remarquait à son regard qu'il avait accumulé des années de solitude et de rage.

«Bonjour, dit timidement Kaelynn après avoir poussé un petit cri de surprise.

- Mr Salvatore..., déclara-t-il sans lâcher celui-ci des yeux.

- Mr Welles..., répondit le vampire.

- Ca fait des siècles, remarqua le vieil homme. Comment va votre frère ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Stefan, vous connaissez Damon.

- Oui, vous connaissez Damon ? s'étonna Kaelynn, qui ne comprenait pas, mais avait reculé pour rejoindre son ami.

- Depuis très longtemps mon enfant, dit le vieillard en réajustant son arme. Ce sont les gens comme lui qui font tourner la maison.

- C'est une remarque plutôt...enfin bref. Mais, vous êtes vampire ? déduit-elle. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi âgé.

- Oui, Mr Welles a été attaqué très vieux quand les vampires étaient nombreux ici...

- ...mais heureusement j'étais paré ! lui coupa-t-il la parole. Et vous, vous êtes quoi ?

- Euh..., elle jugea qu'il n'était pas bon de lui avouer sa vraie nature, et mentit : je suis des vôtres, affirma-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Vous me faîtes une impression étrange pourtant.

- Tiens, j'ai une question, commença-t-elle pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet : Comment vivez-vous ici sans que personne ne se rende compte que vous ne mourrez jamais ?

- En fait, Mr Welles va et vient et se pose ici seulement quelques années avant de repartir pour des générations. Personne ne fait vraiment attention, expliqua Stefan, retenant la brune par le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher. _Il est dangereux_, lui glissa-t-il.

- _J'ai remarqué_, répondit-elle, mais continua : Ce sont des balles en bois je suppose ? déclara-t-elle en observant le fusil.

- _Oui_, lui chuchota Stefan, prudent.

- Bien sûr, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? railla le vieil homme.

- Pff, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de balles en bois pour vous protégez si vous êtes vam...Aïe, Stefan ! Il l'avait empêché de parler par prudence mais le vieillard répondit :

- Oui, je sais. Je suis un vampire qui a besoin d'armes pour se défendre. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne sors pas de toute la journée, parce que je suis vieux et faible. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.

_- Mais comment ça se fait ça ? _glissa Kaelynn à Stefan. _A moins qu'il ne prenne pas de sang humain il..._

- Pour tout te dire, continua-t-il, ce qui interrompit la brune, je me nourris uniquement du sang des morts que je reçois ici, car je suis trop faible pour aller chasser. Comme ils sont déjà décédés, ce n'est pas du sang frais, et ça ne m'aide pas à avoir plus de forces ; je survis simplement. Je passe mon temps ici à lire la vie des autres dans mes petites archives. J'ai une vie macabre, conclut-il.

- _Macabre, c'est le mot, _chuchota-t-elle, puis dit timidement. Euh, oui, donc ; Contente de vous avoir rencontrée, et si on vous laissait maintenant ?

- In in, dit le vieillard en faisant non de la tête et en les menaçant avec son fusil. Je vous avais prévenu la dernière fois Mr Salvatore. Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en entrant ici.

- Je suis désolé, commença Stefan, mais je souhaitais simplement sortir mon amie d'ici. Elle n'était pas au courant pour vous.

- Très bien, céda-t-il après avoir réfléchi un moment, je ferais une exception juste parce que c'est vous, et juste cette fois. Mais sortez vite avant que je ne change d'avis.»

Stefan acquiesça et le remercia poliement puis entraîna Kaelynn vers la sortie. Il l'éloigna un peu mais tout à coup, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle regarda Stefan, l'air d'avoir une idée en tête, ce qui ne rassura pas le vampire. Et elle retourna dans la boutique.

* * *

**Bouh, pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Elle ne serait pas un peu sotte la Kaelynn ? Bref, vous avez une idée ?**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et ne vous faîtes pas prier pour les reviews !**


	22. Chapitre 22  Ultime souvenir et Colère

Chapitre 22 : Ultime souvenir et colère 

Il essaya de la retenir mais elle y retourna quand même, et lui demanda de ne pas la suivre. Elle avait les idées trop occupées par ce qu'avait dit le croque-mort. Le vieillard n'était plus dans la pièce principale, alors elle alla au fond et ouvrit la porte ; elle donnait sur des escaliers de fer qu'elle descendit doucement. Le sous-sol était poussiéreux et ancien, c'était un endroit froid et austère comme elle s'y était attendue tout d'abord. Il y avait des bibelots et des armes entassés sur des étagères qui faisaient tout le tour de la pièce, et quelques vieux cerceuils. Le vieil homme était assis au fond, sur une petite chaise, son fusil dans une main, une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre. Elle l'entendait se lamenter sur sa vie, trop longue et misérable à son goût. Kaelynn ne savait pas comment commencer mais ce fut lui qui parla le premier, sans tourner la tête.

«Vous n'êtes pas réellement vampire hein ?

- Non..., avoua-t-elle. Mais j'avais une autre question...

- Quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous avez parlé de vos archives sur les habitants de Mystic Falls. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je veux dire ; Je m'appelle Kaelynn Brown, mais j'ai été adoptée, et j'aimerai savoir qui sont mes vrais parents.

- Oh, les Brown, se remémora-t-il, une famille étrange non ?

- Oui, dit Kaelynn, gênée, pour peu qu'on fouille plus loin que la surface. Mais ça c'était le nom de ma famille adoptive, ce que je recherche c'est...

- Jason ! s'écria-t-il comme si ça venait de lui revenir. Vous êtes la soeur de Jason ? Elle acquiesça. C'est incroyable..., remarqua-t-il. Non, je n'ai rien sur votre famille biologique, simplement, je pense que j'ai encore un papier qui parlait de la mort de votre frère.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? s'étonna la brune.

- Oh, ça a fait grand bruit, cette histoire a choqué à l'époque. C'est pour ça que ça m'a marqué. Tenez, je pense que c'est par là, dit-il en indiquant deux cartons sous une étagère, puis revint à sa position initiale, le regard dans le vide.»

Elle regarda mais ne trouva rien, puis il se mit à murmurer des choses incensées, dont elle ne comprit que :

«Oh, si vous saviez, Greta me manque...

- Votre femme ? demanda-t-elle doucement en continuant à chercher, et il acquiesça.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la tuer, expliqua le vieil homme. Mais je l'aimais tellement. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisis de ne pas me nourrir de sang humain.

- Mais pourquoi ne choisissez-vous pas d'oublier tout ça ? Comme vous faîtes vous autres.

- J'ai essayé, mais ça ne me convenait pas. Au fait, êtes-vous humaine alors ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain curieusement intéressé.»

Kaelynn s'arrêta net dans ses recherches, et tourna la tête vers le vieillard, qui la regardait maintenant insistemment.

«Oui, pourquoi ? dit-elle prudemment.

- Oh, je voulais comprendre pourquoi vous étiez encore en vie, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, je commence à reconsidérer mon choix de régime. Un peu de sang humain pourrait me redonner de ma vigueur. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'attaquais n'importe qui, vous l'avez un peu cherché en vous aventurant ici.

- A ce sujet, je crois que j'ai fini..., commença-t-elle doucement, après avoir trouvé le papier en question et l'avoir pris. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie à pas de loup.

- On ne bouge pas, déclara-t-il alors fermement et pointa soudain son arme vers elle.

- Comment vous expliquez..., vous ne pouvez pas...»

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots et savait que ça ne servirait à rien car il avait l'air très décidé, alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Trop tard, il avait tiré, et elle s'était prit une balle en bois dans l'épaule. Son sang coula et les yeux du vampire s'illuminèrent. En un rien de temps, et bien qu'elle essaya de l'en empêcher, il avait sauté sur elle et planté ses crocs dans la blessure. A ce moment-là, Stefan entra et découvrit Kaelynn une main sur l'épaule, et le vieillard allongé par terre, mort.

* * *

«C'est bon, ça a déjà guéri, je n'ai plus rien, le rassura-t-elle encore une fois.

- J'aurais du être là. Mon frère ne sert à rien, râla Damon. Ah si je l'avais attrapé celui-là ! Je lui aurais déboité le cou en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et tu n'aurais rien eu.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai plus rien ! Bon, laisse moi tranquille. Stefan s'occupe de lui, moi je rentre chez William.

- Et puis du sang pas frais ? Du sang de mort ? C'est encore pire que les écureuils de mon frère !

- Damon, ce genre de phrase me met un peu mal à l'aise..., fit remarquer Kaelynn.

- Ah, j'adore, se moqua-t-il. Bon très bien, fais attention à toi.

- Si "faire attention" signifie ne pas te croiser, tout ira bien pour moi.

- Je ne plaisante pas Kaelynn. Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi.»

Une surprise ? Depuis quand lui prenait-il de faire des surprises ? Mais il avait raccroché avant qu'elle puisse en apprendre d'avantage et elle rangea son téléphone, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu attiser sa curiosité. Puis elle observa quelques instants la place du centre-ville une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Plus loin, William garrait sa moto. Il avait vu Kaelynn et devina de loin contre qui elle râlait, ce qui le fit sourire et finalement le rassurait. Elle était sûrement sincère avec lui, ce que lui n'était pas :

«Les attaques n'ont pas arrêtées monsieur Anderson, je me dois d'agir, dit le shérif.

- Non, shérif Forbes, il me faut plus de temps, réclama le loup, dans le bureau de celle-ci.

- Enfin, il y a en moyenne une dixaine de morts par soir ! s'alarma le shérif.

- Et vous voulez perdre la vie vous aussi en vous précipitant ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Lizzie.

- Elle vit chez moi en ce moment, elle ne fera de mal à personne, affirma William.

- Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr.

- Ecoutez, plus qu'un jour. Mercredi, tout sera fini, vous serez débarassé, assura le jeune homme. Je vous le promets.

- Je compte sur vous.»

«Dis moi, lui demanda Stefan, comme si la question lui trottait dans la tête. Si ton seul objectif dans la vie est de tuer tous les vampires, pourquoi tu avais l'air de ne pas vouloir sa mort à lui ?

- Ce n'était pas un tueur, la seule personne à qui il a ôté la vie, c'était sa femme, et il le regrettait encore, répondit-elle. Il n'était pas méchant, juste désespéré.

- Ce papier, de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- De mon frère, expliqua la brune. Je le lirai en détail plus tard. Au fait, le tien de frère, est-il toujours aussi énervant dans les cas comme ça ?

- Il était en colère au téléphone c'est ça ? déduit Stefan.

- Vachement.

- Oh, seulement pour les personnes auquelles il tient, lui-même compris, précisa-t-il.»

Stefan entra dans la boutique à nouveau et sa dernière phrase laissa Kaelynn dans ses pensées. Damon tenait à elle, bien sûr, c'était évident, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi tenait à lui. Mais s'en rendre compte pour de vrai, comme la fois où elle avait failli mourir dans l'incendie, et cette fois-là au téléphone, faisait toujours un effet. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et repartit.

* * *

Elle songea à arrêter les chemisiers blancs, le sang étant très voyant dessus, et la veste de Stefan destinée à le cacher lui donnait un style assez particulier. Elle était à présent assise au Grill et lisait tranquillement le papier qu'elle avait récupéré. "18 août 1879. Jason Brown décédé dans un accident, sa soeur Kaelynn portée disparue" disait le titre de l'article. Apparemment, la mort de son frère n'avait pas été résolue, on avait opté pour la thèse de l'accident, mais sa tête avait été fracassé si fort qu'on en doutait encore. A son sujet, on disait qu'on avait vu un homme, visiblement son prétendant, partir avec elle, alors inconsciente. On soupçonnait William d'avoir voulu la kidnapper et d'avoir tué Jason quand celui-ci l'avait surpris. Il y avait également un portrait d'eux deux, et un avis de recherche pour William. Elle resta à observer celui de son frère avec mélancolie.

«Jolie veste, dit alors une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

- Oh, Nicolas, ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, puis se souvint de la veille. Au fait, désolé pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien, c'était drôle, excusa-t-il. Mais..., tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé ? Allez, je t'invite, proposa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.»

Elle avait dit qu'elle rentrerait, mais bien qu'elle semblait apprécier William, elle ne supporterait pas de passer toutes ses journées avec lui, alors elle décida de profiter de ses sorties au maximum. Elle accepta donc la proposition de Nicolas et ils dînèrent au Mystic Grill.

«Comment s'est passé ton retour ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Sans encombres au début, mais ce n'était pas super intéressant, répondit la jeune fille. Après je me suis fait des amis mais malheureusement les encombres sont alors arrivées.

- De quoi parles-tu ?»

Elle lui raconta un résumé de sa vie depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls, parla de Kyle, de Damon, de Stefan, Elena, Matt, etc, sans mentionner les détails gênants.

«C'est dingue, dit-il alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dingue ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais...toute timide, tu ne parlais presque pas, tu n'avais pas l'air de comprendre le monde qui t'entourait. Maintenant tu es plus sûre de toi, et tu as enfin complètement assimilé le monde dans lequel tu vis.

- J'étais vraiment comme ça ?

- Absolument. Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir enlever ta veste ? changea-t-il de sujet, en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle remarqua comme beaucoup plus soignés qu'avant.

- Ca ira merci, refusa-t-elle. Et excuse-moi si ça te paraît impoli.

- Est-ce que c'est du sang qui dépasse de ton chemisier ? s'étonna-t-il alors. Tu es blessée ?

- Oh, non ! s'écria-t-elle en remarquant que la tâche dépassait un peu de dessous la veste, et mentit ; C'est du ketchup ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas enlever ma veste...

- Ah, par contre, tu es restée maladroite. Dis, tu viens à la célébration du printemps j'espère ? demanda-t-il alors. Mercredi ? Chez les Lockwood ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, se souvint la jeune fille. Tu as été invité toi ?

- Ne t'inquiêtes pas pour moi, je sais me montrer persuasif, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, j'y serai, répondit-elle.

- Puis-je t'inviter ? proposa-t-il, galant.

- Oh, euh..., je suis déjà prise, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

- Est-ce par Damon Salvatore ?

- Quoi Damon ? Non, s'offusqua-t-elle en riant un peu, remarquant qu'elle avait du dire plus de bien sur lui que sur William. Bien sûr que non, pas Damon. Kyle Anderson, l'adjoint du maire.

- Oh, très bien. On se voit là-bas alors ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle finalement. Elle remarquait à présent qu'il était assez étrange, et qu'il s'exprimait très bien, avec un accent particulier, choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, sûrement parce qu'elle s'exprimait elle-même dans un vieu langage, et avait déjà assez de quoi s'étonner en découvrant les nouvelles technologies, la télévision, le téléphone portable, internet, les voitures..., mais elle l'appréciait néanmoins. En même temps, bien que le loup n'était pas vraiment désagréable, la compagnie de son plus vieil ami de cette époque était nettement meilleur que celle de William, alors elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'apprécier.»

Elle repartit et Nicolas resta assis un moment, à réfléchir, un air malicieux au visage auquel Kaelynn ne fit pas attention. Sans quitter cet air, un large sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

* * *

Kaelynn s'apprêtait à rentrer chez William, mais elle reçut un nouvel appel de son ami Damon.

«Quoi encore ? râla-t-elle.

- Rien, la vampiresse m'ennuie c'est tout. Elle cherche désespéremment la pierre de lune.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle l'ait. Assure toi en Damon, arrête de m'appeler, et tâche de ne pas tout gâcher.

-Oui, chef.»

* * *

«Salut, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda William quand elle rentra, délaissant son journal, et passant un bras au-dessus du canapé pour se tourner vers elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement, et s'apprêta à monter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? remarqua le loup.

- Non, c'est rien. Je suis toujours comme ça quand je tue un vampire, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh.. Dès le matin ? s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua la jeune fille et monta.»

Elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa réaction. _Jamais_ tuer un vampire ne l'avait dérangée, _jamais_ sa tâche ne lui avait posé problème, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais, normalement, même si son séjour dans la tombe avait calmé l'esprit et qu'il ne s'exprimait pas constamment, elle avait toujours haït les vampires, c'était en elle avant même sa transformation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais se dit que, quand on rencontrait un loup pareil, apprécier les vampires était simple. Ah, elle n'arrivait décidemment pas à oublier toute sa rancoeur envers William. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé dans un coin de la chambre à l'étage, et réfléchissait. Elle essayait d'analyser les données, mais ne réussissait pas à s'y retrouver. Alors elle soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains, mais quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à travers la fenêtre.

Elle s'approcha et vit quelque chose de blanc accroché à un arbre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit ce qui semblait être une housse. Oui, c'était ça, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit...sa robe, celle qu'elle avait conservée et sortie de l'incendie. Mais c'était une version plus moderne ; elle avait été recousue, retouchée, réajustée, améliorée. On avait rajouté des morceaux de tissus, qu'elle reconnut comme de la soie, et un ruban autour de la taille. On avait enlevé du volume à la jupe mais les volants ajoutés lui donnait un air de robe de princesse. Les anciennes manches, en lambeaux, avaient été remplacés par de simples bretelles. Aux anciens endroits abîmés, voire troués, elle ne trouva plus rien qu'un tissu parfait ; c'était un travail considérable, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était plus la même, mais elle était tout aussi magnifique.

Kaelynn s'enthousiasma et sauta carrément de joie, quand elle vit une étiquette accrochée sur laquelle était marqué "Bonnes retrouvailles vous deux. D" Ah, c'était donc ça la surprise de Damon ? Sur le coup, elle marqua une pause, le temps de réaliser : c'était une surprise, et pas des moindres, de Damon, de..._Damon. _Ce vampire était décidemment surprenant, et surtout imprévisible.

Mais il commençait à faire nuit, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Seulement, et comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Elle ne réussissait vraiment pas et se dit alors qu'elle resterait allongée les yeux fermés jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

William monta à l'étage un peu plus tard, il était à nouveau au téléphone.

_"Oui, j'ai tout sous contrôle...Tout va parfaitement bien entre elle et moi, elle ne se doute de rien, ne t'inquiètes pas... Franchement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ça !... Mais non, elle dort comme un loir, comme à chaque fois, et elle n'entend jamais rien dans ces cas-là... Oui, rappelle-moi demain."_

Kaelynn attendit qu'il sortit pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais manque de chance, au moment où elle voulut y réfléchir ; elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, elle se réveilla avec un torticoli horrible. Pourquoi avait-elle pris le canapé ? Elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait surprise la veille, et décida de cacher à William qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle descendit ; il lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et partit travailler. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla, puis décida soudainement qu'elle devait aller voir Damon, chose surprenante dont elle s'étonna elle-même, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle de la conversation. Elle prit ses affaires et voulut sortir, seulement au moment de passer la porte, elle resta bloquée.

_Je n'y crois pas, il a osé m'enfermer !_ Cela faisait une heure qu'elle faisait les cent pas. Elle avait essayé toutes les issues, aucune ne la laissait sortir. Elle appela William pour la énième fois et tomba pour la énième fois sur son répondeur "_William ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'enfermer ? J'ai des choses à faire je ne peux pas passer toute la journée ici. Rappelle moi quand tu auras eu le message"_. Sa colère montait à mesure que le temps passait. Puis elle appela Caroline, qui préparait la soirée et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir venir. La blonde était tellement contente que la météo annonce un temps parfait qu'elle ne râla même pas.

En effet, William avait trop d'expérience pour être dupe, et sentait bizarremment qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, que quelque chose clochait, qu'un élément sonnait faux. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait une longueur d'avance, et que la vengeance de Kaelynn n'était pas pour tout de suite.

«Kaelynn ? On n'était pas censé être en froid toi et moi ? dit Damon.

- Je sais, mais il y a prescription. Ah..., râla la jeune fille.

- Ca va, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Damon, ce qu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait beaucoup plus souvent quand ils ne se voyaient pas.

- C'est rien, juste un torticoli ; J'ai mal dormi.

- Le loup te traite mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais non, enfin si ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est ça que je voulais te dire ! Je ne peux pas sortir !

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas sortir ?

- Je suis enfermée chez William, expliqua la brune. Sûrement un de ses tours de magie.

- Ok, j'arrive, répondit-il.

- Non non non ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. S'il te voit ici, tu es fichu !

- C'est toi qui m'appelle pour que je vienne te "secourir" et après tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? s'offusqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu es censée être en bons termes avec lui. Bon...Ok, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai la situation en main.

- Oui, je m'inquiètes, termina-t-elle. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.»

Et voilà que les seuls moments où elle parlait à son vampire détesté, ils se disputaient. Elle avait allumé la télévision et regardait les informations quand elle apprit que les attaques avaient continuées ; au minimum 5 morts par soir. Dans l'état de colère dans lequel elle était, elle se serait fait une joie de se défouler sur ce ou ces vampires. Mais elle entendit frapper à la porte, alla ouvrir, et trouva Stefan devant elle. Il essaya d'entrer en vain, et alors Elena essaya à son tour, en vain également. Kaelynn redoubla de colère et c'est alors qu'elle reçut un appel.

«William ? Enfin !

- Désolé, j'avais une réunion, s'excusa-t-il.

- Bref, tu sais ce qui m'arrive non ?

- Oui, Kaelynn, je sais, déclara-t-il, l'air blasée comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années et des années. Enfin c'était le cas mais bon. Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais il n'y a pas de propriétaire humain alors quand j'ai ensorcelé la maison pour qu'aucun vampire ne pénètre, comme dans ton ancienne maison, cette fois ça a du s'étendre à toutes les personnes surnaturelles.

- Ah oui ? Et,...oh, ok, se calma-t-elle. Elle s'était préparée à répliquer mais réalisait que son explication tenait la route.»

«Vous n'êtes donc pas en froid Damon et toi ? déduit Elena, car c'était lui qui les avait prévenu.

- Manigances et manipulations, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Alors tout ceci ne serait qu'un plan ? dit Stefan.

- Je sais, ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner pour l'instant...

- Bon, on voit ce qu'on peut faire avec Bonnie et on te tient au courant, assura le vampire.

- Merci, sourit la jeune fille.»

Seulement la situation ne changeait pas ; elle était encore bloquée. Elle s'ennuyait à présent, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, et sur le moment elle se dit que ce qu'avait vécu les vampires du tombeau avait du être horrible. Mais ils le méritaient, tout comme William méritait un blâme mémorable. Pourquoi avait-il toujours une bonne explication ? C'était la même chose pour l'histoire de la tombe et de la transformation, elle ne pouvait pas avoir à cent pour cent raison car il avait constamment un motif valable. Ne pouvait-il pas être _vraiment_ fautif pour une fois ? C'est alors qu'elle pensa justement à comment Katherine l'avait tué. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'était la même question qui lui revenait toujours en tête. Ah, elle allait devenir dingue ! Mais elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit William, "qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne souvienne pas de _ça"_, et de ce qu'avait dit Bonnie ; "elle n'avait besoin de rien pour se souvenir".

* * *

La brune ferma alors les yeux, assise sur le canapé, et se concentra. Elle gardait en tête la même image ; Katherine qui la poignardait. Et elle sembla réussir, car _ça_ lui revint enfin en tête :

_William était près des deux corps, ceux de Jason et de Kaelynn. La jeune fille n'était pas totalement morte, mais quand elle se rendit compte de la suite des évènements, elle se retint de donner le moindre signe de vie, et de toute façon elle n'était même pas assez en forme pour ouvrir les yeux._

_William se releva et juste quelques secondes plus tard, Katherine réapparut. Ils venaient de se battre mais pourtant, la vampiresse lui adressa un grand sourire, et elle était si contente qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la brune n'était pas encore morte._

_ «"__Ce n'est pas digne de nous ?" Tu as fait fort, vraiment, commença William. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu risqué de lui laisser cet indice ? Vue comme elle est têtue, Lisa lui a sûrement donné du sang ; et si c'est le cas elle va se réveiller, et si jamais elle se souvient..._

_ - Tu la tueras de toute façon, alors, que risque-t-on ? Oh, je pouvais bien me permettre de lui dire ça, elle n'est plus de ce monde à présent, répondit la vampiresse. D'ailleurs, je constate que tu es encore plus diabolique que moi Will. Ton "je t'aimerais toujours" ; vraiment convaincant. Et avec la larme, moi même j'y aurais cru._

_ - Bon, maintenant que j'ai accompli ma part du marché, à ton tour, rappela le jeune homme._

_ - Oui, oui, d'accord, dit-elle, un peu moins contente de devoir revenir aux choses sérieuses. Elle sortit la pierre de lune et la lui tendit : Une parole est une parole n'est-ce pas ? Mais surtout, ne _le _laisse jamais s'en emparer._

_ - Aucune chance, assura le loup, confiant, en prenant la pierre._

_ - Très bien, alors à la prochaine, disons dans..., conclut la vampiresse, mais entendit un bruit. Plus loin, des habitants de Mystic Falls approchaient, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Vite ! Des villageois ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vais faire diversion, débarrasse toi du corps Max._

_ - Tu vas les tuer ? demanda celui-ci._

_ - Je ne pense pas, j'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui, sourit la jeune femme en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Kaelynn._

_ - Et celui du frère ? _

_ - Laissons le là, il le trouveront et dirons que c'est un accident. Mais si ils trouvent le sien aussi, ça ne tiendra pas la route. Fais vite, quémanda-t-elle. Mais attends ! Elle n'est pas morte Max ! Elle respire encore ta fiancée ! _»

_William regarda le corps de Kaelynn, et remarqua aux légers mouvements de son ventre qu'en effet elle respirait. Il acquiesça, prenant alors les choses en main. Katherine partit à l'encontre des villageois, alors que le loup se saisissait de la dague, et poignardait à nouveau la jeune fille pour l'achever._

* * *

Non ! Impossible ! Kaelynn dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour assimiler les informations. Katherine...et, et William...avaient conclu un marché pour la tuer, et il avait marché en l'échange de...de la pierre de lune ! Etait-elle donc moins importante qu'un caillou ? Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus avoir de doutes sur les réelles motivations du loup, qui restaient pourtant floues dans son esprit : Si il y a trouvé son compte auparavant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à présent ? Il voudrait la tuer pour devenir invincible, était-ce ça ?

Bon, plusieurs manières de réagir : Tuer William ? Elle s'en ferait une joie, mais plus tard. Tuer Katherine ? Ca par contre, ça s'annonçait encore plus difficile. Pleurer ? Hm, pas envie. Et puis elle en avait assez. C'est alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, et une idée de vengeance lui parcourut l'esprit, qui illumina son visage.

Elle sortit son couteau-suisse dans un sourire sadique et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Sur les airs de "She Wolf", elle prit la machine à café et l'envoya en plein au centre de la grande horloge de l'entrée, dont le cadran se fracassa. Puis elle tordit le pied en fer de la lampe en deux, de la même manière que si elle essayait de casser un bout de bois. _Coming out, coming out, coming out. _Dans la cuisine, elle vida la vaisselle des placards en la balançant par terre, tout en sursautant quand les morceaux rebondissaient près de ses pieds. _Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._ Elle fit tomber tous les objets de la cuisine en balayant le plan de travail de sa main, puis prit les couteaux de cuisine et les lança un par un sur la porte du réfrigérateur. _There's a she wolf in your closet. Open up and set her free_. Puis elle reprit son couteau et monta sur le canapé, marcha en équilibre dessus tout en le taillant en deux. Elle sauta par terre pour descendre du fauteuil et imita le cri du loup de la chanson. _Aaouuuu_. Elle fit ensuite valdinguer une petite table d'un coup de pied et explosa une chaise contre un mur. _There's a she wolf in your closet. _Elle cassa tous les carreaux qu'elle vit, ceux des portes, des placards, des vitres, déchira les rideaux et lança tous les objets qu'elle trouva à travers la pièce. _Let it out so it can breathe. _Pour finir, au moment où William passait la porte, elle était debout sur la table basse en verre, et termina son défoulement en sautant dessus d'un coup sec, ce qui fit exploser le verre sous ses pieds. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et sourit au jeune homme.

Il réalisa alors qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser Kaelynn enfermée par un sort si elle n'était pas ensorcelée elle-même. William ne releva même pas en entendant la musique, mais ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait : Le salon en lambeaux, la cuisine recouverte de morceaux de vaisselle cassée...La jeune fille avait tout mis en pièces. Quand il remarqua son état, l'air défoulée, il la libéra de son emprisonnement et elle sortit comme une fusée. "Mon toit a brûlé à cause de toi, alors tu n'as même pas le droit de te plaindre" dit-elle en sortant. La jeune fille nourrissait en elle une telle envie de le tuer qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que ça et resta un bon moment à se réjouir de la tête qu'il avait fait. Mais elle restait trop sérieuse pour se permettre de lui dire pour le souvenir et d'ainsi tout gâcher. _Coming out, coming out, coming out..._

* * *

C'était l'après-midi et elle rencontra Nicolas au Grill, comme ça devenait une habitude. La voyant contrariée, il s'inquiéta et une discussion avec lui puis avec Matt permit à la jeune fille de se changer les idées, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. En réalité, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée depuis son séjour dans une tombe et cette journée avait été un vrai cauchemar pour elle. Puis elle vit Damon au bar, et lui lança un regard noir qui n'échappa à personne autour, avant de sortir et de s'excuser dans un sms.

_ "Ce regard de tueuse m'as presque fusillé" _

_ "Faut faire réaliste, hein ? Allez, on reprend notre plan. Au fait, merci BCP pour la surprise !" _

_ "Quel lunatisme ! Gage de ma promesse de ne plus essayer de t'ôter la vie"_

_ "Tâche de la tenir cette fois. Même si tu aurais pu courir longtemps avant de réussir ton coup"_

_ "En parlant de ça, saurais-tu pourquoi Katherine a insinué que tu n'étais pas immortelle ?"_

_ "Parce qu'elle passe son temps à semer le doute, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?"_

_ "Même si elle n'a de cesse de me demander la pierre de lune, c'est la grande amitié elle et moi."_

_ "Un peu plus et je serai jalouse."_

* * *

Kaelynn termina sa conversation sms en expliquant le souvenir à Damon, et fit un tour au lycée. Là, elle croisa à nouveau Tyler, qu'elle trouva très macho dans son genre. Oui, parce que Damon aussi était macho, mais ce n'était pas le même style.

«Salut Kaelynn ! dit Tyler, qui jouait au basket sur le terrain.

- Salut..., Excuse-moi, comment t'appeles-tu déjà ? demanda-t-elle, sans vouloir être méchante ; elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait écrit sur le front du jeune homme était "Loup-garou - Danger - A ne pas fréquenter" . Mais les coéquipiers du jeune homme ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Kaelynn ! intervint une voix qu'elle reconnaissait. Il faut que je te parle ! Tu es décidemment injoignable ces jours-ci.

- Bonnie, dit la brune, ignorant Tyler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air paniquée.

- Pas paniquée ; excitée, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais, _je sais exactement comment te débarrasser de William_.»

* * *

L'après-midi prenait fin, et sur le chemin pour rentrer, alors qu'elle pensait encore à ce que la sorcière lui avait dit, elle eut la même impression que dans la forêt la semaine précédente, le jour du premier carnage : Le vampire, celui qui n'arrêtait pas les meurtres en ce moment, elle le sentait à nouveau ; il était là. Elle était à la lisière des bois et décida instinctivement de s'y enfoncer.


	23. Chapitre 23 Surprises

**Alors, voilà le premier chapitre que je poste depuis un mois et demi. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais en plus d'avoir été en vacances, dans un lieu sans internet, j'ai revu la fic du début à la fin. L****e bal du printemps débute dans ce chapitre. ****Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera et vous laissera bien sur votre faim**** :)****. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 23 : Surprises

Elle connaissait à présent l'odeur de ce vampire et se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir gaspiller son énergie sur lui mais ne chercha pas bien longtemps qu'elle tomba sur William, à son plus grand désespoir.

«Pourquoi me suis-tu ? lança-t-elle.

- Je ne te suis pas, je sais constamment où tu es. C'est moi qui t'ai crée je te rappelle, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu as mis trois ans à me retrouver ? rétorqua la brune.

- Je savais où tu étais, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai réussi à te rattraper. Une minute, je rêve ou c'est du reproche que j'entends ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ça en voyant ton salon ?

- Je croyais pourtant qu'on repartait en bons termes non ?

- C'était avant que j'ai la fin de l'histoire, répliqua la jeune fille, bien remontée, et décida de tout lâcher. La dernière partie qui me manquait pour reconstituer le puzzle. Tu sais : Celle où tu remplis ton deal avec Katherine.

- Ah...

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Et tu dis que moi, je pactise avec l'ennemi ?

- Ecoute..., commença-t-il.

- Non. Tu as eu 130 ans pour t'exprimer, mais à la place, et comme tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer, tu as préféré me garder enfermée, bien sage, dans ma tombe avant l'heure.

- ... Si. Tu vas m'écouter, déclara-t-il soudain, mais sur un ton tout à fait différent cette fois ; il était autoritaire, et avait dit ça en se saississant de son bras. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant moi non plus de tes petits mensonges ? Tu penses que jouer la comédie avec moi fonctionnera ? Enfin, j'ai plus de trois fois ton âge, tu n'as quand même pas pensé me berner comme ça ? Ajoute à ça un piètre choix de coéquipier et tu obtiendras le plan le plus nul qui ait jamais existé !

- Oh, dit-elle en essayant de s'extirper de son emprise, en vain. Très bien, on est des menteurs et des tricheurs tous les deux. Alors maintenant, tu me lâches, et on va vivre notre vie chacun de notre côté.

- Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, déclara le loup, déterminé.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu ne comprends pas ? avoua-t-il dans un sourire mauvais, sans la lâcher. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ses mensonges bien crédibles fonctionnaient encore.

- Oh, ba...

- Et je sais que notre histoire marchera, continua le jeune homme.

- Ah je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit la brune, sarcastique, en continuant d'essayer de se libérer.

- Ca marchera de gré ou de force, dit-il, en colère. Alors maintenant on va aller au bal du printemps tous les deux comme un couple en bonne et due forme et montrer à quel point on est bien ensemble.

- Je n'irais nul part avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-il et l'entraîna avec lui.»

Kaelynn voulut protester mais il lui tenait le poignet tellement fort qu'elle se résigna à lui obéïr. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait la tuer pour redoubler de puissance, était-ce ça son but ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se douter, après toutes les fois où il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il se tramait autre chose, elle en était même sûre maintenant. Mais Kaelynn accepta de le suivre. Ils rentrèrent chez le jeune homme, il était plus de trois heures, et il lui ordonna d'aller se préparer pour la soirée. Elle dit qu'elle n'irait pas, mais il la força et elle ne put résister longtemps ; il avait largement plus de force qu'elle. La brune ne reconnaissait en rien la personne qu'elle avait connue, peut-être qu'il avait craqué, peut-être qu'il montrait son vrai côté loup.

* * *

«Bonjour, Kaelynn est là ? demanda Bonnie.

- Elle est à l'étage, répondit Kyle. Pourquoi ?

- C'était prévu qu'on aille à la soirée ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, ce ne sera pas possible. Nous y allons tous les deux, déclara le loup.

- Oh.., réalisa-t-elle, puis lui tendit une petite boîte. Alors donnez lui ça, elle avait oublié son collier chez moi.

- Très bien, sourit Kyle et referma la porte.»

Seulement au moment où il entra en contact avec Bonnie quand il lui prit la boîte, elle se rendit compte des intentions qui le motivaient ; il voulait prendre sa revanche. Avec Kaelynn ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Alors avec qui ?

* * *

Caroline avait tout préparé. Absolument tout. Elle attendait seulement de voir ce que ça allait donner. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des personnes surnaturelles à ce bal, mais elle s'efforçait de croire qu'elles se comporteraient tous tout à fait normalement, pour une fois.

Quand elle mit sa robe, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tous les petits détails qui n'allaient pas. Si les musiciens seraient à l'heure, s'il n'y aurait pas de bagarre, si sa mère n'allait pas faire de bêtise, etc...Il fallu un baiser de Matt pour la détendre, et encore, ça ne dura pas.

Le décor était déjà près ; un hectare de pelouse occupé sur la propriété des Lockwood, des lampes tamisées accrochées en l'air, une arche décorée de lierres à l'entrée, un peu kitsch mais ça restait dans le thème. Les canons à confettis étaient aussi installés et chargés. Et la piste de danse était toute simple ; le gazon venait d'être tondu et nettoyé. Il était aussi impeccable qu'une robe sortie de chez un teinturier, ou qu'après un nettoyage de printemps intensif, c'était le cas de le dire. D'ailleurs, la robe que portait Caroline était très mignonne, un peu bouffante, blanche avec de grosses roses rouges dessus. Matt portait un costume blanc assorti, et ils étaient prêts à y aller. La blonde était très fière de ce qu'elle avait organisé, et espérait de tout son coeur de ne pas avoir de problèmes.

«Mais normalement tu ne devrais pas être déjà là-bas ? demanda Matt.

- J'y étais toute la journée. Je suis juste rentrée pour me préparer, expliqua Caroline en ajustant son écharpe de "Miss Mystic Falls".

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air tracassée.

- C'est normal, je suis l'organisatrice, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Ce serait étrange que je ne le sois pas.

- Ah, je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le maire sera très content de ton travail et personne ne viendra gâcher la fête, assura-t-il.

- Même pas Damon ?

- Même pas Damon, promit-il, même si au fond de lui il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il assurait.»

Ils montèrent en voiture et sur le trajet, elle pensa qu'il n'y aurait pas que Damon qui pourrait tout gâcher. Kaelynn à elle toute seule pourrait tout faire sauter. Et comme William, un shérif et trois vampires ne seraient pas loin toute la soirée, ça ajoutait des chances pour une explosion surprise.

Elle arriva à l'avance, et vit que Marina expliquait à son oncle, le maire, le déroulement de la soirée, que le shérif était déjà à son poste, et qu'on accrochait les derniers câbles et dernières lampes. Ce n'était pas dans la résidence principale des Lockwood, mais dans une propriété plus sobre, un peu plus petite mais plus imposante ; elle faisait son impression, ce que la blonde apprécia.

Les invités arrivaient, la cérémonie commencerait dans moins d'une heure. Carole Lockwood terminait de superviser avec Caroline, qui eu à son plus grand étonnement des félicitations de la part de sa mère pour le travail qu'elle avait accompli. Le shérif lui expliqua malheureusement qu'elle devrait assurer son travail ce soir-là et promit de le faire le plus discrètement possible. La blonde se remettait tout juste de cette surprise - sa mère l'encourageait ! - dont elle voulait parler à Matt, mais celui-ci regardait deux invités qui approchaient. Elle les regarda aussi et, seconde surprise, vit que c'était Kyle et Kaelynn, bras dessus-dessous, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air totalement enchantés et contents. Est-ce que Kaelynn était _réellement_ avec celui qui lui avait enlevé son coeur ? s'étonna-t-elle. Damon, quant à lui, était rassuré qu'elle joue visiblement son rôle ; il écouta la conversation pour s'en assurer, et n'en fut pas moins étonné.

«Ta robe, ce ne serait pas celle dans laquelle tu étais dans la tombe ?

- Bien observé, répondit-elle froidement, je me l'étais payé avec l'argent d'un vampire que je venais de tuer. Je déplore tellement le fait que tu n'en sois pas un.

- Ne soit pas aussi désagréable, souris donc, dit William. Mais c'est incroyable que tu t'attaches autant à des choses aussi futiles.

- Tu sais ce que je trouve futile moi ? rétorqua-t-elle. La pierre de lune. Et apparement je suis aussi insignifiante qu'elle. Ah, le jour où je pourrais te réduire à la même taille que cette chose sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ouaw, on nous regarde.

- Contrairement à une jeune fille complètement désespérée, j'ai déjà réussi mon coup il y a 132 ans moi.

- Je t'interdis de t'en vanter.

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, rétorqua-t-il, et se remit à sourire.»

* * *

Il alla rejoindre le maire, et Damon rejoint Kaelynn dès qu'elle se retrouva seule.

«Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette masquarade avec le loup ? demanda-t-il. Tu étais censée lui faire croire que...

- Il a montré son vrai visage, rétorqua-t-elle, agressive. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça, passe moi la poussière. J'espère que Katherine ne t'as pas reprise la pierre. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Aussitôt revenue, aussitôt repartie, l'informa le vampire. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Ca c'est jamais bon signe. Allez Damon, exigea-t-elle en tendant la main. Tu l'avais bien caché j'espère ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? répondit le vampire, et sortit une petite pochette plastique contenant une poussière blanche. Mais avant, tu vas te calmer et me le demander gentillement. S'il te plaît Damon.

- ... S'il te plaît Damon, dit-elle, pas du tout enjouée.

- Hm hm, soit plus convaincante, exigea Damon.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle, et lui prit la pochette de force, non sans lui faire un peu mal, puis s'en alla rejoindre Kyle car elle remarqua qu'il la cherchait du regard.»

* * *

«Monsieur Anderson, salua Caroline quand Kaelynn et lui arrivèrent vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Forbes, vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! répondit celui-ci, alors que Caroline était complètement épuisée de sa journée.

- Kaelynn, s'exclama-t-elle. Jolie robe, je peux te parler une seconde ?»

Elle entraîna rapidement la jeune fille à l'écart et demanda des explications, auquelles Kaelynn répondit, tout simplement :

«On a tous des hauts et des bas dans la vie, il faut savoir passer à autre chose.

- Des hauts et des bas ? Ah oui ? Mais la plupart du temps, les bas dans un couple, ce n'est pas 130 ans dans une tombe pendant que l'autre se dore au soleil.

- Oh, ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais bien, expliqua-t-elle. Elle mentait largement, mais ne voulait pas alarmer son amie. Je lui ai pardonné.

- Ah bon ? Je peux voir ton sac ? demanda alors Caroline.

- Euh...»

Kaelynn n'était pas d'accord mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la vampiresse le lui avait déjà prit des mains. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et, pensant trouver de l'aconit ou un pieu, ne trouva que la pochette que venait de lui donner Damon. Non, le pieu et la seringue d'aconit qu'elle avait étaient beaucoup mieux cachés ; ils étaient attachés autour de sa jambe, qu'elle pouvait atteindre par une discrète petite ouverture dans le haut de sa jupe que le vampire avait fichtrement bien effectuée. Caroline sortit la pochette plastique contenant de la poudre d'une couleur blanche à grise et la montra en disant à Kaelynn :

«C'est quoi ça ? Tu te drogues maintenant ?

- Oui, pour me faire oublier mon abominable ex petit ami le loup, plaisanta la brune dans un élan d'ironie.

- Ouaw, tu traînes décidemment trop avec Damon, remarqua la vampiresse.

- Non justement ! Pas ces jours-ci ! Et je commence affreusement à me comporter comme lui !

- Ton "abominable ex petit ami"...Hm, pardonné, tu es sûre ?

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas_ totalement _pardonné, mais je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure, mentit la brune.

- Ouaw, réalisa Caroline. Incroyable. On croirait _vraiment_ entendre Damon. Il est dans le coup lui aussi ?

- Non ! Et il n'y a pas de coup ! s'exclama la tueuse.

- Alors c'est quoi ça ?

- C'est...une simple protection, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Tu mens ! s'écria la blonde.

- Oui bon...D'accord, je mens, avoua Kaelynn, puis revint à son élan d'ironie : En réalité, c'est de la poussière d'étoile, que m'a donné la Fée Clochette pour aller rejoindre mon ami Peter Pan au pays imaginaire.

- C'est officiel, tu te drogues, dit Caroline, blasée, puis se ravisa, rendit la pochette à la brune et déclara : Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser tranquille. Fait ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie ne vient pas gâcher cette fête. C'est très important pour moi.

- Oh, pas de problèmes, assura la brune.»

* * *

Elle avait dit ça l'air indifférente et rassurante, mais quand Caroline repartit, elle décroisa les doigts qu'elle avait cachés dans son dos.

«Menteuse, lui dit Damon en arrivant par derrière. Mais ta robe en jète tellement que ça colle avec le personnage.

- Allez, vas-y..., dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Fait l'éloge de cette robe et de toi par la même occasion, dit la brune en souriant.

- Oh très bien, tu veux jouer à ça ? Eh bien, je préfère largement tes cheveux bouclés, critiqua-t-il dans un sourire sarcastique, car la jeune fille se les était lissés.

- Au moins les miens sont soit l'un soit l'autre. Le style négligé ne te va pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais attends je me suis mis sur mon 31 ! Pas comme une certaine fille qui ressort une robe qui a 130 ans, rétorqua-t-il, fier de lui.

- Arrête ce sourire, il te donne des rides.

- Mais je le fais tout le temps ce sourire.

- Raison de plus...Hm, ça fait du bien de retrouver le Damon amusant, sourit-elle finalement.

- C'est bon de retrouver la Kaelynn menaçante, répondit le vampire. J'avais oublié ; tu as le collier ?

- Le voilà, dit-elle en le lui passant.»

* * *

Stefan et Elena étaient là eux aussi. Ils semblaient de bonne humeur et Kaelynn se dit qu'au moins deux personnes apprécieraient la soirée. Mais quand Elena retourna à sa voiture prendre son portable, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et elle poussa un cri, rapidement étouffé.

* * *

Quand on lui indiqua que tous les invités étaient pratiquement arrivés, Caroline, relativement calme, monta sur l'estrade pour prononcer son discours. Elle parla du beau temps qui commençait, du nouveau maire et des festivités de la ville. Le printemps représentait la jeunesse, la renaissance, le retour des beaux jours et du bonheur. Et elle finit en introduisant la première danse, la traditionelle de Mystic Falls, comme toujours.

Kaelynn avait retrouvé William, et ils commencèrent la danse. La jeune fille avait décidé de se montrer courtoise, et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite. Un peu plus loin, Stefan dansait avec Elena, et tous les danseurs semblaient apprécier ce moment. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'en apparence.

«Alors, contente de cette soirée ? demanda Stefan.

- Ca a à peine commencé, sourit Elena. Mais très contente d'être là avec toi.

- On était ensemble toute la journée, rappela le vampire. Et voyant le sourire de la jeune fille, il réalisa rapidement : ... Katherine ?

- Je croyais que tu me reconnaissais plus vite que ça. Tu perds la main Stefan.

- Où est Elena ? demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

- On se calme, dit la vampiresse, autoritaire. Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas m'attaquer devant tout le monde ? Continuons à danser veux-tu ? Ta chérie est dans un endroit sombre et lugubre comme celui dans lequel vous m'auriez laissé si je ne savais pas me débrouiller toute seule.»

* * *

D'un autre côté, Marina Bradwick dansait avec Damon, mais le vampire était perturbé par l'attitude de William, qui devenait plutôt inquiétante.

«Jolie soirée, commença-t-elle.

- Concentre toi sur la danse ma jolie. Toute la ville te regarde, il ne faudrait pas te ridiculiser.

- Pourquoi ce ton mauvais et préoccupé ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Oh, je vois, c'est Kaelynn qui te met dans cet état là ?

- Absolument pas, mentit-il, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié, et plusieurs fois il regarda furtivement les alentours. Allez, raconte moi ta vie à toi.

- Mon oncle est assez prise de tête, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, cette fille à l'air d'être encore pire.

- C'est peu dire. Mais si on arrêtait d'en parler, tu veux bien ? Allez, parle donc de toi, je t'écoute, insista-t-il.

- Oh, je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu dans cette ville, mais elle a une histoire..._très_ intéressante.

- Le maire ne devrait-il pas épargner une telle histoire à une petite fille comme toi ? déclara le vampire, puis comprit à son regard ; Tu es au courant alors ?

- Mieux que ça, chuchota la fille en terminant la danse, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et s'en alla rapidement.»

Damon, intrigué, voulut la suivre mais Stefan vint à sa rencontre.

«Elena a disparu, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi, tu ne dansais pas avec elle il y a de ça trente secondes ? s'étonna son frère.

- C'était Katherine, expliqua Stefan.

- Ah la garce ! s'emporta-t-il. Je savais qu'elle préparait un sale coup elle aussi.»

* * *

«Ca va péter, dit Caroline, les bras croisés, pensive.

- Quoi ? répondit Bonnie, qui était finalement venue.

- Cette soirée va mal finir, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- A qui penses-tu en particulier ? demanda la sorcière.

- A Kaelynn et à son petit ami, répondit-elle, sans remarquer que justement William passait à côté et l'entendit. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui prépare une jolie surprise.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Bonnie, tout se passera bien. Mais elle m'a parue étrange aujourd'hui.

- Oui, la pauvre petite ; Damon l'a intoxiquée, termina Caroline.»

* * *

«M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? proposa Nicolas en faisant une révérence à Kaelynn, alors calmée, qui passait le temps dans un coin.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix douce et aimable, semblant revenue au temps des bals et des cérémonies d'autrefois, puis ajouta une fois qu'ils eurent commencé ; En plus de savoir te faire inviter, tu sais très bien danser, remarqua-t-elle, et il la fit tourner sur elle-même. Comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais le remarquer ?

- Et tu n'as rien vu, sourit-il. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- Pourrais-je te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle, voulant soudainement se confier à quelqu'un.

- Je t'écoute.

- T'est-il déjà arrivé un jour, de vouloir tellement de mal à quelqu'un et que ça te ronge à un point, que tu voudrais que tout soit parfait au moment de ta vengeance ?

- Pour être franc..., oui. Plus de fois que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna la brune en souriant, quand William les interrompit :

- Kaelynn ? Puis-je te parler en privé ? demanda-t-il gentillement, avec à son tour un sourire hypocrite.

- Non, répondit-elle, simplement et fermement, puis lui sourit. Je danse, tu ne vois pas ?»

Il insista et puis lui saisit le bras, mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard déterminé à la minute où il posa la main sur son poignet, et lâcha Nicolas.

«N'essaye même pas, rétorqua-t-elle dans un regard menaçant.

- Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta permission.

- C'est donc de vous qu'elle parlait ? réalisa Nicolas.»

Quand William tourna la tête vers lui, il parut le reconnaître et un instant, l'effroi parcourut ses yeux. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, sourit hypocritement, et répéta à l'encontre de la brune, plus calmement :

«J'ai à te parler.

- J'ai dit non, rétorqua Kaelynn qui reprit sa danse.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes exactement ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je pensais sincèrement qu'on..., commença-t-il, et elle s'emporta :

- Oh arrête tes mensonges s'il te plaît ! Tu veux me refaire le coup du "Je t'aime alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes" ? Mais je ne t'aime pas Moi, tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé ça ? Ta comédie ne marche plus, elle a fonctionné assez longtemps à mon goût. Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Et d'ailleurs...je vais t'aider !»

Là, et sur un coup de tête, elle attrapa Nicolas et l'embrassa impétueusement. Quand elle le lâcha, elle lança un regard plein d'audace au loup, qui haussa les sourcils et s'en alla.

Tyler, qui discutait avec Matt plus loin, vit la scène et s'en étonna, puis fit remarquer au blond "Pas de doutes, elle est de ma famille."

* * *

Kaelynn, après ce petit incident, voulait se désaltérer et se changer les idées, et alla donc se servir un verre au buffet, où elle plaisanta avec Jérémy.

Pendant ce temps, Damon et Stefan cherchaient Elena. Ils se concentraient pour essayer de l'entendre, mais rien. Damon accusa son frère de ne pas bien veiller sur elle, mais Stefan ne voulut pas répondre au risque de créer une dispute, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils croisèrent Alaric qui leur affirma avoir vu Elena dans la propriété. L'aîné décida d'aller en apprendre plus du côté de Katherine, et Stefan continua à chercher. Il passa à côté d'un placard abandonné, mais n'entendit pas Elena, à l'intérieur, car elle n'appelait plus à l'aide. C'est ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire pendant une heure, et était épuisée à présent. Elle s'appuya contre un des murs, et fit bouger quelque chose. Elle observa de plus près et devina que c'était un cadavre, sûrement plusieurs même. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi, et se sentit brusquement encore plus à l'étroit.

* * *

William rejoint le shérif, qui inspectait les alentours et donnait des ordres aux patrouilleurs aux talkies-walkies. Carole et Caroline discutaient de la soirée, qu'elles trouvaient réussie. Enfin au moins une des deux ; l'autre était occupée à écouter la conservation de sa mère.

«Quand ira-t-elle au buffet ? s'impatienta Lizzie.

- Ca viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-il. En attendant, tenez vous prête.

- Sans problèmes, répondit-elle. Tenez là voilà qui s'en approche enfin.

- Surtout ne perdez pas de vue que c'est une menteuse extrêmement douée, une manipulatrice.

- Ils le sont tous, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.»

Sans perdre de temps, la blonde envoya un message à Kaelynn. "_Ne touche à rien au buffet. Dangereux._" lut celle-ci en commençant son verre. Trop tard, elle avait déjà bu une gorgée, dont elle reconnut aussitôt le goût : De la fusée bleue. Elle du s'accrocher à la personne la plus proche, c'est-à-dire Jérémy, pour ne pas tomber. Mais, et alors qu'elle remarqua à sa plus grande surprise que le shérif se dirigeait vers elle pour enfin intervenir, elle se calma et se concentra. Damon lui avait fait faire une cure, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était à nouveau en forme avant que Lizzie n'arrive et s'éloigna. Jérémy, au courant de rien, remarqua pourtant l'attitude du shérif et commença à lui parler pour faire diversion et laisser Kaelynn s'en aller.

* * *

Damon retrouva facilement Katherine, qui profitait tranquillement de la soirée.

«En voilà au moins une qui s'amuse... Pourquoi enlever Elena ? demanda-t-il de sa voix alors sérieuse.

- Détends-toi un peu, c'est quand même une belle soirée...Oh, ce que tu peux être lourd parfois. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir deux Elena au même endroit au même moment.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi l'Elena présente ici ce soir ? Quel intérêt ?

- Avoue que tu as une petite idée de la réponse à cette question...Au fait, comment va la tueuse ? Est-ce que tu la fréquentes encore ?

- Avoue que tu as une petite idée de la réponse à cette question, répéta-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

- Elle a pourtant failli tuer Elena en la prenant pour moi. Quel imprudent tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle.»

Quand Katherine laissa Damon, une luminescence sur l'herbe attira son attention. Elle prit l'objet brillant et remarqua que c'était un collier. Une malchanceuse l'avait sûrement fait tomber. Elle reconnut un diamant, qu'elle trouva très beau, et encore plus beau autour de son cou. Elle se l'appropria aussitôt, contente de sa trouvaille.

* * *

Kaelynn s'éloigna, ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher de se tenir l'abdomen, quand Matt l'interrompit dans sa fuite pour discuter avec elle.

«Kaelynn, alors tu apprécies cette fête ? demanda-t-il. _Dis oui, je ne voudrais pas mentir à Caroline, ça la préoccupe vachement._

- Matt..., remarqua-t-elle, et tenta de ne pas montrer sa panique. Oui, cette soirée est géniale, dit-elle de son ton pas convaincant qu'elle utilisait quand c'était le cas, ne réussissant jamais à se montrer assez persuasive.

- Oh...je vois, déduit le blond.

- Non, sérieusement, c'est génial, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, s'expliqua-t-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jérémy qui réussissait étonnement plutôt bien à occuper le shérif.

- Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec Tyler.

- Tyler ? répéta-t-elle...Ah, oui. Tyler. Euh, ça c'est plus fort que moi. Désolé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit effort ? Il est super sympa quand tu le connais.

- Pas aux premiers abords.

- Quand tu le connais.., répéta le blond. Justement le loup approcha, et à nouveau elle ne vit qu'un danger. Matt s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquille.

- C'est Tyler, déclara-t-il en articulant, remarquant la tête qu'elle faisait.

- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de comment tu t'appeles, répliqua-t-elle instinctivement.

- C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son cousin ? lui rappela-t-il. A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as du succès avec beaucoup de monde ce soir.

- Ne te compte pas parmi ces personnes, continua-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole parce qu'il était loup, mais s'étonna néanmoins ; Cousin ?

- Ba oui, je suis le fils de ton oncle l'ancien maire,tu te souviens ? dit-il en parlant doucement et se moquant à nouveau.

- Elle ne voulut même pas relever car ça aurait mal tourné. Mais..., puisque tu n'étais pas là, normalement tu n'as pas été prévu dans la liste des danseurs principaux, donc...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ma mère est Carole Lockwood, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'un John machin-truc n'était pas là ce soir ? D'ailleurs, ma mère ne t'apprécie pas vraiment. Caroline en a involontairement rajouté une couche quand elle a appris que tu ne venais pas pour les préparations de la journée, alors que tu étais volontaire. Tu devrais sincèrement apprendre l'assiduité.

- Ah oui, John, c'est pas plus mal. D'accord, et pourquoi me dire ça maitenant ? s'offusqua-t-elle et devenait pressante car le shérif la cherchait.

- Je fais juste connaissance, dit-il, alors qu'elle voulait repartir. Où vas-tu ? Je t'accompagnes.

- Dis-moi, à quoi tu joues ?... Ah je vois, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils ; Si ta mère t'a demandé de me surveiller pour quelconque raison absurde, sache une chose ; je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, rétorqua la brune. Et quand c'est le cas, je peux me montrer méchante...Elle n'était pas une fille désagréable d'habitude, loin de là, mais elle avait choisi d'être agressive envers le prochain loup qu'elle croisait, et c'était malheureusement tombé sur lui. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le shérif et s'empressa d'ajouter, changeant complètement de ton : Mais sinon, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?»

* * *

Elle cherchait un lieu plus sûr, et quand Tyler lui indiqua ce qui semblait être un petit coin tranquille, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

«Tu sais que tu es une fille bizarre ? déclara-t-il, encore surpris de son rapide changement d'attitude.

- Absolument, répondit Kaelynn, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un petit jardin à l'anglaise, qui donnait sur le lac et qu'on ne voyait pas depuis la fête. Parfait. Elle réfléchissait maintenant à un moyen de se débarasser de lui. Le jeter dans l'eau ? Mais il continuait à marcher et elle s'étonna : Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans un lieu génial. Viens, c'est par là, indiqua-t-il, en contournant le manoir.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce lieu sympa ?

- Oh, n'emploie pas ce ton méfiant, j'vais pas te manger, assura Tyler. Relax.

- Ok, désolé, se ressaisit-elle, réalisant être un peu trop sur ses gardes, mais se demanda alors ce que le shérif et lui lui voulait, et s'arrêta. Mais non, attends. Pas relax !

- Mais viens je te dis, insista-t-il. Tu vas adorer cet endroit.

- Stop. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle, et tourna les talons.»

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du loup et tout à coup réalisa ; c'était un loup, William aussi, et les loups étaient réputés pour être très solidaires entre eux. Il tentait sûrement de l'entraîner vers un piège. Tyler l'attrapa alors par le bras et insista à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui, regarda sa main qui lui tenait le bras, et se déroba, puis essaya de partir dans une autre direction. Mais il réessaya et l'attrapa avec force cette fois. La jeune fille s'étonna, mais elle en avait assez qu'on la retienne ainsi, et elle le poussa si fort qu'il tomba à terre. Un couple entre les arbres tournèrent la tête et les observèrent étrangement. Elle s'en alla sans attendre, arriva devant le manoir, dont elle monta précipitamment les marches. Enfin tranquille, pensa-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur de celui-ci,...quand elle tomba nez à nez avec William.


	24. Chapitre 24 Mise à éxecution du plan

**Et pour continuer sur ma lancée, je poste ce chapitre en même temps que le précédent. Pour votre plaisir. Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 24 : Mise à exécution du plan

«On cherche un coin tranquille ? déclara le loup d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

- Désolé, je me suis visiblement trompée d'endroit, répondit la brune en s'apprêtant à ressortir.

- Tu restes là, ordonna William, décidé.

- Hmm, nan, chuchota Kaelynn et ouvrit la porte. Tyler était juste devant et lui bloqua le passage.

- Bon travail Tyler, dit alors William. J'étais sûr qu'en t'entraînant dans une direction, tu partirais illico à l'opposé. Le coup de l'aconit dans les boissons, ça fait mal hein...

- Oh oui, tu as fait du bon travail petit toutou, rétorqua-t-elle. Elle remarqua une petite seconde que le loup avait l'air d'être là contre son gré, mais lui claqua quand même la porte au nez. Eh bien, que me veux-tu cher William ?

- Approche.

- Pas vraiment envie.

- Mais vas-tu arrêter de dire non ! s'écria-t-il alors. Soit un minimum collaborative bon sang !

- ... Non ! le provoqua-t-elle.

- Ou alors je tue ton amie, termina-t-il.

- Quelle amie ? s'étonna la brune.»

* * *

William fit un signe et un homme sortit de la pièce adjacente, tenant Elena bâillonnée. La voyant dans un sale état, l'expression de Kaelynn changea aussitôt.

«Mais ça ne va pas ! Relâche la ! Tout de suite ! dit-elle en s'apprêtant à intervenir.

- In-in, je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, déclara le loup alors qu'Elena poussait un cri de douleur, causé par l'homme qui la tenait.

- Monstre.., marmonna la brune.

- Toujours autant d'empathie envers les humains hein ? Serait-ce parce que ton souhait le plus cher serait d'en être un ? Sois coopérative, et il ne lui arrivera rien, dit-il, et alors qu'elle acquiesçait doucement sans quitter Elena des yeux, il lui ordonna de la suivre.»

Kaelynn s'apprêtait à collaborer et à les suivre à l'étage, quand au même moment, le shérif entra dans la pièce. Une diversion suffisante pour que la jeune fille, qui avait discrètement glissé sa main dans l'ouverture de sa jupe, se jète sur William, la seringue d'aconit à la main, qu'elle lui enfonça dans l'épaule. Alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol, elle montra ses yeux perçants accompagné d'une expression dissuasive à son complice, qui fuya aussitôt. Elle se précipita sur Elena pour la libérer, et eut juste le temps de lui enlever le scotch de sa bouche qu'elle baissa soudain la tête, et écarta Elena en même temps qu'elle, leur évitant une balle de justesse. Le shérif lui avait tiré dessus.

«Hé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

- Je, vous..., bafouilla Lizzie».

Elle réalisa que William était à terre, puis repointa son arme sur Kaelynn et tira une nouvelle fois, mais Kaelynn esquiva encore, tout en protégeant Elena. Le shérif s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau, mais Elena s'écria :

«Stop ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Elle n'a rien fait ! et Lizzie se stoppa.

- Elena ! Mon dieu ! dit-elle alors en remarquant son état, alors que Kaelynn, qui ne perdait pas de temps, lui libérait les poignets de ses liens, tout en rageant à l'intérieur. _Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de vouloir me tuer elle..._

- Emmenez-là rapidement à un médecin qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle, déclara-t-elle, et le shérif, dépassée par les événements, s'exécuta ; mais demanda avant de sortir :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il craint la verveine ? C'est donc lui le vampire ?

- Oui, si vous voulez, lâcha Kaelynn, exaspérée.»

Le shérif sortit et Kaelynn resta à observer le loup-garou, complètement patraque, qui se tournait sur le dos pour mieux la voir.

* * *

«Mes seringues sont sacrément concentrées en aconit, ça fait mal hein... Avant que je n'en finisse avec toi, dis moi la vérité, ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton machiavélique qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, mais qui ne lui déplu pas non plus et lui alla à ravir.

- Jamais, marmonna William.

- Allez, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, continua-t-elle, puis posa son talon sur le bras du loup, suivit d'un regard éloquent.

- Tu n'as pas la force de torturer quelqu'un, assura le loup-garou dans un petit rire moqueur.

- On prouve la théorie ? dit la brune en commençant à enfoncer son talon, ce qui fit quelque peu grimacer William, mais il ne craqua pas. Très bien, déclara la tueuse.»

Elle prit alors le bras avec ses mains cette fois et envoya son genou dans le coude, ce qui plia le bras en deux mais dans un sens qui n'était pas très naturel. Le loup hurla, et au même moment, Damon entra dans le manoir.

«Lugubre cette maison, remarqua-t-il, puis vit la situation. A ce que je vois, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

- Nul..., fit remarquer William dans un chuchotement étouffé par la douleur, alors qu'il remettait son bras correctement dans un craquement.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Où étais-tu ? s'écria Kaelynn au vampire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'innocenta-t-il.

- _Ca ne l'est jamais de toute façon_, marmonna la tueuse.

- C'est Katherine, continua Damon. Je comprends maintenant qu'elle cherchait à faire diversion.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu remarquer ça avant ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de m'agresser ! Tu veux bien passer aux choses sérieuses là ?

- Oui, passons aux choses sérieuses, se décida Kaelynn en sortant son pieu, et regarda William.

- Pitoyable..., lâcha celui-ci à voix basse, et retomba sur le dos.

- En es-tu aussi sûr ? continua la brune en sortant cette fois la pochette plastique, et secoua le pieu à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Les grains de poussière vinrent se fixer automatiquement au bout de bois, comme des particules de fer autour d'un aimant. Poussière de pierre de lune, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Comment as-tu su ? s'étonna le loup, surpris, qui avait complètement changé d'attitude.

- Oh, c'est les sorcières, elles savent beaucoup de choses, révéla Kaelynn.

- Le plus impressionant, remarqua Damon, c'est qu'après l'avoir rapé pour obtenir la poussière, la pierre a repris sa forme initiale. Ouh, j'aime les trucs magiques, ils sont surprenants !

- Une dernière volonté ? demanda ironiquement Kaelynn, en ajustant le pieu dans sa main pour bien viser le coeur du loup.

- Bon, ok, ok ! céda William. C'est...c'est vrai, j'ai eu de l'affection pour toi, et ça m'a fait un peu mal au coeur de devoir te faire ça. Mais ça arrangeait tout le monde !

- Super justification ! Je suis impressionnée ! ironisa la jeune fille. Tu aurais du me tuer beaucoup plus tôt...Maxtatlon, je serais la première des deux. D'ailleurs, quel nom horrible. Et elle assena le bout de bois d'un geste.

- Kaelynn, je t'aime ! lâcha-t-il soudainement, pour se dérober à la situation, une main tendue vers elle pour l'en empêcher.»

* * *

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Décrire ce qui se passa dans sa tête à ce moment-là était assez simple ; on pourrait croire qu'elle hésitait car il semait le doute alors qu'elle était facilement déroutable. Mais elle ne s'était pas stoppée à cause de ce mensonge, car elle savait pertinement que c'en était un, non elle hésitait à cause de son impuissance devant un regard implorant. Et pour une fois, Damon prit le rôle de la voix de la raison.

«Non, Kaelynn ! Il te ment ! Non ! s'écria-t-il, sentant que tout le plan allait tomber à l'eau.

- Je sais, murmura Kaelynn, et se décida à reprendre ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais c'était trop tard : Elle n'avait tourné la tête vers Damon qu'une petite seconde, qui avait suffit à William pour la pousser et s'enfuir.»

* * *

Damon n'avait pas pu réagir parce que Kaelynn était tombée sur lui. Quand elle s'écarta, il se leva et se mit à râler.

«Et merde ! Tu as tout gâché ! Enfin Kaelynn ! C'était trop compliqué de finir tout ça une bonne fois pour toute ?

- ...non, mais..., murmura-t-elle, fixant le vide, complètement déroutée. _Pourquoi on avait donné un regard pareil à un sale type pareil ?_»

Elle était prête à le faire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait, elle avait juste eu un bref moment d'hésitation, c'était tout. Une petite seconde qui avait tout gâché.

* * *

«Où était-elle ? s'exclama Bonnie, qui se remettait de sa panique.

- C'était William, expliqua Stefan, en bandant le poignet d'Elena, que le complice avait très certainement cassé.

- Comment ça ? Kaelynn ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle.

- Peut-être un de ses complices. Est-ce que tu as vu qui t'a attaqué Elena ? demanda le vampire. La jeune fille fit non de la tête, puis déclara, sous le choc :

- Mais je l'ai entendue. C'était ma voix, enfin...c'était Katherine.

- Evidemment, déduit Stefan. Elle est dans le coup, évidemment.

- Et...il y avait...tous ces corps... Ce sont des humains Stefan, tous morts...

- Sûrement les exploits d'un loup qui se transforme quand bon lui semble, déclara Bonnie.

- William serait un tel monstre ? s'étonna son amie.

- On ne connait rien de lui, lui assura Stefan.»

* * *

Kaelynn était sidérée de pouvoir se montrer aussi faible. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ? Seulement Damon, qui s'apprêtait à continuer son sermon, remarqua l'état de la jeune fille et changea soudain de ton. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à crier sur elle en voyant la mine qu'elle tirait. Ca ne servirait à rien de lui hurler dessus, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

«Bon, dit-il calmement en s'approchant et s'accroupit près d'elle. C'est pas si grave, il y aura bien d'autres occasions.

- Mais je vais encore échouer, répondit-elle, l'air complètement abattue. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. Echouer.

- Mais non...,

- Mais si Damon ! Jason, un échec ! Lisa, un échec ! William, un échec !

- Ecoute, commença le vampire, ne pouvant étonnement pas supporter de la voir comme ça. Ton frère et toi vous aimiez, et je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu. ...J'aurai aimé avoir la même relation avec Stefan...avoua-t-il, soudain pensif, puis continua : Lisa est une petite peste que je n'aurais jamais du transformer, et j'en suis désolé. Quant à William, il nous reste encore une chance, termina-t-il dans un sourire rassurant, qu'elle lui rendit doucement, et il la serra lentement dans ses bras.»

Il l'aida ensuite à se relever, et ils sortirent puis firent quelques pas pour rejoindre la fête. Elle tourna la tête vers le manoir, dont elle trouva la couleur noire très effrayante, et la hauteur lui donnait l'allure d'une maison hanté.

* * *

De retour sur la piste, ils arrivèrent juste au moment où la danse rock'n'roll, la dernière de la soirée, allait commencer, mettant à nouveau en scène les danseurs désignés. Elena et Stefan n'étaient pas là, le vampire s'occupant de sa petite amie à l'écart. William manquait aussi à l'appel, mais ça ne créa pas de problèmes parce que Marina aussi. D'ailleurs, qui était vraiment cette fille ? Damon se le demandait.

Il amena Kaelynn vers la piste, mais elle n'était pas vraiment partante. Il insista et l'entraîna quand même. La musique commença et elle ne fit qu'esquisser les pas. Mais le vampire ne s'en satisfit pas et trouva le moyen de la secouer un peu en la faisant tourner brusquement. Puis il fit un enchaînement de pas que Kaelynn n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer. Elle se prit au jeu et commença à réellement danser avec lui. A la fin de la musique, il la pencha sur le côté et se servit d'elle comme d'une guitare, imitant au niveau de sa taille les gestes d'un guitariste dans une dernière note de rock'n'roll. Quand il la redressa, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils s'observèrent une seconde, et Damon approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, qui le regardait sans réagir, le souffle coupé. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un coup de canon les interrompit, il plut soudain une multitude de pétales de roses blanches, rouges et roses sur les danseurs. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaelynn, ce qui rassura le vampire ; elle souriait réellement pour la première fois de la soirée. La jeune fille ne put que s'extasier, mais elle songea soudain à reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait apparemment retenu jusque-là, et s'accorda même un petit éclat de rire.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent les autres amis pour bien finir cette fête, et tous décidèrent de terminer tranquillement la soirée à la pension. Stefan tenait Elena alors qu'ils retournaient à la voiture, et Kaelynn demanda à celle-ci.

«Ca va aller ? Elena acquiesça. Désolé pour ton poignet, grimaça la tueuse.

- C'est mieux ça que ma vie. Merci, dit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

- Quand tu veux, assura Kaelynn.

- Oh, nous assistons mesdames et messieurs à une amitié en pleine expansion. Evènement rare en ce qui concerne la tueuse, ne ratez pas ça ! plaisanta Damon, imitant un micro avec sa main, ce qui lui valu une grimace de la jeune fille, qui pourtant au fond lui était reconnaissante de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Damon, tu es décidemment irrécupérable, sourit Elena.

- Ouh, insulte ou plaisanterie ? Sache que je ne digère ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit le vampire, toujours sur un ton plein d'humour.

- Alors ! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fête ! s'exclama soudain Caroline, qui venait de débarquer, et ils répondirent tous en même temps.

- J'ai connu mieux, dit Kaelynn.

- Moi de même, ne put réprimer Elena.

- C'était...original, dit Stefan.

- Au moins plus calme que les précédentes, finit Damon.

- Oh..., commença la blonde, déçue, mais fut interromput par Elena, qui la serra dans ses bras. Tous se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient parlé beaucoup trop vite.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est bien qui finit bien ! dit la brune.

- Je me dois de te féliciter pour la pluie de pétales, se força Damon, ironique.

- Et moi je ne me suis pas ennuyée une seconde ! acheva Kaelynn, essayant de prendre cette constatation pour une bonne chose.

- Bon, eh bien, heureuse d'avoir pu rendre service ! termina Caroline, maintenant souriante. Où est-ce que vous allez ?»

On s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un long hurlement de loup vint planter le décor.

«Hm, ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir, si ? demanda Kaelynn.

- Non, c'est William..., répondit Damon. Oh, il veut décidemment tout faire pour gâcher la soirée lui.

- Nous devrions rentrer, déclara Stefan en commençant à se presser. Allez, il se fait tard, dit-il en ouvrant une portière, et en gardant son calme.»

* * *

On se mit d'accord. Caroline assura que Bonnie la raccompagnait et que rien ne leur arriverait. Elena, Stefan et Damon montèrent dans la voiture, mais Kaelynn hésita quand ce fut son tour. Elle se dit qu'elle ne chercherait pas une nouvelle occasion de se venger de William bien longtemps et se mit soudain à courir vers la forêt. En la voyant partir, Damon haussa les sourcils vers son frère en soupirant, et sortit de la voiture à son tour. "Bon, Stefan, raccompagne Elena, je vais raisonner cette jeune fille désemparée et je rentre au plus vite". Stefan essaya de le retenir mais savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Damon promit de faire vite et les pressa de rentrer. Il insista assez pour que son frère se décide à rentrer.

«Fais attention à toi, il y a quand même un loup dans les parages, termina son frère en démarrant la voiture.»

Wouw, la panique dévoilait les vrais sentiments, son frère venait de lui dire de faire attention à lui. Il ne releva pas mais ne le remarqua pas moins.

* * *

Damon aperçut Kaelynn et en quelques secondes, se dressa devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Le voir apparaître soudainement ne l'étonnait même plus. Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il revenait à chaque fois lui bloquer le passage.

«Non Kaelynn, non...

- Ce que vous pouvez être collants ! remarqua la tueuse, et réussit enfin à le contourner. Elle se pressa, mais il la suivit.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tard là ? Je voulais mon verre de sang et aller dodo moi ! râla-il.

- Je veux en finir, s'expliqua-t-elle, décidée.

- Une autre fois Kaelynn ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Mais Damon ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! se justifia-t-elle. Elle changea de ton quand elle sentit qu'on lui tenait à nouveau le bras, et rétorqua : Je ne te conseille pas.»

Sans crier garde, Damon, ne sachant plus quoi faire, lui attrapa la tête entre ses mains et tenta de l'hypnôtiser. Elle se débattit et s'extirpa, puis l'observa avec un air d'incompréhension.

«Décidemment, tu es têtue c'est dingue, remarqua le vampire, et céda, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner. Bon, finissons-en vite alors.»

Elle lui sourit et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils contournèrent la fête qui finissait tranquillement, et marchaient maintenant près du lac.

* * *

Tyler, qui devait attendre sa mère pour rentrer, commençait à s'ennuyer et passait le temps pas très loin justement. Kaelynn ne le vit pas tout de suite, les idées trop occupées, mais finit par s'apercevoir qu'il était juste à côté. Damon la retint de lui sauter dessus, pas pour protéger Tyler non, mais pour éviter à Kaelynn de s'attirer _encore_ d'autres problèmes.

«Mais à quoi tu joues toi ? explosa-t-elle, essayant de pousser le bras du vampire pour atteindre Tyler, et ses yeux devenus bleu perçant surprirent le loup, qui recula d'un coup et s'expliqua :

- Il a menacé de tuer Caroline ! Il allait tuer Caroline si je ne l'aidais pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oh..., comprit Damon.

- Oh..., se calma Kaelynn, et ses yeux se calmèrent aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda alors Tyler, l'air horrifié.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça, toi non plus tu n'es pas normal, lâcha Damon.

- Une tueuse, dit-elle simplement, pour l'effrayer.

- De vampires ! acheva Damon, en voyant que le loup paniquait à nouveau. De vampires ! Tyler se calma, mais réalisa ensuite.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous fichez ensemble alors ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas normaux !

- Et toi tu n'es pas proche de Caroline peut-être ? s'emporta Kaelynn encore une fois.

- Hm, oui, bon, avoua le loup, et, en voyant la brune s'énerver, sembla soudain y penser : Je suis désolé ! Si je t'ai amené dans un piège, je m'en excuse ! s'écria-t-il, sincère, attendant la réaction de Kaelynn.

- Bon..., réfléchit la jeune fille, l'air à nouveau calme. Je peux bien te pardonner...

- Merci, dit le loup dans un léger sourire.

- Mais..., continua-t-elle, et soudain, sans que Tyler ne l'ait vu venir, alors que Damon le sentait depuis un moment, elle envoya son poing dans le nez du loup-garou, et on entendit un "Ah !" suivit d'un "Plouf!".»

* * *

Tyler était tombé dans l'eau."Vous êtes complètement fous !" hurla-t-il, en pataugeant et en se remettant des événements. Kaelynn s'écria alors comme un enfant fâché ; les bras tendus le long du corps, penchée en avant, elle hurla bien fort "Là tu es pardonné !" Damon sourit et donna son bras à la jeune fille qui le prit et ils reprirent leur chemin. Mais elle retourna au bord de l'eau et rajouta, de la même manière : "Et tu n'es MEME PAS mon cousin !"

* * *

Quand Carole Lockwood remarqua l'état de son fils, s'étant approché, furieuse, Damon se plaça automatiquement devant Kaelynn et élabora un mensonge, se plaçant comme responsable, qui convainquit la veuve, et accepta ses excuses.

«Tu n'étais pas obligé, déclara Kaelynn après s'être éloignés.

- Finissons-en vite, répondit-il en ignorant ses paroles.»

Ils s'introduirent dans la forêt, se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris de loup. C'est alors qu'une déflagration se fit entendre, couvrant les hurlements, qui fut rapidement suivie de lumières rouges, bleues, dorés, dessinant des étoiles dont les filaments s'éparpillaient dans le ciel bleu nuit, les éclairant. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, comprenant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils auraient bien voulu profiter tranquillement du feu d'artifice ensemble.

* * *

Un mouvement au loin derrière Kaelynn interpella le vampire, qui lui dit de sortir le pieu spécial. Elle le brandit et ils coururent dans la direction de William. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci se pointa devant eux, leur coupant la route de son sourire mauvais, celui qui reflétait sa réelle personnalité.

Kaelynn jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour vérifier si ils pouvaient rebrousser chemin mais Katherine apparut, leur barrant le passage de l'autre côté.

«Je t'avais prévenu Damon. Choisis ton camp, meurt, ou rentre chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.» déclara-t-elle d'une voix calmement redoutable.

«Quand à toi Kaelynn, ajouta William d'une voix sévère qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'une fois ; quand il avait grondé l'enfant au bal des Lockwood de 1878. Si tu m'accompagnes, personne ne sera blessé. Et personne ne sera tué.

- C'est un peu cliché ces phrases-là tu ne trouves pas ? s'exclama alors Damon.»

C'est alors que Kaelynn coupa court à l'animosité qui grandissait chez les deux hommes en sortant deux pieus de ses poches cachées. Damon en prit un et les deux, dos à dos, menaçaient respectivement la vampire et le loup.

«Fais un pas et je t'arrache la tête, déclara la brune à l'attention de Katherine.

- Fais un pas et je te fais sortir une boule de poil de force, continua le vampire vers William.»

Avant que les méchants ne sachent comment réagir, Damon attrapa Kaelynn et l'entraîna avec lui. Mais Katherine se dressa devant eux une nouvelle fois, et attrapa Kaelynn par les cheveux. La jeune fille poussa un cri et Katherine menaça Damon du regard, tenant la brune presque à terre. Le vampire allait intervenir quand Kaelynn lui envoya un coup de pied dans la cheville, et enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle récupéra son pieu qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans les feuillages et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans le dos de la vampiresse, au sol, qui hurla. Ils s'enfuirent alors vers la gauche, et ne croisèrent pas de loup. Pour aller plus vite, le vampire saisit soudain la jeune fille par la taille et ils s'éloignèrent bien plus rapidement. Arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent tout juste le temps de décider par où aller. Seulement une silhouette se dessina, décrivant des cercles autour d'eux, les enfermant. Puis cette silhouette stationna devant eux ; William. Le loup qu'il représentait campait devant eux, et son pelage d'un noir sombre virant au gris ne témoignait que trop bien de son âge réel et de la noirceur de ses intentions. Ce fut au tour de Damon d'intervenir, prenant la seringue que lui glissait discrètement Kaelynn, et la jetant sur lui alors qu'il l'esquivait, avant de repartir.

* * *

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, ils étaient à la lisière du bois, de l'autre côté du lac. Personne ne vint cette fois, et Damon se tourna vers Kaelynn, lui prit la tête entre les mains, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais la brune le coupa :

«Damon, William s'est sûrement transformé et il est dangereux. Alors va-t-en !

- Non Kaelynn, on y va ensemble.

- Mais il ne nous lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils cherchent. Et ils en ont après moi, pas toi.

- Toi ou moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- S'il me mord, ça déreglera simplement mes pouvoirs. S'il te mord tu meurs. Alors laisse-moi y aller. S'il te plaît Damon, fais moi confiance.»

Le vampire l'observa un instant d'un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser son visage tout en se disant que tout se passerait bien. Puis il la lâcha, elle lui adressa un regard confiant, et s'en alla par la forêt.

* * *

Katherine s'était remise de sa blessure mais pas de sa fureur, qui avait fait un bond. Elle retrouva William, sous forme de loup. Ils savaient tous deux où était Kaelynn, elle par son odorat, lui par le simple fait de l'avoir créé.

La jeune fille, cachée dans un arbre, attendait sa venue. Elle ne tarda pas, et le grognement du loup la fixa sur la position de William. Elle retint son souffle, le sentit approcher, et se mettre à tourner autour de l'arbre en question. Tout à coup, une silhouette sombre atterrit sur le dos du loup, et l'attrapa par le cou. Kaelynn essayait de ne pas tomber alors qu'il s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle réussit à sortir son couteau et lui entailla le flanc. Dans un hurlement, il l'éjecta par l'avant et elle roula par terre. Relevée, couteau brandi dans la direction du loup, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Katherine l'attrape soudain. La vampiresse la désarma et lui plaça le couteau sous la gorge, alors qu'elle se débattait tant bien que mal. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, prête à saisir une seringue, quelle qu'elle soit, et la dernière vint trouver sa main. Seulement quand celle-ci sortit de sa cachette, une autre l'arrêta net, celle de Katherine, qui se saisit de la seringue et la planta dans le bras de la tueuse. Elle ne sentit rien tout d'abord, et quand elle conclut que c'était de la verveine, l'aconit commença à faire effet, la paralysant, et Kaelynn tomba genoux à terre. William, de nouveau humain, en short élastique, une belle entaille lui amochant le torse, s'approcha d'elle doucement, plongeant son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleu perçant.

«Et ba voilà, déclara-t-il lentement en s'abaissant à sa hauteur, alors qu'elle semblait déjà à moitié ailleurs.

- Voilà pour toi ! répondit-elle en saisissant la seringue que Katherine avait laissée tomber, et lui plantant ce qui restait d'aconit dans l'oeil.»

Elle rampa un peu pour s'en aller, mais, alors que William poussait un cri, Katherine l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux, et la jeune fille du se redresser de force dans une grimace. Elle planta sans attendre une petite branche de bois dans la poitrine de la vampiresse, tout près du coeur, qui la lâcha aussitôt et elle put repartir. Elle s'était relevée et courut à travers la forêt, du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors qu'elle titubait et que sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentit un liquide couler depuis son oreille sur son cou, le toucha avec les doigts, les vit ensuite rouges. Elle sentait les deux plus loin à vociférer et se mettant à sa poursuite. Elle manqua alors de trébucher à cause de sa robe, et sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus, ne distinguant plus que des ombres au fur et à mesure, des ombres qui se joignèrent rapidement pour ne plus être qu'un fond noir, alors qu'elle se sentait tomber, et n'entendit que des pas approcher en courant.

* * *

Damon, l'esprit torturé, se répéta qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle saurait se débrouiller, parce qu'elle était forte, parce qu'elle était solide, parce qu'elle était invincible. Il se rappella alors l'autre partie d'elle, plus faible, fragile, et vunérable, et tendit l'oreille. Alors qu'il faisait le tour pour rejoindre la fête, il entendit des cris, des grognements, des signes de combat, puis un cri d'homme, celui de William sans doute, suivi du cri de Katherine. Il en était rassuré, mais ne se tranquilisa pas pour autant. De retour à la propriété des Lockwood, son attention fut cependant détournée par Tyler. En effet, le loup-garou, un verre de champagne à la main, était en pleine dispute avec le shérif. Damon, croyant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, s'approcha et s'interposa entre les deux.

«Shérif, il faut que je vous parle, déclara-t-il.

- Pas maintenant Damon, j'ai des affaires à régler.

- Et je vous assure que je suis capable de m'en occuper, assura-t-il après avoir brièvement regardé Tyler. Venez, il faut que je vous explique. Ce n'est pas un vampire.

- Alors je vous écoute, accepta-t-elle en se mettant un peu à l'écart.»

Il lui expliqua la vérité sur Kaelynn, sa vraie nature, l'aconit dans le champagne et les loups-garous.

«Vous voulez dire que Kaelynn n'est pas un vampire ? conclut-elle.

- Non.

- Et c'est pour ça que William a été atteint par la verveine, enfin l'aconit ?

- Voilà.»

Lizzie Forbes ne savait plus qui croire, quoi croire. Elle regarda Tyler un instant, puis se rappellant avoir autre chose à faire, s'empressa de s'en aller, sans exprimer son avis.

* * *

«Lockwood, est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors Damon.

- Quand j'ai recraché ce truc, elle ne m'a plus lâché, répétant que c'était impossible, répondit le jeune homme. Merci mec. Et ça va. J'ai peut-être mal à la gorge, mais j'ai une meilleure mine que la tienne.

- Sûr, termina le vampire, se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il devait faire, et repartit.»

* * *

William, qui avait remit une chemise, embarquait le corps de Kaelynn. Le shérif le retrouva et, décidant de se tenir à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, l'emmena à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre et il y plaça le corps inconscient. Remarquant une petite matraque noire à l'intérieur, il s'en saisit, et alors que le shérif se préparait à monter dans le véhicule pour se diriger vers la prison, il l'assomma et laissa son corps au beau milieu de la route, alors qu'il prenait le volant et s'en allait.

* * *

**Pour information, on est aux trois quarts de la fiction, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) **


	25. Chapitre 25  Inconscience et Espoir

**Je viens à peine de finir de l'écrire, et je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps avant de le poster. Ce chapitre est sans doute le meilleur que j'ai écrit jusque là. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de commenter :).**

Chapitre 25 : Inconscience et Espoir.

Lizzie Forbes ouvrait doucement les yeux, et reconnut la personne qui avait accourut vers elle pour lui venir en aide.

«Lizzie, comment allez-vous ?

- Je suis désolée. Je ne vous ai pas écouté Damon. Il est parti avec elle. déclara-t-elle d'une voix encore étouffée.»

Elle ne le distingua pas vraiment, mais sentit le jeune homme balançer de toutes ses forces son pied contre un poteau en guise de réponse. Une fois avoir complètement reprit connaissance, le shérif ne trouva plus personne près d'elle, juste un poteau plié en deux.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé ; Kaelynn avait disparu après une négligeance de sa part. Sans perdre de temps, son cerveau s'activa, et il décida d'aller trouver la personne la plus au courant des intentions du loup-garou : Katherine.

* * *

Quand Kaelynn reprit connaissance, affolée, elle leva la tête d'une paillasse de branchages et retira une feuille de ses cheveux en bataille. Mais sa main fut arrêtée dans son geste par un cliquetis et elle remarqua alors où elle était, observant les lieux furtivement, prise de panique. Sa main droite était retenue par une chaîne, et les quatres murs de pierre ancienne et sombre recouverte de lierre ne lui était que trop familiers. Elle était dans la crypte où s'était trouvé sa tombe, l'endroit où elle avait séjourné le siècle dernier. D'ailleurs, elle tourna la tête et poussa un cri d'effroi, constatant que la tombe n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, légèrement éclairée par des torches plus âgées qu'elle et pourtant miraculeusement allumées.

* * *

Damon pataugeait dans sa recherche. De retour chez lui, il retrouva Stefan, qui, une fois la situation expliquée, s'empressa de se joindre à lui.

Ils débutèrent en retournant sur le lieu de la fête. Rien. Et aucune trace de Katherine. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à perdre espoir, et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, voilà que la sosie était à la pension.

* * *

La panique de Kaelynn retombait, et elle se concentra pour trouver un moyen concret pour se sortir de là. Elle se mit à tirer sur la chaîne, tentant de la briser, d'extirper sa main, de l'ouvrir, tout. Elle tira dessus à s'arracher le poignet. Elle se mit debout et écrasa son pied dessus. Elle poussa contre le mur avec ses pieds, la tête en bas. Elle cogna une pierre contre la ferraille, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas céder. La jeune fille soupira, fatiguée, et abandonna ; son poignet, rougi et meurtri, beaucoup trop douloureux. Mais voilà qu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la crypte, attirant son attention, requérant son silence, levant sa garde.

* * *

«Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? déclara sèchement Damon à l'encontre de la vampiresse.

- Pour ma défense, absolument rien, répondit Katherine, contente d'elle. Je suis simplement venue vous dire au revoir. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire ici.»

* * *

William parut à l'entrée du tombeau, observant Kaelynn avec un grand sourire. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il tenait en sa main une seconde chaîne et s'approcha de la jeune fille avec sa lenteur habituelle, celle des personnes qui ont trop vécu et déjà tout vu de la vie pour se précipiter. Il se saisit de sa main gauche et la passa délicatement dans la menotte alors qu'elle le fixait sans réagir. Elle déclara alors, comme une douloureuse révélation.

«Tout, absolument tout ce que tu m'as dit était mensonges. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, tu t'en remettras, plaisanta William, avec un sourire rieur qui ne le lâchait plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver ce Kyle. Il fallait qu'il ait les gênes des loups-garous, qu'il me ressemble assez pour que tu puisses tomber amoureuse de lui, mais pas trop pour ne pas que tu me reconnaisses. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais c'est une perle rare ; même son nom est accordé au tien.

- Est-ce qu'il existe encore ? Là-dessous, demanda-t-elle en fixant son visage.

- Kyle ? pouffa William. Enfin c'est...il s'arrêta net, changeant soudain totalement d'expression. Où, où suis-je ? bredouilla une voix bien différente.»

Voyant l'air appitoyé et fasciné de Kaelynn, il ne tint pas longtemps avant d'exploser de rire, cessant sa comédie et reprenant son attitude naturelle. Il plaça l'autre extrémité de la chaîne dans une petite encoignure entre les pierres, et passant sa main par-dessus comme pour jeter un sort, l'attache se fixa au mur d'elle-même, devenue incassable. Kaelynn tira dessus et confirma cette hypothèse. Le loup sortit alors une toute petite seringue de sa poche, la leva à sa hauteur, puis saisit le bras de Kaelynn. La brune se débattit mais ne put rien faire, et sentit l'aiguille pénétrer sous sa peau, y déversant son liquide empoisonné. William, soudain l'esprit ailleurs, caressa la joue de la jeune fille d'un doigt, lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, l'observant d'un regard indéchiffrable, un regard malsain. Elle se dégagea, agressive.

* * *

Stefan empêcha Damon de se jeter sur elle, ses crocs sortis, le regard mauvais, et le cadet demanda, calmement.

«Où est Kaelynn ?

- Avec son loup.

- A quel endroit ? insista-t-il toujours aussi posément.

- Vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous le dise, répliqua-t-elle.»

Là Damon ne tint plus et la saisit par le cou avec violence, lui écrasant la tête contre le mur.

«Où est Kaelynn ? répéta-t-il les dents serrées.

- Oh, très bien, bafouilla la vampire, presque étranglée. Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose : Elle n'est pas loin. Pour le moment.»

* * *

«Est-ce que tu vas me tuer tout de suite ou me laisser savourer encore un peu de temps dans cet endroit horrible ?

- Disons que...j'ai quelques projets pour toi, sourit-il, le regard pensif.

- C'était toi, le loup qui m'a mordu dans les bois, continua-t-elle d'un ton sans animosité, ne cherchant même pas à en savoir plus. Comme si elle avait perdu espoir.

- Alors ce coup-là, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Ce n'était pas prévu, c'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé cet antidote. Il ne fallait pas que tu meurs, pour mon propre intérêt.

- Il y avait quoi dans cet antidote ?

- Mon sang bien sûr, répondit William, s'étant approché et accroupi devant elle. Juste quelques gouttes diluées et tu étais comme neuve.

- Ma maison a brûlé à cause de toi.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai donné, alors j'estime avoir le droit de te la reprendre.

- Mais la morsure aurait-elle pu me tuer ?

- Non, pas vraiment en fait. Mais dérégler assez tes pouvoirs pour que tu fasses échouer tous mes plans.

- Tu peux te transformer n'importe quand ?

- C'est l'avantage d'être à la fois loup et aztèque. Tu es immortel, donc au bout d'un moment, la Lune ne te fais plus peur.

- Et le soleil ? As-tu peur du soleil ?

- Le soleil ? Je ne suis pas un vampire voyons, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Ah, parce que le soleil, c'est toi en quelques sortes ? Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi chérie.»

Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, et s'étant approché de la sortie, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Kaelynn dans le presque-noir des faibles torches.

* * *

«Où est-elle exactement ? insista le vampire, ne désserrant pas sa prise d'un pouce.

- Oh, serait-ce plus que de l'amitié que je sens là ? se moqua Katherine, ignorant la question.

- Tu peux la lâcher Damon, je crois qu'on en sait assez pour la retrouver, déclara alors simplement Stefan.»

Le vampire aîné hésita longuement, et, son visage se décrispant, se décida à finalement retirer son emprise. La vampiresse l'observa méfiante, se décalant tout doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, assez éloignée de lui, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Stefan et disparut. Damon, torturé, se tenait la tête entre les mains, le front collé au mur. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser, jamais, tout était de sa faute.

* * *

L'aconit atteignait tous ses nerfs, toutes ses cellules, une par une, et c'était comme si Kaelynn la sentait faire, incapable de lutter. Maintenant épuisée, totalement affaiblie par la drogue, pourtant injectée à trop petite dose pour lui faire perdre connaissance ; elle était affalée de côté, la tête collée au mur, prenant chaque respiration avec difficulté. C'est alors que, dans le silence complet, dans sa demi-léthargie, elle entendit un bruit, un mouvement, puissant et régulier. Comme de lents battements, lents mais toujours vivants, combattant contre les ténèbres, se rébellant seuls devant la mort alentour. Elle se redressa, effrayée sur le coup, et quand sa peur soudaine disparut, elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille : Plus rien. C'est alors qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un approcher, et l'espoir reprit forme, impatient.

* * *

Damon et Stefan retrouvèrent la voiture du shérif devant le bureau de celle-ci, et le frère aîné y déboula en trombe, s'adressant à l'agent de nuit sans perdre une seconde.

«Est-ce qu'il y a une Kaelynn Brown internée ici ? rugit-il, l'agressant presque.»

Le jeune policier, novice, affolé, vérifia dans les fichiers de son ordinateur puis hésita avant de dire non de la tête, craintif. Damon lui ordonna de re-vérifier, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, sans obtenir de résultats différents.

Le vampire l'observa un instant, le temps de saisir l'information, et sans crier gare fit voltiger les dossiers qui se trouvaient près de lui d'un geste nerveu. Stefan dut le sortir du bâtiment alors qu'un autre policier arrivait, attiré par le bruit.

* * *

Kaelynn n'avait pas rêvé ; Quelqu'un était là, approchait. Puis la porte de la crypte bougea, faisant monter en elle l'espoir de voir Damon pénétrer dans le tombeau. Mais à la place, ce fut la sosie qui s'y introduit.

«Katherine..., constata-t-elle, totalement désenchantée, et enchaîna : Pourquoi suis-je là ?

- Sûrement pour une bonne raison, répondit malicieusement la vampiresse.

- Ne fais pas comme-ci tu n'étais pas au courant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là toi ?

- Baby-sitting. William m'a rendu service il y a longtemps. Tu sais, en m'aidant à te tuer. Alors j'ai une dette envers lui.

- Mais tu as bien quelque chose à y gagner, non ? ...Je vois, tu ne me le diras pas. Alors dis-moi au moins ce que je fais là. Qu'est-ce que William me veut en réalité ?

- Ha, pauvre petite Kaelynn. William ne te veut rien en particulier.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là hein, parce qu'il ne me veut rien en particulier, railla la jeune fille.

- La vérité c'est que...elle s'approcha pour mieux lui révéler. Les autres membres du clan ne sont pas morts, tu le sais ça non ? Et il veut "te livrer" à eux en quelques sortes, de sorte d'être réintégré dans leur groupe.

- Mais, je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de créer les Esprits. Ca ne les réjouira pas que j'existe, ...si ?

- Ca dépend de ta chance. Si non, ils te tueront et William ne sera pas réintégré. Si oui, William sera à nouveau membre de ce clan débile et toi, tu vivras, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Ca veut dire que si William obtient ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas à craindre pour ma vie ?

- Tu parles d'une vie ? Si William est réintégré ma jolie, cela voudra dire que tu es un Esprit suffisamment utilisable contre les vampires, et tu ne seras employée _que_ pour ça.»

* * *

«Alors, en quoi consiste la suite de ton plan Super-Stefan ? persifla Damon, puisque tu dis savoir comment la retrouver.

- L'attirance Damon, son attirance, déclara son frère, songeur et concentré.»

* * *

«Alors tu es à la solde d'un loup ? Je croyais que ça n'était pas digne de toi, railla Kaelynn.

- C'est gens-là, c'est comme les Originaux, répondit la sosie, soudain sérieuse. Ils ont le même âge, la même force... Sachant qu'en plus une morsure de loup est mortelle à un vampire, il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier _William _en particulier.

- Et pourquoi en auraient-ils après toi ?

- On se réveille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis l'ancienne sosie qui aurait pu briser la malédiction il y a 500 ans ! Même si je suis vampire, et donc déjà morte, ils veulent m'achever pour ne plus rien risquer. Alors que si j'ai William dans la poche, il pourra les convaincre que je ne suis plus un danger et me défendra pour qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille.

- Saurais-tu pourquoi le sort qu'il avait jeté à la tombe s'est brisé de lui-même l'année dernière ?

- Réfléchis un peu, répondit Katherine. Le sort était programmé pour te laisser sortir le jour où on aurait besoin de toi, c'est-à-dire le jour où il y aurait trop de vampires, ainsi les aztèques trouveront une utilité en ton existence. Seulement l'année dernière, Damon a libéré les vampires du tombeau voisin et leur sur-nombre tout près de ta crypte a déréglé le sort.

- Hmhm... Et Damon dans tout ça ? songea soudain la prisonnière.

- Hm, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui, déclara la vampiresse, puis arrêta de faire les cents pas devant la tombe, observant la pierre, pensive. Je cherches à survivre, c'est tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et ce que je ferais toujours.

- Alors pourquoi courir ainsi après lui ?

- Parce que l'avoir dans la poche, c'est un allié de moins pour toi, reprit-elle. Et je ne voulais pas m'embarasser en le tuant, c'était tellement plus drôle de le voir en pleine confusion émotionelle.

- Hypocrite, lâcha la tueuse, et aussitôt se prit un coup de poing dans le nez, qui se mit à saigner.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'avise plus de m'insulter, rétorqua la vampiresse.

- Egoïste, bafouilla la jeune brune, et se reçut un nouveau coup, qui laissa cette fois échapper une trainée de sang sur son front.»

* * *

L'odeur de Kaelynn, toujours plus importante que les toutes autres, avaient attirés les frères dans la forêt. Seulement à partir de là, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Ils cherchèrent un bon moment, par ci par là, sans grand résultat.

* * *

Alors que Katherine reprenait ses cents pas, nerveuse, préoccupée, Kaelynn, opressée par sa précense, se mit à penser à Damon. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'il la cherchait ? Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas bon espoir qu'il réussisse à la retrouver. Jamais elle ne lui avait montré l'endroit. Son regard croisa alors innocemment sa main, et une idée lui vint. Si elle voulait qu'on la retrouve, il faillait qu'elle en donne les moyens. Elle retira donc sa bague et l'attirance qu'elle infligeait aux vampires quand elle n'était pas cachée derrière le bijou se libéra, se réveilla, éveillant les sens de Katherine par la même occasion. La vampiresse se stoppa net, tourna automatiquement la tête vers elle, l'air sévère. Sans attendre elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui remit la bague de force. «Ne t'avise plus de la l'enlever». Kaelynn acquiesça doucement, mais n'attendit pas une minute avant de recommencer, plus discrètement cette fois. La vampiresse fut de nouveau alertée par l'attraction, et lui broya la main sous la sienne en remettant l'anneau, arrachant un cri à la brune, dont la main ne valait pas mieux que le poignet à présent.

* * *

Mais les brèves secondes d'attraction qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer avait placé les deux frères sur une piste un court instant, se rapprochant un peu plus du but, les laissant tout aussi vite de nouveau perdus.

* * *

«Damon m'a raconté que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu fricotais avec un loup. Tu as l'air de les affectionner tout particulièrement même si apparemment, ce n'est pas digne de toi.

- Mais il y a des fois où on ne peut pas faire autrement, rétorqua la vampiresse, toujours aussi nerveuse. Et pas digne de toi non plus ...Ah, ce n'est pas digne d'une Petrova !

- Excuse-moi ? Une Petrova ? Est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec le "Ce n'est pas digne de nous" ? répondit Kaelynn, interloquée, choquée, pas encore vraiment sûre de l'information.

- Oh...si tu veux tout savoir, commença Katherine après un long soupir, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Damon t'approche de trop ; il ne résiste jamais à une Petrova.

- Mais quoi ? paniqua Kaelynn. Moi ? Le même sang que toi ? Comment ? Tu dois te tromper ! Jamais ! C'est impossible ! Plutôt mourir !

- Actuellement, tu es morte et tu es une Petrova, alors le "plutôt mourir" ne tient pas la route, déclara la sosie sans la moindre expression dans la voix.

- ...Kaelynn ne savait pas quoi répondre, et soudain, une idée s'immisca dans son esprit, et elle demanda, troublée : Est-ce que ça aurait quelconque rapport avec le fait que tu m'aies tué il y a 132 ans ?»

Kaelynn n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse qu'elles furent coupées, dérangées par la porte de pierre qui bougeait à nouveau. William s'introduit dans la crypte, et haussa les sourcils d'étonnement à la vue des blessures de Kaelynn.

«Je t'ai dit de la garder enfermée, pas de la torturer, dit le loup à la vampiresse, pourtant sans avoir l'air de le lui reprocher réellement.

- Et ma distraction personelle ? C'est trop petit ici, changea-t-elle soudain de ton, tout à coup plus détendue, reprenant automatiquement ses airs de félin.

- Ta distraction attendra, mais elle viendra ne t'inquiètes pas, promit William, et alors qu'elle s'était lentement approchée de lui, il la saisit soudain par la taille, collant leurs corps, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.»

Kaelynn détourna le visage, dégoutée, pourtant pas blessée, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

«Si c'est une tentative pour me rendre jalouse, c'est complètement loupé.

- Oh mais c'est comme ça depuis le début, depuis le _tout _début, répondit William, totalement décontracté, sans lâcher la vampiresse. Et ça me rappelle un récent comportement identique, d'une jeune fille assise ici là, avec son cher ami Nicolas, juste pour me mettre en rogne. Seulement je sais garder mon sang froid...

- Ca fait du bien de te voir en vrai, déclara alors Katherine, collée à son loup. J'en avais assez des conversations par téléphone. Hm, je dois dire que tu étais plus sexy en loup-garou anglais.

- Henry ? Tu rigoles ? s'exclama le brun, alors qu'ils se remémoraient des souvenirs.»

Kaelynn, demeurée bouche bée jusque-là, assimila les informations, les avala tant bien que mal, et déclara, dans une expression de dédain, dégoutée.

«Vous me répugnez. Espèces de tricheurs, d'imposteurs, de sales menteurs, de...

- Tu as apporté l'aconit ? demanda Katherine alors que la jeune fille continuait de les qualifier de tous les noms qu'elle trouvait. William acquiesça, et lui tendit une petite bouteille. La vampiresse s'en saisit, tout sourire, l'ouvrit et coupa court aux paroles de Kaelynn en lui déversant le liquide à la figure.»

S'en suivit un hurlement de la jeune tueuse comme elle avait rarement crié comme ça, les mains tentant de protéger son visage du liquide brûlant, qui en somme lui avait offert une balafre cuisante sur la joue droite.

Quand elle se calma, elle leva la tête, respirant bruyamment, le regard plein de haine fixant Katherine. «Oh ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu l'avais bien...» La vampiresse fut tout à coup coupée dans ses paroles par une violente gifle qui l'expédia au sol. William venait de voir la blessure encore fraîche qu'elle venait d'infliger à la jeune fille, et la prenant par les cheveux, s'exclama, les dents serrées, d'une voix horriblement sérieuse. «Je t'ai dis de ne pas l'amocher : Elle doit être en forme quand elle sera devant le reste du clan, sinon jamais ils ne la valideront.»

Katherine aquiesça incessamment, craintive. C'était la première fois que Kaelynn la voyait ainsi, et elle en était étonnement peinée. Elle retomba au sol quand William la relâcha, et y resta quelques instants, attendant que le loup parte. C'est ce qu'il fit juste après, mais l'informa avant de sortir qu'il avait amené le renfort dont elle avait besoin : Deux loups-garous étaient postées devant le tombeau et deux vampires entrèrent dans la crypte, accompagnés d'une expression effrayante au visage.

* * *

Avec difficulté, Damon et Stefan, alertés par la légère attirance qui subsistait chez Kaelynn même avec la bague au doigt, et par l'odeur du léger sang de la jeune fille, se rapprochaient petit à petit de la crypte, doucement mais sûrement, et l'aîné reprenait espoir, son humeur évoluant à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

* * *

«C'était toi qui lui avait volé la pierre de lune en Angleterre ? demanda Kaelynn d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas brusquer la vampiresse.

- Exact, répondit simplement et faiblement celle-ci, la main toujours sur la joue, ne souhaitant pas ajouter de détails.

- Quand compte-il m'emmener voir ces aztèques ?

- D'ici l'aube.

- Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?

- Toujours.

- Et est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi faible devant lui ? continua le tueuse sans avoir l'intention de vexer la sosie, mais ce fut le cas.»

Katherine ouvrit de grands yeux, et jeta son regard furieux vers les deux gardes, qui aussitôt obéïrent à l'ordre muet, et s'approchèrent redoutablement de la jeune captive. Cette dernière, prise de panique à la vue des deux grands et puissants vampires, ne trouva comme seule échappatoire qu'à envoyer sa jambe rencontrer le premier relief pointu qui dépassait du sol de la crypte, et le sang coula rapidement sur son mollet. Stefan et Damon s'en furent alertés aussitôt, et se pressèrent vers la crypte alors que l'aube rose envahissait le ciel, l'éclairant peu à peu. Les deux gardes, distraits, attirés, hypnotisés, n'attendirent pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur la jambe ensanglantée de la jeune fille, la mordant à pleines dents, la vidant de son sang, la dévorant aussi vulgairement qu'une cuisse de poulet. Kaelynn grimaça de douleur, et la vampiresse leva les yeux au ciel à leur incompétence. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils écroulés dans un bruit sourd que les évênements continuèrent à s'enchaîner. On entendit des signes de combat à l'extérieur ; quelqu'un se battait contre les loups, et gagnait. Mais alors que Kaelynn pensait voir apparaître Damon, la sosie se précipita sur elle, pressée par la panique, et allait se saisir de la prisonnière quand celle-ci, se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, crispa les yeux et s'écria «Stop !».

N'ayant sentit aucun contact avec la vampiresse, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, et constata que le sort jeté au nouveau collier de Katherine, qui était à présent entouré d'un halo aussi brillant que le diamant du pendentif, fonctionnait à merveille. Le corps de la sosie était incapable de tout mouvement, et bien qu'elle s'efforçait de bouger ses mains, ses jambes, sa tête ; elle était bloquée, emprisonnée dans une prison invisible.

Kaelynn sourit, fière d'elle, mais fut interrompue par la personne qui s'était introduite dans la crypte, et qui lui saisissait à présent la main. Elle tourna la tête et constata avec désillusion que ce n'était pas Damon. Nicolas prit dans sa main la menotte qui encerclait le poignet de la tueuse et la brisa d'une simple pression. Il fit de même avec l'autre et releva la jeune fille, qui eut rapidement le vertige de s'être levé aussi vite.

Etant demeurée quelques secondes immobiles pour que son tourni cesse, Nicolas remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en forme et décida de la porter pour partir plus vite. Ils passèrent la porte et s'enfuirent prestement alors que Katherine, demeurée immobile, n'aurait pas plus bougé si elle n'était pas emprisonnée par un sort. En effet, elle fut pétrifiée d'horreur en voyant Nicolas, et avait murmuré un mot inaudible que Kaelynn ne comprit pas tout de suite.

* * *

Damon et Stefan arrivèrent à l'entrée de la crypte à peine une minute plus tard. Constatant l'état de Katherine, les chaines brisées, l'absence de Kaelynn, Stefan décida de rester pour en apprendre plus de la vampiresse, paniquée, et Damon repartit à la recherche de la brune.

* * *

«Klaus...»

Kaelynn venait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait lu sur les lèvres de Katherine, juste avant de partir avec Nicolas. «Klaus» répéta-t-elle, et soudain prise de panique, elle se débattit, se dégagea de l'emprise de Nicolas, et tomba par terre. Celui-ci se retourna et l'observa un instant, l'air d'attendre la suite.

«Pas toi ! s'écria la jeune fille en se relevant. Mais pourquoi chaque personne que je rencontres...

- Honnêtement, je pensais qu'on s'en apercevrait plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement que tu sois Klaus ? s'intéressa la tueuse, déroutée mais sur ses gardes.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se remit à saigner de l'oreille.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à présent, et William retournait tranquillement au tombeau. Mais arrivé, il fut alerté par les deux loups-garous à terre et s'empressa d'entrer. Katherine était toujours ensorcelée, et Stefan l'interrogeait, mais elle ne disait mot. Le vampire tourna la tête, et vit l'expression de William évoluer de l'étonnement à la rage. Il ne s'attarda pas, et avant que Katherine ne l'informe de qui était avec Kaelynn, il était déjà parti à sa recherche.

* * *

Kaelynn n'en revenait pas de saigner à nouveau ; c'était impossible que ce soit la faute de l'aconit encore une fois.

«Oh, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Hm, depuis quand fréquentes-tu des vampires ? s'intéressa Klaus.

- On ne pourrait pas plutôt parler de ce qui se passe là et pourquoi ça m'arrive au lieu de s'attarder sur des questions sans importance ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais ça a toute son importance, répondit le vampire. Depuis quand fréquentes-tu des vampires ?

- Depuis..., réfléchit-elle alors que son oreille la faisait souffrir. Depuis que j'ai douze ans.

- Je rectifie ma question : Depuis quand fréquentes-tu des vampires que tu n'as pas encore tué ?

- En te comptant toi ?

- Non ; les Originaux sont un cas à part.

- Eh bien, ça fait quelques mois.

- Tu es plutôt mal, déclara-t-il alors.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Eh bien, tu ne vis que pour tuer les vampires. Si tu n'accomplis pas ce pourquoi tu vis, tu risques de ne plus vivre. Ca commence par des saignements de l'oreille, du nez. Tu as des vertiges, puis des absences, des trous noirs, et si tu persistes, tu finis par te déssecher tel un vampire qui ne se nourrit pas.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on arrête ça ?

- C'est simple, il faut que tu tues le ou les vampires que tu fréquentes de trop, termina Klaus.»

Kaelynn demeura silencieuse un instant ; il lui disait clairement qu'elle aurait à tuer Caroline, Stefan, Damon. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait sûrement une autre explication, un point noir apparut devant ses yeux. Il grandit et grandit jusqu'à lui boucher complètement la vue, et elle se sentit à nouveau tomber, ne distinguant plus que des traces fluorescentes sur un fond d'un noir profond.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le vampire n'était plus là. Elle l'avait vaguement entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le moment, et était parti. Elle se releva, secoua la tête. Maintenant que le soleil était levé, elle pouvait voir autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant deux secondes plus tard, Damon apparut près d'elle.

«Kaelynn ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant par les bras, en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, en lui baisant le front.

- Damon, faut pas rester là. Klaus, William, moi, murmura-t-elle faiblement, et le vampire ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle disait.»

Il lui leva le menton de sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, mais elle paraissait totalement ailleurs. Damon s'inquiétait, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, la secouait, essayait de la réveiller, et ne vit pas le coup venir. On le frappa à la tête, et il tomba inconscient. William attrapa alors Kaelynn qui en comprenait encore moins, et la prit sur son épaule.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était plus grand chose, et le loup était toujours plus fort qu'elle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kyle !

- Je ne suis pas ce Kyle bon sang ! s'énerva William, puis s'expliqua : Il n'y a pas que les vampires qui craignent l'Esprit du soleil, c'est une entité très puissante, je pense que tu l'as compris. Je n'ai pas agi tout de suite, j'ai d'abord attendu de savoir si tu pouvais m'être nuisible, mais apparemment j'ai assez mal fait mon travail pour que non. Le coup de la pierre de lune, minable.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as aimé ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Pff...pas plus que les autres. Si tu savais combien de vies j'ai eu, combien de femmes j'ai eu. Et puis, à l'époque, ce n'était que des mariages arrangés.

- Non, je refuse de croire ça. Je n'ai pas accepté de t'épouser parce que mon père pensait que c'était le mieux pour la famille mais parce que je t'aimais, à l'époque.

- Ca fait au moins un des deux. Mais en réalité, et on te l'avait caché, c'était à cause de vos problèmes d'argent.

- Il y en eu d'autres, mais je suis la seule que tu as poursuivi 132 ans, répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'ils revenaient au tombeau.»

William entra, immobilisa Stefan d'un sort qu'il eut simplement à penser, et continua :

«Non, seulement trois ans. Et enfermée 129 ans, mais on va pouvoir le continuer ce compte-là. Bonne nouvelle non ? dit-il en ouvrant la tombe.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti une nouvelle fois ? Tu aurais pu directement montrer tes vraies intentions.

- Le meilleur moyen de m'assurer que tu ne me fasses pas de mal quand je ferais ça, termina-t-il et la plaça à l'intérieur, en attrapant ses mains alors qu'elle se cessait de s'agiter, les rentra et referma rapidement.»

Kaelynn tapait contre la tombe, criait, paniquait, alors que le loup montait sur une pierre. Il ouvrit une petite ouverture entre le plafond et le mur : Le soleil y entra et atterit directement sur la tombe. Quelques secondes plus tard, on n'entendit plus aucun bruit de la jeune fille. Kaelynn, affolée dans le noir total, entendit à nouveau le battement étrange, beaucoup plus rapide cette fois, aussi paniqué qu'elle. Puis elle sentit la tombe bouger, et ne put plus rien faire.

Quand Stefan put enfin se déplacer, il se précipita sur la tombe, poussa le couvercle de pierre de toutes ses forces et observa à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda William et demanda, apeuré, où était passé Kaelynn. Le loup le fixa avec un grand sourire, amusé, content d'avoir réussi son coup, et déclara :

«Kaelynn est au Mexique.»


	26. Chapitre 26  Liberté funeste

**Amis lecteurs ! Nouveau chapitre, assez différent des précédents, en même temps, on n'est plus à Mystic Falls. C'est la rentrée et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement, mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 26 : Funeste Liberté 

Kaelynn ne voyait rien. La lumière qu'elle émettait n'était plus assez puissante pour l'éclairer, injections d'aconit pour cause. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Mais au lieu de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres, elle repensa au battement qu'elle avait entendu, celui qui continuait à se battre malgré le noir complet, celui qui lui redonnait de la volonté. Alors avec cette volonté nouvelle, elle plaça ses deux mains au-dessus d'elle, prit une grande inspiration, et poussa de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Le couvercle de la tombe se souleva, et la lumière qui envahit la petite prison de Kaelynn rétracta automatiquement ses iris. Une fois ses yeux accomodés à l'éclairage ambiant, elle sortit la tête de la tombe. Elle était dans une énorme salle dont le plafond était constitué d'une immense verrière en forme de pyramide, laissant apparaître le ciel bleu et le soleil étincellant. Elle se leva et sortit de la tombe, puis commença à inspecter les lieux, à la fois intriguée et inquiète. Au sol étaient dessinés toutes sortes de motifs jaunes, oranges, tels des flammes. Elle resta fascinée tant par l'un que par l'autre. La pièce était d'une couleur orangé clair, ce qui donnait une ambiance d'une teinte sépia. Sa tombe était placée contre le mur du fond et elle sursauta en remarquant trois hommes assis à une longue table de l'autre coté de la salle.

Celui du milieu semblait être le chef, car même si il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, l'expérience qui se lisait dans son regard inspirait le respect. Celui de droite était soigneusement coiffé et habillé, correctement assis ; il avait tout de la personne rigoureuse et stricte. Quant au dernier, il était plus petit de taille, les cheveux mi-longs en bataille, la barbe d'une semaine au moins, des lunettes rondes aux yeux. Il avait l'air d'être un savant, pensa Kaelynn.

«Bonjour, dit posément l'homme du milieu.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, hésitante et toujours pas sortie de son étonnement.

- Je m'appelle Mocte, continua-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Kaelynn. Euh...J'ai été amenée ici par William, enfin...Maxtatlon.»

Le dernier mot eut un retentissement d'effroi et de surprise chez les trois aztèques.

«Il nous avait prévenu pourtant, déclara l'homme soigné, qu'il enverrait quelqu'un. Mais vous n'êtes pas Katerina ou un sosie je suppose.

- En fait, je crois...je suis...l'Esprit du Soleil.

- Alors il en a vraiment créé un ! s'écria-t-il, offusqué, en tapant de la main sur la table.

- Mais oui, dit alors l'homme derrière ses lunettes, celui qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là. Tu ne vois donc pas ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt quelque chose au-dessus de Kaelynn.»

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit une énorme loupe, telle celle d'un observatoire, inclinée parallèle à une paroi de la verrière, dont une des fenêtres était ouverte, laissant un rayon de soleil pénétrer et traverser la lentille pour enfin éclairer Kaelynn.

«Ca ne veut rien dire ; ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est ici qu'elle ne fonctionne sûrement plus, reprit l'autre, puis s'adressa à la brune. Peux-tu nous prouver ce que tu prétends être ?

- Et bien en fait, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, car l'aconit l'empêchait encore de se transformer.

- Il y a un moyen de savoir si la lentille fonctionne ou pas, déclara alors Mocte. Thalia ! Va donc te placer sous la lumière là-bas, dit-il à la servante qui leur servait le petit-déjeuner.»

La jeune femme obéit et Kaelynn lui laissa sa place sous la douche de soleil, sans comprendre. Elle comprit pourtant quand aussitôt, la servante se mit à hurler, sa peau brûlant sous les rayons impitoyables. Kaelynn ne put dire un mot, horrifiée, et bientôt il ne resta plus que des cendres à l'endroit où Thalia était peu auparavant.

«La lentille fonctionne parfaitement, constata Mocte. Les humains y succombent, elle y a résisté sans gêne, c'est donc bien l'Esprit du Soleil.

- Alors j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique toutes ces blessures qui ne devraient pas...avait répliqué l'homme bien coiffé.

- Assez Tlaca ! rétorqua Mocte. On apprendra tout ce qu'on a à savoir quand le temps sera venu. Il ne faudrait pas brusquer...»

Kaelynn n'entendit pas la suite de ses paroles. La salle tournoyait, ses pieds ne la retenait plus, sa vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le noir complet et perde à nouveau connaissance.

«Et vous appelez _ça_ "l'Esprit du Soleil" ? railla Tlaca.»

* * *

Quand Kaelynn rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une petite chambre, allongée sur un lit. Le troisième aztèque l'examinait, lui ouvrant les paupières, lui touchant le front, lui donnant de petites claques.

«Allô, vous êtes là ? dit-il en remarquant qu'elle s'éveillait. Ca va aller, mais je crois que vous avez le syndrôme du traitre.

- Le syndrôme du traitre ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Oui, vous fréquentez trop de vampires et n'en tuez pas assez pour compenser. Mais j'ai la solution à votre problème : Je vais demander à Tlaca de vous organisez des séances de remise en forme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la brune.

- Des sortes d'entraînement où vous tuerez des vampires ; ça vous fera du bien. Oh rien de bien compliqué, mais Tlaca est le meilleur pour organiser ces choses-là. Au fait moi c'est Tizoc.

- Merci Tizoc.»

Il se leva pour sortir et ajouta :

«Oh, Mocte veut vous voir dîner avec nous ce soir. Des vêtements plus appropriés sont déjà prêts.»

Il sortit et Kaelynn observa la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Sur un mur entier était installé une bibliothèque pleine de livres aussi anciens les uns que les autres. Sur un petit bureau se trouvaient un globe doré et toutes sortes d'objets en or. Elle se retourna et vit alors un miroir, sur lequel une robe était accrochée. La jeune fille la prit et l'observa mieux. C'était une robe longue, au fond blanc recouvert de motifs orangés similaires à ceux sur le sol de la grande salle. Elle croisa alors son reflet dans le miroir et comprit ce que l'aztèque avait voulu dire par "des vêtements plus appropriés". Sa robe était encore plus en lambeaux qu'après l'avoir sorti de l'incendie. Kaelynn était aussi sale qu'elle : On voyait à peine sa peau sous la pellicule noire de crasse qui la recouvrait, le sang sur son visage avait séché, et la balafre encore ouverte sur sa joue l'effrayait elle-même. Heureusement, la petite porte entre le lit et le miroir introduisait une salle de bain, où elle se lava, trouva des pansements, du coton, de l'alcool et même une fiole de verveine. Elle but cette dernière et sentit la force renaître au fond d'elle. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement ; elle s'était attendue à bien pire concernant ces aztèques.

* * *

Elle attendit le soir en étudiant les livres, en se reposant sur le lit, en essayant de réparer sa robe abîmée, abandonnant finalement cette tâche impossible. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, un garde vint la prévenir et elle le suivit jusqu'à la grande salle. On la fit s'asseoir et on servit le repas. Alors que les autres avaient de la nourriture, la seule chose qui était posée devant elle était une minuscule fiole de verveine.

«Max nous a contacté. Il souhaite être réintégré si tu es un esprit assez compétent.

- Il vit en plein rêve celui-là ! s'exclama Tlaca dans un rire moqueur.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit plus posément Mocte.

- Vous n'allez donc pas le réintégrer ? demanda Kaelynn, s'inquiétant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me tuer ? Oh, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, vous savez bien que les seuls d'entre vous que je peux tuer sont ceux qui m'ont créés.

- Nous le savons parfaitement, c'est pourquoi nous ne craignons pas les conséquences de notre décision, sourit Tlaca, et Kaelynn avala cette information avec difficulté.

- En fait nous comptons faire mieux, dit le chef. Tlaca va te faire suivre un entraînement toute cette semaine pour déterminer tes compétences.

- Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je suis plutôt...nulle comme esprit, hésita Kaelynn, sentant déjà qu'elle allait regretter ces paroles. Maxtatlon a très mal fait la transformation, et vous savez ce que c'est quand c'est baclé : Plein de choses imprévues se passent ou ne se passent pas. Je crains l'aconit, les vampires réussissent à m'hypnôtiser, et bien que ça les fassent souffrir, ça me fait souffrir aussi. Mes yeux deviennent bleus au lieu de dorés...

- Si tu n'es pas un esprit compétent, le problème est réglé, déclara Tlaca. Tuons-là !

- Laissons-lui le temps de prouver ses capacités, le coupa Tizoc.

- Pourquoi perdre notre temps si même elle...

- Tizoc a raison, le coupa cette fois Mocte. Nous lui laisserons une semaine.»

Le dîner se termina et on raccompagna Kaelynn à sa chambre. Elle dormit inquiète, redoutant Tlaca et ce que ses "entraînements" lui réservaient.

* * *

Ils débutèrent dès le lendemain, alors qu'on la réveillait à l'aube, lui donnait un pull et un pantalon en coton, et la conduisait à un sous-sol. Là elle ne trouva que Tlaca. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il avait modéré la difficulté pour la premiere séance, néanmoins, le labyrinthe dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à entrer regorgeait de vampires.

«Tu n'as droit à aucune arme. Ce ne sera fini qu'une fois qu'ils seront tous morts. Et au fait, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.»

Il ressera ses doigts en fixant sa bague et brisa l'anneau à distance, qui tomba en deux morceaux. Sans sa bague, tous les vampires se jeteraient sur elle, elle le savait, et une vague de panique qu'elle dissimula sous un visage concentré la traversa. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le labyrinthe, elle fut surprise par un vampire qui réussit à la mordre au cou, mais elle le rejeta de toutes ses forces au sol, laissant le sang ingéré l'empoisonner. Et alors qu'un second arrivait sur elle, ses yeux reprirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps leur couleur bleue et ses ongles de bois sortirent. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, ne reçut que peu de coups et de morsures. Arrivée à la moitié du parcours, elle leva les yeux et remarqua que les deux autres aztèques, dans une sorte de tribune en hauteur, derrière une vitre, observaient son évolution dans le labyrinthe.

Alors qu'elle s'était déconcentrée juste quelques secondes pour les regarder, un vampire lui sauta dessus, implantant profondément ses crocs pointus dans sa carotide, perçant sa peau et laissant le sang en sortir. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba, le vampire mourut encore accroché à sa jugulaire et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était une nouvelle fois sur son lit et Tizoc était là, assis sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

«C'est mauvais, très mauvais, déclara-t-il songeur. Il va falloir faire mieux si tu veux rester en vie. Si Tlaca donne un jugement négatif, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

- Il a l'air aussi mauvais que William, songea Kaelynn, qu'il effrayait d'une peur qu'elle ne pouvait définir.

- A l'époque, ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux. Ils sont pareils, mais Tlaca est plus stricte.

- Mais vous aviez dit que ces entraînements seraient simples et serviraient simplement à me soigner.

- Entre ce que je dis et ce que Tlaca fait, il y a un fossé. J'en suis désolé.

- ...D'où viennent vos noms ? s'intéressa-t-elle alors.

- Tlacaelel est le frère et le conseillé de Moctezuma, qui fut empereur deux générations avant moi. Il a sauvé la population de la famine, agrandi les territoires et c'est lui qui a propulsé notre peuple au rang de puissance aztèque. Quant à moi, j'ai été un souverain aztèque, mais je fus discrédité après avoir perdu une guerre importante.

- Oh, désolé. Mais n'êtes-vous pas censé être cinq en tout ? Il manque quelqu'un non ?

- Axayacatl, mon petit frère et cousin de Moctezuma, agacé par les loups, a commis la bêtise de créer un esprit de la Lune, et de bien le faire en plus. Il était puissant et il l'a tué.

- Et vous êtes tous de la même famille ? s'interrogea la jeune fille.

- Tous sauf Maxtatlon, qui dirigeait une autre contrée. Nous l'avons malgré tout accepté et ça nous a joué un mauvais tour.

- Vous vivez tout le temps ici ? Vous ne quittez jamais cet endroit ?

- De temps en temps, quand c'est nécessaire, mais nous sommes plus puissants quand nous sommes réunis.»

* * *

Kaelynn trouva une nouvelle fiole de veine de vénus dans la salle de bain et la but, récupérant un peu d'énergie.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle séance commença à l'aube également, et Kaelynn ne se débrouilla pas vraiment mieux. Cette fois, elle se rendit plus loin dans le labyrinthe et tua plus de vampires, mais se prit plus de morsures et de coups.

On ne l'autorisait à sortir de sa chambre que pour se rendre au dîner, et à chaque fois elle observait et retenait les lieux, les couloirs, les portes, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les autres repas ne lui étaient pas servis, les aztèques répétant qu'elle n'avait besoin que de verveine pour survivre. Ce soir-là au dîner, Tlaca fit une remarque désobligeante à propos des capacités de Kaelynn, et ajouta qu'il allait corser les prochains entraînements. La tueuse redoutait de retourner dans le labyrinthe, et réagit impulsivement. Elle se saisit de sa fourchette et la planta dans la main du jeune homme, qui poussa un cri de surprise et de rage.

Elle se leva sans attendre et se mit à courir, emprunta un couloir, puis un autre, sembla s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment au lieu d'en sortir. Tout était moderne, même les torches, et elle remarqua des caméras de surveillance dans les coins des murs. D'ailleurs, les trois aztèques ne cherchèrent pas à la poursuivre, ils observèrent simplement sa progression à travers les caméras, puis Mocte appuya calmement sur un bouton alors que Tlaca plongeait sa main ensanglantée dans une serviette. Là, une grille tomba juste devant la brune, qui tenta de rebrousser chemin et fut bloquée par une seconde grille. Un garde se précipita vers elle et elle recula jusqu'à buter contre la barrière. Un autre garde arriva alors derrière elle et lui injecta une seringue dans le bras, l'horrible sensation brûlante de l'aconit lui parcourant soudain la peau. Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une cellule.

* * *

«Au Mexique ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Damon, calme-toi, lui conseilla son frère. Je pense que les aztèques dont il parlait sont là-bas.

- Alors il faut y aller !

- Multiplie la force de William par le nombre d'aztèques que l'on y trouvera et tu cours au suicide.

- Et alors ?

- Damon, ne dis pas ça, dit alors Elena. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il faut d'abord savoir dans quoi s'embarquer avant de se précipiter vers le danger.»

Le vampire, qui avait redoublé d'angoisse et de rage, et qui n'était apparemment satisfait ni des paroles d'Elena, ni de celles de Stefan, quitta la pièce. Le couple se regarda, inquiet, tracassé, préoccupé. Caroline et Bonnie déboulèrent alors dans le salon, et la blonde s'exclama :

«Je ne comprends rien, je veux qu'on m'explique !»

Pendant qu'on leur expliquait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés après leur départ la veille, Damon, réfugié dans la cuisine, ne put se retenir de gémir de désespoir. Son pessimisme lui murmurait à l'oreille que Kaelynn était déjà morte, ou que ça ne tarderait pas. Il se calma, ravala une larme qui avait commencé à pointer au coin de l'oeil, se racla la gorge, prit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil.

«Alaric, j'ai besoin de toi. Retrouve-moi au Grill dans un quart d'heure.»

* * *

Au Mystic Grill, le professeur d'histoire attendait le vampire et se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Quand Damon arriva et lui expliqua, Alaric resta silencieux un moment, le temps de digérer les informations, puis proposa de rendre visite à William.

Ils s'y rendirent et croisèrent le loup alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Alaric empêcha Damon de se jeter sur lui et lui demanda de se maîtriser.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kaelynn ? Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? demanda calmement le professeur.

- Hm, tout ça ne tient qu'à elle. Si elle est de retour dans une semaine, c'est que tout a marché comme prévu, si non...

- Si non, je serais la dernière personne que tu verras avant la faucheuse, menaça Damon. William le fixa quelques secondes, lui infligeant un mal de tête horrible à la manière de Bonnie avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

- Les aztèques ont-ils l'intention de la tuer ? demanda Alaric.

- Tout dépend de ses capacités à accomplir son but. Plus elle est douée, plus elle vivra. Alors, ...vous qui la connaissez, vos pronostics ?»

William rentra chez lui l'air léger et Damon, comme réponse à sa question, murmura, désappointé : «Elle est fichue.»

«Si tu perds espoir, c'est là qu'elle est morte, répondit son ami.

- Et quoi ? Tu as une solution miracle ?

- Le Mexique, ce n'est pas très loin, déclara-t-il alors qu'un sourire rassurant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.»

* * *

Quand Kaelynn se réveilla, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une cellule. La pierre qui la constituait était authentique cette fois, elle devait avoir plusieurs siècles, si ce n'était autant que le clan aztèque. Des dessins, gravés très certainement par les anciens résidents de cet endroit, représentaient tous des croissants de lune. Les mains de la jeune fille étaient retenues par des chaînes aussi incassables que celles de William. Peu de temps après, Tlaca entra, encore furieux. Il attrapa Kealynn par le cou et approcha son visage de sorte qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. «Recommence ça encore une fois et je te jure que je t'arracherai les tripes avec cette fourchette. En ce qui concerne ta tentative d'évasion, ne t'avise pas de récidiver, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.»

Comme Tizoc était arrivé, Tlaca lâcha brutalement la tueuse, lui cognant la tête contre le mur, reprit de sa contenance et fit mine de la réprimander sans animosité. «J'espère que tu es contente de toi, tu es passée du statut d'invitée à prisonnière !» ajouta-t-il en sortant.

* * *

L'entraînement du lendemain fut pire que les deux autres réunis. Il y avait deux fois plus de vampires, et elle en sortit amochée de la tête aux pieds, découvrant une nouvelle couche d'affaiblissement sous le fond qu'elle avait cru toucher. Mais elle avait enfin compris comment était organisé le labyrinthe : A environ la moitié de la pièce, des portes sur les deux côtés donnaient sur deux longs couloirs, chacun menant à la sortie, et c'était par là qu'ils faisaient entrer tous les vampires attirés par la tueuse sans sa bague, attendant qu'elle vienne dans le labyrinthe.

Les deux gardes qui veillaient sur la cellule, qui étaient en réalité un vampire et un loup-garou, la portèrent jusqu'à son cachot, la lachèrent sans aucune délicatesse, la laissant heurter le sol sévèrement, lui attachèrent les mains et ressortirent. Tizoc vint lui rendre visite peu après ; ayant été médecin, il était chargé de vérifier son état de santé chaque jour. «Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?» songea Kaelynn à voix haute, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était fait de verre, et laissait voir le ciel. Le bleu si propre et si paisible l'attirait, la réconfortait, lui rappelait la prospérité et le bien-être qu'elle ressentait en précense de ses amis. Mais où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps à arriver ?

«Honnêtement, le coup de la fourchette l'a bien mis en rogne, mais je pense qu'il est jaloux, répondit Tizoc. Dès que l'attention est détournée de lui, il ne peut le supporter. Et puis c'est sa manière de se venger de la trahison de Max.

- Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- J'ai bien essayé mais je suis le membre le moins influent du groupe, et Mocte se laisse trop facilement persuader par Tlaca à mon goût, il lui laisse trop de libertés. Tiens, voici deux fioles de verveine. Un dernier conseil : Ne le laisse jamais voir tes faiblesses, sinon tu es morte. Lui dire que tu es nulle comme esprit, très, très mauvaise idée.»

Kaelynn avait bu le contenu des deux fioles et avait récupéré un peu d'énergie, même si elle était encore loin d'être en forme. Mais poussée par le désir de liberté et effrayée par la séance du lendemain, elle récidiva et tenta de fuir alors qu'on la raccompagnait à sa cellule après le dîner. Empruntant cette fois le couloir de droite, elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'on apercevait la sortie. Courant de toutes ses forces vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres malgré ses blessures qui se ravivaient à chaque mouvement, le goût de la liberté déjà à la bouche, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un pieu de bois qui pénétra dans son ventre, et Tlaca, après l'avoir retiré, la laissa s'écraser sur le sol. «Tu étais prévenue.» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'elle essayait de le frapper de ses mains enchaînées.

* * *

Cette fois, en punition, on changea l'emplacement de ses chaînes, accrochées cette fois de chaque côté du plafond de verre, la laissant pendre dans la pièce, lui tirant horriblement sur les bras.

«Et moi qui pensait qu'elle était moins redoutable que l'ancien esprit, je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'ait attaché comme ça l'autre, entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle comprit que les gardes discutaient.

- Il y avait un autre esprit ? demanda le second garde.

- Ah, les loups ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour connaître la vie, ironisa celui qui était visiblement le vampire. Le dernier esprit à être passé par là leur a fait vivre une misère, mais s'est enfuit au bout de seulement deux jours.

- Par le plafond ? s'intéressa l'autre.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont remplacé.

- Celui-là est absolument incassable, continua le vampire, puis se passa la main sur le ventre et s'exclama : Rah, mais c'est dingue comme cette odeur m'ouvre l'appétit !»

On apportât de nouveaux habits à Kaelynn, et alors qu'on l'avait détaché le temps de se changer, elle entendit le vampire, ouvrant la petite fente au milieu de la porte, rire et interpeller l'autre garde «Hé, qui veut se rincer l'oeil ?». Automatiquement, elle se cacha dans un coin de la pièce, enfila ses vêtements en vitesse, et alors colla son poignet ensanglanté devant les petits barreaux de la fente. «Régale-toi ! Va s'y !» répliqua-t-elle agressivement alors que le garde ne quittait plus des yeux le sang qui recouvrait sa peau. Mais son collègue loup le jeta au sol, l'écartant rapidement de la petite ouverture, referma celle-ci, et gueula qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler.

La jeune fille retint ses larmes, se sentant abandonnée pour la première fois de sa vie, et s'endormit des crampes aux épaules et une entaille au ventre. Le peu de verveine qu'on lui donnait n'aidait pas beaucoup.

* * *

Toutefois, pour la quatrième séance d'entraînement, elle s'était refaite une volonté, se souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas montrer de faiblesse à Tlaca, et c'est déterminée qu'elle pénétra dans l'arène de jeu. Elle tua les premiers vampires avec facilité, certains buvant son sang sans même la mordre tellement elle en était recouverte, et ses yeux changés, elle effrayait les plus vaillants morts-vivants sur son passage. A la moitié du parcours, elle s'arrêta à nouveau, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. Elle tourna la tête vers l'une des portes qui menait vers la sortie et l'emprunta rapidement, avant qu'on n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Dans le petit couloir qu'elle parcourut, elle croisa plusieurs fois des vampires assoiffés qu'elle évita de justesse. Elle ne cessa de courir, autant que ses jambes le lui permettait, ignorant la douleur qu'elle croyait prête à lui sauter dessus quand elle s'arrêterait, et elle comprit que rien ne viendrait se placer entre elle et son désir de liberté.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte de la délivrance, le soleil pénétrant déjà dans la pièce peu éclairée, une vampiresse d'au moins deux mètres à ses yeux se dressa devant elle, crocs sortis, yeux injectés de sang. Elle se retourna sans perdre une seconde et fut bloquée par Tlaca, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, qui laissa la vampiresse mordre tout à coup la tueuse par derrière. Alors que celle-ci hurlait et que la monstre s'écroulait dans un bruit sourd, Tlaca, pas compatissant pour un sou, enfonça de nouveau un pieu dans le ventre de la jeune fille, qui se sentait mourir, mais ne mourait pourtant toujours pas. Il le retira et le réenfonça, la poignardant de nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa satisfaction soit assouvie. Crachotant du sang, elle ne fit qu'un petit bruit étouffé en tentant de dire quelque chose, et, déjà tombée à genoux, les bras tenant fort son ventre, elle s'écroula au sol. Personne ne venait l'aider, et, affalée par terre, incapable de bouger, de parler, elle venait maintenant à regretter son statut d'immortelle.

Tacla lui murmura d'une voix douce et d'autant plus horrible : «Demain, je te réserve une petite surprise.»

* * *

Attachée au plafond, elle essaya de pousser sur la paroi de verre, essaya et réessaya, épuisant le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait repris dans son état d'inconscience, toujours en vain. Elle souffrait le martyr, sa position tirant sur son ventre, réveillant sans cesse la douleur, et une brise d'ironie lui fit penser que sa bagarre avec Damon était une écharde dans le doigt à côté de ça. Les larmes aux yeux, et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de tristesse ou de colère, elle baissa la tête, abattue, désespérée. Une ombre passa alors sur la vitre, lui retirant la lumière du soleil à peine une seconde, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Est-ce que quelqu'un était passé au-dessus de sa cellule ou était-ce simplement l'ombre d'un oiseau ?

* * *

Le soir même au dîner, on lui expliqua enfin ce que les aztèques prévoyaient depuis plusieurs jours.

«Très bien Kaelynn. Parlons sérieusement, commença Mocte. Tu n'es pas un esprit au summum de sa forme, tu nous l'as prouvé ces derniers jours. Mais...nous n'allons pas te tuer, déclara-t-il alors que la jeune fille soupirait de soulagement. Tu auras vingt-neuf jours pour accomplir une mission pour nous, une mission qui à la fois te permettras de redoubler de puissance, mais aussi de nous rendre un grand service que toi seule est capable d'accomplir.

- Oh...comprenait-elle déjà.

- Tuer Maxtatlon, acheva-t-il.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, si j'en avais les capacités.

- Mais j'ai tout prévu ! s'exclama soudain Tlaca, et interpella une servante, qui lui apporta un collier. Soulève tes cheveux, dit-il, et il lui attacha le bijou autour du cou. Le pendentif était rond et d'une couleur brune comme le bronze, un soleil aztèque pareil à son tatouage gravé dessus, au centre duquel se serraient deux autres signes, qu'elle reconnut pour les avoir vu dans un de leurs livres comme celui de la mort et du serpent. Ce truc-là est un vrai trésor : Tes pouvoirs seront renforcés voire démultipliés. Démonstration.»

Là, il prit une assiette de la table et claqua des doigts : un feu naquit de son index et voyagea sur l'ovale de porcelaine. Il lui demanda d'y mettre les mains. Kaelynn refusa, et il insista, alors elle plaça ses deux mains au-dessus du feu. Loin tout d'abord, elle remarquait au fur et à mesure qu'elle les rapprochaient des flammes qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Et quand elle les retira, il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlures, à peine si elles avaient rougi au contact des flammes.

- Amusant n'est-ce pas ?

- Et quand est-ce que je retournerais chez moi pour accomplir cette mission ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudain plus froide et saccadée, refroidie par la précense et l'attitude de Tlaca.

- Pour la fin de la semaine, comme prévu, reprit Mocte.

- En attendant, les trois derniers jours que je te réserve seront les pires que tu aies jamais vécus, promit Tlaca dans un chuchotement à son oreille.»

La jeune fille, redoutant de nouveaux entraînements, serra fort sa fourchette dans sa main, les articulations de ses doigts en devinrent blanches, mais l'aztèque plongea si profondément son regard dans le sien qu'il la dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

La séance du lendemain effrayait la tueuse plus que n'importe quoi, mais elle remarquait que le collier la faisait se sentir un peu différente. Quand elle entra dans le labyrinthe, il lui sembla que les vampires se jetaient sur elle avec plus de férocité, et comprit que l'attirance qu'elle provoquait était aussi démultipliée par le bijou. Ce fut de même pour ses pouvoirs ; ses yeux luisaient tels des diamants, ses ongles étaient plus solides, son sang tuait plus vite.

A présent, elle écrasait les vampires comme des mouches, cassant la nuque d'un geste à l'un, plantant son poignet dans les crocs d'un autre, arpentait plus rapidement les couloirs, se rendant pour la première fois jusqu'au bout du parcours. Le labyrinthe se terminait par un cercle, et une sorte d'autel se trouvait au centre, sur lequel était posé une petite sphère dorée.

Elle allait s'en saisir et réussir à terminer un entraînement pour la première fois, quand la surprise de Tlaca se présenta : Une douzaine de vampires étaient apparus, l'encerclant et ne la quittant pas des yeux. Kaelynn, terrorisée, essaya dans une tentative désespérée de fuir d'où elle venait, mais les vampires, toujours plus rapides, se jettèrent sauvagement sur elle alors qu'elle tentait de se protéger avec les bras.

La douleur qu'elle sentit à ce moment-là fut indescriptible, une dizaine de morsures au même moment, la transperçant de partout. Elle essaya de se débattre pour faire disparaître cette sensation atroce, puis resta immobile dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en aille d'elle-même, mais elle avait toujours mal. Et puis les vampires commencèrent à s'écrouler un par un autour d'elle. Le dernier ne voulut par lâcher son poignet, qu'il suca jusqu'à l'os, et tomba enfin.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement, un geste, rien. Elle était figée là, autour de ces cadavres, choyant au sol recroquevillée sur elle-même, étrangement toujours consciente. Elle leva les yeux, regardant devant elle, et elle aperçut alors au loin quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien.

Accroupi, caché derrière une des portes de sortie, une arbalète à la main, Damon la fixait d'un regard insoutenable : il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et elle le sentait. Alors qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui se précipiter à son secours, une main le retint et il ne bougea plus, sans pouvoir quitter Kaelynn des yeux.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible, et, trop faible, cessa de combattre, volontaire à se laisser emporter par la mort.

«Elle est morte...Elle est morte ! répétait Damon, désespéré, qui venait de la voir doucement fermer les yeux.»

* * *

**Au fait, n'oubliez pas ces chères reviews que j'affectionne tant ;)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**2L d'R :**** C'est assez bien résumé l'affrontement Kaelynn-Katherine. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'ai été sadique avec la vampiresse avant ton commentaire, mais elle a quand même tué Kaelynn, donc on comprend qu'elle ait une rage immense contre elle.**

**Siam-chan**** : Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié et j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçu.**


	27. Chapitre 27  Retour au calme ?

Chapitre 27 : Retour au calme ?

Avait-elle rêvée ou était-il vraiment là ? Ses souhaits et son imagination devaient lui jouer des tours, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle discerna la porte de la cellule et réalisa soudain qu'elle était encore vivante. Les mains attachées au plafond, la couche de sang qui la recouvrait avait doublé, ses habits lui collait à la peau, et le liquide coulait goutte à goutte sur le sol. Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi, à moitié ailleurs, quand, et il devait être midi, devina-t-elle grâce à l'emplacement du soleil, une voix retentit dans des hauts-parleurs et la réveilla :

«Tous les loups-garous au sous-sol. Tous les loups-garous au sous-sol»

L'un des gardes obéït à l'ordre et s'apprêtait à s'y rendre quand son collègue l'interpella :

«Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Ba c'est la jolie lune mon vieux, répondit le loup-garou.

- Ah oui, la pleine lune...Mais tu comptes m'abandonner avec celle-là ?

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je me transforme ici et te dévore ? plaisanta le garde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils envoient des vampires pour nous remplacer.»

Le garde acquiesça et le loup s'en alla, bientôt remplacé par un vampire comme il l'avait annoncé. Pas de loups-garous de tout le bâtiment, pas de risques de morsures ; Kaelynn le sentait : S'il y avait un moment pour tenter de s'échapper, c'était celui-là.

Une force nouvelle l'animait, et elle se débattait, poussant sur la paroi du plafond autant qu'elle le pouvait.

«Cherche pas ma petite, s'exclama le vampire, qui l'entendait s'agiter : Ce toit est bien plus solide que tes petits os. Et l'Esprit de la Lune était bien plus fort que toi.»

A ces mots, une idée lui vint, un déclic sembla se produire. Elle observait attentivement les croissants de lune sur les murs, et remarquait à présent qu'ils étaient trop parfaitement dessinés pour avoir été gravés par un prisonnier. Elle leva la tête vers le soleil qui l'éclairait à travers la vitre et ferma les yeux, vida son esprit, se concentra, laissant ses rayons l'emplir d'énergie. Une fois calme, elle n'entendait plus les rires du garde, ne sentait plus ses attaches ni ses blessures, visualisant son objectif et ne pensant qu'à lui, elle sentit alors ses mains glisser de ses chaînes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les gravures sur les murs s'étaient toutes changées en soleils, et autour du grand cercle gravé au sol réprésentant auparavant la pleine lune s'étaient ajoutés des rayons, formant le dessin de son astre fétiche. Se sentant légère, contente pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle réalisa enfin que son plus grand atout ne servait pas qu'à bronzer ou rythmer les jours ; il pouvait l'aider.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se ressaisit et se jeta sur le verre entier de verveine qu'on lui avait cette fois fourni, sûrement parce que le dernier entraînement l'avait presque tué. Elle en but une gorgée, puis improvisa un plan en vitesse. Elle se saisit de deux petites fioles vides qui traînaient encore çà et là et les remplit de veine de vénus, les referma, et perça les couvercles avec de petits morceaux de bois trouvés dans le peu de branchages qui jonchaient le sol. On lui avait donné une paille avec son verre, comme si elle était incapable de le porter à sa bouche, et elle fut néanmoins ravie de l'avoir.

Quand le garde réalisa ce qu'elle trafiquait et pénétra dans la cellule pour lui remettre ses chaînes, elle lui envoya instinctivement le reste du verre à la figure, et il hurla de douleur, alertant son collègue. Celui-ci passa la porte et se prit une mini-seringue de poison dans le cou, que Kaelynn lui avait envoyé en soufflant dans la paille, telle une sarbacane. Elle observa un instant sa petite création, agréablement surprise qu'elle focntionne.

Elle traversa alors les couloirs en vitesse, exterminant les vampires qu'elle croisait de sa nouvelle force, et pria pour ne pas qu'une grille lui bloque le passage. Personne ne semblait s'être encore aperçut de son évasion, mais une alarme se mit soudain à résonner dans les couloirs, enclenchée par le garde au visage brûlé par la verveine.

Kaelynn continuait de courir pour trouver une issue ; c'était un labyrinthe beaucoup plus compliqué que celui qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Damon, de son côté, cherchait la grande salle car il comptait l'y trouver. A une intersection, elle vit une silhouette au bout d'un des couloirs. Levant sa "sarbacane" par méfiance, observant un peu mieux à la lumière des torches, elle se rendit peu à peu compte que c'était lui, de même qu'il se rendit compte que c'était elle. C'était la première personne rassurante qu'elle voyait et celle qu'elle avait espéré voir le plus. C'était la personne qu'il avait cherché pendant des jours, sans pause, dans le seul espoir de la retrouver vivante. Le temps de se regarder un moment qu'elle baissa son arme et courut vers lui. Elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, mais à la place, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, il lui attrapa la tête entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut un baiser douloureusement doux qui dura le temps qu'il leur fallut. Elle avait mal un peu partout et compressée comme ça, ce n'était que pire, mais elle ne broncha pas. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier tous les derniers évènements rien qu'un instant, un exploit. Lui, se rendit compte qu'un poids se retira de son coeur, léger. Il ne pensait plus aux sosies, n'avait que la jeune tueuse en tête, dangereuse et audacieuse, mais tout autant fragile et deséspérée. Sa disparition avait révélé ses sentiments ; il ne voulait qu'elle.

Un raclement de gorge de la part d'Alaric les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent. Le son de l'alarme parvint à nouveau aux oreilles de Kaelynn et elle les pressa. Ils traversèrent la grande salle, le vampire et Alaric tirant sur leurs ennemis de leur arbalète, mais le couloir qui menait à la sortie était déjà bloqué par les grilles. Damon remarqua alors la porte qui menait au sous-sol, et voulut s'y rendre, mais on le retint par le bras.

«On ne peut pas passer par là !

- A moins que tu ne connaisses un moyen de traverser des barreaux, c'est le seul chemin.

- Mais ça grouille de loups ! s'écria Kaelynn. Damon, c'est trop dangereux.

- C'est le seul passage vers la sortie, répéta-t-il.

- On en trouvera un autre ! Je connais mieux cet endroit, fais-moi confiance !

- Regarde où ça nous a mené la dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance ! rétorqua-t-il.»

Les gardes les rattrapèrent et Kaelynn, soudain silencieuse, le visage fermé, consentit à suivre le vampire. Le labyrinthe était fermé par une grille et une dizaine de personnes y étaient enchaînés, attendant l'heure de leur transformation.

«Les couloirs de sorties sont inaccessibles ! enragea Damon, tapant contre la barrière.»

Kaelynn assomma alors un des gardes qui les suivaient et grimaça de douleur la seconde suivante en tenant son poignet blessé avec lequel elle avait frappé. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, remontèrent à l'étage, ouvrirent difficilement une porte de bois épaisse et ancienne, et découvrirent un escalier de pierre, raide et infini. Ils commencèrent leur ascension quand un garde leur bloqua le passage. Alors que Damon comptait s'occuper de lui, il s'effondra soudain, laissant apparaître Caroline, un pieu à la main. La blonde se jeta aussitôt sur Kaelynn et la serra dans ses bras en criant son soulagement de la voir en vie, et la brune lui rendait son étreinte dans une grimace.

«Caroline, tu m'étrangles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? beugla Damon.

- Pas le temps. Suivez-moi, enchaîna-t-elle, essoufflée, et ils reprirent leur ascension, écartant d'épaisses toiles d'araignée d'un escalier pas emprunté depuis visiblement longtemps.»

Kaelynn n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les dessins qui ornaient les murs qu'Alaric la tira par le bras. Il semblait qu'ils étaient dans un endroit très vieux, comme sa cellule, et non comme la grande salle. La lumière du soleil les guida, et ils sortirent enfin. Kaelynn regarda autour d'elle et comprit que l'endroit où elle avait été tout ce temps était un temple aztèque, entouré de plusieurs autres petits bâtiments en pyramides à étages également, coupées au centre d'un des côtés par un immense escalier, et remarqua derrière eux la verrière qui constituait en fait un bâtiment neuf adossé au temple. C'était pour ça qu'ils passaient du moderne à l'ancien en un couloir, peut-être le temple en lui-même était-il trop vieux pour être emprunté sans danger.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers, Caroline neutralisa un vampire qui passait la tête par la sortie, et on comprit rapidement que d'autres arrivaient. Ils descendirent alors les marches à l'extérieur du temple, nombreuses, petites et abîmées, mais s'arrêtèrent soudain, retenant tous leur souffle dans un silence instinctif : Damon avait rattrapé Alaric juste avant une chute mortelle. Elles étaient trop dangereuses pour courir et les vampires derrière eux les rattrapaient. Caroline prit soudain Kaelynn sur son dos, Damon comprit et fit de même avec Alaric. En quelques secondes, ils fuirent à travers la jungle alentour et rejoignirent enfin la voiture du vampire, garée sur une petite route perdue. On y monta en vitesse et Damon démarra en trombe, roulant aussi vite que possible pour semer leurs ennemis.

* * *

Kaelynn, assise à l'arrière avec Caroline, avait le regard perdu dans les paysages. Au bout d'un quart d'heure où Damon conduisait largement en excès de vitesse, elle tourna la tête et croisa Mocte à travers le rétroviseur. «Vingt-neuf jours» déclara-t-il. Elle regarda derrière elle ; il n'y avait que la route, alors elle replongea son regard dans le petit miroir et n'y vit plus personne.

«Tu peux ralentir, ils ne nous suivent plus, dit-elle aussitôt à Damon, dont les sourcils ne s'étaient pas défroncés d'un poil.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? grogna-t-il.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.»

En lui parlant, elle s'était avancée et avait appuyé sa main sur le siège avant. Quand Caroline la vit, elle s'approcha soudain et s'écria, affolée :

«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton poignet ?»

La réponse de Kaelynn surpris tout le monde : Dès que la blonde s'était approchée, la tueuse s'était automatiquement recroquevillée au bout du siège, les mains sur la tête. Sa réaction lui valant des regards intrigués et un silence gêné, elle se remit en place lentement et s'excusa.

«Tu as du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres hein, déclara doucement Caroline avec un regard compatissant.»

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le désert.

«Je repose ma question, dit alors Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Longue histoire, répondit Caroline.

- Tu sais, le voyage retour va durer environ deux jours, donc on a tout notre temps.

- En fait, Stefan voulait te rejoindre quand il a su que tu étais parti, alors Elena, vachement inquiète, a voulu l'accompagner. Il a refusé et elle a dit qu'elle irait si il y allait. Et comme aucun des deux ne lâchait l'affaire, c'est moi qui suis venue.»

Cinq heures de route plus tard, Kaelynn n'avait pas dit un mot. L'après-midi prenait fin, et ils s'arrêtèrent à un motel qu'on aurait dit abandonné si il n'y avait pas eu une femme assise dans un rocking chair juste devant, feuilletant un magazine en fumant une cigarette.

Ils s'approchèrent pour demander une chambre, et la jeune femme leva la tête. Kaelynn remarqua qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, un style sombre voire gothique, des cheveux d'ébène en pétards, de grands yeux verts cerclés de noir et qu'elle fixait étrangement Damon. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur la tueuse, puis elle entra précipitamment dans le petit établissement.

Alaric la suivit et une femme, plus âgée et plus grande, qui devait être sa mère, se présenta. Elle observa Alaric de haut en bas et sembla étonnée, puis parut baisser sa garde dans un mouvement d'épaules. Caroline entra aussi après que la dame l'y ait invitée et demanda si le motel était toujours ouvert.

«Tu n'entres pas ? demanda Kaelynn.

- Pas la peine, répondit le vampire.

- Très bien, ajouta la tueuse en s'apprêtant à entrer à son tour dans la petite pièce qui servait d'accueil. Rester seule avec Damon la rendait mal à l'aise, elle ne souhaitait pas cette réaction mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.»

La propriétaire expliqua qu'à la suite d'un incendie, il ne leur restait plus qu'une chambre utilisable, et ils payèrent le prix d'une nuit de séjour.

* * *

Quand Alaric et Caroline entrèrent dans la chambre, ils remarquèrent avec plaisir qu'elle était plutôt grande. Mais Damon et Kaelynn, qui suivaient doucement, n'étaient pas encore entrés qu'ils entendirent la voix de la blonde s'exclamer soudain : «Oh non ! Il n'y a que deux lits !». En effet, il y avait un fauteuil, un lit double et un lit simple. Kaelynn jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, et ressortit aussitôt. Le nombre de lits qu'il y avait, où l'endroit où elle allait dormir, l'importaient peu. Elle resta appuyé à la barrière de bois devant la chambre et s'efforçait de penser à quelque chose qui lui rendrait le moral, ou du moins, une bonne humeur de facade pour le reste du trajet.

«Bon, se décida Damon, confus, qui remarquait depuis un bon moment son comportement étrange. Est-ce que tu tires la tronche à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec les aztèques ou parce qu'on s'est embrassé ?

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ! s'exclama aussitôt Caroline, derrière eux, et faillit s'étouffer avec le muffin qu'elle entamait.

- Tu es obligée de surgir à chaque fois au moment où on n'a pas le moins du monde envie de te voir ? rétorqua vivement Damon.

- Comme si vous n'aviez pas envie de me voir quand j'ai empêché ce vampire de vous sauter dessus. Je répète : Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Rectification, corrigea Kaelynn, agacée ; _Il_ m'a embrassé.

- Mais...quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps ? demanda la vampiresse. Je veux dire, vous deviez fuir le temple, vous n'aviez pas d'autres choses à faire ?

- Apparement Damon n'a pas le sens des priorités, déclara-t-elle dans un sarcasme qui sortit tout seul.

- C'est donc ça ! s'exclama-t-il, railleur. Bon, on en parle tout de suite ou on attend d'être seuls ? grogna le vampire, exaspéré, faisant allusion à Caroline d'un signe du regard.»

Kaelynn leva enfin la tête vers lui et fit signe de choisir la deuxième option, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Elle retourna à sa position, adossée à la barrière, et remarqua, à l'autre bout de la balustrade de bois, la jeune fille gothique. Elle semblait les avoir observé tout du long et détournait la tête en voyant Kaelynn regarder vers elle.

* * *

La tueuse était intriguée, mais après un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses habits, elle entra dans la chambre, enleva la veste que lui avait prêtée Caroline servant à camoufler son piètre état et demanda s'il n'y avait pas un endroit pour faire une douche, c'était son seul rêve à présent.

«Y'a une chal de bains chuste là, indiqua la blonde, qui terminait son muffin.

- Merci. Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger par hasard ?»

Kaelynn comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue et fut alertée par le regard de la vampiresse qui changea soudain, ouvrant grand les yeux de panique. Elle entendit un cri et la sentit disparaître de son champ de vision à vitesse vampirique. Quand elle se retourna, Alaric avait une main sur le cou, plein de sang, et Caroline retirait son pieu du coeur d'un vampire, dont la peau prenait une couleur cramoisie. Elle leur adressa, à la fois survoltée et soulagée :

«Vous perdez de vos réflexes ! Comment vous survivriez sans moi ?

- J'ai ouvert la porte pour sortir et il m'a sauté dessus, expliqua Alaric, grimaçant à la sensation de son cou blessé. On est presque à Monterrey, il nous aurait suivis jusque-là ?»

Le chasseur et la vampiresse levèrent la tête vers Kaelynn, qui n'avait rien suivie au déroulement des évènements, complètement dépassée. Se rappelant enfin, elle s'excusa à Alaric tout en fouillant dans un sac et lui tendit une compresse. Ensuite elle regarda sa main, dénuée de son anneau magique, puis s'en rappelant plus, elle se mit à tirer sur son collier.

«Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute...si ? demanda Alaric, remarquant à son tour qu'elle ne portait plus sa bague.

- Euh, ça va aller ? demanda Caroline, alors que Kaelynn continuait de tirer sur le pendentif, sans réussir à l'arracher.

- Aide-moi à retirer ce truc ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Pas de problèmes..., répondit la blonde, sans trop comprendre.»

Elle se plaça derrière elle et tâcha d'ouvrir le collier, mais son doigt glissait à chaque fois, et elle se rendait compte peu à peu que ce n'était pas elle le problème : l'ouverture filait sur les côtés quand elle tentait de s'en saisir. Kaelynn, exaspérée, tira alors un bon coup sur la chaîne, qui ne cassa pas. Caroline, étonnée, en attrapa alors deux bouts et tira de sa force de vampire, força, mais le fil d'or résista. Une autre idée lui vint, la chaîne était large, et elle entreprit de la retirer sans l'ouvrir, en la passant autour de la tête de Kaelynn. Seulement à peine avait-elle atteint le haut du cou de la jeune fille qu'elle se rétracta, de sorte de ne plus pouvoir passer plus haut, l'étranglant par la même occasion. La tueuse s'étouffait alors que la vampiresse continuait d'essayer de monter la chaîne un peu plus haut. Quand elle réalisa l'état de Kaelynn, la blonde le lâcha aussitôt, et le fil doré retomba tout seul, reprenant sa taille initiale.

Kaelynn reprenait son souffle à grandes inspirations, la main autour du cou, alors que Caroline la redressait, toujours aussi intriguée.

«Ce collier a l'air ensorcelé, déduit-elle.

- Il ne...manquait plus..que ça, répondit la brune, puis toussa. Toi aussi tu es longue à la détente.

- Désolée..., s'excusa la vampiresse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Alaric.

- Ils ont détruit ma bague, dit-elle enfin en soupirant. Et à la place ils m'ont affublé de cette chose qui multiplie l'attirance que je provoque chez les vampires. Encore une fois, je m'excuse Alaric, mais je pense qu'il va falloir _nouveau toussotement_ rester sur ses gardes.»

Après avoir bandé son cou, Alaric et Caroline sortirent, expliquant qu'ils avaient quelques courses à faire. Damon, lui, revint, racontant comment il avait fait le tour des environs sans trouver un seul restaurant ou fast-food.

«Il n'y a pas que les restaurants. Tu n'aurais pas pu...hypnôtiser quelqu'un pour qu'il te donne quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi, les choses que tu fais d'habitude ! fit remarquer Kaelynn, calme mais exaspérée de n'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

- Je n'insinue pas, ce sont des faits. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais le mal quand il ne faut pas, et pas quand il faudrait ?

- Alors, tu m'autorises maintenant à hypnôtiser les gens ? Toi, fervente défenseur du droit des humains ? répliqua le vampire, haussant le ton.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais...

- Si ! Tu es contradictoire Kaelynn !

- Ah parce que toi non ? rétorqua-t-elle. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé très fort, trop fort, elle se calma et changea de ton. Damon, j'ai vraiment besoin de manger. Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai rien avalé, je meurs de faim, et ça me met sur les nerfs ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore moins que rien dans mon ventre ! dit-elle en appuyant sa main dessus.»

Là, de son pull, déjà tâché de sang auparavant, naquit une nouvelle tâche pourpre, se propageant en cercle près de son estomac.

Elle toucha la tâche et de ses doigts rouges, comprit qu'une blessure s'était ouverte. Oubliant la présence de Damon, elle souleva son pull et confirma l'hypothèse. La colère soudaine du vampire se changea en inquiétude quand il entraperçut l'état de son corps seulement elle ne le laissa pas en voir plus et remit rapidement son pull en place. Mais dans quel état était-elle ?

«Tu saignes..., déclara Damon.

- Non, tu crois ? rétorqua-t-elle, sans contrôler sa méchanceté. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à s'excuser, elle fila dans la salle de bain faire sa douche.»

Le vampire soupira longuement, inquiet, agacé. Plusieurs fois, il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta avant de frapper, se ravisa, pensant qu'elle le prendrait mal. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, il resta à faire les cents pas, pas assez calme pour s'asseoir.

* * *

Kaelynn appliqua rapidement une serviette sur la plaie, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cesse de saigner. Elle l'observa et puis vit son poignet, réalisant enfin pourquoi Caroline avait été horrifiée en le voyant. Elle-même l'était. Parmi les nombreux coups qu'il s'était reçu, un vampire l'avait mordillé comme un chien avec un os, le dévorant presque tout entier. Il avait pris une couleur entre le pourpre et le rose et la chair était apparente, commençant tout juste à guérir, formant des croûtes plus foncées. Elle détourna le regard, et puis, dans son élan, retira son pull pour mieux s'observer. Mis à part les couches de saleté mêlant sang, poussière et manque de douche qui la recouvraient, ce à quoi elle s'était seulement attendue, il y avait des ecchymoses de la taille d'un poing tellement violets qu'ils se voyaient à travers la salissure, et c'était sans nommer les morsures innombrables qu'elle semblait redécouvrir en même temps qu'elle sortait de sa demi-inconscience mélangeant rêves et cauchemar qui lui avait occupée l'esprit pendant son séjour au temple, ainsi que des coups de soleils sur les épaules. Parcourant sa peau du bout des doigts, elle se rappelait au fur et à mesure comment chaque contusion lui avait été infligée, mais elle n'avait même pas la tête à maudire Tlaca et ses vampires.

L'eau coulait à rythme régulier sur sa tête, et la réchauffait, la nettoyait, semblait atténuer ses blessures. Se badigeonnant de savon, qui la piquait un peu, sa peau reprenait peu à peu une couleur naturelle et la saleté s'envolait, emportée avec l'eau. Elle se sentait bien.

Un simple grincement la sortit de ce moment de relaxation, le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne. "Qui que ce soit, c'est occupé." prévint-elle sans daigner y prêter attention. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Elle passa la tête derrière le rideau de douche pour vérifier s'il y avait bien quelqu'un et poussa un cri. Un vampire, enfin elle croyait car elle n'avait vu que les crocs s'approchant rapidement et silencieusement, se jetait furtivement sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre, le visage du vampire fut déformé par la douleur, et il s'écroula dans le bain. Kaelynn, qui s'était instinctivement recroquevillée dans le rideau de douche, put voir un pieu lui percer le dos.

Elle sortit doucement de la baignoire, hésitante, haletante, et vit enfin Damon, devant la porte, abaisser son arbalète. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle comprit à son regard qu'il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ça. Si elle avait eu son coeur, elle l'aurait senti battre à tout-va, résonnant dans tout son corps. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait ressentir quelque chose, simplement l'adrénaline. Elle fixait toujours le vampire, sans réagir.

Damon, la voyant complètement perdue, s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas un instant, puis bougea légèrement une épaule en signe de dégagement. Là Caroline apparut devant la porte, des habits dans une main, un énorme cookie et un sandwich dans l'autre, toute fière, s'exclamant "J'ai ce qu'il te faut !".

Elle avait trouvé la porte de la salle de bains ouverte et la seule inquiétude qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en y pénétrant sans prévenir était de surprendre Kaelynn à moitié nue. En aucun cas la trouver enroulée dans un rideau de douche, Damon tout près d'elle. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et ressortit simplement, s'excusant et admettant qu'elle aurait du frapper.

* * *

«Aïe.

- Excuse-moi.»

Assises au bord du lit, Kaelynn avait mis les vêtements que lui avait rapporté Caroline et regardait la vampiresse lui bander le poignet. Puis elle vit la main changer, plus grande, plus épaisse, plus masculine.

«Tu sais, avec un peu de verveine, tout ça guérirait beaucoup plus vite, lui répéta Damon.

- Je sais...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas en prendre ?

- Je peux finir seule, répondit-elle simplement, prenant le bandage de son poignet en main, et lui tourna le dos.»

La porte s'ouvrit, et Alaric apparut, un sachet plein d'herbes à la main. "J'en ai trouvé" dit-il à Kaelynn, espérant la soulager, et soupira, s'affalant sur le fauteuil, fatigué de sa journée. Il parut sentir son odeur car il plissa le nez et fila se doucher à son tour. Damon se saisit aussitôt du sachet de verveine et revint devant la brune.

«Tu dois en prendre si tu veux guérir.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Mais c'est insensé. Kaelynn, tu dois en prendre, répéta-t-il.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le vampire, dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Parce que..., murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plus fort.

- Parce que, dit-elle plus sèchement.

- Pourquoi ? ordonna-t-il cette fois.

- Parce que ! cria-t-elle.»

Sur cette réponse, il la plaqua contre un mur, lui attrapa soudain les joues pour lui ouvrir la bouche et y mit de la verveine de force, alors qu'elle se débattait, et recrachait ce qu'il lui donnait. Caroline voulut s'interposer entre les deux mais le vampire ne la laissa pas. N'y tenant plus, il se mordit le poignet et le fourra dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui poussait un cri étouffé, et fixa Damon dans les yeux, pleins de remords. C'est quand il vit son regard, son regard d'enfant, son regard innocent, qu'il la lâcha enfin. C'était le regard d'une personne qui n'avait rien vu, rien vécu, pendant plus d'un siècle.

«Mais tu es malade ? explosa Caroline en se plaçant devant Kaelynn en signe de protection, la jeune fille glissant doucement le long du mur. Il faut que tu te calmes un peu !

- Aah, râla Damon en se tenant la main, que la verveine avait brûlé.

- C'est tout ce que tu as mérité ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas bien ?

- Et quoi ? Tu préfères la laisser comme ça ?

- Elle t'a dit non Damon, insista la vampiresse, articulant bien séparement les mots.

- C'était pour son bien.

- Alors maintenant tu sais mieux qu'elle ce qui est pour son bien ?»

Cette remarque laissa Damon muet. Il regarda derrière Caroline et Kaelynn n'y était plus.

* * *

La jeune fille s'était éclipsée à l'extérieur, assise adossée au mur du motel, les genoux repliés contre elle, fixant le sol. Caroline la rejoint et s'empressa de s'excuser.

«Ecoute, pardonne-le, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis un moment. Je sais qu'il...

- Ca va Caroline, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique pourquoi il est comme ça, la coupa doucement Kaelynn. Je veux juste rester un peu tranquille. S'il te plaît.»

La blonde acquiesca et se releva, s'apprêta à rentrer quand elle vit Damon appuyé contre la porte, qui regardait Kaelynn, s'efforçant de rester calme. Elle tenta de le retenir par le bras mais il se dégagea et alla quand même s'asseoir près de la tueuse, et Caroline retourna dans la chambre, sans pouvoir se retenir d'écouter leur conversation.

«Est-que...ça va ? demanda-t-il, très calme. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, ne le regarda même pas. Ecoute, je sais que ça a du te traumatiser, ce qui s'est passé dans ce temple, reprit-il, sentant que ça avait un rapport. Mais il va falloir que tu en parles si tu veux avancer.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit-elle simplement.

- Il va falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un, je suis sérieux. Et je pense que je suis la bonne personne pour en discuter.

- La bonne personne ? s'offusqua soudain Kaelynn, le regardant enfin. Celle qui croit guérir un esprit du soleil avec du sang de vampire ? Celle qui m'a planté un tronc d'arbre dans le coeur et une pierre dans le ventre ? Celle qui n'a pas confiance en moi ? Peut-être que je parlerai à Stefan, à Elena, ou même à Caroline ou Alaric, mais certainement pas à toi.»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, et ajouta qu'elle ne voulait pas de verveine parce que c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait donné pour se nourrir une semaine durant.

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre, passa devant Alaric, qui s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette, devant Caroline, sans leur adresser un regard, et fonca vers le petit lit, où elle s'allongea, annonçant qu'elle dormait dessus.

Trop d'éléments venaient s'ajouter les uns sur les autres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de les digérer un par un. Le collier, le baiser, les vingt-neuf jours, un Damon qui s'adoucissait étrangement...Un mal de tête vint surplomber tous ses dilemnes, et elle préfèra s'endormir.

Ce que pensait Caroline rejoignait Kaelynn en un point. Elle regretta d'avoir écouter leur conversation, et décida de se forcer à devenir moins curieuse. Mais les problèmes que manifestait la tueuse l'inquiétait, la gentillesse du vampire la laissait sans voix, et la méchanceté avec laquelle elle l'avait rejeté...lui faisait mal au coeur pour lui.

**Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de son évasion ? J'ai enfin réussi à poster un nouveau chapitre ! Le suivant est déjà en route, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera prêt tout de suite. Bon, en tout cas j'espère que celui-là vous a comblé :)**


	28. Chapitre 28  Escapade

**Plusieurs mois sans publier ? Oups, comment me faire pardonner ? **

**Le truc, c'est que ça marque bien la séparation, parce qu'on rentre dans le début de la fin de la fiction, mais cette fois, je m'y remet et je publie plus souvent, promis ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions hein !**

Chapitre 28 : Escapade

Kaelynn était profondémment endormie, la couverture rejetée à ses pieds, un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre en travers du corps. Damon l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Il souleva alors délicatement le bas de son t-shirt et regarda le ventre de la jeune fille. Sa récente surprenante maigreur l'étonna, mais son attention fut rapidement détournée et il devina facilement des traces de pieu, six en tout. Il se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait supporter ça sans se venger, ou peut-être l'envisageait-elle ? Elle bougea soudain, remit machinalement son pull en place et se tourna sur le côté.

«Kaelynn, Kaelynn, réveille-toi.»

Damon secouait doucement la tueuse pour la sortir de son sommeil. Elle leva la tête, les yeux à demi-ouverts, râla et reprit sa position, lui tournant le dos. Il insista :

«Viens.»

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et réajusta sa couverture.

«...S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, la secouant à nouveau.»

Elle accepta, se décidant à sortir du lit, mais Damon devina facilement dans la pénombre qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il lui passa une veste et sortit, elle l'enfila et le suivit.

«Damon, il est..., il est trois heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?»

Il ne répondit pas, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle cessa de demander la raison de leur sortie, alors qu'ils marchaient lentement dans la rue. Il se décida enfin à parler, d'une voix étonnement honnête, alors que Kaelynn se grattait frénétiquement le creux du bras.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait de l'excéma.

- C'est ton sang, du sang de vampire, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oh..Est-ce que je me suis déjà excusé ? Pour...le soir de l'orage dans la forêt.

- Pas à mon souvenir, en tout cas pas sincèrement.

- Eh bien sache que je m'excuse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre un calvaire ce soir-là.

- Okay..., ça va c'était de la rigolade, dit-elle avec une once d'ironie. J'ai connu pire depuis.

- Et je m'excuse de t'avoir mordu le lendemain, continua-t-il. J'en suis désolé à chaque fois que je la vois.

- La petite cicatrice ? Ah, c'est vrai que tu avais enfoncé tes crocs assez fort pour me laisser la marque. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je crois que c'est parce que tu as laissé l'envie grandir en me fréquentant un...»

Elle se tut, remarquant que Damon s'était arrêté et lui faisait face, et elle comprit qu'il allait partir dans un grand repentir. Il lui attrapa la tête entre les mains et reprit.

«Kaelynn, je suis désolé que le loup t'ai mordu à ma place. Désolé que ta maison ait brûlé à cause de ça...

- Damon, je te remercie de m'avoir éloignée du loup-garou comme tu l'as fait, para-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes. Merci de t'être démené pour me sortir des flammes.

- Désolé de t'avoir créé des problèmes à peine arrivée.

- Merci de m'avoir changé les idées alors que je vivais à l'écart de tout le monde. Merci de ne pas être rancunier des deux gifles que je t'ai donné. Merci de m'avoir aidé à retrouver mon calme bon nombre de fois, de me remonter le moral, à ta manière, d'être là à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, même si ce n'est pas forcément toi que j'ai envie de voir. Merci d'avoir fait sortir les vampires du tombeau, sans quoi je serai restée dans ma tombe éternellement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie et protégé plusieurs fois par jour, rien qu'aujourd'hui, je crois que ça fait deux fois !

- Désolé d'avoir transformé Lisa et que tu sois devenue ce que tu es à cause de moi, déclara-t-il lourdement, et elle le lâcha, s'éloignant un peu.

- ... Alors, alors c'est ça... C'est de la culpabilité, ce que je vois de temps en temps dans ton regard, quand tu me fixes songeur. Tu te sens..._coupable_. Tu vois, là tu recommences. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Damon.

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- C'est Lisa qui m'a fait boire de son sang, toi, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que la sauver impliquerait. Et c'est Kath,...c'est K qui m'a tué et W qui m'a transformé. Alors ne dis plus jamais cette bêtise si tu ne veux pas une nouvelle gifle.»

Il aquiesça, et leurs visages se rapprochèrent comme automatiquement, mais Kaelynn se détourna et fit quelques pas lentement.

«Il y a quelque chose dont on devait parler..., se souvint le vampire.

- Un sujet que j'évite...

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'était une erreur, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Damon. C'était un baiser tout à fait magnifique ! Avec le dramatique du contexte, la...Kaelynn, attention !»

Damon se plaça automatiquement devant elle et attrapa la tête de la personne qui s'était approchée, plaça un mouvement sec, lui brisant la nuque. Le vampire s'écroula aussitôt, et Damon se retourna vers Kaelynn, afficha un sourire fier tout en disant "Jamais deux sans trois". La tueuse, qui encore une fois n'avait rien vu venir, se précipita sur le vampire, vérifia son poux, le fouilla, quand le jeune homme l'interrompit d'une remarque.

«Tu crois qu'ils se déplacent avec une carte identité ?

- Eduardo Palia, agent immobilier, né en 1980, lut-elle en sortant une petite carte de sa poche.

- Les plus jeunes sont les premiers à craquer.

- Quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne vais pas supporter longtemps qu'ils se jettent tous sur moi.

- Surtout si tu ne réagis pas...

- Tu as fini ? s'énerva-t-elle, puis fouilla dans le porte-feuille du mort et ne trouva rien, alors elle demanda à Damon : Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Pas vraiment non...

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'était une erreur ?

- Absolument, déclara le vampire.

- Donne-moi de l'argent.

- Est-ce que c'est un test ? interrogea-t-il.

- Non Damon, donne moi de l'argent !

- Très bien, si c'est demandé aussi gentillement, s'exclama-t-il en sortant deux billets de sa poche, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.»

Elle s'en saisit et tourna les talons, se rendant au bar qui côtoyait le motel, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer que les bars proposaient généralement de la nourriture.

Elle commanda sans attendre deux verres, et Damon la suivait, intrigué. Il continua à l'interroger, ne comprenant pas à quoi cela les menerait, mais elle ne répondit qu'un simple "Tu verras" en avalant sa boisson. Un instant plus tard, elle but également celle de Damon.

* * *

Les deux s'affrontaient à présent au billard, et Damon gagnait largement. Kaelynn avait alors engloutit la moitié d'une bouteille de scotch, non sans réprimer quelques grimaces. Elle se concentrait et fixait la boule blanche, quand elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Damon se retenait de rire. Elle soupira et décida de l'ignorer, mais elle vit alors l'objet de son amusement ; un moustique qui avait pris place sur sa manche.

Aussitôt elle l'ôta d'un geste vif, et s'emporta contre le vampire.

«Ca t'amuse ?

- Carrément ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce sale suceur de sang...quand il te tient il ne te lâche plus, et il ne t'amène que des ennuis...ragea-t-elle à voix basse, en balayant d'une main les endroits où elle le voyait passer devant elle, alors que Damon se disait qu'elle faisait peut-être une association d'idées qui le concernait.

- Je vois...fit-il songeur.

- Oui toi tu vois ! Tu le vois en train de sucer mon sang et tu ne fais rien ?

- Je ne vais pas tuer un confrère ! se défendit-il. Et hônnetement, je comptais voir si ton sang allait l'empoisonner. Ca aurait été marrant avoue-le.»

Elle ne discernait pas si c'était la boisson qui agissait en elle, mais elle se mit à rire, d'un rire honnête et franc, et ils terminèrent leur partie en riant.

Il ne restait qu'un fond de bouteille que Damon finit promptement. Alors qu'il reposait le scotch lourdement contre le bois du bar, Kaelynn demanda :

«Alors ?

- ...Alors ?

- Tu as toujours envie de m'embrasser ? continua-t-elle, sagace.»

Le vampire resta silencieux. Il formula une réponse intérieure "Oui, mais moins" et se souvint alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit : L'alcool diminuait l'attraction qu'elle provoquait chez les vampires, et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

«Donc, reprit-elle en montrant son collier, c'était une erreur, parce que ce n'était qu'une simple histoire d'attraction.»

Elle paya ses consommations et Damon parla enfin.

«Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Tu n'es jamais d'accord. Bon..., tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tous ces vampires qui surgissent de nulle part pour mon sang ? Je les attire Damon, dix fois plus qu'avant !Et puis chacun sa manière de l'être : Caroline, qui a développé de l'amitié pour moi, ne cesse de vouloir me serrer dans ses bras. Toi, qui a développé de...l'affection, tu veux m'embrasser. Et les autres veulent me manger. Il n'y a que moi qui voit que tout ça n'est pas réel ?

- Tu admets quand même qu'il y a de...l'affection, comme tu dis ?

- ...Pas plus, acheva-t-elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar.

- Eh ! protesta le vampire, c'est très énervant ça ! Tu pars avant que la conversation ne soit finie !

- Peut-être parce que pour moi, elle l'est.

- Très bien, alors commençons-en une autre ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de gaspiller mon fric, je pouvais sans problèmes hypnôtiser le barman et avoir tout gratos.

- C'est malhonnête, c'est de la triche.

- Tiens, je te ressortirai ça quand il faudra à nouveau donner Alzeihmer à Lizzie Forbes !

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Les choses ont changé. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toute sorte de chose qui est surnaturelle, j'en deviens allergique. Je veux avoir une vie normale.

- Eh bien ce sera sans moi ; je suis surnaturel, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire sans joie avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Très bien ! rétorqua la brune.

- Et sans toi non plus !»

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant que sa remarque était absolument débile, mais finit par en rire.

«En attendant, tu la veux ta revanche au billard ? C'est une activité normale ça non ? proposa-t-il plus calmement.»

«Et j'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle, levant les bras en signe de victoire. Même si je préfère toujours les échecs.»

Mais Damon ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle se retourna vers lui, il semblait tracassé.

«Aller, tu t'en remettras, dit-elle en s'approchant.

- Shh.., la coupa-t-il, et elle comprit pourquoi il était tracassé.»

A l'autre bout du bar, dans un coin qui donnait sur une petite porte ouverte, se tenait la jeune fille gothique, qui discutait avec sa mère, la gérante du motel, aussi gérante du bar. Damon les écoutait, mais Kaelynn ne fit que les observer sans entendre. La jeune semblait contrariée, en colère, et sa mère tentait de la raisonner. Là Kaelynn cru discerner des veines plus saillantes qu'ordinaire sous les yeux de la fille.

«Encore ? soupira-t-elle.

- Elle n'est pas là pour toi, affirma Damon, concentré sur leur conversation.»

Mais soudain, avant que Kaelynn ait pu répliquer, la jeune gothique dirigea son regard droit vers eux, paniquant aussitôt la tueuse. Damon l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

«Pas pour moi, tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce que voulait dire ce regard mais il ne m'inspire rien de bon !

- Chut, dit-il simplement, faisant signe avec un doigt sur sa bouche. Je vais régler le problème. Mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Non Damon, explique-moi, ordonna-t-elle presque.»

Ils étaient cachés dans une ruelle entre le bar et le motel et Damon se décida à parler, quand un bruit les mit sur leurs gardes, et ils fillèrent vers le motel, pour enfin entrer dans une pièce au hasard.

* * *

Kaelynn longeait le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur, uniquement éclairée par la lueur qu'elle émettait d'elle-même, alors que Damon lui rappelait que la pièce était très certainement brûlée et sans électricité, mais un clappement plus tard, ils étaient éclairés par une ampoule perdue au bout d'un fil accroché à un plafond noir. La tueuse regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que les murs étaient effectivement brûlés, le bois à moitié consumé par l'incendie qui avait eu lieu, et sursauta soudain, quand elle vit la vampiresse gothique plaqué contre un des murs, la fixant, les crocs sortis alors qu'elle semblait essayer de les retenir.

«Damon ? s'enquérit Kaelynn, pas très rassurée.

- Salut Damon, déclara alors la jeune vampiresse, d'une voix qui laissait penser qu'elle le connaissait.

- Tu as changé de look, entonna le vampire, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai mis du temps à te reconnaître.

- Qui es-tu ? Damon, tu m'expliques ?

- Oui, explique-lui tiens, dit-elle d'un ton assuré, sans pourtant se détacher du mur.

- Elle s'appelle Maya, et c'est moi qui l'ai transformé. Mais c'était il y a une dizaine d'années, je m'amusais, et...

- Et il ne connaît lui-même pas la suite de l'histoire, le coupa-t-elle. Paniquée de moi-même, sous le coup de la colère, j'ai tué mon père, bu le sang de ma petite soeur qui en est également morte, et n'ait toujours pas accepté ma condition de vampire dans un pays où il fait constamment beau. Essayant de résister au soleil, ma main a pris feu, et j'ai tenté de l'éteindre avec un des rideaux du motel, ruinant l'entreprise de ma mère.

- Tellement douée, déclara Damon.

- Fais attention, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger, menaça-t-elle, faisant naître en lui l'envie d'en finir brutalement avec elle.

- Je suis désolée, commença Kaelynn, faisant quelques pas. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était un abruti inaltérable quelques fois.

- Mais il sait embrasser n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle remarquer en lui adressant un regard presque complice.

- ... Est-ce que tu t'y fais ? Je veux dire, être vampire, demanda la tueuse, changeant de sujet, et eut une réponse inattendue.

- Ne m'approche pas ! s'écria la jeune fille, dont les crocs et les veines ressortaient à nouveau, et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, tentant toujours de se retenir.

- Et si on s'en allait ? proposa Damon à l'oreille de Kaelynn, qui ne quittait pas la vampiresse des yeux.»

Elle se mordit les lèvres, désolée pour elle, mais acquiesça, et commença à le suivre vers la sortie. Soudain, alors qu'il était déjà à l'extérieur, elle sentit la vampiresse la retenir par le bras, puis le lâcher aussitôt, rageant en secouant sa main brûlée par leur contact, et elle chuchota ardemment :

«Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'es ?

- Si je comptais le nombre de fois où on me posait cette question...

- Bon, je voulais t'avertir. Je suis loin de copiner avec toi mais on semble avoir un point commun alors je me sens obligée de te dire ça : Ne lui fais pas confiance, il finira par te tuer.

- Merci mais il ne réussira jamais, crois-moi, assura la tueuse.

- Alors reste loin de lui cette nuit au moins.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes le tuer ? C'est le plan que tu prépares depuis des années en attendant son retour ? entama Kaelynn d'un ton à la fois strict, ironique et menaçant, puis se saisit du bras de la vampiresse pour mieux se faire comprendre et continua : A la minute où tu l'approches, tu auras à faire à moi, et tu seras autant à ton avantage qu'un humain paumé devant un vampire affamé. Si tu veux ressentir ce que ça fait à nouveau...»

En disant cela, ses yeux avaient une seconde changés de couleur, mais cette fois un blanc brillant, à peine encore bleu, plus clair et plus perçant qu'autrefois.

La vampiresse se tut, perdit totalement son assurance, plaqua son bras contre son corps quand la tueuse la lâcha, baissa la tête et fila.

Quand Kaelynn entra dans la chambre du motel qu'ils occupaient, encore toute secouée, elle remarqua que Damon rassemblait leurs affaires, se préparant à partir et à réveiller leurs deux accompagnateurs, et lui assura alors que cette Maya ne ferait rien. Il parut intrigué mais se fia à son regard convaincant et reposa son sac. Se souvenant d'une chose, il lui dit alors :

«Abruti inaltérable ? répéta-t-il.

- On pourrait juste...dormir ? demanda la brune, d'une voix douce mais exaspérée. Et c'est la simple vérité, sourit-elle.»

Elle retourna dans son lit au fond de la pièce et s'endormit dans la minute, ne se décidant toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle venait de férocement défendre Damon.

Le vampire, lui, le réalisait complètement, et quand elle ne le voyait plus, afficha un grand sourire en coin, aux anges.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut des plus singuliers. Kaelynn ouvrit doucement les yeux, et pour la deuxième fois, bien au chaud dans son lit, elle se sentait bien.

Elle bougea un peu et remarqua cette fois qu'un bras lui entourait la taille. Elle tourna la tête et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le visage de Damon tout près, tout endormi près d'elle, mais garda son calme. Lentement mais sûrement, elle souleva le bras pour l'écarter, et elle ne su pas si c'était sa mauvaise position ou l'étreinte du vampire mais ne réussit pas. Elle réessaya une, deux, trois fois, et n'y tenant plus, poussa soudain le jeune homme, qui tomba du lit.

Le vampire se releva, les yeux mi-ouverts, releva un peu son pantalon et revint tranquillement à sa position initiale, sans prêter attention à la brune. Cette dernière tenta de lui parler, mais il s'était déjà rendormi. Elle allait lui crier dessus mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur alors qu'ils semblaient s'entendre à nouveau. D'humeur rieuse cependant, elle saisit toujours aussi doucement la chevalière du vampire, la faisant glisser de son doigt, et se sentit brusquement soulevée. Damon avait réagi en vitesse et l'avait attrapé par les poignets, la ramenant au-dessus de lui, mais la lâcha quand il sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement chaud, ou d'extrêmement froid, il ne discerna pas, et la jeune fille tomba du lit dans un petit cri. Elle lui avait enlevé sa bague et l'avait ainsi brûlé, mais les mains du vampire avaient déjà guéries qu'elle se relevait en criant :

«Mais c'est mon lit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Caroline m'a jeté, expliqua calmement Damon, se tournant sur le côté. Dormir avec moi lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Tu ne vas pas m'envoyer balader toi aussi dis ?

- Ca se pourrait bien. Tu n'as qu'à dormir par terre, répondit-elle en le poussant par l'épaule, le faisant tomber au sol, et se replaça dans le lit. Et ne joue pas le miséreux avec moi, je croyais qu'on était d'accord toi et moi ?

- Oui on l'est. Juste amis, jusqu'à temps que tu te retrouves une bague pour que je sache si c'est "réel ou pas" na na na, se moqua le vampire en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit pour se relever, et reprit sa chevalière des mains de la brune. En attendant, ne touche plus à la mienne.

- Les amis ne dorment pas ensemble Damon, déclara Kaelynn, alors qu'il revenait dans le lit.

- Hm, les sexe friends, si, répondit-il en souriant.

- Non mais tu plaisantes là ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, je plaisante ! Ca s'appelle détendre l'atmosphère.

- L'atmosphère on s'en fiche, c'est moi qui ai besoin de détente. Et je sais comment faire, sourit-elle à son tour, en lui poussant l'épaule de sorte qu'il tombe à nouveau.

- Je te préviens ! s'exclama-t-il après un long soupir d'agacement. Si tu me jetes une troisième fois je...

- C'était la troisième fois, dis donc tu n'es pas du matin...

- Très bien, tu veux te détendre ? demanda-t-il alors. J'ai un autre moyen.

- Cette phrase ne me rassure pas du tout, fit remarquer la brune, fronçant les sourcils.»

Il se glissa une nouvelle fois dans le lit, sous l'oeil interrogateur de Kaelynn, puis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

«Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, commença-t-il.

- Je préfère encore les fermer.

- Non non non, insista-t-il. On m'a dit un jour que mes yeux avaient un pouvoir reposant.

- Oui ça s'appelle l'hypnôse, ironisa-t-elle. Je parie que la personne qui t'a dit ça était une fille à qui tu as demandé de ne pas paniquer alors que tu la croquais.

- Que tu es chiante ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ?

- Va pour un essai.

- Très bien, reprit-il, se concentrant. Ne pense plus à rien, imagine toi dans le lieu où tu te sentirais le mieux au monde...»

Alors qu'il parlait, il lui semblait entendre une musique, mais étrangemment, elle l'entendait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Une musique douce, et elle s'écria :

«Je la connais cette berceuse ! Ma mère me la chantait !

- C'est possible, ma mère aussi.

-_ I know a place I visit every night_, entonna-t-elle. _Everything is calm, without a light. Don't do any noise, dress your ears._

- _Do you hear the silence of my simple dreams ? _termina le vampire, et un grand sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux avaient presque la même couleur que les miens quand je me transforme..., remarqua-t-elle.

- Chut. Moi c'est naturel, reprit-il. Vide ton esprit d'absolument tout. De tout ce machin-truc d'aztèques, des vampires que tu attires, et même de ce méchant vampire qui ne cesse de t'embêter. Une fois que tu ne penses plus à rien, si tu n'es pas encore détendue...

- Ca y est, parfaitement zen, assura-t-elle, souriante.

- Oh, c'était facile, s'étonna le vampire, et sentit à nouveau sa chevalière glisser de son doigt. Arrête ! s'écria-t-il alors que Kaelynn était déjà sortie du lit, le narguant avec sa bague.»

Il la rattrapa à grande vitesse, elle l'empêcha de la reprendre et il se brûlait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Il tenta de se saisir de son poignet mais elle avait au moins autant de force que lui et ils continuèrent de jouer ainsi quand il réussit enfin à récupérer sa bague, cependant Kaelynn avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs, cessant de rire.

Elle avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir, et remarquant une étrange bonne mine, avait laissé Damon récupérer sa chevalière sans résistance. Son regard se posa sur son poignet, qui n'avait plus son bandage et avait étonnement guéri. Elle s'observa mieux à travers le miroir ; plus de coups de soleils, plus d'hématomes, seulement quelques faibles traces de morsures et des cicatrices blanches à la place des contusions du pieu de Tlaca. Ebahie, elle tourna la tête vers Damon, et comprit soudain à son expression qu'il était responsable de sa guérison. Elle resta bouche bée, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, ni posivite ni négative, jusqu'à ce que Caroline sorte de la salle de bains en beuglant :

«Ah ça y est, vous l'avez enfin bouclé !

- Je vais m'habiller ! déclara rapidement Kaelynn après avoir adressé un léger sourire à Damon et fila à son tour dans l'autre pièce.»

Alaric entra aussitôt dans la chambre, un sac de carton à la main, s'écriant que le petit-déjeuner était servi, puis s'approcha des deux vampires et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Damon, s'apprêtant à lui demander comment il allait, quand le jeune homme poussa un cri, écartant son épaule de la main du professeur.

«Pourquoi y a-t-il de la verveine sur ta main ? râla-t-il.

- Aucune idée ! s'étonna Alaric.

- Bon, il ne faut pas trop tarder, rappela Caroline. Je vais vérifier le niveau d'essence de la voiture et...ah ! cria-t-elle à son tour, brûlée, mais cette fois par la poignée de la porte qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir.»

* * *

Tous trois inquiets de cette présence de veine de vénus, Alaric tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, et Kaelynn sortit hâtivement de la salle de bain en remettant son pull, puis s'exclama que l'eau avait été coupée et que l'endroit sentait fortement le brûlé. Ils sentirent l'air ambiant et confirmèrent ses propos, redoublant d'inquiétude.

«Kaelynn, ouvre la porte, déclara Damon.»

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre, alors que Caroline se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de la chambre, constata qu'elle était aussi empreinte de verveine, et tenta de la casser avec son coude. La brune quant à elle, eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, bloquée de l'extérieur, et quand elle réussit enfin, une énorme flamme jaillit directement sur elle. Elle poussa un cri, referma la porte sans perdre une seconde, et on vit un pieu dépasser soudain du bois de celle-ci, à deux centimètres du visage de la jeune fille, qui soupira de soulagement de l'avoir évité. En choeur avec Caroline, qui avait passé la tête à travers la vitre pour comprendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, elles s'écrièrent : «C'est la gérante !»

Alaric les interpella, leur indiquant soudain que la chambre brûlait, le feu atteignant déjà les lits. Caroline poussa alors un cri, remarquant qu'un pieu était venu se loger dans son épaule, arrivé depuis la fenêtre cassée. Kaelynn et Damon se regardèrent automatiquement, comprenant tacitement que Maya était derrière tout ça. Le professeur s'était déjà saisi de son arbalète, et Kaelynn lui adressa un regard complice, ouvrit soudain la porte, juste le temps de lui laisser tirer un pieu, et la referma aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenta un oeil à l'extérieur, ne vit personne, et sortit de la chambre, suivie d'Alaric, puis de Damon. Mais à peine le vampire avait passé la porte qu'il poussa à nouveau un cri, beaucoup plus rageux cette fois, un nouveau pieu étant venu se loger dans ses côtes. Il tourna la tête, aperçut la propriétaire du motel, une arbalète à la main, un lance-flamme accroché en bandouillère, et se jeta brutalement sur elle, crocs en dehors.

Après qu'il se soit nourrit de son sang, la femme s'effondra et au loin, un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. Les trois tournèrent la tête et virent Maya, les yeux emplis de rage, prête à exploser contre le vampire. Elle tapa furieusement contre le mur du motel, et aussitôt, il y eut un grondement qui la déconcentra ; les chambres s'effondraient une à une. "Caroline !" s'écria Damon, réalisant soudain que la blonde était encore à l'intérieur, et Kaelynn le retint par le bras, assurant qu'elle y allait, alors qu'Alaric se plaçait entre lui et la jeune vampiresse pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

La tueuse pénétra en vitesse dans la chambre qui brûlait et s'effondrait. A deux, Damon et Alaric achevèrent Maya en moins d'une minute, puis attendirent, anxieux. Finalement, Kaelynn ressortit du motel soutenant Caroline, qui avait du se prendre une poutre sur la tête car elle semblait sérieusement amochée. "Non, pas mon sang", lui dit doucement la tueuse en écartant son visage du peu de liquide qui perçait d'une de ses égratignures.

* * *

Caroline s'abreuvait du sang de la mère de Maya, pendant qu'Alaric ramenait le peu d'affaires qu'il leur restait dans la voiture et que Kaelynn et Damon discutaient. Ne pouvant arrêter le feu, le vampire y avait mis celui de Maya et ils se pressèrent ensuite à partir.

«Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna le vampire. Tu t'es pris un jet de lance-flamme dans la figure et a affronté une pièce en feu et tu n'as aucune brulûre.

- Oh, remarqua Kaelynn, vérifiant par la même occasion. Disons que...le feu n'est pas mon ennemi. Tu sais, toujours le contraire d'un vampire...Elle loucha sur Caroline et grimaça en la voyant boire le sang d'un humain.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais assez menacé pour la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama alors le vampire.

- Tu avais du lui faire quelque chose d'assez affreux pour qu'elle essaye quand même. Comme...la transformer exprès en sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait les vampires, répondit la tueuse, témoignant qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'il n'avait bien voulu dire. Elle se disait que si elle avait été humaine quand elle avait rencontré Damon, ça aurait très bien pu lui arriver à elle aussi. Changeant d'expression, elle dit soudain : Mais attends, tu m'avais entendu la menacer ?

- C'était une de mes arbalètes, fit remarquer alors Alaric, récupérant celle qu'avait utilisé la mère de la vampiresse.

- Attaquer quelqu'un avec ses propres armes, faut le faire. Certaines personnes peuvent se montrer tellement indiscrètes ! entonna Damon.

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, termina Kaelynn, mais finit par lui sourire, et ils reprirent enfin leur route.»

* * *

**Alors, alors, ce nouveau chapitre ? :)**


	29. Chapitre 29  Juste en surface

**Allez, un nouveau chapitre que je trouve plutôt sympa, j'espère juste avoir bien agencé l'action. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 29 : Juste en surface

Une aire d'autoroute. Damon faisait le plein et discutait avec Kaelynn juste à côté. Ils semblaient de bonne humeur et en meilleure forme. Mais tout à coup, la jeune fille parut intrigué et lui dit alors, posément, comme pour mieux faire passer ses paroles.

«Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie d'avant. Vue tout ce que tu sais sur moi, je crois que j'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu plus que l'histoire de mademoiselle K.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment envie d'entendre la multitude de détails sordides qui a constitué mon existence.

- Je parle de ta vraie vie, précisa-t-elle. Ta vie en tant qu'humain.

- Ah... Il hésita puis parut accepter d'en parler sans broncher. Eh bien qu'en dire ? Ma mère était géniale, elle est morte et nous a laissé avec mon père qui était...moins génial. Surtout avec moi, Stefan était le chouchou.

- Je comprends..., mais moi j'étais la chouchoute, se vanta-t-elle. Mon père et Jason, deux tempéraments trop agressifs, ne cessaient de se disputer, constamment.

- Deux loups aboient l'un contre l'autre et le petit chaperon rouge ne sait plus où se mettre. Tu devais bien avoir un lieu à toi où tu te réfugiais dans ces moments-là non ?

- Le grenier... ou la cage d'escalier, un peu comme Harry Potter, répondit-elle.

- Oh, ta culture générale s'améliore ! s'exclama Damon. Mais dis moi, ça va mieux on dirait ?

- Absolument. Pouvoir respirer l'air frais, bouger sans peine, sentir de nouveau la liberté..., c'est exceptionnel. Au fait, pour le coup de la guérison, tu ne m'en as pas fait boire dans mon sommeil j'espère ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas te perturber alors que tu rêvais très certainement de moi, plaisanta Damon. Mais l'application cutanée fonctionne aussi très bien.»

Caroline revint avec de quoi déjeuner et Alaric avec du café.

«Ne me donne pas d'indices surtout, débuta Kaelynn en se plaçant devant la vampiresse, puis pointa son doigt devant chaque élément qu'elle avait apporté un par un : Hamburgers, potatoes, coca-cola et...donuts. Oh, et on a aussi des burritos, des fajitas et de la sauce que je suppose très très piquante.

- Parfait ! Tu m'impressiones ! s'écria la blonde. Bon, on y va ?»

* * *

Le reste du voyage retour fut long, fatiguant et surtout ennuyant, mais les quelques blagues de Damon, dont certaines n'étaient pas si mauvaises, et les photos prises par la vampiresse de leur professeur endormi la bouche ouverte aidèrent à le faire passer plus vite. On raccompagna d'abord Alaric chez lui, puis Caroline, et enfin Damon conduisit vers la pension.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu tires soudain la grimace ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils entraient dans le manoir.

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait, s'innocenta Kaelynn.

- Bonne actrice, mais...j'ai un meilleur instinct, dit-il, s'affalant sur son canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh, je crois...je crois que c'est cette ville. J'y ai toujours vécu, mais je réalise que je ne m'y suis jamais sentie en sécurité. Et puis William est sûrement toujours là.

- Ah. Euh, tu veux que je t'amènes ailleurs ? proposa le vampire.

- Ailleurs ? C'est sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une meilleure idée et si tu sauras te débrouiller peu développée comme tu es, mais si tu penses que c'est bien pour toi...

- Je pense que ça ira, dit-elle finalement. Je ne suis pas toute seule hein ?

- Irrémédiablement non. Je serais toujours là pour te rendre la vie impossible.

- J'avais remarqué.»

Elle s'approcha de lui vivement et il plaça une main en protection de la tape qu'il pensait se prendre mais Kaelynn passa derrière lui et alla se servir un verre à la table destinée à la collection de bouteilles du vampire. Il haussa un sourcil puis en demanda un, qu'elle feinta de lui donner, ce qui eu pour effet voulu de le frustrer, et ils se mirent encore à rire.

* * *

Damon lui ouvrit galamment la porte et Kaelynn entra au Mystic Grill. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en pénétrant dans ce lieu, mais tâcha de sourire. Damon commanda à boire pour eux deux et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle entende quelqu'un s'écrier son nom, et qu'un groupe d'amis qu'elle reconnut comme les siens remarque sa présence.

Bonnie, Jérémy, Stefan, Elena et Caroline lui firent chacun leur tour un câlin de retrouvailles.

«Doucement, Elena, je ne suis pas dans une forme exceptionnelle, expliqua Kaelynn.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir en un seul morceau si tu savais ! s'exclama la brune et ce fut au tour de Stefan de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Content de te savoir de retour, dit-il, mais l'écarta soudain d'une distance de bras, surpris et pris de court de ses veines qui ressortaient toutes seules sous ses yeux.

- Euh, whisky ? fit remarquer Elena, levant les sourcils vers le verre de la jeune fille.

- C'est pour éviter ça, expliqua-t-elle, montrant la réaction de Stefan d'un geste. Je vais garder la bouteille, Damon vous expliquera, assura la tueuse en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, alors que le vampire leur faisait un sarcastique signe de la main, faisant remarquer qu'il était là lui aussi.

- Mais attends ! Kaelynn...commença Bonnie alors que celle-ci était déjà partie.

- J-je...Pff, soupira enfin Damon, fatigué. Personne n'aurait une poche de sang sur lui ? Je vois..., railla-t-il en se retournant sur son siège, leur tournant le dos.»

«Je vois que tu sembles aller plutôt bien mais...est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Mais bien sûr, assura Kaelynn, adressant un sourire confiant à Elena, qui l'avait rejointe dans les toilettes. C'est juste que, voir autant de personnes d'un coup, ça me pousse à m'isoler.

- Hm, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de poignet, dit alors Elena, montrant le bandage que la brune portait encore.

- Ah oui ! Ton poignet ! Le bal ! Mme Lockwood ! Le shérif ! Oh non !

- Calme-toi, on arrangera tout ça.

- Je n'aurais pas du revenir ici...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit Elena. Tu es chez toi ici, encore plus que le shérif ou Carole Lockwood, tu étais là avant non ?

- Oui, quand on y pense, pouffa Kaelynn.

- Et comment ça se passe avec Damon ?

- Euh, bien je suppose. Mieux qu'avant, il est différent. De toute façon, tant qu'il n'essaye pas de me tuer...

- Tu es aussi différente, lui dit Elena. Quelque chose dans l'attitude, ou le regard, ou peut-être tout simplement le bronzage.»

Kaelynn lui sourit, honnêtement cette fois, et assura qu'elle les rejoignait dans un petit moment. Mais une fois toute seule, elle ne put se retenir, son sourire s'effaça de lui-même et elle secoua les mains en effectuant quelques pas pour réprimer sa détresse. Ses blessures avaient beau ne plus être apparentes, elle les sentait toujours, profondes et ancrés en elle, des blessures aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Elle vit soudainement Tlaca apparaître sur le miroir et annoncer "Vingt-huit jours" puis disparaître immédiatement. Enfin, elle posa les mains de chaque côté du lavabo, réprima les larmes de rage et d'angoisse qui pointaient au creux de ses yeux et souffla de plus en plus doucement, se promettant de faire passer sa détresse par la vengeance, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas craquer. En espérant qu'aucun vampire affamé ne vienne perturber la soirée.

* * *

«Plus de nouvelles ! s'exclama un jeune homme qui lui barra le passage.

- Oh, Matt ! sursauta Kaelynn.

- Une semaine d'absence, te voilà bronzée...des vacances ? supposa-t-il.

- Euh...oui, des vacances, répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, à son air perturbé.

- On se voit en cours ? s'exclama-t-elle, ignorant sa question, ayant relevé la tête et aussitôt affiché un sourire rassurant, avant de rejoindre ses amis rapidement.»

* * *

«J'ai essayé de te contacter pendant des jours, de te localiser, rien, expliqua Bonnie.

- Les aztèques doivent crypter le réseau, plaisanta Jérémy.

- C'était simple, il y avait juste à se fier à l'odeur, fit remarquer Caroline, puis s'excusa tout aussi vite, et se mit à raconter avec exagération et ton théâtral leur aventure du motel.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien hein ? déclara Elena, soulagée. Alors que soudain Damon, sans raison apparente, s'approcha tranquillement de leur table, un verre à la main, qu'il posa et fit lentement glisser jusqu'à Kaelynn. Elle le remercia, sans vraiment comprendre son geste, et il s'en alla sans dire un mot.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'interrogea Caroline, incrédule. Depuis quand il devient serviable ?

- Il doit chercher à obtenir quelque chose de toi, en déduit Jérémy, en regardant Kaelynn alors que celle-ci consultait son portable.

- Non il peut se montrer gentil des fois et sans rien demander en retour, se défendit la brune, mais comprit aux regards désabusés de ses amis qu'aucun ne semblait d'accord avec elle. Ne me regardez pas comme ça..., dit-elle en rabaissant les yeux vers son téléphone, que Caroline saisit aussitôt et fouilla ses messages.

- Les filles trouvent qu'il est étrange avec toi, éclaircit Jérémy.

- Et ça a été comme ça tout le voyage, ajouta la vampiresse. Tiens tiens, message de Damon reçu à l'instant _"Ame en peine recherche désespéremment boisson revigorante et se demande si un verre de Kaelynn lui ferait tant de mal que ça". _Sans rien demander en retour tu dis ?

- Bon, Damon est toujours Damon non ? Il a beau être assoiffé de mon sang il est juste...lui, démontra-t-elle puis se leva. Je, je vous remercie d'être là et j'ai passé une agréable soirée. On se revoit bientôt.

- C'est juste une impression où elle nous souhaitait au revoir comme si elle s'adressait à des étrangers ? s'ébahit la vampiresse.»

* * *

«Tu ne restes pas avec la petite troupe ? demanda Damon.

- Non, le...le sang de Kaelynn m'attire trop, expliqua Stefan. Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible qu'elle reste à la pension.

- C'est dur hein. Encore plus pour toi. Je te vois bien en train de l'imaginer en écureuil bien appétissant, tu sais comme dans les cartoons, sourit malicieusement son frère.

- Même d'ici, c'est tout juste supportable, continua le cadet, alors qu'ils discutaient à l'extérieur du Grill.

- Tu as envie de rester avec elle, de la faire ton amie, de la serrer dans tes bras, puis de la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et tu sais que même une seule te suffirait, déblatéra soudain l'aîné alors que Stefan lui lançait un regard intrigué, signifiant qu'il ne partageait pas totalement ces impressions.

- Ca ne va pas mieux on dirait...

- Moi ? Il me faut du sang, je vais devenir fou.

- Tâche de ne pas blesser Kaelynn, précisa Stefan.

- Je sais me retenir, assura Damon. Mais, je sens comme un double-sens dans ta phrase...Jouerais-tu dans l'implicite frangin ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand tout s'accélère et que tu perds le contrôle, c'est à ce moment-là que tu réalises à qui tu tiens, et à quel point tu y tiens. Réfléchis-y, termina Stefan en prenant le chemin vers chez lui, abandonnant Damon seul avec ses réflexions intérieures. Il ne le resta pas longtemps car Kaelynn sortit du Mystic Grill aussitôt.

- J'espérais du fond du coeur ne pas tomber sur un vampire affamé, j'étais loin de penser que ce serait toi, railla-t-elle.

- Je sais me contrôler, affirma Damon à elle et à lui-même à la fois. Au fait il faut que tu demandes une bague à Bonnie !

- Elle ne connaît rien à la magie aztèque, déclara Kaelynn, l'arrêtant alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

- Condamné à supporter ça ?

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'y t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle soudain, et il comprit à son ton qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa faim. Je fais croire que non mais je remarque aussi ton changement de comportement.

- C'est simple.

- Explique.

- Je veux te prouver que tu as tort, que ton attraction n'a rien à voir, que c'est réel. Et en me comportant en vrai gentleman, je te ferai ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh...»

Là ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme qui sortait du bar et passa devant eux en s'excusant poliment. Les yeux de Damon prirent leur forme naturelle, et il lança un regard divisé à Kaelynn, s'excusant d'avance d'un acte qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de commettre, puis se jeta sur la jeune femme.

La bouche pleine de sang, le teint blanc et la mine rassasiée, il entendit simplement Kaelynn dire «C'est mal parti» avant de reprendre depuis longtemps sa voiture, restée devant le Grill, et de s'en aller.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune intention de lui en vouloir, c'était de sa faute à elle s'il s'était attaqué à cette femme, mais elle n'aurait cependant pas pu rester en la présence d'un vampire et de sa victime plus longtemps. Elle devait pourtant avouer que Damon avait en partie raison ; elle sentait elle aussi qu'il y avait une part de réel dans leur baiser, mais ne le lui avouerait jamais. Tout à coup, elle sentit un liquide froid sur ses lèvres, y posa ses doigts et compris qu'elle saignait du nez. Voilà qu'une autre raison de ne pas fréquenter de vampires lui revenait de force.

* * *

Kaelynn se réveilla tranquillement dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle la louait en hauteur et en bordure de Mystic Falls comme toujours, mais cette maison était plus grande et plus ordinaire. Elle prit son téléphone, dont la sonnerie l'avait réveillée, et raccrocha à l'appel de Damon. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'elle n'avait pas saigné du nez à nouveau, ce qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne devait plus fréquenter de vampires qu'elle ne comptait pas éliminer, Tizoc lui avait bien expliqué que cela la rendait malade. Elle fila alors dans la salle de bain et comme tous les matins, un des trois aztèques apparaissait à travers son miroir pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait à faire, et anéantissait aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

Reprenant de bonnes habitudes, elle se rendit au lycée pour la cinquième fois de la semaine. Elle croisa Caroline, et même si elles auraient bien aimé pouvoir discuter, un regard leur suffit à se comprendre, et elles s'arrangeaient pour ne pas assister aux mêmes cours. De même, elle évitait également Stefan.

«Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Est-ce que tu dors la nuit ? demanda son professeur d'histoire alors qu'elle sortait de son cours.

- Pas exactement, répondit-elle, essayant de rester discrète. Tu sais, ..Vous savez, avec cette nouvelle attraction, il y en a beaucoup plus.»

En effet, en dehors de l'école, elle s'occupait à chasser les vampires, enfin à tuer ceux qui venaient la trouver, doublement plus attirés avec le collier accroché à son cou, ce qui lui prenait le plus clair de son temps. Et quand elle se transformait, certaines choses avaient changé : Ses yeux étaient plus clairs, son immunité à la douleur plus efficace, son sentiment de force plus important...

«Tant que tu ne t'endors pas en cours.

- Aucune chance ! s'exclama-t-elle, montrant la gourde de verveine qu'elle avait constamment sur elle.

- Au fait, Elena fait un dîner après-demain et elle voudrait que tu viennes, ce sera possible ? demanda Alaric.

- Oh, ...j'essayerais, mais je ne promets rien.»

Il lui adressa un regard rassurant et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide avec ces vampires, après tout, il était chasseur lui aussi. Elle refusa poliment et s'efforça de sourire pour le rassurer à son tour. Un élève frappa à la porte ouverte et Alaric reprit d'une voix plus stricte.

«Ton devoir sur les sudistes était intéressant et abordait un point de vue original, mais tâche de rester la plus subjective possible, conseilla-t-il.»

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, à la pension, Elena y croisa Damon.

«Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien. Comme toujours depuis un siècle et demi. Quelle monotonie...

- Ca va...vraiment ? insista la sosie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? comprit-il aussitôt.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas arrêter de vouloir joindre...

- Oh Kaelynn ? Laisse tomber s'il te plaît, cette fille est trop compliquée. Moi-même j'ai abandonné !

- Abandonné ? Aussi facilement ? le charia la jeune fille.

- Je veux juste la paix : C'est pourtant simple ce que je demande !

- Oh eh bien, pour ça, tu n'as qu'à t'enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur, ça te soulagera non ?

- Un suicide collectif à la Roméo et Juliette, ça te tente ?

- Non, moi, j'ai bien trop de valeur, je dois servir de sacrifice à Klaus, plaisanta-t-elle.

- On devrait peut-être...arrêter de rigoler sur ces sujets-là..., dit Damon soudain un peu plus sérieux. Alors j'ai appris que tu faisais un dîner ? Tu ne m'as pas encore invité...dois-je mal le prendre ?

- Etant donné que c'est pour éviter le moindre problème que je ne t'y ai pas convié, non.

- Je suis sujet à problèmes moi ? Depuis quand ?

- En fait j'invite Kaelynn, donc ni toi, ni Stefan et Caroline ne peuvent venir, expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Roh, que c'est contraignant ! Pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle débarqué dans nos vies ? railla-t-il.

- Oh, elle te manque c'est ça ?

- Ca doit être son attirance spéciale, assura le vampire.»

La sosie acquiesça et se retint d'en dire plus, puis prit ses clés et partit.

* * *

Alors que Kaelynn pensait n'être embêtée que de Damon, celui-ci n'était jamais venu la voir, se contentant d'essayer de l'avoir au téléphone. En revanche, plusieurs autres personnes auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas du tout l'avaient contactée.

Elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'Elisabeth Forbes, qui s'était excusée de son comportement, avait compris sa nature et l'avait remerciée des services qu'elle rendait à la ville, et elles échangeaient des informations sur la présence de vampires en ville, dont le nombre augmentait à cause de Kaelynn mais dont celle-ci se débarrassait constamment.

Voilà qu'un soir, alors qu'elle s'essayait de plus en plus souvent à internet, la sonnerie de la porte vint la déranger. Elle ouvrit et trouva William. Celui-ci avait toujours son air confiant qui l'énervait tant et avait déjà placé une main près de la porte, au cas où elle essayerait de la lui claquer au nez.

«Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant.

- Bonjour monsieur l'adjoint au maire, répondit-elle, distante.

- Tu es encore en vie...ça ne présage rien de bon ça...

- Pour toi, continua-t-elle.

- Justement, je suis là pour ça ! sourit-il et se glissa à l'intérieur.

- Avant que je ne te saute dessus avec un pieu empreint de poussière de pierre de lune et que je ne te le plante en plein coeur, tu ferais bien d'expliquer pourquoi tu es là.

- Parce que nous voulons la même chose..., et qu'à nous deux nous sommes capables d'y arriver, expliqua-t-il toujours en souriant.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Oh, je vois à ton regard que tu me comprends parfaitement. Alors comme ça, ils ont osé refuser de me reprendre dans leur fichu groupe !

- Il faut croire qu'ils me préfèrent à toi.

- De toute façon...je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Tu n'en a rien à faire ? s'écria soudain Kaelynn en se levant. C'est bien parce que tu n'en as rien à faire que j'ai du passer une semaine là-bas à me faire traiter comme une machine à tuer les vampires ?

- Ne fais pas ta miséreuse, c'est ce que tu es ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, puis reprit, énergique. Alors, je suppose que toi aussi tu prévois de leur faire la peau : Comment est-ce qu'on s'y prend ?

- A toi de me le dire, tu les connais depuis cinq siècles.

- Le plus fort c'est Mocte, mais trop prévisible, il en est le plus facile à anéantir. Le plus vicieux, c'est Tlaca, mais on a tellement de points communs que je saurais parfaitement comment l'avoir. Que dire de Tizoc...

- C'est moi qui tue Tlaca, déclara sèchement Kaelynn.

- Ouh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ? Je me souviens que l'esprit de la Lune ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus.

- Il est comme toi, ça devrait te mettre sur la voie.

- Plus directe, plus sûre de toi, plus déterminée, plus forte. Et c'est grâce à moi tout ça ? s'enquérit William, l'air ravi.

- C'est pour mieux te tuer mon enfant, menaça la brune.

- On verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien. ...Non, sérieusement, tu souhaites vraiment ma mort ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible que ça ? s'étonna l'aztèque, presque totalement sincère.

- Je crois que c'est quand on atteint ton état qu'on sait qu'on a trop vécu, déclara simplement Kaelynn, ne souhaitant pas s'énerver plus. Maintenant dégage.

- Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama le loup en sortant. A la prochaine pleine lune !»

Comment pouvait-il se pointer chez elle et se comporter comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé ? Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi après tout. Elle ne se voyait pas remettre ça sur la table. Mis à part avec une bonne gifle peut-être.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, elle s'était décidée à se rendre au dîner chez Elena, prévoyant de sourire pour faire bonne figure et de plaisanter avec ses amis. Elle vérifiait le contenu de son sac : son portable, ses clés, des pousses de verveine, un pistolet chargé de fioles de la même herbe et son couteau, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle cacha tout ça et regarda qui c'était : Cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle parle à un loup, il fallait qu'un autre vienne lui rendre visite.

«Salut..., lui dit-il, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua-t-elle, pleine d'énergie.

- Je voulais...m'excuser.

- T'excuser. Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? ...Désolé, je n'ai pas de souvenirs exacts du bal. Ah si ! Je t'avais jeté dans l'eau non ?

- Ouais..., se souvint Tyler.

- Bref, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à venir t'excuser ? continua-t-elle, comme si la soudaine sincérité du jeune homme ne l'atteignait pas.

- Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé de mon comportement de ce soir-là, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il affecte ta relation avec Caroline. Vous êtes beaucoup plus distantes depuis et...Je ferais tout pour me racheter, promis, mais...

- Pff..., tu es carrément à côté de la plaque. Tyler, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es le cadet de mes soucis, voire encore moins. Malgré tout, ça me touche que tu veuilles arranger les choses, soyons d'accord, mais tu es et resteras un loup-garou, et j'ai quelques problèmes avec eux. Ne t'en fais pas pour Caroline et moi, ça n'a rien à voir, je...ça ne t'es même pas venu à l'esprit en fait !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis une tueuse de vampires, et Caroline est un vampire, j'essaye juste de lui sauver la vie. Contrairement à toi, sans vouloir être méchante. ...Nouveau sujet, enchaîna-t-elle puis sourit malicieusement, songeuse. Tu souhaites te racheter ? Alors tu tombes particulièrement bien.»


	30. Chapitre 30  Remèdes et Mélancolie

**Question : est-ce que mes chapitres sont trop longs ? Parce que j'ai remarqué la différence de taille avec les premiers et je me demande si ça pose problème, je vais peut-être songer à les faire plus courts. En attendant, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 30 : Remèdes et Mélancolie

Kaelynn arriva finalement chez Elena. Avant de sonner, elle resta quelques minutes immobile devant la porte, respirant calmement, relativisant. Ses relations avec les autres se refroidissaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éloigner d'eux malgré elle, mais ce dîner représentait l'échappatoire qu'elle attendait depuis un moment. Finalement, elle cacha le collier aztèque qu'elle ne pouvait retirer sous son col et appuya sur la sonnette.

Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'elle vienne à l'ignorer ? Ce baiser l'avait-il dérangée à ce point ou était-ce la fille qu'il avait mordu devant le grill ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal qui soit pire que d'habitude ? Elle compliquait les choses, encore une fois. Mais Damon ne s'arrêterait pas là.

«Je savais que c'était un nom répandu, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il le soit autant ! Il y a une université Brown, une marque de vêtements Brown, le chanteur James Brown et pleins d'autres Brown célèbres ! Pensez-vous que certains sont de ma famille ? s'exclama Kaelynn, alors dans une grande conversation, à table avec Bonnie et Elena.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire de Mercy Brown ? entama Bonnie.

- Le vampire de Rhode Island ? s'intéressa Elena.

- Oui, continua la sorcière, puis prit un ton approprié à raconter des histoires. En fait, alors qu'une partie de la famille était déjà décédée de la tuberculose, dont la mère, Mary, et la fille, Mercy, à seulement 19 ans ; le fils Edwin Brown est lui aussi tombé malade. Et à l'époque, on pensait qu'une série de morts dans une famille était causée par un mort-vivant, une sorte d'entité qui revenait se nourrir des membres de sa famille encore en vie. Le 17 mars 1892, des villageois ont alors détérré les corps, et celui de la fille, Mercy, puisqu'elle était morte plus récemment, était peu décomposé et avait encore du sang dans le cœur, c'est pourquoi ils ont pensé qu'elle était le vampire en question. Ils lui ont donc retiré son coeur et l'ont brûlé, puis ont dilué et donné à boire ses cendres à son frère, croyant inverser la malédiction. Mais Edwin est quand même mort deux mois après.

- Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très renseignés sur la tuberculose à cette époque, et puis les vampires, ça existe pour de vrai, alors qui sait ? énonça la sosie.

- Moi je pense que cette histoire tient simplement de la superstition des gens. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kaelynn ?

- Hm, c'est quoi la tuberculose ? demanda doucement la jeune fille, l'air un peu perdue.

- Ah, mais oui c'est vrai, tu es de cette époque-là toi ! rit Elena, puis lui décrit : C'est une maladie qui fait devenir très pâle, affecte la respiration, provoque la perte d'appétit, fait cracher du sang...Comment appelait-on ça au XIXème siècle ?

- La consommation, énonça la sorcière.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit alors Kaelynn, qui ne semblait plus aller très bien, et se leva pour se rendre sur le porche.»

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent, inquiêtées, essayant de chercher dans le regard de l'autre une explication à la soudaine réaction de la jeune fille, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

* * *

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passées seule sur le porche, la brune n'avait cependant pas chômé. Les filles trouvèrent un vampire mort à ses pieds, qui, attiré par la tueuse, avait attendu à l'extérieur que celle-ci se manifeste. Un peu tâchée de sang, alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, Kaelynn fixait le vide, tracassée.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'affola Elena.

- Oh ça ? Rien, assura-t-elle, habituée ; Je t'en débarrasserai, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? voulu alors s'assurer la sorcière.

- Si tu voulais que ça aille, il ne fallait pas me parler d'une fille morte à la même époque et au même âge que moi, de son coeur qui lui a été retiré, de son frère mort également, d'une maladie que j'ai bien connu, le tout mélangé au folklore vampirique.

- Ah..., en effet.

- Aller, ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle finalement, changeant l'expression gênée des filles en deux autres sourires.

- C'est l'heure du dessert ! s'exclama alors Elena en lui prenant le bras ; Moelleux au chocolat !

- Laisse-là d'abord se changer les idées, déclara Bonnie. Je vais découper le gâteau.»

Elle retourna à l'intérieur alors que Kaelynn s'affairait à déplacer sa victime du soir, et Elena la regarda faire.

«Ca t'arrive de plus en plus, ces choses-là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Constamment, dit simplement la tueuse et en quelques minutes, l'avait caché dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle revint vers la maison et la sosie lui posa alors une autre question.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer le problème avec Damon ? Est-ce parce que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Oh, tu es au courant...Je suis désolé Elena, c'est...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais, ce n'est pas comme si...

- Si. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi et même si ce n'est pas ton cas, ou peut-être que si, forcément, tu as ressenti cette particulière petite trahison au fond de toi, qui passe facilement certes, mais qui est quand même là, expliqua Kaelynn, se rappelant du baiser qu'avaient échangés William et Katherine, et Elena acquiesça doucement, puis reprit :

- Pourtant, je commence à te connaître et je sens qu'il y a autre chose...

- Tu as vu juste.

- Et alors ? Est-ce parce que l'attraction est encore pire maintenant ?

- C'est une raison, mais pas la principale, dit juste la jeune fille, le ton léger, réticent, comme soudain désintéressé.

- Alors dis-moi !

- En fait, commença Kaelynn, admettant soudain en son fort intérieur que lui en parler l'allègerait, et s'exprima enfin ; Je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter de vampires. Ma nature me l'interdit. Si je le fais quand même, il y a deux solutions : Tomber gravement malade, ou tuer les vampires en question.

- Oh..., je savais bien qu'il y avait une explication raisonnable. Mais c'est cruel ! Etre obligée de te priver de tes amis..., s'exclama la sosie en la prenant soudain dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes là vous non ?

- Et comment ! rit Elena en l'attirant alors à l'intérieur pour venir prendre le dessert.»

* * *

«Hmmmmm, formulèrent les trois filles en même temps à la première bouchée. Succulent !»

Elles savourèrent un instant, un simple instant totalement banal entre amies que Kaelynn apprécia tout particulièrement. Quand la sonnerie de la porte les dérangea.

«Damon..., j'avais dit pas de vampires ce soir, rappela Elena, contrariée, en ouvrant la porte.

- Je vous assure que celui dans le coffre a failli me dissuader, répondit-il, évoquant la victime de Kaelynn. Mais je suis ici en mission citoyenne.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, en venant parler avec Kaelynn, qui a prit soin de bien m'ignorer ces derniers temps, je sauve la vie de bon nombre de personnes sur lesquelles j'aurais passé mes nerfs ce soir.»

Là-dessus, il se glissa dans le hall d'entrée et fila directement dans la cuisine, où il laissa à peine le temps aux filles de se rendre compte de sa présence et enchaîna :

«Salut la sorcière ! Je peux t'emprunter la tueuse une seconde ? dit-il avec une fausse politesse, l'air à la fois naturel et préoccupé. Bonnie haussa les sourcils, adressa un rapide regard à Kaelynn qu'il amenait déjà à l'écart.»

Il la conduit jusqu'au salon, et jusque-là elle n'avait montré aucune résistance, plutôt curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Damon...

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? Etonnant. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de faire deux milles bornes pour te sauver la vie et que tu répondais par une ignorance totale. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua la brune, que l'attitude du vampire avait soudain refroidi. Elle tripotait nerveusement le médaillon aztèque et Damon le remarqua.

- Alors tu penses que je ne saurais pas me contrôler en ta présence ? A cause de ce truc qui amplifie tes pouvoirs ?

- Stefan...

- Stefan est un faible ! s'exclama l'aîné, retenant son exaspération.

- Ce...oui, c'est ça. Tu ne sauras pas te contrôler, admit-elle finalement, et il se mit soudain à feindre des toussotements.

- Excuse-moi, je suis allergique au mensonge. Je te propose une échappatoire et tu la saisis aussitôt ? ...Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette Maya et de ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Eh bien..., hésita Kaelynn, puis explosa. Non ! Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ça, c'est à peine si j'y ai pensé ! Enfin creuse-toi un peu la tête !

- Bien ! Tu n'es pas retombée dans le panneau ! Aller, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- A ce que je vois, tu as abandonné l'esprit gentleman ? Ou tu te montres simplement comme tu es ? Ah, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait une différence, changea-t-elle de sujet, exaspérée de son insistance.

- Mais je le suis. Je ne t'ai pas harcelé, je n'ai pas débarqué chez toi, je ne t'ai pas suivi, j'ai juste essayé de te joindre et j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler, résuma-t-il. Tu ne souhaites rien me dire, alors je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose encore, et m'envolerais ensuite, à moins que tu ne demandes le contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu n'as rien à apprendre de moi. Il n'y a rien à savoir. Je déteste les vampires. Je_ te _déteste. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille, déclara-t-elle à contre-coeur, le regard sévère, en articulant correctement pour bien lui faire comprendre.»

Il resta stoïque et elle passa son chemin pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard, prenant son manteau et quittant aussitôt les lieux.

* * *

Elle claqua la porte de sa maison après avoir tué le vampire qui se trouvait devant, affamé pour les mêmes raisons que tous les autres, et se rendit directement dans sa chambre.

Il ne comprendrait pas, il ne comprenait pas. Elle faisait ça pour lui, et cela la contrariait autant que lui l'avait laissé voir. Elle se sentait seule, sans acolyte, sans protection, sans joie. Les aztèques l'inquiétaient et elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé, et pourtant elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait qu'elle ne l'informe pas de leurs plans, de _ses_ plans.

* * *

«Damon, je t'en prie, ne la rattrape pas !

- Suis-je aussi insupportable Elena ? Pour qu'elle me fasse ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé...

- Elle a ses raisons, Damon, déclara la sosie, d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme et apaisant.

- Mais quelles sont-elles ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle dans l'ignorance ainsi ? Je sais que je suis une personne odieuse et égoïste, mais bon sang, elle était la seule à le faire remarquer sans jamais sincèrement me juger !

- Damon..., tenta la brune, alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait, agité.

Il avait la machoire serrée et le regard presque implorant. Bien qu'il tâchait de ne pas croiser celui d'Elena, elle venait de voir son désarroi, et n'y résistait qu'encore moins.

- Et elle me déteste !

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas ces paroles, assura la sosie.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est ce qu'elle veut me faire croire, pour que je me sépare plus facilement d'elle. Seulement dans quel but ?

- Pour te sauver la vie ! lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua le vampire en s'asseyant. ...Elle a envie de me tuer ?

- Pas envie, non. Pas le choix, oui.

- Est-ce un de ses trucs d'esprit ?»

Elle aquiesça, puis lui expliqua plus en détail. Enfin, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, observant le Damon abattu qu'elle avait peu l'occasion de voir. Soudain, il leva la tête d'une énergie nouvelle et se releva d'un air déterminé. «Et en plus elle cherche à avoir le beau rôle !» ironisa-t-il alors en se dirigeant vers la porte, laissant Elena esquisser un sourire de l'avoir un peu remis sur pied.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas. A chaque minute, il y avait tellement d'autres raisons qui venaient s'ajouter dans son esprit au fait que leur proximité devenait impossible qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée de tant de complications. Pourquoi la présence d'un vampire lui manquait autant ? Ca n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Oh et puis, et alors ? Qu'importait qu'elle ne respecte pas les normes du parfait esprit du Soleil ? Après tout, jamais personne ne lui avait donnée une voie à suivre, des règles précises à respecter, ne serait-ce qu'une lumière pour se repérer. Elle avait du la trouver seule, et même si cela étonnerait quiconque entendrait cela ; sa lumière, c'était Damon.

Celui-ci était sur le balcon adjacent à sa chambre, appuyé contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées et tâchant de comprendre les siennes. Quand il regarda par la porte vitrée, discrètement, il la vit d'abord en tailleur, en pleine réflexion, son coussin dans les bras. Puis elle le rejeta sur son lit et s'allongea, s'efforçant de dormir, gigotant, n'y réussissant finalement pas.

Au moins, elle était aussi mal que lui, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir dans l'histoire. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, selon lui elle avait assez souffert pour trois vies au moins. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour aller la réconforter, mais sa peur d'un refus violent était trop grande pour qu'il ose. Il attendit plutôt qu'elle s'endorme, tant bien que mal, pour lui envoyer les rêves les plus doux qu'il avait.

* * *

La brise marine, le souffle tranquille du vent se mêlant aux douces ondulations des vagues, le soleil levant réveillant lentement avec lui les autres éléments de la nature. Ces idées en tête, Kaelynn ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua avec plaisir, malgré sa détresse de la veille, qu'elle n'avait pas passé une nuit très agitée.

Se sortant de la routine, elle évita les miroirs autant qu'elle put, termina un devoir de français et décida de se débarrasser des vampires qui commençaient à empester son sous-sol, quand elle se souvint que celui du matin devait l'attendre. Elle sortit alors sur son perron, ensoleillé, mais personne ne vint. Un peu contrariée, un peu intriguée, elle se demanda si le collier diminuait d'efficacité au fil du temps.

Elle appela Caroline, la prévenant qu'elle n'aurait pas à être sur ses gardes ce jour-là pour ne pas la croiser puisqu'elle ne viendrait pas en cours. La vampiresse proposa alors, Matt étant malade, que la jeune fille pourrait aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

Kaelynn se rendit donc chez Matt. Il était allongé sur le canapé, le teint blanc, le nez rouge. Deux couvertures le recouvraient et la télévision était allumée, pourtant il ne semblait pas la regarder.

«Ouow, apparemment, tu n'es pas en forme, constata la jeune fille.

- Kaelynn, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper mon angine.

- Crois-moi, aucune chance, assura-t-elle. Bonne nouvelle, je passe le reste de la journée avec toi ! Et...je vais commencer par te faire une tisane !»

Depuis la cuisine, la brune passa aussitôt un coup de fil.

«Allô, Stefan ? J'avais une question, et Damon se serait moqué de moi si je la lui avait posée, commença-t-elle, gênée. ... Voilà, je suis avec Matt, qui a dit qu'il avait une...angine, et...Comment se porte la médecine de nos jours ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on pratique encore les saignées et autres choses du genre ? Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'actualité.

Stefan se mit à rire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît, et elle rit à son tour.

- Non, pas du tout Kaelynn, lui assura-t-il. Demande à Matt, il te dira où sont rangés les médicaments, et ne te fais pas de soucis, on guérit très vite à notre époque.

- Vite, c'est-à-dire ? Parce que je me souviens de ma phtisie et ça a duré...

- Phtisie ? la coupa Stefan. Attends, tu as eu la tuberculose et tu es vivante ?

- Euh..., dit simplement Kaelynn, ne sachant alors plus quoi répondre.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- Stefan, je te rappellerai.»

«Tiens, voilà pour toi, dit-elle en posant une tasse devant Matt, qui ne levait pas la tête de son oreiller. Où sont rangés les médicaments ?

- Dans le placard de droite, le deuxième tiroir, indiqua-t-il, et elle s'y rendit aussitôt, sortant une bouteille de verre trempé marron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, reflétant l'inquiétude totale.

- Ce n'est que du sirop. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Non, rien. Juste des souvenirs qui me reviennent à l'esprit. Ouh, c'est dur à ouvrir, constata-t-elle, forçant sur le bouchon de plastique.»

Elle brisa l'ouverture alors que Matt lui expliquait qu'il y avait des indications pour ouvrir correctement, puis elle jura et s'excusa auprès de Matt en filant soudainement dans la cuisine.

Elle posa la bouteille brisée près de l'évier et ouvrit grand le robinet sur l'entaille qu'elle s'était faite au creux de la main. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver de la verveine, puis se rappela l'endroit où elle la mettait quand elle vivait là, et ouvrit une boîte. Vide. Il ne restait que quelques bouts de l'herbe et elle abandonna son idée. Elle repassa sa blessure sous le robinet et le ferma ensuite. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre une serviette et à y plonger sa main quand par hasard, celle-ci croisa la douche de soleil qui entrait dans la pièce. Kaelynn s'arrêta un instant à cette sensation de bien-être que la chaleur représentait, puis remarqua que le cercle représenté sur son collier commençait à scintiller et alors la blessure se referma d'elle-même, doucement mais sûrement. Elle sourit, étonnée, mais néanmoins ravie, pour une fois que le bijou aztèque lui apportait du bien. De plus, cela la confortait dans l'idée que le soleil était bel et bien son allié.

* * *

Damon avait beau savoir qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il trouve une solution à leur problème, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer. C'est pourquoi tôt le matin, il passa un coup de fil à une de ses connaissances sorcières puis prit sa voiture et se retourna près de la frontière mexicaine, s'arrêtant à un garage.

«Garage de Carrizo Springs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Hm, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver Anny Davis ?

- Elle n'est pas ici, grommela le garagiste, perdant soudain toute son amabilité.

- Oh, ne me forcez pas à utiliser la manière forte, conseilla le vampire.»

* * *

«Bon, le sirop, je pense pas que ça va le faire, annonça Kaelynn, désolée, et Matt rit tant bien que mal, puis toussa. Doucement, ne bouge pas trop, conseilla-t-elle, l'air un peu perdue.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'y connaître beaucoup en médecine, plaisanta le malade.

- Pour tout te dire, c'était toujours moi qui attrapait les maladies et toujours mon frère qui me soignait, alors non, je ne suis pas très douée, avoua-t-elle, et c'est là qu'elle en vint à repenser à...»

_Kaelynn avait l'air aussi âgée qu'aujourd'hui, même si vu son état, c'était difficile à définir. Elle était allongée sur un lit, visiblement dans un hospice ou une tente. Il y avait peu d'autres malades mais ils semblaient avoir la même chose qu'elle. Son teint était aussi blanc que celui d'un vampire, ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, ses yeux à moitié fermés. Fiévreuse, elle oscillait entre le sommeil et le mal-être qui la faisait souvent bouger._

_ «Cessez de gigoter mademoiselle, vous ne vous ferez que du mal, conseilla l'infirmière.»_

_Là, elle reconnut son petit frère, bien qu'il était à présent un homme, accourir à son chevet._

_ «Monsieur Brown, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, vous allez attraper la maladie et c'en sera fini de vous, tout comme de votre regrettée soeur, protesta l'infirmière, prête à le faire sortir._

_ - Ne parlez pas d'elle comme si elle était déjà morte ! ordonna Jason Brown, les nerfs à fleur de peau, la repoussant et elle fut dissuadée d'en dire plus._

_ - Elle a raison Jason, murmura sa soeur, d'une voix rauque et à peine audible._

_ - Mais non, tu sais bien..., la rassura-t-il, passant une main sur ses cheveux._

_ - Ah oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, répondit-elle, se rappelant sa nature, puis reprit, soudain paniquée : Mais...si ils te voient ici et qu'ils remarquent que tu es immunisé, ils vont... !, elle s'interrompit, toussa violemment, et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, que son frère essuya avec un mouchoir._

_ - J'ai un plan, assura-t-il, puis prononça plus bas, à son oreille ; Je compte aller voir une sorcière pour lui soutirer un remède, les herbes de la vieille Cordelia ne sont pas efficaces pour un sou. J'ai entendu dire qu'une d'entre elles vivait ici, dans notre ville._

_ - Je ne crois pas...aux sorcières, a dit faiblement Kaelynn._

_ - Tu crois aux vampires et aux loups, et pas aux sorcières ? s'est étonné son frère._

_ - Ne parle pas si fort ! Je ne crois...que ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-elle._

_ - Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton humour, sourit-il._

_ - Mais c'est trop dangereux Jason...je ne permettrais pas que tu...te mettes en danger pour moi._

_ - Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher d'où tu es ? rit-il, puis reprit de son sérieux. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, déclara-t-il alors, déterminé. Tout ceux qui ont attrapés cette épidémie en sont morts, je ne laisserais pas cela t'arriver. Je...je suis perdu sans toi.»_

_Il lui baisa tendrement le front puis s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de protester, la jeune fille continuant de cracher du sang dans le mouchoir de son frère._

«Kaelynn, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Matt.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix étonnement aïgue.

- Tu as eu comme un blanc, et maintenant tu pleures.

- Quoi ? Oh, ...ah oui, constata-t-elle en touchant ses joues, désemparée.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, conseilla le blond, je survivrais je t'assure.»

A ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à sangloter et les larmes redoublèrent. Matt se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha d'elle.

«Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras mais tu risques d'attraper ce que j'ai...

- Oh, tu me rappelles tellement Jason ! s'exclama-t-elle en semblant reconnaître la conversation qu'elle avait autrefois eu avec son frère, et il la serra finalement dans ses bras.

- Ton frère...décédé ? hésita-t-il, et elle acquiesça abruptement. Et toi, tu me rappelles tellement Vicky..., déclara-t-il doucement, partant tous deux dans une mélancolie partagée.»

Après quelques minutes ainsi, ils se séparèrent lentement. Kaelynn alors calmée, elle lui posa les médicaments dont il aurait besoin près du canapé et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, suivant son conseil et rentrant chez elle.

* * *

«Tu n'as pas du tout changé ! s'exclama Anny Davis en sautant au cou de Damon.

- Toi par contre, on dirait que tu as pris 10 ans !

- Ca ne fait pas aussi longtemps que ça, railla-t-elle, se séparant de lui aussi vite. Tu te portes bien on dirait, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- J'ai besoin d'un service ; d'une bague ensorcelée plus précisément.»

A ce moment-là, une autre femme entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision.

«Tu as des loups pour colocs maintenant ? persifla le vampire.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle ne te fera rien, ce n'est pas la pleine lune hein ? Et toi non plus tu ne lui feras rien, assura Anny d'un regard éloquent. Alors, ta chevalière a des problèmes ?

- Non elle se porte plutôt bien. En fait ce n'est pas pour moi...As-tu entendu parler de l'esprit du Soleil ?»

Anny parut s'étrangler, mais se reprit vite.

«L'esprit du Soleil, tu te fiches de moi ?

- Hm, aurais-tu peur, petite sorcière chétive ?

- Fais attention à tes paroles, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, permettant au soleil qui entrait dans la pièce de brûler le vampire quelques secondes, qui grogna, puis reprit : Et qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec l'esprit du Soleil, espèce de taré ?

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir toujours su m'être utile, sinon ça fait belle lurette que tu te décomposerais sous un pont. Il lui faudrait une bague ou un remède qui l'empêcherait de tomber malade quand elle fréquente des vampires.

- Oh, donc si j'ai bien compris, cet esprit a été mal transformé, c'est une fille, et elle te fréquente...une petite-amie peut-être ?

- Plus ou moins, elle est assez chiante en ce qui concerne ma nature de tueur.

- Au moins un des deux est un minimum censé, c'est rassurant. Mais je ne peux rien pour toi, cette magie remonte à plusieurs siècles, je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu être créée à notre époque.

- En fait ça fait deux siècles qu'elle existe, mais c'est compliqué, expliqua Damon, secouant une main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas très intéressant.

- Deux siècles et je n'en ai toujours pas entendu parler ? Mais dans quel monde vit-on ?

- Celui des nouvelles technologies, tu devrais te mettre au téléphone portable et à internet, histoire d'être un peu plus joignable.

- Je préfère qu'on se donne du mal pour me trouver, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Bon, ok, je perds visiblement mon temps alors Adios ma petite, et à la prochaine l'horreur ! s'exclama-t-il à l'encontre de la loup-garou.»

* * *

Kaelynn essuyait ses dernières larmes en rentrant chez elle, et elle tomba - quelle surprise ! - sur un mort-vivant assoiffé de son sang. Il ne sauta pas tout de suite sur elle, car elle le reconnut.

«Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part vous...

- Très certainement, tu es la fille du bar, à Atlanta, déclara-t-il, harassé.

- Et vous êtes...un inspecteur de police d'Atlanta ! Je me souviens de vous, vous veniez tout le temps dîner à ce bar où j'allais constamment avec Nicolas, et même qu'une fois, vous avez voulu contrôler mes papiers...Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attaqué plus tôt si vous êtes vampire ?

- Rah, tu étais constamment avec cet original, Klaus ; il m'avait hypnotisé pour que je te laisse tranquille.

- Intéressant. Mais ne reste pas dehors ! proposa-t-elle soudain, se disant qu'elle le tuerait de toute façon, et reprit : Pourquoi te décider à me manger maintenant alors ?

- Ton odeur était plutôt gérable à l'époque, mais là..., expliqua-t-il en entrant dans l'enceinte de la maison. Sais-tu que ça fait deux jours que je suis dans les bois à t'attendre ?

- Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'y aller, désolé. Il fallait frapper à la porte.

- Pour me faire exterminer par ton garde du corps ?

- Mon garde du corps ? répéta-t-elle, haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Ouais, un type qui tue tous les vampires qui approchent, mais je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

- Oulah..., dit simplement la tueuse, dans ses pensées quelques instants, avant de se reprendre et de lever le bras. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de mon poignet ? Je te promets de ne pas t'attaquer, tu prends juste de quoi te rassasier et on fait ça à l'amiable.»

* * *

Le plaçant dans la cave tant bien que mal, le vampire dans sa consomption putride, la tueuse se remit à penser à quand elle avait eu la consommation.

_Cette fois, son père et le maire se tenaient à quelque distance de la malade, discutant tout bas._

_ «Qu'est-ce que...vous dîtes ? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_ - Chut, repose-toi ma fille. _

_ - Est-ce que je vais mourir ?»_

_Son père tourna la tête vers le maire, qui l'observa, la mine renfermée, visiblement désolé._

_ «Certainement pas ! s'exclama alors une voix qu'elle reconnut parfaitement, et son frère se précipita vers eux, un sachet à la main, mais son père l'arrêta du bras._

_ - N'approche pas, c'est contagieux._

_ - Père, j'ai trouvé un remède ! s'écria-t-il, alors que l'infirmière approchait, lui demandant de faire moins de bruit. Ca la guérira, j'en suis sûr !»_

_Monsieur Brown regarda le maire, qui ne savait manifestement pas quoi en penser._

_ «Nous n'avons rien à perdre ! continua son fils._

_ - Très bien, dit-il alors, rejoignant l'opinion de Jason. Mademoiselle Fell, préparez une infusion avec ces herbes et faîtes le boire à ma fille. Nous reviendrons dans une heure ; rester ici n'est pas sûr.»_

_Un peu plus tard, l'infirmière revint et versa la tisane dans la tasse restée sur le chevet de la patiente, sans remarquer qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose dedans ; le remède spécialement rouge qu'une petite fille blonde vampire s'était permise de venir ajouter, murmurant à l'oreille de la malade qu'elle ne devait pas la quitter tout de suite. Bien que depuis, et au vu de son état, Kaelynn avait eu le temps d'oublier ce détail._

_La jeune fille but tant bien que mal ce que lui tendait mademoiselle Fell. Aussitôt, son teint reprit des couleurs et elle alla mieux._

_ «Monsieur Brown ! Monsieur Lockwood ! appela l'infirmière, et ce fut le petit frère qui se précipita dans l'hospice._

_ - Kaelynn ! s'extasia-t-il devant la bonne mine de sa soeur._

_ - Jason ! Je n'ai plus mal nul part ! Comment as-tu fait ?_

_ - Ca n'a pas d'importance, l'essentiel est que tu es guérie ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, les larmes aux yeux, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit de tout son coeur.»_

* * *

Elle allait recommencer à pleurer quand un bruit l'interpella, et elle se dirigea vers le salon. Là, à travers la porte vitrée, elle distingua un homme appuyé contre le mur, par terre sur sa terrasse.

«Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais. Allez, entre, le convint la tueuse avant d'aller chercher de la verveine. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en sirotant son remède, et en essuyant ses blessures avec une serviette mouillée.

- Je devrais arrêter de m'en prendre aux sorcières et aux loups, surtout quand elles sortent ensemble, pesta-t-il en grimaçant.

- Tu es allé où exactement ?

- Chercher quelque chose, articula-t-il.

- Mais encore ?

- De toute façon je ne l'ai même pas trouvé, râla le vampire. Mais ça va ? On dirait que tu as pleuré.

- Oui ça va, tu es allé où bon sang ?

- Au Mexique ! s'écria-t-il alors. Enfin, à côté. Je cherchais un remède.

- Un remède...pour moi ?

- Non, pour ton frère ! Bien sûr, un remède pour toi !

- Oh..., dit-elle simplement, refroidie par ces paroles. Merci.

- Pour quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé je t'ai dit, et je me suis méchamment bagarré. Rappelle-moi de me méfier des filles sexy, elles sont toutes autant dangereuses.

- Merci de me débarrasser des vampires qui rôdent près de chez moi, dit-elle légèrement. Bien qu'aujourd'hui tu aies carrément manqué à la tâche.

- J'étais allé à l'autre bout du pays pour tes beaux yeux !

- Oh arrête, je sais bien que tu m'en veux...

- Ce n'est pas le contraire ?

- Pas exactement, élucta-t-elle.

- Merci, signifia alors Damon. Merci de ne pas me tuer, alors que ça aurait pu largement te faciliter la vie.

- Tu parles ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui tapant sur le bras.»

Il répondit à son coup et ils se battirent un instant. Soudain bloquée contre un mur, Kaelynn repoussa Damon qui évita la table basse de justesse et atterit sur le canapé. Elle ne lui laissa pas de répit mais il para son coup et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'immobilisant. Là il prétexta qu'il y avait eu assez de gue-guerre pour la journée, et approcha redoutablement son visage du sien dans un sourire malicieux. Mais la sonnerie de la porte retentit, arrachant un grognement au vampire.

«Bonjour à toi, Kaelynn Brown.»

La jeune fille reconnut avec surprise la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

«Tizoc ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne sachant trop comment se comporter devant l'aztèque.

- Si Moctezuma l'apprenait, je deviendrais sûrement un traitre pour l'éternité, mais bon, tu ne méritais pas ça et j'ai de l'estime pour toi, alors je me devais de te mettre en garde, déclara-t-il lourdement.»

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Damon et Kaelynn se rapprochent à nouveau, mais les choses vont rapidement se compliquer, et désolé si ça vous contrarie ! Je veux des reviews moi :)**


	31. Chapitre 31  A l'écart

**Au programme : Fêtes, aztèques, disputes, action, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien ! Bonne lecture les amis.**

Chapitre 31 : A l'écart

«Tlaca ne viendra pas ? s'étonna Kaelynn, à la fois soulagée et contrariée, alors que Damon les écoutait attentivement, restant calme, appuyé contre un mur de la pièce.

- Il y a longtemps, il a en quelques sortes...failli être tué dans cette ville et, nous avons bonne mémoire. Ce genre de choses nous arrivant rarement, pour rien au monde, je pense, il accepterait de revenir, expliqua Tizoc. Qu'en est-il de ton plan pour éliminer Maxtatlon, enfin William ?

- Je...je n'y ai pas encore très bien réfléchi, mentit Kaelynn d'une voix légère, notant l'expression du vampire.

- Pourtant l'ultimatum arrive bientôt à sa fin, tu souhaites vraiment retourner au Mexique ? plaisanta Tizoc, ses paroles semblant pourtant légitimes.»

Là, Damon failli s'étouffer d'ahurissement et l'aztèque remarqua enfin sa présence.

«Que fait-il encore là, celui-là ? Tu devais rester à l'écart des vampires ou les tuer.

- Tizoc...

- Je semble être plus préoccupé de ton état que tu ne l'es toi-même, s'étonna ce dernier. Sais-tu la souffrance qu'endure un vampire quand il se dessèche ? Tu risques la même en vivant ainsi !»

La jeune fille restant silencieuse, il se résigna à n'en dire plus et termina :

«Très bien, je pense que tu traiteras ce problème en tant et en heure. Sache en tout cas que l'ultimatum expire à la nouvelle Lune et que Moctezuma, bien qu'influençable, reste puissant. Bonne continuation Kaelynn.»

A peine l'aztèque disparut à vitesse grand V, Damon saisit Kaelynn par les épaules en tâchant toujours de garder son calme.

«De ce que j'ai compris, je souhaite m'énerver pour trois choses : "Tuer William", "Ultimatum avec Aztèques", "Agissements secrets". QUAND comptais-tu me mettre au courant ?

- Assez tôt je t'assure !

- Assez tôt ? La nouvelle Lune c'est demain !

- Damon, essaie de comprendre...

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché d'autre encore ?

- Laisse faire, je t'en prie.

- Quoi ? Tu m'écartes des plans et tu crois que me le demander gentillement changera quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas de ce type-là, et si c'est ce que tu crois ; tu m'as mal jugé.

- Si tu peux l'être avec Elena, alors au fond de toi t'es de ce type-là.

- Mais t'es pas Elena ! répliqua-t-il.»

Il remarqua le ton qu'il avait adopté et s'envola alors aussi vite que l'aztèque. La brune n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il avait disparu qu'immédiatement, un nouveau bruit l'interpella. Elle se rendit à l'étage, découvrant l'habituel vampire de fin d'après-midi prêt à lui sauter au cou.

* * *

Cette fois, de bon matin, ce fut Moctezuma, le chef du clan, qui apparut dans son miroir et annonça «Jour-J».

Cette fois, la jeune fille lui répondit, se rappelant qu'il était facilement influençable, donc effrayable. Elle lui annonça tout sourire :

«Mocte ! Quel plaisir ! Dis, quand vous viendrez me rendre votre petite visite de courtoisie tout à l'heure, pense à un gilet par pieu, sinon ça va chauffer pour tes fesses. Le bonjour à Tlaca !»

Elle sortit sur le perron et constata avec étonnement, par l'absence d'attaque, que Damon continuait à la débarrasser des vampires malgré leur dispute. Là, elle attendit encore et songea à haute voix «Katherine, si tu voulais bien te montrer... Fais un peu plaisir à ta descendante, tu me dois bien ça non ?» puis se décida à se rendre au lycée.

* * *

Caroline sortait de cours avec Tyler, quand Kaelynn s'approcha d'eux.

«Salut...

- Hey Kaelynn ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

- Kaelynn ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'étonna Caroline. C'est la première fois depuis un bon mois que tu me dis bonjour et...Vous vous parlez tous les deux ?

- Ne dis pas "tous les deux" quand tu parles de moi et d'un loup.

- Non en fait, je n'ai rien dit ! s'exclama la blonde et vit ses deux amis échanger un regard plus complice qu'agressif, mais ne releva pas. Au fait, il y a une soirée chez Tiffany ce soir, vous venez ?

- Tiffany ? Alcool et filles assurés, je sonne présent ! plaisanta le loup, qui eut droit aussitôt à un mauvais regard de la part des deux filles, et se rattrapa : Mais il y a aussi une réception chez moi alors, je ne suis pas trop sûr, je vais sûrement assister ma mère et tout ça...»

Caroline s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il en était de Kaelynn, quand son portable sonna. La brune observa discrètement qui l'appelait, soupira et raccrocha, quand le téléphone de la vampiresse sonna à son tour. Celle-ci soupira, raccrocha, et demanda tout à coup, de son direct habituel.

«Tu t'es disputée avec Damon ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'arrête pas d'appeler pour me demander si je sais ce que tu prépares. D'ailleurs, tu prépares quelque chose ? pressa-t-elle, alors que la tueuse et le loup se regardaient à nouveau. Bon, c'est bon, deux regards suspects, dites-moi ce que vous complotez.

- Pas le temps, mais toi explique-lui Tyler, répondit Kaelynn, semblant soudain pressée. Tant que ça n'atteint pas d'autres oreilles.»

* * *

Ne plus lui adresser la parole et pourtant continuer à enquêter dans son dos, c'était du Damon tout craché, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait au Mystic Grill. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait appelé.

* * *

«Bonjour chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Non non, pour toi c'est "Kaelynn", rectifia-t-elle.

- Très bien..., tu veux qu'on commande à manger ou quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

- Un verre sera très bien. Si ça peut éloigner ces vampires.

- Oh, la dure vie d'un esprit du Soleil...

- Ecoute William, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait équipe en ce moment que nous sommes amis, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre..»

Là, le jeune homme sortit un objet de la poche de son costume et le posa sur la table. Elle reconnut son médaillon, qu'elle croyait avoir perdu lors de l'incendie de sa maison, enveloppé dans le mouchoir en tissu signé des initiales J.B., celui que son petit frère lui avait donné pendant sa maladie, et resta sans voix en les touchant doucement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas réels.

«Comment...

- J'ai récupéré le médaillon dans les débris de ta maison, quant au mouchoir, je l'ai retrouvé dans les vieilles affaires des Lockwood, va savoir pourquoi hein, expliqua-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

- Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Parce que j'ai de l'affection pour toi, quoi que tu puisses dire. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas tuée complètement. Et puis, joyeux anniversaire Kaelynn.

- Kaelynn ? Tout va bien ? Que fais-tu avec...

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Matt, tout va bien. On parle juridique, pour mes problèmes de logement, assura-t-elle à son ami, et demanda, surprise, dès qu'il fut reparti : C'est mon anniversaire ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai eu tellement de femmes en cinq cents ans que retenir toutes les dates...Non, sérieusement, c'est l'anniversaire du jour où je t'ai transformée.

- Trop cool. Alors résumons l'affection que tu as pour moi : Me séparer de mon frère, me transformer en monstre, m'endormir un siècle dans une tombe, m'expédier en enfer le temps d'un voyage au Mexique, _constamment_ jouer avec mes sentiments dans l'espoir que j'hésite si un jour je me mets en tête de t'éliminer,_parce que j'en suis la seule capable et que je sais que tu en as peur_, me pourrir la vie, et me pourrir la mort.

- Hm, tu es de moins en moins naïve, ça te change. Mais tu oublies ; te charmer avec de beaux cadeaux...

- ...qui réveillent de vieux souvenirs dont je me passerais bien en ce moment. Notre plan est déjà au point, alors je vais tranquillement m'en aller, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon calme.»

* * *

Kaelynn passait la porte de chez elle, quand elle trouva Damon, le nez dans ses tiroirs.

«Rester à l'écart pour toi, ça veut dire trois mètres ? railla-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Qu'est-ce que _ça_ ? articula-t-il en sortant un pieu, celui impregné de poussière de pierre de lune.

- Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, et ce que je compte faire avec. Maintenant si tu veux autant m'aider, reste aussi loin que possible, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde en s'approchant lentement du vampire.

- Euh, tu plaisantes ou tu es vraiment en rogne ? demanda ce dernier, un peu perdu.

- Tu veux que je sois plus claire ? Dégage.»

Finalement, il partit après un long regard d'incompréhension, et une voix plus féminine se fit entendre.

«C'était pas très gentil ça...mais je suppose que tu as tes raisons, tout comme j'avais les miennes il y a si longtemps...

- Assouvir tes besoins de faire souffrir, des raisons de ce type ? énonça la jeune fille, pourtant épatée de la présence et de la réactivité de la vampiresse.

- Que te voulait-il ? s'intéressa Katherine.

- Disons que j'en ai marre ! Monsieur pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et veut me sauver la vie mais ne réalise pas que jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui la lui épargne et que toutes ses idées sont générées par l'attraction. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être elle qui t'a miraculeusement amenée.

- Non, simplement mon intuition, qui me dit que tu vas régler quelques-uns de mes problèmes en réglant les tiens.

- Pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement comment on tue un aztèque comme Tlaca. Tu avais presque réussi toi n'est-ce pas ? rappela Kaelynn, ayant deviné qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

- Oui..., mais primo, je n'étais pas humaine, et secondo, j'ai mal visé...

- Quoi, tu as réussi à rater le coeur ? s'ébahit la tueuse.

- Non justement : ce n'est pas le corps qu'il faut atteindre, mais l'esprit. Au fait, ne t'en fais pas pour Damon, acheva-t-elle en repartant déjà, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge mais n'aime sincèrement que ce qui a rapport avec moi. Ah quoi que, j'oubliais...tu es de ma famille.»

Cette remarque laissa Kaelynn songeuse, mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça et prit son téléphone, sachant pertinemment qui contacter : Alaric.

* * *

La réception chez les Lockwood n'était pas très indispensable, ni très distrayante, mais cela empêchait Kaelynn de perdre de vue ses objectifs. Ayant tout prévu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur en prévision de la fameuse nouvelle lune. Elle croisa cependant William, qui l'entraîna avec lui dans les jardins, partant dans un discours qu'elle n'écouta pas, pour enfin lui voler un baiser. Elle le repoussa avec animosité, déconcertée, quand elle tomba enfin sur qui elle était venue voir.

«Tu as _vraiment _bien fait de me demander de jouer les espions.

- Viens plus à l'écart, et je t'écoute ; tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Et comment ! s'écria Tyler.

- Chut, sois plus discret s'il te plaît.

- Bien. Donc, je me suis rendu plusieurs fois dans les bureaux du maire pour "voir ma mère", et hier soir, j'ai surpris Kyle...

- William, rectifia-t-elle, encore en colère contre lui.

- William, reprit-il, dans une discussion des plus étranges. Il parlait de toi avec un homme assez atypique...

- Un aztèque, devina facilement la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais cet homme semblait préparer quelque chose de machiavélique et William approuvait, même si j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas complètement partant. Rien de plus.

- C'est bien assez, ta dette est reglée, déclara Kaelynn, qui réalisait que William complotait avec l'ennemi, ce traitre qui mentait constamment et tentait de sauver sa peau des deux côtés.

- Il n'empêche que nous sommes un peu amis non ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous autres loups, à vous attacher à vos coéquipiers ? C'est purement professionnel, tu sais que je ne vous supporte pas, assura-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Tyler.

- Si tu veux, enfin bon on s'ennuie ici, suis-moi.»

* * *

«Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, pas très rassurée. La dernière fois que Tyler lui avait demandé de la suivre, cela avait mal terminé. Mais soudain, Caroline et Bonnie surgirent devant elle.

- Oh, tu as réussi à l'amener ! Bien joué Tyler !

- Laisse-moi deviner, on est chez Tiffany ? comprit-elle sans grand enthousiasme, et s'éloigna.

- Kaelynn ! la rattrapa la vampiresse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu recommences à vouloir rester à l'écart des autres ? Je croyais que tu t'étais enfin intégrée.

- Ecoute Caroline, commença la jeune fille, tout en gardant ses distances de précaution. J'ai bien étudié cette société, je vois comment elle fonctionne, mais je pense que jamais je ne réussirais à m'y faire. Ma vision du monde est beaucoup trop obsolète, voire archaïque, et crois-moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir les choses autrement, mais j'ai grandis comme ça. Rajoute à ça le fait que j'ai des capacités étranges et des secrets à garder. Alors les fêtes avec ce genre de personnes, très peu pour moi.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas tous des adolescents qui n'attendent que la prochaine soirée pour se saouler et agir n'importe comment. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, du moins la partie qui concerne se sentir...extérieure. Mais c'est une bonne occasion pour s'amuser, entre amis. Je ne te quitterais pas, je t'assure.

- Ca c'est évident, railla la brune.

- Et je ne dis pas ça à cause de l'attraction ! D'ailleurs, je la gère tellement bien que, regarde, montra Caroline en la serrant dans ses bras. J'ai envie que tu passes un bon moment, vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de musique que ça va se faire, je préferais encore l'ambiance chez les Lockwood.

- Oh, tu n'y mets même pas du tien ! Pour la peine, Tyler ! Mission de la soirée, initier Kaelynn à la danse de nos jours ! Fais-toi plaisir, enchaîna-t-elle en prenant son amie par les épaules et la poussant vers le loup, qui se saisit de sa main, l'attirant vers lui, l'air ravi.»

Sur des sons beaucoup trop forts et trop rythmés pour son éducation, Tyler entraîna la jeune fille dans une danse, enfin, pour elle, cela ne méritait pas l'appelation de danse, son partenaire lui touchant trop librement le corps à son goût. Quand le supplice se termina et qu'ils rejoignirent enfin les filles, celles-ci étaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

«C'est ça, marrez-vous !

- Tu te serais vue Kaelynn ! On aurait dit que tu avais un balai dans le...

- Avec un peu de pratique ça viendra tout seul, lui assura Tyler dans un clin d'oeil.»

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que Kaelynn restait à l'écart en s'avouant finalement qu'elle s'était bien amusée, elle surprit Caroline du coin de l'oeil, au téléphone.

«Ba, on s'amuse tranquillement à la soirée de Tiffany, rien de..., disait-elle quand la brune lui prit des mains et raccrocha.

- Lui dire où on est, très intelligent, remarqua-t-elle.

- Zen Kaelynn... Continuons la soirée chez moi si tu ne veux pas le voir ?»

* * *

Sitôt chez la vampiresse, elles eurent une longue conversation sur les robes du XIXème siècle.

«Elles donnaient tellement la classe ! s'exclama la sorcière.

- Tu parles ! Elles boudinaient et manquaient de te tuer à chaque fois ! répliqua la brune, quand son portable vibra et elle regarda le message de William : "_C'est l'heure_".

- Au fait Kaelynn, tout à l'heure, j'ai malencontreusement entendue ta discussion avec ton ex-fiancé au Grill, et on a remarqué que tu ne connaissais pas ta date d'anniversaire..., déclara alors Caroline.

- C'est exact, avoua-t-elle froidement. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses.

- C'est pourquoi, on a décidé qu'on pouvait te faire des cadeaux quand on voulait ! Après tout, on n'a pas besoin d'un jour spécial, ils doivent tous l'être, et comme tout peut basculer à tout moment, voilà pour toi ! s'exclama Bonnie en lui tendant une surprise.»

Kaelynn déchira doucement le papier cadeau et découvrit un ourson en peluche tenant un gros coeur rouge entre ses mains. Puis la vampiresse lui tendit le sien, un CD.

«C'est l'album de Air Traffic, expliqua-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'il te parlera.

- _Fractured Life_, lut la brune, sans manquer de remarquer à quel point ce titre lui allait bien. Les filles, c'est vraiment trop gentil, mais...mais je dois y aller.»

Elle salua la sorcière, et Caroline la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte :

«Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Totalement. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi, assura-t-elle.

- Mais...mon intuition me dit de t'accompagner.

- Caroline, ces sorciers doivent protéger une malédiction qui contrôle les vampires et les loups-garous, ce sont des spécialistes dans le domaine. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, en revanche toi, ils te tueraient en clignant des yeux.

- C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Damon à l'écart ?

- ...Contente toi de demander un sort de bénédiction à Bonnie pour moi, ok ? Aller, on se voit demain au lycée, comme si de rien n'était.»

* * *

«Encore une soirée pas assez branchée pour moi..., railla Damon en entrant chez Tiffany, puis croisa Tyler. Hé, le loup ! Tu étais avec Kaelynn aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui..., bien d'espionner ? Vous êtes en froid non ?

- Oh, elle n'est pas, ou plus ici hein...

- Disons qu'elle est assez maligne pour t'éviter, expliqua le jeune homme, avant de retourner danser.»

* * *

C'est pleine d'appréhension que Kaelynn passa la porte de chez elle. Elle alluma la lumière, se disant que si un être surnaturel se trouvait là, il aurait déjà senti sa présence, et découvrit un homme debout à l'autre bout du salon. Quand il se retourna, elle reconnut avec effroi sa démarche suffisante et exaspérante, qui se dirigeait vers elle à pas mesurés ; Tlaca. La jeune fille tenta de rester impassible bien que l'aztèque réveillait de douloureuses blessures au ventre et à l'âme.

«Bonsoir, Kaelynn Lily Brown, dit-il d'une voix redoutable, esprit du Soleil et fausse étudiante d'une ville mystique.

- Bonsoir Tlacaelel, in cemanahuac tepehuan («conquérant du monde») qui a fait du peuple aztèque ; "le peuple élu du Soleil".

- Oh, on s'est renseigné sur moi ? s'étonna-t-il avec plaisir.

- Figure-toi qu'une page Wikipédia t'est consacrée ; une figure de proue de la civilisation aztèque, qui rafolait des sacrifices humains !

- Tiens justement, je sens ton sang se glacer à chacun de mes pas ; c'est jouissif.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, assura-t-elle, immobile, les dents serrées.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si tendue ? énonça-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle, posa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à lui faire un massage qui ne la relaxa pas du tout.

- Je croyais que Mystic Falls et Katherine t'avaient traumatisés, changea-t-elle de sujet en se dégageant méticuleusement.

- Hm, ton ancêtre est une touche-à-tout, surtout à ce qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais je me suis dit qu'en tuant sa descendante ici, la boucle serait bouclée.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, dit-elle en se dégageant plus sèchement cette fois, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Mais lui peut.»

Il montrait de la main la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer William. Celui-ci était placide, et s'approcha sans laisser la moindre émotion paraître, ce qui laissa Kaelynn douter de ses véritables intentions, jusqu'à une accolade trop amicale avec Tlaca pour laisser tout soupçon.

«Le collier ne pourra rien y faire, déclara alors ce dernier, tu seras toujours aussi nulle Kaelynn ; pas assez compétente pour éliminer des vampires, ni pour rester loin de certains d'entre eux qui ne méritent pas ton attention...

- Jaloux peut-être ? le coupa-t-elle en prenant discrètement le pieu posé sur la commode derrière elle.

- ...Pas assez compétente pour vaincre tes peurs, ni pour te débrouiller toute seule..., continuait l'aztèque.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, plus rudement.

- ...Pas assez compétente pour prendre soin de ton petit frère, pas assez compétente pour te venger...

- La ferme !»

Là, elle sauta sur lui avec rage et ils se battirent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne son arme et lui déchire la paume de la main avec, pour ensuite lui saisir le bras et lui déboiter l'épaule dans un cri, avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur pour retomber dans les escaliers et les dévaler.

A moitié à terre, se tenant l'épaule, elle regardait les deux aztèques et attendait. Ils semblaient... délibérer.

«Mais ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon on ne peut pas la tuer, crut-elle voir hésiter William.

- Mais on peut la faire souffrir. Rappelle-toi du sort dont je t'ai parlé ; Lui rendre son obsession d'antant à tuer les vampires sans répit tout en la laissant consciente de son état : L'enfer.»

_C'est le moment où quelqu'un me vient en aide, ou alors je suis fichue..., _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, et une silhouette rapide se fit sentir, sautant soudain sur William, créant une diversion pour que Kaelynn reprenne son pieu et attaque Tlaca à nouveau. Mais il l'immobilisa et Caroline fut maîtrisée par un sortilège de son adversaire.

«Tu t'obstines ? s'étonna l'aztèque, qui tenait la tueuse en joue dans une prise qui l'empêchait de bouger, mais pas de sourire.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, ...moi.»

Elle tenait toujours son pieu et avec vengeance, réussit à le planter dans le ventre de Tlaca, qui eut un rire moqueur. Pourtant, il poussa tout à coup un cri et tomba au sol, alors qu'Alaric relâchait le pieu qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans le haut du crâne de l'aztèque.

«Vise l'esprit, songea Kaelynn. Forcément, puisque vous n'êtes pas dans vos corps...Bien joué professeur.

- Si j'ai pu rendre service.»

Mais Caroline était toujours en prise avec William, qui tenait déjà le pieu de Kaelynn sous la gorge de la vampiresse.

Les deux hésitèrent avant d'agir, mais n'eurent pas à le faire. Le sorcier la relâcha soudain, déclarant qu'il n'avait rien contre eux. Il fixa Kaelynn d'un regard qui semblait sincère et allait parler, quand tout à coup, il se tordit de douleur. Là, la brune reconnut Klaus. Il était apparut par surprise et avait la main plantée dans le dos de William.

«Je vous en débarrasse ? proposa l'Originel d'une voix douce et serviable.»

On entendit alors un "Non" de protestation retentissant et Kaelynn s'approcha. L'aztèque eut à nouveau l'espoir qu'elle allait l'épargner quand elle reprit le pieu à poussière de Lune de la tête de Tlaca et s'approcha de lui.

«Créer un esprit, c'est s'assurer d'être invunérable même devant un Originel hein ? Excepté par une personne. ...C'est à moi de le tuer, affirma-t-elle.»

Klaus retira sa main d'un coup sec et les leva, lui signifiant qu'il lui laissait carte blanche, et le sourire de William disparut d'un coup. Il lui prit les mains, lui parla, essaya de la dissuader, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés dans une vie antérieure, serra ses mains contre sa poitrine, le pieu avec, la forçant à l'écouter.

«Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi !

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle impassiblement. Presque de la pitié.»

Et elle lui assena le pieu dans le cou, puis l'enfonça vers le haut, atteignant le cerveau, touchant l'esprit.

«Tu serais l'alliée parfaite..., remarqua alors Klaus, rompant le silence, puis sans perdre de temps, s'approcha du corps du loup et retira le pieu.

- Que fais-tu ? s'étonna la brune.

- Boit, vite avant que l'esprit ne se dissipe.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Non, tu es fou ! Le sang c'est dégoutant !

- Boit, répéta sèchement l'Originel en se relevant et la fixa intensément.

- Je n'ai pas peur si tu crois m'impressionner ; Je te connais trop pour ça.

- Kaelynn, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois..., dit-il alors, perdant patience. Boit.

- Tu étais mon ami, non ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois dans une question et un reproche.»

Brusquement, il disparut de son champ de vision et elle se retourna, découvrant qu'il avait saisi Caroline et la poignardait en pleine poitrine sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Alaric tenta d'intervenir mais atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste du vampire, et perdit connaissance.

«Tu veux parler d'amitié ? Attention, il va bientôt toucher le coeur, menaça-t-il en déplaçant le pieu et étouffant les cris de la blonde avec sa main. Sauve la vie de ton amie et boit.»

Kaelynn tenta d'approcher mais en fut dissuadée quand il déplaça l'arme une nouvelle fois, infligeant à la vampiresse une douleur atroce, ravi de la visible peur qu'il infligeait aussi à la brune.

Celle-ci se dirigea alors vers le corps avec précaution, s'y pencha, et malgré l'écoeurement que cela provoquait en elle, posa doucement ses lèvres sur la carotide ouverte de William, s'abreuvant de son sang tout en se demandant comment les vampires pouvaient apprécier ça. Mais à mesure qu'elle en avalait, un sentiment de force nouveau naquis en elle, les deux vampires pouvant voir ses yeux se colorer peu à peu, étonnement scintillants, dorés, et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le collier magique se détacha de lui-même.

«Ce n'était pas si compliqué tu vois bien, déclara finalement Klaus en relâchant Caroline.

- Comment...

- Oh le collier ? Il est devenu inutile. Je suis sincèrement impressionné de voir à quel point tu as changé depuis Atlanta. Félicitations, tu es un Esprit du Soleil désormais complet, et un allié de taille.

- Je suis de l'autre camp, articula-t-elle faiblement, encore sous le choc.

- Tu rejoindras le mien tôt ou tard, n'aie aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins, je pense qu'on en assez fait pour la soirée, alors...bonne nuit mes beautés.»

* * *

Kaelynn tourna la tête vers Caroline, gisante au sol, et se précipita sur elle. La jeune fille allait bien, et se remettait de ses blessures rapidement. Elle se leva même et annonça qu'elle lui apportait de la verveine, disparaissant rapidement dans la cuisine, surtout pour s'éloigner de l'attirance qu'elle provoquait. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit pour la énième fois et un vampire entra, les crocs sortis, les yeux injectés de sang. La tueuse, toujours à terre, déséspéra de voir ce phénomène perdurer, soudain dépitée à l'idée de se faire mordre, encore et encore. Mais le mort-vivant n'en eut pas l'occasion que son coeur se fit transpercer par derrière, et Damon entra doucement, sur ses gardes. Il observa les lieux un instant et eut une grimace d'étonnement.

«Apparemment, je me suis trompé de soirée ; Ca a été beaucoup plus la fête ici que chez Tiffany. Et la prochaine fois que tu charges Tyler de me distraire, tâche de ne pas te faire tuer non plus.»

Kaelynn n'eut pas la force de répliquer, ressentant soudain ses blessures à la main, à l'épaule, et les bleus que Tlaca lui avait infligés. Damon s'avança, évitant les corps, et remarqua celui de William: «Tiens, enfin mort celui-là.».

Mais il leva la tête vers la jeune fille et prit enfin conscience de son état. Il s'accroupit aussitôt auprès d'elle, lui soutint la tête, qui tombait sur le côté, l'entendit murmurer dans un sourire, que c'était elle qui l'avait tué, et alors la félicita.

Caroline revenait dans le salon, une bouteille de verveine à la main, en disant à Kaelynn de boire vite car l'odeur de son sang se faisait oppressante, quand elle vit Damon, qui avait également remarqué sa présence et railla :

«Je croyais que tu n'étais au courant de rien...Menteuse.»

Elle se contenta de placer la bouteille aux lèvres de la blessée et plongea sa main meurtrie dans un coton imbibé de l'herbe, tout en tâchant de ne pas se brûler, alors que Damon l'aidait à boire, remarquant les traces autour de sa bouche.

«Tu as bu du sang ? Et tu ne portes plus le collier ? s'étonna-t-il avant de jeter un oeil au corps de William, et sembla comprendre.

- Ouh...Kaelynn, tu sens fort, fit de nouveau remarquer la vampiresse.

- Tâche de te retenir, rétorqua Damon, la fixant sérieusement.

- Tâchez de vous retenir tous les deux, dit doucement Kaelynn en les montrant successivement du doigt, retrouvant peu à peu ses forces, mais pas son esprit. Mes pouvoirs ont doublés, ce qui veut dire que l'attraction aussi, et les galères aussi... Merci Caroline, merci pour ce soir, et désolé. Maintenant tu dois rentrer, allez vous-en tous les deux, sinon vous allez me manger et il y a déjà eu assez de morts pour ce soir...Oh mon dieu, je parle comme Klaus, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, Damon apporte moi un verre...

- Klaus ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? Son ami Nicolas, c'est Klaus, l'informa Caroline.

- Nicolas...Niklas, Niklaus, Klaus ! songea-t-il. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser à côté ?

- J'ai oublié..., avoua Kaelynn, redoutant telle une petite fille une nouvelle dispute. Mais si elle devait avoir lieu, elle fut interrompue par des bruits venant des corps.»

* * *

Tlaca s'éveillait doucement, passant ses mains sur le visage et observant autour de lui. Les trois amis étaient revenus sur leurs gardes, quand il demanda, perdu :

«Où suis-je ?

- Euh...chez moi.

- Vous qui ? Dans quelle ville ? paniqua-t-il.

- Mystic Falls, en Géorgie.

- Je suis aux Etats-Unis ? Mais je suis de Vancouver.

- Monsieur, ...de quoi vous vous souvenez exactement ? demanda la brune.

- Euh, de mes vacances au Mexique..., je me suis perdu dans un coin interdit aux touristes, où j'ai vu des choses bien étranges...

- Et là, Tlaca a pris possession de son corps, comprit Kaelynn, quand celui de William s'agita à son tour. Leurs esprits se sont dissipés, et les vraies personnes reprennent conscience.

- Ecoutez, si j'ai atterri sur le tournage d'une série supernaturelle que vous autres américains êtes si doués pour inventer, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver mais..., commença-t-il, coupé par Kaelynn, s'approchant de l'autre personne, hésitante.

- Kyle ? Kyle Anderson ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme. Nous nous connaissons ?

- J'en doute, je m'appelle Kaelynn, dit-elle, réalisant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un pourtant...mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Arrivé où d'ailleurs ?

- Vous êtes à Mystic Falls, répéta Damon.

- Ah oui ! Je suis censé prendre fonction en tant qu'adjoint au maire début janvier.

- Euh, nous sommes en avril, le 19 avril 2012, fit remarquer Caroline, le laissant perplexe, quand l'autre homme reprit :

- 2012 ? C'est de plus en plus étrange. Je dois être dans un rêve c'est ça ? Oh mon dieu ! Il y a un corps là !»

Kaelynn, sentant que les choses allaient dégénérer, regarda alors Damon, qui comprit aussitôt et râla qu'il s'en occupait.

* * *

Les deux hommes dotés d'une mémoire toute neuve, Alaric remit, et lui et Caroline rentrés, Damon s'approcha de Kaelynn, qui, un long gilet en laine sur les épaules, regardait la vue sur la forêt depuis sa terrasse, et il lui tendit une bouteille de scotch.

«Le plus fort que j'ai trouvé.

- Merci, j'espère que ça fait encore effet malgré..., rah mais pourquoi Klaus voulait-il...?

- Du calme, la panique, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, répondit le vampire, en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fort.

- Damon, tu...tu me fais mal, déclara la jeune fille, alors qu'ils comprenaient tous deux son attitude.

- Bon, je vais essayer de rester loin de toi, parce que maintenant,... c'est vraiment..., enfin tu m'as comprise, et je ne veux pas que tu te désèches. Bonne nuit Kaelynn, repose-toi bien, et à la prochaine, ...quand ton sang arrêtera de me faire des avances.»

Il réalisait enfin la place énorme qu'avait l'attraction magique dans leur relation et la brune lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais à peine était-il parti qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas seulement à lui : Déjà, plusieurs vampires sortaient des bois et approchaient dangereusement. Retenant ses émotions en se pinçant les lèvres, elle sentit alors ses yeux se colorer et perdit le contrôle.

* * *

**Oh merci tellement pour ta review Ema ! Elle m'a faite super plaisir ! :D**

**J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais malheureusement je ne promets rien !**


	32. Chapitre 32  Ouvrir les yeux

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! Amusez-vous bien :)**

Chapitre 32 : Ouvrir les yeux

Dire que Kaelynn gérait bien ce qui lui arrivait était impossible, elle le comprenait à peine. Le soir même, après s'être débarrassée des aztèques et avoir obtenu ses pleins-pouvoirs par la même occasion, elle avait eu le temps de le regretter entièrement en compagnie des vampires qu'elle attirait dès lors comme des abeilles autour d'un appétissant pot de miel.

Quand elle avait enfin pu dormir, ce fut de courte durée, elle fut dérangée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, distingua Damon au-dessus d'elle, les canines perdues dans son cou, et affolée, le repoussa en tombant du lit. Se relevant vivement, elle ouvrit à la volée la double-porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Caroline, les yeux et les crocs enragés, qu'elle évita de justesse pour dévaler les escaliers dans un affolement intense. Aussitôt, elle fut bloquée par une autre de ses connaissances, un regard de chasseur angoissant au visage, fixé sur elle et montant redoutablement les marches qui les séparaient ; Stefan. Elle pensa alors que si c'était eux qui risquaient leur vie en l'effrayant ainsi, elle ne réchapperait pas à une crise cardiaque. Là, quand elle réalisa que sans coeur, faire une attaque était impossible, elle ouvrit les yeux pour de vrai.

* * *

Sa première impression fut réelle, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui lui machouillait la carotide et la gêne provoquée par le pompage de son sang l'avait réveillée. Pas la douleur occasionnée par la morsure, puisque la plaie avait déjà été ouverte la veille dans son échauffourée avec d'autres morts-vivants.

La jeune fille se serait bien contentée du cri habituel du réveil après un mauvais rêve, mais eut juste l'occasion de paniquer en poussant le vampire de toutes ses forces. Forces qu'elle remarqua décuplées puisque son agresseur se heurta au plafond avant de retomber sur elle. Elle le décala dans un gémissement étouffé et en vit d'autres, déjà morts ; apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être venu se ravitailler pendant son sommeil.

Horrifiée, Kaelynn eut du mal à bouger mais réussit à se rendre dans la salle de bain, où elle saisit le manche de la douche et l'ouvrit grand, laissant un instant le jet d'eau nettoyer son cou. L'affolement ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle s'essuyait promptement, retirait son pyjama pour enfiler précipitamment une robe qui traînait là, puis passa ses chaussures et prit ses clés avant de courir vers sa voiture. Juste avant de monter, du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua des silhouettes inquiétantes près de la forêt, et se mit finalement à courir. Elle fuyait en trombe, et quand elle regarda autour d'elle à peine quelques secondes après, elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà traversée la moitié de la ville.

* * *

«Vous n'êtes pas facteur..., comprit le vampire à la vue de l'homme à sa porte.

- Non, répondit ce dernier.

- Mais vous demandez quand même une signature ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai été ensorcelé pour vous livrer ceci en mains propres et ce dans les plus brefs délais, mais j'ai reçu la consigne de m'acquitter d'un reçu, expliqua-t-il inconsciemment.

- Tout naturellement, ironisa Damon et prit le petit paquet. _"Après une telle bagarre, je te devais bien ça. Anny" _lut-il dans un sourire en coin, reconnaissant là le style de son amie, signa puis referma la porte, heureux de son acquisition.»

* * *

«Aide-moi, je t'en prie, tu dois m'aider ! s'écria Kaelynn affolée, entrée hâtivement chez son amie dès que celle-ci avait ouvert.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Ils sont après moi, dit la jeune fille en regardant furtivement par chaque fenêtre de la maison.

- Les aztèques ? s'étonna la brune.

- Non, eux tous...

- Kaelynn, explique-moi ! Mon dieu tu es pleine de sang, ton cou...Eux tous, les vampires ? Ils sont soudainement après toi..., alors tes pouvoirs ont augmentés ; tu as, tu as tué William ?

- Hm hm, exprima-t-elle simplement dans un hochement de tête, s'étant arrêtée alors que son amie comprenait.

- Mais c'est génial ! Enfin, pas tant que ça finalement...

- Bonnie, il faut absolument réduire cet attrait, tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider !

- Mais, mais je n'y connais rien en magie aztèque moi !»

Là, on frappa à la porte, Kaelynn s'empressa d'ouvrir et de rétorquer sarcastiquement «Haha ! Tu ne peux pas entrer ici !» à un énième vampire avant de lui jeter le premier objet qu'elle trouva à la figure et de claquer la porte.

«J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce chat en porcelaine, réalisa-t-elle ensuite en se retournant dans une expression d'embarras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais aller au sanctuaire des sorcières leur demander une solution, entreprit aussitôt son amie. Toi, tu restes ici, tu es en sécurité. Tâche de te soigner.»

La jeune fille suivit son conseil une demi-heure durant, mais ne tarda pas à exploser et décida de rentrer, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à affronter. Et ce fut un désarroi total jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à sa chambre, où elle s'enferma après avoir exterminé ses ennemis autant que possible. Là, son regard croisa la table de chevet, où trônait son couteau.

* * *

«Dépêche-toi Elena, je ne veux pas être en retard, prévint Caroline alors qu'elles entraient à la pension.

- Qu'est-ce que la petite dopplegänger a oublié ? s'intéressa le vampire aîné.

- Un gilet, je sais où il est, je le récupère vite, expliqua-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si joyeux toi ? demanda Caroline, intriguée.

- Moi ? Je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi je ne serais pas joyeux.

- Même avec cette envie qui nous atteint où qu'on soit dans cette ville ? s'indigna la vampiresse, visiblement agacée.

- Justement, est-ce que tu penses que le yoga pourrait la canaliser ?»

Elena entra dans la chambre de Stefan et vit son gilet sur le dos d'une chaise. Elle le prit quand son téléphone vibra, et consulta le message de sa meilleure amie sorcière «_Kaelynn va mal. Il faut agir vite._»

* * *

«Dis-moi Damon, as-tu prévu de passer voir Kaelynn aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger en redescendant.

- J'hésite encore ; je dois lui montrer quelque chose mais plus on s'approche, plus c'est dangereux.

- Ca te dirait tout de même de...jeter un coup d'oeil ? proposa-t-elle, hésitante.

- En tout cas, pas tout seul.

- Je t'accompagne, assura-t-elle en regardant ensuite Caroline.

- Pas moyen ! protesta celle-ci, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je resterai le plus loin possible d'elle tant que ça ne sera pas passé !

- Oulah, ça me rappelle les réactions étranges de Stefan..., se souvint la brune. Très bien, va en cours et trouve-moi une excuse réaliste, moi il faut que je m'assure qu'elle va bien.»

* * *

«Tu es très protectrice avec elle, remarqua Damon, alors qu'il garait la voiture. C'est pas logique, c'est elle l'aînée.

- L'aînée ?

- Ah oui, elle ne t'a pas mise au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Euh...ba elle fait partie de la lignée Petrova.

- Quoi, mais c'est possible ça ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas eu d'enfants, si ?

- ...Tu soulèves une bonne question, constata soudain le vampire, affichant un froncement de gêne qui ne le lâchait plus depuis le dernier kilomètre.

- Comment c'est...son attraction ? demanda alors Elena, ayant remarqué son expression.

- Quand elle avait une bague, on la ressentait à peine, même si elle donnait plus envie que les autres, c'était largement vivable et n'affectait pas ou peu notre comportement, excepté Stefan à cause de son régime. Après, avec le collier et sans la bague, c'est devenu beaucoup plus difficile à gérer ; tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai louché sur son cou et le self-control qu'il m'a fallu. Maintenant, ça a viré à l'obsessionnel.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes ? s'assura-t-elle alors, pas rassurée, en descendant de la voiture.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on marche aux bonnes idées nous ?

- Très bien, alors n'oublie pas que son sang est un poison.

- Largement dissuasif...»

* * *

Damon frappa à la porte alors que la sosie ne le quittait pas des yeux, assez anxieuse, mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna la poignée et constata que c'était ouvert, alors ils entrèrent doucement, et constatèrent le désordre régnant, auquel se mélangeaient plusieurs corps de vampires éparpillés. "Kaelynn ?" Damon entendit un bruit et vit quelque chose bouger, et se précipita alors dans la cuisine, saisissant un homme caché derrière le bar par la chemise et le sortant avec force.

«Qui es-tu ? exigea-t-il.

- On s'en fiche, déclara le jeune homme, d'une voix désespérée.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Elena, constatant qu'il était au bord des larmes.

- Non ça va pas du tout ! Ils sont tous morts après avoir bu, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est mortel. Alors j'essaie de plus y penser, mais c'est trop fort ! expliqua-t-il en s'agitant, tourmenté.»

Alors Damon fit un geste, et après un craquement, le vampire tomba à terre, nuque brisée. Elena lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais il rétorqua qu'il lui avait simplement offert un répit, puis indiqua l'étage d'un mouvement de tête.

Evitant les corps de morts-vivants, il demanda à Elena de ne pas bouger et monta les escaliers, sentant que Kaelynn se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, s'attendant à la trouver repliée en pleurs dans un coin, mais s'alarma quand il la vit à terre, se précipitant soudain sur elle sans faire attention à la marre de sang qui l'entourait.

Il la souleva par les épaules, appuyant son dos contre lui, et constata son état : Kaelynn était insconsciente, pleine de sang, notamment au cou qui était largement blessé, mais elle avait aussi les veines étrangement sectionnées aux poignets et à l'intérieur des coudes, ainsi qu'aux deux carotides et aux artères des jambes, et il remarqua alors le sang tout autour d'elle et le couteau, encore près de sa main, _son_ couteau.

Il fut certes décontenancé, pendant que son attention était doucement mais sûrement attirée vers l'alléchant liquide qui émanait d'elle juste sous son nez, et il posa alors le regard sur sa jugulaire. Comme hypnotisé, il resta à fixer ce rouge profond un assez long moment, jusqu'à ne plus y tenir. Subitement, il plonga sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair pour y goûter la boisson défendue, empoisonnée, meurtrière, et la savoura comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il sentirait. Sa victime, encore un peu consciente, fit un faible mouvement en prononçant son nom dans une interrogation, puis les deux sombrèrent entièrement.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Kaelynn ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, se remémorant doucement les derniers événements, le regard fixé sur le plafond. N'étant pas tâchée de sang, n'y ayant pas de vampires en décomposition dans sa chambre, elle fut soulagée à l'idée qu'elle avait simplement rêvée et en fut convaincue en regardant ses bras, intacts.

Mais se levant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et vit le bandage. Le côté gauche de son cou était recouvert d'un énorme pansement, et elle sentit alors qu'il lui faisait encore mal. Se souvenant des événements en les voyant cette fois comme réels, l'inquiétude la saisit.

Depuis le haut des escaliers, elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, et sur ses gardes, tâcha de descendre le moins bruyamment possible. En jetant un oeil sur le salon, elle vit Elena et Stefan assis, dans une discussion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à écouter, trop préoccupée, jusqu'à ce que le vampire lève soudain le regard vers elle. Il se rendit au bas des escaliers et lui parla calmement, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Mais Kaelynn n'avait pas les idées en place, se mélangeant entre rêves et réalité, et s'affola soudain quand il monta les premières marches pour s'approcher d'elle, son cauchemar lui revenant à l'esprit.

Elle remonta en panique pour rejoindre sa chambre, quand elle fut bloquée par Caroline, qui lui demanda de se calmer. Elle redoubla d'affolement et fit demi-tour, essayant d'éviter Stefan qui l'attrapa quand même. Elle se débattit, n'entendant pas leurs paroles, demandant où était Damon, s'alarmant à l'idée de l'avoir tué, des larmes dans la voix. Stefan finalement l'immobilisa, et elle se calma tant bien que mal.

* * *

«Damon va bien, Elena a retiré ton sang de son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, expliqua Stefan. Il est rentré se reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? reprocha alors la sosie, restée particulièrement silencieuse jusque-là.»

Kaelynn ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.

«Je, je crois que..., exprima-t-elle enfin, bougeant nerveusement. Je ne supportais plus..., tous ces vampires..., ce sang horrible, je voulais m'en débarrasser... Comme ça je sais que c'est absurde, mais...

- Non, l'interrompit Caroline en s'asseyant près d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant, mais Kaelynn répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Tu supportes l'attirance ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'étonna Stefan, puis lui prit la main droite et elle vit alors un anneau d'argent, dominé d'une pierre bleue translucide, placé à son majeur.

- Damon était venu t'apporter ça, expliqua Elena, sévère.»

* * *

Devait-elle lui rendre visite ou serait-ce malvenu ? C'était la question qui taraudait Kaelynn et qui la tracassa le reste de la journée.

* * *

«Comment vas-tu ? demanda Stefan à son grand frère, qui bien sûr se consolait dans un verre d'alcool fort.

- Elena n'y est pas allée en douceur, élucta celui-ci.

- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça.

- N'essaie pas de t'intéresser à ça, elle et moi, c'est compliqué et ça ne fait qu'empirer.

- En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Vous êtes des natures opposées et alors ? Caroline et Tyler ne sont-ils pas amis ? Katherine et Mason aussi, démontrait le cadet quand Damon le coupa, écoeuré.

- Oh ne parle pas d'elle ! Ne la compare pas à elle et ne compare pas notre relation à la leur !

- Je veux simplement te demander de ne pas trop la blâmer, elle vit des expériences pas des plus réjouissantes et elle n'a personne. Je sais que tu es capable de la comprendre si seulement tu y mettais du...

- Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! le coupa-t-il à nouveau. Tu les as vécues avec elle toutes ces mauvaises expériences, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui es constamment là pour l'épauler ou pour veiller sur elle ?

- Damon...

- Non Stefan, s'énerva le vampire. Toi tu l'évitais tout ce temps par peur pour tes nerfs et pour ta vie, pendant que moi je la risquais en la côtoyant, parce que je sais pertinemment que la laisser seule, c'est la laisser se détruire, pas besoin de venir me le rappeler !

- Ah oui ? Et si tu étais constamment là, comment expliques-tu son geste ? rétorqua son frère.»

Damon resta silencieux un instant, refroidi par sa question, et reprit plus calmement :

«On s'était disputé, et puis j'avais décidé de l'éviter, et...Oui bon, j'ai merdé !

- Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même alors, termina le cadet, s'en allant aussitôt.»

* * *

«Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Elena était débrouillarde, constata Kaelynn, au Mystic Grill avec Caroline.

- Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de boire, puisque la bague diminue l'attraction..., rappela Caroline alors que la jeune fille sirotait un verre.

- Oui mais là, j'en ai besoin pour d'autres raisons, expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi nerveuse et préoccupée.

- Ah ! Tu t'y fais ! Tu es en train de devenir comme nous que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'exclama son amie, ravie.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment ça ma préoccupation ces temps-ci...

- Ah oui, Damon... Tu ne lui as pas parlé encore ?

- Ca ne paraîtrait pas impoli ?

- Le contraire paraîtrait impoli ! Et le fait que tu profites de la tranquilité qu'il t'a offerte grâce à cette bague sans le remercier est impoli !

- Mais tu crois qu'il m'en veut beaucoup beaucoup ?

- Non pas du tout, tu as manqué de le tuer mais il t'accueillera bras ouverts !

- Caroline, sois un peu réconfortante..., la pria Kaelynn, torturée.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne comprends rien à votre relation, fit remarquer la vampiresse.

- Très bien, je te résume les choses. Au retour du Mexique, je vous ai évités car votre présence me rendait malade, et forcément il l'a mal pris mais je n'avais rien contre lui ! Euh, enfin peut-être que le baiser y est aussi pour quelque chose. Puis on a recommencé à se voir un peu, mais il m'a reproché de ne le mettre au courant de rien, notamment au sujet des aztèques. Depuis leur attaque d'hier, il a décidé de rester loin de moi pour se contenir. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce...truc, et que je manque de le tuer par la même occasion. A partir de là, même si il m'a fournit une nouvelle bague magique, je pense que nous sommes officiellement fâchés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- En tant qu'amie franche et parfois trop crue, je dirais...qu'on dirait un couple ! s'écria-t-elle, offusquée. Damon est quelqu'un de complexe, certes, mais sa part humaine n'a que toi, alors ne le laisse plus seul comme ça ! Après il part en vrille et il fait du mal à lui et aux autres ! Bouge-toi Kaelynn !»

* * *

«Est-ce que tu aimes les fleurs ? demanda Kaelynn, toujours aussi perdue, à la main une grosse marguerite cueillie hâtivement dans leur jardin, ayant enfin sonné chez les Salvatore.

- Laisse-moi rire..., commença Damon, l'air sévère. Non, je n'en ai même pas envie.

- Je ne saurais comment m'excuser...

- De quoi exactement ?

- Euh...d'avoir failli te tuer...?

- C'est moi qui t'ai mordu ; ça, j'en suis le seul responsable, assura-t-il, étonnamment.

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Si. ...Mais pour une autre raison.

- Laquelle ?

- Va-t-en..., maugréa-t-il, sans la regarder.

- Damon, qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Va-t-en je te dis, je ne veux pas te voir ! rugit-il contre elle, et étrangement, elle réussit à lui tenir tête.

- Non.

- Fiche le camp ou je te mets dehors !

- Cours toujours, je suis un esprit accompli à présent, se vanta-t-elle presque, soudainement pleine d'audace et de provocation.»

Mais cette assurance s'envola aussitôt que Damon fit exploser son verre contre un pan du mur auquel il s'était appuyé, lui tournant toujours le dos.

«Je, je devrais y aller, se rétracta-t-elle alors, hésitante.»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais se ravisa soudain pour ajouter quelque chose, aussi déterminée que si elle y avait mûrement réfléchi :

«Je m'en vais Damon, pour de bon. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais le plus loin possible d'ici, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, alors...tu ne me reverras jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle, l'air tout à coup désarmé.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber comme ça ! _Nous_ laisser tomber ! _Me_ laisser tomber !

Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre, ni pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et il alla machinalement s'asseoir sur un bras du canapé, avant de s'expliquer, le regard pensif, comme s'il se remémorait des événements.

«Depuis ton arrivée, je t'ai constamment espionnée. J'avoue que c'est impoli, mais en t'espionnant, et ensuite en te fréquentant, j'ai appris à te connaître, et j'ai remarqué la similitude frappante de nos deux existences. Depuis, pour la première fois, j'avais troqué ma solitude contre toi, nous étions tous les deux contre le reste du monde, contre tous ceux que nous avions à affronter, des aztèques à Klaus en passant par nos anciens amants. Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu as vécu, harcelée ainsi. Mais tenter d'en finir, je ne l'aurais jamais conçu, car c'était tenter de m'abandonner. Tu as tenté de m'abandonner, et _ça_, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner.»

Les yeux subitement brillants de larmes que ce discours avait appelées mais qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sortir, Kaelynn reprit sa respiration et lui conseilla simplement de prendre son temps, avant de sortir.

* * *

Sur le porche, elle fit quelques pas, perdue dans sa conscience, réalisant subitement la souffrance qu'elle avait du lui infliger.

Quand finalement elle laissa les larmes s'échapper, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Cette main l'attira vers elle et Damon la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La jeune fille se laissait alors aller aux sanglots, se demandant comment elle avait pu faire preuve d'un tel égoïsme. Ses yeux croisant sa bague, elle réalisa que Damon n'agissait pas ainsi sous influence, et elle le remercia pour le cadeau, resserrant son étreinte.

«J'étais censé renvoyer Elena à l'école après qu'elle se soit assurée que tu ailles bien, commença-t-il. Puis, j'aurais du t'emmener faire un tour près de la cascade, et là, profitant de ce beau paysage, je t'aurais offerte la bague et nous aurions passé une journée tellement formidable qu'elle aurait largement fait tâche dans notre planning des horreurs. ...Mais quand j'y pense...il n'est jamais trop tard ? songea-t-il en se séparant d'elle et lui adressa un regard éloquent.

- Maintenant ? Il fait déjà nuit Damon !

- Et alors ? Le grand méchant loup, tu l'as tué ; De quoi as-tu encore peur ?

- Me prendrais-tu pour une trouillarde ? s'étonna-t-elle, reprenant aussitôt l'assurance qu'elle ne quittait que rarement désormais. Tu veux que je te montre un truc de malade ?»

Là, elle se mit à courir et fit le tour de la pension en moins d'une seconde, puis annonça tout sourire qu'elle avait des pouvoirs à présent complets.

«Ah ba enfin, tu peux enfin m'arriver à la cheville ! J'ai failli croire que tu ne l'atteindrais jamais, se moqua-t-il, alors que Kaelynn le fixait désenchantée, et il sourit affectueusement, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec enthousiasme.»

Il lui prit la main et lui demanda si elle était prête. La jeune fille acquiesça et ils s'envolèrent aussi vite que possible vers la montagne. S'en suit aussitôt une déflagration soudaine et quand Damon réalisa qu'il ne la tenait plus et fit demi-tour, il trouva la brune à terre devant un arbre, la main sur le front, une expression de douleur au visage.

«Tu t'es prise un arbre ? constata-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ca fait mal euuh, se plaignit-elle en le voyant se moquer.

- Faut regarder devant toi m'enfin !

- Ba je ne suis pas très habituée, désolée !

- Tu sais, c'est au fruit que l'on reconnaît l'arbre, et tu n'as pas l'air d'un arbre très futé là...»

Il continuait à se moquer et l'aida à se relever, puis constata qu'elle saignait et passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la blessure. Elle était superficielle et s'arrêta rapidement, pourtant, le vampire se mit à fixer étrangement le liquide qu'il avait récupéré sur sa main et Kaelynn fut prise d'inquiétude. Les veines sous ses yeux tremblèrent, mais Damon prit une grande inspiration et sut se calmer pour le plus grand bonheur de son amie.

Il essuya sa main sur sa chemise alors que Kaelynn inspectait l'impact que sa tête avait laissé contre l'arbre, courbant l'écorce. Elle se prit à rire et enfin ils rejoignirent le haut de la falaise.

* * *

Damon examinait la jeune fille alors qu'elle profitait de la vue le sourire aux lèvres, et il constata que ces derniers temps, il ne se sentait bien qu'en sa présence. Mais le sourire heureux de la brune se mua en sourire malicieux à mesure qu'elle se penchait pour observer le vide, et soudain, il eut peur de ce qu'elle allait faire : Elle était dans ces quelques moments post-traumatismes où si elle se mettait une idée en tête, elle devenait imprévisible et beaucoup trop insouciante.

«Dis Damon, tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait une meilleure vue de la chute d'en bas ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, juste au bord, l'attrapant sournoisement par le col et reculant doucement.

- Non Kaelynn, je te vois venir, tu vas te tuer...

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! lança-t-elle, usant de sa rapiditié pour les balancer tout deux par-dessus bord avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, et le vampire se maudit d'avoir été si lent à réagir.»

Prévoyant qu'elle allait se blesser gravement à l'arrivée, l'obstination de la jeune fille lui ayant fait oublier qu'elle n'était pas invincible, Damon l'entoura de ses bras en protection alors qu'ils percutaient l'eau, claire et glacée. Aussitôt, le vampire la ramena sur la rive, déclarant, pourtant sans reproche, que son coup sur la tête l'avait sérieusement perturbée.

* * *

L'altitude, l'air frais, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux avaient rafraîchi Kaelynn, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son saut dans le vide. Damon avait retiré sa chemise et était appuyé contre un rocher, Kaelynn était elle allongée, la tête sur ses jambes, fixant le ciel, encore toute excitée. Elle tourna la tête vers le ruisseau et déclara :

«Tu vois qu'on a une meilleure vue d'en bas.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, affirma le vampire, léger, le regard plutôt posé sur la jeune fille et son décolleté.

- Alors tu vois qu'on peut suivre mes idées...quelquefois ? tenta-t-elle. Il ne parut pas convaincu mais remarqua quelque chose et s'enquérit :

- Tu es déjà sèche ?

- Ba oui, la température de mon corps est naturellement plus élevée que la normale, expliqua la brune et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui, l'esprit du Soleil..., railla-t-il, ce que tu peux être agaçante !»

Et prit d'une soudaine envie de lui faire payer tous ses avantages d'être surnaturelle, jaloux qu'ils en viennent à dépasser ceux d'un vampire, il la renvoya dans la rivière en une seconde.

Ressortant la tête du fleuve sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée, elle fusilla Damon du regard, ce dernier la rejoignant tout aussi vite. Elle l'aspergea alors d'eau et il lui rendit la pareille, mais voyant qu'aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage, il lui sauta soudain dessus et la noya, joueur. Remontant à la surface en panique, elle vit l'air amusé de Damon mais ne semblait pas rire du tout. Le vampire, remarquant sa frayeur, se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà failli se noyer autrefois et qu'elle devait sûrement en être restée traumatisée, s'approcha d'elle pour la calmer. Là, elle en profita pour se venger, affichant un sourire malin et l'engloutissant à son tour. Elle n'eût pas le temps de déguster sa surpercherie qu'elle le sentit l'attraper par les pieds et fut tirée vers le fond. Kaelynn se débattit un instant, mais Damon l'entraîna plus en profondeur, et les yeux restés fermés, _en petite fille sensible qu'elle restait_, elle sentit simplement le vampire l'attraper par la taille et l'attirer vers lui, puis perçut la sensation de ses lèvres se collant aux siennes. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et confirma la théorie, demeurant figée, sans réussir à répondre à son baiser, se contentant donc de simplement le savourer.

* * *

Elle ne le pensait pas après cet acte, mais ils continuèrent à jouer dans l'eau comme des gamins, et, une fois épuisés, retournèrent à la pension à vitesse normale. Elle s'étonna de l'inhabituelle apparence de ses sentiments mais n'en dit rien, la justifiant par le bouleversement qu'avaient causé les derniers événements.

«Merci, dit-elle. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis...notre retour du Mexique.

- Les seules fois où tu t'amuses, c'est avec moi, forcément, attesta le vampire, faussement hautain.

- Par contre, bien que tu ne craignes pas le froid, pourrais-tu t'habiller ? Il a beau être tard, on risque de croiser Stefan et Elena, et je n'aime pas leurs regards investigateurs, alors n'attisons pas leur curiosité.

- Peux-tu seulement sortir des conventions cinq minutes ? Ou dois-je te saoûler pour ça ?

- Hm, ça me paraît être une idée pas mal..., plaisanta-t-elle.»

* * *

Une bouteille et deux bières plus tard, Kaelynn et Damon dansaient langoureusement sur une musique douce, les idées ailleurs, lui, ne se décidant toujours pas à remettre sa chemise, elle, ayant arrêtée de le lui demander, sa trop grande morale endormie par l'alcool.

Ils furent alors interrompus dans leur folie quand la lumière de l'étage s'alluma et que, comme la brune l'avait prévu, Elena et Stefan apparurent en haut des escaliers.

«Est-ce qu'on pourrait dormir ? demandèrent-ils.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez cesser d'être aussi rabat-joies ? sollicita Damon.

- Il est trois heures, vous sentez la vodka et vos habits sont trempés, alors non, fit remarquer Stefan.

- Laissez-moi deviner, déclara alors Elena ; Bain de minuit ?»

Les deux compères hochèrent la tête dans un sourire béa qui fit sourire la sosie, amusée de les voir ainsi, et à son tour, Stefan en fut soulagé.

Ils se décidèrent enfin à monter se coucher, et Damon aida Kaelynn à gravir les escaliers, supportant mieux l'ivresse qu'elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas les idées claires mais sentait qu'elle retirait ses vêtements pour se glisser dans un lit et se laisser emporter par les rêves. Serrée contre son vampire préféré, elle était rassurée : William et les aztèques n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Katherine ne lui causait plus de problèmes, sa relation avec Damon allait pour le mieux, et elle s'endormit en un clin d'oeil. Le vampire l'observa un moment, constatant qu'elle dormait toujours autant comme un bébé, et, repensant à la première fois où il l'avait vu dormir, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée à son tour, tout aussi soulagé qu'elle que tout aille bien.

* * *

C'était sans compter sur les plans machiavéliques de Klaus. La tueuse l'avait peut-être oublié, mais l'original l'avait pour cible depuis un moment.

«Que peux-tu me dire de nouveau, jeune fille ?

- Après quelques turbulences de pouvoirs et d'attraction, elle a passé du bon temps avec le Salvatore, et est restée chez lui pour la nuit, rapporta son accolyte.

- Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? s'intéressa-t-il, étonné.

- Ca paraîtrait étonnant venant d'elle, je pense. Enfin, vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Néanmoins, il est clair qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.

- Pour le mieux, se réjouit Klaus. Tiens-toi prête à menaçer la vie du vampire si elle ne daigne toujours pas collaborer à ma prochaine intervention.

- Très bien. D'ici-là, j'ai découvert comment la rendre vunérable, _entièrement_ vunérable.

- Je t'écoute, s'égayea le vampire, dévoilant doucement un sourire angoissant.»


	33. Chapitre 33  Amitié troublée

**Des reviews, ce n'est pas trop demandé, et comme ça je publierai plus vite, ça me motivera, je veux des reviews...Allez, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 33 : Amitié troublée

Quand Kaelynn se réveilla, de vieilles questions avaient ressurgies dans son esprit. Jusque-là à ses yeux, tout allait bien, et aucun nouveau problème important ne s'était présenté à elle, hormis quelques vampires mais, avec sa nouvelle puissance, ceci passait largement au second plan. Quelquefois, elle les laissait même la mordre, par paresse d'attaquer la première ou pour les voir se condamner eux-mêmes et savourer leur faux espoir quand ils goûtent son sang. En ce dernier point ou en son attitude, oui, Damon avait remarqué de grands changements. Il espérait seulement que les regains d'assurance qui se manifestaient après cette croissance de pouvoirs ne dégénèrent pas en des défauts qui lui rappelleraient très certainement Katherine.

«Alors, gueule de bois ou pas gueule de bois ? demanda le vampire d'un sourire inquisiteur.

- Pas gueule de bois ! s'extasia Kaelynn en se redressant dans un sourire béa, mais désenchanta aussitôt et se recoucha. Ah si !

Le jeune homme rit et aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, lui avait déjà apporté un verre.

- Verveine fraîchement cueillie pour le plus grand plaisir de sa majesté ensoleillée !

- Ai-je vraiment l'air ensoleillée là ? railla-t-elle, montrant une tête encore endormie, et replongea dans son oreiller. Dodo...

- Hm, je continuerais volontiers mon sommeil avec toi dans les bras ! commença-t-il en se glissant près d'elle. Ta chaleur est réconfortante.

- Trouve-toi un radiateur ! répliqua-t-elle alors en sortant du lit avec énergie.

- Mais...? lança Damon, perdu.

- J'ai des choses à faire. Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère et je ne me suis même pas rendue sur sa tombe.

- Oui, tu étais plus occupée à tenter de le rejoindre, laissa-t-il échapper, et elle lui adressa un regard noir, alors il enchaîna : Kaelynn, à propos, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...»

Le regard noir se mua en regard intrigué, voire contrarié.

«Laisse tomber, je te montrerai quand on y sera, affirma-t-il.

- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, comme si l'idée lui était totalement absurde. Tu ne viens pas. C'est entre mon frère et moi.

- Bon sang, tu ne veux pas avancer un peu ? s'exclama soudain le vampire. Ce n'est pas en allant constamment discuter avec un mort, pardon, plutôt parler toute seule, que tu t'y retrouveras !

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as espionné _même_ dans ces moments-là ? réalisa la jeune fille, s'efforçant de rester son calme.

- Kaelynn, il faut que tu fasses table rase du passé.

- Je rêve, tu me demandes d'oublier mon frère ? C'est pour moi et à cause de moi qu'il est mort !

- Non, à cause de Katherine ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Tiens, on va encore en venir à parler d'elle ! répliqua la brune.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, c'est à propos de ton passé et de ton avenir ! C'est-à-dire à propos de ton frère et de...

- De quoi ? Oui, vas-y, c'est quoi mon avenir ? lança-t-elle tandis que sa voix se brisait.»

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Stefan, un plateau dans les mains, apportant une bonne odeur de viennoiseries avec lui, mais Kaelynn avait déja récupéré ses affaires et lui adressa à peine un regard, sortant précipitamment.

«Je suis désolé, j'ai tout entendu, et si tu veux mon avis..., commença le cadet.

- Pas besoin, rétorqua l'aîné.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ignora Stefan. Mais fait en sorte de mener tes paroles à bien.»

Damon acquiesça puis sortit à son tour.

* * *

«Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à t'apporter qu'un bouquet de fleurs, encore une fois, déclara Kaelynn, le déposant sur la tombe de Jason Brown.»

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, repensant à son frère, mais aussi à ce que lui avait conseillé Damon : Il disait tristement juste, il ne savait simplement pas comment le dire correctement.

Le silence fut rompu par un bruit, plus ou moins lointain. Elle ne discernait plus les distances.

«Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, rappela-t-elle, distinguant la silhouette à la lisière du bois.»

Celle-ci approcha, et elle constata que ce n'était pas Damon mais un vampire manifestement trop faible pour lui résister même avec sa bague magique. Il sourit diaboliquement, sortant les crocs, et se jeta sur elle. Elle répliqua, mais réalisa à sa grande force qu'il n'était pas jeune et faible, plutôt âgé et trop sûr de lui, croyant sûrement s'attaquer à une humaine. Elle lui vola donc son aplomb, allumant ses yeux qui s'ornaient soudain de doré.

La tueuse ne le laissa pas toucher à son sang, attaquant. Ce fut plutôt compliqué, mais sa colère envers Damon l'aida, et tous deux tombés à terre, le surplombant, elle réussit à planter ses ongles dans le coeur de son adversaire, alors qu'il avait lui-même arraché une morsure à sa gorge.

Elle le repoussa, grimaçant en touchant son cou ensanglanté. Se calmant et reprenant une couleur oculaire normale, elle s'assit devant la tombe, pensive, honteuse, se demandant ce que penserait son frère s'il voyait ce qu'elle était devenue. Il était le seul à avoir toujours été honnête avec elle, toujours. Depuis, ce ne fut ni le cas de William, ni de Klaus, ni de Damon. Elle regretta ainsi que son frère ne soit plus là pour mutuellement se soutenir comme ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie, la _vraie _vie. Mais, après avoir faussement fait confiance à un originel, elle comprenait que c'était Damon, son compagnon de cette nouvelle vie. Cela lui arracha un sourire, aussi vite retiré par un second dérangement.

«Ha, juste un peu de sang et tu ne me résistes pas, railla Kaelynn.

- Grand-mère Kat a besoin de toi, expliqua-t-elle. Oh, comme c'est horrible de dire ça !

- Arrête de nier avec ta fierté bidon et avoue que toi aussi, tu veux y goûter...comme celui-là, s'amusa la brune, faisant un signe de la tête.

- J'ai vu, sourit la vampiresse, déglutissant en le regardant puis louchant sur le cou de Kaelynn, mais elle se ressaisit, sachant contenir son envie. Et tu es décidemment digne d'être de ma lignée ! Bon, je suppose que...

- Digne d'être de ta lignée ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment oses-tu venir là, ici, me dire que tu as besoin de moi, devant lui, après ce que tu nous as fait ? s'offusqua la cadette, pointant la tombe du doigt.

- Tu es trop rancunière, affirma Katherine. Et tu as une dette envers moi, je t'ai aidée à tuer Tlaca.

- Uniquement pour tes propres intérêts.

- Très bien, refuse de me rendre la pareille, mais n'oublie pas que ta maison est en entrée libre : Je pourrais te suivre partout, passer mes journées à te pourrir la vie..., énuméra la vampiresse.

- ...Jusqu'à ce que tu mettes toi-même fin à la tienne, la coupa aussitôt la tueuse. Plus on reste avec moi, plus l'envie monte, et au bout d'un moment on n'y tient plus et on se dit qu'une goutte ne fera pas de mal...

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es éloignée de Damon ? déduit l'aînée. Ou à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

- Ca me rappelle que la dernière fois, tu es partie trop vite pour que je me venge du sale coup du bal !

- Je sais, je ne reste pas plus d'une heure au même endroit parce que Klaus est dans cette ville, et, bien que j'ai entendu qu'il s'intéréssait plutôt à toi ces temps-ci, je ne voudrais pas malencontreusement le croiser, expliqua-t-elle. Je dois donc me dépêcher ! Mais tu refuses visiblement, alors à la prochaine.

- Attends ! la retint soudain Kaelynn, la puce à l'oreille. Tu sais ce que Klaus me veut ?

- Hm..., sourit la sosie.

- Tu dis ça exprès, mais ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Parle, la convia enfin la brune.»

* * *

«J'ai appris que tu avais réussi à résoudre un problème identique au mien, et malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Tu es donc là pour le collier. Bonnie m'a dit que tu n'avais rien pu obtenir d'elle. Tu n'as pas pu résister en le voyant briller hein ? Une vraie pie voleuse ! Cependant, le mien, je l'ai déjà retiré, alors à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose d'équitable à proposer en contre-partie...

- Tu retires ce collier de mon cou et tu réponds à mes questions, proposa Katherine. Pour ma part, je réponds aux tiennes et j'hypnôtise Carole Lockwood pour que tu retrouves sa confiance afin de pouvoir louer correctement ta maison, au lieu de l'occuper comme une vulgaire squatteuse.

- Ce que tu as longtemps fait, et fait toujours, répliqua la jeune fille. Mais tu es plus renseignée que je ne le croyais.

- Et encore plus que ce que tu crois encore.»

* * *

Une pièce sombre, quelques bougies allumées. Dans un coin, Klaus, sceptique, appuyé contre le mur et observant les événements. Son accolyte arrangeait à l'aide d'un autre homme les dernières préparations pour le sortilège. Puis elle lui demanda s'il était près, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

* * *

Kaelynn était près de Katherine, assises sur l'herbe, au beau milieu des tombes, et celle-ci lui tournait le dos, soulevant ses cheveux, attendant.

«Katherine, est-ce que tu as une parole ? hésita la brune.

- Quand c'est nécessaire.

- Donc...dans ce cas, oui ?

- Oui Kaelynn, soupira la vampiresse.

- En fait, c'est très simple, expliqua-t-elle alors en enlevant enfin le collier, seules les personnes qu'ils l'ont ensorcelé peuvent le retirer.»

* * *

«Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Klaus ?

- Il m'a prit en stop. Enfin, il m'a trouvé sortant d'une forêt complètement déroutée. Il m'a amené à Atlanta, où j'ai été hébergée et nourrie toute l'année. Maintenant je me dis qu'il avait du hypnôtiser la propriétaire, car elle n'a jamais su comment je m'appelais.

- C'est tout ?

- Il m'amenait tous les jours à ce bar où on passait des heures à discuter. Il m'a appris l'essentiel de ce que j'avais raté depuis 1879, même si je ne pense pas que j'aurais apprécié le 20ème siècle...

- Tu rigoles ! C'était génial, s'exclama la vampiresse. Pendant les guerres, il y avait du sang partout et c'était festin tous les soirs ! D'accord, ce n'était pas drôle, mais il fallait voir l'après-guerre, ça c'était vraiment sympa.

- Je...te crois sur parole, déclara la cadette, s'efforçant de ne pas se l'imaginer.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, toi aussi tu en aurais profité. Des tonnes de vampires à débarrasser ! J'espère que tu y prends plaisir au moins ?»

Kaelynn grimaça, lui signifiant que non.

«Ouuh... Bref, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, il t'a fait découvrir la vie etc...

- Il m'a montré comment me servir des nouvelles technologies, m'a appris un langage moins soutenu. Ne dis jamais dans un bar "Auriez-vous l'obligeance et l'amabilité de cesser de m'importuner ?" si tu ne veux pas qu'on te regarde l'air de dire "Elle sort d'où celle-là ?". D'une tombe les amis, d'une tombe...

- On aurait pu bien s'entendre toi et moi, fit soudain remarquer la sosie, si tu ne mettais pas ma vie en danger.

- On aurait pu bien s'entendre toi et moi, si tu n'étais pas une telle peste. ...D'accord ! J'arrête de t'insulter ! Là, c'était gratuit.»

Elles se mirent à rire spontanément et s'arrêtèrent tout aussi vite.

«C'est...bizarre.

- Qu'on arrive à plaisanter ensemble alors qu'on comptait s'entretuer il y a deux semaines ? Ce que je trouve bizarre moi, c'est que tu aies délibérément tué ta descendante. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai le même sang que toi, pouah !

- Bon, tu n'as donc rien d'intéressant à dire de toute une année passée avec un Originel ?

- C'est étrange que tout le monde le prenne pour "LE Grand Originel seigneur des vampires". Pourquoi tout le monde lui obéit-il au doigt et à l'oeil ?

- Parce que dans le cas contraire il te tue. Comment as-tu pu devenir amie avec un monstre pareil ?

- Ba, s'expliqua Kaelynn, il a bien un air sadique et un accent venu d'un endroit probablement très lointain, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Et tu n'as jamais remarqué que c'était un vampire ? s'étonna la sosie.

- Je ne savais plus qui croire, je venais de passer 130 ans dans une tombe !

- Quand j'y pense, on aurait pu être colocs de tombeau si j'y avais été enfermée ?

- Oh ba ça alors, déclara soudain une voix, mais ce n'était pas Kaelynn.

- Oh non pas toi..., commença Katherine.

- Sacré salut pour la fille à qui tu as ôtée la vie ! Kaelynn, vous êtes copines maintenant ? s'offusqua Caroline.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondirent les Petrova en coeur, puis se jetèrent un regard et l'aînée disparut.»

* * *

«Es-tu totalement dévoué à Klaus ?

- Je le suis.

- Acceptes-tu de ton plein gré ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je l'accepte, assura l'homme.

- Es-tu près à renier la nature, laquelle tu es normalement censé défendre ?

- C'est déjà fait, dit-il en tournant la tête vers une plante posée dans la pièce, et la consuma d'un regard.

- Es-tu près à te donner à moi complètement ?

- Je le suis.

- Bien, sourit la complice du démoniaque originel. Récite le sort alors.»

Le sorcier prononça des paroles inaudibles tout en prenant un pieu entre ses mains. Il le tourna vers lui-même, et l'enfonça dans son propre coeur, alors que la vampiresse gardait simplement ses mains dessus, sans exercer de force pour ne pas intervenir dans son suicide. Quand il s'effondra, elle récupéra le pieu et but les quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient de celui-ci.

«Te sens-tu changée ? demanda Klaus, encore peu convaincu.

Là, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil sur la plante détruite un peu plus tôt, et la reforma d'une simple pensée en un petit arbre à l'écorce sombre au-dessus duquel apparut une énorme rose noire.

«Ca a fonctionné ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Vas-y alors. Fais vite, ordonna l'Originel, et elle se ressaisit puis sortit aussitôt.»

* * *

«Katherine ! l'interpella la tueuse, l'ayant rattrapé sans attendre.

- Kaelynn, je vois que tu as appris à courir, répondit celle-ci en tournant doucement les talons. Friande d'assister à la bagarre Caroline ?

- Elle sera déçue parce qu'il n'y en aura pas, affirma la brune.

- Ca, ce n'est pas toi qui décide, assura la vampiresse.

- Oh que si : Stop !»

Comme dans la crypte, Katherine se sentit soudain incapable de bouger, immobile, ensorcelée.

«Quoi ? fulmina-t-elle. Mais tu m'as enlevée le collier !

- Pendant tout le temps où tu l'as porté, le sort se répand sur tous les autres bijoux que tu portes, c'est-à-dire cette bague, ces boucles d'oreilles et même ton bracelet pare-soleil. Je te les enleverais bien, mais tu risquerais de prendre feu.

- Bien joué. Tu as su protéger tes arrières et cacher ton jeu. Moi qui pensais que tu te faisais berner, je suis impressionné.

- Damon, on n'attendait plus que toi ! s'exclama la sosie diabolique, tandis que Kaelynn lui adressait un regard sombre et sérieux, qu'elle retourna ensuite vers son ancêtre.

- Caroline, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? demanda le vampire.

- Tu plaisantes là ? s'offusqua alors l'esprit. Qu'en est-il de toi Damon ? Allez vous-en tous les deux, j'ai des choses à régler. ...Vite ! Avant que le sort ne s'efface !»

Ils acquiescèrent finalement et disparurent. Là, Kaelynn reporta son attention sur la vampiresse.

«Je ne dirais rien. Dans pas très longtemps, le sort va s'effacer et je serais libérée, n'est-ce pas ? sourit malicieusement celle-ci.

- Le bluff, seul moyen de faire partir cette plaie de Salvatore, expliqua la tueuse. Voyant que son otage ne se décidait pas, elle coupa une branche et prit son apparence surnaturelle, s'approcha dangereusement, le pieu improvisé à la main, et lui entailla la gorge d'un coup sec.

- Très bien, d'accord ! accepta Katherine après un cri de douleur, et son cou guérit. Mais tu me libères après, hein ?

- Que me veut Klaus ?

- Je...je bluffais aussi. Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il veut te tuer ou pas, mais il te fera rejoindre ses rangs que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est capable de tout.

- Moi aussi, assura la cadette, faisant sourire la vampiresse de manière à dire que ce ne serait pas si simple.»

Mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus, repensant à autre chose :

«Pourquoi me voulais-tu morte ?

- Tu étais de ma famille.

- Moche nouvelle, remarqua Damon, soudain réapparut.

- La ferme, le coupa Kaelynn, mais le peu de réaction du vampire et son air concentré la renonça à le faire repartir. Continue, ordonna-t-elle alors à Katherine.

- Bien. Ayant eu un enfant, je savais que la lignée n'était pas éteinte après le massacre de ma famille. Un sosie apparaîtrait donc un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder un oeil sur mes descendants, pour ne pas que Klaus ait l'occasion de trouver un nouveau double. J'ai retrouvé ta mère aux Etats-Unis, ici plus précisément. Bref, on était en 1858 et elle était seule et enceinte. Malheureusement, Klaus n'était pas loin et j'ai du repartir. Je ne suis revenue qu'en 1864, elle avait disparu, et tu avais été adoptée par les Brown. Les vampires étaient en force dans la ville et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu veux dire que..., réalisait Damon, mais Kaelynn le coupa de nouveau.

- Tu me ressemblais beaucoup à ton âge, et j'ai cru que tu étais un sosie. Ma première erreur. J'ai du m'enfuir quand les vampires ont été chassés. Je ne suis revenue qu'en 1879 pour t'ôter la vie et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas un double, mais je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour me rétracter, et il fallait absolument que j'empêche la lignée de perpétrer.

- Alors tu m'as tuée.

- Par chance, c'était aussi le souhait de ton fiancé, donc on s'est mis d'accord et ça a été un jeu d'enfant, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ t'éliminer. Je suis persuadée qu'au fond...il t'aimait cet imbécile.

- Kaelynn, as-tu eu des enfants ? demanda Damon, repensant à la réflexion d'Elena.

- Non, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Je n'étais même pas mariée, je...

- Alors comment Elena existe-t-elle si la lignée s'est éteinte avec toi ?

- Ta seconde erreur...? devina Kaelynn.

- Ta mère, reprit la vampiresse, n'a pas eu un mais deux enfants ; des jumelles. Je n'étais pas là quand elle a accouché, alors je n'avais bien sûr pas envisagé ça.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité. Mais je ne sais rien sur elle, elle est sûrement restée avec ta mère qui ne pouvait s'occuper que d'un enfant, et encore. C'est logiquement elle qui est à l'origine de la continuité de la lignée.

- D'autres détails que tu aurais oubliés ? se méfia la tueuse.

- J'ai fini, assura Katherine.

- Quelque chose me fait penser le contraire.

- _Peut-être parce que c'est Katherine_, chuchota Damon.

- Hm, tu as bien l'intuition des Petrova, sourit la vampiresse.

- Je ne suis pas Petrova, je suis une Brown.

- Ces pauvres loups-garous dont j'ai tué le dernier membre en la personne de ton petit frère ? rit cruellement la sosie. Hm, réfléchit-elle en fixant alors Damon, tu es une Petrova à la condition de lui avoir déjà fait du mal à lui, et méchamment.

- Comme toi ? rétorqua Kaelynn, évitant le regard de Damon qui n'en disait que trop.

- Dans la famille, nous sommes réputés pour savoir être égoïstes quand il le faut, être _sans coeur_.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! se défendit la tueuse, ne relevant pas le jeu de mots. Et puis de quelle famille parles-tu ? Ils ont tous été tués et tu as vécu seule pendant cinq siècles !»

A ces mots, si Katherine fut blessée, elle le cacha, bien que les paroles de Kaelynn ne faisaient qu'appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire à leur sujet.

«Oh, mais j'ai compris..., reprit alors Kaelynn, pensive, captant quel détail la vampiresse avait omis de dire, et se mit aussitôt à courir, suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'un Damon interrogatif.

- Kaelynn ! Je me vengerai ! assura la vampiresse, toujours aussi immobile.»

* * *

«Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Damon.

- Suis-moi et tais-toi, répliqua-t-elle, sans s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse assez pour te rendre aussi sérieuse et autoritaire ?

- Un élément qui me manque depuis longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre... Là, ils arrivèrent au tombeau. Tu viens te remémorer les bons souvenirs ? plaisanta Damon.

- T'ai-je déjà dit de te taire ?

- Trois fois.

- Alors la ferme Damon !

- _Quatre_, se dit-il. Je voudrais juste savoir où ça nous mène de revenir ici !

- Tu n'es pas censé m'accompagner donc fait en sorte d'être invisible, rétorqua-t-elle, se mettant déjà à fouiller dans les fentes de la crypte.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je t'insupporte autant ?

- Depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré, souviens-toi.

- Si je comprends bien, ça a assez d'importance à tes yeux pour que toi tu t'en souviennes.

- Pff...

- En fait, tout était de ta faute ! lâcha-t-il, comme si cette information lui restait en travers de la gorge depuis qu'il l'avait comprise, et le comportement de Kaelynn n'avait fait que l'exaspérer assez pour qu'il le dise.

- ...tout quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, descendant quelque peu de ses grands chevaux.

- Katherine, 1864, sa venue à Mystic Falls qui a causé notre perte à Stefan et à moi. Elle n'était pas là par hasard ; Elle venait pour toi, avait-il déduit.»

* * *

Kaelynn ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant d'accepter cette accusation, en vain.

«Tu...tu oses me mettre ça sur le dos ? demanda-t-elle, et ce fut au tour du vampire de ne pas répondre, réalisant qu'il avait du parler trop vite. Alors elle s'emporta : Tu oses ? Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle me voulait et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et toi, t'ai-je seulement une fois accusée d'être à l'origine de mes malheurs ?

- Tu veux vraiment parler de Lisa ?

- Je dis simplement que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas morte avec mon frère fut d'avoir du sang de vampire dans les veines, vampire qui n'aurait jamais existé sans ta participation !

- Très bien, digéra difficilement le vampire, alors je pense qu'on est quitte encore une fois ?

- Quitte ? Ne reviens même pas me parler !

- C'est ça, retourne voir Katherine alors ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

- Et tu nous compares encore ? explosa-t-elle de nouveau, aussitôt suivie du vampire.

- Mis à part le profil type Petrova : longs cheveux bruns, yeux foncés, supernaturalité, problèmes à revendre ; Depuis que tu as acquis ces pouvoirs, tu as changée. Tu n'as pas entendu comment tu lui as parlée tout à l'heure ? L'ancienne Kaelynn ne se serait jamais montrée aussi cruelle, envers personne ! L'ancienne Kaelynn ne m'aurait jamais reproché la transformation de Lisa ! En fait, oui, tu deviens chaque jour un peu plus comme elle !»

Le long regard haineux qu'ils se jetaient s'arrêta avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, brisé par Kaelynn, qui reprit sa besogne dans un élan de rage. Damon, moins submergé par la colère, comprit qu'il l'avait blessé cette fois, et se rapprocha, tenta de dire quelque chose.

«Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ?

- ...

- Kaelynn...

- Mon coeur Damon ! le coupa-t-elle d'un bond, avant de répéter plus calmement...Je cherche mon coeur.»

* * *

Le vampire ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris et venait de percuter le traumatisme ressentie par la jeune fille, et cette dernière révélation l'avait laissé sans voix.

«Ne dis rien. Viens m'aider à pousser ça, demanda-t-elle simplement, et ils ouvrirent la tombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est ici ?

- Ca m'est venu quand Katherine a supposé que William m'avait aimée. Ce serait logique : C'est l'endroit où il me l'a enlevé et quand j'y étais avec Katherine, j'ai entendu des battements. Je pensais que quelqu'un approchait, mais je comprends maintenant que c'était les miens.

- Ton coeur continue à battre hors de ton corps ? s'étonna Damon.

- Il faut bien qu'il joue son rôle, où qu'il soit. Rien ici, affirma-t-elle à propos de la tombe.

- Tu veux dire que si on plante un pieu là, comprenait-il en pointant l'endroit où devait normalement se situer cet organe ; tu n'as rien, mais si on en plante un dans ton coeur...

- Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas penser à ça.»

Ils continuèrent leur recherche, mais elle ne mena nulle part.

«Tu as passé un siècle et demi là-dedans ? A cent mètres de l'endroit où croupissaient vingt-sept vampires ?

- Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, c'est grâce à eux que je suis sortie. Damon, tend l'oreille et dis-moi si tu entends quelque chose.»

Dans d'autres circonstances, le vampire aurait exigé un s'il te plaît, mais il savait qu'elle retenait sa colère, colère dont il était la cause, se contentant de rester impassible tandis qu'il obéissait, tenant trop à la vie. Son oreille se dressa alors telle celle d'un chat, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il y avait bien un battement certes, qui venait du fond de la crypte, derrière la tombe, mais ce ne fut pas ce bruit qui retint son attention. Réagissant en vitesse, il poussa Kaelynn dans la tombe et sauta dedans à son tour, puis la referma d'un geste rapide. La tueuse, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, ni de comprendre, s'exclama :

«Damon, qu'est-ce qui te pr...»

Il la fit taire avec sa main, qu'elle enleva rageusement, mais retint d'elle-même ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quand elle aussi entendit le bruit. Quelqu'un entrait dans la crypte. La personne s'approcha, ils l'entendirent faire le tour de la tombe et s'arrêter, un moment de silence où la jeune fille s'efforça de retenir son souffle. Les bruits recommençèrent, on murmurait quelque chose, on déplaçait quelque chose, on le remettait en place, des bruits de pas et puis plus rien. L'inconnu semblait s'en être allé car Damon se permit un soupir, mais Kaelynn ne se détentit pas : Elle sentait un liquide froid et léger couler sur le haut de sa lèvre, et comprit à l'expression changeante du vampire qu'il s'agissait de son sang. La pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés s'assombrit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien distinguer et l'esquisse du visage de Damon s'effaça, laissant place au noir complet.

* * *

«Kaelynn ? Kaelynn ! Deux minutes sans renouvellement d'oxygène et tu tombes dans les pommes ?»

Elle se redressa un peu et constata sans grand enthousiasme qu'elle avait une migraine.

«Ca recommence..., comprenait-elle.

- Quoi, ta maladie stop-fréquentation-prolongée-de-vampires ? On va encore devoir s'éviter ?

- Je t'aurais évité même sans ça, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Ou alors...tu as tellement passé de temps endormie dans cette tombe qu'y fermer les yeux devient un reflex ? proposa le vampire, hésitant, mais ne voulant pas se passer de la tueuse.»

Remis de leurs émotions, ils sortirent à la lumière du jour, le soleil à son zénith percutant leur visage. Un soleil régénérant qui redonna des forces à l'esprit.

«Quand tu as saigné du nez, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas résister, déclara Damon.

- Qui c'était ? passa-t-elle, évitant le sujet, restant distante.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il faisait la même chose que nous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'y intéresserait ?

- Aucune idée, mais il n'y a plus aucun battement de coeur maintenant, l'informa-t-il. S'il y avait quelque chose il y a dix minutes, il n'y est plus.

- Quoi ? Non ! Quelle...Mais...Pour..., paniqua la tueuse.

- Kaelynn, calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu ? On vient de prendre mon coeur ! Pendant tout ce temps où j'avais l'impression d'être incomplète, il était juste là, il m'attendait presque. Et voilà qu'au moment où j'allais le récupérer...

- Et...c'est pour ça que tu t'affoles ? s'exclama Damon. Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à une information plus importante ? Par exemple : Ce "on" peut te tuer.»

A cette nouvelle, Kaelynn fut aussi décontenancée que si on l'avait transpercé pour de vrai. Damon fit un pas en avant pour lui venir en aide et allait l'entourer de ses bras quand les cruelles paroles qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt revinrent à la brune et elle s'en alla sans un mot.

* * *

«Mes nouveaux pouvoirs m'ont permis de le localiser en un rien de temps, de débloquer le sort qui le cachait et de le récupérer alors que ta protégée se disputait avec son vampire dans la même pièce, expliqua la vampiresse.

- Tu l'as, là ? s'assura son supérieur, préoccupé.

- Il est actuellement en ma possession, sourit-elle, toute fière.

- Très bien, garde-le en sécurité et continue à la surveiller. Ce soir, j'agis.»

* * *

Kaelynn passa la porte d'entrée en sortant son portable, qui sonnait. Elle vit que Caroline l'appelait, et hésita à répondre, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua de la lumière venant de la cuisine. Elle oublia son téléphone et approcha doucement, réalisant que Klaus se trouvait là, et se servait tranquillement à boire.

«Je t'en sers un ? proposa le vampire, comme si de rien n'était, et la tueuse refusa d'un signe de tête. Est-ce que ça va ? sembla-t-il remarquer alors, l'air sincère, et elle ne répondit pas. Tu sais, si quelqu'un te cause du tort, un mot de ta part et...

- Non, je sais très bien comment tu règlerais les choses.

- C'est Damon Salvatore ? devina-t-il, et elle acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? anticipa-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Voyons, si on ne peut même plus rendre visite à une amie...

- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas mon ami, déclara-t-elle, comme une douloureuse évidence, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas grand monde sur qui compter.

- Les paroles sont frivoles, tandis que les actes, eux, sont de réelles preuves. Rappelle-toi de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Tu y trouvais un profit, avait déjà conclu Kaelynn.

- En effet, je ne peux pas le nier. Après t'avoir aidée et faite mon amie, je pensais que tu serais de mon côté, tout naturellement, mais apparemment, ces Salvatore sont coriaces, pour qu'en trois mois tu te rattaches autant à eux.

- Ils sont meilleurs que toi, affirma-t-elle par automatisme, mais son regard disait clairement le contraire et l'Originel ne manqua pas de le remarquer, souriant doucement.

- Un vampire est un vampire ma chérie. Cependant, toi, tu es censée les tuer, pas copiner avec eux.

- Alors toi aussi, tu vas me faire la morale ?

- Pas du tout. Je voulais juste t'informer d'une chose : Si tu rejoins mon camp, sachant que nous sommes adorables, je peux te redonner ta vie d'avant. Je peux aussi guérir cette faiblesse qui survient quand tu passes trop de temps avec un vampire. Pour cela..., commença-t-il, il te suffit, en toute logique ; de boire du sang humain. Bonne soirée Lily.»

Sur ce, il s'envola et elle comprit au liquide caressant doucement son cou qu'elle saignait de l'oreille à nouveau. Et elle reçut un nouvel appel de Caroline.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Prochain chapitre très bientôt ;)**


	34. Chapitre 34  Regrets

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles découvertes, nouveaux problèmes. J'espère que vous aimerez les flashbacks, et puis même tout le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 34 : Regrets

Les derniers événements avaient éveillé de vieux souvenirs, des souvenirs que Kaelynn n'avaient pas oubliés, mais simplement auxquels elle ne pensait plus, jusqu'à la veille au soir, et son esprit ne manqua pas de les lui remémorer durant son sommeil.

_Elle se trouvait dans une voiture, et Klaus conduisait. La jeune fille ne semblait qu'à moitié à l'aise, comme si elle lui faisait confiance par dépit, ne connaissant en réalité personne d'autre._

_ «Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une politesse naturelle._

_ - Sur une route assez dégagée..._

_ - Et pourquoi ?»_

_Là, Klaus s'arrêta, descendit et lui demanda de prendre sa place, tout excité. «Non, c'est hors de question !» répéta-t-elle une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se laisser convaincre._

_Au volant, elle était terrifiée, paralysée, et c'était tellement voyant que le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire. Elle avançait doucement mais sûrement, très voire trop hésitante._

_ «Aller, appuie sur le champignon, conseilla-t-il. _

_ - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'intéressa-t-elle, interloquée._

_ - Ca ! s'exclama l'Originel en appuyant soudain sa main sur son genou, faisant accélerer l'engin d'un coup, et provoquant une panique incontrôlable chez la brune. Le frein ! Si tu veux ralentir, appuie sur le frein !»_

_Elle ne parvint à suivre son conseil qu'un moment plus tard, mais quand ce fut le cas, la voiture enfin à l'arrêt, elle soupira de soulagement, et, tournant ensuite la tête vers son ami, constata qu'il était toujours aussi amusé._

_ «Ne vous moquez pas de moi Nicolas..., supplia-t-elle presque, touchée._

_ - Tu dois avouer que c'était drôle !»_

_Ils échangèrent un regard, et elle se prit soudain à rire avec lui. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, elle se concentra et redémarra._

* * *

_Klaus et Kaelynn étaient assis dans un bar, et le vampire ne la quittait pas des yeux._

_ «Pourquoi m'observez-vous ainsi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, perturbée._

_ - Pose tes coudes sur la table pour voir ?_

_ - Enfin, c'est extrêmement malpoli !_

_ - A une époque oui, moins aujourd'hui. Allez, j'attends.»_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya quand même. Elle les laissa quelques secondes mais, gênée, ne put s'empêcher de les retirer aussitôt._

_ «Bon, ça viendra au fur et à mesure, assura-t-il. En ce qui concerne ton langage maintenant..._

_ - Qu'y a-t-il avec mon langage ? s'étonna la brune._

_ - N'inverse plus ton sujet et ton verbe quand tu poses une question, conseilla-t-il._

_ - Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?...Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?_

_ - C'est bien. Tu t'y habitueras. D'ailleurs, évite les "comment allez-vous ?", demande simplement "Ca va ?"._

_ - Mais vous..._

_ - Et apprends à me tutoyer, la coupa-t-il._

_ - Et..._

_ - Ne te tiens pas si droite aussi._

_ - Mais...!_

_ - Et arrête de protester._

_ - Est-ce qu'à cette époque, plus personne ne proteste ? s'offusqua alors la jeune fille. Comment faisons-nous, ...comment on fait, pour faire accepter son opinion ?_

_ - Non, là, c'est juste moi qui te taquine, rit-il, et doucement, comprenant, elle sourit en retour.»_

_Une serveuse apporta leur commande, et Kaelynn entama son milk-shake. Klaus sembla remarquer encore une chose et s'approcha soudain, repliant l'auriculaire de la jeune fille contre le verre. En réponse, elle posa ses coudes sur la table et baissa les épaules, ce qui les fit rire une nouvelle fois._

* * *

_De retour à l'hôtel où elle séjournait, Klaus la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre. Seulement, avant de la laisser, il sortit une petite boîte de l'intérieur de sa veste et lui annonça qu'il avait une surprise. Il ouvrit et elle découvrit une bague, qu'il lui passa doucement au doigt avant de s'expliquer, au vu de son expression de surprise et d'incompréhension :_

_ «Ce bijou a été ensorcelé dans le but d'affaiblir l'attraction que tu procures aux vampires. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à te débarrasser de ceux qui s'approchent de trop._

_ - Vous faisiez cela ?_

_ - Désolé de te l'avoir caché, avoua-t-il._

_ - Mais il ne fallait pas, j'aurais pu..., commença-t-elle à protester._

_ - Je ne voulais pas te laisser affronter ça toute seule au début._

_ - Désormais, je veux me battre._

_ - Alors dès demain, nous les éliminerons ensemble._

_ - ...Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_ - A condition que tu me tutoies._

_ - Très bien..., concéda-t-elle, son regard disant pourtant que ça lui était compliqué. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin, et s'expliqua : Nous ne nous connaissons ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je ne vois pas...les raisons qui te poussent à t'occuper de moi ainsi, tu ne gagneras qu'à me faire ton amie et ça, ça n'a pas grand intérêt._

_ - Justement ; tout l'intérêt est là, répondit-il, puis sourit, et elle sourit en retour.»_

_Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et il termina en ajoutant un baise-main, avant de se retirer tranquillement._

* * *

_Mais le lendemain, il sonna à sa porte, paniqué, et fit les cents pas pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Revenant dan__s la pièce, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi._

_ «Nous sommes amis ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Et tu as dit que tu voulais te battre ? ...Tu en auras très bientôt l'occasion._

_ - Ca a l'air de vous inquiêter plus que cela ne devrait._

_ - Kaelynn, tu vas devoir m'aider à affronter quelqu'un de très puissant, et je ne veux pas t'infliger ça, continua-t-il._

_ - Ca a aussi l'air de vous toucher personnellement._

_ - Tu sais que ton sang empoisonne les vampires, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Oui._

_ - Bien. Cela ne le tuera certainement pas, mais l'affaiblira suffisamment._

_ - Mais qui ? demanda-t-elle enfin.»_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait à l'entrée, l'air posé et suffisant._

_ «Mon père Kaelynn__»__ expliqua l'Originel._

_Un temps plus tard, à eux deux, ils avaient réussi, et Klaus resserrait les chaînes dans lesquels il l'avait enroulé plus que cela n'était possible. Il referma la tombe, plaça également des chaînes sur le portail et rejoint Kaelynn à l'extérieur. La jeune fille avait un hématome au front et de nombreuses autres blessures, notamment au cou._

_ «Ca y est ? demanda-t-elle._

_ - Ca y'est, il dormira pour l'éternité. Comment vas-tu ?_

_ - Il ne va pas aimer son séjour dans une tombe, assura-t-elle, puis soupira ; Je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça.»_

_Elle ne put retenir un sanglot de douleur et soudain, Klaus la serra dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça, et elle en fut complètement secouée._

_ «Merci, Kaelynn. Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu as fait pour moi.»_

* * *

Elle avait cru à une réelle amitié, ne savait plus si elle y croyait toujours, ne savait plus pourquoi elle n'y croirait plus. Klaus avait été là tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de revenir à Mystic Falls. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait abandonné ? Et pour Damon, un imbécile qui osait lui reprocher des événements sur lesquels elle n'avait jamais eu aucun contrôle ? Bel et bien, Kaelynn ne savait plus où elle en était.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait désemparée, son reflex était de revenir à la routine, une routine qui l'aiderait sûrement à retrouver son chemin, et alors elle se rendit au lycée.

«Kaelynn, ma mère a cherché à te joindre, elle voulait te parler de...vos arrangements, la prévint Caroline à leur sortie de cours.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Oh, ça c'est entre toi et le shérif, s'exclama la vampiresse. Mais, pourquoi as-tu ignoré mes appels ? Et que faisais-tu hier...avec _elle_ ?

- Je lui soutirais des informations, assura la brune.

- Pourtant, il me semble clairement vous avoir entendu rire ensemble. J'en ai parlé avec Damon, et il est du même avis que moi.

- Parce que maintenant tu médises sur moi avec Damon ? se froissa la tueuse.

- Non, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu viennes à sympathiser avec l'ennemi.

- _Je ne sais même plus qui est l'ennemi..._, pensa-t-elle, mais dit plutôt, ce qui ne fut pas mieux : Elle reste de ma famille.

- Quoi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! s'offusqua la blonde. Et est-ce que tu t'es rapprochée d'Elena pour autant ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses soudain ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne pouvais pas me supporter...

- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi mais avec ton attraction. Et ça me pose problème parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Katherine m'assassinait dans mon lit d'hôpital.

- Tu n'es pas une exception Caroline ! s'emporta subitement son amie.»

* * *

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Kaelynn avait quitté le lycée et s'était retrouvée sur la place du centre-ville. Elle essaya de se vider l'esprit et une ancienne connaissance vint l'aider à réaliser ce souhait. En effet, Kyle Anderson la bouscula, l'air envahit par une conversation téléphonique qui semblait importante. Il s'excusa en la regardant à peine mais s'arrêta soudain en remarquant que c'était elle.

«Veuillez m'excuser, lui dit-il, et allait repartir mais quelque chose le retint et il laissa tomber sa discussion. Kaelynn Brown ?

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle - C'était impossible, à moins que Damon lui ait mal effacé la mémoire.

- Euh, en fait, le shérif Forbes veut vous voir.

- Ah..., désenchanta-t-elle, et allait repartir, mais il enchaîna.

- Je suppose que vous venez à la vente aux enchères ?

- Laquelle ?

- Les objets des fondateurs sont mis en vente cet après-midi chez les Lockwood, pour financer un nouveau projet, expliqua-t-il. Etant d'une famille fondatrice, j'aurais pensé qu'on vous avait mis au courant.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'une famille fondatrice.

- Pourtant, je me souviens avoir le nom Brown quelque part.

- Très bien, j'y serais, décida la brune, intriguée, et le portable de l'ancien loup le rappela à l'ordre.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, mais...venez plus tôt, demanda-t-il étrangement. J'aurai quelque chose à vous montrer.»

Hormis la curiosité provoquée par ses paroles, la jeune fille le regarda partir, habitée d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait définir. Il semblait avoir changé.

Ce fut au tour de Damon d'aussitôt la croiser sur la même place, également au téléphone, l'air tout autant occupé. Il parlait avec Alaric, devait le rejoindre au Mystic Grill, et voulut entraîner la tueuse avec lui après lui avoir fait comprendre d'un signe. Celle-ci refusa sans hésiter, et s'en alla.

* * *

Ayant quitté le style lycéenne pour une tenue tâchant de faire accepter la place des Brown chez les fondateurs, Kaelynn arriva à la demeure des Lockwood. Avant d'être perdue, Kyle l'avait rejoint.

«J'ai vérifié, et il y a bien quelques bricoles ayant appartenus à la famille Brown. Si vous voulez, je crois que vous pouvez...

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, le coupa la jeune fille : Où ont-ils été trouvés ?

- La propriété des Lockwood, celle qui donne sur la partie sud du lac, pourquoi ?»

Les yeux de Kaelynn s'allumèrent d'étonnement, et sans prêter attention à ce que pouvait comprendre l'humain devant elle, disparut à toute vitesse.

Celui-ci, perpicace, prit sa voiture et la retrouva quelques temps plus tard devant le manoir en question, mais elle restait trop pensive pour lui parler. De jour, elle reconnaissait mieux l'endroit ; ça avait été le lieu du bal du printemps, mais il y avait autre chose. Il fallut que Kyle lui propose d'entrer pour qu'elle réagisse et pénètre dans la demeure.

La dernière fois, elle n'était pas allée plus loin que l'entrée. Elle monta donc les escaliers en trombe pour s'arrêter dans le couloir de l'étage.

«Je reconnais..., se disait-elle à elle-même, oubliant l'adjoint du maire à ses côtés.»

Elle passa une porte et réalisa enfin où elle se trouvait.

«Ma chambre...»

Elle remarqua que peu de choses avaient changé même s'il manquait des objets, et se précipita sur sa bibliothèque, ressortant quelques livres et les feuilletant avec précaution et nostalgie. Sans perdre de temps, elle fonça dans les pièces d'à côté, reconnaissant également.

«La chambre de Jason...Le bureau de père..., comme avant.

- Vous avez vécu ici ? demanda Kyle, intrigué.

- Euh, oui, quand j'étais petite, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Pourtant, aucun registre ne dit que...

- Où sont les affaires manquantes ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Une partie a été entreposée dans la cave, l'informa-t-il, et la suivit tandis qu'elle s'y rendait sans attendre.»

La cave était poussièreuse et sombre, et le jeune homme alluma une petite lumière qui n'arrangeait pas beaucoup les choses. Mais Kaelynn s'en fichait, à chaque meuble qu'elle reconnaissait, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie venaient lui réchauffer le coeur, même si elle le savait, cela ne tarderait pas à se transformer en une douloureuse mélancolie. Seulement Kyle avait requit son attention à présent, s'étant approché d'un objet en particulier. Il retira le drap qui le couvrait, laissant apparaître un tableau, où trois personnages figuraient, et le sang de Kaelynn ne fit qu'un tour.

«C'est votre portrait craché ! ...Et là, cela doit être votre père et votre frère, fit-il remarquer avec surprise, avant de lire l'année inscrite dans un coin : 1877 ?»

Ils échangèrent un regard, intrigué pour lui et inquiet pour elle, attendant une réaction. Kaelynn capta dans la seconde qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche et réagit en conséquence, lui attrapant le bras et l'immobilisant contre un mur sans qu'il ait le temps de cligner des yeux.

«Ah, c'est simplement de la verveine, réalisa-t-elle après lui avoir pris des mains.

- Pourquoi ne la craignez-vous pas ?

- Qui a dit que j'étais un vampire d'abord ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Votre vitesse me l'a clairement fait comprendre...

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, assura-t-elle. Bon, puis-je vous lâcher sans crainte ?»

Il acquiesça et elle fit en conséquence, mais une seconde tentative du jeune homme et ils étaient de retour à la même situation.

Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas faire, et retourna la tueuse par surprise pour lui entourer le cou d'un bras. Alors Kaelynn le fit rouler sur son dos pour le renverser. De là, il lui tira la cheville et elle tomba à son tour. Il avait le dessus, et, ne lui voulant aucun mal, elle abandonna.

«Qu'êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas un vampire ? ordonna-t-il, menaçant. Le conseil est-il au courant ?

- Leur contraire ! Et oui ils le savent, je tue des vampires pour eux, expliqua-t-elle, angoissée.

- Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal..., la relâchait-il doucement, abandonnant son agressivité en sentant son désarroi.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait ! déclara la jeune fille, essayant de se remettre de sa panique soudaine qui se ressentait encore dans sa voix.

- Kaelynn, est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta alors le jeune homme.»

La brune ne répondit pas, passa une main sur ses yeux en se relevant et remonta les escaliers. Elle sortit du manoir et allait partir à grande vitesse quand sa main fut retenue ; Kyle l'avait rattrapé.

«Expliquez-moi, demanda-t-il d'une sincérité simple et soucieuse.

- Tu ne me croirais pas...

- Je peux croire beaucoup de choses, et je n'en ai pas peur, assura l'ancien loup, déterminé.»

Alors, elle lui raconta. Assis au bord du lac, elle expliqua ce qu'elle était, d'où elle venait, qui en était la cause, et résuma ses dernières péripéties.

«Oh, ça fait beaucoup à avaler.

- Et...je n'ai pas encore dit le meilleur. Mais là, tu vas vraiment paniquer.

- J'écoute, sourit-il, encore motivé.

- William, le corps dont il se servait ces derniers temps, c'était...le tien, hésita-t-elle, le voyant rester silencieux, songeur.

- Cela signifierait..., réfléchit le jeune homme : Que nous étions ensemble, sûrement pour de mauvaises raisons, que je vous ai trahi et que vous m'avez tué ?

- Exactement. Même si je préférerais que tu me croies folle, déclara la brune, mais il avait une autre idée :

- Ca explique beaucoup de choses, s'exclama-t-il à sa plus grande surprise, puis attrapa Kaelynn par la main et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Je dois vous montrer.»

Sur ce, il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une pochette. Il la lui donna et Kaelynn l'ouvrit, y découvrant quelques photos, de William et d'elle, dans un bonheur faussement apparent.

«Je voulais m'en débarrasser mais il fallait d'abord que je comprenne ce que cela faisait dans mes cadres, expliqua-t-il. J'en ai trouvé d'autres sur mon portable et jusqu'alors, je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

- Le sais-tu maintenant ? s'étonna la brune.

- Toujours pas, constatait-il, et soudain se réveilla, se précipitant dans sa voiture : La vente aux enchères ! Je suis en retard !

- Attends, l'interpella Kaelynn, et proposa avec un peu d'hésitation : Veux-tu que je t'y emmènes en une petite seconde ?»

* * *

La demeure principale des Lockwood n'était pour une fois pas bondée, la majorité des présents étaient soit des acheteurs, soit des membres du Conseil. John Bradwick, le maire, présidait les enchères avec Carole, et Kyle retourna à ses occupations d'adjoint. Kaelynn observait les choses se dérouler dans un coin, mais fut tranquille peu de temps, car déjà elle remarquait la présence de personnes qu'elle aurait souhaitée éviter.

«Décidemment, t'es partout ! déclara Damon, terminant une conservation avec le shérif.

- Dans une ville de 10 habitants, ce n'est pas dur, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Kaelynn, je vous trouve enfin, s'exclama Lizzie.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? s'intéressa la jeune fille, ignorant Damon.

- Vous êtes conviée à une réunion.

- En fait, expliqua le vampire, sentant l'incompréhension de la brune ; Le conseil se réunit à la fin des soldes.»

La brune haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la vente, quand un objet attira son attention.

«Voici maintenant un vase ancien, dans la famille Lockwood depuis des générations, qui est généreusement offert par madame Lockwood ici présente pour la vente. Alors, à combien démarrons-nous ? exposa le maire tandis que Kyle le posait délicatement sur le présentoir.

- Damon, il ne faut pas qu'ils vendent ce vase, déclara-t-elle, grave.

- En effet, vu l'allure qu'il a...

- Eh ! C'était le nôtre, il y a longtemps...

- Qu'en est-il de mes propositions de tourner la page sur ton passé ? rappela le vampire.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il y a autre chose, éluctait-elle, anxieuse.»

Là, Kyle sembla capter son trouble de loin, et il glissa quelques paroles à l'oreille du maire. Ce dernier parut étonné, embarrassé, frustré, et un discret affrontement commença, auquel l'adjoint perdit rapidement.

«Ne me dit pas qu'il essaye de jouer au prince charmant, remarqua Damon, blasé.

- Alors ? 800 $, personne ne dit mieux ? reprit John Bradwick, ignorant finalement son employé.

- Moi ! Je vous le prends au prix que vous voulez ! s'exclama soudain le vampire, créant la surprise, et Kaelynn porta pour la première fois son regard vers lui, prise de court. Souriant, amusé, il chuchota : De toute façon, c'est moi qui gagne !»

* * *

«Où en sommes-nous de ces histoires de vampires, madame le shérif ? demanda le maire, sérieux.

- Depuis le bal, nous maîtrisions la situation, commença Elisabeth Forbes, jetant un rapide regard à Kaelynn. Mais il semble que le nombre de disparus augmentent de nouveau ces derniers jours.»

Le vampire et la tueuse échangèrent un regard également, mais il fut plus long, car il avait plus de choses à dire : Si William était mort, qui continuait à attaquer la ville ?

«Dans ce cas, les bénéfices de la vente nous aideront à renforcer nos effectifs, assura Carole Lockwood.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna soudain Kyle. Mademoiselle Brown est censée réussir à gérer ça, non ?

- Une simple chasseresse de vampires ne le peut pas, c'est plutôt compliqué, expliqua Alaric, tandis que celle-ci essayait discrètement de le faire taire.

- Même avec ses aptitudes ? continuait-il innocemment.

- Quelles aptitudes ? se méfia Carole.

- Justement Kaelynn, tenta le shérif, tâchant de faire oublier les soupçons, vous faiblissez à la tâche. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à mettre ces disparitions sur votre dos, mais nous avions un accord.

- Alaric et vous êtes censés faire de votre mieux pour nettoyer Mystic Falls des vampires, je vous rappele, ajouta Damon, taquin.»

Kaelynn ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait un peu perdue l'habitude des confrontations de ce genre. Contrairement à Carole Lockwood qui était rapidement passée outre, le maire, ayant remarqué les regards suspects, resté sur les paroles de Kyle, demanda alors :

«Cachez-vous quelque chose ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? réagit la brune.

- Vous avez des pouvoirs ? Seriez-vous en réalité, un des leurs ?

- Que voulez-vous qu'elle réponde à ça ? s'offusqua Damon.

- La vérité, quémanda John.

- Oui, j'ai des capacités un peu plus développées que la normale, avoua la jeune fille, mais ce n'est que pour vous aider.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est judicieux de lui faire confiance tonton, fit remarquer Marina, restée silencieuse et dans son coin jusqu'alors, recevant aussitôt un regard menaçant de Damon.

- Arrêtez-la, décida le maire, intransigeant, et deux policiers s'emparèrent de Kaelynn, qui eut une étrange réaction.

- Ah, comme au bon vieux temps..., rit-elle doucement, et le visage soudain fermé, pleine d'assurance, elle se sépara de ses assaillants d'un geste sec. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ?

- N'aie pas l'air si menaçante, lui conseilla son ami vampire.

- Très bien, des preuves de ma bonne foi, c'est ça que vous voulez ? comprit la tueuse.»

Elle se dirigea vers Alaric, lui adressa un regard éloquent, et il sortit son couteau qu'il lui donna, plus intrigué qu'inquiet. La jeune fille prit ensuite le premier objet qu'elle trouva, c'est-à-dire un cendrier de cristal posé tout près, s'entailla la paume de la main et y versa quelques gouttes aux reflets dorés, sous des yeux aussi bien apeurés que curieux.

«N'ayez pas peur, sauf si vous êtes un vampire, expliqua-t-elle en commençant doucement le tour des membres du conseil, leur passant le récipient sous le nez lentement. Le sang empoisonné m'aide simplement à mieux accomplir la tâche que vous m'avez confiée.»

Le maire semblait avoir compris, rassuré, et ce fut au tour de Damon d'être sur ses gardes, Kaelynn approchant avec son sang à l'odeur surnaturelle. Mais l'odorat de son voisin fut plus rapide à réagir, dévoilant malgré lui ses yeux et ses crocs devant le conseil. Celui-ci jeta alors une expression confuse, et démasqué, ne trouva qu'à sauter sur la tueuse, cédant à la tentation. Kaelynn le repoussait tandis qu'Alaric passait aussitôt un pieu à Damon, qui acheva l'ennemi en un rien de temps.

«La ville est bien protégée, assura le chasseur, et ils sortirent sous les regards agités des témoins.»

* * *

«Ah, je sais pourquoi ça m'avait manqué...» réalisait Damon, mais déjà, Kaelynn n'était plus là. Ils commencèrent à la chercher et trouvèrent Kyle.

«Tiens, monsieur Anderson.

- Bravo pour le petit spectacle, reprocha le jeune homme, préoccupé des conséquences.

- Bravo à ton inconscience oui ! s'écria le vampire, qu'Alaric contenait. Tu ne sais pas garder un secret ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'en était un, il fallait me prévenir qu'ils ne savaient qu'à moitié ! On a réussi à paniquer le conseil avec ces histoires...

- C'est vous qui aviez un vampire dans vos rangs ! Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué que c'était _ton_ assistant ?

- On ne te blâme pas personnellement, ajouta son accolyte, mais il devait certainement collaborer avec William...avant.

- A propos, hasarda alors l'ancien loup, gêné, se calmant un peu ; Est-ce que...Est-ce que j'ai fait autant de mal à Kaelynn qu'elle ne le dit ?

- Ha ! saisissait ironiquement le vampire. Elle a sûrement épargné bien des éléments à ta petite nature.

- En fait, expliqua Alaric ; Entre Damon et William, ce n'était pas le grand amour.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit doucement Kyle, se retenant de son mieux face à l'agressivité du Salvatore. Mais où est-elle ?»

Là, Kaelynn réapparut, mais elle avait une main sur la poitrine et se précipitait en panique vers les toilettes.

* * *

En réalité, après avoir quittée le conseil, la jeune fille s'était rendue dans une salle de bains pour nettoyer sa main, et avait décidé de sortir dans le jardin, les restes du soleil de la fin de journée pouvant accélerer un minimum la guérison de sa coupure.

«Doux et savoureux, ou plutôt piquant et acidulé ? J'avoue me poser la question, avait-elle entendu, et en se retournant, avait découvert Marina, ayant subitement changé son indifférence en audace.

- Toi, un vampire ? Mon radar est en panne.

- Ton sang m'intrigue de plus en plus, songea un moment la nièce du maire, mais se ressaisit quand Kaelynn commença à retirer sa bague, lui attrapant sa main encore blessée pour l'en empêcher, et s'exclama soudain, provocatrice : Au fait ! On a perdu quelque chose ? Tu sais à quoi je fais allusion...

- Mais encore ? interrogea la tueuse, suspicieuse, et la vampiresse jeta un regard loquace vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, lui éveillant un affolement démesuré.

- C'est toi qui l'a pris ? comprit-elle brusquement. Pourquoi ? Où ?

- Pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur toi, expliqua clairement Marina. Et bien caché.

- ...Que veux-tu ? ragea Kaelynn, sombre.

- Viens avec moi, la convia-t-elle, faisant tranquillement quelques pas dans le jardin, et la brune suivit doucement.»

Marina observait les collines, songeuse, et alors que la nuit tombait, elle sortit une petite lampe de poche et la fit cligner deux fois. La jeune fille vit alors une quinzaine d'autres clignotements provenant la montagne répondre à cet appel.

«Tu vois ? Chaque lumière représente un de mes alliés, prêts à intervenir à tout moment, expliquait la vampiresse. Dès à présent, tu feras donc ce que je te demande.

- Et si je refuse ? railla la tueuse. Encore des vampires, tu devrais savoir que je ne les crains pas.

- Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas te faire du mal à toi, mais tu imagines à qui ils pourraient hein ? Leur première cible, d'ailleurs, est le vampire que tu chéries tant, l'informa-t-elle, et remarqua le silence de sa victime. Ouh, touchée visiblement ?

- Faire ce que tu demandes ? changea-t-elle de sujet, perturbée mais ne quittant pas son aplomb.

- Ce ne sera pas grand chose, je t'assure ! sourit machiavéliquement la vampiresse.

- Alors on se reverra je suppose ? persifla la brune, se dirigeant déjà vers la maison.

- Une dernière chose ! l'interpella Marina, quelque peu frustrée de ce départ précipité. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment convaincue, alors je me dis qu'une motivation supplémentaire t'aiderait ?»

Elle sortit son téléphone et passa rapidement un appel, devant une Kaelynn sur ses gardes. La vampiresse ordonna alors, narquoisement : «Secoue-le, maintenant.» et raccrocha aussitôt. La tueuse ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'une gêne se fit sentir dans son abdomen, une sorte de secousse, un malaise, et une soudaine envie de vomir l'avait envahie.

* * *

«Il se passe toujours des choses étranges quand tu viens chez les Lockwood, constatait Damon, alors qu'ils se posaient au Mystic Grill.

- Un peu d'animation ne fait pas de mal non ? plaisanta Kaelynn, pourtant pas d'une très bonne humeur.

- Et un whisky pour toi ! s'exclama Alaric, posant un verre devant elle. Histoire de te remettre sur pieds.

- Ric, elle vient de vomir, j'avoue que la voir recommencer serait drôle, mais il faudrait plutôt que tu manges Kaelynn, proposa le vampire, commandant déjà, alors que la tueuse se levait. Quoi, tu t'en vas ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ?

- Y'aurait-il une raison pour que je ne t'en veuilles plus ? rétorqua la jeune fille, et abandonna les deux amis, Alaric, curieux, demandant plus d'explications au vampire sur ces dernières paroles.»

En réalité, elle lui en voulait toujours, certes, mais cette dispute avait perdu deux rangs dans sa liste de problèmes, au profit de Marina qui détenait son coeur et la menaçait, et le fait qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus invincible. On pouvait même l'atteindre à distance.

* * *

Ces pensées lui avait déjà offert un semblant de migraine, mais le réel mal de tête survint quand elle ouvrit la porte, une douleur au nez survenant soudain et se propageant au reste du visage.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, se remettant du coup de poing qu'elle venait de recevoir, quand elle entendit «Ca, c'est pour le sort ! Tu crois que tes nouveaux pouvoirs te permettent de ne pas respecter tes aînés ?» et sentit venir un nouveau coup qu'elle parvint à éviter.

«Katherine ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Quoi, tu as cru qu'on était devenues _amies_ ? se moqua celle-ci, sarcastique, lui attrapant la tête qu'elle écrasa contre un mur.»

Les yeux de Kaelynn exprimèrent son état et l'esprit reprit les choses en main, dont les ongles entaillèrent le visage de la vampiresse d'un geste. Katherine s'en remit et saisit alors la jeune fille pour l'envoyer rencontrer le réfrigérateur. La tueuse se releva tant bien que mal et, son aînée revenant à la charge, elle para et l'expédia à travers la pièce à son tour.

«Une attaque de plus, j'enlève ma bague et c'en est fini de toi ! menaça pressement Kaelynn, voyant Katherine déjà prête à répliquer.

- C'est bon, ex-aequo, se calma la sosie, recevant aussitôt à la figure un liquide qui la brûla au troisième degré.

- Ca, c'est pour la bouteille d'aconit ! rappela la tueuse, n'ayant pas oublié le lendemain du bal. Tant qu'on est dans les revanches.

- Oh toi tu as de la chance que ton sang soit un poison ! ragea la vampiresse, se contenant de son mieux alors que les soudaines brûlures sur son visage s'effaçaient déjà.

- On ne m'invite pas à la dispute ?»

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers la voix et découvrirent Damon, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha aussitôt, friand d'en apprendre plus sur leur bagarre, et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé.

«De quoi débattez-vous ?

- Pas de toi, ça ne t'intéressera donc pas, dit Katherine, et sa cadette remarqua qu'elles s'accordaient naturellement quand il s'agissait de récriminer le vampire. Bon, je dois y aller. Kaelynn, ce fut un plaisir.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Damon, feignant l'attristé.

- J'en ai marre de te voir, ça fait un siècle et demi que je te connais.»

Kaelynn sourit doucement, se demandant comment on pouvait le supporter aussi longtemps, et puis son regard se posa sur Damon, quand soudain elle explosa.

«Ba bravo !

- Ca y est, déjà en colère, déclara le jeune homme, regardant sa montre. Trois secondes, record battu !

- Une demi-heure et je te manque déjà ? Tu viens tout gâcher, pour une fois que je m'amuse un peu.

- T'amuser ? Tu t'amusais ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Oui, nous avions toutes les deux besoin de se défouler un peu, ça fait du bien. Et puis je gagnais.

- Si j'ai bien suivi, tu copines donc avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire là ? changea-t-elle aussitôt de sujet.

- Apprendre les choses que tu prends soin de me cacher, élucta-t-il, éveillant un malaise chez la jeune fille.»

* * *

«Qui te dit que je cache quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh, l'air que tu as pris quand j'ai émis cette hypothèse, et puis tu me caches tout le temps quelque chose, on en a assez fait l'expérience. Non, encore ? désespéra-t-il en voyant du sang émaner tranquillement du nez de la jeune fille, qui l'essuya rapidement sans y prêter plus d'attention.

- Et qui t'a autorisé à entrer chez moi ?

- Personne, c'est portes ouvertes ! s'exclama-t-il, frustrant la brune qui, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné, quitta la pièce.»

Mais depuis sa terrasse, d'où elle apercevait les collines sur la droite, l'image offerte par Marina lui revint soudain à l'esprit alors que Damon la rejoignait, préoccupé par l'envie de lui faire oublier cette dispute.

«Tu as raison, se ravisa la tueuse. Katherine ne vous aurait pas rencontrée si je n'avais pas été là, à Mystic Falls ; c'est moi qui l'ai attirée.

- Tu délires ? s'offusqua le vampire. C'était idiot de te reprocher ça, tu avais six ans, comment pouvais-tu prévoir des événements pareils ? Ce n'est pas toi la fautive, en aucun cas.

- Ce n'est pas toi non plus si c'est ce que tu insinues, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu tâchais de la sauver, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que Lisa ferait plus tard.

- Les choses s'équilibrent on dirait, plaisanta-t-il, mais constata que Kaelynn n'en riait pas, et décida : Alors oublions.

- Oublions, répéta-t-elle, et un temps plus tard, ils se sourirent enfin.»

* * *

**Bon, bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain est déjà écrit alors il ne tardera pas trop à arriver ;)**


	35. Chapitre 35  Menaces

**Un chapitre qui j'espère, vous contentera, et si c'est le cas, tâchez de le dire ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 35 : Menaces

Le lendemain, Kaelynn fut réveillée par son téléphone, et encore endormie, la personne qui appellait la mit aussitôt de mauvaise humeur.

«Je dois avouer que ta petite réconcialition avec le vampire était touchante hier soir.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua-t-elle, puis bailla.

- Alors, prête à faire tout ce que je veux ?

- Pas vraiment, rappelle demain, et elle raccrocha.»

La jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain quand elle fut arrêtée par une douleur à la poitrine, à un endroit précis qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien, et son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

«Et maintenant, prête ?

- Prête à te faire la peau dès que je te vois, n'aie aucun doute là-dessus.

- J'ai des doutes pourtant ; Je pourrais très bien t'anéantir dans la seconde, sans aucun signal d'alarme, sans aucun moyen de te défendre..., menaça son ennemie. Il me suffit juste d'exercer une petite pression et...

- Ah ! Arrête ça, quémanda la brune.

- Je pense qu'on est d'accord alors, termina Marina. Et si tu te rendais à la petite boutique du centre-ville ? Celle qui vend des plantes ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin que je te fasse les courses maintenant ?»

* * *

Elle s'habilla, et descendant les escaliers, découvrit Damon, une main appuyée contre le bar, une autre tenant un pack de bières, qui déclara, de bonne humeur, désignant les bouteilles.

«On a dit qu'on oubliait ? Quel meilleur moyen ?

- Désolée, je dois sortir.

- Très bien, je t'accompagne, décida-t-il aussitôt.

- Tu veux aller voir le match de football ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ah, à ce propos...Je veux pas. Je pensais qu'ils iraient tous et que comme ça, nous deux, on aurait une journée tranquille qu'on aurait occupée à chercher qui détient ton coeur ou alors à ...faire ce que tu veux en fait, même tuer mes confrères, proposa-t-il, entreprenant, mais l'expression gênée de Kaelynn prévoyait sa réponse, et il soupira ; Oh mais dès qu'on se réconcilie, tu compliques toujours les choses ! avant de tourner finalement les talons. Bon très bien, je vais voir mon ami Alaric et je te rejoins après.»

* * *

Assises dans les gradins, encore peu remplis, une sosie, une vampiresse, une sorcière et un esprit déjeunaient ensemble. En plus du soleil, leur présence réchauffait Kaelynn, un sentiment auquel elle avait rarement droit.

«Donc, résuma-t-elle : Deux équipes de 11. Un ballon ovale. Il faut l'amener au bout du terrain. Et on a le droit de taper.

- C'est presque..., avait commencé Elena, sitôt coupée par Caroline.

- C'est bien ! C'était récent à ton époque je crois, mais tu comprendras en regardant. Bon, l'heure de reprendre mon rôle de chef des pom-pom girls, dit-elle en partant déjà vers un groupe de filles, rejointe par Bonnie, et la sosie préféra tenir compagnie à Kaelynn.»

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à ce genre d'événements. Elle se prit à supporter les Timberwolves, boire un soda géant et piquer dans les pop-corn d'Elena, s'amusant clairement, ce qui ravit son amie. A un moment, leur attention fut retenue par Tyler, à terre, blessé au bras, mais il se releva vite, sous les acclamations des supporters, et les cheerleaders redoublèrent d'effort pour les motiver. Kaelynn remarqua que ce rôle seyait parfaitement à Caroline, et Elena répondit qu'il lui fallait ce genre d'activités pour rester humaine. C'était sûrement aussi son cas, puisqu'elle avait oublié les problèmes récents, jusqu'à un rappel à l'ordre, un appel de son ennemie personnelle.

«Où sont mes herbes ?

- Pas encore.

- Fais attention, ça va se retourner contre toi..., menaça Marina.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les chercher toi-même ? rétorqua-t-elle, tâchant pourtant de rester aimable afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa voisine.

- J'aime t'avoir à mon service.

- Je suis occupée pour l'instant.

- Oh, le match ? J'aurais bien aimé venir voir mes amis jouer moi aussi.

- Tes amis ?

- Ils sont quatre ; deux dans l'équipe adverse, deux dans votre équipe ; deux contre le Salvatore, deux contre le Lockwood, énuméra-t-elle, et la brune raccrocha aussitôt, alertée.

- Kaelynn, où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta la sosie, la voyant se lever en vitesse et descendre les marches pour mieux voir les joueurs.»

Elle réussit à repérer les quatre footballeurs en question même si la présence de Stefan troublait le signal. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas pris Matt en compte, il n'aurait pas survi à un plaquage vampirique. On sonna la mi-temps, et tandis que les joueurs se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, Kaelynn attrapa Stefan au passage, l'amenant plus à l'écart, bientôt rejoints par Elena, qui ne tarderait pas à prévenir Damon.

«Ca a été ?

- Oui, des plaquages un peu forts mais..., répondit-il tranquillement.

- Ca empirera, garantit-elle, le coupant et expliquant la situation.»

* * *

«Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Là n'est pas la question, ignora la brune, prenant les choses en main. Je vais voir chez les adversaires, toi, occupe-toi de ceux de ton équipe.»

Il acquiesça, un peu troublé, mais savait qu'il s'agissait des "remplaçants", encore jamais vus ni au lycée ni dans l'équipe. Les deux discutaient tranquillement à l'extérieur du vestiaire, et furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes quand Stefan approcha. Un combat débuta rapidement, auquel le jeune homme ne fut pas à son avantage, comme souvent. Par chance, Tyler sortit un temps après et vint l'aider, ne comprenant pourtant pas vraiment, alors une fois achevés, le vampire lui expliqua.

De son côté, Kaelynn s'était rendue à la porte d'un autre vestiaire. Elle retira sa bague et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que deux joueurs adverses en sortent, crocs apparents. Il lui fallut encore moins de temps pour planter une main dans chaque coeur, les retirer, cacher les cadavres dans une benne et rejoindre les autres.

«Fait.

- Nous aussi. Comment as-tu su ? demanda le vampire.

- Je les sens, c'est mon truc, certifia l'esprit, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de baisser sa garde désormais.

- Qui t'a appelé ? demanda alors Elena, ayant mis de côté son écoeurement.

- Une connaissance, ça n'avait rien à voir, la rassura-t-elle.

- Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi on m'avait carrément cassé le bras. Euh, je vais trouver une excuse auprès des autres, décida Tyler, se retirant.»

* * *

«Fallait me prévenir qu'il y aurait plus d'animation que prévu ! se plaignit Damon, une fois arrivé.

- Le match reprend bientôt, informa Stefan. Occupe-toi d'eux.

- Quatre en quinze minutes, tu fais fort ! Mais pourquoi toi tu ferais les choses amusantes et moi, j'aurais les corvées ?

- Chacun son tour, sourit le cadet.

- Et où est passée Kaelynn ?

- Déjà repartie.»

* * *

«Je les ai déposées là où tu m'as demandée. Merci d'avoir gâché un merveilleux moment de mon adolescence.» reprocha Kaelynn et raccrocha aussitôt. Se retournant, elle sursauta à la vue d'un vampire.

«Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- A ton avis, que puis-je faire dans un cimetière ?

- Encore ton frère ? s'étonna le jeune homme, presque désespéré à cette nouvelle.

- Non, j'essaye de m'en détacher ; comme tu me l'as conseillé.

- Et pourquoi es-tu si tracassée ? devina-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

- Plus je tue de vampires, plus j'ai envie d'en tuer ! avoua la jeune fille, irritée par Marina.

- Euh, si on se rendait dans un lieu avec un peu plus de témoins ?

- Je ne vais pas te tuer Damon, quoi que tu sois assurément celui qu'il faudrait que j'élimine.

- Rassurant...»

* * *

Il ouvrit grand la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, puis réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas venue depuis un assez long moment.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? demanda Kaelynn, le soir venu.

- Il y a plus de témoins, répondit son ami, et pénétrant dans la pension, elle trouva Stefan et Elena assis au salon.

- Il y a plus de vampires surtout, fit remarquer la brune, quand Caroline arriva derrière elle.

- Au choix, Monopoly, Risk, Scrabble, Cluedo, Time's Up ou Trivial Pursuit ?

- Euh..., émis simplement la jeune fille, haussa les épaules, et la blonde soupira, quand Damon vint à la rescousse :

- Les deux derniers nécessitent des connaissances de culture générale que cette inculte n'a pas forcément. Nous avons passé l'âge du Monopoly et ne sommes pas encore à celui du Scrabble. Donc il nous reste...Kaelynn, Stratégie guerrière ou Enquête sur un meurtre ?

- Meurtre, répondit-elle tel un automatisme.»

* * *

«C'est Mademoiselle Rose ! La rousse n'aurait pas pu faire autant de dégats avec juste un chandelier ! s'exclama Kaelynn, rapidement entrée dans le jeu.

- Mais elle a l'air plus enclin aux crimes passionnels comme celui-ci, fit remarquer Stefan. Tout va bien Elena ?

- Oh, euh, oui, commença la brune. Je remarque juste que je suis la seule qui n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un ici.

- Un ange parmi les démons, rêvassa Damon. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas perdre...

- Kaelynn, ton nez, interpella alors Caroline, celui-ci s'étant mis à saigner.

- Mince, je reviens tout de suite ! paniqua la brune, s'éclipsant.

- Bon, je suppose que je suis la seule qui puisse la côtoyer dans ces moments-là, déclara la sosie, se levant à son tour.»

* * *

«Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu évites leur compagnie, assura-t-elle, tandis que la tueuse arrêtait le saignement de son nez.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle, reposa une serviette, leva la tête vers le miroir, et quelque chose l'alarma soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaelynn ? s'inquiéta son amie, remarquant un problème, et la rejoignit près du lavabo.»

* * *

«Ca va toi ? Tu résistes bien dis-moi, avait doucement dit Damon.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, assura Stefan. On s'y habitue.

- C'est ça, essaye de t'en persuader.

- Damon, reprit le cadet, soudain anxieux. Je l'apprécie, et je sais que tu as besoin de sa présence, mais elle ne devrait pas être ici.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas le danger ? Il faut mettre un peu de piquant dans notre vie ! Sinon on risque de mourir d'ennui, se défendit ce dernier.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle va me faire replonger dans une spirale que je ne connais que trop bien, et toi, elle te fera l'effet d'une drogue.

- Une drogue bénéfique Stefan, elle m'empêche de te piquer ta copine si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua-t-il placidement, calmant les ardeurs de son petit frère.»

* * *

Kaelynn avait les lèvres étonnement sèches, trop sèches pour que ce soit naturel. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais elles se craquelèrent et saignèrent. Son amie reprit la serviette pour l'essuyer, alors que Caroline, les rejoignant, lui tendait déjà du baume pour les lèvres, ce qui améliora tant bien que mal la situation et fit rire les filles.

«Tu as pardonné vite à Damon, fit alors remarquer Elena. Moi, s'il m'avait accusé d'une telle chose...

- Tu lui aurais pardonné encore plus vite, plaisanta Caroline dans un regard taquineur.

- J'ai mes raisons, se défendit Kaelynn, hésitant à leur expliquer la menace qui pesait sur elle, ne parvenant décidemment pas à se la sortir de la tête.

- Lesquelles ? enchaîna la vampiresse.»

Le portable de la tueuse vibra et elle reçut un sms :

«_Dis leur un mot et je fais tuer ton cher ami du Grill, actuellement en train de servir son repas à un de mes vampires»_.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour reconnaître qui était derrière ce message et aussi peu de temps pour masquer ses émotions, tâchant de faire comme si ce qu'elle lisait la réjouissait et rangea son téléphone. Puis ce fut au tour de la porte de sonner, et Elena s'éclipsa pour répondre au livreur de pizzas. Caroline fit un mouvement de tête, signifiant qu'elle attendait toujours.

«On est juste à égalité sur le plan horreur et fatalité, justifia faussement Kaelynn.

- De qui était ce message ? avait déjà passé son amie. C'était étrange ; Tu as paru préoccupée, voire effrayée, et puis tu as souri.

- Kyle, c'était Kyle, mentit la brune, d'un air qu'elle voulait convaincant.

- Tu lui reparles ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Ce n'est plus William ! Et il vit bien ma vraie nature, je ne vais pas gâcher la possibilité d'avoir un ami de plus.

- Et plus si affinités hein ? D'autant qu'il est super craquant ! Comment a réagi Damon ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi réagirait-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle innocemment.

- Parce que tu es sa petite protégée, qu'il est complètement différent quand il s'agit de toi..., continua son amie, ne perdant rien de son direct habituel ; ah oui, et qu'il t'a embrassée aussi.

- Ah, toi et tes associations d'idées qui craignent, songea Kaelynn, et repensa pourtant pour la première fois au second baiser du vampire alors qu'elles redescendaient au salon, quand elle remarqua qu'un nouvel élément clochait.»

* * *

«Vous avez commandé des pizzas ? s'était offusqué l'aîné des frères. Quel manque de classe !

- Nous, contrairement à toi, sommes encore jeunes, avait répondu la sosie, et les filles arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- Caroline, ça fait mal, énonça Kaelynn, encore calme. En effet, le bout de ses doigts séchait à son tour, la peau autour de ses ongles était étonnement déshydratée.

- Il n'y a pas un moyen de te guérir ? s'affola Elena, alors que la tueuse repensait aux paroles de Klaus ; _«Il te suffit, en toute logique, de boire du sang humain.»_

- Il faudrait qu'elle nous tue, déclara Caroline, livide.

- Non, il faut qu'elle tue des vampires ! intervint Damon. Avec Alaric, on a justement une petite surprise pour toi ; il viendra te chercher dans une heure.»

La jeune fille en fut intriguée mais pensa alors aux conséquences de sa nouvelle faiblesse. Elle se concentra et fixa ses ongles, tentant de se transformer, mais le bois magique ne se manifesta pas. Elle réessaya, anxieuse, et Damon comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Il tenta de l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux prenaient leur forme scintillante et ses ongles changeaient, non sans la faire souffrir.

Comme à chaque fois, son attraction se libérait automatiquement, sa bague ne pouvant la retenir quand elle se transformait, et Caroline saisit la main d'Elena pour y faire face, alors que Damon, habitué, s'alarmait pour autre chose. Il avait vu juste puisque Stefan surgit de nul part derrière l'esprit, s'appropriant son cou en une seconde. L'aîné le rejeta d'un coup, et la tueuse voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Damon l'en empêcha, lui ordonnant violemment de s'en aller. Elle obéït, comprenant doulourousement que c'était la meilleure solution.

* * *

Dans sa salle de bain, calmée, Kaelynn passait un coton imbibé de veine de vénus sur son cou blessé, repensant à sa journée. Elle avait eu besoin de décompresser et la compagnie de ses amis avait fortement aidé. Alors que tout son corps, ainsi que les réactions des vampires en question, lui disaient de ne plus en fréquenter, tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'état de Stefan.

S'assurant qu'il allait bien, elle sursauta et fit tomber son téléphone, ayant croisé un regard menaçant dans le miroir, derrière elle. Elle s'empressa de raccrocher pour ne pas alarmer son interlocuteur et reprit sa besogne comme si de rien n'était, passant même le coton sur ses lèvres, qui retrouvèrent leur état normal grâce à la verveine.

«Je ne voudrais pas mourir sans y avoir goûté, commença Marina, fixant le poison de l'esprit.

- Et tu mourais en y goûtant, railla la jeune fille.

- Ton après-midi avec les vampires s'est mal passé...L'as-tu tué ?

- Va te trouver des amis, articula la brune, détachée.

- Au fait, je lui ai peut-être malencontreusement jeté un sort pour amplifier son envie de sang ; justement avec les herbes que tu m'as fournies ! expliqua-t-elle, s'approchant sournoisement, et s'intéressa, savourant sa supériorité : Comment réagit ta culpabilité face à cette annonce ?»

Kaelynn se révolta dans la seconde et plaqua la vampiresse contre un mur, la tenant par le cou, qui brûlait à son contact. Mais Marina rit en recueillant un peu de sang de sa blessure avec l'index, l'inspectant lui et ses reflets étranges. La tueuse resserra sa prise, lui tapant la tête contre la paroi carrelée, lui retirant son sourire.

«Pour qui agis-tu ?

- On essaye de faire preuve d'intelligence ?

- Tu es trop futile et volage pour m'en vouloir personnellement, alors j'imagine que c'est ton supérieur qui souhaite ma perte. Répond !

- Ou sinon tu me tues ? J'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc, assura-t-elle, la fixant soudain d'une concentration destructrice.»

La jeune fille la relâcha, prise d'un mal de tête infini, et s'étonna des capacités de la vampiresse.

«Ah oui, je suis aussi sorcière : En gros, je vais te faire vivre un cauchemar.» dit-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Affairée à sa tâche, elle ne remarqua la présence de Damon que quand il frappa à la vitre de sa chambre.

«Il est sauvé, la femme de sa vie s'occupe de lui, déclara-t-il en entrant. Pourquoi fais-tu ce qui ressemble...à des bagages ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, élucta la tueuse.

- Kaelynn, je croyais qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation : Partir ne changera rien, mis à part que si tu es attaquée, personne ne pourra t'aider.

- Oh mais je ne pars pas loin, assura-t-elle, referma son sac et le prit sur son épaule. J'en ai discuté avec Matt, je retourne chez lui.

- Quoi ? Mais tu le fais exprès, je ne peux pas entrer là-bas !

- C'est tout l'intérêt, aucun vampire ne peut entrer. Je pourrais m'y réhydrater correctement, _et éviter d'être attaquée par une vampire-sorcière_, songea-t-elle.»

En guise d'au revoir, Damon soupira. Elle allait sortir mais revint sur ses pas, déposant subitement un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui aurait été un bon souvenir si elle n'avait pas eu de verveine sur les lèvres. La joue rougie par la soudaine brûlure, le vampire essaya de le lui faire payer mais Kaelynn esquiva. Elle repartait finalement mais il lui demanda alors un dernier moment ensemble avant de s'éviter pour de bon.

* * *

Ils sortirent les bières et se posèrent tranquillement sur la terrasse.

«Au fait, c'était la rousse la tueuse, l'informa-t-il. Tu ferais une très mauvaise enquêtrice.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle de toute façon, répondit-elle, le regard porté au loin, fixé sur la tour qui dépassait des autres immeubles du centre-ville ; le clocher. Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? demanda-t-elle subitement, et le vampire failli s'étouffer.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? répéta-t-elle. Avant, quand tu étais humain, j'imagine que oui ; on était tous chrétiens à l'époque. Mais maintenant ?

- Nous avons déjoué la mort et nous sommes dits "maudits", je ne sais pas si nous sommes encore en liste pour le Paradis.

- Alors...nous irons en Enfer ?

- Je ne sais même pas s'il existe. Peut-être qu'à cause de notre nature, nous n'irons nulle part, nous resterons errer pour l'éternité comme des fantômes.

- Et qu'en est-il de mon frère à ton avis ?

- Kaelynn, l'interpella le vampire, posant les mains sur ses épaules, alors sérieux : Arrête de toujours te référer à ton frère.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu ne _veux pas _y arriver, rectifia-t-il. Il est mort, point. Arrête de te retourner. Tu ne fais même plus de cauchemars, ce qui devrait largement t'aider.

- M'aider ? Dans les derniers dont je me suis rappelée, on se faisait assassiner ou j'avais la tuberculose, comment veux-tu que j'avance ? Quand mes rêves s'arrêteront sur un bon moment passé avec mon frère, là ! Je tournerai la page.

- Ah..., comprenait Damon, réalisant qu'il avait largement les capacités de régler ce problème. Se promettant de le faire, il revint sur le sujet précédent : Pourquoi cette question sur Dieu ?

- Pour rien.

- J'ai compris tu sais.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, et l'inquiétude qu'il soit au courant se manifesta.

- Si c'est parce que quelqu'un est actuellement en possession de ton coeur et que tu es en mesure de...t'envoler loin dans le ciel, commença-t-il, ne voulant pas la brusquer.»

Il vit à son regard, troublé, presque effrayé, qu'il disait juste, alors il l'entoura de ses bras.

«N'aie pas peur. On fera la peau à cette menace comme on a fait la peau à toutes les autres.»

Ces paroles étaient à double tranchant ; elles rassuraient la jeune fille mais lui rappelaient atrocement qu'en ne disant rien à Damon, il avait peu de chances de les mettre à exécution.

«Une dernière chose : Je tiens à la vie et ne veux pas te voir devenir une momie ; mais soyons d'accord, c'est simplement pour ça que l'on s'évitera, nous garderons le contact et seront toujours en bonne entente. Promis ?

- Promis.»

Elle se rendit finalement chez Matt le coeur gros, s'en voulant de cacher d'autres choses au vampire mais redoutant la réaction de Marina.

* * *

Elle posa son sac dans la chambre de Vicky, se demandant si sa situation avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Un minimum, seulement elle était toujours tourmentée par des êtres surnaturels et ne pouvait plus fréquenter ses amis, c'est pourquoi revoir Matt, à qui elle n'avait plus vraiment parlé depuis le bal du printemps, était une bonne solution.

Elle ententit sonner à la porte, et rejoint son ami qui répondait au visiteur.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Eric Van Pell, je suis agent immobilier. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le blond, soucieux.

- Le propriétaire de la maison m'a demandé de la visiter pour en faire une estime. Il envisagerait de vendre.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi le propriétaire et je n'ai rien demandé du tout, se défendit Matt, tandis que Kaelynn remarquait quelques éléments étranges au sujet du visiteur.»

Un costume et des chaussures à peine utilisés, quelques feuilles sous le bras pourtant vierges, il travaillait de nuit, avait demandé autorisation pour entrer ; la panoplie de l'imposteur.

«Vous nommez-vous Kelly Donovan ? s'enquérit-il alors.»

Ce nom déstabilisa Matt, qui serra les poings contre la table, et son amie posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

«Comment oses-t-elle ? s'indigna-t-il, et l'homme reprit, imperturbable :

- Je souhaiterais voir les papiers de la maison.

- Je vous les apporte, grogna le blond, sombre, puis se traîna à l'étage, tête baissée, abattu.»

Kaelynn resta avec le visiteur, le fixant sans interruption, essayant de le tester. Il parut interloqué, ne semblant pas comprendre, alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts sur la table, amenant sa main gauche vers le majeur de celle de droite, pour finalement lui retirer sa bague. Elle avait vu juste puisque des veines sous les yeux de l'homme tremblèrent nerveusement, et elle demanda au vampire de passer le bonjour à Marina pendant que ses ongles en bois lui perforaient le coeur.

Elle le sortit rapidement par la porte de derrière et fila ouvrir le robinet pour nettoyer sa main, tout en respirant de plus en plus lentement pour éteindre l'étrange éclat de ses yeux, entendant Matt redescendre.

«Kaelynn, j'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ? Où est passé l'agent immobilier ? constata-t-il.

- Je lui ai servi du sirop de grenadine et il n'a pas aimé, alors il est parti, répondit-elle en s'essuyant tranquillement la main dans une serviette.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Euh...oui, en fait...je l'ai menacé, se décida-t-elle d'avouer.

- Tu as fait quoi ? articula le blond, dans l'incompréhension totale.

- C'était un menteur, en réalité c'est même un cambrioleur ! Il a essayé de me faire le coup la semaine dernière, je l'avais signalé à la police mais ça n'a rien donné, mentit-elle. Alors je l'ai menacé et il est reparti, promettant de ne jamais revenir. Appelle ta mère, tu verras qu'il n'en est rien.

- Ouaw..., fit-il simplement, un peu sous le choc.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que...Ouaw...

- Matt, tu es mon ami, je te protège. Tu aurais fait la même chose.»

Il acquiesça doucement et elle prétexta sortir les poubelles pour pouvoir se débarrasser du corps. Le plus discrètement possible, aidée de la pénombre, elle le cacha dans son coffre avant d'avoir une autre idée. En effet, Alaric était arrivé, et elle se rappela avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui, alors elle s'excusa auprès de Matt, assurant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard.

* * *

Au même moment, Marina retournait chez elle, où elle trouva son supérieur, s'étant approprié les lieux depuis un moment maintenant.

«Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, constata-t-il, l'air sévère.

- La petite se rebelle, déclara-t-elle doucement, allant directement se servir un verre.

- Elle a toujours été d'une nature à se rebeller. Tu es censée faire ton sort bientôt, rappela alors l'Originel.

- Je sais, je sais, mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle ait du sang humain dans l'organisme, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas, expliqua la vampiresse.

- Pourquoi n'en a-t-elle pas encore bu ? Elle ne se dessèche toujours pas ?

- Le syndrôme s'est bien manifesté, mais il va ralentir, parce qu'elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de s'installer chez un humain, chez qui en plus je ne peux pas entrer. Elle fait aussi en sorte de ne plus fréquenter le Salvatore pour préserver sa santé, railla-t-elle. Minable.

- Intelligent. Au moins une bonne nouvelle, il n'aurait fait que la pervertir.

- Je ne peux pas la manipuler personnellement, mais j'ai un sort et les herbes qu'il faut pour que les vampires de son entourage veuillent la voir de plus en plus, ajoutons-y son attraction magique pour qu'elle retombe malade d'ici peu. Elle sera alors obligée.

- Très bien. Repose-toi ce soir et mets ton plan à exécution d'ici la pleine Lune.»

* * *

«Qui va se faire écrabouiller ? menaça Kaelynn alors que son ami sortait ses armes du coffre.

- Je répète que ce n'est pas équitable, tu as des avantages non négligeables.

- Mais tu fais ça depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu es donc censé avoir plus d'expérience, se défendit-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la forêt. Où sommes-nous ?

- A Campbellton, j'ai trouvé un répère.

- Un repère ? Tu veux dire...tout un groupe ?

- On croirait entendre Damon, rit-il. Oui, une bonne douzaine de vampires nous attend.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'extasia-t-elle. On n'aurait peut-être pas du venir qu'à deux ?

- Damon a refusé de nous accompagner, il a dit que les vampires étaient solitaires, que c'était donc impossible et ne voulait pas se déplacer pour une "fausse alerte", expliqua-t-il, alors que la jeune fille comprenait les vraies raisons ; leur accord.

- Ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, assura Kaelynn, dont le ressentiment se confirmait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but.

- Allez, prête ? demanda Alaric en posant son sac, et l'ouvrit, dévoilant toutes ses armes.

- Toujours, assura-t-elle, souriant alors qu'ils repéraient l'endroit recherché.»

Les restes d'un feu gisaient au centre d'une clairière, et au fond, une maison délabrée avait l'air abandonnée, si du bruit et de la lumière n'en provenaient pas, comme des amis en train de jouer aux cartes. La jeune fille s'ébouriffa les cheveux, prit une pierre et s'érafla le poignet avec, assez pour qu'un peu de sang s'échappe de l'égratignure, regarda rapidement son ami et se précipita vers la maison, où elle toqua, prenant un air affolé.

«Bonsoir, navrée de vous déranger, mais je me suis perdue et je ne sais pas où passer la nuit ! prétexta-t-elle au jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert. J'ai peur de me faire dévorer par je ne sais quelle bête sauvage si je campe dehors toute seule.

- Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, sourit-il chaleureusement, et elle en entendit un autre s'écrier depuis l'intérieur :

- Ca tombe bien, on n'avait plus trop de quoi dîner !

- Faisons-la courir, j'ai envie de chasser ! s'exclama une jeune femme.»

Kaelynn sourit en remarquant qu'elle allait bien s'amuser, mais reprit aussitôt sa comédie en passant une main sur son front, et là, le vampire vit la goutte de sang scintillant sur son avant-bras. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, expliquant qu'il préférait ne pas attendre, ses yeux s'allumant déjà d'envie.

Seulement quand il se jeta sur la tueuse, celle-ci le tint à distance de son cou et se retourna avec lui, laissant Alaric user de son arbalète pour lui tirer un pieu droit dans le coeur. Une vampiresse attaqua aussitôt la brune par derrière mais s'en prit un en pleine tête de la part du professeur, qui eut droit à un regard étonné de Kaelynn, signifiant de ne plus parier ainsi sur sa vie mais que ce tir l'avait tout de même impressionnée.

Un autre vampire s'en prenait déjà à Alaric mais reporta son attention sur elle quand elle se sépara de sa bague, et elle sourit en pénétrant dans la maison. A peine entrée, le chasseur la vit disparaître de son champ de vision, ce même vampire lui ayant sauté dessus, puis vit le mort-vivant traverser la pièce dans le sens inverse, expédié à travers une fenêtre.

Il sourit à son tour et s'occupa de lui alors que Kaelynn, ayant prit ses allures d'esprit, continuait de se divertir tantôt en leur donnant un peu de sang, tantôt en leur amochant le coeur d'un coup d'ongles en bois, tantôt en se servant d'armes traditionnelles. Elle se contentait parfois de simplement les assommer, et Alaric se servait alors des fenêtres pour envoyer ses pieux et les achever.

Le professeur lui lança finalement une petite bouteille de verre et se mit aussitôt à courir. Elle retira la goupille et la jeta sous une table avant de s'éloigner en courant, emportant avec elle son coéquipier de sa vitesse surnaturelle.

«Ah, les grenades à la verveine, c'est géant ! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste mais essouflée, s'allongeant sur le dos, le repère ayant explosé. Combien ?

- Six, sourit le chasseur.

- Dix, sourit-elle plus grand.

- Oui mais ceux que tu as tués avec mes armes comptent pour moi aussi.

- Alors... oh on est à égalité ! s'exclama-t-elle, se relevant, soudain frustrée.»

* * *

«N'oublie pas ça, lui conseilla Alaric en lui tendant une bague qu'elle se damna d'avoir oubliée et la remit aussitôt à son doigt, avant de descendre de la voiture et de lui rappeler de se débarrasser du vampire qu'elle avait soigneusement transféré dans son coffre. Ce sera fait. Bonne nuit équipière, la prochaine fois, Je gagne.»

* * *

«Alors, que s'est-il passé d'incroyable pendant ton absence ? demanda Matt, tous deux assis devant la télé. Tu t'es rabibochée avec Kyle non ?

- Un peu, il a changé en bien, expliqua-t-elle, ramenant les genoux sur le canapé. Et toi ?

- Moi, j'aimerais suivre ce film, tu me déranges en fait, élucta-t-il simplement.

- Eh ! s'offensa-t-elle, et au ralenti, envoya son pied devant son ami pour mimer un coup.»

Mais il s'en saisit et commença à la chatouiller, s'émerveillant de la panique qu'il créait chez elle. La seconde d'affolement passé, il continuait et elle y mit alors un terme, récupérant son pied pour faire ensuite tomber le jeune homme le long du canapé et atterrir au-dessus de lui.

«Alors ? J'attends toujours, quémanda-t-elle, ayant le dessus.

- Je m'entends toujours avec Caroline, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tout va bien au Grill, tout va bien à l'école, enfin, autant que d'habitude disons, et tout va bien ici aussi puisque tu es revenue, énuméra-t-il, vaincu mais souriant, et remarqua la blessure à son poignet et quelques autres égratignures. Dis, tu t'es battue ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis tombée, mentit-elle.

- Tu me fais l'air d'une petite enfant indomptée, rit-il, et elle songea qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre calme.

- Désolée de t'avoir abandonné, je ne recommencerais plus, plus jamais, promit-elle, et le serra fort, changeant soudainement d'attitude.

- Pardonnée si tu restes, et je ne demanderais même pas pourquoi tu es partie, je suis trop content que tu sois là pour ça !

- Ne sois pas si sûr de ça, menaça-elle, lui chatouillant les côtes une seconde, puis reposa sa tête contre son torse et ils terminèrent le film. Elle avait dit ça en plaisantant, mais au fond, le pensait vraiment, repensant à l'agent immobilier et à ce que Marina enverrait d'autre.»

* * *

Elle monta se coucher inquiète, préoccupée, et ne put dormir comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Elle se sentit soudain seule, face aux menaces de la vampiresse et sans Damon pour la protéger et la rassurer comme il en avait l'habitude, le devoir même, mais il ne manquait à ce devoir que par sa faute et son silence.

Elle se décida enfin à lui en parler, mais il n'était pas là et s'en rendant compte, elle alla rejoindre Matt dans sa chambre. Elle lui avoua soudain avoir peur, telle l'enfant qu'elle était encore sans jamais l'avoir été complètement. Le jeune homme l'accueillit alors près de lui et passa un bras au-dessus d'elle en la serrant doucement.

Même si elle ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes, Matt savait qu'elle avait grand besoin de réconfort, et s'efforçait d'être là chaque fois que c'était le cas, même pour un simple cauchemar, sans demander plus de détails, se contentant largement du rôle d'ami idéal.

La douce respiration de Matt sur ses cheveux et le bras protecteur autour de sa taille, elle se sentit mieux, presque en sécurité. Son ami la sentit se détendre pour doucement trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**


	36. Chapitre 36  Grandir

**L'action marque une petite pause, histoire de casser un peu avec le chapitre précédent, mais b****onne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Grandir

Damon avait quelque chose d'important à faire. C'est pourquoi, en pleine nuit, il était posté près de chez Matt, en compagnie de Bonnie, qui fouillait dans la mémoire difficile d'accès d'une Kaelynn profondémment endormie tandis que le vampire organisait les souvenirs. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait bien collaborer avec la sorcière.

* * *

_Le petit Jason Brown était en salle de classe, devant un livre qu'il s'efforçait de lire. Quand il buta sur un mot, ses camarades ne manquèrent pas de se moquer, et comme ce n'était pas la première fois, ils en rajoutèrent._

_ «Jason il sait toujours pas lireeeuh._

_ - C'est encore un bébé, entendit-il derrière lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de le mettre en colère._

_ - De toute façon, commença une petite fille, les enfants Brown sont mal élévés depuis qu'ils n'ont plus de mère, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit.»_

_Jusque-là, Kaelynn, plus âgée donc plus mûre, avait ignoré les remarques, mais cette dernière l'avait particulièrement perturbée. Voyant son frère proche de l'éclatement, elle se leva, le prit par la main, se rendit au tableau et tourna les pages de son livre, s'arrêtant sur un texte compliqué. Là, elle lut son texte sans aucune faute, avec une étonnante fluidité, même les mots les plus complexes, et comme la plupart des élèves n'avait que la moitié de son âge, ne comprenant pas la moitié de son discours, ils se turent, et elle sourit, satisfaite. Puis elle baissa la tête vers son petit frère qui la remercia d'un regard. Discrètement, elle sortit un lance-pierre de sa jupe et le lui glissa, puis lui murmura «C'est nous, contre eux tous.» Ils sourirent alors malicieusement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se vengeraient savoureusement à la récréation._

_ Le rêve changea, montrant la cour de l'école, humide après une pluie, et plutôt agitée lors d'une récréation._

_En effet, Kaelynn remarqua une bagarre et y reconnut son frère, furieux et largement impliqué. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita pour séparer les deux garçons en conflit, qui ne se contrôlaient plus, et les trois tombèrent alors dans une flaque de boue. C'est ce moment-là que leur maîtresse choisit pour se montrer, les deux enfants toujours en altercation, se roulant par terre et s'envoyant des coups. Elle les sépara d'un geste et ils s'arrêtèrent, même si Jason était encore en colère. _

_Kaelynn se releva, essuya sa robe doucement, et, toute sale, un petit groupe de filles se moqua d'elle. Son petit frère se précipita alors devant celles-ci et poussa un grognement de rage qui les fit aussitôt taire, effrayées. La maîtresse rattrapa Jason, lui somma de se calmer, puis les réprimanda tous les trois._

_Ils passèrent la fin de la récréation chacun dans un coin de la classe, les yeux rivés sur le mur, les mains sur la tête. _

_ «Que lui as-tu dit pour le mettre dans une telle colère ? demanda calmement Kaelynn au garçon bagarreur._

_ - Je..._

_ - Il a osé parler de mère ! s'exclama Jason, furibond._

_ - Calme-toi, ordonna sa soeur, puis changea soudain de ton : ...Merci de leur avoir fait peur comme ça tout à l'heure._

_ - As-tu vu leur tête ? s'extasia-t-il, rieur._

_ - Mémorable, fais le plus souvent, conseilla-t-elle._

_ - Il n'y en a apparemment pas un pour rattraper l'autre, constatait le garçon._

_ - Et alors ? avaient-ils aussitôt répondu en choeur.»_

* * *

_ «Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt de ce jeu. Il est d'un ennui._

_ - Le croquet demande de la précision, c'est différent, affirma Kaelynn, désormais adolescente._

_ - Et donc, tu admets qu'il n'aide en aucun cas à dépenser son énergie ?_

_ - Il faudrait des jeux olympiques chaque mois pour faire dépenser son énergie à quelqu'un comme toi. A ton tour._

_ - Inscris-y moi alors ! s'exclama son frère, et planta son maillet dans le sol, décidé. Ou bien prouve-moi que ce jeu est bien, sinon je ne joue plus._

_ - Tu penses qu'il ne permet pas de se dépenser, c'est ça ? reprit sa soeur, déterminée à lui montrer le contraire.»_

_Elle se saisit du maillet, se plaça correctement, et frappa de toutes ses forces. La boule de bois alla plus loin que d'ordinaire, continua de rouler pour terminer dans l'eau du lac, et son frère se retint de rire. Elle lui tendit le maillet et alla la récupérer non sans se mouiller, le défendant de se moquer. Il se concentra et frappa à son tour. La jeune fille remarqua dans l'instant que c'était un tir surnaturel, puisque la boule de bois avait disparu du terrain de jeu et un bruit de verre fracassé avait suivi. Ils se jettèrent un regard paniqué et se précipitèrent vers le manoir, constatant qu'une vitre de la cuisine était brisée, et alors, Kaelynn assura à la nourrice surprise et mécontente que c'était sa faute, qu'elle s'excusait et qu'elle acceptait toute punition. Celle-ci lui interdit le dîner, et comme Jason protestait, sa soeur lui répéta que c'était de sa faute._

* * *

Là, Damon et Bonnie firent un saut dans le temps, se promenant finalement dans les dernières années de Kaelynn.

* * *

_ «Ca semble s'améliorer, disait-elle, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux en pleine nuit._

_ - Semble ? Leur durée a diminué de moitié ! s'enthousiasma son frère._

_ - Et ça ne fera que raccourcir avec le temps, assura l'aînée, quand Jason la remercia d'un regard, où elle pouvait lire de la gratitude, de la confiance, et même du bonheur ; regard qui la combla comme aucun autre.»_

_La fatrie Brown entra chez l'apothicaire pour se fournir en herbes. C'était un matin de pleine Lune. Kaelynn attendait que la gérante lui apporte sa commande tandis que son frère se tenait tranquillement un peu plus loin. A sa droite, un groupe de jeunes filles discutait et gloussait à chaque phrase. Quand elles remarquèrent Kaelynn, leur discussion devint soudain plus sérieuse et elles parlèrent plus bas._

_ «Une fois, mon père a vu rentrer ces deux-là seuls tard le soir, bouseux comme des paysans._

_ - Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on les appelle sauvages ?_

_ - C'est Kaelynn qui entraîne son frère, après tout c'est elle la plus âgée. Et puis elle a été adoptée, qui dit qu'elle ne vient pas d'une famille d'indigènes ?_

_ - Je vous entends, déclara simplement la concernée, restant détachée.»_

_Son frère, ayant tout de suite compris qu'elle avait été blessée, s'approcha alors du groupe et parla à sa place._

_ «Mesdemoiselles, je me dois de vous le faire remarquer, mais ma soeur vous a maintes fois prouvée qu'elle était plus cultivée que vous ne l'êtes réunies._

_ - Justement, elle l'est trop pour une jeune fille, elle devrait plutôt se montrer posée et coquette._

_ - Une jeune fille ? s'étonna-t-il. Ma foi, ma soeur est fiancée et promise au futur maire de la ville, je la considère comme une jeune femme. En revanche, vous...êtes encore des enfants._

_ - Mais vous êtes étranges, sinon que signifieraient ces sorties nocturnes ?_

_ - Elles signifient faire partie de la vie adulte, devoir s'occuper d'un foyer avec un seul parent, et aider sa ville à..._

_ - Laisse Jason, intervint sa soeur, ayant fini ses achats. Essayer de changer quelqu'un en voulant amoindrir ses capacités porte un nom ; la jalousie. Allons-nous en.»_

_Il leva un sourcil, leur souhaita aimablement et ironiquement une bonne journée, et ils quittèrent la boutique. La soeur fit remarquer au cadet qu'il se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, le remercia, et alors il lui rappela «C'est nous, contre eux tous.»_

* * *

_ «Attends, celle-là me semble parfaite, indiqua Jason, au vu du fiacre qui arrivait, tous deux perchés dans un arbre. Vise bien cette fois._

_ - Je suis une meilleure tireuse que toi, répondit simplement sa soeur, et en même temps, ils envoyèrent soudain tous les glands et noisettes amassés plus tôt sur le cocher et les passagers. Elle avait touché un peu à côté, mais son frère avait visé dans le mille._

_ - Barbares ! entendirent-ils crier depuis le fiacre, qui continuait sa route, ce qui les fit rire._

_ - Vous venez de subir une attaque d'écureuils ! s'innocenta le cadet.»_

_Seulement la voiture s'arrêta, leur rire se changea aussitôt en panique et Jason fit descendre sa soeur pour partir en courant._

_ «Tiens, mais qui voilà ! s'exclama plus tard une voix moqueuse, les deux s'étant arrêtés après avoir semé leurs victimes. Les amis, voici Robin des Bois et Sacagawea, les rebelles de la forêt !»_

_Ils remarquèrent être tombés sur le groupe de jeunes qu'ils détestaient depuis tous petits, et Kaelynn regarda son frère de manière à lui faire comprendre de garder son calme. Heureusement, la pleine Lune étant passée il y a peu, le jeune homme n'était pas très agressif._

_ «Hm, Kaelynn, toujours aussi...indomptée, railla une jeune fille, assise sur un rocher au bord du lac._

_ - Ah, Ashley, toujours aussi désespérée ?_

_ - N'approchez pas, vous êtes les enfants du diable, protesta une fille à côté d'elle, plus nerveuse.»_

_Le frère et la soeur se regardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire à ces paroles._

_ «Si vous croyez encore à ces histoires, nous n'avons rien à faire ici, déclara le loup._

_ - Vieillissez-bien, conseilla l'aînée alors qu'ils repartaient, mais un autre garçon s'était placé en travers de leur chemin, et elle s'étonna ; Sommes-nous au défilé des absurdités ?_

_ - Plutôt à celui de l'aversion, répondit son frère, et tenta de passer, mais le garçon l'en empêcha._

_ - Je ne te conseille pas, émit la brune, devinant facilement la suite._

_ - C'est vous qui êtes venus, ne vous étonnez pas, reprit le premier garçon, et fut interrompu par un projectile._

_ - Noisette ? lui avait-elle lancé, rieuse._

_ - Vous êtes grossiers ! s'offusqua Ashley, se levant et approchant._

_ - Nous, au moins, savons rire de la vie, assura le loup._

_ - Nous prendrais-tu pour des rabats-joies ? demanda le jeune homme._

_ - Totalement ! s'exclama alors Kaelynn. Matthias, tu es le plus grand peureux qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, et si je dis que je rêve secrètement de t'attraper par les cheveux pour aller te vendre au diable justement, tu ne dormirais pas de la nuit._

_ - Allez Byron. Laisse-nous passer, reprit calmement Jason. C'est préférable pour vous._

_ - Sinon quoi ? s'étonnèrent Ashley et Matthias, s'efforçant de se montrer menaçants.»_

_Le frère et la soeur s'observèrent, se comprenant tacitement, un petit sourire alluma leur visage et d'un même geste, ils les poussèrent. Les deux tombèrent à l'eau et leurs amis se précipitèrent pour les aider, alors les Brown saisirent l'opportunité et les jettèrent également, puis se remirent à courir, l'amusement aux lèvres._

_«C'est nous, contre eux tous.»_

* * *

«Tu as dormi comme un bébé, l'informa Matt.

- Comme toujours, le taquina-t-elle, lui retirant le sourire de fierté d'être la cause de sa sérénité.»

Elle se mit à penser au XIXème siècle, et à ce que médisaient les gens quand une femme et un homme dormaient ensemble. Le seul avec qui elle avait dormi à l'époque, c'était son frère, quand après les transformations, il était épuisé et tombait de fatigue en pleine forêt. Quand ils n'étaient pas à Mystic Falls, ils tâchaient de se tenir chaud pour survivre et c'est pourquoi ils revenaient sales et les gens parlaient.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je réfléchissais au passé.

- A part ton frère, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, remarqua Matt.

- Hm, ma mère m'a abandonnée à la naissance, pour mon bien apparement -_Oui puisque Katherine la pourchaissait_. Ma mère adoptive est morte assassinée quand j'avais six ans, _par les vampires de 1964, _se retint-elle de dire, et mon père est mort de vieillesse.

- De vieillesse ? Tu n'as même pas vingt ans, il a du t'avoir tard ! s'étonna le blond.

- Ah, oui, passa la jeune fille, réalisant à chaque fois un peu plus que parler de choses normales n'était pas tout à fait normal dans son cas.»

Ils furent interrompus quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, et Matt le prit sur la table de chevet.

«C'est pour toi, dit-il en le tendant à son amie.

- Alaric m'a dit que vous vous étiez bien amusés, et je suppose que ça t'a redonné la forme, non ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Kaelynn, se redressant sur le lit. Et c'est à toi que je le dois.

- Je suis un mec incroyable, se vanta son interlocuteur. Et sinon, ça se passe bien chez Matt ?

- J'y suis depuis moins de 24 heures Damon, tu exagères.

- _Mon petit doigt me dit que tu lui manques,_ chuchota le blond.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'attraction, je suis actuellement en train d'engloutir ma quinzième pochette de sang, l'informa le vampire, contrarié.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Oh, profitons de la mort et prenons-la à la légère, si on ne peut même plus faire ça...

- Je vais me doucher, la prévint Matt avant de disparaître par la porte.

- On s'en fiche ? s'offusqua le vampire à travers le combiné, agacé.

- Damon, merci pour le rêve, dit-elle enfin, ayant attendu que son ami sorte. C'est...adorable. Elle pensa alors à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour remercier Matt et se leva ; Je te laisse, j'ai une vie normale à reprendre !»

Elle raccrocha et se hâta dans la cuisine, alors que Damon souriait, fier de lui, sentant que son plan pour lui faire oublier son passé fonctionnait.

* * *

Kaelynn et Matt mangèrent leurs céréales en silence, même si la jeune fille trépidait d'énergie, qui parvint jusqu'à son ami.

«Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? s'enquit-il.

- Me rendre en cours d'histoire, plaisanta-t-elle, pressée de voir son professeur et ses prévisibles cernes.»

Elle était montée se brosser les dents et Matt la pressa, ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Elle se précipita alors vers les escaliers mais un pic de douleur la surprit, et elle les dévala en réalisant que Marina continuait son petit jeu cruel.

«Kaelynn !»

Son ami l'aida à se relever et elle se massa l'abdomen doucement, tentant de faire disparaître la gêne, mais assura qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui demanda de l'excuser, expliqua qu'elle préférait se reposer, ce qu'il comprit et partit pour le lycée.

* * *

A peine sorti, elle se releva d'un air décidé, et fila à toute vitesse, arrivant chez elle en quelques secondes.

«Je savais que je te trouverais ici, déclara-t-elle, sérieuse et pleine d'assurance. Il va falloir faire mieux que le coup de l'agent immobilier.

- Tu penses qu'une maison interdite d'entrée m'empêchera d'agir ? la nargua Marina. Il est mignon ce Matt, je suis pressée de l'hypnôtiser.

- Tu ne le touches pas, tu arrêtes de m'espionner, et tu déguerpis de chez moi avant que je ne pique une crise contre toi, menaça Kaelynn, décorticant les mots pour leur donner plus de poids.

- Ouuh, j'ai peur ! feint la vampiresse. C'est un nouveau mal de tête que tu veux, c'est ça ?

- Bon, que vas-tu demander cette fois ? la pressa-t-elle, agacée.

- Rien de spécial, je suis juste venue te conseiller une solution au syndrôme du traître. Eh oui, je suis au courant... Kaelynn, si tu veux aller mieux, il te faut boire du sang humain.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille mieux ? s'étonna la brune.

- Parce que c'est moi qui doit te tuer, et c'est plus drôle si tu es déjà affaiblie !

- Attends, se souvint soudain la jeune fille ; Boire du sang humain ? Klaus... C'est Klaus qui t'envoie !»

Marina se rendit subitement compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, et aussitôt, s'évapora.

* * *

Kaelynn, encore sous le choc, alla lentement s'asseoir près du bar, et c'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'elle répondit au téléphone. Comment Klaus pouvait-il lui faire endurer ça ? Montrait-il de nouveau sa vraie facette ?

«Matt m'a raconté, tu vas bien ?

- Caroline ? Oh, oui, ça va, élucta-t-elle, pas concentrée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je t'assure, se réveilla-t-elle. Pleine forme, je viens d'éradiquer l'équivalent d'une équipe de foot de vampires.

- Oh...tant mieux. Tu es donc assez en forme pour que je vienne vérifier par moi-même ? conclut la vampiresse.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la...

- On se voit après les cours, la coupa-t-elle, et raccrocha.»

* * *

«Ah Caroline, des fois tu es aussi têtue que Lisa..., avait-elle doucement songé à voix haute, se levant pour se servir un verre.»

En effet, elle leur trouvait plusieurs points communs : Deux blondes, transformées en vampire jeunes, sans le vouloir, et capables de se montrer redoutables quand il le fallait.

_ Certes, mais heureusement pour toi, Caroline n'a aucune envie de te tuer, à mon déplaisir. Enfin, il me reste un espoir avec Marina._

«Lisa ? cru entendre Kaelynn, identifiant la voix de la petite vampiresse.

- _Quoi, tu ne me reconnais plus ?_

- Comment t'oublier...

- _Je suis contente que tu dises ça, cela signifie que j'ai réussi mon coup, _rit légèrement la blonde.

- Je t'ai tuée, si quelqu'un a réussi son coup, c'est moi. Mais pourquoi t'entends-je ? s'offusqua la brune.

- _Je ne te le dirais pas, tu romperais aussitôt le contact que tu viens de créer avec moi, _déclara Lisa.

- Le contact ? Attends, reprit la tueuse : J'ai simplement dit ton nom et tu m'as parlée. Donc, ...je peux aussi parler à mon frère ? Il suffit que...

- _Tu ne veux tout de même pas infliger à ton frère le monstre que tu es devenue ? _la coupa-t-elle rapidement.

- Arrête ton cinéma Lisa, tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais été prise au sérieux sans recourir à l'hypnôse, que tu as affreusement besoin d'attention, et tu ne veux juste pas retourner aux oubliettes : Trop tard. ...Jason ?

- _Kaelynn ?_

- C'est bien toi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'extasia la jeune fille.

- _Le vase_, expliqua son frère. _Il est ensorcelé, c'est une Bennett qui me l'avait donné. _

_ -_ Comment vas-tu ? enchaîna-t-elle, se rapprochant de l'objet en question. Pff, quelle question !

- _Tu ne t'arranges pas apparemment._

- Rappelle-toi, _"Kaelynn et Jason..._

_ - ...les sauvages Brown", _termina-t-il.

- Ah, si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis..., commença l'aînée.

- _Je sais_, la coupa-t-il. _On peut vous voir d'où je suis, de temps en temps, si on se concentre bien._

- Chanceux !

- _J'ai à te parler Kaelynn, profitons-en avant que tu ne sois dérangée_, reprit le cadet, plus sérieusement.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, retirant un peu de sa joie pour laisser de la place à la concentration, mais ils furent interrompus, juste comme son frère venait de le prédire.»

* * *

«Damon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'écria-t-elle, affreusement contrariée.

- Moi aussi je suis super content de te voir !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, et ne me demande pas d'être polie alors qu'on est censé ne plus se voir, du tout.

- J'étais venu récupérer ma veste, et je me suis dit que même si je te croisais, ce n'était pas grave au vu de ta sortie d'hier.

- Ce n'est pas en revenant à la charge dès que je récupère un peu de force que ma convalescence sera menée à bien.

- C'est pour ça que tu bois également de la verveine ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains, signifiant que tout allait bien, puis ajouta ; Et que tu dors avec Matt.»

Mais sa remarque passa inarperçue puisque son coude avait bousculé un objet, et il jongla une bonne minute avec, essayant de le rattraper et réussit finalement, Kaelynn ayant retenu sa respiration jusque-là. Elle le fusilla du regard pendant qu'il le reposait doucement.

«A la tête que tu as fait, je suppose que tu as découvert sa particularité si mystérieuse ?

- Oui..., il permet de discuter avec les morts, avoua-t-elle.

- Les morts-morts ou les morts comme nous ?

- A ton avis ? répondit la brune, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hm...et mon esprit surdéveloppé me dit que tu vas en profiter pour discuter avec ton frère ? devina le vampire, confirmé par le visage de Kaelynn qui s'allumait. Hors de question.»

Aussitôt, il se saisit du vase et le jeta à terre, le brisant en milles morceaux, sous les yeux apeurés de la jeune fille.

«Je t'ai dit que tu devais de détacher de...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, évitant le verre qu'elle venait de lui envoyer de justesse. Kaelynn était furieuse et il usa alors de sa vitesse pour l'éviter. Elle se mit à le poursuivre et le vampire se rappela avec malheur qu'elle allait vite aussi, désormais. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire mal, contrairement à lui, et n'hésitait pas à se servir d'objets divers auxquels il se soustrayait d'une agilité surprenante, hormis un bougeoir, qui l'atteint en plein front. Sitôt guérit, il tenta de la fuir dans le salon mais elle s'y trouvait déjà, lui sourit d'un air machiavélique et lui assena une tour Eiffel miniature sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

* * *

«L'as-tu vu aujourd'hui ?

- Non, mais c'est prévu. Bonnie, je n'aime pas faire ça...

- Ce n'est pas contre elle, c'est pour elle, assura la sorcière. Je perçois de plus en plus d'ondes maléfiques, il y a de la mauvaise magie dans les parages. On doit protéger Elena, et également Kaelynn, c'est notre rôle Caroline. Je te laisse, je dois voir Damon.

- ...Damon ?»

* * *

«Raah, Kaelynn...fit celui-ci en se relevant doucement, reprenant ses esprits, une main sur la tête. J'essaye juste de t'aider !

- M'aider ? On dirait plutôt me pourrir la vie oui ! répliqua-t-elle, se retenant de lui envoyer un autre coup. C'était égoïste, toi, tu l'as toujours ton frère !

- Ecoute, je sais qu'il te manque...

- Je vais bientôt le rejoindre de toute façon, para-t-elle, soudain morne. Il allait tenter de répondre mais on toqua à la porte, et Bonnie entra quelques secondes plus tard.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Tiens Bonnie ! Je venais de trouver la possibilité de communiquer avec mon frère et il l'a détruite !

- Ne prends pas Bonnie à témoin, elle va automatiquement se rallier à toi, râla le vampire, qui, jetant un oeil aux débris du vase, remarqua quelque chose.»

Il se leva et se dirigea pour prendre ce qui était une feuille de papier.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intéressa Kaelynn.

- On dirait que le vase fait aussi fax, c'est de Jason, dit-il, intrigué.

- Donne !»

Elle se jeta sur lui mais il l'empêcha de se saisir du mot et le confia à la sorcière.

«Depuis quand faîtes-vous équipe ? s'offusqua la jeune fille, toujours en colère.

- Depuis qu'on doit faire quelque chose pour toi. Bonnie va t'accompagner, moi je ne peux pas te voir de trop, répondit Damon, passant déjà la porte pour sortir, évitant un énième objet envoyé par Kaelynn.»

* * *

«Suis-moi, je pense que ça t'aidera à tourner définitivement la page.

- En quoi me rendre sur la tombe de mon frère m'aidera à tourner la page ?

- Tu n'as pas encore vu ça, déclara Bonnie.»

De retour près de la tombe de Jason Brown, la sorcière passa à côté et s'accroupit, puis dégagea de la main les herbes qui cachaient une autre pierre tombale. Ancrée dans le sol, elle était beaucoup plus petite, plus discrète, et avait jusqu'alors été recouverte par la végétation. Kaelynn remarqua donc, pour la première fois, une inscription dorée qui portait son nom :

_Kaelynn Lily Brown_

_1858 - 1877_

_Fille et Soeur_

_Où que tu sois, Repose en Paix._

«...C'était là tout ce temps, remarqua-t-elle.»

Jusque-là, elle avait justifié le fait de ne pas avoir de tombe par l'absence de corps, et peut-être même que son père avait gardé l'espoir de la retrouver un jour. Mais cette inscription, aussi petite soit-elle, signifiait bel et bien que son passé l'avait enterrée. Elle décida donc à son tour, d'enterrer son passé.

L'ayant compris, Bonnie lui donna finalement le mot retrouvé dans le vase.

_Kaelynn, tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable, t__u sais que je suis mieux où je suis._

_Reconstruis-toi une nouvelle vie, concentre-toi sur l'esprit que tu es à présent._

_Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi de l'être, ni choisi qui tu aurais à affronter, mais jusque-là, tu t'en sors à merveille à mes yeux._

_Tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

_Au revoir, ma chère Lily._

_Et s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ce beau discours en argumentant comme tu en as la si belle habitude._

_Ton rebelle de petit frère, Jason._

La jeune fille sourit à cette phrase, reconnaissant bien là son frère adoré, et s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il demandait, quand la douleur particulière à la poitrine lui revint. «Oh non, pas maintenant, Marina, s'il te plaît...» murmura-t-elle et s'écroula.

* * *

«Kaelynn, c'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta la sorcière, la réveillant.

- C'est le syndrôme qui revient, mentit-elle.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu empestes la magie noire ?

- Je suppose qu'on ne peux pas te mentir à toi ? persifla-t-elle en se relevant.

- Il ne s'agit pas là de me mentir, mais de voir si je peux t'aider, continua Bonnie, déterminée. Omnimorbia, mandragore, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Je t'ai vu aller chez l'herboriste hier. Qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Si je les ai malencontreusement données à une sorcière, plutôt chargée de maléfiques intentions, c'est mauvais ?

- Comme ce sont des plantes médicinales, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu cherchais à te guérir de la maladie. Mais d'un autre côté, elles peuvent aussi se montrer toxiques, et ne sont pas associées aux meilleures légendes que les sorcières puissent avoir. Elles permettent notamment de...manipuler les vampires ; A toi de voir si c'est mauvais ou pas.»

La jeune fille s'attrapa la tête entre les mains, priant pour que Marina ne soit pas en train de l'espionner.

«Tu ne dois le dire à personne, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait dangereux. Bonnie, personne. Garde ça pour toi le temps que je trouve un moyen, ça ne tardera pas, je te le garantie.»

* * *

«Kyle, salut, j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, entrant dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte de son bureau.

- Kaelynn ? Euh, pas de problèmes ; Explique.

- C'est bizarre à dire, mais t'es-tu débarrassé de toutes les affaires de William ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas trouvé, pas ici.

- Chez toi peut-être ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

- Non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se préoccupa le jeune homme, la fixant dans les yeux comme s'il l'examinait. Tu es survoltée, on dirait presque...

- Laisse tomber, désolée de t'avoir dérangé, coupa-t-elle, repartant aussitôt.»

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, tourna les talons, et se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque murale.

«Attend voir, je le surprenais toujours dans le coin droit de la pièce quand j'entrais sans frapper.

- Quelles manières...

- Tu peux parler, tu m'as tuée, rétorqua la brune.

- Peut-être qu'il regardait simplement et tranquillement par la fenêtre ? proposa-t-il. Je fais ça de temps en temps.

- Ne fait pas les mêmes choses que lui, tu lui ressembles assez comme ça. Pourquoi tu travailles ici au fait ?

- Carole nous a proposé de siéger ici puisque les Lockwood sont maires depuis des générations, expliquait l'adjoint alors qu'elle soulevait les livres, les retournait, les fouillait.»

Elle recula, observa la bibliothèque dans son ensemble, réfléchit.

«Tu penses à un passage secret peut-être ? demanda Kyle, amusé.

- Cette maison est assez âgée pour en avoir.

- Kaelynn, si William faisait ma taille, enfin si c'était _moi_, c'est l'étagère d'au-dessus qu'il faut regarder, analysa-t-il, levant le bras et prenant un livre au hasard.

- Sagace, mais un peu arrogant, répliqua-t-elle, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.»

Le livre avait beau avoir une apparence neuve, les feuilles de l'intérieur étaient jaunies, craquelées, et la jeune fille comprit que la couverture n'était qu'un leurre. Elle comprit alors que c'était un grimoire aztèque, qu'elle se promit de donner à Bonnie, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

«Quoi, pas contente ? s'ahurit Kyle.

- Et le carton là-haut, c'est quoi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, constatait-il.

- Kyle, la première fois que tu m'as vue, tu m'as attaquée à la verveine, donc ne m'en veux pas si je renverse quelques dossiers.»

Elle en poussa quelques-uns et monta sur un coin du bureau pour attraper le carton en question, qu'elle touchait simplement du bout des doigts. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le saisir, et alors que l'adjoint prévoyait déjà la suite des événements, elle avait perdu appui et tombait, renversant le carton avec elle. Seulement, au lieu de sentir le dur parquet, elle reconnut la sensation d'être portée, et constata que Kyle l'avait rattrapée.

«Tant que mon arrogance ne m'empêche pas d'être galant.»

Elle reporta son attention sur le contenu du carton, éparpillé au sol ; des journaux. Ils les ramassaient quand elle remarqua, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de la demeure, que Caroline arrivait chez les Lockwood et semblait à son petit sourire n'avoir rien manqué de la scène.

«Tu cherches une information précise là-dedans ? s'intéressa Kyle. Si c'est le cas, on peut se les partager et se tenir au courant quand on trouve quelque chose.»

Elle accepta, en emporta la moitié et sortit.

* * *

Bien sûr, elle tomba nez à nez avec Caroline.

«De vieux journaux, tout le monde en fait ou quoi ? s'offusqua la vampiresse. Ca devait être la mode, ou alors ils n'avaient pas encore la télé et contraient l'ennui, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas censées nous voir, appelle-moi si tu veux parler, fit la brune, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Au fait, Matt se fait du souci pour toi, trouve une explication plausible à tes anormalités. Oh, mais il est encore plus craquant dans son costume bleu, constatait la blonde, apercevant Kyle à travers une vitre.

- Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui si tu l'aimes tant. Ah mais c'est Tyler qui t'intéresses, rappela la brune, celui-ci descendait alors les escaliers et elle le salua puis repartit.»

* * *

«Kaelynn, ça va mieux ? s'enquit le jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre.

- Matt ? Tu ne rentres pas le midi d'habitude ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle.

- J'ai une question, s'arrêta-t-il alors.

- Je t'écoute, s'intéressa la jeune fille, et il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne veux contrarier personne en parlant de choses qui fâchent, mais...Pourquoi broies-tu du noir la moitié du temps ?

- Oui assis-toi, c'est toi qui risque d'être contrarié, prévint-elle, ayant préparé la réponse à cette question mais pas comment l'introduire, et lâcha donc ; Bon, Matt, désolée de ne pas y mettre les formes, mais : Je vais mourir, une maladie cardiaque, n'importe quand.

- Oh... Et donc, ce matin, c'était à cause de ça ? comprenait-il.»

Elle acquiesça doucement, et le silence prit place un moment. Matt ne voulut pas la déranger avec des questions au fond inutiles, quand il se releva et se révolta soudain :

«Alors tu passes tes derniers moments à te morfondre, à éviter tes amis, à rester triste dans ton coin ?

- Une autre solution ?

- A ta place, je profiterais de la vie ! Tu n'as plus rien à perdre : Fais des folies ! Et puis bats-toi aussi, résiste, je ne te permets pas de m'abandonner.»

Il sortit, devant digérer cette nouvelle tout seul. En réflexion face à ses dernières paroles, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu les choses sous cet aspect, et eut une idée.

* * *

Kaelynn était dans un lieu sombre, cachée derrière un amont de caisses, tendant l'oreille. Alertée par un bruit, elle se retourna et tira, touchant Matt qui se replia. Elle s'excusa alors qu'il s'écriait qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe et la rejoint. Elle décida aussitôt de changer de cachette, se déplacant discrètement, méfiante. Sans le vouloir, elle était tombée sur celle de Bonnie, qui profita de sa surprise pour l'attaquer. Sa jauge de points ayant sévèrement augmenté, Matt rattrapa le coup en s'attaquant à son tour à la sorcière, tandis que Kaelynn, en fuyant, se retrouva nez à nez avec Jérémy. Les deux se cachèrent aussitôt et échangèrent des tirs un moment. Ils commencèrent alors à se déplacer en même temps, tandis que Matt et Bonnie faisaient de même, jusqu'à ce que le blond arrive dos à dos avec la tueuse. Les quatre tiraient avec acharnement, sachant que la partie arrivait à sa fin, et quand ce fut le cas, leur arme se désactivant, tournèrent tous la tête vers le tableau des points.

En choeur, Bonnie et Jérémy s'exclamèrent qu'ils avaient gagné et levèrent les bras en signe de victoire.

* * *

«Le laser-game, une super bonne idée, déclara la sorcière, ils marchaient alors tranquillement dans une rue déserte, chacun une glace à la main.

- Cette bonne idée, on aurait espéré la gagner, répondit Kaelynn.

- L'espoir fait vivre ! la nargua Jérémy, levant sa glace, offerte par les perdants. Une bonne raclée de temps en temps, ça rafraîchit non ?

- Tu sais ce qui rafraîchit ? s'enquit Matt, apercevant soudain sa revanche.»

Il se précipita vers une fontaine et dirigea le jet d'eau vers son ami, l'aspergeant avant qu'il ait pu l'éviter. Kaelynn allait participer sans hésitation quand Bonnie la retint, étrangement sérieuse.

«Quelqu'un nous suit, depuis Mystic Falls, déclara-t-elle, et à son tour, la jeune fille remarqua le suspect, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Elle confirma par son instinct encore fonctionnel qu'il n'était pas humain, quand Bonnie demanda : Est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes problèmes ?

- J'ai besoin d'une minute.

- Les garçons sont assez occupés. Allons-y.»

Elle prit la main de son amie et elles rattrapèrent et immobilisèrent le vampire dans un cul-de-sac adjacent, celui-ci ayant sans succès voulu s'en aller en remarquant avoir été repéré. La sorcière voulut lui parler mais l'esprit n'en laissa pas le temps, empoignant son coeur et lui ôtant la vie sans aucune sensibilité.

Elle s'essuya frénétiquement la main sur ses vêtements et le relâcha, allant vérifier que personne ne les avait vues, tandis que discrètement, la sorcière toucha le front du cadavre et lut ses dernières pensées.

Elle n'en dit rien et de retour à la fontaine, elles ne trouvèrent plus personne. Les garçons surgirent soudain derrière elles et déversèrent un paquet d'eau sur chacune des deux. Bonnie protesta et Kaelynn ne tarda pas à répliquer. Les quatre amis terminèrent alors leur sortie à se chamailler dans la fontaine.

* * *

_Mon plan est presque près. J'ai retrouvé une vieille connaissance qui souhaite la même chose que moi. Seulement, elle a réussi à récuperer la pierre de Lune après l'avoir confié à un Lockwood. Il est possible que je la lui soutire à mon tour. Il me suffira ensuite de la cacher dans la famille et Klaus ne pourra jamais la retrouver. Cette connaissance, Katherine Pierce, pense que Kaelynn est un Dopplegänger. Personnellement, je m'y connais peu mais j'en doute, elle n'aurait pas pu attirer autant de malchance sans n'avoir rien fait._

«Kaelynn, je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit, dit son ami en ouvrant la porte, interrompant sa lecture.

- Bonne nuit Matt !

- De bonne humeur ? s'assura-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Totalement ! Et grâce à toi, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Que jouer dans une fontaine était un délit ? Ou qu'un policier était facile à semer ?

- Entre autres, rit-elle. Mais je sais maintenant que je suis encore en mesure de m'amuser.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu l'oublier ; tu n'as que 19 ans.

- _Oui mais ça fait 135 ans quand même..., _songea-t-elle, et se reprit soudain : Bon, un film d'horreur ce soir ?

- Pas de problème, j'en ai justement un effrayant qui ne rêve que de te mettre à l'épreuve ! s'exclama le blond, lui envoyant un coussin à la figure.

- Hm, rappelle-moi qui était la poule la plus mouillée aujourd'hui ? para-t-elle, puis renvoya le projectile.»

Matt redescendit et elle s'apprêtait à faire de même, quand son regard croisa le journal de William, alors elle termina sa lecture. Celle-ci lui offrait un nouveau point de vue, la faisait reconsidérer sa façon de voir le jeune homme, et en somme, ne manquait pas de la surprendre :

_J'ai de la sympathie pour son frère Jason, après tout, c'est un loup. Lui ne m'aime pas, il doit avoir un bon flair, contrairement à son aînée. Je ne souhaite la faire souffrir qu'un nécessaire, il faut que je récupère ma place dans le clan et c'est la personne idéale pour m'aider. Je ne sais plus si la faire tomber amoureuse était vraiment utile, j'aurais pu laisser Katherine l'hypnôtiser. Mais son sourire enfantin et sa spontanéité sont des choses auxquelles je ne peux résister, elle n'a peur de rien et c'en est presque envoûtant._

Kaelynn réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de moment parfait. Elle avait du affronter seule des choses auxquelles une personne normale ne serait jamais confontrée. Mais n'était-elle pas une personne normale au départ ? Une ancêtre perturbée, un fiancé menteur, une petite fille vengeresse, trois conditions s'étaient réunies d'elle-même pour dessiner son destin. Elle comprenait enfin ce mot appelé fatalité.

* * *

**On approche de la fin, je commence déjà la rédaction des derniers chapitres, et il y en aura en tout une quarantaine. Au prochain ! :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review Marie, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**


	37. Chapitre 37  Désordre

**Merci beaucoup Marie ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop long, et qu'il répondra à tes questions ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Désordre

La jeune fille marchait doucement. Elle s'approchait d'une fenêtre discrètement, l'ouvrit de sa force sans faire de bruit. Elle tenta de regarder vers la gauche, vers le salon, mais ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison faute d'y avoir été invitée. Ainsi elle ne put voir que le canapé, où Matt et Kaelynn étaient amassés, l'un sur l'autre, visiblement partis loin avec Morphée, et devina que la télévision était encore allumée car elle projettait sa lumière sur eux.

La vampiresse prit une branche qu'elle trouva assez longue et solide, et la passa à l'intérieur, réussissant ainsi à atteindre un porte-manteau. Avec l'objet, elle décrocha une veste et la ramena vers elle, quand elle entendit ce que le journal télévisé disait. On parlait d'une roulotte, ayant explosée en pleine forêt, non loin de Mystic Falls. Bien qu'aucune victime n'avait été à déplorer, la jeune fille fut assez décontenancée pour faire tomber la branche, et ce à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle tenta alors de remettre la veste en place en la lançant sur le porte-manteau, en vain. La panique montait, elle sentit Kaelynn s'éveiller. La brune, perturbée, leva la tête péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. Quand elle aperçut la fenêtre, la sorcière s'était déjà envolée.

* * *

Damon était endormi sur le dos, le torse nu, un drap le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille, et sa main était dirigée vers son portable, posé au coin du lit. Celui-ci vibra, puis sonna, affichant le nom de Kaelynn. La sorcière, postée alors près de la chaise où reposait les vêtements du vampire, le vit bouger, se dit qu'elle était maudite, et disparut.

Le jeune homme ouvrit simplement les yeux, aperçut le téléphone et s'en saisit.

* * *

«Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de ce que tu as appris pendant votre petite sortie d'hier à laquelle je n'étais pas conviée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer.

- Va droit au but, soupira-t-elle, entrant chez la sorcière.

- Je sais qui menace Kaelynn, comment elle compte s'y prendre, et je saurais même la reconnaître, avoua Bonnie, ayant clairement vu Marina dans l'esprit du vampire de la veille mais ne pouvant pas encore mettre de nom sur son visage.

- Quelqu'un menace Kaelynn ? s'affola son amie.

- On voit que tu t'intéresses !»

Caroline entendit alors un bruit, et elles se dirigèrent vers son origine, la chambre de Bonnie. La fenêtre était ouverte et un bâton gisait tout près.

«Le grimoire !

- Quel grimoire ?

- Suis un peu, celui que Kaelynn avait trouvé chez Kyle, expliqua la brune. Quelqu'un m'a pris le grimoire aztèque.»

* * *

Kaelynn s'était levée et approchée de la vitre en composant le numéro de son ami vampire, remarqua la branche, la veste. Passant la tête dehors, elle vit que l'herbe avait été écrasée, quand Damon décrocha enfin.

«Allô ? l'entendit-elle, encore bien endormi.

- Ouh, rien que ta voix au réveil casse le mythe, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu commences, dès le matin Kaelynn ?

- Oui, j'atteindrai ton niveau quand je dirais constamment des bêtises sans même me rendre compte qu'elles en sont, alors j'ai encore du boulot.

- Eh, tu me prends en traître, je suis pas assez réveillé pour répliquer ! s'offusqua le vampire.

- Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'ai pas été tendre, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- C'est vraiment le moins qu'on puisse dire, railla-t-il, se rémémorant la veille en passant une main sur son front. Tout va bien, tu m'as l'air nerveuse ? D'habitude, tu ne t'excuses pas.

- Non ça va, élucta-t-elle, changeant de ton.

- Kaelynn, n'oublies pas que je sais quand tu mens.»

Elle savait que sa voix devenue plus aigüe la trahissait, mais sourit ironiquement, se disant que si c'était réellement le cas, leur conversation aurait une autre tournure. Elle comprenait d'où venait le dérangement, ou plutôt de qui, et renonça alors à prévenir Damon. Ils avaient assez de problèmes pour qu'elle lui parle de la sorcière qui lui jouait des tours, ce qui, elle le savait, les conduirait à d'autres disputes.

Ainsi, elle lui mentit à nouveau, d'un mensonge à moitié vrai et donc plus crédible.

«Tu me manques, dit-elle alors.

- Tu me manques aussi, répondit-il.»

Précautionneusement, Kaelynn referma la fenêtre. Un sourire s'épanouit doucement sur la joue gauche du jeune homme. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu une attaque en l'entendant dire cela, mais il pouvait se le permettre avec elle, elle le connaissait, profondemment. Seulement, malgré les efforts pour lui faire confiance, une discrète perception lui indiquait que la tueuse couvait quelque chose.

* * *

Kaelynn s'assit près de Matt pour le réveiller, le secoua avec douceur, et il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire naissant lentement sur son visage. Elle aimait faire cette effet ; rendre quelqu'un heureux de sa simple présence, aussi sincèrement que l'attraction n'agissait pas sur lui.

Elle alla préparer le petit-déjeuner en lui répétant de se lever, mais à peine arriva-t-elle dans la cuisine que son portable la dérangea de nouveau. Elle crut un instant que c'était Damon, car elle savait qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle fut alors inquiète jusqu'à reconnaître la voix, mais celle-ci ne la rassura pas plus.

«Bonjour Kaelynn.

- Pourquoi appeles-tu ? grogna-t-elle, frustrée.

- Ne me suis-je pas assez comporté en ami pour que tu cesses d'être agressive ?

- Tu sembles voir ça comme un devoir plutôt que quelque chose de naturel, rétorqua-t-elle. ...Que veux-tu ?

- Te parler, déclara-t-il.

- C'est sérieux ? s'étonna la brune, prise de court.

- Juste une fois.

- ...Alors...juste une fois, concéda-t-elle rapidement, et lui raccrocha au nez.»

Une part d'elle pensait qu'il l'appréciait vraiment. L'autre criait qu'il ne voulait que se la mettre dans la poche pour éviter les problèmes qu'elle pourrait lui apporter, si elle pouvait, et cette partie avait considérablement grandie depuis qu'elle savait que Marina agissait pour l'Originel. Enfin, il restait l'hypothèse que l'attraction agisse sur lui, mais elle en doutait fortement. Voilà, il avait fallut un simple coup de fil et de nouveau, elle était perdue.

* * *

La brune y songeait en buvant son verre de verveine, en glissa dans le café de Matt et allait sortir, quand ce dernier la rejoint.

«Kaelynn, pas cette fois, tu dois aller au lycée.

- J'aime pas l'école, se défendit-elle.

- Quelle excuse ! Allez, ne me laisse pas tout seul, insista-t-il.

- Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas résister à ce regard implorant...

- Tu me laisserais affronter la vision de Caroline et Tyler, et Elena et Stefan ensemble ?

- Avec un peu de chance, ils seront absents aussi ? tenta-t-elle, puis changea de tactique et regarda vers la cuisine en feignant l'affolement : Un écureuil, il vole tes biscottes !»

Il avait tourné la tête une seconde, mais se ravisa rapidement et la retint par les bras.

«Cette fois tu ne m'auras pas, para Matt.

- Très bien, juste le matin alors, concéda-t-elle, vaincue, et il se fit pardonner sans le savoir d'un nouveau sourire.»

* * *

Il se gara sur le parking du lycée, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement. Matt parla de tout et de rien, mais Kaelynn sentait son inquiétude ; il voulait profiter d'un maximum de moments avec elle depuis qu'elle avait pretexté des problèmes cardiaques, qui n'étaient pas totalement faux.

Ils s'interrompirent quand un couple qu'ils connaissaient passa devant eux. La brune se crispa tandis qu'ils se saluaient. Elle leur dit bonjour faiblement, détourna le regard, ce que capta Elena. Celle-ci proposa alors à Stefan d'aller en cours, mais le vampire répondit avec surprise, qu'il devait parler avec Kaelynn. Sous les regards de protestation discrète des deux Petrova, il leva les mains et assura qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

* * *

«Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Matt.

- Disons qu'ils ont quelques ressentiments et qu'ils essayent de les régler, élucta la sosie, tâchant d'expliquer les choses sans en dire trop, et les observa discuter plus loin.»

* * *

«Je t'écoute, chrono lancé, annonça l'esprit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle, et se prit à repartir. Si c'est pour ça, tu pouvais m'appeler !

- Non. Tu t'éloignes de tes amis et je veux m'assurer que ce n'est pas pour rien, tu n'as plus de symptômes ?

- Non.

- Bien. Une dernière chose : L'isolement pousse au détachement, donc sais-tu toujours où est ta place ?

- Euh, avec vous non ? répondit-elle, naturellement.

- C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire ! sourit Stefan, clairement rassuré. Je ne t'embête pas plus !»

Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et repartit au plus vite, remarquant qu'elle avait tout bon. Elle sourit à cette attention ; elle comptait.

* * *

Seulement, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, ce à quoi elle occupa le cours de sciences. Oh, et pourquoi au juste ? Ses soucis se compliquaient chaque jour davantage et de toute façon, elle finirait pas mourir assassinée par Marina ; alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Parce qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi, ce serait renoncer, et offrir la facilité à ses ennemis, ce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir. Elle avait des alliés, Stefan le lui avait fait réaliser, même si elle ne s'en servait pas, et pouvait se défendre contre ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

* * *

Au centre-ville, elle croisa Damon, qui, gardant ses distances de sécurité, lui proposa une escapade mutinerie-de-vampires. Elle refusa, prétextant devoir retrouver Kyle. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et sentait qu'il y avait plus que de la frustration, mais il n'insista pas et se rendit au Grill, un peu avant que son frère en ressorte.

Justement, Stefan aperçut Kaelynn, encore sur la place. La brune avait elle trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'avait vu au loin, dans le parc, et s'y rendit d'une détermination toute fraîche, les idées et les convictions claires. Ne le voyant plus, elle se retourna et sursauta, le trouvant alors juste derrière elle.

* * *

«Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai peur de rien, déclara-t-elle, repensant au journal de William.

- C'est une belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ? fit tranquillement son vieil ami.

- Me parler météo, c'est ça que tu voulais tellement ? rétorqua l'esprit.

- Viens avec moi, la nature de ce parc est contrainte. Laisse-moi t'en montrer une authentique.»

Il lui tendit une main. Elle la prit difficilement, mais la prit quand même, et disparut avec Klaus sous les yeux ébahis de Stefan.

* * *

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il n'altérerait pas l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui, car ce serait considérablement compliquer les choses. Ils étaient dans un champ dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'alors, mais le trouva particulièrement beau, comme si une brise de magie y flottait.

* * *

«N'est-ce pas mieux ?

- Tellement, ça dois te rappeler ton passé, quand tout n'était que nature ?

- Ne sois pas méchante, demanda l'Originel, et s'assit dans l'herbe.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle sans animosité, s'asseyant à son tour. Tu as bien envoyé Marina toi.

- Marina ne fait que garder un oeil sur toi.

- Un vrai ami a donc besoin d'espionner ? reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu parles comme si tu ne savais pas que Damon le fait chaque soir.

- Il quoi ? s'étonna la brune.

- Crois-tu qu'il est possible qu'il t'aime ? s'enquit Klaus, les yeux plissés d'intérêt.

- Non ; il a besoin de mettre ses distances avec Elena et l'attraction magique fait le reste.

- Hm, intéressant : Alors tu es capable d'attirer les vampires autrement qu'en leur donnant envie de ton sang, tu ferais fureur à mes côtés.

- Menacer, tuer, répandre le mal. S'il te plaît, laisse ça à ta vampire de sorcière ; ça l'amuse tellement.

- Marina, depuis qu'on l'a transformé contre son gré, cherche simplement sur qui passer sa colère. Sinon, elle est vaine.

- Tu parles comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle fait de mon coeur, reprocha-t-elle à nouveau.

- Elle quoi ? s'étonna le blond, puis resta silencieux, songeur, tandis que Kaelynn se révoltait.

- Un Originel tu dis ? Même pas capable de surveiller les faits et gestes de ses sujets ? Tous les jours, j'ai droit à une piqûre de rappel, qui fait vachement mal, et elle menace mes amis avec ses vampires. ... Tu sais quoi ? se décida-t-elle soudain. Négocions : J'accepterais de "travailler pour toi" à quelques conditions : Je tue Marina, pas un seul de mes amis n'est touché, et je veux la preuve qu'une fois, juste une fois, tu as été sincère avec moi.

- C'est loin d'être un problème, sourit-il doucement.»

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, pensif, et la jeune fille sentit qu'il lui insufflait une scène du passé.

* * *

_Klaus et Kaelynn se battaient, gants de boxe aux mains, et semblaient s'amuser tout en s'entraînant._

_«C'est horrible, ce que tu me fais faire, plaisanta-t-elle, évitant un coup._

_ - C'est pour ton bien, assura le vampire._

_ - De mon temps, si une fille faisait ça, on...Aïe._

_ - Ne me dis pas que tu étais du genre à jouer à la poupée ? Je te voie plus en train d'admirer les médailles de combat de tes aînés à travers une vitrine. Allez, plus fort, petite maladroite, un lapin me ferait plus mal._»

_La jeune fille, audacieuse et frustrée, envoya soudain un coup de genou dans les côtes de l'Originel, lui en brisant quelques unes._

_«Joli coup..., lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée. ...Ok, passons maintenant aux techniques d'immobilisation.»_

_Il lui en apprit quelques unes, qu'elle assimila vite et retourna contre lui. Etonné de sa rapidité, il para sans penser aux conséquences et d'un geste, fit bruyamment craquer son bras. Elle l'agrippa, tentant ainsi de retenir la douleur tout en se laissant glisser contre le mur, alors que l'Originel lui apportait de la veine de vénus._

_«Attention, ça te brûle, constata la jeune fille._

_ - Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, puis remarqua : L'os est sorti._

_ - Ca va faire mal c'est ça ? comprit-elle._

_ - Courage : Un, deux..._

_ - Aaah ! Trois, c'est à trois que je suis censée être prête mentalement, pas avant ! ragea la brune, hors d'elle, pendant qu'il lui faisait pressement ingérer une herbe qui lui consommait les doigts._

_ - Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-il._

_ - Crétin !_

_ - Carrément incassable et en plus polie, taquina-t-il. Et maintenant ?_

_ - Hmhm, acquiesça-t-elle, mais essaya de le bouger et eut de nouveau mal. Ca va passer, encore un peu de temps._

_ - Je suis désolé, s'excusa le vampire, voyant ses sourcils froncés de douleur, tourmenté de lui avoir infligé ça._

_ - Ce n'est pas grave, je guéris en un rien de temps, assura-t-elle, essayant de sourire. Dis...on est ami, pas vrai ?_

_ - Plus que ça, répondit-il, lui ayant maintenant apporté un verre d'eau, et s'accroupit près d'elle, il essuya les larmes qui avaient pointées au coin de ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi...je peux être vrai, me montrer comme je suis, et même rire sincèrement - grâce à tes bêtises ; ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps._

_ - Quelle exception je fais, plaisanta-t-elle, toute fière, et sentant que son bras allait mieux, son moral fit de même. En plus, je t'ai mis une bonne correction !»_

_Elle le poussa et se mit à courir, essayant de semer son ami qui la rattrapa en un rien de temps. Apparaîssant en face d'elle, ils se mirent à sourire malicieusement. Kaelynn jeta un regard au meuble qui les séparait et le renversa soudain devant lui, pour fuir dans les escaliers. Mais elle fut attirée au sol quand le vampire la tira par le pied, arrivant au-dessus d'elle pour l'immobiliser._

_«Doucement, tu vas me tuer ! Contrôle-toi un peu, espèce de gamin, s'écria-t-elle en se débattant, et cessa soudain, apercevant quelque chose par la porte d'une pièce._

_ - C'est..._

_ - Un cadeau. Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois tout de suite mais..._

_ - Quelle occasion ? le coupa-t-elle, pensive, s'étant levée et approchée pour mieux admirer la robe._

_ - Un an, ça fait un an, depuis le jour où je t'ai retrouvé dans cette forêt._

_ - Un an qu'on rigole bien, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle en se retournant, et en ressentant soudain le besoin, se précipita vers lui comme une petite fille pour le serrer dans ses bras.»_

* * *

La Kaelynn et le Klaus du présent se regardaient. La tueuse restait impassible. Elle réalisait qu'à cette époque, elle était encore la jeune fille insouciante et directe qu'elle avait automatiquement cessée d'être après avoir affronté son premier vampire en ayant tous ses esprits, nommé Mikael Michaelson. Elle se prit à profiter discrètement du soleil sur leur peau et du souffle frais qui les berçait, ne voulant pas laisser voir qu'elle appréciait ce moment. La brune était troublée, l'atmosphère était réellement étrange, une chaleur qui la traversait complètement la poussa à être agréable. En effet, elle se redressa, voulant se montrer méchante avant de partir, mais n'en eut pas le coeur.

«C'était il y a trois ans...

- Rien n'a changé, affirma le vampire.

- Oui, je ne sais pas toujours pas où je vais, à quoi je vais consacrer ma vie, si ce n'est pas trop tard. Tu te rappelles m'avoir posé cette question ?

- Je m'en souviens. Tu n'avais pas répondu et étais directement rentrée. Je t'avais entendu pleurer ensuite.

- L'errance, c'est sympa un moment, reprit-elle, mais j'aurais voulu fonder une famille et vivre dans le bonheur et la simplicité d'un petit foyer sans soucis. Sans vampires, sans loups-garous, juste avec quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de moi et inversement, ...je ne demandais pas grand chose. J'ai besoin de trouver un sens à ma vie. Qu'en est-il de toi ?

- Je le cherche, désespéremment, et crois l'avoir trouvé à chaque virage.»

La jeune fille cueilla une marguerite qui avait croisé son regard, et s'approcha de lui. Elle la lui tendit doucement, hésitante.

«J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, avoua-t-il, observant cette marque d'amitié.

- Eh bien, un conseil pour me remonter le moral ?

- Trouve qui aimer, ça t'apaisera.

- Donc, je suppose que tu n'es pas en paix, conclut-elle, plus morne.

- Est-ce si difficile à deviner ? ironisa-t-il, puis remarqua qu'elle se levait. Tu t'en vas ?

- J'ai accepté de te voir une fois, le temps imparti est terminé. Bonne...continuation, _Nicolas_, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.»

L'effet de l'environnement s'était estompé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait donc pu instantanémment retourner à ses airs distants et replacer la barrière empêchant l'accès à ses sentiments.

* * *

«Damon, tout va bien ?

- Ouais, laisse-moi aller charmer une fille inintéréssante, histoire de me changer un peu les idées, proposa-t-il, ailleurs.

- Explique, le convia Stefan.

- Quoi, tu es dans ta journée frère attentionné ? railla le vampire dans un regard de reproches.

- Exactement, sourit-il, parant le pessimisme de son frère.

- ...Tu sais déjà que ça fait une bonne semaine que je ne fréquente plus Kaelynn, ou à peine ? commença l'aîné, et le cadet acquiesçait. C'est en train de me rendre fou. Ce qui me rend encore plus fou, c'est que même quand je lui propose des trucs qui pourraient l'aider à aller mieux, elle refuse en bloc. Elle fait la désintéressée quand je l'appele. Elle vit sa vie de son côté, mais devient secrète. Je veux bien qu'on s'évite mais pas qu'on en vienne à s'éloigner pour de...Pourquoi je te raconte ça moi ! se réveilla-t-il et partit.»

Il fallait qu'il arrête de baisser ainsi sa garde. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre améliorer la relation avec son frère, c'est juste qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi soudain cela changerait. S'il voulait parler, il y avait Kaelynn, enfin, en temps normal.

* * *

Celle-ci se rendait justement à la pension, se décidant enfin à le voir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue que c'était lui son vrai ami, pas un criminel menteur et manipulateur. Pourtant, Klaus ne savait pas comment agissait Marina jusqu'alors, donc en somme, il n'avait rien entreprit pour lui causer du tort, quelle hypothèse à son sujet était la bonne ? N'entendant personne, elle entra, et tomba nez à nez avec un vampire, plutôt en colère.

* * *

De même, Marina rentrait d'une longue promenade, passa la porte de son appartement, et fut violemment immobilisée par le cou.

* * *

«Kaelynn, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez tué de vampires ces derniers temps pour pouvoir venir, assura-t-elle, remarquant réutiliser les arguments de Damon. ...Quoi, tu m'en veux encore pour la morsure ? Il faut avancer dans la vie non ?

- Je parle de Klaus.»

* * *

«Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te laisser garder son coeur, ragea l'Originel.

- Alors elle te l'a dit ; la balance, pesta Marina, jetant le regard sur le côté.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas l'amocher, n'est-ce pas assez clair ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Mais elle me pourrit la vie !

- Ah oui ? Cette petite perle d'innocence ?

- J'ai été à Campbellton, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai découvert qu'elle a réduit à néant mes seuls alliés. Et l'odeur de son sang me torture un peu plus chaque jour.

- Et pour le sort ?

- Elle n'a toujours pas bu de sang humain ! ragea-t-elle à son tour, la voix étouffée.

- ...Qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi ? s'offusqua Klaus. Il la relâcha, la laissant tomber au sol d'un coup. Tu es bête, impulsive...et faible.

- Je me rattraperai, je te le promets, assura la vampiresse et se releva en vitesse. Je te laisse le soin de garder son coeur, si ça peut m'empêcher de passer mes nerfs dessus.

- Fais donc ça.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que...? s'interrogea Marina dans un élan d'incompréhension. Lui veux-tu du bien, ou du mal ?

- La pleine Lune va passer, et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas espérer qu'elle se nourisse d'un humain d'ici ce soir, ignora l'Originel, préoccupé.

- Ah, c'était donc pour ça la petite sortie aujourd'hui ? Et l'ambiance magique que tu m'as demandé ? comprit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant doucement : Les événements qui découleront de ce sort perturberont pour toujours votre relation et tu ne sais pas encore dans quel sens, alors tu voulais profiter d'un dernier moment sympa avec la petite perle ?

- En parlant de ça, le sort que tu as jeté au champ n'a pas tenu jusqu'au bout : Tes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent. Mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne, assura-t-il, et quitta la pièce.

- Oui, espérons qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ses capacités d'ici le mois prochain alors, termina Marina, à elle-même, dans un haussement de sourcils et un soupir.»

Elle s'étonnait de la manière dont elle tenait tête à l'Originel aussi naturellement. La colère avec laquelle elle était morte s'était décuplée à sa transformation et l'assurance était venue avec ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle repensa soudain à quelque chose et retourna pressemment voir le vampire pour lui annoncer ce dont elle était en possession, espérant lui faire plaisir comme une enfant rendrait fière son père.

* * *

«Katherine, je peux presque le comprendre. Klaus, non. Je sais que tu l'as longtemps considéré comme un ami, mais...

- Mais vous prévoyez de le tuer. Klaus a accru mes pouvoirs, c'est à cause de lui que je ne peux plus vous fréquenter, tu crois que je le porte toujours dans mon coeur ? démontra-t-elle, et ajouta, voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu : ...Stefan, j'essaye de trouver des solutions pour ne pas attirer plus de problèmes sur vous. Le comprends-tu ?

- Je comprendrais quand tu daigneras bien nous expliquer, répondit-il, et elle savait qui il incluait dans ce _nous_.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que Klaus me veut, c'est simplement ça ! jura-t-elle dans un élan de dévouement, que le vampire refusa.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si faux ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Laisse tomber, soupira la brune, secoua lentement la tête, et retourna vers la sortie.

- Tu avais dit que tu étais du bon côté, ajouta-t-il alors.»

Stefan avait des doutes grandissant à son sujet. Dès le début, il ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance, se tenant à distance. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait prouvé sa bonne foi, c'est pourquoi il lui était difficile de la concevoir comploter avec leur ennemi commun. Seulement, ce qu'il ne savait plus, c'est si elle considérait toujours l'Originel comme un ennemi, et partagait l'impression de son frère.

«Et il est où ce bon côté ? Avec vous les vampires ? s'emporta-t-elle, revint sur ses pas en laissant tomber son sac, se libéra de la frustration qui l'avait gagnée, exaspérée de ne plus réussir à assembler les éléments qui l'entouraient en une chose compréhensible.»

Il comprit enfin ce qui la tourmentait dans ses relations : Ce n'était pas dans la nature des choses. Elle agissait étrangement car elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à des êtres qu'elle était censée tuer, que ce soit Klaus, ou eux ; la distanciation forcée ne faisant qu'accentuer le phénomène.

Voyant toujours une expression de trahison au visage du vampire qui la contrariait comme rien d'autre, Kaelynn resta silencieuse un instant, puis demanda d'une voix faible de désespoir, articulant doucement :

«Où est ma place Stefan ?»

Il ne répondit pas, la prenant soudain dans ses bras par instinct. Elle recherchait l'ordinaire, on ne lui donnait que du surnaturel, comment pouvait-elle s'y retrouver ? pensa-t-il. Son véritable instint se réveilla alors, caractérisé par un visage transformé par la proximité de l'esprit.

Elle comprit dans la seconde, aperçut la blancheur de ses dents, acquiesça à la demande silencieuse de son regard et s'éclipsa.

Plus loin, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée que sa place était avec les morts, comme sa tombe et son coeur vagabond le laissaient entendre.

* * *

«Sers-moi ce que tu as de plus fort, supplia-t-elle, à l'encontre de Matt, au Mystic Grill.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rater l'école, ça descend le moral, mentit-elle.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Je pensais juste à un ami, expliqua la jeune fille, but le verre, puis ajouta : Et en fait je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? demanda le blond.

- Superficiellement.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a abandonné ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Est-ce qu'il tient à toi ?

- Je crois.

- Alors la réponse est toute prête, conclut Matt.

- Oh, il y a tellement plus à analyser, songea-t-elle, et se décida déjà à repartir.»

Damon, ayant passé tout ce temps au Grill à se saouler, l'avait aussitôt sentit entrée, et, craignant leur discussion, s'était contenté d'écouter à distance une conversation et un comportement qui le laissaient dans l'incompréhension. Son attention fut à nouveau requise quand deux autres êtres surnaturels entrèrent avant que la jeune fille n'atteigne la sortie.

* * *

«Kaelynn ! On doit te parler ! s'écria une sorcière.

- Si je comprends bien, tu l'as mise au courant, railla celle-ci en voyant Caroline, et eut une moue dégoutée, puis passa à travers elles. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- C'est important, la retint la vampiresse en saisissant son poignet, quand quelque chose de singulier se passa.»

Les yeux de la jeune blonde prirent leur apparence naturelle, et ses crocs se firent plus voyants, mais ce n'était pas une perte de contrôle normale. Les veines de son regard vibraient plus que d'ordinaire, effectuant des allers et retours entre une forme humaine et celle d'un vampire, tel un dysfonctionnement, sous les yeux incrédules de ses amies. Kaelynn se retira alors de son emprise et la crise passa doucement, tandis qu'au contraire le poignet de la jeune fille s'était affreusement mis à s'assécher.

* * *

Bonnie fut inquiète que quelqu'un dans le bar les remarque, et décida de les emmener chez elle pour pouvoir en parler.

«Ca a fait la même chose avec Stefan, dès qu'il m'a touché.

- Alors il faut un contact, comprit Bonnie.

- Une petite crise ça arrive, relativisa la vampiresse, venant s'asseoir près d'elles. Je vais mieux.

- Ce n'était pas toi, mais un sort.

- Il n'y a aucun sort, assura Caroline, et le prouva en touchant Kaelynn. La tueuse réagit en un quart de seconde, se dégagea et plaça sa main en travers du cou de la blonde. Tu vois, j'ai le contrôle de moi-même, ou presque, démontra-t-elle, d'une voix à demi-étouffée, le visage simplement déformé par l'emprise de son amie qui la relâchait en s'excusant.

- Il n'y a plus de contact, songea-t-elle. Les filles, entre le Grill et ici, qu'avez-vous changé ?

- Pas mon humeur en tout cas, répondit Kaelynn.

- Euh, rien, j'ai juste enlevé ma veste et mes chaussures, expliqua la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont elle voulait parler, si ? reprit l'esprit, et son regard suivit celui de Bonnie.»

Cette dernière se précipita vers le porte-manteau, prit la veste et la fouilla. Peu de temps après, elle en sortit un petit objet, triangulaire, formé de branchages séchés et enroulés les uns autour des autres. Elle l'approcha de son nez.

«Kaelynn, les herbes.»

Réalisant la nouvelle combine de Marina, plus discrète cette fois, celle-ci reprit ses affaires et fila. «Attends, tu dois en avoir un sur toi aussi !» s'écria la sorcière, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu, s'empressant de téléphoner à Stefan. Il trouva le même petit objet dans ses vêtements et assura qu'il le jetait dans la cheminée.

* * *

Elle s'était calmée, elle désespérait. Elle ne savait pas où trouver Marina. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Klaus. Attaquée physiquement par l'une, mentalement par l'autre, elle sentit son regard s'embuer. Un rayon froid traversa sa joue et elle comprit que c'était une larme.

Elle s'occupa alors à soigner son poignet pour éviter la crise de nerfs. Nerveusement, elle serra les dents, essaya de ralentir sa respiration pour ralentir ses émotions, s'accrocha au rebord du lavabo, et quand son portable vibra, ce fut la goutte de trop. Elle remarqua à peine quel numéro s'affichait et assena son poing dessus, le brisant en une infinité de morceaux. Matt était encore en cours, elle se dit qu'elle aurait le temps de retrouver un état normal avant son retour, et s'affaira à rechercher dans ses affaires le piège de Marina, sachant qu'elle devait en avoir un sur elle.

* * *

«Kaelynn, je dois vraiment te voir...» tenta-t-il. Damon avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait répondu à un de ses nombreux appels au secours. Il baissa la main, observa le combiné un instant, le jeta à travers la pièce, puis s'empressa de rejoindre la cave et sa réserve de nourriture.

Plus rien. Il ne restait que des pochettes vides. Damon essaya de récuperer le peu qu'il restait de sang dans celles-ci mais ça n'améliora pas son état. Il plaça une main sur son abdomen, se retint au réfrigérateur. Chaque jour passé loin de son instrument de dépendance le torturait. Le lien qu'il s'était créé avec l'attraction ne le tenait que trop bien, et la distance tirait sur ce fil, lui arrachant un peu plus les entrailles chaque seconde.

Il entendit du bruit à l'étage, reconnut Stefan et Elena. Le vampire reprit sa contenance doucement, afficha un visage qui ne laissait aucunement paraître son état. Il donnait même l'impression d'aller bien, exactement ce qu'il faisait avec Kaelynn, car même s'il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'informer de ce problème qui le rongeait, il savait que rester loin d'elle l'aidait et ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit aussi mal en point.

Pour parer à cette situation, il salua le couple sans attirer de soupçons et se rendit dans les bois. Il erra un bon moment dans la forêt ; il n'y avait rien non plus. Quand il songea à essayer l'écureuil, des bribes de conversation entre deux humains qui marchaient non loin de là parvinrent à lui, et il savait dès lors qu'il irait mieux.

* * *

**Je ne publierai pas d'autre chapitre avant fin juin (Révisions révisions), alors ne lisez pas trop vite ! (je sais je dis ça à la fin mais bon ^^)**


	38. Chapitre 38  Réparations

**Bon, je publie ce chapitre sans attendre, je viens de le finir et je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois à peine, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il est bien !**

**C'est les vacances, alors les prochains (il n'en reste pas beaucoup d'ailleurs) ne devraient pas tarder. Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 38 : Réparations

Damon s'essuya le menton d'un revers de main, lâchant langoureusement ce qui restait de ses victimes de l'autre. Ah, enfin. Assouvi aussi bien en soif de sang qu'en soif de donner souffrance. Repu comme jamais depuis un long moment. Depuis qu'une fillette ridicule s'était crue assez habile pour l'améliorer.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être amélioré. Ce mot lui donnait l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire sur lequel elle tentait anonymement ses expériences de manipulation psychique, finalement vaines ; Il resterait ce qu'il était, un vampire dans toute sa splendeur.

En pensant à Kaelynn, il s'éclipsa pour réapparaître près de la maison de Matt et voir où elle en était, si elle se portait aussi bien que lui, reprenant la vieille habitude de l'espionner, chose dont il n'avait plus eu besoin quand ils étaient devenus presque inséparables. Il considérait déjà cette époque comme le bon vieux temps, acquis et révolu. A présent, elle l'évitait, pour leur sauver la vie, uniquement ?

* * *

Le vampire interrompit sa réflexion quand il remarqua à quel point se rapprocher du lieu où elle se trouvait lui faisait du bien. A travers les feuilles qui le dissimulaient, il surprit une conversation entre Kyle et la jeune fille sur le porche, et troqua son soulagement pour la frustration. Elle avait le visage rougi, comme si elle avait pleuré, et il chercha les raisons à cette réaction. Leur séparation la faisait bel et bien souffrir elle aussi alors ? Le loup ne semblait pas le remarquer pourtant.

«Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'esprit, tâchant d'effacer les problèmes qui se lisaient sur son visage, mais son visiteur était visiblement trop préoccupé pour les voir. Elle croisa les bras dans une involontaire quête d'autoprotection, encore peu inquiète pour lui.

- Des histoires de loup tiens ! s'exclama le jeune homme, agité, tourmenté, torturé.

- Tu es...? Ah ba oui, se souvint-elle doucement, tu as le gène. William me l'avait dit.

- Juste le gêne. Je ne l'avais pas enclenché, précisa-t-il, trépidant. Seulement là, je sens que..., j-je suis différent ce n'est pas normal.

- William a tué des gens quand il utilisait ton corps, est-ce possible que ça ait...enclenché la malédiction chez toi ? réfléchit la brune, se concentrant sur la situation.

- J'en suis persuadé !

- Kyle, comprit-elle, se souvenant de la date du jour dans un regard allumé de désarroi : Ca signifie que tu vas te transformer aujourd'hui !»

* * *

Tiens, en voilà un autre qui avait de sérieux problèmes, et pour la première fois, Damon se dit que les siens devaient sûrement être moins graves. Mais quand on en a, aussi futiles soient-ils, on ne pense souvent qu'aux siens en les transformant en montagne, bêtement.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la cave des Lockwood, où la jeune fille l'avait aussitôt emmené. Elle ne connaissait que cet endroit pour le protéger et protéger les personnes aux alentours. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas en un tel jour.

«Vous êtes un loup ? demanda Kyle à la personne sur qui ils étaient tombés.

- Tu le sens pas ? s'étonna le jeune homme, occupé à ramasser une épaisse chaîne dans un tintement qui rappelait bien trop de moments à Kaelynn, ce que Damon comprit à l'expression qu'elle tâchait d'étouffer.

- Première transformation, lança-t-elle, voulant alors fuir ses anciennes horreurs.

- Oulah, bonne chance !

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous transformer tous les deux ici sans vous entretuer ? s'inquiéta-t-elle pendant qu'une tête blonde remontait les marches.

- Les chaînes sont prêtes en bas, informa Caroline. Et je vous ai entendu ; La cave est séparée en deux par des grilles, donc on vous mettra chacun dans une partie.

- Ta transformation sera plus longue, alors tu occuperas la partie du fond. J'ai un deuxième short élastique, je te le passe à l'intérieur, continua Tyler à l'encontre de l'autre loup, prenant les choses en main, et d'un commun accord, ils descendirent tous dans le sous-sol.»

Damon ne les voyait plus, mais il entendit quand même Kaelynn glisser à son ami loup, sur un ton presque joueur :

«C'est ici que l'ancien toi m'a tuée au fait, sans vouloir casser l'incroyable ambiance qui s'annonce.»

* * *

«Bois ça. Et fais attention à ne pas le recracher s'il te plaît.» conseilla-t-elle en donnant de l'aconit à Kyle, sans doute une des phrases qu'elle avait le plus souvent répétée à son frère. Il obéït, quand la vampiresse pressa Kaelynn de la rejoindre à la porte. Celle-ci resserra les chaînes, adressa un sourire inquiet à son ami et referma les grilles. Elle passa doucement près de Tyler, gênée car il commençait déjà sa transformation, quand sa main, en frôlant les murs, rencontra une pousse de tue-loup et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Elle sortit en vitesse, inspectant sa blessure, laissant Caroline refermer derrière elle.

* * *

Damon, rien qu'à l'écoute, avait grossièrement deviné tout ce déroulement. Il tendit l'oreille de nouveau, espionnant la conversation des filles.

«Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, proposa la blonde. J'ai l'habitude, et ça risque de durer toute la nuit.

- Rappelle-moi qui avait un petit frère loup ?

- Justement, si ça t'éveille de mauvais souvenirs...

- Pas de mauvais, juste des souvenirs, répondit assurément la brune.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille ? lança-t-elle alors, laissant rapidement son ressenti s'exprimer.

- Ba, parce que tu ne peux pas rester avec un vampire au risque d'en avoir pour ta santé, non ? hésita son amie, baissant le regard vers le poignet qu'elle avait blessé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et dont la peau était encore sèche.

- Crois-moi, on sera mieux à deux pour retenir cette porte. Tu crois que la nuit est complètement tombée ?

- Je pense, pourquoi ?

- Quelques rayons de soleil auraient amélioré cette brûlure, expliqua l'esprit, levant la tête vers le ciel qu'on entrevoyait entre la cime des arbres, quand un coup contre la porte les rappela à l'ordre.

- Tyler s'est déjà détaché !

- Depuis le temps, vous n'avez jamais pensé à rénover cet endroit ?»

* * *

Passer la nuit aux côtés d'une vampiresse à retenir une porte aurait pu être dangereux, mais Kaelynn était plutôt confiante. Cela aurait pu aussi être ennuyant, si la personne en question n'avait pas été Caroline. Caroline ! réalisa Damon, comment se permettait-elle ?

«S'il apprend qu'on se voit et que tu te permets de ne pas respecter notre arrangement alors que lui si, Damon va être fou de rage ! pensa soudain Kaelynn. Celui-ci sourit ; question réflexion, ils étaient synchros.

- En parlant de lui...tu devrais passer le voir, conseilla la vampiresse, et la gêne dans sa voix alerta à la fois l'esprit et le vampire.

- Pour me déshydrater de nouveau ?

- Une petite visite, pas longue, juste pour lui montrer que...tu tiens à lui, hésita son amie.

- I-...il pense le contraire ? s'enquit la brune, désorientée.

- J'en sais rien, en tout cas il devient de plus en plus étrange.

- Il semblait aller très bien hier, assura-t-elle d'un ton suggérant qu'elle essayait plutôt de se rassurer elle-même.

- Il te cache son état, et il est doué pour ça. Ce que disait Stefan s'est confirmé ; c'est celui qui t'a le plus fréquenté, ton attration est devenue une drogue pour lui et il est en manque.

- Alors tu me demandes d'aller lui donner sa petite dose ? ironisa l'esprit.

- Kaelynn, j'ai du passer moi-même à l'hôpital refaire notre stock de sang, je suis étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas encore attaqué à quelqu'un !»

Elle ne répondit pas. S'il s'en était déjà pris à un innocent, personne ne l'aurait su, il était trop doué pour camoufler ses méfaits. Oui, elle ne le saura pas, se rassura-t-il. Mais en plus de fréquenter Kaelynn toute une nuit, Caroline osait l'informer de ce qu'il s'efforcait de dissimuler de son mieux !

Cependant, Kaelynn devait se détacher de lui tout comme il devait se détacher d'elle, pour leur bien à eux deux ; c'était leur accord. La brune était dans son droit et il en restait conscient quand il l'entendit dire :

- Laisse-moi tranquille, l'attraction le ronge et je ne peux rien contre ce qui se passe.

- Au contraire, tu pourrais l'aider à éviter ça, tu devrais !

- Mais après, on va retomber dans le même cercle vicieux ! s'écria-t-elle. Le pire, c'est que tout ce qu'il ressent envers moi lui est du, tout est faussé. Et c'est comme ça même avec les autres, je ne peux pas savoir si on me côtoie parce qu'on aime ma compagnie ou pour cette maudite attirance ! Vous en devenez hypocrites sans le savoir.

- Tu sais, commença Caroline, avant que toi et ton attraction n'apparaîssent, j'ai appris que Damon était capable d'attention envers quelqu'un quand cette personne en vaut la peine à ses yeux. Sinon, bon, il se contente de coucher avec elle, de se servir d'elle à souhait, puis de la jeter, et je parle en connaissance de cause. Mais même si elle est là, qu'elle le torture et qu'elle ne partira pas ; avec ou sans l'attirance, il a besoin de ta présence. Alors constater que toi, tu peux te passer de lui, c'est pire que tout.»

* * *

C'est exactement ça ! Kaelynn, comprend-le ! criait le fort intérieur de Damon. Mais son oreille lui indiqua que la jeune fille se terrait dans le silence.

* * *

Quelques heures avant l'aube, il la vit remonter les escaliers de la cave un téléphone à la main, et entendit simplement Alaric l'informer qu'il avait exaucé le service qu'elle lui avait demandé. Au même moment, Tyler avait fini et ressortait soutenu par son amie vampiresse. Kaelynn s'apprêtait à redescendre quand elle reçut un autre appel, qui intrigua Damon mille fois plus.

«Tu es dure à suivre : Tu t'occupes de loups-garous maintenant ? Sache que si ton but est de sauver le monde, tu ne peux pas être sur tous les tableaux. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas.

- Alors laisse-moi en profiter tant que je suis encore en vie.

- Hors de question ! Continue à fricoter avec les ennemis et tu seras sévèrement rappelée à l'ordre ! menaça une voix féminine telle sa supérieure.

- Je rêve ou tu es carrément anti-loups ?

- C'est normal, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Je crois plutôt que tu es une peureuse, rit la tueuse.»

Il s'ensuit un silence, où chacun sentit la frustration de l'interlocuteur. Cette dernière déclara alors comme une sentence :

«Sois sûre que c'est la première personne que je tuerai.»

Damon vit Kaelynn essayer de se contenir, bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer tout haut, constatant que son ennemie lui avait raccroché au nez : "Tu n'as encore tué personne, et ça ne risque pas !"

Sur ce, le vampire s'éclipsa. Reprendre de la distance le torturait, mais la tueuse était redescendue et il ne voulait pas la voir aux petits soins avec Kyle comme il prédisait. De toute façon, il comptait retrouver Caroline pour lui faire payer et apprendre ce qu'elle savait, qui compléterait ce qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure en éclairant avec un peu de chance la confusion dans laquelle il s'embourbait.

Il se rassura finalement ; d'après ses dires, Kaelynn était décidée à se défendre.

* * *

Le loup n'en avait plus pour longtemps non plus désormais. L'esprit l'entendait doucement se calmer. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu autant contrarier la sorcière, quand une voix humaine se fit entendre, et alors elle pénétra dans la cave.

«Kaelynn ?

- Je suis là, répondit-elle, venant s'accroupir près du loup, qui se calmait, respirait doucement, allongé sur le dos. Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser. En tout cas, je ressens la fatigue pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout le surplus d'énergie s'est envolé.

- Mon frère aussi réagissait comme ça ; son agressivité atteignait des summums avant la transformation, mais après, il devenait doux comme un agneau.»

Elle vit qu'il était encore attaché, et entreprit aussitôt de retirer ses chaînes.

«Au fait, reprit-elle, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Comment l'expliquer...Ta vie va être complètement différente désormais, et toi aussi. Un ami a trouvé un groupe de loups dans le Sud, et je suis sûre qu'ils t'accepteront parmi eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les loups-garous se protègent les uns les autres, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras bien avec eux, expliqua-t-elle, et de son regard soudain pensif perça une étincelle de jalousie ; lui au moins appartenait à une communauté unie.

- Merci, répondit-il, ne réalisant pas tout encore. Il arrêta sa main alors qu'elle retirait la dernière chaîne, voulant terminer tout seul, quand la grimace de la jeune fille l'interrompit, et il observa la paume meurtrie. Tu es blessée ?

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Aux premiers rayons du soleil demain matin, ce sera...oublié.»

Mais elle plongea alors dans les yeux qu'elle avait tâchés d'éviter jusque-là, et partagea un long et profond regard avec le loup. Elle sentit les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis en apprenant qu'il était William ressortir et leurs lèvres se rejoindre doucement pour échanger un tendre baiser.

Une personne à l'entrée les surprit, et il se râcla la gorge. Kaelynn se reprit aussitôt, s'éloigna du loup, et remarqua que ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami l'interrompait dans une telle situation.

«Déjà là ?

- Caroline m'a dit que la transformation de Kyle était bientôt terminée alors oui. Bonsoir, moi c'est Alaric, se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui n'échappait pas à la jeune fille. On va passer chez toi prendre les affaires que tu veux emporter et quand le soleil se pointera, je t'amène chez tes semblables.»

Ils sortaient alors et Alaric adressa de nouveau un petit sourire à la jeune fille, qui haussa les sourcils et releva la tête pour passer en l'ignorant.

* * *

«Tu en fais des nuits blanches ces temps-ci, lui dit-elle pendant qu'il conduisait. Merci.

- La dernière fois avec les vampires, c'était divertissant. Mais là, me faire dévorer par une horde de loups-garous, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, plaisanta le professeur.

- Je te remplacerai la prochaine fois que tu seras de corvée pour une fête au lycée, promis.

- C'est noté, accepta-t-il d'un regard sournois et amusé.»

* * *

Kyle préparait son sac à l'étage et Kaelynn buvait un café dans le salon. Elle observa Alaric, qui reprenait des forces, endormi sur le canapé. Elle l'appréciait, il était courageux, endurant, drôle.

Quand le soleil se leva, elle se rendit près de la fenêtre pour profiter des premiers rayons et posa sa paume contre la vitre. Un rayon doré traversa ses iris et son tatouage l'espace d'une demi-seconde, et à la place de la brûlure ne laissa qu'une peau rougie.

* * *

Au même moment se déroulait une scène définitivement moins calme. Damon s'attaquait à Caroline, qui était restée trop évasive à son goût quand il avait joué la carte de la non-violence. Mais Bonnie l'avait pris sur le fait en venant chez son amie de bonne heure, et les défendit toutes les deux de ses seuls pouvoirs. Seulement cette fois, contrairement à toutes les autres fois où la sorcière avait usé du mal de tête amplifié, le vampire n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Il confondait le bien et le mal avec une inquiétante facilité, et de ce fait, pouvait aussi bien confondre la douleur et le bien-être, en ne cessant de crier le nom de Kaelynn.

* * *

Celle-ci, sachant qu'elle allait le regretter si elle ne lui souhaitait pas au revoir une bonne fois pour toute, rejoint son ami à l'étage, qui terminait une conversation au téléphone.

«J'ai démissionné, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, je m'étais mis le maire à dos ces temps-ci, je n'étais pas assez concentré sur mon travail puisque j'essayais plutôt de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

- Toi, pas assez attentif ? A chaque fois que je te croisais, tu étais trop occupé pour me voir !

- Au contraire..., commença-t-il, mais s'interrompit quand la jeune fille baissa le regard sur son sac.»

Au-dessus des vêtements était posée une des photos qu'il lui avait montrée quand ils s'étaient rendus à l'ancien manoir des Brown.

«Tu l'as gardée ?

- J'espérais avoir nos propres souvenirs, mais à défaut de mieux...Kaelynn, tu es sûre ?

- Il y a trop de vampires ici, tu ne pourrais pas vivre tranquillement, certifia la brune.

- Mais...

- Tu ne peux pas rester, le coupa-t-elle, tournant les talons pour rejoindre les escaliers.»

Elle cacha ses émotions de son mieux pour ne pas influer sur les décisions du loup, mais se ravisa, changeant subitement de pensées, et revint alors vers lui.

«Bon, tu le veux comment ce baiser d'adieu ? lança-t-elle, ayant compris qu'ils n'attendaient que ça.

- Inoubliable, sourit le jeune homme, et elle le rejoignit de sa super-vitesse.»

Contrairement au premier, il fut nettement plus indocile, presque instoppable. Enfin sans compter sur Alaric qui, bien qu'il le laissa durer, l'interrompit quand même.

«Tout à l'heure semblait constituer un adieu suffisant vous ne croyez pas ?

- Tu es prof d'histoire ou de psychologie ? répliqua Kaelynn, contrariée.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, dit-il simplement.

- Ca t'amuse, avoue-le ? remarqua-t-elle alors que Kyle récupérait déjà son sac, et le professeur acquiesça par un sourire.»

Kyle mit ses affaires dans le coffre pendant que le chasseur étudiait la carte du chemin qu'ils auraient à prendre, et le loup adressa cordialement un dernier au revoir à Kaelynn, aux manières de son siècle, devinant que ça lui plairait. Ils échangèrent un sourire empli de brusques regrets quand Alaric appela le jeune homme, et ils partirent enfin.

* * *

L'esprit jeta un dernier regard vers la maison, puis, résumant sa singulière relation avec Kyle, elle rejoignit la sienne. Elle passa la porte restée déverrouillée et décida de ranger le désordre qu'ils avaient causé la veille en usant de sa rapidité, quand une douleur foudroyante l'atteint à la poitrine et lui fit perdre connaissance.

Marina tapait le bois de la table de ses ongles, elle était dans un dilemne. Obéïr à Klaus et s'en tenir au strict minimum, ou laisser ses envies de meurtre s'exprimer. De plus, elle n'avait plus de vampires sous ses ordres, et si elle lui donnait le coeur, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de pression sur la tueuse. Seulement elle lui restait un avantage, le fait que celle-ci n'en sache rien. Elle l'avait donc fait une dernière fois pour lui rappeler qu'elle était encore là, puis referma la boîte qui renfermait l'organe et se rendit voir son supérieur.

* * *

«Kaelynn ?

- Kyle ?

- Non, Damon, rectifia-t-il, ne relevant pas mais n'en pensant pas moins. Ca t'amuse de dormir par terre ?

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, tu m'excuseras ! répondit la jeune fille alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

- Ouh, tu n'as plus besoin d'un sommeil complet, les effets néfastes laissés par William et le tombeau tenderaient-ils à disparaître ?

- N'a-t-on pas dit qu'on arrêtait de parler des morts ?

- Kyle est bien arrivé au fait, et il commence une vie heureuse dans sa nouvelle famille. Dis-moi, l'as-tu mis de côté parce que tu me crois capable de le tuer ou bien parce que toi aussi tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture ? interrogea le vampire, imperturbable.

- Non, juste pour son bien.

- C'est dingue comme tu te préoccupes plus de son bien que du mien.

- C'est un loup, c'était le moins que je puisse faire en mémoire de mon frère, expliqua la brune. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah non ! Primo, on a dit qu'on arrêtait de parler des morts. Secondo, si c'est en "mémoire de ton frère", pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

- Alaric...

- Il avait une dette envers moi depuis qu'il t'avait fourni en seringues de verveine, la fois où tu t'étais si méchamment vengée.

- Après que tu m'aies si méchamment attaquée, et sans raison ! Alors me préoccuper de ton bien, tu repasseras.

- Tu peux rester un peu ? reprit Damon, plus sérieux. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Une autre fois, répondit Kaelynn, à son tour plus sérieuse. J'ai eu trop de peines pour une journée. Et...tu empestes la mort.»

Elle observa le vampire d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il avait tué quelqu'un, ou même plusieurs personnes. Cela se voyait à son petit teint frais, à ses joues rosées par la fraîcheur du printemps, à sa manière de se mouvoir, plus aisément. Il avait gouté du sang frais, il était rassasié. Ne tenant pas à exploser devant lui, que ce soit de rage ou de sanglots, elle se détourna et repartit. Le vampire n'eut pas le courage de la retenir. Mais le manque ressentit revenait inévitablement à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Il se contenta de se traîner vers la route, de la longer tranquillement, et d'arrêter la première voiture aux conducteurs un minimum appétissants pour l'oublier, encore.

* * *

Kaelynn voyait ses peurs au sujet de Damon prendre forme. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle se décida finalement à le rattraper, et quand ce fut le cas, découvrit ses crocs bien trop près du cou d'une jeune femme.

«Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? s'indigna-t-elle haut et fort, brisant l'instant en un milliard de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux tel l'écho d'une révolution.»

Elle s'approcha et la conductrice put alors s'en aller sans crainte, le vampire restait tête baissée, silencieux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, essayant de capter un regard fuyant, la situation faisant grandir en elle une gêne de révolte.

«Damon, ne remet pas la faute sur moi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle, et il s'éveilla.

- Pourtant c'est de ta faute ! Tout ce chaos dans mes pensées et mes sens, c'est de ta faute ! Et, reprit-il, plus calme mais non moins redoutable, Kyle, contrairement à moi, je suppose qu'il va te manquer lui, menteuse ?

- Je n'ai pas menti en fait, réalisa-t-elle, plus redoutable encore : Damon me manque. Celui avec qui je riais et qui n'accentuais pas mes problèmes par sa faiblesse face à mes pouvoirs.

- Faiblesse ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'effet que peut avoir ton attraction, et tu oses ! Je n'en peux plus Kaelynn ! Cette situation n'est pas supportable !»

Il remarqua avoir haussé le ton comme jamais, à seulement quelques centimètres d'une jeune brune apeurée. Celle-ci le vit se calmer, en surface tout du moins, mais le petit sourire absent qu'il affichait désormais l'informa qu'il basculait dans le délire. Il reprit d'une voix moins forte mais plus blessante :

«D'ailleurs je sais pour ta sortie avec Klaus, traîtresse.

- ...Tu ne comprends rien à rien, c'en est incroyable, désespéra-t-elle.

- Je comprends que tu aies voulu revoir un ancien ami, histoire de remplacer ma compagnie, expliqua-t-il dans un rictus.

- Quoi ? J'ai simplement cherché à comprendre ce qu'il me voulait ! La bague n'y change rien ; tu es entré dans une phase de folie, qui te rend illogique et agressif, s'offusqua-t-elle, dépitée, et voulut repartir, quand justement il l'attrapa, chercha à la retenir, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une folie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.»

Elle se débattit, recula, cria, tentant de retirer ses bras de sa poigne car ceux-ci se desséchaient soudain. Il fallut qu'une voiture manque de les renverser pour assez déconcentrer Damon et qu'il la lâche.

L'esprit l'observa tel un étranger avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle détestait la sensation de ne pas être en sécurité avec ceux à qui elle tenait le plus.

L'automobiliste s'arrêta pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Mais déjà, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

On sonna chez Elena. Quand la sosie ouvrit, elle découvrit une Kaelynn paniquée qui se frottait frénétiquement les bras, comme habitée d'une sensation qui lui était insupportable, et la recueillit dans les siens, sains et protecteurs.

«Ca va mieux ?» demanda-t-elle en apportant une tasse de thé à la verveine et des biscuits à son amie, recroquevillée sur le canapé dans une petite couverture, muette, le regard perdu.

Elena passa ses mains sur ses bras dans un geste de réconfort, essayant de secouer un peu son amie pour engager une conversation qui lui remonterait le moral, mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Quand elle leva enfin la tête vers elle, ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'un désespoir grandissant, et la sosie y décela aussi de la peur.

«Kaelynn..., retenta-t-elle.

- C'était horrible, déclara-t-elle enfin. Et j'ai... si honte. Cette attraction lui retourne l'esprit, et il a raison, je n'avais pas réalisé mais c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne pourrais pas assumer son regard et la culpabilité si je le voyais péter un câble et vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un devant moi...je ne pouvais pas.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, assura une voix bien différente, qui l'étonna.»

* * *

Bonnie apparut depuis le fond de la pièce. Elle avait une blessure au front, les vêtements et cheveux embrouillés. La sorcière semblait avoir été chamboulée, et au contraire, de son visage émanait une détermination sans faille.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie toute aussi déterminée, demanda à Kaelynn où elle l'avait vu en dernier, et répéta à Elena que tout irait bien.

«Tu veux venir ?» pensa-t-elle alors, s'arrêta et fixa la tueuse.

Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Non, je suis trop faible pour ça, je risque de flancher. Ce qu'ils traduiraient par extension en : En effet, je ne sers à rien, nos ennemis me tueront à la première occasion.

Oui, je vais t'aider, je vais même tuer Damon, mon meilleur ami. Après tout, c'est ce type de vampires, les fauteurs de troubles, que je suis justement censée éliminer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'on transformerait en : Je suis sans âme et je peux retourner ma veste aussi facilement que ça, c'est vrai, je complote avec Klaus.

L'amitié est une chose étrange, qui se manipule comme un couteau : Elle peut briller, surprendre par le reflet qu'elle vous renvoit à la figure, qui découpe et développe chacune de vos facettes, pour aider à mieux se voir. Un livre qui reste ouvert même si on s'efforce de vouloir le fermer. Elle peut aussi trancher, aidée par les informations lues, vous trahir, vous détruire. Vous découvrir profondémment fragile alors que vous ne l'avez jamais été d'une telle manière.

Bonnie sembla comprendre le désarroi de son amie, ou pas du tout, puisqu'elle n'en demanda pas plus et sortit.

* * *

Elena prit alors sa voiture, fit monter Kaelynn et les amena chez Caroline, où Stefan s'occupait à la soigner.

«Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'est endormieinforma le vampire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola la tueuse, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas du tout au courant de la situation.

- Damon a perdu le contrôle et s'en est prit à Bonnie et à elle, expliqua Elena, puis devina le raisonnement de son amie : Non Kaelynn, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Damon ! s'écria alors cette dernière, ouvrant les yeux d'affolement, comprenant que Bonnie était partie se venger.»

Et soudain, elle réalisa tout. Ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, ce qu'il ressentait, son égoïsme à n'y faire horriblement pas attention. Elle devait réparer. Elle devait le protéger.

Son esprit en ébullition, elle vit la suite des événements se dérouler au ralenti. Elle se ruer vers la porte, affolée, puis être soulevée. Stefan l'attraper par la taille pour la retenir, expliquant que rien de grave n'arriverait si elle se tenait à l'écart. Le déchirement quand elle sentit l'endroit d'où il la tenait s'assécher, se rétracter, dépérir. La panique dans les yeux du vampire, sûrement causée par un cri qu'elle avait du pousser. Le choc sourd quand il la laissa retomber, paralysé par la perplexité. La poignée sous sa main quand elle la tourna avec empressement. Le goudron, la terre, les racines et la mousse au pied des arbres qu'elle traversa pour atteindre la pension. Le soulagement en apercevant la lumière de la délivrance, provenant du salon plus très loin désormais. L'horreur aussitôt, en entendant un cri dont elle reconnut le propriétaire.

* * *

Bonnie avait retrouvé Damon sans peine, chez lui, à se soûler comme un ivrogne pour échapper à sa tourmente. Il avait le front en sueur, et, même sans un sort radical qu'elle lui avait préparé au cas où il se montrerait violent, put le contrôler sans peine. Elle sut se contenir d'elle-même, les recommandations d'Elena en tête, et ne se laissa pas submerger par la colère, enfin juste ce qu'il faut. Le vampire ne sentait plus rien, replié en boule par terre devant la cheminée, anéanti. La dernière chose qu'elle fit fut de lui ôter sa chevalière qu'il céda sans résistance, avant d'être soudain projetée dans les airs. Kaelynn n'avait d'yeux que pour le vampire, ne remarquant même pas avoir poussé la sorcière par réflexe.

«Damon !»

Il ne réagit pas au son de sa voix, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. La jeune fille tomba à genoux près de lui, passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle l'entendit alors gémir et tendit l'oreille.

«Un véritable ami, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour être sauvé.»

Ca y est, à ces paroles, ses yeux s'embuèrent. «Mais moi aussi.» répondit-elle aussi inaudible que lui.

Elle distingua à peine les deux personnes qui entraient, dont l'une se précipita vers l'endroit où elle avait envoyé la sorcière. Sans y prêter attention, elle se lova près du vampire qui s'était couché sur le côté et à son tour il l'entoura de ses bras, inconsciemment peut-être. Rapidement, leur agitation laissa place au sommeil.


	39. Chapitre 39  Trahison

**Et l'action repart ! Lisez bien, et commentez bien ;)**

Chapitre 39 : Trahison

Le soir vint. Kaelynn avait pour simple objectif de garder tous ses amis en vie. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi prévoir, mais savait quoi ne pas prévoir, comme attaquer Klaus, avec qui elle restait en bons termes jusqu'alors.

«Tiens, je ne pensais pas te voir ici, euh...tu es déguisé en quelqu'un de particulier je suppose ?

- Peter Pan petite ignarde, et c'est bien mieux que vos déguisements de fée.

- Ta cure de désintoxication à mon attraction se passe bien ?

- De mieux en mieux, mais je risque de rechuter avec toi si près, plaisanta le vampire, et approcha doucement, quand il fut brûlé à son contact.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur vient pour me voir et ne pense pas à récupérer sa chevalière, répondit l'esprit dans un sarcasme.»

Il la pria de l'excuser et s'éclipsa un instant.

* * *

Pendant cet instant, elle pensa au soir de crise qu'ils avaient passé un mois plus tôt, oh combien à l'opposé de la semaine dernière, où ils furent plus proches que jamais. Elle avait espéré se réveiller dans ses bras, même s'ils ne la réchauffaient pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était trouvé sur le canapé, recouverte d'une grosse couverture, à observer la cheminée éteinte mais dont elle sentait encore la chaleur émaner vers elle.

Et là, il était apparu, silencieux, souriant. Elle lui avait sourit en retour et d'un regard, chacun comprit que l'autre voulait tout oublier. Ils s'était accordés un pardon tacite, qu'ils cellèrent quand Kaelynn tendit la main et que Damon entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il sortit soudain de son champ de vision, puis elle vit simplement sa main tendue vers elle, tenant un verre destiné à sa guérison. Elle se redressa pour le prendre quand une douleur au ventre la ralentit aussitôt.

Là, plus loin, adossé à une poutre du salon, elle aperçut le visage de Stefan se crisper de culpabilité. Elle retira la couverture puis son pull pour observer l'état de sa peau. Ca n'était pas beau à voir. Que ce soit ses poignets, ses bras ou son ventre, celle-ci ne contenait plus une goutte d'eau. Damon du avoir mal pour elle car il reprit le verre comme s'il n'y tenait plus et en versa une partie sur son épaule. La peau se défripa à mesure que la verveine la recouvrait, retrouvant une seconde jeunesse avec une étonnante facilité. La manière dont elle se redéployait la faisait souffrir, mais Kaelynn n'en dit rien et laissa le vampire faire, qui semblait convaincu de la solution et continua ainsi sur toutes les parties de son épiderme endommagé.

Elle se remémora la fois où elle l'avait guéri ainsi, quand il avait été attaqué par un vampire-sorcier et qu'elle lui avait brûlé la peau sans état d'âme. Mais au contraire d'elle, Damon n'était pas resté pas de marbre. Il grimaçait dès que la tueuse grimaçait, presque compatissant, ce qui intriguait et réjouissait son amie.

* * *

Il avait fini quand une exclamation la fit sursauter.

«Je l'ai trouvée !»

Bonnie était venue en courant, un objet à la main. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Kaelynn, c'était son bandage sur la joue gauche, car c'en était certainement elle la cause.

«Je l'ai trouvée Kaelynn ! Dans la poche intérieure de ta veste.»

La brune s'éveilla alors et reconnut le même triangle vert foncé envoyé par Marina. Damon le saisit sans un regard pour la sorcière et l'émietta dans son poing.

«Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-il, haussant les sourcils en quête d'une réaction.

- J'ai tout compris à ce sortilège, c'est du grand art ! coupa Bonnie en venant s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Celui que tu avais sur toi accélérait le déssechement quand tu touchais un vampire et ceux de Stefan et Caroline leur faisaient perdre le contrôle.

- Et Damon ? s'interrogea l'esprit. Tu en avais un aussi ?

- Non, aucune trace de sorcellerie sur moi, je suis 100 % naturel, répondit-il, et observa l'attitude de la sorcière avant de changer de ton. Oui, comme le regard de Bonnie l'insinue si bien, je n'ai besoin de rien pour me montrer problématique.»

Les yeux de Kaelynn allèrent du vampire à la sorcière et, même si elle était toujours dans les vappes, elle réalisa :

«Mais, tu es au courant ? !

- Apparemment il faut que je menace et que je torture pour simplement être informé de ce qui t'arrive, même si je suis la personne la plus proche de toi dans cette ville. Et après on demande pourquoi j'ai des tendances à l'explosion...Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, et je compte bien faire la peau à la petite peste que s'est révélée être Marina.»

Sur ce, il avait quitté la pièce. Kaelynn prit une grande inspiration.

* * *

«Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

- Au moins il ne m'a pas fait payé de tout lui avoir caché encore une fois. Mais, comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi sain d'esprit tout à coup ?

- Je suis allée dans le bureau de Kyle Anderson sur le conseil de Caroline et j'y ai trouvé un nouveau grimoire aztèque, pour remplacer celui que la petite peste m'a dérobé. Il y avait un sort pour le maintien du self-contrôle face à un esprit, ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs puisque la magie aztèque n'est pas censée aider les vampires.

- Mais William était plutôt ouvert d'esprit je crois, reprit Stefan. Enfin bref, j'ai eu du mal à les convaincre tous les deux mais c'était nécessaire, et Damon va beaucoup mieux.

- Je vous laisse, je suis restée trop longtemps dans cette maison, se pressa son amie, et vint l'embrasser avant de partir en ajoutant : Et arrête de fixer mon égratignure minime je vais bien !»

* * *

Stefan s'approcha alors et afficha un sourire rassurant.

«Bon, aller, Elena et Caroline t'ont prévue tout un programme pour te remotiver. Mission 1 : Aller en cours.

- Ouaw, efficace, plaisanta la brune, quand elle vit une bague sur la table basse. Que fait la chevalière de Damon loin de lui ?

- Oh, c'est le prix du sort, l'informa-t-il. Celui-ci est une sorte de point de départ qui l'aide à se défaire de l'attraction mais il ne peut pas la porter tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour finir de s'en détacher de lui-même. C'est pour ça que Caroline et moi ne l'avont pas fait, notre cas n'est pas aussi...

- Extrême, termina-t-elle, et serra subitement le vampire dans ses bras pour encaisser cette nouvelle. Dire qu'il renonce au soleil pour...

- Pour fréquenter l'esprit du Soleil, finit-il à son tour, et lui sourit de nouveau.»

* * *

Ce jour-là, elle avait rassuré Matt, expliqué avoir cassé son téléphone et s'être réconciliée avec Damon. Il s'en était réjouit et expliqua qu'elle rayonnait nettement plus quand ses relations étaient au beau fixe. En attendant que son colocataire termine sa journée, elle avait dîné avec Elena et Caroline au Mystic Grill, où elle fit aussi la connaissance de Chloé, une élève de sa classe avec qui elle tissa des liens le mois durant. La vie était repartie.

* * *

Ce mois fut le meilleur qu'elle passa à Mystic Falls. Occupé de surprises, de fêtes, de petites querelles et d'incohérences, mais perturbé par aucun désagrément cardiaque, Kaelynn le trouva formidable. Elle ne comprenait seulement pas pourquoi Klaus ne l'avait pas recontacté s'il avait cru au marché qu'elle avait proposé, ou peut-être avait-il tué Marina, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle non plus ne se montrait plus.

* * *

Jérémy aussi s'amusait à la soirée déguisée du lycée. Intrigué par une amie qui le draguait, il la suivit dans un couloir, loin de la foule, et la cherchait quand quelqu'un d'autre lui barra le passage.

«On s'amuse ? s'intéressa une voix féminine, le visage dans l'ombre, dissimulé d'une grande capuche rouge.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, et fut violemment assassiné sans avoir le temps de réaliser.

- Pas important. En revanche, toi, tu seras une excellente diversion, répondit-elle, éloignant discrètement son corps inerte pour l'abandonner derrière des casiers.»

* * *

Damon alla donc récupérer sa bague. Même sans elle, consigné à la pension, rideaux clos jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, il devait admettre qu'il se portait de mieux en mieux. Pendant un mois, il s'en était passé, alors que Kaelynn venait tous les après-midi chez lui après les cours, l'occasion de se rappeler comment la jeune fille s'intégrait à la civilisation moderne.

«Ca va ?

- Je viens d'avoir un cours sur la reproduction et je n'arrive pas à y croire, avait-elle déclaré en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Pourquoi ? Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis notre époque, répondit-il, amusé. Quoi, tu ne savais pas comment on fait ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la société ait changé à un point tel qu'on enseigne des choses totalement intimes à des enfants !

- A des adolescents totalement en âge, rectifia le vampire, approchant d'un air redoutable, et reprit : Et puis, autant être prévenu à l'avance, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu, comme Caroline par exemple, heureusement qu'elle...»

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte.

«Devine qui c'est ? chuchota Kaelynn, en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Quand on parle de la louve ! grimaça-t-il.

- Va-t-en ! Distance de sécurité ! conseilla-t-elle en rappel de la dernière altercation des deux vampires.

- Tu rigoles, je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en veut pas !»

Mais tandis qu'il se justifiait, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les rideaux pour inviter les rayons du soleil et il fut forcé de s'écarter. Il grogna, Caroline entra, et alors il alla se servir un verre au fond de la pièce.

«Kaelynn, quand comptes-tu avoir un nouveau portable ? On est tous censés se rejoindre au lac dans une heure ! râla son amie, puis lui lança deux petits vêtements colorés. Tiens, enfile ça !»

L'esprit les leva devant elle en les dévisageant, visiblement désorientée. Un rire traversa la pièce et les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers son origine.

«Désolé ! s'exclama Damon. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on pense que tu t'adaptes à l'évolution de la société, il faut quelque chose comme ça pour nous ramener à la réalité.

- Ah oui, mince..., réalisa la vampiresse.

- ...C'est censé être un maillot de bain si j'ai bien compris ? interrogea la brune, plissant les yeux.

- Un bikini, rectifia son ami, puis se remit à rire de plus belle. M'enfin Caroline, tu aurais au moins pu prévoir un une-pièce !

- Ok, je vais te trouver ça, se résigna-t-elle et ressortit telle une fautive.»

Kaelynn reposa le maillot et observa d'un regard toujours perdu, le vampire qui s'esclaffait encore.

* * *

«Stefan, Elena, salua le vampire, les interrompant alors dans leur danse. Très jolie robe.

- Merci Damon, répondit gentillement la sosie.

- Tu veux ta bague c'est ça ? comprit le cadet.

- Si tu penses que j'ai la magie innée pour pouvoir approcher Kaelynn sans elle, alors non.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu te sens assez bien pour mettre fin au sort ? se préoccupa Stefan, ne voulant pas voir des événements se répéter.

- Elena, tu fais presque Wendy en fait dans cette robe, déclara alors l'aîné. Stefan, rappelle-moi, c'est qui la copine de Peter Pan ?

- Ok, céda aussitôt le vampire, sortant sa chevalière de sa poche, et Damon s'en saisit avant de repartir dans un sourire mesquin.»

* * *

Alaric quitta le gymnase en fête pour rejoindre les toilettes. Au coin d'un couloir, il remarqua un lycéen au sol et le reconnut.

«Déjà KO Jérémy ? Une fée m'a renversé sa boisson dessus, j'espère au moins que ça va m'apprendre à voler, plaisanta-t-il, quand il perçut le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Jérémy ?»

* * *

Damon avait récupéré sa bague. Il la passa précautionneusement à son doigt en revenant près de sa protégée, et ne sentit d'abord qu'un grand soulagement d'être à nouveau protégé et disponible devant le soleil. Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère préférence, comme une odeur de sang plus appétissante que les autres, lui indiqua où se trouvait Kaelynn, qu'il rejoint sans attendre.

* * *

Ce fut à la fin du mois que tout s'était accéléré.

«Plus rien, il n'avait que deux grimoires.

- Tu en possèdes un, c'est déjà bien non ?

- Oui, mais c'est Marina qui a l'autre, rappela la sorcière avec gravité.»

Elle voulut parer au silence qu'elle venait de provoquer alors elle s'engagea sur le sujet.

«Elle ne l'a pas recontactée ?

- Non, elle se fait rare, tout comme Klaus. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais.

- C'est louche, tu ne crois pas qu'ils préparent quelque chose ?

- Si c'est le cas, ils ne devraient pas tarder à se manifester, déclara le vampire. Et je suppose qu'ils choisiront le prochain événement en ville, qui est...?

- Il y a une soirée au lycée dans quelques jours.

- Bien ! Nous tâcherons d'ouvrir l'oeil, assura Damon, et d'un regard, lui indiqua la porte d'entrée. Je veux bien travailler avec toi si c'est pour la bonne cause, mais ne débordont pas de la courtoisie vers une amitié inexistante. Et puis, notre petite protégée approche, tu ne veux certainement pas qu'elle se doute de...»

La sorcière était déjà sortie, et il sourit à cette attention. Mais comme il l'avait prédit, la porte ne tarda pas à se rouvrir.

«Damon, tu es là ?

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? railla-t-il, apparaîssant d'un pas décontracté à la seconde où il l'entendit entrer, quand il fut interloqué par son comportement.»

Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hî-fi et l'alluma, montant le son au maximum, lui demandant s'il voulait s'amuser. Il acquiesça, mais l'attitude placide de la jeune fille l'alerta, et elle lui tendit un petit bracelet rose avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

«J'ai trouvé ça à la lisière de la forêt juste devant la pension. Tu sais à qui...?»

Le vampire la coupa et acquiesça sérieusement cette fois, observa autour de lui d'un oeil averti, quand la tueuse sortit un livre jauni et abîmé de son sac.

«Je parie qu'elle s'est installée son petit camp pas très loin...»

Il l'ouvrit à l'endroit indiqué et commença à lire en silence. Puis il sourit et éteignit la musique.

«Ce William est incroyable ! Il prévoyait déjà de te trahir pour obtenir les bonnes faveurs de Klaus ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna son amie, en pleine incompréhension devant ces contradictions.

- C'est écrit là, dans son journal. Si l'Originel boit ton sang, il acquiert tes pouvoirs !»

Kaelynn avait accepté le petit jeu du vampire et se rassura en se disant que ça n'aurait pas de conséquences ; Klaus n'était pas intéréssé par ses pouvoirs de toute façon, il n'avait pour but que de reconquérir son amitié. Mais elle savait que Marina avait continué de les espionner, telle une anguille sous la roche, l'oreille en alerte, prête à attraper les informations comme des petits poissons, ce qui avait dès lors semé en elle une mauvaise appréhension.

* * *

«Je sens que je vais remonter dans ton estime !

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans une telle joie ? grogna l'Originel, affalé sur le canapé, clairement sceptique.

- Tu vas pouvoir te contenter de moi et oublier cette petite tueuse insignifiante, sourit la vampiresse.

- Va droit au but ! ordonna-t-il, son aigreur n'ayant cessée de grandir depuis le mois dernier.

- Ok ok...Si tu bois de son sang : Tu acquiers ses pouvoirs.

- Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ? se redressa-t-il, intéressé.

- William le relatait dans ses journaux.

- William ?

- Ou Maxtatlon, comme tu veux, passa-t-elle.

- Ah oui, cet aztèque obsédé par moi depuis que j'ai révélé sa vraie nature à son petit groupe pas assez compétent pour remarquer un loup dans leurs rangs. Tant mieux que Kaelynn m'en ait débarrassé.

- Et puisque tu auras ses pouvoirs, elle ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité et je pourrais la tuer ? se réjouit Marina, trépidante.

- Tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité non plus, sourit-il alors, menaçant, angoissant la jeune fille. Sinon, ils font une fête, c'est ça ? Sur un thème précis ?»

* * *

Damon rejoint enfin Kaelynn en montrant sa main, tout content. La jeune fille réfléchissait encore au journal de William, et se demandait si Klaus voulait ses bonnes grâces simplement pour mieux la mordre, quand la présence du vampire trop près d'elle la sortit de ses pensées.

«Tu recommences, rit-elle. Pas le moins du monde indélicat.»

Il avait fait ça chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, même si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là. Elena lui avait expliquée qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'un moyen de réquérir son attention, de la captiver, sûrement à défaut de pouvoir l'hypnôtiser.

«C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme voyons.

- Dis, Damon, ça te dit de passer une simple et bonne soirée ? énonça-t-elle aussitôt, perturbée par toutes ses pensées dérangeantes.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer, répondit-il, commençant à bouger au rythme de la musique, puis se moqua ; Il n'y a pas que la société qui te bloque, tu es toujours autant coincée pour la danse.

- Est-ce un défi ? s'enquit-elle.»

* * *

«Cette fête est une réussite, déclara Caroline, fière d'elle.

- Tu es impressionnante en fée Clochette ! s'exclama Bonnie.

- Et toi, je t'avais dit que le violet t'irait bien.

- Je promets solennellement de ne plus jamais manquer d'obéïr à tes conseils.»

* * *

En songeant à des conseils, la blonde la croisa du regard dans la foule et se remémora ceux qu'elle avait données à Kaelynn plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle avait débarqué à l'improviste.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai une dette envers Alaric, expliqua la tueuse, il m'a demandé de le remplacer.

- Ah, il n'a pas les tâches les plus faciles tu sais.

- Oh s'il te plaît, tu parles à un esprit du Soleil. Mais je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès... Que dois-je faire ?

- Accrocher les rideaux et les guirlandes dans tout le lycée. Thème de ce soir : Fairytale.

- Conte de fée ? Je suppose qu'il y aura des paillettes partout ? devina-t-elle.

- Et on mettra un mois à toutes les enlever, se plaignit Bonnie, les rejoignant en soupirant avec un carton d'où dépassait tas de décorations multicolores.»

«Quel service t'a rendu Alaric ?

- Il m'a aidé à me débarrasser de - à mettre Kyle à l'abris, pardon, se rattrapa la jeune fille, et monta sur un escabeau pour atteindre le plafond.

- Quel lapsus, émis la vampiresse, en laissant planer son allusion jusqu'à la tueuse, mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention.

- Je l'aurais bien appelé, avoua l'esprit.

- Appelle-le.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi au juste ? s'intéressa la blonde en lui passant une guirlande.

- Parce que...je...

- Parce que tu ne veux pas, rectifia-t-elle.

- C'est sa deuxième pleine Lune demain, je ne vais pas le déranger ! se réchappa la brune.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? sourit malicieusement Caroline.

- Pas vraiment ; tu vas trouver le moyen de me déprimer.

- Tu l'as éloigné à cause de Damon, expliqua-t-elle, ignorant sa réponse.

- C'est faux, je l'ai éloigné parce que Marina le menaçait.

- Ha, ne me la fait pas à moi, tu avais déjà prévenue Alaric avant même de recevoir l'appel de cette garce.

- Ce que tu dis, c'est que tout le monde dans cette ville est au courant du moindre petit détail de ma vie et en plus, la comprend mieux que moi ? s'indigna soudain Kaelynn en serrant fort sur le noeud qu'elle déchirait presque.»

La blonde n'en dit pas plus, alla s'occuper d'autres éléments de la soirée en prévision, et quand elle revint, remarqua que son amie s'était calmée.

«Depuis quand analyses-tu aussi bien les relations humaines ? demanda-t-elle indifféremment, toujours affairée à ses banderolles.

- Des fois, certaines personnes naissent avec un don, se vanta-t-elle. Mais ne joue pas avec les mots, ce n'est pas une relation humaine.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui joue avec les mots là ! s'offusqua la jeune fille et ne trouva qu'à lui jeter une guirlande pour signifier sa frustration.»

* * *

«Où sont les autres ? demanda la sorcière, la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Hm, Elena est la fée en bleu au fond avec Stefan et ses ailes assorties. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu en Peau d'Âne, on a aussi un petit Chaperon Rouge et la fée Carabosse.

- La maléfique sorcière est là, fit remarquer Bonnie.

- C'est une blague ou...?

- Non, je ressens la magie noire qui émane d'elle, expliqua-t-elle, puis s'inquiéta : Où est Kaelynn ?

- Ne serait-ce pas elle la fée jaune là-bas ?

- Aussi rayonnante que son astre, dans une danse endiablée avec son vampire ? s'ébahit la brune. Si, je crois bien. Ca la change !

- C'est grâce à moi qu'elle sait aussi bien se lâcher, assura une voix survenant derrière elles.

- Tyler ! se réjouit la vampiresse, quand aussitôt après, une nouvelle venue la mécontenta.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama alors Matt, accompagné d'une autre fée.

- Chloé ?...En fée Clochette ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- On passait juste. Cette fête est super Caroline, réagit tout de suite le blond, évitant les conflits et s'éloignant, ne la laissant que pousser un soupir de frustration.

- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper...

- Caroline, on a d'autres préoccupations, reprit Bonnie, voyant Damon et Kaelynn se séparer. C'est le signal. Il faut prévenir Stefan et Elena.

- Mais ils ont...disparu, remarqua la blonde en regardant où ils dansaient une minute plus tôt.

- Ils viennent de partir précipitamment, informa Tyler, les ayant observé ce temps-là. Je vais les retrouver, allez-y.»

La vampiresse était un peu confondue, mais la sorcière la pressa et elles quittèrent la salle.

* * *

«J'ai soif, avait terminé Kaelynn, laissant Damon continuer sa danse pour rejoindre le buffet. Mais j'ai adoré.»

Elle continuait de rire, oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, en attendant la suite. Il fallait qu'elle profite de la vie avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Après tout, un moyen de la tuer traînait toujours chez les ennemis. Elle se servit un verre quand une main inconnue rejoint celle qui tenait la louche.

«Ce punch est infecte, l'informa un elfe aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Je suis venu me changer les idées et voir une personne à qui je tiens.

- Mensonges, murmura-t-elle.

- Ou terminer de celler un accord si tu préfères, rectifia-t-il. J'ai amené Marina, elle est à toi.

- Mensonges, répéta-t-elle avant de s'en aller.»

* * *

«Si je la connais comme ma poche, elle va passer cette porte dans moins d'une minute, assura Damon.

- Ne la compare pas à ta poche, qui sait ce qu'il y a dedans ? répliqua Caroline.

- La voilà, sentit Bonnie, tenant entre ses mains le grimoire aztèque qui l'aiderait dans son plan.»

En effet, Kaelynn sortit par l'arrière du lycée, et n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi ils étaient tous les trois là que Klaus passa la porte en l'appelant.

«Que faîtes-vous là ? s'inquiéta subitement la jeune fille.

- Klaus en elfe ! réalisèrent Damon et Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce que...Un piège ? Tu veux m'attirer dans un piège ? devina subitement l'Originel.

- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle d'une rapidité sincère, puis reporta son attention sur ses amis d'un air trahi. Bonnie, on n'avait rien prévu ! Une fête tranquille pour se changer les idées, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? !

- Désolée Kaelynn, on devait intervenir, s'excusa la sorcière. Et tu sais ce que tu dois faire, indiqua-t-elle, prête à lancer son sort contre l'originel.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama soudain une voix, les interrompant.»

Le petit Chaperon rouge était apparu derrière eux et retira sa capuche, découvrant Marina. Sans perdre de temps, elle sortit les crocs et se jeta sur le cou de Bonnie, assortissant sa bouche à la couleur de son déguisement. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et ce fut Caroline qui la repoussa. La sorcière vampiresse s'occupa alors de combattre les deux vampires tandis que Bonnie se remettait et que Kaelynn et Klaus se disputaient.

«Tu as menti, ragea celui-ci.

- Bonnie a été blessée, le marché ne tient plus, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu l'avais rompu avant, tu as comploté contre moi ! l'accusa Klaus.

- Et toi aussi, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

- Non, pas cette fois..., se défendait-il alors que sa colère prenait le dessus.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'avec ses amis, on ne manigance pas, continuait la brune. Seulement...Tu n'as aucune notion de l'amitié !»

Elle fit enfin exploser l'Originel sans savoir si elle le voulait vraiment ou pas. Déjà, son visage de vampire avait pris le dessus et il lui avait sauté à la gorge. Elle eut juste le temps de l'écarter de sa carotide et il se contenta dans son bras, se nourrissant de son sang avec fureur et acharnement alors que son apparence d'esprit se manifestait. Elle réalisa que leur amitié était terminée quand, tombée au sol en se reculant, il avait retiré ses crocs de sa chair.

«Bonnie, maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle à contrecoeur.»

La sorcière, retenant sa blessure d'une main, reprit son grimoire de l'autre et commença à réciter la formule censée affaiblir Klaus, alors que celui-ci était déjà à terre, se tenant l'abdomen. Il leva la tête vers Kaelynn et l'observa d'un regard débordant de reproches, quand leur attention fut attirée par des cris.

Caroline et Damon en étaient toujours aux mains avec Marina et l'encerclaient, menaçants, quand celle-ci, soudain exaspérée, leur avait infligés des anévrismes à répétition comme les sorcières aimaient faire. «Alors, Peter Pan et Clochette ne peuvent plus voler ?» grinça-t-elle tandis qu'ils se tenaient le crâne face contre terre.

La tueuse fut traversée d'une douleur fulgurante qui manqua de l'assommer, et elle comprit que Marina faisait de même avec elle, quand Bonnie s'interposa entre celle-ci et l'Originel, abandonnant son sort par la même occasion.

Elle défiait Marina du regard et Kaelynn jura avoir vu ses ailes de fée frétiller. Derrière elle, Klaus se relevait, et l'esprit l'avait deviné, il allait la tuer. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir. Pourtant, en une seconde, on s'était précipité et avait pris la place de la sorcière entre les deux ennemis, au moment où le vampire se saisissait de sa nuque pour la briser en deux.

* * *

Les filles sursautèrent face à cette brutalité, découvrant Stefan à terre, quand Marina poussa un cri, un pieu ayant étrangement atterrit dans son épaule, et Alaric débarqua, une arbalète à la main, suivi d'Elena. L'Originel et la sorcière disparurent dans l'instant.

«Stefan !» s'écria la sosie, se précipitant sur lui, affolée.

Parmi les personnes surnaturelles, Kaelynn était la plus proche et réagit le plus rapidement. Elle écarta la brune et replaça la nuque du vampire d'un geste sec. Elle le pria alors de se réveiller rapidement, ce qu'il fit à leur grand soulagement.

«Kaelynn, ton sang ! beugla-t-il, la blessure de la jeune fille laissant échapper du liquide empoisonné qui tombait sur lui.

- Désolé, recula-t-elle tout de suite en souriant, le laissant à sa petite amie.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Damon, se redressant, une main sur la tête qui le faisait toujours souffrir.»

On répondit que oui, et chacun reprit ses esprits. Caroline guérit Bonnie avec son sang malgré ses protestations, et quelques-uns continuèrent la soirée au lycée, d'autres préférant rentrer.

* * *

Kaelynn s'assura que Jérémy s'était remis et se retira. Elle souffla doucement, se disant que tout s'était passé assez vite et plutôt bien, hormis la migraine dont elle avait écopée et une petite morsure sur le haut du bras. Elle observa cette dernière, prit une serviette mouillée pour la nettoyer, et remarqua le hic en s'arrêtant net à la seconde où le tissu la toucha, se retenant de hurler. En apparence, sa blessure était tout à fait ordinaire, comme elle en avait eu des dizaines, voire des centaines, mais la douleur particulière qu'elle lui infligeait était reconnaissable entre milles, puisqu'elle ne l'avait connue qu'une fois déjà. Oui, il y avait un hic considérable. Mais forcément, puisque Klaus en était l'auteur. Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de panique, et quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, cacha la morsure de loup sous les fils de perles dorés qui pendaient de la bretelle de sa robe.

«Damon, ce sont les toilettes des filles.

- Tu avais passé un marché avec Klaus ?

- Un faux, je n'avais aucune intention de le respecter. C'était quoi ce plan ?

- Un plan grandiose. Marina a cru à nos allusions et Klaus ne s'est aperçu que trop tard que ton sang était un poison pour lui aussi.

- Il le savait, c'est avec mon sang et un sort, comme ce soir, qu'on avait mis son père dans une tombe. Il m'a mordu par colère, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais du tuer Marina dès que j'ai su ce qu'elle était, se reprocha le vampire.

- Tu savais ça depuis quand ? s'intéressa soudain la tueuse, soupçonneuse.

- ...Le bal du printemps ? hésita-t-il, la voyant déjà bouillonner.

- Je...je ne m'énerverai pas.

- Moi non plus, dit-il en sortant une pochette de sang ; La garantie de rester zen.

- Damon, reprit-elle, je ne vais pas m'énerver parce que moi aussi, je sais quelque chose depuis un bon moment.

- C'est-à-dire...?

- Je pourrais vous fréquenter, les vampires, sans que vous ne sentiez la moindre attraction, à la condition de boire du sang humain, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu plusieurs fois loucher sur mes provisions ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Mais ça me répugne !

- Alors tu as préfèré nous éviter plutôt qu'une petite gorgée de ce délice ? s'écria-t-il, froissé. ...Tu as préféré me laisser vivre dans le noir pendant un mois ?»

N'allant pas plus loin, sachant comment éviter sa rancoeur, elle se saisit soudain de la pochette rouge et en but quelques gorgées en s'excusant. Au fond, Matt et Chloé sortaient de la salle en riant, et alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir, la brune remarqua qu'au moins deux personnes s'étaient amusés.

«Je préfère cette Kaelynn, déclara doucement le vampire.

- J'arrête de me mettre des limites inutiles et de nous faire du mal alors qu'il y en a bien assez autour de nous, expliqua-t-elle.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux profiter de la vie, et en plus on peut être ensemble sans danger ? sourit-il en coin, s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

- Attends, qu'entends-tu par être ensemble ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à mesure qu'il approchait, quand il se mit à l'embrasser. Elle le lui rendit en réalisant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, sûrement parce que pendant tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas laissé seul.»

* * *

«Ah ! Ca continue, s'impatienta l'originel.

- Ca t'atteint chaque fois que son sang passe par ton coeur. D'ici à ce qu'il s'élimine, il va falloir te calmer ; il circulera plus lentement.

- Je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir ainsi induit en erreur, ragea-t-il faussement, se déculpabilisant.

- C'est Kaelynn qui a fait exprès de nous induire en erreur, corrigea-t-elle.

- Les plus délicieuses sont toujours les plus redoutables hein ? ironisa-t-il alors, et reçut un appel. Une fois fini, il déclara : Mais nous l'avons également fait, et je peux t'annoncer qu'elle a bu du sang humain à l'instant même. Fais ton sort une bonne fois pour toute !

- J'y cours ! sourit la vampiresse, attrapant le grimoire volé. Dis, à présent, tu veux toujours la rallier à ta cause ou tu souhaites sa mort ?

- L'un viendra à défaut de l'autre, termina-t-il, troublé, quittant la pièce, et elle se concentra sur son livre.»

* * *

N'y tenant plus, Damon fit passer toute la tension du moment dans son baiser, mais s'arrêta quand une banderole glissa du plafond pour lui tomber dessus. Kaelynn grimaça en constatant qu'elle n'était pas très douée et n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il reprit possession de sa bouche.

Un temps plus tard, la lumière du couloir s'éteignit. Le vampire remarqua que Kaelynn les éclairait assez et sourit, reprenant son activité avec frénésie. La jeune fille profitait autant que lui de leur changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre. Mais alors qu'il descendait la tête dans son cou, lui arrachant un sourire, elle réalisa qu'elle éclairait plus que d'ordinaire. La lumière qu'elle émettait grimpait en intensité, et son contact brûla soudain le vampire. Il vérifia qu'il portait bien sa chevalière alors que Caroline était entrée, distinguant comme une étoile dorée scintiller. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, et vit le vampire s'éloigner d'un coup de la jeune fille qui s'effrondrait.

* * *

«Fini, annonça la vampiresse, le rejoignant alors qu'il était appuyé contre une vitre.

- Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal si tu n'étais pas intervenue, songea-t-il, et se retourna vers Marina. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu la haisses ainsi ?

- Moi ?

- Répond, gronda-t-il, la colère refaisant surface telle la nageoire d'un requin.

- Tu la préfères à moi, lâcha-t-elle subitement, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir la convaincre de tes bonnes intentions alors que tu n'en as pas, ni pourquoi tu la voudrais à tes côtés alors que je peux accomplir nettement plus de choses, et sans réchigner !

- Ah oui ? Prouve-le, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu veux vraiment ? s'assura-t-elle, reprenant son aplomb, blessée dans son orgueil, et se concentra pour infliger du mal à l'Originel.»

Il grogna de douleur, se tenant la gorge, mais cessa rapidement sa comédie, puis se mit à rire à la bêtise de la vampiresse. Ce rire cessa d'un coup et il rappella qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, puis compta jusqu'à trois. Marina avait intelligemment disparu avant la fin de son décompte.

* * *

**Wouw, il en reste que deux ou trois chapitres, je suis pressée et en même temps je le suis pas...C'est compréhensible ? ^^**


	40. Chapitre 40  Haine

**Je pensais avoir déjà publié ce chapitre et je me suis rendue compte que non en voulant poster le suivant ! Erreur dont je demande pardon, en espérant qu'il soit assez bien pour faire oublier ma bêtise. Bonne lecture à vous !**

Chapitre 40 : Haine

Il allume la lumière. Il lui sourit. Elle est clairement hypocrite, et ça l'inquiète. Il baisse sa garde une petite seconde, et c'est trop tard.

* * *

Kaelynn ouvrit les yeux, et la première personne qu'elle vit fut Caroline.

«C'était quoi ce truc au lycée ?

La tueuse répondit à peine, confuse, et remarqua être dans un lit, à la pension.

- En tout cas, c'était plutôt joli.

- Ca n'était surtout pas normal, s'activa-t-elle aussitôt, se leva et sortit.»

La jeune fille descendit précipitemment les escaliers et trouva Stefan.

«Kaelynn ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Un moment je crois.

- C'est bizarre, je...

- Tu ne l'as pas senti ? Pas du tout ? devina-t-elle.»

On sonna à la porte et Bonnie entra alors que Damon remontait de la cave, une pochette de sang à la bouche.

«Rappel, sorcières non cautionnées par la maison.

- Exception faîte pour ce soir, indiqua Stefan.

- C'est une réunion ou quoi ? s'écria soudain Kaelynn.»

Aux regards étonnés par sa frustration apparente, Damon déclara, croyant expliquer également sa perte de connaissance :

«Faîtes pas gaffe, elle manque de sommeil.

- Bonnie ? reprit alors Stefan.

- Kaelynn..., commença la sorcière, voyant que sa présence ne la réjouissait pas. Pour Klaus, on n'était pas censé agir ce soir, je sais bien, mais...

- Mais il a fallut que vous agissiez dans mon dos, merci. Au fait, si vous aviez pris la peine de lire correctement le journal, il disait qu'en plus de mon sang et d'un sort, il fallait les cendres d'un vieux chêne pour achever Klaus.

- Donc, de toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu le tuer, comprenait le cadet vampire.

- Depuis quand ce "nous" existe ? s'offusqua-t-elle de plus belle.

- Il existe pour te protéger ! s'expliqua Bonnie.

- C'est moi qui étais censée vous protéger ! explosa la fée dorée. Klaus n'aurait rien fait si tu n'étais pas intervenue ! ...Il ne me voulait pas de mal.

- Hm, c'est bien pour ça qu'il t'a mordu Legolas ? railla Damon.

- Il faut que je retrouve Marina et...raah ! ragea-t-elle, quand elle releva : Legolas ?

- Ba quoi ? L'elfe dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Vous n'avez pas vu la ressemblance ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Klaus a quand même cherché à acquérir tes pouvoirs, expliqua Stefan, ce qui prouve ses mauvaises intentions.»

La brune avait la gorge serrée et ne répondit rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à discerner s'il l'avait mordu pour ses pouvoirs ou par colère, et ne savait pas laquelle des deux réponses elle préférait, alors Bonnie continua :

«Il y a encore autre chose. Klaus avait tout prévu, il s'est procuré une sorcière car elle avait un sort à effectuer. Un sort contre toi, pour que tu deviennes inoffensive face à l'Originel. Kaelynn, dis-moi que tu n'as pas bu de sang humain ces temps-ci ? s'inquieta-t-elle, et le regard d'angoisse qui passa de la tueuse jusqu'à Damon lui donna la réponse. Alors elle a réussi son coup. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle va te retirer tes pouvoirs.

- C'est...déjà fait, comprit Stefan. C'est pour ça que je ne sens plus d'attraction.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

- Euh, tu ne peux plus te transformer,...ni attirer les vampires, je ne sais pas trop exactement. Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? ! s'affola Bonnie.

- On m'a dit que ça pouvait guérir le syndrôme du traître, expliqua-t-elle soudain plus calmement, gardant la tête baissée.

- Et qui t'a dit ça ?

- ...Klaus.»

_Il...il m'a trahi comme je l'ai trahi, _pensa-t-elle. Chacun appréciait l'autre mais ne pouvait pas agir autrement que pour ses intérêts, Kaelynn devant avant tout préserver ses proches et Klaus préserver sa vie. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose pour le défendre, mais rien ne parvint à sortir. Les paroles du coeur, attachées à Klaus, étaient retenues par une conscience en accord avec ses amis, et qui semblait avoir le dessus. Elle se retira donc, dépitée, non sans un regard noir pour la sorcière, et retourna à l'étage.

* * *

«Tu es vachement dure à suivre, fit remarquer Caroline, la faisant sursauter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux pour toi. Je croyais que tu avais craqué pour Kyle moi, qu'embrasser Damon au Mexique n'était qu'une erreur dans ton état de faiblesse.

- Et c'était le cas.

- Alors que voulait dire ce que j'ai vu au lycée hier soir ? Damon te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

- ...Pourquoi as-tu l'air de m'en vouloir ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste éclaircir tes idées pour ne pas que tu te perdes, ce que tu es totalement en train de faire.»

Il aurait fallu lui répéter toute l'histoire depuis le début, de son point de vue afin que la vampiresse comprenne ce qui l'amenait à se perdre. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment, alors Kaelynn trouva un autre moyen d'avoir la paix.

«Et bien, peut-être que j'ai des sentiments pour Damon.»

* * *

«Parlons de Marina maintenant, reprit Damon.

- Comment on la tue ? s'informa Stefan. Il faudrait tuer à la fois son côté sorcier et son côté vampire ?

- Le côté vampire suffit, assura l'aîné, souviens-toi de l'autre. Mais il faut l'achever franchement, je veux dire que...je crois que seule Kaelynn peut s'en occuper.

- Ce serait logique, comprit Bonnie. Une sorcière transformée en vampire perd ses pouvoirs automatiquement. Marina devait être donc d'abord vampire, et un sorcier lui a offert les siens. Mais ce sorcier avait renié sa nature, ses pouvoirs ne sont donc pas fiables, et ils se détacheront d'elle facilement : Il faut juste tuer le vampire.

- Donc on n'a plus qu'à attendre que l'esprit retrouve ses pouvoirs, constata l'aîné. Je crois que d'ici là j'ai le temps de faire une sieste.»

* * *

«Vous pensez tous que je suis une traîtresse, changea-t-elle de sujet pour ne pas s'attarder sur un qui l'importait peu, tracassée par autrement plus important.

- Non, tu as...des circonstances atténuantes.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'indigna la brune, dégoutée.

- Très bien, message capté ; je vais chercher l'alcool ! s'exclama Caroline, se relevant. Au fait, préviens Matt que tu passes la nuit ici avant de tomber dans ton sommeil profond.

- Je l'ai vu repartir avec Chloé, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, déclara la jeune fille en attrapant son nouveau téléphone. Mon absence ne le dérangera sûrement pas... Mince, désolée.

- Il n'y a pas à l'être. La seule chose qui m'ait mise en colère, c'était le costume de cette blondasse. Mais ça va passer, ça va passer, se persuada la vampiresse en descendant chercher une bouteille.»

Seulement depuis les escaliers, elle vit plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. On tambourinait à la porte et Stefan alla ouvrir sur une Marina bien différente que d'ordinaire. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, d'un regard, elle l'envoya valser contre un mur, mais n'avait pourtant pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. En fait, elle ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à lui.

«Où est Kaelynn ? Je dois lui parler, dit-elle simplement, d'une voix plus soucieuse que menaçante.

- C'est hors de question, se défendit-il, refroidit.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-elle, puis leva la tête. Elle n'a plus de pouvoirs, mais je peux toujours sentir sa présence, et la magnifique odeur de son sang.»

Elle croisa soudain le regard de Caroline qui s'empressa de rebrousser chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Kaelynn avait tenté de contacter Matt, mais il n'avait pas répondu, et, se disant qu'il dormait déjà, lui laissa finalement un message, qu'elle terminait alors que son amie revenait dans la chambre.

«Kaelynn ? appela-t-elle en tâchant de rester calme.

- Caroline, tu rentres bredouille ? Damon n'a pas voulu que tu touches à ses bébés ?

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? déduit la blonde, et se décida à l'éloigner, la prenant par les mains et l'emmenant avec elle dans le couloir.

- Entendu quoi ? s'enquit la tueuse.

- Dis, c'est vrai que tu brilles dans le noir ? Damon dit que c'est super chiant pour s'endormir, ignora-t-elle, et l'introduit dans une autre pièce. Tu seras mieux dans cette chambre !»

Elle avait dit ça en l'ouvrant et y poussa Kaelynn pour tenter de la cacher. Mais Marina se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

* * *

Le trou noir. Il en avait eu un, et maintenant il se trouvait dans un. Quelques bruits inquiétants, il se crispe. Il reconnaît une musique, au loin. Il veut tenter quelque chose.

* * *

«De toute façon, on n'est pas prêtes de dormir, comprit la tueuse, et subitement, son visage se ferma et son attitude se transforma. Ton ami chéri t'envoie en émissaire ?

- A vrai dire, c'est plus ton ami que le mien...

- Oh, des turbulences ? Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Kaelynn, s'approcha d'une table et s'y assit. Tu as fait ton sort pour me retirer mes pouvoirs, et maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de toi. Comme aurait dit Damon, le grand méchant Loup a voulu manger le Chaperon rouge.

- Je suis partie à temps... Pourrait-on parler seules ? quémanda la sorcière, indiquant Caroline des yeux.

- Kaelynn n'a plus ni force ni vitesse, je ne la laisserais pas sans protection, certifia la blonde.

- C'est bon, je sais quand même me défendre, assura la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire leur ennemie.

- Je ne serais pas loin, informa la vampiresse.»

Marina fixa Kaelynn un bon moment sans dire un mot, comme si elle fouillait en elle pour chercher quelque chose que la brune ne comprenait pas. Ca la mettait mal à l'aise.

«Alors ? pressa-t-elle.

- Passons un accord : Je sauve ta vie et tu sauves la mienne.»

* * *

La fenêtre minuscule dans un coin, il veut l'atteindre. Il s'en sent capable, mais la douleur qui le paralyse dit le contraire. Des pas approchent, un frisson le traverse, et la porte s'ouvre.

* * *

«Ce qui signifie plus exactement ?

- Je mets ton coeur à l'abris et tu ne touches pas au mien.

- C'est...intelligent, ça m'étonne de toi ! remarqua Kaelynn. Mais tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander de te supplier non plus ?

- Pourquoi vouloir cet accord alors que tu pourrais disparaître à jamais ?

- Parce que si tu rejoins Klaus, il te demandera de m'éliminer.

- Il n'a pas besoin de demander, garantit la brune dans un élan redoutable, puis redevint sèche : Tu comptes me rendre mes pouvoirs ?

- Tu ne me tueras pas, est-ce clair ?

- Arrêtez un peu d'avoir aussi peur pour votre vie ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Oh, ça y est, j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce deal ! s'exclama soudain son ennemie. En fait, tu te fiches éperduemment d'avoir la vie sauve, c'est ça ?

- Et le courage, tu ne connais pas ? para la tueuse sans attendre que sa réflexion ne s'installe.

- Le courage ? Toi, c'est de la folie que tu as ! Tu voudrais pouvoir réconcilier les deux camps, alors que si tu t'allies à lui, tu lui seras exclusive et tu pourras tirer un trait sur tes petits vampires.

- De toute façon, ce n'est plus une option ; Il me déteste.

- Ca n'est pas l'inverse ? Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a abandonné le premier, répondit la sorcière, se prenant à aimer semer la confusion, quand elle releva la réaction de son interlocutrice. Quoi ? Il a réussi à te le faire oublier !»

Damon entra dans la pièce, les sourcils aussi froncés que Kaelynn, mais lui de colère, et elle de confusion. Elle le rassura, ignora le sujet, se promettant d'y répondre une autre fois, et récupéra son aplomb avec une facilité naturelle.

«Marina ? Rends-moi mes pouvoirs maintenant. Et tiens toi prête à courir parce qu'à la seconde où je les récupère ; je te tue.

- En fait...ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Tu rigoles là ? fulmina-t-elle.

- La magie aztèque est très pointilleuse sur la déloyauté. On peut retirer ses pouvoirs à l'esprit du Soleil si celui-ci a du sang humain dans les veines, parce que s'il en a, c'est qu'il agit comme les vampires et qu'il commet alors une trahison à sa nature, expliqua la sorcière.

- Donc ça y est, je suis officiellement une traîtresse.

- Non Kaelynn, intervint Damon. Tu t'es juste rendue compte que tous les vampires n'étaient pas bon qu'à être tués.»

* * *

Klaus, dans ses pensées, se rendit avec langueur près d'une petite boîte. Il força sur son cadenas et l'ouvrit. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant. L'Originel observa un instant le coeur battre, doucement mais sûrement, seul mais étonnement fort. Et dire qu'il le possédait. Il ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir Kaelynn. Et sa capacité à vivre sans la chose qui était censée lui permettre d'éprouver des sentiments l'étonnait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un en particulier. Ou peut-être que si, que goûter et apprécier la vie n'avait rien à voir avec un organe particulier, que c'était inné chez certains et moins chez d'autres, comme chez lui par exemple.

Le sien ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. Mais son esprit était atrocement en désordre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer voir l'esprit à ses cotés. Perdu, n'y tenant plus, il prit l'organe et le balança contre une vitre dans une tentative de défoulement, bien vaine.

* * *

«Tu penses que tu mérites la vie ? s'étonna bien haut Marina à l'encontre de Damon. Tu sais, je t'ai vu tuer ces pauvres gens. Et le pire, c'est que c'est à cause d'elle, continua-t-elle en montrant Kaelynn du doigt.

- Ne joue pas à ça, avisa cette dernière. Ici, c'est toi la désespérée.

- Oh que non !

- Tu gardes la tête haute et tu parles avec conviction, pour ne pas qu'on remarque à quel point tu l'es ! Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? reprit-elle, pleine d'assurance. Marina, ton vrai nom. Marina Blender en fait. Pas très âgée, née en 1967, 45 ans, morte à 25, transformée contre son gré par son petit ami qui la voulait pour l'éternité. S'en est suivi une violente rupture et une haine envers tous les vampires de ce type, tel Damon justement. Aidée de cette haine, tu as voulu avoir un rôle important, pourquoi pas le bras droit du vampire le plus puissant de la planète ? Grandir sans tes parents t'a poussée à ressentir une affiliation envers Klaus, mais il s'est comporté en mauvais père, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Quant à ta haine envers moi, je crois que c'est tout simplement de la jalousie. Tu n'es qu'une lamentable victime.

- Ferme-la !»

La sorcière s'était jetée sur elle crocs sortis, qui ne faisaient que refléter sa fureur d'être ainsi exposée. Damon oublia ce qu'il était en train de penser, à savoir que la Kaelynn qu'il détestait venait de se montrer dans sa pleine méchanceté, pour venir l'aider, mais elle ne semblait pas en peine. Non, la jeune fille était maîtrisée par la vampire mais souriait.

«J'ai touché la corde sensible on dirait...et tu ne peux même pas me tuer ! Tu pourrais me briser la nuque pour passer ta colère mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs pour affronter un vampire, avait-elle dit en attrapant le premier objet qui rencontra la main qu'elle avait discrètement baladé sur la table, un stylo, et lui planta dans l'oeil.»

Marina poussa un cri de douleur et s'éloigna de la brune, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'esprit qu'elle était et s'apprêtait à continuer. Mais elle s'interrompit subitement dans son élan, cligna des yeux, émit un hoquet de surprise, laissa tomber l'objet qu'elle avait dans la main, et perdit finalement connaissance.

«C-ce n'est pas moi ! assura la sorcière à peine remise, les mains levées.

- C'est juste l'heure de dormir, constata calmement le vampire, pensif, puis demanda confirmation : Elle devient cruelle n'est-ce pas ?

- Totalement inhumaine, acquiesça Marina, se remettant de la confrontation inattendue.

- Et là ; il n'y a plus que toi et moi, reprit-il plein d'entrain, avec un sourire narquois. Tu penses que tu mérites la vie ?»

* * *

Des cris de protestation. Un coup, deux, et il se tait. Il aperçoit la lumière du jour, puis entrevoit une voiture, et le trou noir s'invite de nouveau.

* * *

Avant de se reposer, Damon se sentit obliger de passer un coup de fil. Il téléphona à Elena, et lui confia ses problèmes, ses doutes, ses suppositions, ce qu'il faisait pour la première fois de manière sincère, découvrant la riche aide que la sosie était capable d'apporter.

«Elle est dans le rejet, expliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Kaelynn pense que sa période de bonheur possible était au XIXème siècle, que William l'a gâchée et qu'elle est passée, morte en même temps qu'elle. Maintenant, elle croit qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à se battre, que c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

- Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Parce que pendant un moment, ça a été la même chose pour moi, avoua la jeune brune.

- A la mort de tes parents...

- Mais par chance, quelqu'un m'en a sorti.

- Stefan..., devina Damon. Survivre au lieu de vivre...Mais elle a tout faux !

- Il faut le lui expliquer, et je te le laisse le soin de le faire.»

Justement, c'était peut-être la faute d'Elena et de ses grands discours sur le besoin de préserver son entourage qu'il captait cette résignation à mourir émanant de la tueuse, de moins en moins déterminée à se battre. C'est vrai qu'elles s'étaient vues de plus en plus. Mais alors qu'il allait partir sur cette hypothèse, il réalisa que la sosie serait déjà venue se multiplier en excuses. Non, Kaelynn était trop indépendante d'esprit. La seule personne qui avait pu éventuellement l'influencer, c'était Klaus. C'était son plus vieil ami. Se trouvait-elle dans une impasse ?

* * *

Un surplus d'émotions. C'est ce qui oppressait Kaelynn alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux lentement pour fixer le plafond, songeuse. L'étrange attachement à Klaus, la cruelle aversion pour Bonnie, l'absence de pitié envers Marina, le manque aigu de Kyle, et l'amitié indistincte avec Damon.

Il était presque neuf heures, alors elle se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la douche. Se lavant, elle se demanda si sa vie continuerait ainsi longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui convenait pas mais qu'il y avait pire, enfin, peut-être. En se coiffant dans la salle de bains de Damon, elle pensa à lui et à ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Sa blessure ne s'était pas infectée, pas encore en tout cas, se dit-elle, et sa température corporelle restait normale. S'étant habillée, elle se rendit sur un balcon pour profiter du Soleil, son allié inébranlable.

Aucun effet. Mis à part la chaleur, il ne lui offrait pas l'énergie et le bien-être habituels. Renier sa nature..., repensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait même pas fait exprès ! Son affection pour certaines personnes qui s'étaient malencontreusement avérées être vampires était venue d'elle-même. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient ?

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à cette nature, et la solution lui parut évidente. Elle trouva un pieu et avec, fit couler quelques gouttes de sa main. Le sang scintillait toujours, il n'avait pas changé. Elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée sans attendre.

«Où est Marina ? demanda-t-elle à Stefan. J'espère que Damon ne l'a pas déjà tuée !

- Non. Il a réussi à l'enfermer dans la cave.»

* * *

«Bien dormi ? Je parie que c'est Klaus qui s'est mis à jouer avec ton coeur et pas la faute de ton sommeil, avait commencé la prisonnière en l'entendant arriver puis s'appuyer contre le mur opposé. ...Tu n'entres pas ?

- Tu as dit que tu pouvais me sauver la vie, ignora la brune usant d'un ton détaché. Comment comptes-tu faire ?

- Je peux échanger ton coeur avec celui d'un autre et l'ensorceler pour qu'il ait l'air d'être le tien. Klaus le croira, mais n'aura plus de moyen de pression sur toi, expliqua la sorcière.

- Mais il est déjà en sa possession.

- Il faudra donc que tu fasses diversion.

- C'est un plan que tu proposes ?

- Tout à fait, sourit-elle à travers la fente.»

L'esprit retira la barre de bois qui scellait la porte et entra subitement.

«Et si...je ne voulais pas tuer Klaus ? émit-elle.

- Tu cours à ta perte, s'étonna Marina. Il te fera son esclave, comme moi, et finira par te tuer, ou vouloir ta mort, comme moi.

- Tu aimerais bien que ça se passe ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? la provoqua Kaelynn. Nous serions à égalité.

- Je suis déjà supérieure à toi, se vanta la sorcière ; Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs.

- A ce propos, je sais comment les récupérer, annonça promptement la tueuse, puis s'approcha pour parler plus bas. Restons logique, que dois faire un tueur de vampires pour prouver qu'il ne trahit pas sa nature ? Et si il tuait un vampire ?»

Elle sortit le pieu dans son dos et voulut attaquer la sorcière. Seulement celle-ci avait anticipé et s'en était rapidement emparé. Le ressentimment des deux filles refit rapidement surface et le projet d'alliance de Marina fut alloué aux oubliettes.

«Fais attention, je t'avais promis un cauchemar, rappela-t-elle, la menaçant du pieu.»

Mais Kaelynn savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se jeta sur la sorcière qui en réponse, enfonça l'arme au niveau de son estomac. Du sang coula, du sang à l'odeur ensorcelante. Quand elle posa les yeux dessus, elle savait déjà que c'était trop tard. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle s'en abreuvait frénétiquement.

«Et je t'avais promis de te faire la peau.»

L'une souffrait des crocs dans sa chair, l'autre se délectait d'une boisson qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux imaginée, et la réalité ressurgit. La vampiresse observa la tueuse, sentant que le poison faisait effet, et déclara, haletante :

«On aurait pu être amies...

- Ca n'aurait mené à rien, assura la jeune fille. Alors, ce sang ?»

Marina posa une dernière fois la main sur elle, juste au niveau de son tatouage, et Kaelynn fut traversée d'une étrange bouffée de fraîcheur, tandis que son ennemie glissait doucement au sol. Un sourire déformé se dessina sur son visage, et pour dernières paroles, elle déclara :

«Le loup a failli tuer le Chaperon, mais il a mordu la fée.»

La soudaine fraîcheur passa bien vite. Kaelynn observa la morsure de Klaus. Elle aurait du s'y attendre.

* * *

Le sol gris sur lequel on le traînait. Un grand espace, vide, sombre, triste. Il était assis, il ne pouvait pas bouger. On déplaçait des objets. Il reconnut un bruit de liquide, remarqua des fils, et, tourna enfin la tête. De part et d'autre, des pics, des panneaux menaçants, si près, trop près, prêts à l'engloutir en une bouchée. Son visage, tout proche aussi, souriait. Un sourire trop mauvais pour présager de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

Après avoir bandé la nouvelle morsure, elle se glissa dans son lit, encore tremblante. Elle l'observa dormir quelques secondes, il paraissait si inoffensif ainsi. De lui-même, il ouvrit alors les yeux.

«Bien reposé ?

- Prêt à écraser toutes les petites bestioles qui se mettront sur notre passage ! s'exclama-t-il et s'étira. En parlant de petite bestiole justement...

- Morte. Je...je l'ai écrasée, déclara-t-elle, et ramena soudain les genoux sur le lit pour y plonger la tête. Je suis horrible.

- Non, elle te faisait souffrir, c'était une vengeance justifiée.

- Elle voulait juste avoir la vie sauve, et je n'ai pas résisté.

- Ne pas pouvoir t'empêcher de tuer...on dirait que tu deviens comme moi.

- Est-ce censé être une bonne nouvelle ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard réellement tourmenté.

- Attention, ne me blesse pas.

- Non, ce serait choisir la facilité, rétorqua-t-elle.

- La facilité, ce serait de pouvoir s'envoler loin, répondit Damon, levant le regard vers le plafond en évitant de se vexer, car il sentait la détresse de son amie.

- Jusqu'où ?

- Pourquoi pas le pays imaginaire ? proposa-t-il, puis tourna la tête pour l'affronter du regard. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à fuir la réalité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Est-ce que c'est Klaus qui a ton coeur désormais ? avait-il déduit.

- Est-ce si dur à deviner ? énonça la tueuse, sarcastique.

- Donc tu es exposée, tu peux mourir.

- Je ne mourrais pas ! s'écria-t-elle, à la fois désespérée et déterminée.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, et je me dis que..., commença-t-il en se redressant, et s'approcha de la brune, l'air en pleine réflexion pour trouver ses mots.

- Tu te dis que...?

- Qu'avant, il faudrait qu'on profite de la vie, encore un peu.»

Il colla leurs lèvres sans lui permettre aucune réaction. Elle répondit, ne pensant plus à rien, laissant sa chaleur l'envahir, appréciant ce sentiment. Mais elle réalisa ; ce n'était pas la chaleur du vampire. Sa conscience s'étant réveillée et rappliquant dans la seconde, la jeune fille s'éloigna d'un coup. Damon soupira.

«Kaelynn...

- Je..., hésita-t-elle, mais préféra qu'il parle et qu'elle mente après. Je t'écoute.

- Je le répète, tu es en danger. Et je ressens des choses envers toi que jamais je n'avais ressenties avant.

- Donc tu as entendu ma conversation avec Caroline, conclut-elle, croisa les bras, se frappant intérieurement pour sa bêtise, de ne pas avoir anticipé son espionnage constant et de le mener à un malentendu. Résumons ça en un mot : Attraction.

- Mais ça n'en est pas ! assura-t-il.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, et c'est encore là !

- J'ai tué un vampire, mes pouvoirs vont automatiquement me revenir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- Ah oui, montre alors.»

Ils se défièrent du regard et elle se concentra, faisant volontairement ressurgir sa colère pour lui permettre de se transformer, mais rien ne se passa. Elle retira sa bague, Damon haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça avait aucune incidence. Elle soupira, et il sourit malicieusement, fier de lui. Kaelynn sentit son manège recommencer et elle contra aussitôt.

«Pourquoi te prends-tu la tête avec les éléments les moins problématiques, ceux qu'on peut régler quand tout est fini ?

- Parce que quand tout sera fini, tu seras morte !»

* * *

Alors c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'avait pas forcément tort, elle envisageait cette solution, sérieusement même. Elle savait qu'elle la choisirait si c'était la meilleure, ou la seule, qui se présenterait. Mais Damon ne disait pas ça parce qu'elle en ferait le choix, pour lui, c'était par faiblesse ; elle sera morte car elle se ferait tuer, pas parce qu'elle se sacrifierait.

Elle ne s'énerva pas face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une insulte et préféra lui lancer ses quatre vérités.

«Damon, reprit-elle doucement, soignant ce qu'elle allait dire. Ce que je ressens envers toi, c'est...»

Elle s'arrêta quand les paroles de Katherine lui revinrent en tête ; _"Il embrasse tout ce qui bouge mais il n'aime que ce qui a rapport avec moi". _Et à ce moment même, elle était plus proche du comportement de Katherine que jamais auparavant. Mais elle secoua ses pensées ; ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, même pas pensable.

«Ne dis rien. Avec tous les derniers événements, tu dois être chamboulée, déclara le vampire, un brin sarcastique.

- Dans les derniers événements, est-ce que tu inclues...

- Et le nom qui va revenir est...

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec...

- Avec...? anticipa-t-il, sentant les mauvaises nouvelles approcher.

- ...Kyle, concéda-t-elle.

- Dring ! Jackpot ! Bravo Damon, c'est toi qui l'a voulu, railla-t-il.

- Mais embrasser quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que j'ai forcément des sentiments pour lui ! lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de comprendre que ses paroles avaient un double sens.»

* * *

Quand ce fut le cas à peine une seconde plus tard, elle baissa la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre, et préféra prendre la fuite.

Elle sortit de la pension et fit taire les expressions de curiosité de Stefan et Elena d'un regard tranchant. Ils cherchèrent à la retenir, et elle entendit vaguement le vampire l'informer qu'il ressentait une légère attraction et la sosie s'écrier qu'elle attraperait froid sous cette pluie en lui tendant une veste. En effet, une fois avoir disparu dans les bois, elle remarqua la température et son pull trop fin pour retenir la chaleur. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la retenir, elle l'avait déjà en surplus.

Elle se remémora les symptômes ; fièvre, indifférence à la verveine, possibilité de provoquer des incendies. Elle observa ses doigts, aucune flamme n'en jaillissait pour l'instant. Mais elle savait comment les calmer, il suffisait qu'elle se calme elle-même. Immobile, à prendre l'averse sans sourciller, elle laissa soudain sa tête tomber entre ses mains, et se laissa elle-même tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux.

Le changement de position raviva sa douleur à l'estomac. C'était ça, Marina et Klaus la tuaient : L'Originel la détruisait à petit feu aussi bien que le souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé détruisait son bras, et même morte, la sorcière s'arrangeait pour lui faire sévèrement mal. Y ajouter des amis insouciants et un meilleur ami à côté de la plaque pour que la tueuse pousse un cri de rage en frappant le sol de son poing.

L'effet produit la déconcerta. Autour de la trace où sa main s'était trouvée une seconde auparavant, sur un rayon d'un mètre, la végétation alentour s'était autodétruite. Flétries, noires, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces plantes lui ressemblaient à présent.

* * *

La cruauté, elle la sentait grandir en elle. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de découvrir son coeur littéralement noirci. C'était la simple conséquence de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Etait-elle encore capable de bonté, ou devenait-elle aussi égoïste que son ancêtre Katherine ?

Et puis elle comprit ; les pouvoirs transitionnels, détachables, volatiles, le regard de détresse de Marina, sa main sur son cou. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu ses pouvoirs - eux, ils étaient sur le point de revenir tous seuls, preuve en était que la morsure de loup s'étaient activée - elle lui avait légué les siens.

* * *

«Caroline, j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, débarquant à la sortie des cours, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa être à moitié trempée et couverte de boue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai rendue, expliqua Chloé en la dévisageant d'un air douteux.

- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, sur une autre longueur d'onde.

- L'exposé !

- Ah oui, merci, répondit l'esprit, et quand la blonde s'éloigna, ajouta à elle-même : C'est le cadet de mes soucis ce truc.

- Mauvaise élève, accusa la vampiresse.

- Mauvaise élève, bonne sorcière, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que...j'ai récupéré les pouvoirs de Marina en la tuant.

- Tu l'as tuée ? s'ébahit Caroline, et à l'expression fautive de son amie, passa. Très bien, cool, tu as des pouvoirs ! Et ensuite, il se passe quoi ?

- Il faut récupérer mon coeur.»

* * *

Elle avait conclut d'un plan avec Caroline et Bonnie. Elle oubliait déjà le meurtre de Marina. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Damon, car la culpabilité et la frustration l'auraient suivi au galop. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon dîner avec Matt et la page serait tournée, et elle serait prête à faire face au lendemain, à Klaus, et à elle-même.

Elle passa la porte, posa ses affaires, retira sa veste, puis voulut se rendre dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il rentre du Mystic Grill. Mais en traversant la maison, quelque chose retint son attention. Au salon, rien n'avait bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle l'avait rangé. Dans la cuisine, le verre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table la veille se trouvait dans l'exacte même position, et il n'y avait aucune preuve que quelqu'un y ait prit un petit-déjeuner. Ca ne prouvait rien, pensa-t-elle, mais monta quand même à l'étage pour vérifier la chambre de Matt. Son lit était fait, normal. Son sac à dos reposait à son pied, pas normal. Elle regarda dans l'armoire, aucune trace de son costume de soirée nul part. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et redescendit en panique vers la sortie, quand elle remarqua finalement les quelques gouttes de sang, près du tapis de l'entrée dont le coin était retourné. Et elle se mit à courir.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je l'aime bien moi ^^. Bon, les deux prochains sont déjà écrits, ils arrivent rapidement ;)**


	41. Chapitre 41  Diversion

**Voici pour vous ! :)**

Chapitre 41 : Diversion

«Damon ! Aide-moi !»

Il venait à peine d'essuyer l'affront de leur dernière conversation, et une remarque cinglante lui vint tout de suite en tête. Il la disait en levant son verre de sang quand son regard se tourna vers Kaelynn, et elle resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle avait visiblement pris la pluie, barbouillée de boue, le visage crispé de panique, le corps en alerte. Etait-ce à cause de leur dispute ? Il en doutait, il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle s'en fichait, comme toujours. Ce qui fut confirmé quand elle articula le prénom «Matt».

Il en fut froissé un instant. Et s'il lui rendait la pareille en avouant qu'il se fichait éperduemment de ce garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas, ajouter une couche de désespoir à ces yeux aurait été cruel même de la part du diable.

* * *

«Ce n'est rien, laisse le vivre. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas fait une petite fugue ? Il aurait bien raison, c'est une ville de tarés, relativisa-t-il.

- Il y avait du sang Damon ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais la gorge nouée, sa voix ne portait pas.

- Tu en perds un litre chaque jour pourtant tu tiens encore debout. Si ça se trouve c'est sûrement même le tien !

- Dans ce cas où serait-il ?

- Aux Caraïbes chérie ! dédramatisa le vampire, sirotant sa boisson, et il réalisa trop tard qu'il faisait éclater l'orage.

- Damon, ce n'est pas drôle ! enragea-t-elle, se jetant contre lui, l'irradiant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il aurait prévenu quelqu'un, il _m'_aurait prévenue !»

Elle continuait de crier encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise en un sanglot. Damon la tenait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux, mais il n'y avait aucune envie de consoler dans son attitude. Comment pouvait-il, alors qu'elle lui donnait tellement l'impression de ne pas compter ?

«Et depuis quand as-tu des amis aussi importants ? s'enquit-il froidement.»

Elle s'écarta de lui, l'observa horrifiée. Le vampire analysa son changement d'expression, sut que la Kaelynn cruelle débarquait, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait déclenché. Mais la jeune fille ravala son envie de lui briser le cou, réservant ça pour plus tard car il y avait plus urgent.

«Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, rétorqua-t-elle, et ressortit sous la tempête.»

Finalement, Damon soupira. Il se pensait plus doué que ça.

* * *

De retour chez Matt, elle fit les cents pas nerveusement, des heures durant. Elle essaya de joindre son ami mais son téléphone ne répondait pas. Elle analysa chaque élément, reprit plusieurs fois depuis le début. Depuis la fête, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais à cause de sa perte de connaissance ce soir-là ou bien de Damon ou encore de Klaus, rien ne lui revint.

* * *

«Elle a mis du temps à comprendre que tu avais des problèmes, mais elle s'en est finalement aperçue, indiqua-t-elle en montrant le nom qui s'affichait sur le portable du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda faiblement celui-ci.

- Oh, la flemme de répondre à une question aussi classique, et puis je dois rentrer étudier, on a un contrôle demain. A un beau jour Matt ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop chaud.»

* * *

«Caroline, j'aurai besoin d'un conseil. Sais-tu comment peut-on localiser quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs de sorcière ? Tu as peut-être déjà vue Bonnie faire ?

- C'est facile, avec du sang sur une carte ou des objets de la personne à trouver.»

Sans perdre une seconde, Kaelynn monta chercher des affaires appartenant à Matt et recueillit les quelques gouttes de sang devant la porte. Et puis, elle se concentra. Rien, mis à part sa température corporelle qui grimpait en flèche et le besoin de s'essuyer le front toutes les minutes. La sonnerie de l'entrée la fit sursauter. La tueuse se saisit d'un vase posé à l'entrée, prête à se défendre.

«Kaelynn, tout va bien ?»

Elle lâcha son arme dans un fracas et retourna dans le salon, pas prête à écouter ses discours moralisateurs.

«Tu as été mordue par un loup, il faut te soigner et te calmer, nous, on s'occupera de retrouver Matt.

- Arrête avec les _nous_, ce qui se passe maintenant découle de votre maudit _nous_.»

Elle avait dit ça en prenant ce dont elle avait besoin et sortit. Stefan tenta de l'arrêter mais à la seconde où il toucha son bras, un coup de poing lui déplaça les idées.

* * *

Elle avait les restes de pouvoirs de Marina. Les siens revenaient tant bien que mal à mesure que sa fièvre grimpait mais comme ce n'était pas le cas encore de sa vitesse, elle avait pris la voiture. Quoi qu'il en était, elle savait où il se trouvait.

* * *

Un entrepôt désaffecté. C'est ce qui serait venu à la bouche de Kaelynn si elle avait connu ce genre d'endroit, qui n'était visiblement pas de son époque, et si elle avait pu le distinguer correctement dans l'obscurité de la soirée. Sans se poser de questions, elle entra dans le vieil immeuble.

Le tournis lui vint aussitôt. Elle avait à peine traversé le petit couloir qui menait au hangar que ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle.

Sa maladie la tuerait, gâcherait toute sa mission du même coup et prouverait donc aux autres qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour décider de quoi faire, seule, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle releva la tête, observa autour d'elle, se retenant à un mur, et son esprit retrouva soudain sa route en apercevant son ami. Mais de ce niveau, elle remarqua qu'un fil séparait ce chemin, fin et discret, qui serait passé inaperçu si elle avait été debout.

* * *

«Hé, frangin ! Réveille-toi ! J'y crois pas ! Elle t'a mis hors jeu aussi facilement ? s'indigna le vampire.»

En réponse, le cadet, encore léthargique, lui indiqua un papier. Damon prit la carte puis disparut sans un merci.

* * *

Relevée, motivée, elle l'enjamba et rejoint le blond. La tueuse lui retira ses attaches sans même les regarder, car elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage meurtri de son ami. Et alors, elle le serra dans ses bras, sans vérifier si un ennemi était près à lui bondir dessus ou si un piège allait leur coûter la vie, elle l'enlaçait si fort et aurait pu lui casser les os si un cri de sa part ne l'avait pas stoppée. Il avait mal à l'épaule, blessé par sa ravisseur, alors Kaelynn le fit s'appuyer sur la sienne et se dirigea vers le couloir de sortie. Elle voulait sortir de là au plus vite, retourner au plein air afin de retrouver la sécurité d'un lieu qui ne lui tomberait pas sur la tête, mais au lieu de ça, Damon apparut. Il s'approchait d'eux tandis que d'une même voix ils voulurent l'arrêter.

Trop tard. Il sentit le fil se couper au contact de sa cheville. A partir de là, quelques cliquetis inquiétants, puis deux tonneaux situés de part et d'autre de la pièce s'échouèrent, renversant un liquide qui s'étala sur toute la longueur du hangar, et les lampes à huile qui reposaient dessus sagement se brisèrent dans le même élan. Le feu jaillit d'un coup, et leur route vers la sortie fut barrée. Les flammes qui les séparaient de Damon étaient trop larges. Kaelynn voulut en toucher une et se brûla. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, la morsure de loup annihilait sa résistance au feu. Elle avait perdu tous les éléments qui lui servaient d'alliés.

Elle observa Matt, en piteux état, et prit la résolution de secourir son ami quel qu'en soit le prix, puis elle regarda Damon, tout à fait inutile depuis son lieu, et comprit qu'elle en était la seule capable.

«Cours sur moi, murmura-t-elle au blond, ce qu'il ne comprit pas tout d'abord.»

La jeune fille se précipita vers l'incendie, sut au regard de Damon qu'il avait deviné et qu'il allait la tuer de commettre un tel geste, puis plongea. Elle s'était allongée sur le dos, en travers des flammes, serrait tous ces muscles et crispait fermement les yeux. Quand Matt saisit à son tour, il réussit à traverser avant que le vampire n'écarte le corps qui s'embrasait.

* * *

Ce n'était pas une migraine, c'était une fournaise. Des battements résonnaient à l'arrière de son crâne, une chaleur en émanait, qui l'engourdissait à chaque tentative de mouvement, et alors elle refermait les yeux.

Quand elle fut moins importante et que Kaelynn put s'éveiller complètement, elle sourit au regard familier qui la contemplait, aussi bleu que la pierre de sa bague.

La brune allait le supplier de ne pas l'étrangler, mais il parla le premier.

«Tu n'es qu'une dégénérée obstinée hein ?

- Qui a toujours raison. Tout est bien qui finit bien, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque, avant de tousser.»

Elle voulut ramener sa main vers elle pour la mettre devant sa bouche mais à ce geste, son toussotement se transforma en cri. La douleur, jusque là autant endormie qu'elle, rappliqua, se propagea au reste de ses blessures. Sous une chemise trop grande pour elle, des bandages, partout, des pansements blancs, sur l'arrière des jambes, des bras, dans le dos, depuis ses chevilles jusque sa nuque. Elle caressa une mêche de ses cheveux, brûlés, et celle-ci s'effrita entre ses doigts.

«Ne touche pas, un bon coup de verveine pourrait les réparer.

- Pourrait ?

- Pour l'instant, hésita-t-il, l'herbe n'a eu aucun effet sur toi.

- C'est à cause de...

- A cause de Klaus, termina le vampire, constatant qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle allait dire, et porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Repose-toi maintenant, je reviens dans quelques heures.»

* * *

«Je peux la voir ? Je vais bien, je t'assure !

- Le docteur t'a dit de dormir pour mieux récupérer. Matt, avec le mollet et l'épaule que tu as, crois-moi tu n'iras pas bien loin.

- Est-ce qu'elle est à l'hôpital ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, Damon la soigne à la pension.

- Mais elle est encore plus endommagée que moi ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Il faut...

- Ne t'en fait pas ! s'irrita la blonde et le repoussa sèchement sur son lit. Calme-toi, je m'occupe de toi et prendrai de ses nouvelles, promis, sourit-elle, se voulant rassurante mais ferme.»

* * *

«La sieste est terminée, c'est l'heure de se remplir la panse ! s'exclama le vampire en ouvrant les rideaux et la secoua aussi doucement que possible. Tu veux que je t'apporte ton repas ici ou tu penses pouvoir le prendre avec nous dans la salle à manger ?»

Elle accepta la deuxième proposition, se redressa lentement, et Damon constata que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Avec autant de précaution qu'une sage-femme prend un nouveau-né dans ses bras, il la porta et traversa la mezzanine, quand un battement contre la porte d'entrée lui dressa l'oreille. Il parut frustré, ramena Kaelynn sur son lit sans qu'elle put protester et descendit ouvrir.

La jeune fille, intriguée, ne put se résoudre à rester cloîtrée dans la chambre, et réussit à adoucir ses élancements d'un souhait ensorcelé. Après s'être traînée dans le couloir menant aux escaliers en longeant les murs avec peine, une voix lui parvint, glaçant le sang de son corps en ébullition.

«Donc, je réitère ma question, puis-je voir Kaelynn ?

- Et je réitère ma réponse, cette baraque est peut-être constamment en portes ouvertes, il y a une clause spéciale qui s'applique aux loups, aux sorciers, et aux Originels douteux.»

La jeune fille se précipita tant bien que mal vers la table de chevet et prit son téléphone, articulant un message de ses doigts tremblants, "_Mainitenannt !_". Quand elle retourna aux escaliers, elle épia Stefan sortir de la cuisine et s'approcher de son frère.

«La vraie question est pourquoi ? s'enquit calmement celui-ci.

- J'ai réalisé que l'avoir mordue lui est plus néfaste à elle qu'à moi, et je viens réparer mon erreur.

- Comment ? demanda subitement la concernée, faisant lever les têtes. C'est le sang de William qu'il me faut pour guérir.

- Il a réussit à se rendre aussi important face à toi ? se moqua leur visiteur. Non, il te suffit juste du sang de celui qui t'a mordu, comme n'importe quel vampire.»

Kaelynn voulut approcher en progressant le long de la barrière de bois, mais rata un pas et s'écroula. Elle se releva pour constater que Klaus avait été le plus rapide des trois vampires et qu'il se dressait déjà devant elle.

Il la dévisagea un long moment, où personne n'osa rien faire mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux tout du moins. Soudain, il sortit les crocs et se mordit, la rapprocha sèchement de lui en lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur et fourra son poignet dans sa bouche. Elle but, aussi écoeurée qu'en colère, faisant passer toutes ces émotions par un regard dirigé droit vers l'Originel. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentait délicieusement mieux, et une main sur son front le confirma au vampire.

«La fièvre retombe.»

Il n'ajouta pas d'autre mot et tourna les talons. Tandis qu'il descendait les marches sous des yeux défiants mais médusés, une voix hésitante l'arrêta.

«Peut-être que...que tu pourrais rester pour dîner ?»

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il accepta. Dans la foulée, Kaelynn reçut également un regard assassin de Damon et une expression d'incompréhension de la part de Stefan, alors elle s'éclipsa pour se changer.

* * *

Une mauvaise note. N'importe quel adolescent aurait été déçu, mais pour la sorcière, c'était la preuve qu'elle restait dans ce lot, humaine, normale ; et cela la contenta. Elle sortit soudainement de sa rêverie quand Caroline surgit près d'elle, pointant devant ses yeux son portable.

«Regarde, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux qui montrait sa détermination. Je suppose qu'elle veut nous dire que nous devons agir maintenant.»

* * *

«Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vous suivre, lança le frère aîné, et ce fut la première pique du repas. Tuer Kaelynn, sauver Kaelynn, tuer Kaelynn, sauver Kaelynn, c'est un yoyo chez vous les décisions ?

- Il n'a jamais été question de la tuer, répondit froidement l'Originel, puis regarda la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Je m'excuse si c'est ce que tu as pu croire.»

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta de changer de sujet.

«Quand les deux Salvatore se mettent aux fourneaux, c'est grandiose ! s'exclama-t-elle, au lieu d'un amer _Et mon coeur, c'est pour ne pas me tuer que tu le gardes, hein ?_»

Stefan revint avec le plat principal, mentionnant à la brune qu'il avait ajouté de la verveine spécialement dans toute sa nourriture, ce dont elle le remercia.

«Je me souviens quand je faisais ça, fit remarquer Klaus. La veine de vénus n'est pas facile à trouver partout, surtout quand nous sommes allés dans les montagnes.

- Qui ?

- Toi et moi, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Et tu ne te rappelles pas m'avoir fait oublier tout ce qui pouvait t'être compromettant ? se heurta la brune. Le ton ironique lui vint, ainsi qu'un regard complexe qu'elle ne lâcha pas de la soirée.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, se remémora-t-il. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Marina.

- Tiens, cette chère Marina. L'as-tu revue depuis la soirée ?»

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard inquiet, la rancoeur sensible de Kaelynn faisait monter la tension.

«En fait elle..., débuta Damon, pensant que son amie se sentait encore mal par rapport à ça, mais la suite lui montra totalement le contraire.

- Je l'ai tuée, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas touché à mes amis, notre deal aurait pu fonctionner.

- Proposerais-tu une collaboration future ? s'enquit le vampire, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

- Jamais je ne deviendrais ton accolyte, jamais je ne serais à ton service.

- Tu préfères être la petite protégée de Damon alors ?

- Je ne suis la protégée de personne ! s'emporta-t-elle en tapant ses couverts contre la table, cassant ainsi son assiette, ce qui la calma. Excuse-moi Stefan.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est l'heure du dessert de toute façon, répondit celui-ci, et se retira.»

Etonnement, son frère le suivit, non sans déposer un baiser sur la tête de Kaelynn au passage en guise de provocation. Quand ils furent seuls, Klaus s'approcha de la jeune fille, exaspéré, pour murmurer.

«Que veux-tu Kaelynn ?

- La paix ! Je pensais pouvoir l'obtenir en étant en bons termes avec toi, mais ça n'a pas l'air possible. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est que tu croupisses dans une tombe moisie jusqu'à la fin des temps, comme moi, et comme ton père !»

Le vase déborda d'un coup et le vampire sortit de ses gonds, se jetant sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face la tête haute. Il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher que la sensation d'une arme contre son dos se fit sentir. Damon se tenait effectivement derrière lui, une dague à la main, et semblait se retenir de ne pas le transpercer. Stefan, à l'entrée de la pièce, pointait une arbalète, hargneux.

Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent.

«C'est mignon, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui, et reporta son attention sur la brune. Alors c'est définitivement fichu...Tant pis.»

Il lui attrapa les deux bras et les serra assez fort de manière à rouvrir les blessures, écarta les pieux tirés par le cadet des frères d'un revers de main, et anticipa l'attaque de l'aîné. Le vampire se retourna pour saisir le poignard magique avant qu'il ne le blesse et le retourna contre son agresseur, l'enfonçant sans ménage dans le torse de ce dernier.

Si Kaelynn avait crié à la sensation de ses brûlures ravivées, ce ne fut rien comparé à la vue de la mise à mort de Damon.

* * *

La douleur fut telle qu'elle se sentit non pas se détruire, mais reprendre vie. Précisement, il semblait que sa vue s'améliorait, sa force ressurgissait et le bout de ses doigts se fortifiait. L'esprit du Soleil, ses pouvoirs, elle retrouvait la réelle nature qui la définissait.

Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et chercha à atteindre Klaus dans une quête de vengeance. Au moment où elle s'était jetée sur lui, il s'était éclipsé pour la laisser tomber sur son ami blessé. La chute avait enfoncé un peu plus la dague, que la tueuse retira maladroitement, tremblante. Le regard de Damon la rassura alors. L'arme n'avait pas touché le coeur, et elle se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Il lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard, observant ses iris dorés avec attention et satisfaction.

* * *

«Comment sais-tu où elle habite ?

- Ba, t'es pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs de localisation en ce moment, informa la blonde, tandis que son amie déverrouillait la porte d'une pensée.»

Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, l'examinant de long en large. Caroline se concentra et un bruit singulier la guida directement vers la vitrine du mur d'en face. Elle s'y précipita, se saisit d'une boîte de bois et l'ouvrit sans être gênée par le cadenas. Les deux amies apprécièrent son contenu et quand la sorcière demanda de quoi faire l'échange, la vampiresse sortit une serviette de son sac. Elle la posa sur la table et la déplia, dévoilant un coeur. Bonnie se concentra, récita quelques paroles qu'elle tentait de maîtriser, et leurs efforts payèrent. L'organe se mit à battre comme s'il était toujours en fonction, et en comparant, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de l'esprit. Elles se sourirent, excitées et joyeuses, quand des pas se rapprochant de l'entrée les rappelèrent à l'ordre.

* * *

«Alors, tu as bien compris que derrière l'amicale mère-grand se cachait le grand méchant Loup ? résuma Damon, une pochette de sang dans une main, un coton de verveine dans l'autre, le tenant méticuleusement en soignant le dos de Kaelynn, désormais réceptif à l'herbe.

- Tu n'as pas changé de métaphore ? remarqua celle-ci, que la douce sensation de guérison ne pouvait pas contrarier.

- Tant qu'elle fonctionne.

- Le Chaperon rouge, c'était Marina, moi je suis le chasseur, déclara-t-elle.

- Et donc, ...tu sais que c'est lui qui tue le loup ? s'égayea le vampire.»

Il termina sa tâche sur une ambiance légère et continua à plaisanter en rappelant qu'ils devaient encore mettre son coeur à l'abris, la dernière obligation avant l'absolue tranquillité d'avoir fichu Klaus à la porte.

* * *

Cette évocation propulsa pourtant Kaelynn dans un autre univers, celui de la réalité, enfin de la réalité comme elle devrait apparaître dans un monde normal, et une minute plus tard, le vampire l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital.

«Kaelynn ! s'agita-t-il à sa vue, chercha à s'extirper de son lit, et l'infirmière qui était venue lui donner son traitement l'en empêcha. L'heure des visites est terminée non ?

- Pas quand il s'agit de te rendre visite à toi, plaisanta-t-elle alors que Damon hypnôtisait toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

- Caroline m'a dit qu'elle allait te chercher et je ne l'ai pas crue jusqu'à maintenant.»

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et acquiesça l'exactitude de ces dires alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'était partie faire la vampiresse à la place.

«Tu te remets bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- On m'a remit l'épaule en place et soigné le mollet, mais on me garde en observation parce qu'apparemment, j'ai peut-être des lésions cérébrales, expliqua le blond.

- Quelques neurones en moins, mais oui, c'est certainement ce qui manque au quarterback du lycée ! railla Damon depuis le couloir.

- Normalement il pourra sortir dans très peu de temps, assura l'infirmière.»

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit sur un ton artificiel et une fois sortie, l'expression de Matt se fit soudain plus sérieuse.

«Kaelynn, tu dois te méfier. Cette cinglée, Chloé, elle en a après toi.

- Chloé ? Quoi, c'était elle ? réalisa la jeune fille, que Damon rejoint. Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Non, mais elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire. Attaquer tous tes amis, les uns après les autres.

- Et là, où est-elle ?!

- Hier soir, elle prévoyait d'aller en cours.»

* * *

Quelle idiote. En y repensant, c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était entrée !

«Alors, cet exposé ? avait lancé le blond aux deux jeunes filles quand il passa dans la cuisine prendre un encas.

- On adore notre prof d'histoire, avait ironiquement répondu Chloé.

- Comme on a toutes les deux manquées les derniers contrôles à cause de nos absences, il a jugé bon de nous donner un travail supplémentaire, avait expliqué Kaelynn, toute aussi blasée.

- Oui, mais contrairement à toi, Chloé devait avoir de bonnes raisons d'être absente, Miss paresseuse.

- Eh !

- Ne fais pas attention, nous sommes toutes les deux l'une autant que l'autre de médiocres sécheuses, assura sa camarade, et elles avaient levé leur verre de limonade pour trinquer.»

* * *

«Du calme, procédons logiquement, conseilla le vampire, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la tueuse pour la calmer, car en effet, elle était sortie précipitamment dans le couloir pour éviter de montrer des yeux surnaturels au blond. Si elle est retournée au lycée...Bon, voyons qui manque à l'appel, décida-t-il en prenant son téléphone.»

Elle était resté avec Matt en attendant, et quand Damon lui fit signe, retourna précipitamment le voir. La machoîre crispée, bougeant nerveusement, s'énervant contre son portable, il y avait visiblement un problème.

«Alors ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Stefan et Elena.»

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Il est plutôt...calme comparé à d'autres, mais bon :)**


	42. Chapitre 42 Bouleversement

**Le dernier chapitre. Ca fait tout drôle. En tout cas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il aille à cent à l'heure pour ne jamais vous ennuyer ! Vous m'en donnerez votre avis ! :D**

Chapitre 42 : Bouleversement

Elena, pas elle, pourquoi elle ? La plupart de leurs actions récentes l'avait totalement ignorée, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils se rabattaient sur la sosie pour venir à leurs fins ? Un cri les interrompit, et les deux amis retournèrent dans la chambre pour découvrir Matt en pleine torpeur.

«Elle, elle est apparue ! Cette sorcière de Chloé ! Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? !

- Repose-toi Matt, c'est simplement le choc, le rassura Kaelynn.»

* * *

«Tu n'y vas pas, ordonna Damon.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Pour toi ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre eux. Et moi, s'ils veulent me tuer, ils peuvent le faire que je sois à quinze centimètres ou à quinze kilomètres, répliqua la brune.»

Elle avait achevé de le convaincre, sans manquer de remarquer à quel point il avait changé d'attitude en quelques minutes, devenu tourmenté, anxieux, silencieux.

* * *

«On peut peut-être réessayer ?

- Si on remet un orteil là-bas, on se fait méchamment zigouiller, c'est ça que tu veux Bonnie ?

- Mais, mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça !

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir Kaelynn, ne pas lui donner...de faux espoirs.»

* * *

«On ne prévient pas Stefan ? s'étonna la tueuse.

- Une vie de plus à mettre en danger ? C'est toi qui veux protéger tout le monde non ? rappela le vampire. Enfin, le maximum en tout cas.

- Le maximum ? releva-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, passa le brun, ne se sentant pas près à parler de la crise de manque d'attention qu'il traversait, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. On y est.»

Kaelynn fronça les sourcils tout en fixant la serrure, cherchant visiblement à ouvrir par la pensée, ce dont son acolyte ne manqua pas de se moquer.

«Essaye _Alohomora_, conseilla-t-il dans un clin d'œil.»

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas duper et le poussa amicalement en comprenant sa pique, mais il ne fut pas aussi réactif qu'elle l'avait espéré. Subitement, elle reprit son sérieux quand Damon posa la main sur la poignée, et il ouvrit.

«Tu avais dit qu'ils seraient là ! ragea-t-il.

- Ils l'étaient il y a peu, assura l'esprit, reprenant du service avec concentration.»

Sur la table, ils découvrirent un petit écran et l'allumant, il resta noir tandis que des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce. Kaelynn sut qu'ils appartenaient à Elena plus en raison de la réaction de Damon que parce qu'elle reconnaissait sa voix. Il frappa le meuble de bois et quitta l'appartement de Marina. Elle termina la vidéo. A la fin, la voix changea et le visage de Chloé apparut, qui s'exprimait clairement pour annoncer qu'ils prenaient le contrôle des surnaturels de Mystic Falls, avec ou sans l'aide de l'esprit, condamné à un douloureux futur pour avoir trahi le suprême Klaus. Elle eut à peine le temps de soupirer qu'un appel de Caroline la surprit, de sa voix gênée qui prenait visiblement des gants pour lui parler.

* * *

Il était rentré en trombe à la pension, et elle l'avait rattrapé tant bien que mal.

«Damon ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Stefan ! ignora celui-ci, voulant à présent l'aide de son frère.

- Damon ! recommença la brune, cette fois en le tirant par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner, et lui tendit l'écran. Regarde la fin.»

Il le fit. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda la jeune fille pour la première fois vraiment mais son regard trahissait ses préoccupations.

«Tu sais, j'ai compris.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, comprenant qu'il allait parler d'autre chose.

- Ce que tu as fait pour Matt. Et maintenant comment tu te mets en danger pour Elena. Tu préfères les sauver eux que toi.»

Elle l'observa sans saisir où il venait en venir, et quand elle voulut répondre, il reprit dans l'ironie.

«Vouloir jouer les martyrs, ça doit être un truc chez les jeunes Petrova, même si tu te débrouilles mieux qu'Elena.

- Je ne veux pas jouer le martyr, mais s'il le faut, je donnerais ma vie pour en sauver une, déclara Kaelynn, et à sa question silencieuse, continua aussitôt : Parce que désormais je m'en fous complètement de vivre ou non.

- Donc tu es le pur mélange entre Katherine et Elena, entre égoïsme et courage.

* * *

Et la brune se souvint que Marina avait nommé ça folie. Il la scrutait alors qu'elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, savourant son calme, avant de reprendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait la mettre en colère.

«Tu peux partir avec Klaus si tu trouves que c'est mieux.

- Mieux ? Comment ça pourrait l'être ?

- Il arrêterait d'attaquer tes amis. Et comme tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi, oui, ce sera mieux.»

C'était la phrase décisive. S'il disait faux, elle se défendrait farouchement face à cette accusation. Mais si elle restait silencieuse, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait raison, qu'elle préférait l'Originel.

«Damon ! s'était-elle exclamée, outrée, avant de réagir autrement, visiblement désespérée, et soupira ; On ne pourrait pas en parler après ?

- On parle maintenant, rétorqua le vampire.

- Très bien, tu veux qu'on se dise _tout_ ce qu'on ne se dit jamais ? Il faut donc parler de Katherine, de William, de Kyle et d'Elena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Elena a à voir là-dedans ?

- Ca se sent à des kilomètres que tu l'aimes !

- C'est peut-être le cas, hésita-t-il, mais...on peut aimer deux personnes, tu le sais toi-même.

- Non non non ! para-t-elle, décidée à lui faire entendre raison. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis tombée amoureuse deux fois ; deux têtes différentes, mais la même personne : Zéro chance. Tu es tombé amoureux deux fois - et seulement deux ; la même tête, mais deux personnes différentes : C'est toi qui a la bonne combinaison, chanceux, alors profites-en !

- C'est avec toi que je veux profiter ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures !»

* * *

Il lui avait pris la tête entre ses mains pour mieux faire passer son message, mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Elle s'était mise à rire gentiment.

«Mon cœur est en sécurité.

- Euh, explique, se redressa-t-il, perdu.

- Marina m'a conseillée de l'échanger avec un leurre, ensorcelé pour qu'il paraisse être le mien, ce que Bonnie et Caroline ont fait pendant notre repas avec Klaus.

- Alors c'était une diversion ! comprit-il. Donc, s'il tente quelque chose contre toi...

- Ce sera sans conséquences.

- Mais c'est parfait ! s'écria le vampire, aussitôt empli de joie, et la serra dans ses bras, avant de reprendre, requinqué. Bon, il faudra qu'il ne se doute de rien. S'il touche à ton coeur, ne te trahis pas tout de suite et fais semblant d'être atteinte.

- D'accord. Toi, assure-toi de mettre Elena à l'abri, je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule.

- Et la vidéo ? Que cherchais-tu à me montrer ?

- Tu n'as pas vu ? La lampe de chevet derrière Chloé, l'éclaira-t-elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as trouvée devant baignant dans une marre de sang.

- Ta chambre...Ils sont chez toi !»

* * *

Elle poussa un long soupir de préparation, comme elle l'avait fait avant d'entrer chez Marina. De même, il s'assura qu'elle était prête d'un regard et ouvrit la porte.

«Enfin ! On a failli attendre.» s'exclama une voix qu'ils détestaient tous les deux.

Depuis l'étage, Chloé secoua la main pour les saluer. Damon l'avait tout de suite remarquée, tandis que Kaelynn ne lâchait pas des yeux une boîte, déposée avec soin sur une table, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était comme fascinée. Klaus fit alors son apparition dans le salon.

«Où est Elena ? démarra Damon.

- Ici, répondit l'Originel comme si c'était logique. Mais reprenons notre affront là où nous l'avons laissé tout à l'heure, si vous voulez bien.

- Non on ne veut pas ! Vous avez battu en retraite, on a gagné, il n'y a plus rien à reprendre, railla le vampire.

- Peut-être, mais à présent, d'autres éléments entrent en jeu, n'est-ce pas Kaelynn ?»

Il lui lança un regard complice et approcha de la table pour poser une main sur la boîte, ce à quoi la jeune fille frissonna. A l'étage, Chloé sortit de la chambre en traînant Elena avec elle, semblant exaspérée de la jeune sosie, et ce fut au tour de Damon de se crisper. Leurs mains se touchaient, apportant un léger réconfort, ce qui leur permettait de tenir.

* * *

«Personne ne cherche à me tuer sans en payer les conséquences, reprit Klaus. D'ailleurs, Stefan n'est pas là ?

- Je l'ai peut-être assommé trop fort en capturant sa copine, émit son associée en feignant la faute.

- Tant pis, j'en ai surtout après vous deux. Kaelynn, si tu veux bien.»

D'un mouvement de main, il lui signifia de s'avancer. La jeune fille regarda d'abord Damon, tâchant de ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître, puis s'exécuta. L'Originel l'invita à approcher de la boîte. A lui, elle lui adressa un regard noir, et ouvrit.

«C'est la première fois que tu le vois non ? s'intéressa-t-il, et lentement, elle acquiesça. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je l'aurais cru doré, répondit-elle, gardant son naturel. Mais il ressemble à n'importe quel cœur.

- Oui, il n'est pas différent de tous ceux que tu as arrachés parce que tu n'es pas différente des vampires auxquels tu les a pris, débita-t-il, se prenant soudain à jouer de la corde sensible.»

* * *

Damon, supportant presque moins cette provocation que la concernée, aurait voulu révéler qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de l'esprit juste pour voir la réaction de leur ennemi. Mais c'était trop tôt, et trop dangereux, d'autant plus qu'Elena était toujours à leur merci.

Klaus se saisit alors de l'organe. Il le pressa juste une fois pour provoquer la jeune fille, qui fronça les sourcils à cette sensation. Puis il se tourna et appela le vampire, avant de le lui lancer. Damon l'attrapa dans la surprise, puis le déposa avec soin sur la commode près de lui.

«Tu veux récupérer ta chère sosie saine et sauve ? demanda l'Originel.

- Non, je suis venu pour danser.

- Tu as au moins un pieu sur toi j'imagine ? ignora-t-il, se permettant quelques pas pour asseoir sa supériorité, et le vampire le dégaina dangereusement. Très bien, plante-le dans le cœur de Kaelynn et Elena est à toi.»

* * *

Damon haussa les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à le faire sans en être contrarié quand un fracas envahit la pièce. Quand ils regardèrent autour d'eux, Chloé avait disparu, et Kaelynn paraissait étonnement concentrée. En effet, elle venait de rassembler tout ce qui restait en elle de sorcellerie pour évacuer son adversaire à travers une vitre, et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, ceux-ci présentaient leur apparence solaire.

Elena, libre, descendit les escaliers timidement et Damon profita de l'incident pour attraper la jeune fille et leur fausser compagnie. Seulement il n'avait pas passé la porte que la blonde lui barra le passage, ruisselante de morceaux de verre sans pourtant perdre son sourire mesquin.

Le brun voulut agir mais un étau autour de son cou l'en empêcha et Elena recula soudainement, projetée contre un mur. Klaus s'était saisit du vampire, qu'il soulevait presque, tandis que Kaelynn se trouvait dans une bataille silencieuse.

«Allez, montre-moi ce que tu vaux, apprentie sorcière, défia Chloé, la bouche pleine de sang.

- Elle n'a plus rien, elle vient d'utiliser le peu qu'il lui restait, informa Klaus, souriant à son tour.»

Il avait raison, les pouvoirs offerts par Marina s'étaient envolés pour de bon, et Kaelynn perdit le combat télépathique. Alors qu'elle souffrait de son esprit torturé, s'accrochant au bar, l'Originel relâcha son captif qui tomba au sol et jeta le pieu à ses pieds, puis posa nonchalamment le cœur devant lui.

* * *

«On reprend ? proposa-t-il, redoutable, puis sembla dérangé du bruit qu'occasionnait la tueuse. Chloé, assez. Je crois qu'elle a assez souffert.»

Damon prit le bout de bois. Il tourna la tête vers Elena, inconsciente mais en vie, il l'entendait. Malgré sa petite mine, quand il observa ensuite l'esprit, le regard de la brune était intensément beau, car déterminé. Il traduisait l'infaillible. Il lui sembla qu'elle acquiesçait imperceptiblement, alors il leva le pieu, toisa de nouveau chaque personne, puis le cœur, dans lequel il enfonça l'arme d'une traite.

Le silence qui s'était installé ne fut pas troublé de cet acte. Non, c'est le second fracas qui dérangea, celui occasionné par Kaelynn qui heurtait le sol. Damon ne perdit pas l'avance ainsi procurée quand Klaus et Chloé avait détourné leur attention et se précipita vers Elena pour s'éclipser dans le millième de seconde.

* * *

Il se rendit dans sa chambre. La sosie était allongée dans son lit, Caroline à son chevet, et elle affichait un sourire incroyablement rassurant malgré la journée qu'elle avait passée. Quand la vampiresse remarqua sa présence, elle les laissa seuls.

«J'ai en partie oublié ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas compris l'autre moitié. C'était quoi ce plan ? demanda-t-elle, parant le chamboulement sensible du jeune homme en débutant une conversation afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Une diversion pour te sortir de là. L'important était de te mettre à l'abri, même si sa diversion l'obligeait à rester là-bas. Elle nous rejoint à la pension dès qu'elle peut s'enfuir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.»

* * *

«Elle devrait déjà être rentrée, songea-t-il, faisant nerveusement les cents pas, avant de se rendre à la fenêtre observer le jour se lever.

- J'ai confiance en elle, elle va franchir la porte d'une minute à l'autre, assura Caroline.

- Il y a sûrement un imprévu, il y en a toujours, rassura la sosie.

- J'ai besoin d'un remontant.»

Il les quitta pour la cave quand Bonnie descendit les rejoindre.

«Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? s'inquiéta Elena.

- Toujours pas. Tout ce que j'ai tenté a échoué. Dès que je le touche, le visage de Chloé m'apparaît, expliqua la sorcière, qui avait retrouvé Stefan un peu plus tôt derrière le lycée, entre les équipements de sport.

- Et tu n'as pas d'hypothèse ? s'irrita la sosie.

- Il y en a une.

- Alors ? s'écria-t-elle, impatiente.

- Je pense qu'il se réveillera quand Chloé sera morte.»

* * *

Le silence s'installa. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Et si Stefan demeurait dans un sommeil profond des années durant ? Elena fut visiblement déboussolée, alors Caroline tâcha de lui changer les idées comme la sosie avait procédé avec Damon.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? tenta-t-elle, et la jeune fille leur raconta.»

Seulement avant la fin de son récit, la brune fut interpellée en captant une réaction anormale des filles. Les regards entre Bonnie et Caroline l'inquiétèrent de plus belle, quand la blonde se décida à parler.

«Il doit y avoir un malentendu, on n'a pas réussi à échanger le cœur. Klaus nous a surprises et, même s'il nous a laissées partir, il a gardé celui de Kaelynn, hésita-t-elle.

- Le coeur de Kaelynn ? s'ébahit Elena, et perdant contrôle de ses émotions, courut pour rejoindre la cave.»

Elle retrouva le vampire assis sur le réfrigérateur, à siroter une pochette de sang en s'impatientant.

«Damon, tu n'as pas poignardé son cœur pour de vrai ? s'affola-t-elle.

- Non, c'était un leurre. Caroline et Bonnie l'ont échangé avec un faux plus tôt dans la journée, répondit-il, et ralentit progressivement à mesure que la réaction d'Elena lui parlait. ... Quoi...? ... Non !»

* * *

Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, aussitôt suivi d'Elena qui l'entendit insulter ses deux amies.

«Incapables ! continua-t-il, enragé.

- Damon..., essaya Elena, et fut la seule à calmer un peu sa colère, assez en tout cas pour qu'il entende ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

- Elle était au courant, s'exclama Caroline avec autant de précaution que possible face au redoutable brun. On lui avait dit qu'on avait raté notre coup !

- Donc...c'est elle qui m'a menti, réalisa le vampire.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça implique exactement ? interrogea la sosie.

- Que c'était son cœur, répondit Bonnie.

- ...Que je l'ai tuée, répondit Damon.»

Il sortit en trombe, de la même manière qu'il était entré un peu plus tôt, Kaelynn sur les talons, et ne remarqua pas son frère s'éveiller sous l'étonnement général. Il se retourna ; cette fois, personne ne le suivait.

* * *

Une tonne d'éléments tournaient dans ses pensées pour les embrouiller. En y songeant, son esprit avait repéré les quelques indices à mesure qu'ils étaient apparus. Il n'avait simplement pas été assez concentré sur Kaelynn pour les analyser, ce qu'il faisait à présent, peut-être trop tard, en passant la porte de la maison de la jeune fille.

Il procéda doucement, la scène défilant devant ses yeux. Le mensonge qu'elle avait bâti était d'un tel naturel ! Un sourire sincère, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il la croie. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu afficher cette sincérité pour un mensonge, songea-t-il, à moins que...à moins qu'elle n'ait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Et pour qui ? Depuis quand sa mort était-elle favorable à quiconque ?

Il aurait du s'alerter plus tôt. Les frissons qu'elle avait eus en voyant la boîte, s'ils étaient parvenus jusque lui, ce ne pouvait pas être pour un leurre. Et le regard impassible qu'elle avait lancé par deux fois ; avant de s'avancer vers la boîte, et avant de se faire transpercer le cœur par le vampire. Il était trop complexe pour être simplement un complice de leur supercherie, il voulait signifier plus. Il n'avait donc pas vu l'appel au secours qu'elle avait lancé ainsi silencieusement ? Et le cœur en question ! Quand Klaus l'avait pincé, l'avait lancé, lui avait demandé de le planter d'un pieu, Kaelynn s'était crispée, retenue, puis raidie à l'annonce du souhait de l'Originel. Ca semblait si réel, pourtant elle était nulle pour jouer la comédie. Elle avait ensuite détourné l'attention en attaquant Chloé d'un sort, qu'elle avait réussi pile au moment où Damon allait s'exécuter, _l'exécuter_.

Enfin, une Kaelynn en parfait état se serait déchainée en un quart de tour aux provocations de l'Originel, plus sauvagement encore que quand elle se mettait en colère contre lui. Mais elle s'était résignée à mourir, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait acquiescé son geste. Une fois de plus, Kaelynn affichait un lunatisme déconcertant, voulant tantôt sauver sa vie, pour après la sacrifier, ce qui demeurait pour le vampire un grand mystère.

* * *

Personne. La rage qu'il était près à laisser exploser ne pourrait s'évacuer sur personne. Et ils n'avaient même pas laissé son corps.

A l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, il demeurait le pieu et une flaque de sang. Le vampire y déposa deux doigts pour les porter à sa bouche. C'était celui de Kaelynn, sans aucun doute, mais il ne brillait pas, et n'était pas empoisonné. C'était du sang provenant directement de son cœur, le sang originel. Il avait coulé, et l'esprit n'était plus.

* * *

Depuis son profond silence, réalisant l'ampleur de son geste, sa réflexion en était paralysée. Son cerveau ne se réactiva que lorsqu'une musique parvint à ses oreilles. Il se rendit près de son origine, la chaine hi-fi de la chambre de Kaelynn. Ils avaient sûrement fait exprès de l'allumer pour mieux faire sentir leur victoire.

_**It's a void that I can't fill**_

_Il y a un vide que je ne peux combler_

_**An empty space I can't replace**_

_Un espace vide que je ne peux remplacer_

_**With anything at all**_

_Avec rien_

_**A crushing light of day**_

_La lumière écrasante du jour_

_**The pain will never wash away**_

_La douleur ne s'enlèvera jamais_

_**The fear will never leave**_

_La crainte ne partira jamais_

_**You've done enough**_

_Tu en as fais assez_

_**He's still alive**_

_Il est toujours en vie_

_**And he's breathing on his own**_

_Et il respire de lui même_

_**I owe you everything I have**_

_Je te dois tout ce que j'ai_

_**You've done enough**_

_Tu en as fais assez_

_**He's still alive**_

_Il est toujours en vie_

_**And he's breathing on his own**_

_Et il respire de lui même_

_**And he's breathing on his own**_

_Et il respire de lui même_

_**How the tables have turned ?**_

_Comment la roue a-t-elle tournée ?_

Il éteignit, excédé.

* * *

«Damon, je sais pour Kaelynn. Il faut que tu viennes, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.»

Les paroles d'Alaric mirent trois bonnes minutes à atteindre le vampire. Il se promit de ne pas perdre son sang-froid même s'il avait du mal à éteindre ses émotions et quitta définitivement la maison de sa défunte amie.

* * *

Matt ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Chloé le tourmentait trop. Il s'inquiétait pour Kaelynn. N'y tenant plus, il décida d'agir.

«Est-ce que Kaelynn est là ?»

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le vide du manoir. Elena était présente avec Caroline et Bonnie, et s'occupait de son petit ami, mais leurs esprits, mornes, restaient vides. Le simple regard qu'elle lança au blond suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Le silence fut dérangé et son désespoir oublié une seconde quand la vampiresse devina qu'il s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Elle s'excusa pour l'y ramener malgré ses protestations, ne voulant pas se trouver là au retour de Damon, et de même, la sorcière voulut partir. A ce moment, ce fut Stefan qui se mit en colère, leur demandant de rester, exigeant un minimum de respect envers leur amie et au diable comment son frère réagirait.

Ce dernier avait rejoint le professeur d'histoire chez lui comme il l'avait demandé. Celui-ci était hésitant, mais sans trop attendre, l'introduisit vers un placard. Quand il l'ouvrit, le brun découvrit plusieurs tonneaux, ceux qu'on utilise pour entreposer le vin, et ne comprit que quand Alaric en ouvrit un. L'odeur familière l'enivra et il faillit ne pas y résister si le chasseur n'avait pas placé une main pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il en examina alors un échantillon. C'était le sang de Kaelynn, l'empoisonné. La seule solution à son existence était qu'il lui avait été pris avant sa mort, mais à peine eut-il demandé comment, Alaric lui avait répondu.

«Elle en stockait un peu tous les jours, disait que ça pourrait nous servir.»

Alors elle avait autant anticipé que ça ?

Au moins avait-elle laissé un souvenir, pensa-t-il finalement, et ce fut sa dernière remarque avant d'éteindre complètement ses sentiments.

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! Ouaw, 42 chapitres, je me rends compte que...c'est énorme ! Et si en plus des fois j'ai fait des longueurs ça a du être bien chiant ! (Bon, dîtes le moi s'il y'en a hein ?). Enfin, j'espère que la fin vous a parut juste, et que mon histoire vous a plu. Commentez surtout ! C'est ma toute première fiction, mais...je compte sûrement en faire une autre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :**

* * *

_Ce soir-là, il y avait pourtant un souvenir que Kaelynn n'avait pas en commun avec Damon. Il s'était déroulé juste avant que le vampire ne retourne chez elle. _

_«__Combien de temps ça va encore prendre ? râla l'alliée._

_-__ Plus beaucoup, plus beaucoup…, patientait Klaus.__»_

_Il avait vu juste. Elle ne reprit pas sa respiration telle une forcenée comme la plupart des revenants mais rouvrit les yeux quand même. Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, puis devant elle, et la jeune fille savait où elle se trouvait et avec qui._

_«__Toi...__ » __maugréa-t-elle à la vue de la méchante blonde, renfrognée._

_Elle tenta d'éveiller l'esprit qui demeurait en elle, mais ses ongles magiques ne se manifestèrent pas malgré toute son insistance._

_«__Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs Kaelynn, déclara le vampire, et Chloé laissa échapper un petit rire persifleur__._

_- Ce n'est pas normal, j'étais censée me relever et créer l'effet de surprise avec Damon..., murmura la jeune fille, hébétée._

_- Qui est parti depuis une heure déjà, informa-t-il. _

_- Mais si je suis debout, c'est bien que ce n'était pas mon cœur !_

_-__ Ne me dit pas que tu as cru à tes propres mensonges ? s'étonna l'Originel._

_-__ Le vampire va halluciner quand il va réaliser ! remarqua la blonde._

_- Donc je...suis morte__? comprit-elle._

_- A nouveau oui, confirma Klaus._

_- Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas...morte ?__»_

_Ses gestes étaient hésitants, comme si trop bouger la renverrait dans le royaume des ombres. De plus, les dernières paroles du vampire la consternèrent tellement qu'elle ne fit pas un mouvement de plus après ça._

_«__Souviens-toi, commença-t-il, narquois. Dans quel état te trouvais-tu juste avant ta transformation ?__»_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, dans quel état ? Devrais-je faire une suite ? Je pense pas qu'elle ait fini de jongler entre la vie et la mort, alors à bientôt !**


End file.
